Los Ángeles
by monogotas2
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen vive en un pueblecito de Nueva York llamado Lowville, pero acaba pasando el verano en Los Ángeles junto a su mejor amiga, Madge. Allí conocerá al actor de Hollywood del momento, Peeta Mellark. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? ¿Katniss soportará todo lo que la fama implica? ¿Aguantará a paparazzis, fans locas en twitter y videos de YouTube?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Madge me viene a buscar a casa, como cada viernes por la tarde desde hace dos años.

-¡KATNISS EVERDEEN!-chilla desde la calle.-O bajas ya o te juro que subo a tu casa y te arrastro por los pelos.

-Vale, vale-río, abriendo la ventana y asomándome.-Ahora mismo bajo.

Me echo una última mirada al espejo antes de salir por la puerta. A mis 18 años, puedo decir que estoy razonablemente bien. No soy atlética ni esquelética, pero tampoco estoy gorda. Mido 1.74, y mis oos ojos son la parte que más me gusta destacar, aunque simplemente me pongo sombra, eyeliner y rímel. No soy amiga del maquillaje, asi que el resto de mi cara está libre de él, apenas me aplico un corrector suave para borrar imperfecciones. Respecto a mis labios, estan un poco salidos porque llevo hierros, pero creo que en general me quedan bien. Para acabar, mi piercing en la nariz, mi dilatación de 8 mm en la oreja y mi tatuaje en la pierna son rasgos caracteristicos de mi personalidad. Casi siempre llevo un look asimétrico, y mi estilo es bastante urbano. No soy fan de las botas, de los tacones, de los vestidos o de las faldas, prefiero unos pantalones, unos shorts, una camiseta de tirantes o una camisa de cuadros y unas buenas bambas.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras para reunirme con mi mejor amiga e hija del alcalde, Madge Undersee.

-¡Y los astros se alienaron hasta que Katniss bajó los cuatro escalones que la separan de la civilizacion!-exclama levantando los brazos.

-¡Anda idiota! ¡Metete en el coche de una vez!-digo, sacando la lengua.

Me siento en el asiento del conductor y doy marcha atrás para cojer la carretera.

-Vale, ¿dónde vamos?-pregunto.

-No lo sé... ¿te apetece ir al cine?

-¿Al cine? ¡Eso está a media hora del pueblo!-Madge y yo vivimos en Lowville, Nueva York, que está en medio de ninguna parte. Un pueblecito dado de la mano de dios en el que nunca pasa nada... si no contamos aquella célebre vez en la que el viejo Al dejó que su asno campara a sus anchas por las calles.

-Por favor... ¡Quiero ver la nueva película de Cato Redmon!-me pone esa carita de perrito faldero que me puede y al final accedo.

-¡Bueeno... vale...

-¡Bien!-dice, y empieza a hacer su baile extraño estando aún sujeta por el cinturón.

Al final, en vez de 30 minutos tardamos una hora entera en llegar, porque hoy empiezan las vacaciones y hay atasco en la carretera. En medio de la caravana, reconozco la cara de algunos vecinos del pueblo que van a la ciudad a pasar la tarde, pero como nunca me he llevado mucho con ellos, decido cerrar las ventanillas, encender el aire acondicionado y subir la radio.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta esta canción!-chillo, mientras empiezo a cantar "Call me maybe.

-¡La canción del verano 2012!-exclama Madge.

No paramos de reír, bailar y mover los brazos aún dentro del coche durante toda la canción. Milagrosamente, una vez ha acabado parece que los coches vuelven a moverse y llegamos al centro comercial rápidamente.

-¿Qué pelicula me has dicho que querias ver?-le pregunto a Madge.

-"Los mutos" de Cato Redform. He oído que está muy bien.

-Joder, ¡vaya nombre!

-¿De qué? ¿De la pelicula o del actor?

-¡De los dos!-exclamo, soltando una risotada-¿Y de qué va?

-Es de acción-contesta, sonriendo al ver mi expresión-. Cato interpreta a un chaval que tiene que luchar contra animales mutados genéticamente, diseñados para inspirar sus peores miedos y que son feroces y tienen características humanas como pensar por si solos y esas cosas. Dicen que está muy bien.

Compramos las entradas y vamos hacia la sala que nos indican, la 24. Sorprendentemente, hay cola para entrar, además de muchisimas chicas jóvenes hablando y soltando chilliditos.

-Pues sí que es buena la peli-murmuro. Finalmente, se abren las puertas y la avalancha de niñas histéricas entra en la sala, ocupando sus sitios soltando más chillidos. Madge y yo entramos con tranquilidad y nos sentamos en los asientos de la sala que nos han asignado. Charlamos de todo un poco hasta que las luces se apagan y empiezan los trailers.

El primero es de una pelicula de animación, "Ice Age 4", que siempre me ha echo gracia. Tomo nota mental de volver a la ciudad cuando se estrene. Después, la pantalla se vuelve roja y un sello extraño aparece en ella.

-¿En el rato que llevamos aquí ha habido una guerra y nos han impuesto una dictadura?-bromea Madge.

De golpe, oigo como unas chicas empiezan a soltar grititos y, entonces, aparece en la pantalla un chico rubio con ojos azules muy, muy guapo. La sala entera se viene abajo, las chicas no paran de chillar y apenas puedo oír los diálogos del trailer.

-¡Claro!-digo con ilusión-. ¡Hoy se estrena el primer trailer de "El Capitolio" la nueva peli de Peeta Mellark! ¡La mayoria de las niñas esas histéricas han pagado la entrada sólo por ver el trailer!

-¿Y tú no?-me pregunta Madge levantando las cejas.

-¡Pero si yo no quería venir!

-Ya, bueno...-dice, rodando los ojos-. Seguramente lo has dicho para hacerte la estrecha... aún recuerdo cuando tenías toda la pared forrada de posters de Peeta... ¡Y eso que casi ni era famoso!

-¡Cállate!-digo, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Después del trailer, la marabunta de chicas se va por la puerta y dejan la sala a la mitad de la ocupación anterior.

-Qué fuerte...-murmuro, incapaz de entender que hayan pagado 8 dólares por entrar al cine para ver solamente un trailer que mañana estará en YouTube.

La pelicula empieza y, como no, a la mitad se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos. Ha sido un dia muy largo yendo a la universidad temprano para recoger las notas y después acompañando a mi hermana a la peluqueria para hacer su prueba de peinado de novia. Sin darme encuenta, empiezo a pensar en Peeta Mellark. Es un actor de Hollywood muy famoso, que de bien pequeñito empezó a hacer peliculas que tuvieron un éxito moderado. Tuve un amor platónico por él desde que lo vi en su primera peli, cuando yo tenia 10 años y él 11, pero al cabo de los años se me fue pasando. Por suerte para él, consiguió un papel en "El Capitolio" una peli adaptada de un libro y que tiene muchos seguidores en todo el mundo. Esto le ha dado una fama mundial impensable, y eso que la peli ni siquiera se ha estrenado aún. Supongo que estar muy bueno debe ayudar.

Antes que me de cuenta, empiezo a oír gritos desesperados de Cato Redform, el actor de la peli que se supone estoy viendo. He estado muy abstraida durante toda la pelicula y parece que esto ya es el final, porque los mutantes (esta vez, perros con ojos extraños y con comportamientos muy humanos) lo estan deborando vivo. Qué bonita forma de morir. Al final, una chica con un arco le tira una flecha para acabar con su dolor.

-Bueno, ¡no ha estado mal!-dice Madge cuando volvemos a ver la luz del sol.

-No, ¡nada mal!

-Oye, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?-pregunta, algo nerviosa.

-Claro...eh, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no, nada-contesta, evitando mi mirada. Nos sentamos en una terraza y pedimos unas coca-colas.

-Venga, Madge, sueltalo...

-Vale. Eh... ¿recuerdas hace un par de meses, cuando hablamos de irnos a Los Angeles?

-Sï, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... que yo ya me he comprado el billete.-dice, mirando el suelo.

-¿Que tu qué?

-No, nada, yo... mi padre me ha conseguido un buen apartamento para vivir durante el verano. O lo cogíamos ya o nos lo quitaban, ¡y no hay ningún otro apartamento tan bueno y tan barato!

-¿Así que te vas a Los Angeles todo el verano, sin mi?-no puedo evitar sonar dolida. Irnos un verano a Los Angeles antes de volver a la universidad era nuestro sueño, y ahora ella irá mientras yo me quedo aquí.

-No... tu te vienes conmigo.

_**¡Hola chicas! :D Como veis, estoy empezando este nuevo fic! Ya os dije que era un tema muy, muy raro, pero espero que no sea demasiado extraño y que os guste! Meteré cosas de nuestra vida normal como YouTube, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook... es un tema que siempre he querido tocar, y la inspiración vino hace dos noches! XD Espero que os guste, esta es la presentación! Pronto colgaré el capi uno, aver que opinais!**_

_**Un besito!**_


	2. Nuevas experiencias

**I. NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS**

-¿Pero cómo que te vas a Los Angeles?-pregunta mi madre.

-Pues no sé mamá, las cosas a veces salen así-contesto, mientras pongo la ropa en la maleta con una sonrisa. Voy de un lado a otro de la habitación cogiendo cosas aquí y allá; camisetas, camisas, pantalones, bambas, algún zapato, accesorios, gorros, gorras, ropa interior, apartos electrónicos, cosas con valor personal... Mientras hablo con Effie, mi madre, me doy cuenta de que voy a estar dos meses en Los Angeles, asi que necesitaré otra maleta.

-Mamá, ¿tenemos más maletas?

-Sí, claro... pero cariño, no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea...

-Venga, mamá... ¡No sigas! Ya sabes lo impulsiva que soy, y cuando Madge me ha dicho que era un apartamento de dos personas y que contaba conmigo, ¡no he podido decir que no! Ya sabes que siempre he querido ir a Los Angeles, ¡y esta será una excelente manera de vivir el verano! Tengo 18 años y-

-Sí, tienes 18 años, ¿pero pretendes ir a vivir a la otra punta del país? ¿Y la comida? ¿Y la ropa? ¿Cómo pagaréis el alquiler? ¿De qué vivireis?

-¡Madge ya tiene dos entrevistas planificadas!

-Y Madge es la hija del alcalde del pueblo.

-¡Venga ya mamá! ¡Cómo si ser alcalde de este pueblo de mierda supusiera una ventaja!

-Tienes razón, pero al ser alcalde tiene que ir a las reuniones del estado igual, y ahí se consiguen muchos contactos, ya lo sabes...

-Bueno, ¡qué más da! ¿No confias en mí para conseguir trabajo?-pregunto, dolida.

-Claro que sí...-dice, mirando hacia abajo.

Se oye la puerta de la entrada cerrándose en el piso de abajo, signo de que mi hermana Prim ya ha llegado. Como siempre, sube las escaleras corriendo y al llegar a mi habitación, la primera del piso de arriba, se queda mirando el desorden que hay.

-¿Katniss? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta, asustada.

-Nada, patito-respondo, acercándome y abrazándola-. Verás, Madge y yo vamos a irnos de viaje...

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Bueno... la cuestión es que nos iremos todo el verano a Los Angeles y-

-¿Qué? ¿Todo el verano? ¡Eso son 2 meses Katniss!-exclama con los ojos repentinamente llorosos.

-Ya, ya... lo siento patito...-no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se empiecen a apoderar también de mi. Prim y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidas entre nosotras; más que hermanas, somos mejores amigas-. Si quieres puedo cancelarlo ahora mismo.

-No, no...-contesta con una sonrisisa-. Este es tu sueño desde siempre, y debes vivirlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

-Vale...-digo, limpiándole las lágrimas-. Entonces... ¿quieres ayudarme con la maleta?

-¡Pensaba que nunca me lo ibas a pedir!-exclama.

Y las dos juntas empezamos a meter todas mis cosas en las distintas maletas. Seamos sinceros, no iba a pasar unas vacaciones en Los Angeles... ¡iba a _vivir_ en Los Angeles durante dos meses! ¡Y qué bien suena!. El avión sale hacia Los Angeles mañana a última hora del día, así que aún tengo todo el dia para acabar de preparar la maleta y despedirme de los del pueblo.

-Prim, tengo una idea... ¿te apetece ver mi futura casa?

-¡Claro!-contesta con la más ancha de las sonrisas. Abro el ordenador y busco en google la dirección que Madge me pasó en la cafeteria. Estoy algo nerviosa, no sé que esperar. ¿Una mansión? ¿Un cuchitrill?

Pues ni una ni otro. Es un piso pequeño, eso es evidente, pero es habitable. Las paredes son blancas, y aunque no las podremos pintar porque estaremos de alquiler, si que podremos colgar cuadros y fotos. Las dos habitaciones son razonablemente grandes, y el baño no está mal.

-Va-ya-Prim extiende la palabra hasta convertirla en una de cuatro sílabas.

-Va-ya-la imito-. ¡Pues no está nada mal!

-No, nada mal...-noto como me mira fijamente a los ojos- Oye, ¿has hablado con Gale?

_Mierda. _

Gale Hawthrone, mi mejor amigo y la persona que me robó un beso hará un mes. Desde entonces, hemos perdido el contacto. Ni él se atreve a mirarme ni yo soy capaz de hablarle, y esta es una mala forma de acabar con una amistad de cuatro años. Juntos, vivimos el tránsito de la niñez a la adolescencia, comentábamos los ligues respectivos y nos reíamos de las tonterias del instituto; juntos nos escapábamos por las noches para irnos de fiesta a la ciudad mientras los viejos del pueblo nos ponían verdes. Y ahora, todo eso se ha acabado. No le culpo por sentir algo por mi, al fin y al cabo es algo que podria pasarle a cualquiera y que no se controla... pero robarme un beso y acorrarlarme contra la pared cuando intentaba zafarme... eso sí que no se lo perdono.

-No, pues no he hablado con él...

-¿No te despedirás de él?

-No... quiero decir... sí... No lo sé-admito.

-Deberías hablar con él... habéis sido amigos desde que tenías 14 años...

-Lo sé.

Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Gale. Dos pitidos más tarde, su voz suena al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Catnip?-su voz suena sorprendida, tal vez incluso ilusionada.

-Hola, Gale.-el silencio incómodo hace acto de aparición. Decido cortarlo yendo al grano-. Oye, sólo llamaba para decirte que me voy dos meses a Los Angeles, con Madge. Voy a vivir en una casa que nos ha conseguido su padre, y buscaré un trabajo ahí.

-¿Qué?-no se lo esperaba en absoluto-. No. No. ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy ya de camino al aeropuerto-miento. Sé que si le digo que estoy en casa vendrá para impedir mi marcha, y eso no me ayudaria en absoluto. Lo oigo quejarse con su voz ronca.

-¿Y no crees que tenía derecho a saberlo un poco antes?

-Ha sido una decisión de última hora. Además, durante el último mes ni siquiera nos hemos hablado, y vivimos puerta con puerta...

El silencio nos vuelve a invadir.

-¿Así que esta es tu solución?-pregunta con rabia y resentimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya me has oído. ¿Tu solución es huír? ¿Rechazar y esconder tus sentimientos e irte dos meses a la otra punta del país para no verme?

-¿Crees que todo esto es por tí?-pregunto alucinada.

-¿Y por qué otra cosa seria?

-No sé... ¿tal vez porque quiero salir de este pueblo?

-Claro, ¿y quien hay en este pueblo?

-Ya. Lo que tu digas Gale... adiós.

Prim me abraza desde detrás.

-Siento habertelo propuesto...-murmura

-No, no, tranquila... Era mi mejor amigo.

-¿Era?

-Sí... no lo sé. Bueno, mañana empieza mi nueva vida, ¡así que no me voy a amargar!

-¡Bien dicho!

-Sí...-pongo mi sonrisa más maléfica.

-Katniss, quita esa sonrisa ya o te juro que me muero de miedo.

-Tienes dos opciones-contesto-. Continuar ayudándome con la maleta o...

-O...-dice con terror.

-¡O sucumbir al monstruo de las costillas!-contesto, tirándola en la cama.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Te ayudo!

-Así me gusta, hermanita.

No tenemos más momentos para hacer el tonto. Antes que me de cuenta, ya son las 3 de la tarde del dia siguiente, y tengo mis 4 maletas en el recibidor de casa esperando a ser llevadas hacia el coche. He quedado con Madge, que vive a 5 minutos de casa, que la iria a buscar a las 3 y cuarto, así que es el momento de las despedidas.

Prim apenas puede contener las lágrimas mientras nos abrazamos, pero mi madre sólo se me queda mirando, me da un abrazo y me dice: buena suerte. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor, pero me imaginaba que seria una escena más emotiva. Me equivocaba.

Las dos me ayudan a colocar las maletas en el maletero y se me quedan mirando cuando subo al coche.

-¡Adiós! Nos veremos cuando vuelva el frío-bromeo.

-Adiós, Katniss... ten cuidado.-dice mi madre.

Prim viene hacia la ventanilla y murmura:

-Estaremos en contacto, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no? Tenemos el móbil y Skype, podremos hablar cada noche si quieres.

-No, tanto no...-bromea.

-Va, patito... Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a tí tambien te quiero mucho Katniss.-me da un último abrazo a través del cristal de la ventana del piloto y se aparta lo necesario para que pueda arrancar el coche y dirigirme hacia la casa de Madge. El camino al aeropuerto es muy largo, de unas 4 horas, porque ni siquiera en la ciudad más cercana hay aeropuerto. Tenemos que turnarnos para conducir porque el cansancio nos gana y es peligroso estar así en la carretera. Finalmente, a las 7 llegamos al aeropuerto y hacemos la cola para facturar. El vuelo sale a las 10 y media de la noche y dura 5 horas, así que será una viaje largo.

Mientras esperamos a que nos llamen para embarcar, nos sentamos en uno de los muchos bancos que hay a lo largo y a lo ancho del aeropuerto.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron en casa?-me pregunta Madge

-Psht...-resoplo-. Mi madre flipó al principio, pero ya sabes como es... Y en cuanto a Prim, bueeeeeno. Mal, se lo tomó mal.

-Katniss-dice en tono condescendiente-. Ya sabes que no me referia a tu madre o a Prim.

-¿Gale?-digo, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Él cree que ya estoy ahí; se pensó que me iba a Los Angeles para huír de mis sentimientos por él después de lo del beso.

-Ese tío es idiota...

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!-bromeo.-Bueno, pero vamos a lo que importa... ¡LOS ÁNGELES! ¡NOS VAMOSA LOS ÁNGELES!

Tenemos nuestro momento de motiviación en el que chillamos y damos saltitos en la silla, pero al cabo de un rato se nos pasa.

-¡Por fin diremos adiós al pueblo este de las narices!-dice Madge

-Sí...-afirmo-, no sé, en el pueblo nos han tratato bien, pero también nos han puesto mucho a parir por querer salir por las noches y tal... Creo que simplemente nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Además, me niego a estar toda mi vida ahí, con la única expectativa de convertirnos en profesoras del colegio...

-Ya... quien sabe, si las cosas nos salen bien tal vez podamos quedarnos ahí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto sorprendida. ¡Esta mujer siempre es una caja de sorpresas!

-Bueno...-contesta con una sonrisita-. El contrato inicial es de dos meses, pero el casero llamó a papá y le dijo que si encontrábamos un trabajo estable y queríamos ampliar el contrato pues bueno... que nos ampliaba el contrato. Podríamos pedir el traslado a la universidad de los Angeles y empezar aquí una nueva vida.

-¿De verdad?-mi sonrisa es más ancha de lo que podía imaginar.

-¡Sí! Pero bueno, aún no nos hagamos ilusiones... Sólo nos lo concederia si las dos tuvieramos un trabajo fijo y un contrato.

En ese momento nos avisan que debemos embarcar y el vuelo pasa lento, muy lento. Al aterrizar y a causa de la diferencia horaria, aunque llevamos cinco horas en el avión en Los Ángeles sólo son las 12 de la noche. Cojemos todas la docena de maletas (Madge llevaba ocho) y un coche enorme nos viene a buscar.

-¿Un coche?-le pregunto a Madge.

-Sí. Papá contrató uno para que nos llevara hasta casa, porque sabía que todas las maletas no cabrían en un solo taxi-bromea.

-¡Pues tenía razón!

Por suerte, el piso ya viene amueblado, así que lo único que hemos tenido que traer ha sido la ropa. Impresionada, no paro de mirar por la ventana del coche. En el tiempo que llevamos en él ya habríamos dado tres vueltas enteras al pueblo, y aquí ni siquiera hemos llegado a casa. Al cabo de una hora entramos por la puerta y la realidad me cae como un jarro de agua fria.

Estoy en Los Angeles, con mi mejor amiga, viviendo la vida por primera vez. Dejamos todas las maletas esparcidas por diferentes habitaciones de la casa y nos metemos rápidamente en la cama. Llamo a mi madre para decirle que he llegado bien y su voz me recuerda que ahí son las cuatro de la mañana. _Mierda, _me costará adaptarme al cambio horario. Antes que pueda darme cuenta, el cansancio puede conmigo y me quedo frita.

Me despierto a las 11 de la mañana con los gritos de Madge.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!

Me levanto como una zombie y, arrastrando los pies, me dirijo a la habitación de Madge.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones haces levantada a estas horas pegando estos grit-me quedo callada al ver el desorden que hay. Toda la casa en general está patas arriba, con maletas por todos lados, pero su habitación tiene cuatro maletas abiertas con distintas ropas extendidas a lo largo y a lo ancho del cuarto.

-Buenos días a tí tambien-responde malhumorada, rebuscando entre el desorden.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué narices pasa?-pregunto, cogiendo una camiseta con la mano.

-Nada, que no encuentro mi camiseta preferida, ya sabes, esa verde con rayas...-señoras y señores, Madge Undersee, la mujer que destroza una habitación entera porque no encuentra su camiseta favorita. Me voy de la habitación soltando una risotada y me preparo el desayuno. El día transcurre con normalidad mientras Madge y yo colocamos toda nuestra ropa y nos acabamos de instalar en nuestro nuevo piso. Por la noche ya lo tenemos todo listo y nos dejamos caer en el sofá.

-Así que de esta manera pasaremos nuestras primeras horas en Los Ángeles...-digo.

-Claro, ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Ir a los Óscars?-bromea.

-¡Claro que no idiota!-río-. Pero tú ya habías venido antes a Los Ángeles, ¿no?

-Sí-afirma, confundida-. ¿Y?

-Pues que podrias decirnos algún lugar dónde ir a pasar la noche...

-¿No quieres dormir en casa?

-¡Idiota!-noto como me está tomando el pelo, así que decido seguirle la broma. Me pongo de pie y empiezo a hacer un baile estúpido.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

Las dos empezamos a reír y no paramos hasta mucho rato después, cuando ella recomienda un local para que pasemos la noche. Nos vestimos (outfit 1*) y llamamos a un taxi para que nos lleve al bar.

-La verdad es que nunca he ido-reconoce cuando ya estamos dentro del coche-, pero he oído hablar de él.

-¿Así que tal vez estamos yendo a un cuchitrill, no?

-Es posible-contesta con una sonrisa.-Pero, ¡qué más da! Como tu has dicho, ¡estamos en Los Ángeles!

Llegamos al bar en un cuarto de hora, y resulta que el cuchitrill no es un cuchitrill, almenos por dentro. La fachada está echa polvo, es cierto, pero el interior es precioso, lleno de luces de neón y una música agradable. Además, la gente no parece dispuesta a violarme, al contrario, todos parecen muy simpáticos e interesantes, y no me averguenza admitir que muchos de los chicos son bastante atractivos.

Magde y yo nos ponemos a bailar en la pista con una copita en la mano. Suena "Dance Again" de Jennifer Lopez y Pitbull... siempre me he preguntado cómo será un concierto de este tío... ¿todo el rato diciendo lo mismo mientras salen otros artistas? ¿Y sí-.

_Crash. _La copa se me rompe cuando me caigo al suelo. ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? Hace un momento estaba bailando con Magde y ahora estoy en el suelo rodeada de cristales. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Magde partirse de risa y sobreentiento que me he tropezado yo sola al bailar. Aveces soy un poco torpe, qué se le va a hacer.

Noto como unas manos me levantan del suelo con cuidado para no clavarme los cristales.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta una voz masculina.

-Sí, sí, claro...-contesto, algo avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo-. Soy torpe por naturaleza, y si encima le añades algo de alcohol...-bromeo. Oigo como el chico se ríe y me remuevo algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, me alegro de que no te hayas clavado ningún cristal-su voz bromista me impulsa a levantar la mirada y me quedo impactada. Estoy hablando con Peeta Mellark.

-Eh...eh...-murmuro, incapaz de decir nada más.

-Vale, me ha quedado todo más claro. Espero que eso no sea un signo de una contusión cerebral o algo así-bromea, esbozando una sonrisa torcida-. Bueno, ¡pásalo bien!

Peeta se gira y se va con su amigo, Cato Redform a otro lado del bar. Estoy en shock, sólo puedo pensar en esos maravillosos ojos azules que me han hipnotizado durante este pequeño rato.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estoy flipando o ese se parecía a Peeta Mellark?-me pregunta Madge.

-No, no... ese _era _Peeta Mellark.

-¡QUÉ DICES! ¡QUÉ FUERTE!-grita, empezando a dar saltitos-. ¡PEETA MELLARK! ¡Madre mía! ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¡QUÉ FUERTE! Dios, ¿crees que me podré hacer una foto con él? ¡Creo que sino nadie me creeria!

-Madge,¡CALMA!-insto-. Es una persona normal, muy simpática además. Me ha ayudado a levantarme y ya está.

-Qué fuerte...-repite una vez más, aún con la boca abierta- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que este acaba de ser el mejor momento de tu vida.

-¡Qué dices!-contesto, dándole un golpe en el hombro-. Hace años que se me pasó lo de Peeta y lo sabes, Madge. Fue mi encaprichamiento infantil, nada más.

-Ya bueno... pero son cosas que siempre quedan-insinua levantando las cejas-. Bueno, de cualquier modo, seguro que ahora ya está rodeado de fans y esas cosas... ¡En fin! Vamos a pasarlo bien lo que queda de noche.

Durante el resto de la noche, bailo como si la vida me fuera en ello, pero de vez en cuando me parece sentir una mirada encima de mí, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Al final, decido que mi malestar se debe a que no había agradecido a Peeta su ayuda; si no hubiera sido por él, seguramente ahora estaría en el hospital por haberme clavado los cristales en las manos.

Son las 3 de la mañana y el bar cierra a las 4, así que tengo que darme prisa. Encontrar a Peeta Mellark en medio de esta ola humana, abrirme paso (si es que puedo) y agradecerle la salud de mis manos me puede llevar bastante tiempo teniendo en cuenta su fama. Mientras Madge coquetea con un chico, doy una vuelta rápida al bar, pero no lo veo.

¿Tal vez se ha marchado ya? ¿Ya está en casa?

Decepcionada, voy a la barra y pido otra copa. El camarero me la sirve y rápidamente me doy la vuelta, ansiosa por seguir buscándolo. Entonces, noto como me choco con alguien y veo como la copa cae en su espalda.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Lo siento mucho!-chillo-. Mierda, perdóname. Lo siento, me he girado muy rápido y no te he visto. ¡Lo siento!

En ese momento, el chico se da la espalda y, hola muy buenos dias... me vuelvo a encontrar cara a cara con Peeta Mellark.

-¡Tú otra vez!-me dice con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes que no deberías irte de fiesta si no eres capaz de comportarte como un adulto?

-¿Perdona?-le replico algo enfadada-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Diecinueve-contesta riéndose-¿Y tú, si puedo saberlo?

-Dieciocho.

-¿Ves? ¡Soy un año mayor que tú!

-Bueno, sí, ¡lo que sea!-digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. En fin, perdóname otra vez...

-No pasa nada, ¿señorita...?

-Katniss. Me llamo Katniss Everdeen-_Mierda. Mi nombre completo tal vez era demasiada información. _

-¡Bonito nombre!

-Gracias...

Nos quedamos en un incómodo (o cómodo, según se mire) silencio hasta que me decido a hacer lo que estaba deseando.

-Oye, la verdad es que llevo rato buscándote-veo como la cara le cambia. Seguro que se ha pensado que soy la típica acosadora. Fabuloso-¡Oh! Nononono, ¡tranquilo! No queria pedirte que te casaras conmigo ni nada por el estilo-bromeo, antes de darme cuenta de la idiotez que he dicho-. Mierda, ¿Acabo de decir eso?-él sólo asiente con una sonrisita entre dientes-. Bueno, de cualquier modo... queria agradecerte que antes me ayudaras, ya sabes, cuando me he tropezado con mis pies.

No puedo evitar bajar la mirada mientras oigo como se ríe.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Oye, he bebido un poquito y hace mucho que no salgo, así que es normal que me tropieze!

-Sí, claro-responde, repentinamente serio. Decido ignorarlo.

-Pues eso, que muchisimas gracias por ayudarme... mi amiga no estaba mucho por la labor, y seguramente me habría levantado usando las manos, así que ahora las tendría llenas de cristales. Así que... gracias.

-¡Oh! ¡De nada!-dice, con otra sonrisa. ¿Es que este tío nunca se cansa de sonreír?-Ya sabes, es deber de todo buen caballero ayudar a una dama en apuros...

-Sí claro-lo imito. Él, a su vez, decide ignorarme también.

-Además, ya sabes que ha sido muy gracioso.

Y sin poder evitarlo, los dos nos echamos a reír.

-Vale, vale, ¡ya vale! ¡Basta de reírse de la chica inocente y anónima! Prefiero reirme del chico famoso alias estrella de cine que tiene que huir de las acosadoras...-río.

-Muy graciosa, sí, ¡muy divertida!-dice, poniendome toda la mano en la cara como intentando apartarme.

-¡Anda, aparta la mano!-contesto. El problema reside que su mano también tapa mi boca, así que lo único que se oye es "wohbhjd". El no para de reír y aparto su mano de mi cara haciendome la ofendida.

-¡Oh! Muy bien. Pues ya veremos de quien te ríes cuando me vaya por esa puerta... -digo, señalando la puerta del bar.

-¡Anda, Katniss!-el corazón me da un salto cuando dice mi nombre. ¿Cómo es posible que se acuerde en medio de todo esto?-Si sabes que ya no puedes vivir sin mí...

-Sí, sí, claro, porque como eres una gran estrella de cine y todo eso me he enamorado de ti en un cuarto de hora-me burlo.

-¿uUn cuarto de hora?-pregunta, mirando su reloj-. ¡Perdona, pero llevamos hablando tres cuartos de hora!

-¿Qué? ¡Madre mía! ¿Perdona, pero puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi amiga? Soy nueva en la ciudad y sin ella no sabría llegar a casa; además el bar está a punto de cerrar y-

-Claro, tranquila, lo que necesites.

¿Este chico es siempre así de amable o solo lo hace por buena educación?

Justo cuando las luces del bar se encienden para indicar que se ha acabado la fiesta, Madge sale de una esquina.

-¡Katniss! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡He estado muy preocup-Y ahí está, el momento en el que se da cuenta que detrás de mí está Peeta Mellark.

-Eh...-me revuelvo, incómoda-Madge, Peeta Mellark. Peeta, mi mejor amiga, Madge.

-Encantado-dice él, extendiéndole la mano.

-Eh, eh... un placer-consigue articular Madge-Eh... ¿seria mucha molestia... eh... que te tomaras una foto conmigo?-siento que mi cara enrojece de verguenza. ¡Madre mia, Madge!

-Eres de lo que no hay...-murmuro.

-¡Claro!-exclama él-¡Será un placer!.

Madge me pasa su teléfono móbil y les hago una foto. Justo cuando menos me lo esperaba, noto que Peeta me toca el hombro y me dice:

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Te tomas una foto conmigo? Ya sabes... ¡para recordar esta maravillosa noche con el chico más maravilloso!

No puedo evitar soltar una risotada.

-Claro, mi lady-exclamo, haciendo una reverencia.

Madge nos saca una foto a Peeta y a mí; Peeta me está pasando un brazo por los hombros, y yo pongo los dedos en pose de "V" mientras sonrio. Cuando yo ya quitaba mi pose-de-fotografia porque Madge había bajado el teléfono, pregunta:

-Eh... ¿Madge? ¿Te importaria hacernos una foto también con mi teléfono?

¿Peeta Mellark quiere una foto mia y de él en su teléfono? Katniss, respira. Uno, dos, tres cuatro. Me coje de nuevo por los hombros y yo vuelvo a colocarme en pose de victoria, medio riéndome de él.

-Fabuloso-murmura, antes de que el personal del bar nos eche hacia fuera-Ya sabes, Katniss, ¡que esto deberiamos repetirlo más veces! Eso sí, intenta no caerte o tirarme más cosas por encima, porque tengo un número limitado de chaquetas-dice.

-Sí, sí claro-repito. Esta es, sin duda, la frase de la noche.

-¡Oye!-exclama de repente, mirando a su alrededor-¿Y Cato?

-Eh... No lo sé, no lo he visto-contesto con sinceridad. Peeta sale corriendo en busca de su amigo (supongo que le pasará algo parecido a mí misma con Madge) y decido salir y esperarle para despedirnos.

Al salir a la calle, una multitud de paparazzis esperan en la puerta por él. Madge y yo pasamos por su lado y apenas nos hacen caso, sólo se oyen voces que exclaman:

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Justo cuando me doy la vuelta para comprobar si está, Peeta sale por la puerta y mira a su alrededor algo confundido, buscando a algo o a alguien, o simplemente aturdido por los miles de flashes que se disparan a su alrededor. Se queda unos segundos en la entrada del bar, y al final, cabizbajo, se dirige a su coche junto a Cato y salen pitando de ese circo de paparazzis.

Madge y yo, invitadas de lujo al espectáculo, nos quedamos mirando la situación y después vamos a la calle principal a cojer un taxi que nos lleve a casa. Una vez ahí, nos sentamos en el sofá y, por primera vez, asimilamos todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Madre. Mía-exclama Madge.

-Eso es quedarse corto...-murmuro-. Acabo de conocer a Peeta Mellark. Acabo de conocer a Peeta Mellark. ¡ACABO DE CONOCER A PEETA MELLARK!

Poco a poco la euforia nos gana y, al final, acabamos las dos dando botes encima del sofá antes de recordar que no es nuestro y que deberemos pagarlo si se rompe.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-chillo-. Todo a sido como... perfecto.

-Katniss, querida-dice, imitando un tono repipi-Peeta Mellark es perfecto.

-Lo sé.

-Pensaba que se te había pasado el encaprichamiento-dice, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Oh! Y se me ha pasado... pero una servidora tiene hormonas y no puede dejar de reconocer un cuerpo perfecto y una personalidad perfecta...

-Aún no me trago que todo esto esté pasando de verdad-dice-¿Has oído lo que te ha dicho antes de que se fuera a buscar a su amigo? ¡Qué quería repetir más veces una noche así contigo!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! ¿Crees que se lo dice a todas?

-Es posible...-declara. ¡Pero quien sabe! Si te manda un mensaje o te llama, puedes ir descartando esa opción.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tienes raz-.

Noto como la sangre se me hiela, el puso se me para y la cara se me congela. _Mierda. _

-¡Eh! ¡Katniss! ¿Qué te pasa?

Balbuceo un poco, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Al cabo de unos segundos, trago saliva y anuncio:

-No le he dado mi número, ni él a mi el suyo.

...

Niaro niaro! ¡Madre mia! Este es OFICIALMENTE el comienzo de la historia de "Los Angeles" estoy muy, muy emocionada, porque aunque es una historia loca es la primera que publico fuera del contexto de los Juegos del Hambre, y estoy muy ilusionada! :3 El prólogo ha tenido una muy buena aceptación, así que estoy muy contenta! :D **Muchas gracias **a todas las que habeis dejado un review, a los favoritos y a los alerts! 3 Ya sabeis, comentarios buenos, malos, sugerencias de que quereis que pase, ideas que se os ocurran, teorias... todo en los reviews! :3

**IMPORTANTE:**

He tenido varias ideas para este fic. La primera es que para enseñaros que "modelitos" lleva Katniss lo voy a hacer de una forma más visual. He echo unos "diseños" sobre mi idea de como va vestida pero, por desgracia, FanFiction no permite hacer links a otras páginas T.T Lo pondré también en mi perfil, pero si quereis encontrar esos diseños solo teneis que ir a la pagina "polyvore" y buscar mi nick "monogotas2" en el buscador de arriba a la derecha, donde pone "miembros". Ahí encontrareis todos los diseños! :D Para evitar "spoilers" cada diseño solo lleva el titulo de "outfit (y un número)". Estaran ordenados cronologicamente. Para saber cuando debeis ir a la página, SUBRAYARÉ, la frase (ej. me puse un conjunto (outfit 1) ) y así lo encontrareis! :D Espero que os guste la idea, si teneis cualquier queja al respecto (como que os molesta para leer o algo), decirmelo porfa!

**REVIEWS! :D**

_**A.M. Darling **_¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te rías con este capi también! Le quiero añadir cosas modernas, como por ejemplo esto de los diseños o más adelante aparecerá twitter o youtube, además de Facebook, como no! Jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito y gracias por tomarte un tiempo por dejar el review!

_**La chica sin pan **_¡Me gusta que te haya enganchado! :3 Me gusta que sea gracioso y que el lenguaje sea como el que usamos nosotros cada dia! A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que importa en las historias, ¿no? que te puedas sentir identificado de algun modo, jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el cpai, y muchisimas gracias por dejar el review! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dejas estos reviews? D: JAJAJAJAJAA! Bueno, a ti ya no se ni que decirte ya, porque ahora te acabo de preguntar una cosa por face y seguro que te acabo dando un adelanto o algo D: (intentaré no sucumbir a la tentación!) Muchas gracias por todas las sugerencias o pensamientos que me has dado Y PARA DE DECIR QUE NO LO HACES D: Ya sabes, de aquí a Hollywood... con... ALGUIEN. e.e Jajajajajaja! Anda loca, un besito enorme! 3

_**Mockingjay Forever **_¡Gracias! Tienes toda la razón, se aleja muchisimo de Los Juegos del Hambre... pero son ideas locas que tienes mientras duermes y mira, las tienes que sacar a flote jajajaja! Espero que el capi te guste y haya cumplido tus expectativas! Muchas gracias por el review y por ponerla en alerts! Un besito enorme! 3 3

_** .9 **_¡Muchas gracias! :D Jajajaja! Es gracioso imaginar a Peeta como estrella de Hollywood, pero aver :3 Katniss más que su admiradora tuvo una especie de "enamoramiento" juvenil cuando era pequeñita (Peeta lleva haciendo pelis desde que es jovencito) pero se le pasó con la edad! Ahora es más una fan de su trabajo y de sus peliculas como veremos más adelante, pero esa faceta "acosadora" de pequeñita saldrá más adelante :3 Espero que te guste la forma en la que se han conocido! Ya veremos que pasa con estos dos! (Y que no te salga humo de la cabezaa!) Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**kenigal **_¿De verdad siempre te imaginaste un tema así? Jajajaj! Pues tenemos telepatia! :D Muchas gracias por apoyarme en todas las historias que estoy realizando, y dejar un review capitulo tras capitulo! Significa muchisimo para mí! Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que haya cumplido tus expectativas :3 Un besito muy grande! :D 3

_**mabeling **_¡Jajajajajajaaj! Me hizo gracia poner lo de "Ice Age 4" más que nada porque así le doy como veracidad a la historia, sabes? Así como en las canciones de este capi, así habrá más cosas :3 Peeta ya ha entrado en acción :3 sigue siendo el mismo Peeta encantador de siempre, de eso no hay duda :3 Y no te preocupes, Katniss no será tan insensible! No tiene ninguna preocupación (que sepamos por ahora e.e) y por eso se abrirá completamente al amor! Gale ya ha aparecido! De momento las calabazas han sido suaves, pero ya veremos más adelante que ocurrirra con Gale... 8) Un besito muy fuerte

_**KoyukiBetts **_Jajajajaja! El enamoramiento platónico de Katniss por Peeta pasó hace mucho tiempo (ella tiene ahora 18 y estuvo enamorada con 11,12,13...) pero por suerte lo superó (como tú y como yo con Rupert Grint xD) y bueno, es un tema que saldrá más adelante :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**SweetyWeasleyBass **_¡Jajajajaajajajajajajajaja! Pues sí, algo así me imaginé yo tambien! El sello del capitolio y de golpe la cara de Peeta, y entonces...: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (En plan crepusculo jajajajajaja). Muchas gracias por seguir también esta historia y por tomarte un tiempo para dejar un review! Mi intención es esa, que sea una historia natural que podria pasar estos dias entre un famoso y una chica normal! :D Incluiré "tecnologia" y redes sociales en los próximos capis, que es una cosa que me muero por hacer! Un beso muy fuerte! 3


	3. El reencuentro

**II. EL REENCUENTRO**

Estoy delante del ordenador sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Por un lado, tengo a Madge diciendome:

-Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo...

Por el otro lado tengo a mi propia conciencia, que me dice que no lo haga, que me estoy equivocando, que esto no puede acabar bien. Después de un largo día de cavilaciones e imaginaciones decido hacer caso a mi pepito grillo en particular que nunca se equivoca: Madge.

Abro Twitter y busco: _Peeta Mellark_

Me sale como primera opción, cómo no. ¿Seguidores? 834.980 Estoy segura que tres partes de ellos son chicas hormonadas que sueñan con conocerle, con mirar fíjamente esos ojos azules o con acariciar esos preciosos rizos rubios. Muchos de los twits son peticiones de matrimonio o de insinuaciones sexuales; lo que yo decía, adolescentes hormonadas.

-Je-pienso con rabia-. Pero ninguna lo conoce, y yo sí.

Reflexiono durante un momento lo que acabo de pensar. Parece mentira, pero por increible que parezca, hará menos de 24 horas que conocí a Peeta Mellark en un bar, hablamos, nos hicimos una foto y nos olvidamos de darnos los teléfonos. Esa idea es el impulso final que necesito para apretar el botón de "seguir". Es una locura pensar que entre los 834.980 seguidor verá que una tal ha empezado a seguirte, así que decido escribir un tweet.

**Katniss Everdeen ( Kat. Everdeen ); **_**PeetaMellark.74 Felicidades por tu nueva pelicula! Espero que rompas muchos esquemas (y corazones) con ella!**_

Tambien soy consciente de que soy una demente si creo que verá el tweet en medio de todas las peticiones de matrimonio, pero en fin, algo es algo. Lo he intentado.

Cierro el ordenador y Madge me coje el hombro.

-¡Oye!-grita-. ¡Quita esa cara de muerta! Tal vez lo ve, quien sabe...

-Madge...-digo en tono condescendiente-. Lo siguen casi un millón de personas, le escriben tweets otras tantas y seguro que ni se acuerda de mí.

-Ya, lo sé... ¡pero joder! ¡Se quiso hacer una foto contigo expresamente! Tú no se la pediste, y encima él la quiso con su propio móbil, ¡como de recuerdo!

La sola idea de que realmente quisiera tener algún tipo de contacto o de recuerdo de mí me parece absurda, pero a la vez me hace despertar mariposas en el estómago.

Vamos a la cocina para cenar. Hoy me toca a mí y estoy en medio de una nube, no tengo ganas de cocinas, así que saco un par de cuencos y preparo cereales para las dos.

-¿Cereales?-pregunta ella, incrédula-. ¿Para cenar?

-¿Qué?-digo, con una sonrisa-. Son muy nutritivos, tienen mucha fibra, ya lo sabes...

Mientras cenamos sentadas en los taburetes de la encimera, volvemos progresivamente a nuestra vida normal sin Peetas Melllarks.

-Oye, y lo del trabajo, ¿qué harás?-me pregunta Madge.

-Pues no lo sé... creo que iré a rellenar solicitudes de empleo mañana por la mañana, aver si consigo que me llamen para alguna entrevista. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo las tienes?

-Mañana por la tarde tengo una entrevista en una tienda de ropa de por aquí cerca, _Dollovan. _Creo que es la típica tienda esnob de Los Ángeles donde te miran por encima del hombro, pero quien sabe... Y la otra entrevista la tengo pasado mañana a primera hora, en una peluquería.

-¿Una peluquería?-pregunto esceptica. Madge siempre ha tenido un talento especial con los peinados, el maquillaje y la ropa, es cierto... pero no tiene ningún título ni ninguna formación al respecto, está estudianto Bellas Artes, así que no sé si la contratarian como peluquera.

-No te asustes-me contesta, con una sonrisita-. No tocaria ninguna cabeza... aún. La entrevista es para ser recepcionista y asistenta de las peluqueras.

-¡Eso es genial!

-¡Lo sé!-exclama, riendo-. Si me cogieran, podría formarme como peluquera y esteticien, y después podría formar mi cadena de ropa o ser estilista.

-Madre mía...-sus sueños me abruman. Lo tiene todo tan claro y lo ve todo tan fácil que es dificil no sentir una envidia sana por ella. Yo sigo perdida en mi mundo. No sé que estudiar, ni con que objetivo. Es verdad que en la universidad estoy matriculada en la carrera de Derecho, pero no tengo claro que eso sea lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Demasiada organización, demasiado protocolo, demasiada responsabilidad, demasiado _todo_.

De repente, mi móvil vibra.

-¿Sí?-contesto. Una voz me responde al otro lado de la línia.

-¡Descerebrada!-chilla mi hermana mayor, Johanna-. ¿Se puede saber que narices haces en Los Ángeles? ¡Hace dos dias me estabas acompañando a mi prueba del peinado y-

Mierda. Se me había olvidado volver a llamar a Johanna Mason, mi hermana mayor postiza. Cuando mi madre empezó a desarollar una especie de depresión después de que mi padre muriera, los servicios sociales enviaron a Johanna como canguro de Prim y mi. Como eramos tan pequeñas, la acabé "adoptado" como mi hermana mayor. Ella me cuidaba y yo la hacía enfadar, y conforme me fui haciendo mayor, se acabó convirtiendo en mi confidente de ligues y de bromas, y después siempre me cubría cuando hacía alguna gamberrada. Nos fuimos juntando cada vez más, y hemos acabado teniendo una relación como la que yo tengo com Prim. En un par de semanas, voy a ser la dama de honor en su boda, y siempre que me preguntan, contesto que Johanna es mi hermana de verdad.

-Mierda, Johanna... ¡lo siento mucho! Te llamé cuando me enteré que me iba pero me saltó el contestador... luego empecé a hacer las maletas y me medio peleé con mi madre; entonces apareció Prim y después tuve que llamar a Gale. Más tarde tuve toda la emoción del viaje, cuando llegué aquí estaba demasiado cansada como recordar que tenia que llamar, y al dia siguiente colocamos los muebles y despues... eh... después me fui a dormir.

Nunca le oculto nada a ningún miembro de mi familia, pero creo que decirles que me estoy yendo de fiesta y conociendo a actores famosos no es una buena forma de que confien en mi capacidad de subsistencia en una ciudad ajena.

Le hago un signo a Madge para que me disculpe y me levanto de la mesa, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-Joder, Katniss...-se queja Johanna-. ¿Es que no te importo? ¿Ni si quiera pensaste durante un segundo en que yo también me queria despedir de ti?-su voz suena dolida, y eso es lo que más me puede afectar en estos momentos.

-Lo sé Johanna...-digo, compungida-. Es solo que todo pasó demasiado deprisa... Madge me soltó la bomba y al dia siguiente ya estaba haciendo las maletas para salir del pueblo en 24 horas. Llegué aquí antes de ayer y no sé...¡hace una semana ni me imaginaba que estaría aquí ahora mismo!

Al otro lado de la línea sólo hay silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, digo.

-Seré tu esclava-oigo como se rie.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que seré tu esclava el tiempo que quieras para que me perdones...-digo, poniendo un pucherito aunque no me pueda ver.

-Está claro que los años solo te vuelven más descerebrada...

-¡Es tú culpa!-me defiendo.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunta, haciendose la ofendida.

-¡Sí! ¡Tu me llevaste a los bosques a caminar en vez de regalarme barbies, ¡y me hiciste ser todo lo loca y machote que soy ahora!

-Venga descerebrada... ¡no eres un machote!-me doy cuenta que no ha dicho nada respecto a que esté loca, lo que hace que una gran sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en mi cara.

-Bueno, tal vez de cuerpo no...-contesto, riendo-. Pero la mayoria de chicas de por aquí no visten como yo... deberías verlas. Andan arriba y abajo con sus tacones y sus vestiditos mirándote por encima del hombro... Además, yo estoy acostumbrada a los bosques y los árboles, ¡como tú! ¡Esta ciudad es ENORME! Hoy, cuando iba tranquilamente por la calle he ido a cruzar la calzada, ¡y casi muero atropellada! No sé, no me pensaba que todos esos coches pudieran caber en un mismo espacio... en el pueblo pasa uno de muy de vez en cuando, ¡ya lo sabes!

-Sí... ¡la primera vez que salí del condado yo también me quedé parada! Fui a Nueva York y me convencí a mi misma de que no iba a sobrevivir... ¡cuando volví a casa casi ni me lo podia creer!-ambas reímos durante un rato.

-Vale, vale, bueno... ¿me perdonas?-pregunto, poniendo una voz triste.

-Claro que sí, ¡descerebrada!

-¡Bien!-río.

-Así que serás mi esclava durante el día de mi boda-dice, insinuante.

-Mierda-su risa se ha ido haciendo mayor conforme avanzabamos en nuestra conversa, pero ahora es ya insostenible. No puede parar de reír durante mucho, mucho rato-. Sí, sí, muy graciosa...

-¡Oye! ¡Ha sido tu idea!

-Sí claro...-remugo, mientras enciendo el ordenador de nuevo-. Seguro que lo tenías planeado desde el principio.

-Un poquito...-acepta. Yo solo gimo. Tengo 18 años y me sigue manejando a su antojo, como si no hubieramos crecido.

-¡LO ACABO DE PUBLICAR EN TWITTER!-chilla de repente.

-¿Qué?-susurro.

-Acabo de publicar en Twitter que serás mi esclava durante el dia de mi boda para que no puedas echarte atrás... ¡ahora es un trato oficial que estará para siempre en internet!-contesta alegremente.

-Johanna... ¡Estás loca!-exclamo mientras pongo una mano en mi frente-. Anda, ahora lo voy a ver... te cuelgo ya, que tengo que volver a cenar, ¿vale? Te quiero hermanita.

-¡Y yo a ti!-me contesta.

Finalmente, el ordenador se enciende, y abro Twitter rápidamente. El twit de mi hermana aparece el primero.

**Johanna Mason ( JohannaMason); **_**Informo a todo el mundo que ha aceptado ser mi esclava durante mi boda. Iba a ser un gran día, ¡pero ahora será maravilloso! Va por ti hermanita! :3 **_

Y, adjuntado, una foto de un muñeco diabólico que dice_: ¡Venganza!_

Justo le voy a contestar cuando me llega una notificación. Tengo un nuevo seguidor en Twitter.

_**"Peeta Mellark ( PeetaMellark.74) te está siguiendo en twitter ( ) ¡Enviale un tweet!**_

Siento que me congelo de golpe. No me puedo mover de la silla, no puedo apartar la vista de la pantalla ni las manos del ratón o del teclado. Paralizada.

Peeta Mellark me está siguiendo en twitter... ¿a mí? ¿Qué solo tengo como seguidores a Madge, Gale y a mi familia? ¿Cómo me habrá visto en medio de toda esa gente?

Madge entra en mi habitación dando gritos.

-¡Oye! Pues esto de los cereales me ha gust-se queda callada cuando me ve sentada en la silla en estado de shock-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en casa?

Yo sólo señalo la pantalla con la cabeza. Se coloca detrás de mi y la oigo jadear.

-Katniss, ¡esto es muy fuerte! ¡PERO MUCHO! ¿Eres consciente de la de gente que le envia tweets y cosas? ¡Te ha encontrado, tía! No me lo puedo creer...

De repente, suelta un jadeo más fuerte que el anterior.

-¿Tu has visto su perfil?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No.

-Pues mira esto-dice, mientras me señala su último tweet.

**Peeta Mellark ( PeetaMellark.74); **_**Gran noche la de ayer chicos! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí, fue una noche muy, muy especial! ¡Espero haber sido un caballero!**_

Adjuntado al tweet está nuestra foto, la que tomamos con su móbil. Aunque yo he sido cortada de ella, se me ven las pulseras de la mano izquierda y mi signo de la victoria. Prácticamente no se nota que había alguien con él, y si alguien se da cuenta, seguramente sobreentiendan que es una fan.

-Madge...¿por qué me ha cortado?-digo, con la voz temblando.

-¿Sólo te preocupas por eso? Katniss, fijate lo que dice! Fue una noche muy, _muy_ especial, y además en la foto justamente se te ve haciendo el signo de la victoria! Sabes perfectamente que lo hiciste para mofarte de él, así que seguramente tiene algo que ver! Además... ¿cómo que "espera haber sido un caballero"? ¿Quién te ayudó a levantarte? ¿Y quién no se molestó cuando le tiraste la copa por encima?

-Yo, eh...-sigo paralizada-. La verdad es que no sé que hacer o qué pensar.

-Bueno, pues mientras lo piensas, ¡aparta tu culo y dejame mirar mi perfil en Facebook! No he entrado desde que salimos de Lowville y me estoy muriendo por cambiar mi lugar de residencia a "Los Ángeles, California". ¡Qué bien suena!-se rie de su propia broma y me aleja de la silla. Yo me estiro en la cama intentando ordenar mis pensamientos cuando su voz me vuelve a sobresaltar.

-Eh... deberías ver esto.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, verás... tu facebook seguía abierto cuando he abierto la página y me he fijado en que tienes una solicitud de amistad nueva.

-¡APARTATE DE MI SILLA!-chillo. Me pongo otra vez delante del ordenador y lo veo. Una nueva solicitud de _**Frances Lou**_**, **residente en Francia, sin foto de perfil y sin amigos en común. Decepcionada, ya llevaba el cursor hacia el botón de "Rechazar" cuando un nuevo indicador rojo se enciende en la parte superior de la pantalla.

-¡UN NUEVO MENSAJE, UN NUEVO MENSAJE!-grita Madge en mi oreja.

-¡LO SÉ! ¡TENGO OJOS!-le devuelvo el grito.

Con la respiración agitada llevo el cursor hacia el puntito rojo que reclama mi atención. Lo abro y veo que es un nuevo mensaje de Frances Lou.

_**De: Frances Lou**_

_**Asunto: Hola chica del bar! :D**_

_**Mensaje: Espero que seas la correcta, ¡porque sino tendria un problema serio! Igualmente, no hay mucha gente con tu nombre, ¡así que no me puedo equivocar mucho! (o eso espero!) :). Me encantó conocerte ayer en el bar, de verdad. Me alegro que me hayas seguido en twitter, porque sino habria pensado que no me querias volver a ver! No nos pudimos despedir y me sabió fatal... Bueno, espero tu respuesta! :)**_

_**Besos, Peeta. (O Frances Lou, si prefieres! Jajajajja)**_

Esto no está pasando. Esto no es real, debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Peeta Mellark no se está poniendo en contacto conmigo.

-Katniss... no quisiera alarmarte...¡PERO PEETA MELLARK TE ACABA DE ENVIAR UN MENSAJE!

-MADGE, ¡CALMA!-insto. Su esquizofrenia paranoica no me ayuda. La echo fuera de la habitación mientras abro ITunes y empiezo a escuchar mi música preferida. Empiezo por Mumford and Sons; su música es tan relajante que de golpe los nervios se me pasan, incluso con Madge aporreando la puerta para que la deje entrar, y lo veo todo claro. Ayer, mientras hablaba con él, no pensaba que fuera una estrella de cine ni mi encaprichamiento juvenil; ayer por la noche simplemente era Peeta Mellark, un chico guapisimo al que había conocido en un bar una noche cualquiera. Puede ser mi amigo, eso está claro.

Vuelvo al ordenador, abro la pantalla y, decidida, aprieto a "Aceptar" a la solicitud de Frances Lou. Después, contesto el mensaje.

**K: **_**No es por ofender... ¿pero cómo sé que eres el verdadero Peeta? Ö LOL. **_

La respuesta no tarda ni un minuto en aparecer.

**F: **_**Espera y verás... **_

Durante tres minutos me muerdo las uñas, impaciente. ¡No soporto que me hagan esperar!

**F: **_**Ya está. Mira Twitter. **_

Dios... Twitter, mi gran amigo. ¿Qué ha echo Peeta? ¿Me ha mencionado en un tweet? ¿Sabe que eso echaria por los suelos mi privacidad?

Abro twitter y, como lo estoy siguiendo, su tweet me sale enseguida.

**Peeta Mellark ( PeetaMellark.74); **_**¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Aquí estoy, haciendo unas bromas con unos amigos, ¡que no creen nada de lo que digo! Fijaros que cosa más curiosa me encontré tambien ayer por la noche **_

Y ahí hay una foto de un vaso roto. Fácilmente uno se da cuenta de que esa foto está sacada de Google, pero aún así, me hace gracia verla. Claramente se está riendo de mí. Cristales rotos y una copa medio llena, la perfecta mezcla de los dos encontronazos que tuvimos ayer por la noche. El tweet no tarda ni un minuto en estar lleno de retweets, favoritos y contestaciones. Por pura curiosidad, decido mirar un par de ellos.

**Peeta Mellark Fans ( Peetafans); **_** PeetaMellak.74 OMG Peeta! Esperamos que estés bien! **_

**Peeta Mellark News ( WelovePeeta); **_** PeetaMellark.74; ¿Por qué bares sales de fiesta, Peeta?**_

**Sean Wright ( Sean.56); **_** PeetaMellark.74; Soy una gran fan! RT, porfa?**_

Y la lista nunca acaba. Cada segundo aparecen 45 tweets nuevos, o almenos esa es mi impresión. Rápidamente, vuelvo a la página de facebook y abro el chat. Él ya me ha hablado.

**F:**_** ¿Me crees ahora?**_

**K:**_** ¡Y tanto! Pero creo que no te recuerdo exactamente. Eres... ¿Peeta Mellark? Ö**_

**F: **_**Ja-ja. Sé que en verdad te encanto. ;)**_

_**K: Guardate tus encantos para otra, monada. **_

**F: **_**Almenos aceptas que soy una monada :)**_

Me muerdo el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Este chico es un ligón de cuidado. En dos frases ya ha echo que mi corazón de vueltas como si volviera a tener 15 años.

**K: **_**Bueno, sí, lo que tu digas... Queria decirte que yo también siento mucho no haber podido despedirme de ti ayer... Te estuve esperando en la salida del bar, pero había tantos paparazzis que creo que no me viste. Te vi subir al coche con Cato y dar la vuelta a la calle.**_

**F: **_**Mierda, joder. Sabía que tenia que haberte buscado un poco más...**_

**K:**_** No, no, tranquilo... así los paparazzi ni se dieron cuenta de que estabas buscando a alguien...**_

**F: **_**Touché. Bueno... ¿no vas a pedirme mi número, ni el lugar donde vivo, ni nada por el estilo?**_

**K:**_** En realidad estaba esperando a que todo eso me lo preguntaras tú a mi. **_

¿Desde cuando coqueteo tanto con los chicos? No negaré que he tenido varios novios, pero siempre eran ellos los que daban el paso... Este chico, en 24 horas, me ha trastocado los esquemas completamente.

**F: **_**Bien, señorita. ¿Puedo obtener su maravilloso número?**_

Sonrío. Pues claro que lo puede tener.

**K: **_**Será un placer. 84759465875**_

**F: **_**Espléndido. Ahora mismo la llamo para que obtenga usted también mi número. **_

Que hable así de repipi, como si volviera a estar en el siglo pasado me hace soltar una risotada. Está claro que, además de un ligón, es un bromista... y me encanta. En cuestión de segundos oigo mi móbil sonar y apagarse. Obtengo su número y... ¿bajo que nombre lo guardo?

**K:**_** Eh... ¿Peeta?**_

**F: **_**¿Sí, mi lady? **_

**K:**_** Sé que suena raro... ¿pero que nombre te pongo en la agenda? ¿Peeta? ¿Frances? ¿Chico del bar?**_

**F: **_**Bueno, siempre que me prometas que no pierdas el móbil, me puedes guardar por mi nombre... sería un honor :) **_

**K: **_**Jajaja. Vale**_

Guardo su número bajo el nombre de "Peeta" y cierro el teléfono, flipando. Mi teléfono de mierda guarda en su interior el número personal de Peeta Mellark. Cansada de oír los gritos de Madge le acabo abriendo la puerta para que entre.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?-dice, flipando-. ¿Su último tweet iba para ti? ¡Lo he leído desde mi portátil!

-Sí, iba para mí... le he pedido que me confirmara que ese tal Frances era él.

-¡Pues claro que era él! ¿No has leido el mensaje?

-Claro que sí, idiota-digo, dándole un golpe en el hombro-. Pero se llamaba Frances Lou y-

-¿Y qué pretendes?-me pregunta, mirandome con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Qué tenga un Facebook que ponga Peeta Mellark? ¡Lo acosarían!

-Ya...

-¡Bueno, bueno!-exclama moviendo mucho las manos-. ¿Y ahora que estáis haciendo?

-Estamos hablando por el chat de Facebook.

-Qué fuerte...

-¿Cómo que qué fuerte? Madge, ¡es una persona normal!

-Ya... pero no me digas que el corazón no te va a mil.

Tiene razón, eso no se lo puedo negar, pero conforme más hablo con él más me olvido de que es una estrella de cine, porque lo hace todo tan fácil y tan simple que es como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Tengo que seguir haciendo cosas Madge-digo, cambiando de tema.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Porque hablar con Peeta Mellark no es hacer una _cosa_, ¡es hacer un milagro!-bromea-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Pues no lo sé, no lo sé-contesto con una gran sonrisa-. Por ahora, ¡parece que somos algo así como amigos!

-Bueno, pues ya me invitarás a la boda, ¡eh-dice, saliendo de mi habitación. Me quedo congelada durante un segundo. ¿La boda? ¿Casarme con Peeta Mellark? Debe estar de broma, ¡pero si lo conocí ayer! Además, incluso la mera idea de salir con él como algo más que amigos me asusta; los paparazzi, la prensa, las fans... Pero, ¿en qué narices estoy pensando? Apenas nos conocemos, y además, estoy segura de que hay una multitud de chicas famosas que quieren salir con él... pero aún así...

Las mariposas se apoderan de mi estómago una vez más y vuelvo al ordenador.

**F: **_**¿Ya lo has guardado? Ö (21:30)**_

**F:¿**_**Hola? (21.35)**_

**F: **_**Mierda. (21.40)**_

Me doy cuenta de que son ya las 21.50, es decir, que llevo veinte minutos "callada" y que ha dejado de hablarme desde hace diez; más que eso, ya ni siquiera está conectado.

_Mierda, joder. _

**K: **_**¡Peeta! Mi amiga Madge me ha empezado a hablar y luego me he despistado pensando en cosas raras, siento haberme quedado callada! **_

Evidentemente, está desconectado y no verá el mensaje hasta que no vuelva a abrir su cuenta; empiezo a notar un nudo en el estómago, una gran ansiedad que nace en mi vientre y que viaja hasta mi garganta. ¿En tan poco tiempo ya he empezado a desarrollar una especie de dependencia de él? Esto no es bueno. No sé que hacer... dejárlo todo, ¿parar de hablar como si esto nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Esperar a volver a verle conectado y a que vea el mensaje? ¿Tal vez me estoy comportando como una acosadora? Al final, no dejo que la angustia me gane y decido jugármela todo a una y enviarle un mensaje de texto por _WhatsUpp. _

_**-¡Peeta! Te acabo de dejar un mensaje en Facebook, pero no estoy segura de que lo hayas visto. Mi compañera de piso (Madge, la que se rió cuando me caí al suelo TT) me ha estado molestando durante un rato, y luego he estado un ratito despistada. ¡Lo siento!**_

Cuando aprieto el botor de enviar, el arrepentimiento empieza a apoderarse de mí_. ¿Qué coño acabo de hacer? _Inmediatamente pongo el teléfono en silencio y lo coloco boca abajo en la cama, porque tengo miedo que no conteste. Seguro que está pensando que soy una acosadora o algo peor, hablándole por todos los sitios que tengo a mi alcance, intentando ponerme en contacto con él...

_Beep. Beep._

El teléfono empieza a vibrar. Con las manos temblando, lo cojo y veo que he recibido un nuevo mensaje de Peeta.

_**-Buf, me acabas de quitar un peso de encima :) Pensaba que sólo querías mi número para venderlo por ahí o algo, como te has quedado callada después de dártelo... :( **_

¿Podía ser más mono? Decido contestarle con sinceridad

_**-Bueno, la verdad es que aún no me creo que tenga tu número ni que esté hablando contigo. Hace sólo un par de dias que llegué a L.A, ¡y mi vida ha cambiado mucho en demasiado poco tiempo!**_

¿Le estoy dando demasiada información? Hablar con él es demasiado fácil, demasiado normal. Como le he dicho a Magde antes, consigue que poco a poco me vaya olvidando de que es famoso y de que hace mucho tiempo estuve "enamorada" de él.

_**-¡Así que te intimida mi fama, eh! **_

Sonrío.

_**-¡Nah! :3 Sólo un poquitín de nada... ¿Ahora dónde estás?**_

Creo que lo mejor es cambiar de tema, porque sino acabaría contandole que estuve pilladisima de él, y entonces... bueno, seguramente huiria.

_**-En casa, con Cato. Creo que está un poco cabreado porque no le estoy haciendo caso, pero bueno... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer :)**_

¿Más importantes que qué? ... No lo estará diciendo por mí, ¿no? Definitivamente, es un ligón, y, definitivamente, me encanta.

_**-Jajajaja. Mi amiga está igual. La he echado de la habitación para que no me molestara... además, tiene que dormir! Mañana le espera un gran dia... ¡Entrevistas de trabajo! Yo no tengo tanta suerte... TT Mañana iré a rellenar solicitudes de empleo aver si me llaman :(**_

Me parece increíble que le esté contando todo esto a Peeta, pero realmente _quiero_ contárselo. Me cuesta muchisimo abrirme a las personas, es dificil que se ganen mi confianza, pero con él siento que es imposible que me traicione, e incluso sabiendo que pasado mañana me habrá olvidado porque habrá conocido a otra me siento feliz, feliz como hacía tiempo que no estaba.

Seguimos hablando por teléfono por lo que parecen horas, hasta que al final miro la hora en el reloj de la pared.

_**-Peeta! Son las 2.30 de la mañana! **_

_**-Qué? Ya? Mierda, mañana temprano tengo que ir a una entrevista! D: Lo siento, me tengo que ir a dormir ya! **_

_**-Ugh, jo :( Bueno, buenas noches, Peeta :)**_

_**-Buenas noches, preciosa. **_

Cierro _WhatsUpp _y me meto en la cama. De repente, la realidad me golpea, haciendome abrir los ojos de golpe.

_Peeta Mellark me acaba de llamar preciosa._

* * *

___Por desgracia, FanFiction no permite colocar arro-bas (ni siquiera escribir el nombre xD) en sus historias, así que toda la parte de Twitter ha quedado algo extraña... espero que se entienda!_

_Aún no me creo toda la aceptación que ha tenido la historia! En el último capitulo, que apenas es el segundo, recibí 13 reviews! Me parece una pasada, __**MUCHAS GRACIAS! *-***_

_Esta es la primera historia fuera de los límites de los libros que escribo, y me he sentido tan bien acogida y todo, que madre mia! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! He intentado remarcar las conversas por internet o móbil con la negrita, espero que no os haya molestado a la hora de leer! Cualquier queja, me avisais! :D Después, _

_Me gustaria aclarar que los twitters me los estoy inventando, cualquier persona que encontréis con ese nombre (si lo hayxD) no tiene nada que ver con la historia! :3_

_Espero que os haya gustado el modo en el que Peeta y Katniss se reencuentran! :DD  
Tengo que reconocer que esta historia la estoy escribiendo mientras voy publicando, no la tengo escrita previamente, así que si tenéis cualquier sugerencia, cualquier cosa que os guste o que no (como me dijo LuciaGandra y que se lo agradecí un montón!), __que os gustaría que pasara... __así hacemos una historia mejor para todos!_

_Y dios, de verdad, muchisimas gracias! 3 _

**Así que este capítulo os lo dedico a todas: ****LuciaGandara; yumiiyumyum; Katniss Ainsworth; Coraline Kinomoto; Guest (1); Wings; Shakty Mellark Everdeen; La chica sin pan; kenigal; Guest (2); .9; KoyukiBetts; A.M Darling. **

_Gracias a todas por molestaros en dejar un review, significa muchisimo para mí y me anima a continuar, a seguir escribiendo y a intentar hacerlo cada vez un poquito mejor. _

**REVIEWS! :DDD**

_**LuciaGandara **_¡Vaya! Muchas gracias! :D La verdad es que sí que es una locura xD Y en este capi igual, con los comentarios y todo Jajajaja! Bueno, como ya te dije muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, porque ayuda a mejorar cada vez un poquito más! Espero haber ido con un poco más de calma esta vez, a ver que me dices! :3 ¿Te has identificado con Katniss? :D Tú también vistes como ella y tal? Es un estilo que me encanta, e incluso una amiga me ha dicho que me estoy haciendo un poco parecida a ella..xD Pero queria dar la imagen de que Katniss no es perfecta, ni mucho menos! (y quien mejor que yo para demostrarlo!XD) Estoy bastante cansada de los fics que son: Katniss, con su piel perfecta, su estomago plano, sus labios carnosos... parece que para que Peeta (o cualquier tio) se interese por una chica debe ser la tipica de las revistas, y ya está bien :3 Jajajajaj! Un beso y muchas gracias! :D 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_No es tan genial! ¬¬ Gale es un idiiota, como se demostrará proximamente MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Fíjate si Katniss tiene suerte que no tiene una hermana, tiene _dos. _(Je) Y además tiene una suerte con lo de Peeta que no es normal... pero además, también su encanto tiene parte de culpa de su suerte! e.e Osea, si hubiera sido desagradable o algo Peeta no se habria fijado en ella :3 Que Peeta buscaba a Katniss je... quién saaaaaaaaaaaaaabe e.e Se desvelará en próximos capitulos! e.e (Mi objetivo: ALFOMBRA ROJA.) Espero haberte vuelto 9085475893470472' veces más loca con este capi :3 Un besazo! 3

_**Katniss Ainsworth**_¡Muchas gracias! :D Jajajajajaja! Lo de "que fuerte" lo digo mucho, muchisimo, y le he acabado dando esa característica a Madge!XD En este capi lo vuelve a decir muchisimo! :3 Me encanta que lo digas en voz alta, lo vives! Así se hace! :3 Muchisimas gracias por decirme todo eso, madre mia... puf, nose que decir xD Pero muchisimas, muchisimas gracias 3 Me encanta poner canciones que suenan ahora, así le doy veracidad JAJAJAJAJA! Muchisimas gracias también por lo de favoritos! Tienes también razón con lo de Jen y Josh, tendria sentido también! Pero bueno! Son historias diferentes ya lo verás :3 JAJAJAJA! Dios, muchas gracias a ti por decirme que te he alegrado el dia! Tu si que me has sacado una sonrisa! :D

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_¡Muchas gracias por tu review! 3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :D Un besazo!

_**Guest (1) **_Jajaja! Peeta es adorable, como se ha demostrado ya mil veces :3 Pero en el fic vemos tambien su parte graciosa y ligona 8) Jajajajajaja! Aquí tontean cada vez más (aviso que cada vez el tonteo será más evidente :3333) y sí, amor a primera vista! Peeta se ha fijado en ella, lo demuestra con lo del teléfono! 8) Katniss, después de todo, es una chica como nosotras que tiene su lado fan-girl y al final lo tiene que dejar salir 8) Espero que te haya gustado la forma que tienen de reencontrarse! Un besito! :D

_**Wings **_Dios... muchisimas gracias! Es que, me alegras el dia muchisimo! Siento la tardanza, pero he estado un poco liada con los otros fics! Espero que te haya gustado! Creo que no se pidieron los números porque estaban tan embobados el uno con el otro que solo pensaban en disfrutar el momento y nada más... por desgracia, que Cato se perdiera y que los paparazzis estuvieran ahi les ha impedido darse los números pero ellos ya han sabido volver a ver a encontrarse! :3 Muchisimas gracias por lo de la historia interesante, espero que te haya gustado! La trama de la peli "El Capitolio" la explicaré más adelante, en un capi donde Peeta tiene una entrevista! (Aún no lo he escrito, pero ya tengo la idea :3) Jajajaja! Muchisimas gracias! :D Perdona por no responderte, pero es como una intriga de la historia 8) Preguntame cualquier otra cosa si quieres :333 Jajajajaja DIos, me sabe fatal que me preguntes algo que no puedo responder . Bueno, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen **_Sí, es inevitable que se parezcan porque ambos son famosos (y uno interpreta al otro xD), pero ya verás que tendrán aspectos personales y físicos muy distintos! :D Espero haber actualizado rapido y que te haya gustado el capi! Muchisimas gracias! 3

_**La chica sin pan **_¡Muchas gracias! Gale es idiota, más adelante volverá a aparecer (por desgracia) pero ya veremos que ocurre con él en un par (o más xD) de capis! La actitud de Madge cuando Katniss se cae es la CLAVE XD Creo que en esa situación cualquier buena amiga se partiria en vez de ayudar a su amiga xDD Pero Peeta está ahi, para salvarla e.e Creo que aunque en los libros Katniss es una gran cazadora, en realidad es torpe (que no quita que tenga grandes habilidades con las armas) porque sino fijate en como tiene miedo de caerse de los tacones o como cae de culo cuando salta de la reja (en los libros xD) Las redes sociales han permitido que se encuentren, ALELUYA! Aún así, queria que Katniss diera el primer paso... MUJERES AL PODER! JAJAJAJ Espero haber contestado a la pregunta en este capi! Johanna es su "Hermana" mayor, la que se casa. Creo que en último libro se demuestra que estas dos tienen una relación especial, y en parte, son buenas amigas. (Ya se sabe, quien comparte jeringuillas comparte corazón!XD) La pregunta es... con quien se casa Johanna? e.e MUAHAHHA! Estoy loca. Un besito, gracias 3 y espero que te haya gustado el capi!

_**kenigal **_Jajajaja! Muchisimas gracias! A parte del destino, me gusta pensar que Peeta estuvo buscando a Katniss por la discoteca... e.e Creo que, como en el libro, el se pilló de ella desde el primer momento! (no amor, pero si le habia gustado). Además, lo del teléfono creo que es porque los dos estaban como en su "burbuja" en la que nadie puede entrar, y solo querian que esa noche nunca acabara... vale, demasiado romantica xD Como ves, se han encontrado en facebook y twitter, pero Katniss ha dado el primer paso e.e Y lo de las cámaras ya veremos como se las apañan (si es que acaban juntos... MUAHAHAHAHAH) quiero dejar el suspense... e.e Cato también entrará en la historia más adelante, ya verás como! e.e Rue también entrará, pero aún faltan unos cuantos capis para que eso ocurra! Muchisisisimas gracias, muchisimas! 3 Un besazo muy grande! 3

_**Guest(2) **_¡Muchisimas gracias! Cuando dices que te saca la pena, ¿te refieres a que estas triste o deprimida? D: Si es así, yo también pasé por eso unos dias atrás TT así que cualquier cosa, me puedes dejar un mensaje! Y si no, bueno, pues también me puedes dejar un mensaje xDD pero me gusta que te haya gustado! :D Un besazo!

_** .9**_ Solo Katniss podria tirarle por encima una copa a una estrella de cine, tienes razon!XD Katniss no bebió mucho, simplemente unas pocas copas de cerveza, pero aún así si no estás acostumbrada a beber... Y aun no se han besado, pero ya veremos e.e JAJAJAJ eso que has dicho de nadie es perefecto y tal... yo también lo dije una vez! :3 Está claro que ambos tuvieron una conexion e.e pero creo que el segundo encontronazo se debe a que Peeta estuvo buscando a Katniss... e.e aunque eso nos lo confirmará Peeta más adelante, ya veremos! e.e ¿A que te refieres con que es como Josh Hutcherson? Sí que es verdad que se parecen, pero ambos tendran (i tienen) características muy diferentes! Jajaja dios, muchas gracias por eso de alegrarte el dia, me haces MUY feliz! Espero que te guste, un besito! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_En cierto punto es normal, porque al fin y al cabo, Peeta es una persona normal! :3 Jajajajajaj! Más adelante descubriremos si Peeta quiere otra noche como esas... e.e Estoy segura que algún dia a todas nos pasará algo con nuestro amor platónico! (?) JAJAJAJAJ! 3 Un besito y muchas gracias por dejar el review! 3

_**A.M Darling **_Jajajaja! Me gusta que hayas reido! Yo hace dos años conocí a mi amor platónico (Rupert Grint *_*) y dios, SENTÍ QUE ME MORÍA! Me he basado un poquito en esa experiencia (aunque simplemente le pedi una foto xD) para describir como Katniss se siente una vez se ha tranquilizado y está en su casa, dandose cuenta de que acaba de conocer a su antiguo amor platónico. En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, Gale volverá a aparecer más adelante, pero tranquila, a mi tampoco me cae bien así que... e.e Un besito, espero que te haya gsutado! 3


	4. La primera cita

¡Hola de nuevo! :D Antes que nada, en este capítulo vuelven a aparecer los conjuntos de Katniss; recomiendo que si queréis ver sus conjuntos entréis en mi página de Polyvore (tenéis el link en mi perfil : 3 ) y que la tengáis ya abierta para que cuando veáis algo así: (OUTFIT 2) lo encontréis enseguida (buscáis dentro de la colección LOS ANGELES [FANFIC] y lo veréis enseguida)! Espero que no sea demasiada molestia, cualquier queja o comentario, me lo decis! :) Un besito!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. LA PRIMERA CITA**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

La luz entra por las rendijas de la ventana y me revuelvo cansada sobre las sábanas. Miro el reloj; son las 9 en punto de la mañana.

-Joder...-murmuro. Ayer me metí en la cama a las 2.30, pero no me dormí hasta las 3 o las 4. Ni siquera me atreví a mirar la hora. Busco con la mirada ese objeto del demonio que me ha despertado y lo cojo. Un calor se empieza a extender por mi estómago y, sin quererlo, empiezo a sonreír. Tengo un nuevo mensaje de Peeta.

_**Buenos días, preciosa! :) Me están borrando la cara y pintándomela de nuevo para que parezca una persona en la entrevista! Me han echado la bronca por no dormir, pero si dependiera de mí me habría quedado despierto mucho más rato! Jajaja. Mucha suerte en tu búsqueda de empleo, preciosa. Besos, Peeta.**_

Argh. Creo que nunca me había despertado de tan buen humor. Si cualquier otra persona hubiese sido el remitente de este mensaje lo habría mandado a paseo, pero es Peeta y siento que todo lo que hace está bien. Además, teóricamente hoy tengo que empezar a buscar empleo, como bien me ha recordado, así que no ha estado mal que me despierte para que aproveche bien el dia. Contenta y con una sonrisa boba, me levanto de la cama, me ducho y bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

Por desgracia, Madge ya no está. Veo su nota encima de la mesa.

_**¡Eres una dormilona! Supongo que ayer te quedarías despierta hasta tarde eh... 8 ) Bueno, me voy a la entrevista de Dollovan, deséame suerte! Ah, y suerte para tí también con lo de las solicitudes! Volveré sobre las tres o así, si la cosa sale bien! Te quiero. Madge**_

Madge está muy loca, no me ayuda cuando me caigo y a veces me deja en evidencia, pero es la mejor amiga del mundo. Me visto (OUTFIT 2) y salgo de casa dispuesta a comerme el mundo, pero por desgracia, el mundo no está tan dispuesto a ello. En las primeras tiendas en las que entro, ni siquiera se molestan en intentar ser amables; al preguntar si tenian solicitudes de empleo que rellenar, se han limitado a echarme un vistazo rápido, decirme que no y a indicarme la salida. Decepcionada, recuerdo las palabras de mi madre:

-_No es tan fácil encontrar un empleo en L.A., Madge es la hija del alcalde..._

Pero no pienso dejar que su recuerdo me hunda. Ya me ha hundido lo suficiente durante los 18 años que he estado en ese pueblo. Ahora estoy viviendo mi vida y voy a conseguir todo lo que me proponga.

Con un ánimo renovado, me dirijo a la siguiente tienda de ropa después de ver la cara de Peeta estampada en una valla publicitaria al fondo de la calle.

Este tío está en todos lados.

Sonriendo, entro en la tienda y una chica, supongo que la encargada, se me queda mirando.

-Hola, bienvenida a _Rick's-_me dice ella. Es la típica californiana; morena, rubia, y con un vestido impecable. Calza unos altos tacones y su cinturón es simplemente de adorno. Cualquiera con un poco de vista se puede dar cuenta de que va _a la moda._

-Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Katniss.

-Bueno-sonríe-. Al presentarte de este modo creo que no vienes a comprar ropa.

-No-bajo la mirada algo avergonzada-Esto... eh...

-Tranquila. En los tiempos que corren es normal estar buscando empleo. ¿Es la primera vez que buscas uno?

-Sí-confieso-. Bueno, en verdad, es la primera vez que estoy en Los Ángeles.

-¡Oh! Bueno, ¡bienvenida!-sonríe de nuevo-. Ahora mismo te traigo una solicitud de empleo.

-Muchas gracias.

Estoy un rato sola y me dedico a observar la ropa que hay en esta tienda. Vestidos color... ¿beige?, seda, botines altos, precios escandalosos...

Llego a la conclusión de que este es, precisamente, el motivo por el cual en las otras tiendas ni siquiera me han dado una oportunidad. Toda esta ropa es tan... perfecta, tan arreglada, tan cara... Parece que las mujeres que compran aquí se pasan toda la mañana intentando decidir si el azul turquesa es mejor que el azul delfín y que están todo el rato a la última moda (aunque eso signifique llevar algo que meses atrás decian odiar). Me miro a mí misma en un espejo. Mi camisa de cuadros y mis Converse no parecen encajar aquí. Cuando la mujer me trae la solicitud, la relleno sin demasiadas ganas.

_Nombre: Katniss Everdeen._

_Edad: 18 años._

_Altura: 175_

_Peso: 68 kilos_

_Gustos: La música, los libros, pasarlo bien con mis amigos. _

Hasta aquí, todo normal. Las siguientes preguntas, aún así, me horrorizan.

_Accesorio preferido: _

_Prenda de ropa que no falta en tu armario: _

_Diseñador de moda preferido: _

_Modelo de pasarela preferido (chico o chica)_

_No saldría a la calle sin mí..._

Y como estas, muchas más. Respondo las primeras tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza, entrego la solicitud y me marcho.

Nunca me llamarán de una tienda así, no sé qué diseñadores de moda existen, no sé qué accesorio escogeria como preferido, y no sé que malditas modelos hay.

Capto mi reflejo en un escaparate. No soy la más alta, ni la más guapa. Llevo aparatos. Mi ropa no está exactamente a la moda. No llevo tacones. Tampoco maquillaje. No soy Madge. ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo intentando encontrar un empleo en una tienda de ropa elitista de Los Ángeles?

De repente, me fijo y veo que no estoy delante de un escaparate. Estoy delante del cristal de una cafeteria.

Bueno, almenos es mejor que cualquier de esas tiendas de ahí.

La cafeteria es un lugar muy agradable. Está ambientada en el típico salón de los 50, con las camareras vestidas en falditas azules (algunas incluso en patines) y con la decoración típica de esa edad. En las paredes habitan periódicos de esas épocas, y la música parece estar estancada en 1956.

Me encanta.

Pregunto a una camarera por el encargado y ella me guía hasta una salita oculta detrás de una puerta que simula ser un tocadiscos. Casi me da miedo estar metiendome en una trampa cuando de una puerta trasera entra un señor bajito y regordete, de unos 50 o 60 años, que se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-¡Hola! Sientate hija, sientate. ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?

-Eh...¡Hola!-contesto algo avergonzada-. Verá, busco trabajo...

-¡Oh! ¡Fabuloso! Hace un par de semanas una de nuestras camareras se marchó a Washington y hemos estado un poco faltos de personal. Ahora mismo iba a colgar el cartel.-dice, señalándome un trozo de cartón situado a mi derecha.

-¡Genial!-contesto, sonriendo-. ¿Dónde puedo rellenar la solicitud?

-Bueno... la verdad es que a mí no me gustan mucho esas solicitudes...-contesta, bajando la mirada-. Verás, creo que no reflejan en absoluto el espiritu del solicitante. ¿Cómo voy a saber si una persona es apta para ser camarera preguntandole cuatro cosas? No. Esas cosas se saben hablando y probando a los candidatos.

Me empiezo a poner nerviosa. ¿Quiere que me ponga a servir mesas ahora mismo? No estoy preparada en absoluto.

-Eh, tranquila, ¿vale?-el señor ha notado mi nerviosismo-. Primero te voy a hacer unas preguntas.

Suspiro aliviada pero nerviosa a la vez. ¿Serán preguntas como las de la tienda de ropa?

-Vale, veamos...-murmura mientras saca un formulario-. Aquí estás. Bien. Veamos. ¿Nombre?

-Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Edad?

-18 años.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de experiencia en el mundo de la restauración?

-Bueno, la verdad se que no... verá-

-No, no, por favor, tuteame. ¡Oh! Por cierto, mi nombre es Plutarch.

-Oh, ¡de acuerdo Plutarch!-respondo con una sonrisa-. Verás, la verdad es que acabo de mudarme a Los Ángeles. Antes vivia en un pueblecito muy apartado, al lado de Nueva York, y esto es un gran cambio para mí. No he trabajado nunca porque no he tenido ocasión, pero me encantaria poder empezar aquí mi experiencia... no sé, parece un lugar lleno de gente joven y con un ambiente muy agradable.

-Lo sé, creeme-replica con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Este negocio es de mí familia. Se llama "Los Vigilantes" y acabo de tomar el cargo. Sé que no soy muy joven... pero mi sobrino Seneca, el encargado, murió hace muy poquito, así que yo he tenido que ocupar su lugar.

-Lo siento mucho...-digo, repentinamente afligida.

-No, no tranquila. Dónde está ahora, ya no puede sufrir más daño. De cualquier modo, este negocio era su sueño. La cafeteria estaba echa un asco y a punto de cerrar cuando mi hermano se la dejó, y el la transformó en la belleza que es ahora... ¡ya ves que no nos faltan clientes!-exclama sonriendo.

-¡Ya lo he visto ya!-respondo contestando su sonrisa.

Ambos nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo, intentando comprender la tristeza de este hombre, que ha perdido a un sobrino y ahora, con edad casi para jubilarse, se ve obligado a ocuparse del negocio. Él, supongo, recordando todos los momentos que ha pasado junto a Seneca.

-Bueno volvamos a la entrevista...-dice de repente.

Seguimos hablando durante unas dos horas y después me pide que lleve una bandeja con dos vasos por toda la sala. No lo hago del todo mal. Sí que es verdad que tiemblo un poco, pero creo que si me dieran un poco más de práctica y experiencia lo acabaría dominando sin problemas.

A las 14 salgo de la cafeteria más contenta que nunca. Plutarch me ha pedido mi número de teléfono y me ha dicho que estaríamos en contacto. Como nunca he tenido ninguna entrevista, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero estoy bastante satisfecha en general.

Saco el móbil y veo un nuevo mensaje de Peeta.

_**Hola, preciosa! Puf, por fin he acabado con la entrevista! Ha sido muy larga y muy, muy pesada TT Argh, en fin! Has acabado ya con tu búsqueda de empleo? (13.54)**_

Si sigue llamándome preciosa a cada rato conseguirá que me de un ataque al corazón.

_**Sí! :D Al principio ha sido un poco raro, no estoy acostumbrada a que me juzgen por mi manera de vestir o de andar... pero luego he encontrado una cafeteria que me ha dado bastante buena pinta! :D (14.02)**_

Cada vez es más fácil hablar con él.

_**Por fin contestas! ¬¬ No sabes como me alegro de oír eso :D Oye, dónde estas? Ö (14.02)**_

_**Eres un impaciente! Jajaja. Pues la verdad no sé donde estoy, pero estoy cerca de mi casa, a una calles. ¿Por qué? Ö (14.03)**_

_**¿Te apetece ir a comer conmigo y con Cato? :) (14.04)**_

Tengo que releer el mensaje unas tres veces para entender lo que pone. Que si quiero ir a comer con Peeta Mellark y Cato Redform. Lo de Peeta me da un poco igual, porque ya lo considero un amigo más... pero Cato, ¡buf! Cuesta asimilar que hace solo una semana fuí a ver su nueva película, y no sé como le miraré a la cara sabiendo que me reí con Madge de su nombre. Vale, Katniss, relajate. Es como Peeta. Una persona absolutamente normal.

_**Claro! :) ¿Dónde váis? (14.04)**_

_**Es una sorpresa ;) Jajaja. ¿Dónde quieres que te vayamos a buscar? (14.04)**_

_**Ya te he dicho que no sé donde estoy TT. Sólo sé llegar a casa siguiendo mis pasos! Te parece bien venir a la puerta de casa? (14.05)**_

_**¡Ningún problema, señorita! Siempre y cuando me asegures que no tienes ninguna intención perversa con que vaya a la puerta de tu casa... :) (14.06)**_

_**Ja-ja. Más quisieras, señor Mellark! Anda, ya deberías tener tu culo en casa. ( , 234 bis) (14.07)**_

_**¿Estás de broma? Pero si vives en el culo del mundo! Jajajja! Aw, y no me dices tu piso? Tienes miedo que vaya a acosarte o algo así? :) (14.08)**_

_**Muy gracioso! ¬¬ Pues sí, es precisamente de lo que tengo miedo! Jajajaja (14.08)**_

_**Anda, bromista! Estamos subiendo al coche, en unos diez minutos llegaremos :) (14.09)**_

¿Diez minutos? Empiezo a correr como una loca y llego a casa en dos minutos, casi sin poder respirar. Me doy una ducha rápida y me cambio de ropa (OUTFIT 3). No miro mucho que me estoy poniendo, pero con un vestizado rápido en el espejo llego a la conclusión de que bueno, no estoy del todo mal. Mientras cojo mi móbil, las llaves y la cartera, oigo la puerta de casa.

-¿Katniss?-pregunta Madge.

-No, el hombre del saco-contesto-. ¡Claro que soy yo!

-Vale, vale... ¿qué tal te ha ido?

-Oh, bien, bien, fantástico-respondo, algo ajetreada. Voy de arriba a abajo de mi habitación intentando encontrar todo lo que me falta. Al final, salgo por la puerta y Madge me pregunta levantando las cejas:

-¿Y dónde vas tú a estas horas?

-Oh, eh...-me sonrojo-. Bueno, digamos que he quedado con Peeta y con Cato.

Veo como, literalmente, se congela.

-¿Que tú qué?-susurra.

-Eh, bueno...-mantengo la mirada fija en el suelo-. Hace un rato Peeta me ha mandado un mensaje y me ha preguntado si me apetecía ir a comer con ellos dos. No sé, ¡sí que me apetece ir!

-¡Pues claro que te apetece ir! ¡Son Peeta y Cato! Esto debe ser una broma, ¡QUÉ FUERTE! ¿Tú sabes la de veces que los he visto por internet, yendose de fiesta o cualquier cosa así?

Lo sé, lo sé. Madge era (y es) una especialista siguiendo todos los cotilleos de Hollywood.

-Bueno, Madge, lo sé y te quiero mucho, pero llego tarde! ¡Adiós!

Cierro la puerta de la entrada mientras oigo sus quejas al otro lado. Sonrío. Esta chica nunca cambiará. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos y casi me tropiezo con la vecina del piso de abajo, una ancianita que me insulta acordandose de mi madre, pero al final llego al portal.

Ahí estan, dentro de un coche cualquiera, un utilitario negro de cuatro puertas que pasa fácilmente desapercibido entre la multitud; los veo hablar entre ellos con una calma impresionante. No parecen ni ansiosos ni preocupados por que alguien los vaya a reconocer ni nada por el estilo. Son personas normales.

Cuento hasta cinco, ando hacia el coche y doy unos golpecitos en la ventana del piloto.

-¿Pasándolo bien?-pregunto riendo

-Ahora que has llegado tú, mejor-me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Hola?-pregunta Cato desde el asiento del copiloto-. ¡Existo!

Río.

-Encantada Cato-digo.

-¡Igualmente!-me contesta-. Así que tú eres la famosa Katniss-dice alzando las cejas.

Me pongo roja como un tomate y Peeta lo mira repentinamente cabreado, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Peeta le ha hablado de _mí_?

Nos quedamos un rato callados en un silencio muy, muy incómodo hasta que Cato vuelve a hablar.

-Bueno... ¿subes?-me pregunta con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¡Claro!

Me meto en el asiento trasero y me ato el cinturón. El coche no tarda ni dos segundos en arrancar.

-¿Y dónde vamos?-demando.

-Al McDonald's de la otra calle-responde Peeta.

No me esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto. A lo largo de mi vida he comido muchas, muchísimas veces en un McDonald's, pero no me pensaba que las celebridades también lo hiciesen.

-¿Qué?-noto que me estoy empezando a reír con ganas-. ¿Un McDonald's? ¿Y vuestra fabulosa dieta?

-Bueno... un día es un día...-responde Cato.

-¡Ya veo ya! ¿Así que todos esos famosos yendo a restaurantes caros...?

-No son famosos de verdad-responde Peeta sonriendo.

-No... quien no se enguarra una vez por semana no merece nuestra atención-añade Cato.

No puedo parar de reír, me entra una especie de ataque en el que me acaba doliendo la barriga y los ojos se me humedecen.

-¿Es siempre así?-le pregunta Cato a Peeta.

-Bueno... es _especial_.

-¡Oye!-replico, haciéndome la ofendida.

-¿Qué?-me responde sacando la lengua y mirando el retrovisor para mirarme-. No es nada malo.

Argh. Ahí están otra vez esas mariposas. Llegamos al aparcamiento del "restaurante" pocos segundos más tarde; aún así, no salen inmediatamente del coche.

-¿Qué hacéis?-curioseo, al verles rebuscar en la guantera. Al final, sacan una gorra y unas gafas de sol para cada uno.

-Oh, eh...-responde Peeta-. Perdona. Es sólo que _hoy _no quiero que me reconozcan.

-Tranquilo-contesto, devolviendole la sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿hemos de jugar a ser James Bond?

Suelta una risotada irónica.

-No, tú no tienes que hacer nada preciosa...

Leer cómo me llama preciosa me hace dar saltos de alegria; escucharlo de sus propios labios es demasiado para mí. Tengo que concentrarme muchísimo para conseguir relajarme y poder ordenar mis pensamientos. No quiero violarle en público ni nada por el estilo.

Entramos en McDonalds y nos quedamos parados durante unos segundos, intentando averiguar si alguien nos ha descubierto. Por suerte, nadie se fija en nosotros y avanzamos hacia la caja.

-¿Katniss?-me pregunta Cato.

-Dime.

-¿Te importa pedir la comida?-baja la mirada avergonzado-. Muchas veces nos han reconocido por la voz y-

-¡Ah!¡Ah!-exclamo, levantando los brazos-. ¡Así que sólo me queríais para eso!-bromeo. Por desgracia, parece estos dos no se han enterado, porque se miran el uno al otro durante un segundo antes de empezar a hablar a la vez:

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No!

-No, no, ¡no quería decir eso!

Casi no los puedo escuchar bien, porque se solapan el uno al otro. Al final, por fin, se callan y puedo decir:

-Eh, ¡tranquilos!-sonrío-. ¡Era una broma!

Como hizo aquella vez en el bar cuando nos conocimos hace sólo dos días, Peeta me coloca una mano en toda la cara para impedirme hablar.

-Muy graciosa, sí, ¡muy divertida!

Consigo apartar la mano, mirarle con aires ofendidos (falsos, por supuesto) y dirigirme exclusivamente a Cato.

-¿Y qué quieres para comer?-por el rabillo del ojo veo como Peeta abre la boca. He pasado de él. _Jé. _

-Ehmmm-Cato se ha dado cuenta de la situación es absurdamente absurda, pero decide seguirme el juego. Creo que le gusta picar a su mejor amigo-. Pues una hamburguesa doble con queso, una cocaola y unas patatas grandes.

-¡Genial!

-¿Y yo?-oigo la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas.

-Bueno, te pido algo pero sólo porque no quiero que te acosen-respondo mientras le guiño un ojo. Oigo como Cato se ríe.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Bien. Vale, vamos a ver. Quiero un BigMac grande, el más grande que haya. Una cocacola grande, unas patatas grandes y unos nuggets. ¡Ah! Y un McFlurry de _Kitkat con caramelo. _

-¿Sólo eso?-bromeo. Intento hacer un recordatorio de todo lo que me han pedido estos dos bestias y me dirijo a la cajera mientras ellos eligen mesa.

-Buenos días-digo.

-Hola-responde secamente. ¡Joder! ¿Aquí no enseñan a tratar bien al cliente?

-Quería una hamburguesa doble con queso, dos cocacolas y dos patatas grandes. Póngame también una cajita de nuggets y un McFlurry de _KitKat con caramelo. _¡Ah! Por favor, también un BigMac mediano tirando a pequeño y un Happy Meal con hamburguesa con queso, patatas y manzana. Y tres hamburguesas de un euro.

La cajera me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Todo eso es para tí sola?

-¿Qué?-recuerdo todo lo que me pedido y me doy cuenta de que podría alimentar a una familia entera durante un día-. ¡Oh! No, no, no. Estoy con unos amigos.

La chica mira detrás de mí pero no ve a nadie. Genial, seguro que se piensa que soy una marginada que ahoga sus penas en la comida. ¡Fabuloso!

-Serán unos 30 dólares.

¿30 dólares? ¿Desde cuando ir a un McDonald's es tan caro?

Oh, claro. Desde que voy con unos animales que comen a más no poder. Fantástico.

Pago en efectivo y mientras me coje los billetes siento como si una parte dentro de mí se quejara. Duele perder todo ese dinero, pero que se le va a hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos, la cajera vuelve con todo mi pedido y, en total, son tres bandejas llenas de comida. Me veo obligada a llamar a uno de esos dos, pero no los veo por ninguna parte. Chillar ¡PEETA! o ¡CATO! no sería buena idea, así que me disculpo con la cajera (suerte que no hay cola) y saco mi móbil para mandarle un mensaje a Peeta.

_**¿Dónde estás? He comprado tres bandejas de comida y no puedo llevarlo todo yo. ¿Me ayudas? :( (14.45)**_

Oigo el sonido del móbil en algún lugar del restaurante. En pocos segundos aparece Peeta con su gorra y sus gafas de sol y coje dos bandejas. Mira hacia abajo, intentando que no le reconozcan, y por la mirada que le ha echado, la cajera lo toma por un imbécil sin modales.

_Si supiera..._

Retiro la última bandeja del mostrador y murmuro un "gracias" antes de ponerme detrás de Peeta para que me guíe hacia nuestra mesa, la más apartada y la más escondida que han podido encontrar.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegáis!-chilla Cato

-¡Puf!-exclamo-. La cajera era una borde y pensaba que toda esta comida me la pensaba zampar yo sola...

-Bueno-murmura Peeta-. No sé como ha podido pensar eso, porque la verdad es que tienes un tipo impresionante. ¿Haces ejercicio?

Me pongo roja como un tomate, y mientras Cato mira al techo reprimiendo una sonrisita, murmuro:

-Eh... en mi pueblo solía correr por los bosques, y también practicaba la arquería.

Peeta abre mucho los ojos y esboza, después, una pequeña sonrisita entre dientes.

-Bueno, ¡ahora ya sé una cosa más de ti!-mira hacia su bandeja y después levanta la vista cabreado-. ¡Oye!¡Este BigMac es pequeño!

-Venganza...-susurro intentando sonar malvada. Cato no para de reír y Peeta me observa incrédulo. Creo que no está acostumbrado a que la gente no haga lo que él desea-. Bueno, de cualquier modo... ¿porque quieres saber cosas de mí?

-¿No es evidente?-pregunta Cato riendo. Si las miradas matasen, estoy segura que Cato estaria ahora mismo muerto por culpa de Peeta, y eso que ni siquiera le puedo ver los ojos a causa de las gafas.

-¡Tú sabes mucho de mí!-replica el rubio-. No es por ser egocéntrico, ¡pero salgo en las revistas!-exclama sacando pecho.

-Pues yo también salgo-digo, sonriendo-. En la revista de mi antiguo instituto.

Ambos empiezan a reír y, al final, me acabo uniendo a ellos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto-. ¡No has especificado el tipo de revista!

-Tienes razón, tienes razón-afirma-. Bueno, veamos... ¿de dónde vienes?

-De mi madre...-vale, es una broma muy antigua, pero no me podía aguantar. Ambos se me quedan mirando con ojos raros-. Vale, vale, no me matéis... vengo de Lowville, en Nueva York.

-¿Estás de broma?-dice Peeta-. ¿Antes vivias en la otra punta del país?

-Eh... ¿sí? No sé, ¿es eso malo?

-No, no, ¡qué va!. Sólo que me sorprende que te hayas mudado a un lugar tan lejano a tu hogar... ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-Bueno, en un principio sólo es temporal-le corrijo-. Por ahora Madge y yo sólo estaremos estos meses de verano.

¿Me lo ha parecido, o ha bajado la cabeza cuando he dicho que mi estancia aquí es temporal? Katniss, no te imagines cosas, relájate. Pero el sonido que emite después, algo así como un "aw" o un quejido casi imperceptible, no ha sido mi imaginación.

-Sí...-resalto, haciendole entender que lo he oído-. Pero bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que esté más tiempo si Madge y yo conseguimos un trabajo fijo! El casero nos ha dado la posibilidad de ampliar nuestro contrato si al final del verano le presentamos dos contratos con un salario mínimamente decente, así que podríamos soliciar el traslado a la Universidad de aquí, de los Angeles, y empezar una nueva vida

-Dios, ¡eso sería genial!-exclama Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé!-respondo devolviendole la sonrisa-. QUiero decir, aquí tengo muchas más oportunidades de hacer algo con mi vida, porque en ese pueblo de sólo puedo ser granjera, agricultora o profesora. ¡No hay más opciones porque no hay más trabajos!

-Bueno, siempre que no me quieras quitar el trabajo, ¡yo te apoyo!-me dice abrazándome por los hombros. Después, no retira su brazo. Se queda ahí, abrazandome mientras ambos comemos y hablamos con Cato. Y, de verdad, puedo asegurar que nunca me había sentido tan agusto en mi vida.

Al cabo de un rato voy al lavabo, y cuando vuelvo Cato ya no está. Peeta me mira como pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo ha desaparecido.

-Has tardado mucho-bromea mientras me siento delante de él. Le saco la lengua a modo de respuesta.

-Sí, ¡cosas de chicas!-contesto-. Oye, ¿y Cato?

-Eh, bueno, ha tenido que irse... creo que tenía una sesión de fotos o algo así.

-Oh, ¡genial!-digo con en un tono un poquito demasiado entusiasta. Mierda, se ha notado demasiado que me _muero _por estar un ratito a solas con él. Peeta, por su parte, no para de sonreír.

-Así que Lowville, ¡eh!-el cambio de tema me pilla por sorpresa.

-¿Pero cómo te acuerdas de todas esas cosas?-pregunto alucinada.

-Preciosa, siempre recuerdo todo lo que me interesa-me contesta riendo.

-¿Lo haces con todas?

-¿Eh?-veo en su mirada la confusión.

-Bueno...-digo, cogiendo una patata-. Me refiero a que si siempre eres así de ligón con todas las chicas.

-¡Oh!-se ríe-. Dos cosas. Una, ¿realmente crees que soy un ligón con todas las chicas? Y dos, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy ligando contigo?

Argh. Lo mataré, pero no pienso dejar que vea que ese último comentario me ha dolido de verdad. ¿Acabo de quedar como una idiota?

-En cuanto a la primera pregunta, no sé que decirte... no te conozco y lo único que sé de ti probablemente sean mentiras. Y respecto a la segunda... no sé que contestarte-admito sonrojándome.

-Eres adorable-comenta en voz baja, haciendo que mi sonrojo sea aún mayor-. Déjame decirte que no, no soy el típico ligón de Hollywood que las revistas o internet te habrá echo creer.

-Me dejas más tranquila-digo, intentando sonar irónica. Creo que no lo consigo.

-Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mí, ¿no crees?-exclama con una sonrisa torcida-. Me apetece saber más cosas de ti...

Nos adentramos en una conversa larga, muy larga, que viaja por distintos aspectos de mi vida. Mi relación con mi madre, mi padre, y mis dos hermanas, los vecinos del pueblo, el pueblo mismo, Madge...

-¿Y no tenías ningún otro amigo aparte de Madge?-pregunta incrédulo-. ¡No me lo trago!

Si me paro a pensarlo, lo conocí hace solo dos días, pero tengo ganas de compartir todos mis secretos, todos mis pensamientos con él; quiero abrirle mi corazón, y no tengo miedo a que me traicione, es más, presiento que no lo hará. Así, decido que no voy a mentirle ni a ocultarle nada.

-Si te soy sincera, no sé que decirte. He pasado mis últimos años prácticamente pegada a mi mejor amigo, Gale-mi confesión provoca que todo su cuerpo se ponga en tensión repentinamente. Veo como su mano derecha aprieta el vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria; tampoco mucho, sólo lo necesario como para que unas arrugas se empiecen a formar en el plástico, pero ya es algo-. Hemos sido amigos desde que yo tenía 14 años y el 16, y básicamente lo compartimos todo. Yo le contaba que chicos me gustaban, y el me contaba con que chicas se besaba. Viviamos puerta con puerta en la típicas casas rurales, es más, mi ventana daba directamente a su habitación, así que cuando nos escapábamos para ir de fiesta a la ciudad con Madge él bajaba primero y me vigilaba para que no me hiciera daño mientras descendia del piso superior. Todo iba genial hasta que hará un mes decidió que la amistad no era suficiente entre nosotros y se tomó la justicia por su cuenta... en la fiesta de fin de curso de la universidad me acorraló contra la pared y me robó unos cuantos besos, seguro de que yo le correspondía.

Peeta, que se ha quitado las gafas cuando he empezado a hablar sobre Gale tiene la mirada fija en la mesa.

-Peeta...-murmuro. No estoy segura de si he echo algo mal.

-No, no, tranquila-levanta la mirada y esboza una sonrisa un poco triste-. Estoy bien... pero, ¿no echas de menos a tu novio? Quiero decir, estarás dos meses aquí separada de él y-

-¡Oh! ¡Nononono!-exclamo soltando una risita-. ¡Me has interpretado mal! Gale no es mi novio, ¡ni mucho menos! No tengo novio.

Su mirada cambia drásticamente, aunque no sé descifrar las emociones que profesa. Después, su sonrisa se empieza a ensanchar hasta que murmura:

-Guay...

Y después dice en voz alta:

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Gale?

-Digamos que lo rechazé y la amistad se rompió... cuando Madge me avisó que veniamos para aquí hace menos de una semana, lo llamé, y lo primero que pensó fue que estaba huyendo de Lowville para no hacer frente a mis sentimientos por él.

-Joder, vaya un idiota.

-Lo sé-respondo sonriendo.

-¿Así que nunca has tenido novio?

-No.

-¿Jamás?-pregunta con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Oye, listillo, no seré una estrella de cine, pero también tengo mis pretendientes...

-Eso no lo dudo...

-Así que aunque no haya tenido novio si que me he besado con otras personas y esas cosas.

-¿Y alguna vez has estado enamorada?

-Ya te he dicho que no he tenido novio-contesto intentando evadir su pregunta. Mierda, esta conversación está tomando un rumbo que no me gusta.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver? Puedes haber estado enamorada de una persona que no ha correspondido tus sentimientos, por muy tonto que fuera, o podrías haber estado pillada de Gale antes que te confesara sus sentimientos...¡o qué se yo! ¡Mil cosas!

Me sonrojo. No, yo nunca había estado enamorada de una persona _real. _Yo estuve enamorada de _él_ cuando tenía un par de años menos... ¿pero cómo se lo digo? Intento hablar, pero tengo la garganta repentinamente seca. Me da miedo que se asuste y deje de hablarme.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

-No... quiero decir si... No lo sé.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta en un tono preocupado.

-No sé como decirte esto...

-Vale. Tienes novio, ¿no?

Me hace reír otra vez; Peeta tiene un don, es capaz de hacerme reír incluso en las peores situaciones, cosa que ni siquiera Madge es capaz de hacer.

-¡Pero que pesado! ¡Si ya te he dicho que no hace un minuto! Peeta, métetelo en la cabeza: Estoy Sol-te-ra. Repitelo conmigo.

Le obligo a repetirlo un par de veces hasta que él también se ríe.

-¡Vale, vale!-sonríe-. Captado. Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

Los nervios se vuelven a apoderar de mí. Cojo una bocanada de aire antes de soltar:

-.

-¿Qué? Perdona, no te he entendido bien.

Argh. Vale, vamos a ello otra vez.

-Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo.

-¿Estás embarazada?-pregunta riendo.

-Ja-Ja. Muy gracioso. Prométemelo.

-Vale, te lo prometo-contesta, poniendose una mano en el corazón.

-Bien. Pues aver... cuando yo era pequeñita, no sé, tendría unos 10 u 11 años... pues yo veía todas tus películas... y tenía tus pósters por la habitación...

No me deja acabar. Oigo como empieza a reír tan fuerte que la gente que está a nuestro alrededor se empieza a dar la vuelta para mirarnos, lo que hace que él baje la cabeza para que no le reconozcan, aún temblando por la risa.

-¡No tiene gracia!-digo, enfadada-. ¡Me daba miedo decírtelo!

-Oh, Katniss!-exclama mirándome a los ojos-. Así que cuando yo era un inocente niño tú tenias mi cara en tu habitación... ¿Y qué hacías? ¿Me besabas?

Me sonrojo fuertemene. Sólo lo hice una vez y fue porque Madge me obligó.

-¡Oh, DIOS!-grita, señalándome-. ¡LO HICISTE!

-¡SÓLO UNA VEZ!-le devuelvo el grito.

No puede parar de reír, tiene una especie de ataque de risa doble, triple, quádruple, ¡qué se yo!

-¿A...así q-qué estába...s e-enamora-rada de mí con 11 añ-os?-pregunt sujetandose la tripa.

-Algo así-admito mirando al techo.

-¿Y por eso no has tenido otros novios?

-Se ha pasado usted, señor Peeta Mellark-respondo friamente mirando al suelo. Peeta capta enseguida mi cambio de humor y para de reír. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza por los hombros otra vez.

-Eh, eh, ¡preciosa! Lo siento...-dice arrepentido.

-No pasa nada-contesto, sonriendo amigablemente y encogiendome de hombros-. Pero me da miedo que te apartes de mí o algo...-confieso.

-¿Qué?-abre mucho los ojos-. ¿Estás loca? Quiero decir, ¡es un halago que estuvieras enamorada de mí a esa edad y que vieras mis películas! La mayor parte de mis "fans" me conocen sólo por la peli de "El Capitolio" y he hecho mucho más que eso... además, últimamente tengo la sensación de que ya no me toman tanto en serio en Hollywood... ahora sólo soy la cara bonita, ¿sabes?

-¡Eh!-digo, girándole la cara con la mano-. No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿vale?. Eres un actor famoso, y no tienes la culpa de ser jodidamente guapo.

Bien, Katniss. Te estás luciendo.

-Vale, ¿lo acabo de volver a decir en voz alta, no?-pregunto cerrando los ojos.

-Un poquito-me dice riendo-. Pero no pasa nada. Eres adorable...

Me sonrojo aún más que antes y entonces él me pregunta:

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa más... ¿aún te mueres por besarme?

¿Y ahora que le digo? Siento que, si llegara el momento de estar juntos (cosa bastante improbable por otro lado), ese momento no es ahora. Demasiado pronto. Aún nos hemos de conocer mucho más. Por otro lado, si le digo que no le estaré mintiendo, y sinceramente, no es algo que me apetezca.

Así que le doy un golpe en el hombro y le digo:

-¡Cállate!

-Lo que tú digas... pero me debes un beso de papel. ¡Me lo robaste!-exclama haciendose el ofendido y poniendose una mano en la frente.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-pregunto seductoramente.

-Cuando una revista de cotilleos haga tus pósters, me compraré uno a tamaño real, me lo colgaré en la habitación y te besaré-comenta antes de beber un poquito de agua.

Intento hacer una espece de risa maligna para acompañar su propuesta, pero sólo consigo que Peeta escupa el agua que estaba bebiendo por reírse de mí. Cuando por fin para de toser, me mira en tono acusador.

-¿Qué?-pregunto poniendo morritos.

-Argh. No pongas esa cara... me puede.

-¿Cómo que te puede?-pregunto, sin quitar la carita de cordero degollado.

-Pues que tengo la sensación de que haría todo lo que me pidieses si me miras así más tiempo.

-Y yo creo que si me sigues diciendo esas cosas al final me dará un ataque al corazón-confieso, y no estoy muy alejada de la realidad. El pulso me va a mil, siento como me ha subido la temperatura y, además, creo que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar.

-Muy graciosa-dice. ¿Cree que me estoy riendo de él? Ugh, este tío me saca de mis casillas. Por hacer algo, miro el reloj de mi móbil y veo que ya son las 7 y media de la tarde.

-Peeta, ¡fíjate que hora es!

-Tampoco es tan tarde...-dice cogiendo su móbil.

-¡Sí que lo es si quiero ver tu entrevista!

-¿Qué? No.-afirma repentinamente serio.

-¿Cómo que no? Perdona, pero es mi tiempo libre y hago lo que quiero con él-afirmo sacándole la lengua otra vez.

-Si insistes te voy a tener que secuestrar...

-Tampoco es algo que me importara...

¿POR QUÉ NARICES NO TENGO UN FILTRO, UN GRIFO, ALGO QUE ME IMPIDA DECIR ESTAS TONTERIAS? De nuevo, cierro los ojos por pura verguenza, pero sólo oigo la risa de Peeta.

-Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa, que creo que la Coca-cola se te ha subido a la cabeza...-bromea.

-Lo que tú digas.

Nos metemos en su coche y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que Cato ha venido con nosotros.

-¿Cómo ha ido Cato a su sesión de fotos?-pregunto intrigada.

-Oh, eh...-parece como si le hubiera metido en un aprieto repentino-. Creo que ha ido en taxi.

-Guay-comento mientras nos metemos en la carretera. El viaje a casa se me hace demasiado corto mientras no paramos de hablar, y cuando es hora de bajar del coche, me doy cuenta de que no quiero hacerlo. Por desgracia, si no quiero quedar como una estúpida acosadora debo salir, así que con todo el mal humor del universo abro la puerta y pongo un pie en la acera.

Peeta me acompaña hasta la puerta de casa. Mierda. Hora de las despedidas.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-me pregunta.

-No lo sé... pero yo sí sé cuando te volveré a ver a tí.

Su mirada confusa me saca otra sonrisa, la 56 de este dia, estoy segura.

-En un ratito, cuando empiece la entrevista...-digo sugerentemente.

-¡Eres imposible!-exclama sonriendo.

-¡Te encanta y lo sabes!

-No te falta razón...-murmura mirando al cielo. -¿Hablaremos luego?

-Si no me hablas, me enfadaré y mucho-afirmo juguetonamente.

-Y no queremos que eso pase-dice acercándose a mí.

El corazón me va a mil. ¿Peeta quiere acabar lo que empezó en ese McDonald's?

Me da un abrazo y me pierdo mientras huelo su perfume. Nunca había pensado que una persona podía oler tan rematadamente bien.

-Buenas noches preciosa-murmura en mi oreja.

-Buenas noches, Peeta-susurro.

Se aleja y parece dudar un segundo, pero después, se sube al coche y se va. Le digo adiós con la mano y cuando ha doblado la esquina, entro en casa.

El corazón me va a mil, siento que apenas puedo respirar y la mirada inquisidora de Madge mientras ando hacia mi habitación no ayuda.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?-me pregunta.

-¿A mi habitación?-respondo en un tono demasiado inocente.

-Estás flipando. Ya tardas en sentar tu culo a mi lado y contarmelo TODO-exclama silenciando el televisor. Obedezco, sé que me esperan unos días muy duros si no le cuento nada y, igualmente, necesito deshagoarme con alguien.

-Después de que ir a buscar las solicitudes de empleo, Peeta me envió un mensaje invitandome a comer con él y con Cato, aunque el final lo acabé pagando yo todo... Luego Cato se marchó y Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos, creo que he parecido una estúpida, ¡he dicho gilipolleces! No sé, todo ha pasado tan deprisa, y luego casi nos besamos, o eso me ha parecido, pero no quiero que ocurra tan rápido, ¿sabes? Y además, ¡me asusta la fama! No sé, no quiero tener que verme envuelta en todos los líos con sus fans y todo... ¿Te acuerdas de ese cantante, Bieber o algo así? ¡Pegaron a su novia! ¡Estaban celosas! No quiero que me pase lo mismo a mí... Pero no sé, creo que realmente me está empezando a gustar y-

De repente me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Peeta me gusta. Estoy empezando a sentir algo por él, algo _real. _Unas mariposas que nacen en mi estómago cada vez que me habla, cada vez que me roza accidentalmente o queriendo, cada vez que me mira a los ojos, cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre...

Sonrío involuntariamente.

A lo lejos, oigo a Madge.

-¿Katniss?-menea una mano delante de mi cara-. ¡Qué te has embobado de golpe! ¿Me has oído? ¡QUÉ ME EXPLIQUES CÓMO OS HABÉIS BESADO, QUÉ FUERTE!

-Madge, primero, relajate. Segundo, no nos hemos besado, no me has entendido. _Casi_ nos hemos besado, pero he desviado el tema la primera vez, y la segunda no sé... ha sido ahora mismo. Ha sido raro.

-Qué fuerte...-susurra.

-Madge...

-Oh, no. Oh, no... ¡Nonononononono! ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Conozco ese tonito!-exclama.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tonito?

-El tonito de me-estoy-empezando-a-enamorar.

-¡Cállate y escúchame!-ordeno mientras sonrío embobada-. Argh, creo que Peeta me está empezando a gustar de verdad.

Madge empieza a chillar y a dar botes por todo el comedor. Suelta grititos cada vez que da un salto, y al final consigue que el vecino del piso de abajo dé un grito por el patio:

-¡A dar botes y a chillar a tú casa, niña! ¡Que son las 10!

Y eso me recuerda algo.

¿Las diez de la noche? La entrevista de Peeta.

-¡Mierda!-chillo, saltando sobre el mando a distancia y colocando el canal por el que sale la entrevista. Por suerte, el programa aún no ha empezado... el maldito vecino ha exagerado, son las diez menos cuarto y ahora me estoy comiendo las uñas contando los segundos para que el maldito presentador de informativos se calle y aparezca ya la cortinilla del programa. Por matar el tiempo, Madge sugiere que abramos su portátil y miremos Twitter.

Cómo no, el Trending Topic Mundial número 3 es:

_**#PeetaMellarkenlaCNN**_

Y el Trending Topic Mundial número 5 es:

_** Peeta . is . in . the . air**_

Por curiosidad veo algunos tuits:

**Charlie Mack ( Charlie . Mack ): **_**¡Chicas! #PeetaMellarkenlaCNN. Faltan MINUTOS! ¿De qué hablará? *-***_

**Peetaphiles ( Peetaphiles) **_**:**__**Peeta . is . in . the . air**__**¿Lo sentís? Esta noche lo tendremos en nuestro televisor! OMG OMG OMG!**_

**ElCapitolioFans ( CapitolioFansOficial): **_**Hola chicas! En pocos minutos veréis a PeetaMellark.74 estará en la CNN para promocionar la pelicula! Desde aquí os transmitiremos sus palabras! **_

_**CNN ( CNN): Buenas noches a todo el mundo! En unos minutos, PeetaMellark.74 en el programa de esta noche para promociar su nueva pelicula! Permaneced conectados!**_

Argh. Sé que me debería dar igual, pero empiezo a sentir unos celos incontrolabres. Cojo mi móbil y le hago una foto a la pantalla, a los tuits de las primeras chicas para ser exactos.

_**Creo que alguien está nervioso por verte... 8) (21.50)**_

Y adjunto la foto.

_**Estás celosa ;) (21.50)**_

Cómo odio cuando tiene razón.

_**Ja-ja. Disfrutaré como nunca viendo tu entrevista... :D (21.51)**_

_**Te he dicho que no la veas... TT (21.53) **_

_**Aún estás a tiempo de hacerme cambiar de opinión si te retractas de tus palabras 8) (21.54)**_

_**¿De qué palabras? Ö (21.55)**_

_**De que estoy celosa. (21.57)**_

Me cuesta mucho escribir eso, odio mentirle.

_**¡Eso jamás! :P (21.58)**_

Cuando recibo este último mensaje empieza a sonar la musiquita del programa. Ansiosa, envio el último mensaje:

_**¡Uh! Empieza ya! :D Espero que hayas estado encantador! Todo el mundo te está obsrevando! Piensa en ello, pero sin presiones, eh! Ves mirando Twitter para saber que opina la gente, aunque seguramente será: OH. OH. OH. MUERO. AHÍ TIENES MI CUERPO PEETA MELLARK. Y cosas así. (21.59)**_

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Hola a todo el mundo!-anuncia Caesar Flickerman, el presentador-. ¡Bienvenidos al Late Show de Caesar Flickerman! Hoy con nosotros tendremos a Peeta Mellark!

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor. El realizador enfoca al público, todo chicas, muchas de ellas con pancartas en las que le ofrecen favores sexuales y otras muchas con la cara pintada. Vaya, ese detalle Peeta se lo había guardado.

Caesar empieza el programa con un monólogo, pero el público no está por la labor, así que en el montaje han metido risas enlatadas para disimular. Al cabo de unos minutos, me tenso. Anuncian que después de la publicidad Peeta entrará y el plató se viene abajo.

_¡Ja!-pienso-. Como si tuvierais alguna oportunidad..._

Me levanto para cojer el móbil y tenerlo bien cerquita. Quiero comentar los mejores momentos con él. Mientras me siento en el sofá, el teléfono vibra en mi mano.

_**Espero por tu salud (y la mía) que no estés viendo eso (22.15)**_

Sonrío.

_**¡Y tanto que sí! Bonito anuncio de HerbalEssence! (22.15)**_

_**¡Puf! Grabar esa entrevista ha sido un asco... Lo hemos grabado como si fuera directo, entonces he tenido que hacer las pausas y todo... En estos anuncios aún estaba en mi camerino... pero en los próximos verás! Fijate en mi cara antes y después, es un poema! (22.16)**_

En ese momento empieza el programa de nuevo.

_**Ahí vamos! (22.17)**_

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!-anuncia Caesar Flickerman-. Bueno, la persona que viene a continuación no necesita ningún tipo de presentación. Simplemente tenéis que escuchar los gritos cuando diga que va a entrar a plató... ¡PEETA MELLARK!

El público se vuelve loco cuando Peeta hace acto de aparición. Veo como una chica se pone a llorar. Cojo inmediatamente mi móbil.

_**Esas chicas te quieren mucho... (22.18)**_

_**Y yo las quiero como a fans, sin ellas no estaria ahí :) Tú me querías así? Ö (22.18)**_

Reprimo una sonrisa e ignoro el golpeteo de mi corazón.

_**Argh. No tienes remedio (22.19)**_

_**Te encanta. (22.19)**_

_**Pues sí ;) (22.20)**_

He decidido ser sincera de una vez. ¿Él quiere coquetear? Bien. Pues juguemos a este juego.

-¡Vaya Peeta! ¡Qué recibimiento!-exclama Caesar.

-Ya! Esto es increíble!-afirma Peeta en su tono encantador.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Llevas en la industria desde los 9 años, ¿cómo entraste en este mundo?

-Bueno, la verdad es que siempre había tenido el "gusanillo" de actuar, pero nunca había sido una aspiración ni nada por el estilo, era más bien un hobby al que no le dedicaba mucho tiempo. Cuando cumplí los nueve años, mis padres y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones a Londres. Mi madre me queria apuntar a un cásting para una película independiente, y viajamos expresamente para ello. No conseguí el papel y bueno...-su mirada se pierde durante unos segundos en los recuerdos-. Después supimos que había otra audición y esa vez sí que me seleccionaron para interpretar a un chico llamado Dave.

-Sí, ¡lo recuerdo! La película se llamaba Diente de León, ¿no?

-Exacto. Pues me seleccionaron en esa película y de ahí a otra y asi sucesivamente.

-Debió ser un gran cambio para un chico tan pequeño...

-No, la verdad es que no.-admite sonriendo-. Siempre he vivido en L.A, y la verdad es que es una ciudad bastante loca, así que no noté mucha diferencia. Simplemente dejé de ir a la escuela porque los chicos, bueno, no aceptaban que trabajara de esto-admite con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Bullying?-pregunta Caesar con aprensión.

-Algo así. Ya sabes, los niños son crueles por naturaleza, no saben diferenciar que está bien dicho y que no, y para ellos era un shock que verme enamorado de una chica y decirle cosas bonitas, hacer de niño huerfano, o cosas así. No lo comprendían y se metían conmigo... Pero no les culpo, creo que es lo que te he dicho antes, simplemente no sabían diferenciar el Peeta verdadero del Peeta actor.

-Eso es muy amable por tu parte.

-¿Tú crees?-ríe él.

-¡Y tanto!-Caesar sonríe-. Bueno, ha llegado el momento de hacer una pequeña pausa publicitaria. ¡Volveremos en unos minutos con la pregunta que todo el mundo desea hacer!

Hago lo que me ha pedido Peeta. Memorizo su cara ahora y la compararé con la de después. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

_**Se acerca el momento de ver tu cara después de la pausa... e.e ¿Qué ha pasado?(22.35) **_

_**Dejémoslo en fan loca TT ¡Qué miedo! (22.35)**_

_**Ya ves! Oye, y cuál es la pregunta que todo el mundo quiere hacer? (22.36)**_

_**Ahora lo descubrirás ;) (22.37)**_

En ese momento el programa vuelve a empezar. Me siento extrañamente conectada con Peeta, sabiendo que estamos viendo lo mismo. ¿Todas sus fans se están dando cuenta que su ídolo está viendolo, también?

La cara de Peeta es un poema. Tiene el pelo un poco revuelto, como si se hubiera metido en una pelea, y mira con los ojos abiertos hacia su derecha. Aún así Caesar continua como si nada.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Estamos pasando una noche fabulosa, sin duda.

Peeta asiente.

-Perdóname, pero la pregunta que tengo que hacer a continuación es obligada. Todas las chicas del mundo se están muriendo por saber la respuesta.

Me tenso en el sofá, y Peeta hace lo mismo en la pantalla. Todo el mundo sabe lo que vendrá a continuación.

-¿Tienes novia?

Peeta esboza una sonrisa nerviosa antes de decir:

-No, por ahora no tengo novia. Estoy soltero.

El plató se viene abajo, las niñas chillan, gritan, patalean, e incluso desde aquí puedo ver el portátil de Madge recibir mil notificaciones de los nuevos tuits que se están enviando. ¡Peeta Mellark está soltero!

Mi compañera de piso suelta también un gritito a mi lado, aunque creo que no se debe precisamente a que esté enamorada de Peeta. Es por mí.

-¿Lo has oído? ¡SOLTERO! Además, ¿has visto la risita nerviosa? ¿Y EL POR AHORA? ¡POR AHORA! ¡POR AHORA! Eso iba dirigido a tí, ¡estoy segura! ¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte!

Estoy congelada en el sofá. ¿Cómo debo tomarme esto? Quiero decir, Peeta ha grabado esto por la mañana, aún no habíamos ido a comer... pero no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Madge, sentir que algo en esa frase va por mí. Al fin y al cabo, minutos antes me habia enviado un maravilloso mensaje que me despertaba y que me decía que estaba pensando en mí...

-Aclarado este punto-bromea Caesar después de los minutos de histeria-, háblanos de la pelicula que has venido a promocionar, "El Capitolio". ¿De qué trata?

-El Capitolio es una pelicula ambientada en nuestros dias que trata sobre una secta, llamada "El Capitolio-el público ríe- que básicamente intenta captar jóvenes que se unan a sus filas. Su plan es conquistar el mundo, implantar una especie de dictadura mundial bajo su mando, organizar la Tierra en distintos distritos que produciran lo que ellos quieran y mantener a la población encerrada en esos distritos, para que no conozcan nada más que su indústria. Con los jóvenes intentarán influenciar en la sociedad, es decir, convencer a la generaciones adultas de que ese sistema es el correcto. Bueno, es evidente que los adolescentes somos la base sobre la que mañana se cimentará el futuro, y en muchas ocasiones podemos cambiar cosas... Los miembros jóvenes de "El Capitolio" lavan cerebros y esas cosas gracias a las redes sociales, internet, televisión... Mi personaje, Jay, se da cuenta de lo que planean hacer y básicamente intenta salvar al mundo.

-No se puede negar que gran parte del éxito de la película, y eso que aún no se ha estrenado, ¡se debe al libro!

-¡Sí, sí! El escritor del libro hizo un trabajo magnífico, es una saga perfecta.

-Sí, porque, cuentame. La saga de "El Capitolio" tiene cuatro libros más una precuela. ¿Grabareis las tres partes que faltan con el mismo cast o...?

-Bueno, aún no puedo hablar de eso porque es información confidencial.

El público se vuelve loco. Literalmente.

-La premiere es en poco días. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Bueno, estoy un poco nervioso, porque nunca he echo una premiere tan... ¡impresionante! Los estrenos de las peliculas casi siempre eran en cines grandes, sí, y había público, pero nunca había estado debajo de toda esta presión. Aún así, estoy ansioso, ¡me muero de ganas de saber que opinan los fans!

-Bueno, ¡pues de momento aquí tendrán un breve adelanto! Aquí tenéis una parte en exclusiva de la nueva peli de Peeta Mellark, "El Capitolio"

_**Preciosa? No ibas a comentar conmigo la entrevista? (23.13)**_

Mierda.

_**Peeta, perdona TT Me he metido de lleno en ella! Estaba muy, muy interesante! Quiero decir, aún no me habías contado nada de tí... :( (23.13)**_

_**Y eso es lo mismo que nada, quiero decir, toda la historia de mi familia es mucho más profunda y larga... otro dia de la cuento, vale? :) (23.14)**_

_**Me lo prometes? (23.14)**_

_**Te lo prometo. (23.14)**_

_**¡AH! Y cómo que estás soltero? Ö Esa información no la tenia tampoco... (23.16)**_

No sabía como sacar el tema, así que creo que ha quedado bastante evidente... Pero en fin! Ahora ya está echo!

_**¿Cómo que no? Pensaba que había quedado bastante claro... (23.16)**_

¿_Cómo _que había quedado bastante claro? ¿_Cuándo _había quedado bastante claro? ¿_Qué _narices me he perdido?

_**¿Eh? Me he perdido TT (23.18)**_

_**Cómo no! Jajajaaja! Mierda, me está llamando mi representante, seguramente para comentar la entrevista TT Hablamos mañana, vale? Un beso y buenas noches, preciosa! 3 **_

_**Vale! Recuerda que me debes una charla 8) Un beso Peeta, buenas noches! 3 **_

-¿Y bien?-me pregunta Madge.

-¿Y bien qué?-replico en tono inocente.

-Pues que... tu y Peeta...-sugiere levantando las cejas.

-Eres insufrible...

-Seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero te estás pillando de Peeta Mellark.

Me quedo callada mirando al suelo, roja como un tomate.

-No me lo puedo creer, Katniss... Tú y Peeta, esto es una pasada-dice Madge.

-Ya... pero no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo? No ves todos los mensajes que te envia y como se preocupa por ti, las palabras que te dice...

-¡Argh! No lo sé.

-Vamos a mirar Twitter-dice con una sonrisita.

-¡Uf!-le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¡Venga! ¡Te mueres de ganas de saber que piensan de tu chico!

-¡No es mi chico!-exclamo dándole un golpe.

-Aún...-susurra.

-Aún...-murmuro esperanzada.

Cogemos su portátil y ahora Peeta ocupa ya los tres primeros Trending Topics.

**Peeta Mellark**

**Peeta Mellark está soltero**

**Peeta love**

**Grant Payne ( GrantPayne.45): **_**¿Que Peeta Mellark está soltero? ¿Quién me puede dar su número?**_

**Jamie Palafox ( JamiePalafox): **_**LOL! Estáis todas locas por Peeta Mellark... me apuesto lo que queráis a que se está escondiendo en su casa ahora mismo, pobre chico. **_

**Leslie Fox ( theunscripted): Peeta Mellark... **_**¿Véis ese cuerpo? Lo quiero. Es mío. Será mío. Y que nadie diga lo contrario porque lo mato. **_

El último tuit me da escalofríos. Los celos me comen por dentro. Mi móbil vuelve a sonar.

_**Aún no he acabado de hablar con mi representante, pero no me podía resistir. ¿Has visto twitter? ¿Tú eras así? :P Buenas noches preciosa! (00.18)**_

_**Ja-Ja. :( Oye, sólo estaba enamorada de tí, no era una acosadora! :( Anda, buenas noches estrella de Twitter! 3 **_

-Buenas noches Madge

Sin esperar a que me conteste, porque aún está enganchada a su portátil, entro en la habitación, cierro la puerta yme meto bajo las sábanas. Creo que nunca antes me había dormido con una sonrisa tan grande en la cara.

* * *

_¡Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía! 8000 y pico palabras tiene este capitulo sin contar las respuestas a los reviews xD Creo que me he pasado de largo! TT_

_Aún no me creo todo lo de este fic! Tres capitulos y ya tengo 40 reviews! En el último capi recibí la friolera de 18 reviews! __**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**__! *-* Muchas gracias también a todos los alerts y favoritos! Y a esos lectores anónimos... venga... animaros... me haceis feliz... e.e Jajajajaja! _

_Muchas me habeis preguntado si aparecerán los personajes de los otros libros en el fic (Finnick, Annie etc.) la respuesta es clara: __**Sí. **__Tengo ya más o menos decidido en que parte saldrán, así que solo falta esperar! :D _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y ya sabéis, cualquer duda, __**deseo **__(remarco mucho esta parte porque repito, la historia no está escrita del todo, asi que si tenéis cualquier aspecto que querais que salga, como en un review anterior que me dijeron que Katniss trabajara en un bar cantando, ya he cogido esa idea y la he adaptado! y la verdad es que me ha servido de mucha ayuda! Me gusta mucho incluir vuestras ideas, así que no os corteis! Cualquier cosa que querais que pase, decidlo! :D ), queja, comentario etc. me dejáis un review y os contesto encantada! 3 _

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_¡Gracias! :DD En este capítulo hay más contacto físico e.e y Madge está un poco bastante desaparecida, pero ya volverá... y por la puerta grande e.e JAJAJAJA! Respecto a lo de Johanna, estoy segura de que su reacción será una pasada e.e Me lo apunto! Johanna se enterará en un par de capis, y uf! Gale... e.e Yo tampco lo aguanto mucho que digamos, así que ya te puedes suponer como será su reacción! Jajajaja! Aún falta un poquito para llegar hasta Gale (por suerte, dejemosle olvidado en Lowville con las vacas!XD) pero espero que cuando llegue el momento te guste! : 3 Un besito y muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capi 3

_**A.M. Darling**_ Hola! :D Muchisimas gracias! :D Sí, lo conocí hará dos veranos, pero fue simplemente pedirle una foto y ya, estaba demasiado nerviosa... e.e Pero estoy segura de que se acuerda de mí, amor a primera vista (?) xDD Si yo conociera a Josh o a Logan también moriria! Jajajaaj! Espero que en este capi también te hayas reido mucho! También hay fans con hormonas alborotadas, como no! Es que Peeta es muy sexy e.e Peeta siente algo por Katniss, está claro, pero ella está demasiado ciega como para verlo! (como en el libro jajajaja) Muchas gracias por lo de la Johanna, siempre me ha parecido un personaje super-interesante y que, al final, de verdad se preocupa por Katniss! : 3 Siento si he tardado un poquito en subir, estoy un poco liada con los otros fics TT Respecto a tus preguntas, sí que tengo planeado añadir a finnick, anie y compañia! y a lo del fic de jen y josh si te soy sincera ya tengo uno xD Es una traducción y se llama ¡Estamos Locos! Míralo en mi perfil! :) Un besito y muchisimas gracias! 3

_**mabeling **_¡Muchas gracias! :D Espero que te haya gustado aún más este capi! Jajajaja! Espero que vieras que en otro capi contesté tu review como Guest (1) (yn) Esto de que fanfiction aveces no te detecte es un asco TT Yo también odiaba un poco a Johanna, no la entendia, pero después puf, me encanta *-* Peeta es un amor, y creo que realmente siente cosas por Katniss! Además, es famoso, y claro, le acaba de dar su número y la chica no contesta!XD Que agobio! Además, le tiene que gustar como mínimo un poco para darle su número a una chica a la que apenas conoce! Aqui hay amoooor 8) Jajaja! Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado! 3 Un besito!

_**kenigal **_Dios, ¡muchisissisisisisimas gracias! 3 Claro que sí, mujeres al poder! Aunque Peeta definitivamente siente algo por nuestra castaña preferida... e.e Muchas gracias por tu idea! De momento como ves parece que Katniss tiene muchos números para acabar trabajando en esa cafeteria (no me convencía la idea de que trabajara por la noche en un bar porque entonces tenía los horarios cambiados, vivir de noche, dormir de dia... y como mi padre ha trabajado en ese turno no me convence xD) y lo de cantante aparecerá más adelante :) Muchisimas gracias! 3 3 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_No es tan genial y lo sabes D: Dios, Frances Lou... ESQUE LOS NOMBRES NO SON MI FUERTE! XDDDDD YA LO SABES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Peeta es un amor, un amor un amor, Y UN LIGÓN DE CUIDADO! AJAJAJA Argh, es muy largo, pero espero que te guste! Mira, como no chilles en este capitulo... ARGH! TE MATO! JAJAJAJAJA Quiero que chilles y des botes por la habitación como Madge e.e Gale tendrá un destino muy interesante e.e JAJAJAJA Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**CarlaMellark **_¡Muchas gracias por tus tres reviews tia! 3 En cuanto al primero, yo tengo una especie de amor platonico por Rupert Grint... pero ahora ya no tanto TT Se ha quitado el flequillo QUE ES ESTO! XD La suerte de Katniss y Madge vamos, no se explica con palabras! Y respecto al ultimo capi... MUAHAHAH creo que es el más loco que he escrito nunca! Peeta realmente está al tanto de Katniss e.e No sé donde podrás conseguir la nueva peli, pero en el capi te he dejado un resumen e.e JAJAJAJAJ Un besito muy fuerte, muuuuuuuuuy fuerte! 3

_** .9 **_¡JAJAJA! Enserio Josh hizo eso? DIOS! Katniss hizo muy, MUY bien en seguirlo por twitter! TEnia muy claro que ella tenia que dar el primer paso, estoy HARTA de las historias donde siempre es el chico el que va detrás y todo eso... chicas arriba! Tienes razón, la burbuja de Peeniss ya empieza a formarse! *-* En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí, Delly aparecerá más adelante. Gracias a tu review he pensado como ponerla, así que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! 8) Como la historia no está escrita aún, si tienes cualquier idea o cualquier cosa con ella o con otro personaje que te gustaria que pasara dimelo! Enserio, me encanta poner ideas vuestras jajajajaj! Espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas! D: Muchisimas gracias por el review y por todo, madre mia, te lo digo, no me creo que te alegre el dia jajajaja! Un bestito muy fuerte! 3

_**Mireyatl **_Jajajaja! Muchas gracias! Espero que hayas reído más con este capi y bueno, que te haya gustado : 3 Espero no haber tardado mucho, si lo he echo, espero que me perdones y que se haya compensado con la longuitud de este! JAJAJAJ! Un besito muy fuerte, muchas gracias ! 3

_**La chica sin pan **_JAJAJAJ! Espero que con este capi rías como un dia más tarde de haberlo leído o algo : 3 (si no es mucho pedir : 3) Y absolutamente, mujeres al poder 100% (aunque en este capi Peeta toma un poco las riendas : 3 Jajajajaj! Respecto a Gale... je! ese idiota aún tardará un ratito en enterarse, por suerte, pero después... después tendremos problemas! D: Pero aún falta! Me encanta que sepas que Katniss es de Lowville xD Es un detalle que a muchas personas se les escapa, y es muy importante (busqué en wikipedia y todo xD) Uf, me dejas tranquila con lo de la parte de twitter xD Me alegro de que se pueda leer bien, y si, no me dejaba ni siquiera el nombre TT Jajajaj! COn lo de que sean ellos me refiero a que no tienen nada que ver con la historia, osea, no son amigos mios ni nada xDDDD JAJAJAJJ! A mí me encanta el mote de "descerebrada" Creo que le pega mucho a Katniss xDD Hace muchas cosas sin pensar XD Y Johanna me ENCANTA *-* Muchas gracias por tu idea con Boggs e.e Tienes toda la razón, las amigas de verdad son las que se ríen y después se preocupan xDD Eso es una buena amiga. Espero que te haya gustado, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**minafan**__**¡**_Vaya muchisimas gracias! SIgnifica mucho un review así de tu parte! Es un gran halago *-* Gale es un estúpido y un egocéntrico... -.- pero Katniss le dará su merecido! De nuevo no tienes nada que agradecerme por eso! :) Fué un placer! :D Espero que el brazo vaya mejor! 3 Espero que te guste el capi, muchas gracias! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_Jajajaj! Creo que cuando hablas asi como del siglo pasado es un indicio claro de tonteo, así como cuando el chico se mete con la chica y ella le aparta el hombro así como "ai... para..." xD Vale, se me acaba de ir la pinza totalmente xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi! JAJAJAJAJ! La forma de reencontrarse es total de hoy en dia! Creo que realmente esto podria pasar con actores de verdad, nose como con Josh Hutcherson o así xD Cato ha vuelto a aparecer e.e Espero que te haya gustado su actuación JAJAJAJAJ Un besito muy fuerte Y GRACIAS por seguir esta historia! 3

_**Wings **_Jajajaja! Tienes toda la razón, Madge tiene comentarios que son... es la típica amiga toca narices, loca, que te saca de tus casillas pero que te ayuda y a la que quieres un montón! *-* SI Peeta ya es un ligón en la versión "original" imaginate ahora, que está permanentemente rodeado de Katniss e.e Y lo de preciosa fué algo que tuve que poner, es como la marca característica de Peeniss *-* En cuanto a tu pregunta, Finnick, Annie y otros personajes aparecerán proximamente : 3 Un besito, muchisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho! 3

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Antes que nada, decirte que me encanta tu nick xD En comparación con el mío, soy horrorosa xDD Jajajaj! Me encanta tu frase "quiero que salgan, que se casen, que tengan hijos" no sé porque, pero me ha venido a la cabeza una imagen como de Brad Pitt y Angelia Jolie (?) xDD Madge encontará a alguien, tengo la sensación e.e Y sí, otros personajes de En Llamas y Sinsajo apareceran, me muero de ganas de que eso ocurra e.e JAJAJAJ! Un besito y mil gracias, significa mucho para mí! 3

_**SweetyWeasleyBass**_Muchas gracias! :D 3 Espero que hayas sonreído y reído mucho a lo largo de este capítulo, es mi principal objetivo : 3 Espero haberte satisfecho con el capi y no haberte decepcionado en exceso xDD Un besito muy fuerte y mil gracias por tu review! 3

_**ConyFarias **_JAJAJAJ! Muchas gracias! :D Tranquila, en cuanto me llame para que le haga una entrevista para su peli de el capitolio le doy tu número 8) JAJAJAJA Me ha encantado ese comentario, de verdad xDD Espero no haber tardado mucho :( Un besito y espero que te haya gustado! 3

_**Val Swiftie**_¡Muchas gracias! :D Jajajajaja! Ya te vi en Twitter, mil gracias *-* Espero no molestarte con tuits excesivos xDD Jajajajaja! Espero también que te haya gustado el capi, ya me diras! : 3 Muchas gracias!

Me atrapaste xDDD de verdad, que genialosa historia. Y...soy tu segunda seguidora en twitter! :P


	5. Un viaje en coche

¡Hola! :D Antes de empezar este capítulo, me gustaría aclarar todo el lio que ha habido con el otro fic que se ha publicado hace relativamente poco, "Lips are blue". Ambas historias tienen ciertas coincidencias, es cierto, pero bueno, dejémoslo en que son coincidencias y ya está :) ¡Un besito!

Decir también que respecto a lo de los conjuntos de Katniss, os recomiendo otra vez tener ya la página abierta de Polyvore para no perder tiempo : 3 Ahora también los encontraréis rápidamente en una especie de barra superior que se ha añadido. Si pasáis el cursor por encima encontrareis el número del outfit y una pequeña descripción debajo de qué hace con ese conjunto. ¡Muchas gracias! :D

Recomendación musical para el capítulo: _**She will be loved de Maroon 5**_

* * *

**IV. UN VIAJE EN COCHE**

-Katniss…Katniss

-Mm…

-Katniss, o te levantas ya o te juro que te echo un vaso de agua por encima; te empaparás y mojarás el colchón, tendrás que ponerlo a secar en la calle, y seguramente te lo robaran, y si no lo hacen la gente se pensará que te habrás meado encima. ¿Te quieres arriesgar a eso?

-Mm…

-Muy bien, entonces.

Abro los ojos de golpe al oír el grifo del lavamanos.

-¡Ya me levanto, ya me levanto!-le grito a Madge.

-Así me gusta-me responde ella.

Apenas son las 10 de la mañana; la verdad es que es un poco tarde y hoy tengo que volver a patearme las calles de L.A para rellenar más solicitudes de empleo.

Fabuloso.

Bajamos a desayunar y entonces Madge empieza la conversa que estoy tratando de evitar desde ayer por la noche.

-Así que… tú y Peeta-me dice levantando las cejas. Creo que eso ya me lo dijo ayer, pero aún estoy demasiado dormida como para enterarme de nada.

-Así que… tú y la tostada-replico, intentando ser graciosa. No lo consigo. Me mira con cara rara-. Vale, no ha tenido gracia.

-Ni pizca-responde sonriendo-. No me evites el tema… ayer me lo explicaste todo muy por encima y casi no me enteré de nada. Primero, ¿cómo que pagaste todo tú? Segundo, ¿cómo es Cato? Tercero, ¿qué tal el tiempo a solas con Peeta? Cuarto: ¡Explícame mejor lo del beso!

-Eso son demasiadas preguntas no sé si-su mirada me indica que no está para juegos. Quiere toda la información, y la quiere YA-. Vale, vale… A ver. Lo pagué todo porque ellos no se atrevían a pedir la comida; tenían miedo de que les reconocieran la voz y bueno, me pidieron que la encargara yo y después se olvidaron de pagarla… ¡Incluso yo me olvidé! Después, ¡Cato es fantástico! Al principio me moría de vergüenza, no paraba de pensar en cómo fuimos a ver su peli y los comentarios que hacíamos y todo eso… pero después me relajé y todo fue genial. No paraba de gastarnos bromas a Peeta y a mí sobre cosas que no entendía y esas tonterías… Y Con Peeta… ¡puf! No sé qué decir, estoy como en una nube, pero tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?-pregunta confusa.

-Miedo de todo para ser sinceros. Estoy empezando a sentir _cosas_ por él-veo como Madge empieza a emocionarse, porque suelta un gritito muy, muy agudo- y no sé si él sentirá lo mismo por mí. Me da miedo estar pillándome de él y que después todo se vaya a la mierda… no sé, no es como cualquier chico del que te enamoras, él te rechaza, borras su número del móvil y su cuenta de Facebook y, si tienes suerte, sólo te lo encuentras dos veces más en tu vida. Es Peeta Mellark, ¿sabes? Tendría su cara en el televisor cada día, lo vería en las revistas e incluso al ir al cine. ¿Cómo podría pasar página?

Expreso por primera vez en voz alta todas aquellas dudas que me han estado comiendo por dentro desde hace unos dias. La voz de Madge me tranquiliza, sé que ella nunca se equivoca.

-En eso tienes razón Katniss, ¿pero cómo lo sabrás si no te arriesgas? Además, me creerás o no, pero estoy casi cien por cien segura e que él está empezando a sentir lo mismo por ti.

Ahí están de nuevo esas mariposas que parecen decididas a vivir dentro de mí.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí! Nada más ver cómo te mira, y eso que sólo lo he visto una vez, o como enseguida se puso en contacto contigo, o como te ha enviado todos esos mensajes, o su interés en quedar a todas horas…

-Pero es Peeta Mellark… tiene a millones de chicas babeando por él… ya viste Twitter ayer.

Suelta una sonrisita entre dientes.

-Sí, y debo reconocer que fue muy divertido… no sabes las ganas que tenía de poner en un tuit algo como: ¡_CALLAROS TODAS! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGA ESTÁ TONTEANDO CON ÉL, NO TENEIS NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD!_ Pero algo me dijo que no era buena idea.

-No, creo que eso no me hubiera ayudado nada.-río, admitiendo indirectamente que Peeta y yo estamos tonteando.

-Pero míralo desde este punto de vista. Tú misma no paras de repetir una cosa, y es que cuando estás con él a solas, es como un chico cualquiera, ¿no?. Entonces dime por qué no le ibas a gustar.

Voy a abrir la boca para contestar pero me pone su mano encima para que no diga nada.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que pienso que vas a decir. Que si vistes raro, que si los aparatos, que si no eres un palillo anoréxico, que si no tienes suficiente pecho… ¿Llamamos a Gale para preguntarle qué opina él de todo eso?

-Dios, no.

-Vale, pues ya te digo yo que te guardes todo eso para ti, ¿vale?. Eres preciosa tal y como eres, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contario jamás.

Abrazo a Madge muy, muy fuerte, mientras pienso que no podría haber encontrado a una mejor amiga que ella.

-¡Ya vale de muestras de cariño por hoy!-sonríe-. Me has dicho que tenías miedo de todo. ¿Hay algo más?

-Bueno… sí, la verdad es que sí.

-¿De qué?

-De la prensa.

Me da _terror_ pensar que si empiezo a salir con él, ni siquiera como amiga, los paparazzi y los medios de comunicación empezarán a montar y desmontar todo lo que diga, haga, o no haga para que todo quede como a ellos les interesa.  
No paro de pensar en titulares que decían "**GLIMMER**: SÍ, LO MEJOR QUE SE PUEDE HACER ES DECIR EN VOZ ALTA LO QUE ERES, SIN TEMOR A LO QUE LOS DEMÁS PIENSEN" y que daban a entender que era lesbiana, cuando en realidad simplemente estaba defendiendo los derechos de los homosexuales. ¿Y si hacen lo mismo conmigo?

No quiero ser famosa, no quiero que me analicen constantemente… no quiero nada de todo eso. Quiero poder ir a comprar el pan con un moño, unas chancletas de piscina, una camisa ancha y sin maquillar porque me acabo de levantar y es una tontería tener que arreglarse para salir un momentito. No quiero volver a casa un miércoles por la noche y ver fotos mías que no sé de donde han salido.

Se lo explico a Madge y ella no para de asentir en todo el rato.

-Te entiendo… pero ahora escúchame bien, ¿vale? Nunca dejes que los demás dominen tu vida. No vale la pena. No pierdas esta oportunidad que la suerte te ha dado, porque si lo haces te arrepentirás para siempre. Verás por la tele y en las revistas como Peeta ha encontrado a "esa" chica, todo lo bueno que es con ella y como la quiere. Y pensarás _"esa podría haber sido yo…"_ pero no lo serás porque fuiste demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a unos cuantos de miles de personas-no puedo evitar sonreír- que están hablando de ti. ¿Te crees que eso no pasa ahora? En las tiendas dónde ayer fuiste a rellenar las solicitudes de empleo ahora están hablando de ti, están comentando tu aspecto, tus aptitudes. Se estarán preguntando si realmente sirves para el puesto o no. Te están juzgando. Cuando vas por la calle, te juzgan igual. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

-No lo sé… tal vez que eso lo ven millones de personas que se crean una imagen equivocada de mí…

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Siempre has sido una chica fuerte y decidida. Si te importa una mierda que lo que la gente de la calle piensa sobre tu forma de vestir, ¿qué más te dará lo que piensen un millón de personas? Es lo mismo solo que a una escala mayor.

-Ya… pero son capaces de crear mierda de cualquier cosa. Si empezara a salir con Peeta, me perseguirían, y seguro que me tropiezo con alguien con lo patosa que soy, y mientras le pido perdón me harán una foto y publicaran: ¡KATNISS ENGAÑA A PEETA!

-Bueno, ¿y qué más te da?

La miro confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No es evidente? Me refiero exactamente a eso. ¿Qué más te da lo que publiquen, lo que digan o la mierda que creen? Las personas que realmente te conocen sabrán que no lo harías. Además, piensa que con aquellas personas que te importan siempre podrás hablar y explicarlo todo.

No soy capaz de explicar todo el peso que Madge me acaba de quitar de encima. La vuelvo a abrazar, incluso con más fuerza que antes, y la intento levantar. Soy fuerte, porque sus pies se levantan del suelo, pero por desgracia no lo suficiente.

-¡Mierda, mierda! Katniss, ¡nos caemos!-grita Madge antes de que, efectivamente, nos caigamos. Me doy de culo contra el suelo y mi mejor amiga aterriza encima de mí.

-¡OUCH!-grito.

-¡Je!-dice ella levantándose de golpe-. Pues yo no me he hecho daño…

-¡¿No me digas?-exclamo frotándome la espalda.

-Eso te pasa por querer levantarme…-dice sacándome la lengua.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

En ese momento suena mi móvil. Ilusionada, voy a cogerlo cuando veo que no es Peeta, es un número desconocido. Bueno, podría ser Cato o algo así…

-¿Es él? ¡¿ES ÉL?-grita Madge dando saltos.

-¡NO LO SÉ!-le devuelvo el grito-. ¡Cálmate!

Respiro hondo y acepto la llamada.

-¿Sí?-pregunto en tono inocente.

-Hola, buenos días. Con Katniss Everdeen, ¿por favor?-vale, esto no suena ni Peeta ni a Cato.

-Sí, soy yo-Madge frunce el ceño. Creo que esa no es la respuesta que se esperaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, buenos días! Te llamo de la Cafetería "Los Vigilantes". Ayer viniste a buscar empleo, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Plutarch Heavensbee…

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que te recuerdo Plutarch!

-Fabuloso-a través de su tono puedo notar que está sonriendo-. Mira, he estado valorando tu entrevista y tu prueba con la bandeja, y también he hablado con el resto del personal, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eres perfecta para el puesto.

Una gran sonrisa se extiende por mi cara. ¡TENGO TRABAJO! Empiezo a dar saltos por todo el piso mientras Madge no para de preguntar en voz baja:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

Vale, Katniss, céntrate. No te puedes comportar como una cría ahora.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Plutarch! Dios, ¡no te arrepentirás! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Plutarch sólo ríe.

-Tranquila. Mira, ¿te parece bien venir a la Cafetería en, digamos una media hora, para hablar de las condiciones del contrato etc.?

-¡Por supuesto! En media hora estoy ahí. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo Plutarch.

Cuelgo el teléfono y Madge aún tiene la mirada confusa en la cara.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué acaba de ocurrir?-pregunta levantando los brazos-. ¿Quién coño es Plutarch?

-Mierda, se me había olvidado explicarte como me había ido ayer.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ya me has explicado lo de Peeta.

-No, eso no. Me refiero a las entrevistas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo tampoco te lo he contado!

-Dios, ¡es verdad!

-Empieza tú-me dice Madge.

-Vale. Mira, me acaban de llamar de una cafetería en la que rellené una solicitud e hice una especie de prueba, y el gerente, Plutarch, ¡me acaba de decir que me han cogido!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Ya tienes trabajo? ¡Qué guay! Dios, ¡me tienes que contar los detalles!

-Si si, ¿pero porque no me cuentas como te fue a ti mientras me voy arreglando? En media hora tengo que estar en la cafetería para todo lo del contrato, ¡y no quiero llegar tarde!

-Claro, claro.

Mientras me voy arreglando Madge me explica los detalles de su entrevista en Dollovan.

-Entré y en un principio me trataron bien. Creo que era por mi aspecto, les di la impresión de ser la típica chica de L.A consentida y mimada, y las preguntas que me hicieron sobre moda, diseñadores y accesorios las contesté bien, o eso creo. Pero después todo se fastidió bastante…

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunto mientras me acabo de arreglar el pelo.

-Me preguntaron de que parte de L.A venía, y les contesté que de ninguna, que venía de Lowville. Se quedaron pasmadas. Me pidieron detalles de mi vida en el pueblo, y aunque al principio si que les contesté, cuando empezaron a preguntarme cosas como cuánto dinero tenían mis padres, o cuales eran mis formas de pasar el tiempo me harté. Les dije que no consideraba que esa información fuera vital para el trabajo, que me consideraba una chica responsable y trabajadora capaz de hacer bien la tarea que me asignaran sin quejarme, y que mi nivel adquisitivo o mi tiempo libre no influían para nada en mi forma de trabajar.

-Bien dicho.

-Sí… pero a ellas no les gustó. Me dijeron que era _evidente_ que no tenía las cualidades necesarias para trabajar en Dollovan. Que, _como era obvio, _el nivel adquisitivo sí que influye en el trabajo de las personas, porque según ellas una persona criada en una casa rural no puede tener sentido de la moda ni capacidad de orden. Comentarios por encima que seguramente olía a cerdo.

Me levanto cabreadísima de la silla y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿QUÉ?

-Katniss, tranquila.

-No, no, tranquila no-contesto con rabia-. ¿Me estás diciendo que según esas personas, nosotras nunca seremos capaces de trabajar porque olemos a cerdo? ¡SON UNAS IDIOTAS! ¿Dónde está esa tienda?

El silencio me responde.

-Bien. Pues lo buscaré en Google.

-¡Katniss, para! Da igual. ¡No importa! Les contesté que no quería trabajar en una tienda así y me fui. Comentaron en voz baja que como era posible que una chica de campo vistiera de esta manera y les saqué un dedo.-dice riendo.

-Así me gusta… ¡pero si tienes más estilo que la mayoría de chicas de por aquí!

-Ya…-replica con una sonrisa triste-. Pero en su opinión los orígenes son más importantes que tus aptitudes. En fin, que se le va a hacer. Hoy tengo la otra entrevista, ya veremos qué tal va…-por su tono noto que está muy desanimada.

-Eh…-digo, cogiéndole las mejillas-. Ni se te ocurra ir de mal humor a esa entrevista, ¿vale? Eres una chica genial y lo sabes, Madge. Que esas idiotas no te hundan.

-Vale…-replica con otra sonrisa-. ¡Eh! ¿TÚ HAS VISTO LA HORA? ¡Katniss, sólo tienes 10 minutos!

-¿Qué?-miro el reloj. Es verdad, ya han pasado 20 minutos-. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Me visto rápidamente (OUTFIT 4) y salgo corriendo de casa. La cafetería está a 10 minutos a paso razonablemente rápido, así que llego justo a tiempo.

Menos mal.

Entro y me recibe la misma chica que ayer.

-Hola, te llamas Katniss, ¿verdad? Plutarch nos ha hablado de ti.

-Sí, soy Katniss-respondo con una sonrisa.

-Genial. Bueno, luego te presento al resto del personal. Estamos en hora punta, con todos los almuerzos… Es una locura, ya lo verás.

-Si te soy sincera, ¡me muero por empezar!

-¡Oh!-ríe ella-. ¡Ya te lo volveré a preguntar esto en un par de días!

Hacemos un par de bromas mientras me guía hasta la misma portezuela escondida de ayer. Esta vez, Plutarch ya me está esperando al otro lado del escritorio.

-¡Muy puntual, Katniss! Genial. Vamos, toma asiento y hablamos de esto un poco… Mira, esta cafetería ha tenido mucho éxito desde que Seneca la reformó. ¡A la gente le encantan los 50!-bromea- así que siempre estamos a tope de gente, sobre todo por las mañanas a la hora del desayuno, como ahora, y las tardes de 4 a 7, que es la hora de la merienda. Por lo general, nuestra clientela es muy agradable, aunque no te puedo asegurar que no te encuentres con algún idiota de vez en cuando. Si eso pasa, te disculpas muy amablemente, te vas y me llamas. Yo me encargaré entonces.

-Entendido.

-Vale, eso para empezar. Después, hablemos del uniforme. Como has visto, es esta especie de vestidito azul típico de los 50, cómo no. Los chicos van de blanco. Chicos y chicas vais en una especie de conjunto… pero a mí no me hagas mucho caso, porque no tengo ni idea de moda.

-Oh, tranquilo, yo tampoco tengo mucha idea…-río.

-De acuerdo-sonríe-. Lo decía porque si te sientes incómoda llevando la falda o el vestido, podemos intentar cambiarlo…

-Oh, no, no. Ningún problema con el uniforme-lo interrumpo. No quiero parecer tiquismiquis en mi primer día de trabajo.

-Bien. Ahora el momento delicado-da golpecitos en la mesa como para crear tensión. Me encanta este hombre-. El sueldo, las horas de trabajo y el contrato. En primer lugar, recuerdo que me contaste todo lo de tu casero y el contrato fijo. Bien, si me aseguras que tienes intención de quedarte en Los Ángeles por, al menos, 6 meses, te puedo hacer un contrato fijo-temporal. Esto significa que tienes todos los beneficios de un contrato fijo, lo que comporta la imposibilidad de despedirte sin compensación y otros beneficios, cosa que debería convencer a tu casero, pero que por otro lado solo tiene una duración de 6 meses. Con esto no quiero decir que sólo vayas a trabajar aquí 6 meses ni mucho menos. Si no hay ningún problema en un principio el contrato es permanente, o dicho de otro modo, renovable pero tampoco quiero atarte del todo. Acabas de mudarte y quien sabe que puede pasar…

-Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente. Muchísimas gracias por hacerme este favor.

-¡Ya ves!-replica-. Ni que fuera un gran esfuerzo. En cualquier momento puedes dimitir, eso sí, pero me gustaría que al menos estuvieras estos 6 meses y después, si no te encuentras a gusto, ya te podrias marchar.

-Sin problema-respondo.

-Fantástico. Después, el tema clave. Sueldo y horas. Como has visto esta cafetería tiene dos horas puntas, así que tengo dos turnos de trabajadores. Todos trabajáis de lunes a viernes, pero unos venís de mañanas y otros de tardes. También tienes la posibilidad, si quieres más dinero, de doblar tu turno los días que lo ofrezca o de venir a trabajar los sábados, cuando además de cafetería hay una especie de micro libre; hay gente que canta y esas cosas. Eso supone unas horas extra que se ven bien recompensadas en tu sueldo.

-Vale, entonces si por ejemplo alguna semana quiero trabajar más horas, ¿te lo digo y ya está?

-Sí, así es. Me lo dices y lo miramos. Yo ofrecería que todos pudierais trabajar extra si quisierais, ¡pero no hay turnos suficientes! Además, tal vez algunas semanas no necesito que venga gente extra y entonces no viene nadie.

-¡Guay!-sonrío.

-Sí…-me devuelve la sonrisa-. Vale, pues sólo nos queda hablar del sueldo. La base son 1500 dólares más las horas extra que hemos hablado antes, pero tienes derecho a propinas. El dinero que los clientes te dan es para ti exclusivamente, yo nunca lo toco. Si por lo que sea dejan propina en caja, se guarda en un bote común y a final de mes se divide a partes iguales entre todos los camareros.

Madre mía. 1500 dólares. Empiezo a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-Veo que te gusta la oferta.

-Decir eso es quedarse corto…-murmuro.

-¡Me gusta tu entusiasmo!-exclama Plutarch-. Vale, pues explicado todo esto sólo tienes que leer el contrato y firmar aquí.

Leo todos los apartados con cuidado y compruebo que todo lo que me ha explicado está en él. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, firmo.

Tengo trabajo, un buen trabajo además, y un buen sueldo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-¿Te gustaría empezar a trabajar ahora? Estarás en el turno de mañana, así que así te puedes empezar a acostumbrar. Faltan solo dos horas para que acabe, ya es la una del mediodía y el turno se cierra a las 3.

-¿Y a qué hora empieza?

-A las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Pues está muy bien!

-Sí. Son turnos de 6 horas y ya verás que se pasan rápido. Vale, ¿entonces te gustaría empezar ahora?

-Por supuesto-contesto feliz. Plutarch sonríe.

-Genial. Me dices tú talla, ¿por favor?-me pregunta mientras se levanta, dirigiéndose a un armario.

-Una M-contesto antes de que empiece a rebuscar entre montones de ropa azul. Al cabo de un rato, saca mi uniforme.

-Vale, pues aquí lo tienes. Ven conmigo, te llevo hasta el vestuario de los camareros.

-¿Vestuario?

-Sí, sí. Es el sitio donde os cambiáis el uniforme. ¡No os íbamos a hacer venir vestidos así desde casa!-bromea mientras pasamos a través de las diferentes mesas de la cafetería. Al final, llegamos a otra puerta escondida, esta vez detrás de una especie de pastel gigante pintado, y me encuentro con un vestuario como los de mi antiguo instituto; hay duchas, taquillas, y mochilas tiradas por el suelo.

Siento una especie de dejavú.

-Entonces, ¿me cambio aquí?

-Sí, tranquila. Tú taquilla es la 12. Yo ahora salgo y te espero fuera, para presentarte al personal.

-Vale.

Plutarch cierra la puerta y me deja sola en el vestuario. Ando poquito a poco a través del desorden y veo que en las puertas de muchas de las taquillas hay cosas pintadas, como si sus propietarios nunca hubieran abandonado el instituto. Creo que me lo pasaré bien aquí.

Salgo cambiada y, para que negarlo, con un poco de vergüenza, del vestuario. Dos chicos ya me están esperando junto a Plutarch.

-¡Por fin, Katniss!-bromea mi jefe-. Mira, este chico rubio de aquí se llama Finnick. Trabajará contigo en el turno de mañanas.

-Encantada-digo, extendiendo mi mano, un poco cohibida. No se puede negar que Finnick es un chico extremadamente guapo, por decir algo. Parece el típico modelo de pasarela, y estoy segura que debajo de ese uniforme hay un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

-Vaya, ¡Plutarch no exageraba!-exclama Finnick mientras me devuelve el saludo-. Se te ve muy diferente a las chicas de por aquí… ¡me encanta!

No puedo evitar sonrojarme y a la vez sentir un nudo en el estómago. Un nuevo sentimiento nace en mi… ¿culpabilidad? ¿Culpabilidad por qué? Le doy vueltas durante unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que me estoy sintiendo culpable por Peeta, como si lo estuviera traicionando o algo así.

Tengo un problema con este chico. Un grave problema, dejarme añadir.

-¡Finnick!-le reprende Plutarch mientras le da una colleja-. No le hagas caso Katniss, es un bromista, ya lo verás. En fin, y esta chica de aquí es la adorable Annie.

Una chica de pelo castaño y mirada nerviosa me devuelve la mirada. Parece que está a punto de llorar.

-Hola Annie. Encantada, me llamo Katniss-digo con una sonrisa, intentando calmarla.

-Hola Katniss. Me llamo Annie. Trabajo también en el turno de mañana-me responde con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¡Genial!-exclamo-. ¡Entonces pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas!

-¿Más?-me pregunta intrigada. Siento un golpe en el pecho. ¿No le caigo bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto con miedo.

-Pues que he sido la chica que te ha guiado hacia Plutarch estos dos días, claro-me dice sonriendo-. ¿Qué pensabas?

-¡Oh! Nada, nada. Perdona.-digo ruborizándome-. Muchísimas gracias Annie por ayudarme… este sitio es genial.

-Lo sé-dice en tono soñador. Me la quedo mirando, porque parece tan tranquila y relajada que parece que nada puede perturbarla. Decido que me encanta esta chica. Doy otra mirada a la cafetería y capto la mirada de Finnick, que no para de observar a Annie con una sonrisita.

Aw… aquí hay algo… Tendré que averiguarlo más tarde.

-Vale, Katniss-me dice Plutarch-. Empecemos con algo básico…

Me paso las dos horas restantes de arriba a abajo, rellenando unos papelitos con los pedidos de las personas, preparando algunos cafés básicos y colocando de manera más o menos agradable las distintas pastas en la bandeja. Es como un puzle, todo tiene que estar perfecto. Por otro lado, aún no me dejan llevar las bandejas, porque si se me caen tendríamos un problema; pero bueno,_ "más adelante", _me dicen.

De repente son las 3 de la tarde y ni siquiera me he enterado. El tiempo pasa volando en esa cafetería, tal y como Plutarch me había asegurado. Me encanta. Los del turno de mañana vamos al vestuario mientras los de tarde ocupan nuestro lugar. Mientras nos cambiamos los trajes, yo con un poco de vergüenza, porque no estoy acostumbrada a que gente desconocida me vea en ropa interior, _(Es como un bañador, es como un bañador-me recuerdo constantemente) _los camareros y camareras empiezan a hablar de todo un poco, y yo me quedo callada porque aún no los conozco mucho.

-¡Eh! ¡Katniss! ¡Que no dices nada!-me grita Finnick.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?-le devuelvo el grito sonriendo.

-¡¿De dónde vienes?-no para de gritar y yo no paro de reír.

-¡De Lowville, Nueva York! ¡Un pueblo perdido donde solo hay vacas!

Todos los camareros se ríen.

-Pues a buen lugar has venido...-dice Annie con una sonrisa maligna.

-Que miedo me dais…

-Serías una inconsciente si no tuvieras miedo-me afirma Finnick-. Bueno chica nueva, danos tu número de teléfono al menos, ¿no? De vez en cuando salimos todos los del turno de mañana juntos a dar una vuelta o algo. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-¡Por supuesto!

Les doy mi número a Finnick y a Annie y ellos me dan el suyo. Quedamos en que si los del turno de mañana deciden hacer cualquier tipo de salida, me llamarán para avisarme. Para ser sincera, me muero de ganas de salir con ellos, se les ve muy divertidos, y intuyo que algo pasa entre Finnick y Annie.

Nada más salir de la cafetería con la misma ropa con la que entré, saco el móvil y le envío un mensaje a Peeta.

_**Hola superestrella! ¡Tengo muy, MUY buenas noticias! Tengo trabajo! ¿Haces algo esta tarde? Un beso. Katniss (15.23)**_

Espero una respuesta inmediata, como siempre, pero pasan 5, 10, 15, 20 minutos y nadie me contesta. Al final, decido que seguramente estará en una sesión de fotos o algo así y me voy hacia casa a descansar después de la mañana de locos que he tenido. Estoy deseando contarle a Madge que ya tengo trabajo y como me ha ido, pero no está en casa.

Claro, la entrevista en la peluquería era hoy.

_Suerte, ¡pequeña saltamontes!_-pienso.

Nada más sentarme en el sofá, el teléfono vibra en mi bolso.

_**Hola preciosa! Ya estás tardando en contarme todos los detalles de tu fabuloso nuevo trabajo (o eso espero, que sea fabuloso). La verdad es que tengo la tarde libre :D Por qué lo preguntas? Ö (16.10)**_

No sé como lo hace, pero siempre que hablo con él consigue sacarme una gran sonrisa.

_**Esas cosas se cuentan en persona, ¡hombre! : 3 No sé, me preguntaba si te apetecía quedar conmigo esta tarde… (16.10)**_

_**¿Estás de broma? Claro que me gustaría! Además, se me acaba un plan G-E-N-I-A-L. Te paso a buscar en… no sé, 15-20 minutos? (16.11)**_

_**Eso suena genial :) (16.11)**_

_**Guay! Pues nos vemos enseguida preciosa! :D (16.12)**_

Me levanto corriendo del sofá y voy hacia el lavabo, evaluando mi aspecto. Decido que la ropa que he llevado a la reunión está bien para salir con Peeta, y además, prácticamente no me la he puesto, porque he llevado más tiempo el vestidito azul. Me reviso el pelo y el poco maquillaje que llevo y después me lavo a consciencia los dientes.

Cuando he acabado, me pregunto por qué narices he hecho eso último si no he comido nada, absolutamente nada desde la última vez que me los lavé esta mañana. Ha sido una especie de acto reflejo… ¿por qué lo he hecho? Acaso tengo la sensación de que _hoy _puede ser el día que-

No. Katniss. Relájate. No disfrutaras de la tarde si estás pensando en eso todo el rato. Si tiene que pasar, pasará, y si no, pues nada. Relájate.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_**Estoy abajo :) (16.30)**_

_**Ahora mismo bajo (16.30)**_

Bajo la escalera más tranquila que ayer, recordando como la viejita de abajo casi me mata. Si volviera a pasar, seguramente podría llamar al casero y… no. Mejor no jugárnosla. Justo en frente de mi portal está el mismo coche de ayer aparcado prácticamente de la misma forma, aunque esta vez sin embargo, Peeta (que lleva de nuevo una gorra y unas gafas de sol) no está dentro del coche, sino fuera, apoyando su espalda en la carrocería mientras mira su móvil sonriendo. Sinceramente, creo que nunca había visto una imagen más sexy en mi vida. Durante un segundo me quedo parada y después, mientras ando hacia él las piernas se me vuelven gelatina.

Peeta sigue inmerso en su móvil y decido gastarle una bromita:

-¡Oh dios! ¡¿Eres Peeta Mellark? ¡Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía! Te vi ayer en la entrevista mientras la comentaba en twitter ¿Estás soltero? ¿Te puedo dar mi número? ¿Me llamarás? ¿Te haces una foto conmigo?

El rubio levanta la cabeza, y a través de sus gafas de sol veo el terror en sus ojos y como balbucea algunas palabras sin sentido. Después, se da cuenta de que soy yo y sonríe.

-Muy graciosa-dice sacándome la lengua.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con el móvil, si se puede saber?

Veo como se ruboriza e intenta esconder su móvil.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada…

-¡No me mientas! Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir…-murmuro mientras pongo un puchero y doy la vuelta para entrar al coche.

-Te dije que no pusieras esa cara-dice él abriendo su puerta.

-Lo sé.

No puedo evitar sentirme algo dolida. ¿Con quién estaba hablado? ¿Quién era esa persona que lo hacía sonreír así? Está claro que estaría hablando con una de sus muchas amigas famosas y ultra guapas. Intento que no se note que estoy triste, pero Peeta capta mi estado de humor enseguida.

-Eh, preciosa, ¿qué te pasa?-me pregunta cuando nos paramos en un semáforo.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada…-respondo mirando hacia fuera por mi ventana.

-Te lo acabaré sacando y lo sabes…

-No, nada… solo me preguntaba que estabas haciendo con el móvil. Ya sabes, pura curiosidad-intento sonreír, pero por su cara veo que sólo he conseguido sacar una sonrisa triste. Sé que esto es una tontería, porque en ningún momento me ha prometido nada, y es más, yo sabía (y estaba casi cien por cien segura) que esto podía pasar… pero me duele, porque joder, me he pillado de él.

-¿Aún estás con eso?-pregunta ruborizándose de nuevo-. Bueno, si me prometes que no te reirás, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te lo enseño, ¿vale?-la voz le tiembla. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo como para que se ponga tan nervioso? Argh, la ansiedad me está comiendo por dentro.

-Vale-accedo.

-Prométemelo-dice en tono acusador.

-Te lo prometo-contesto, levantando la mano derecha.

-Así me gusta-me dice sonriendo.

-Oye, y hablando de eso. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa-contesta levantando las cejas.

-Me agotas-bromeo.

-Te encanto.

A diferencia de la primera vez que tuvimos una conversa así, cuando ambos sabíamos que era broma, ahora solo empiezo a balbucear y me acabo poniendo roja de vergüenza. No soy capaz de mentirle y decirle que no, simplemente siento que no puedo engañarlo de ninguna manera, así que simplemente murmuro:

-Creído…

Cosa que no me compromete a nada y que provoca que el esboce una gran sonrisa. Alguien muy observador se habría dado cuenta de que me gusta por mi reacción, pero por suerte, o eso creo, Peeta está concentrado en la carretera.

Al cabo de 20 minutos de travesía, llegamos a nuestro destino. Peeta sale muy seguro del coche, pero yo me quedo dentro. ¿Dónde estamos? Parece una calle normal rodeada de edificios normales. Intento fijarme para ver si se ve algún cine, algún teatro, algún… ¿parque? o algo así, pero no. Sólo son edificios con tiendas.

-¿Sales o qué?

-Me pensaba que esto era una parada para que compraras algo para comer o no sé…

-No, no, ya hemos llegado.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Sal y lo verás-repite con impaciencia.

Abro la puerta y en un principio me siento igual que antes. Confundida. Sigo mirando los edificios para ver si observo algo raro, algún cartel especial, pero no hay nada. No es hasta que miro hacia delante, hacia el horizonte, cuando descubro donde estamos.

¡ESTO ES HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD! ¡EL PASEO DE LA FAMA!

-¡Dios mío Peeta! ¡El paseo de la fama! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo venir aquí?

-Sorpréndeme-me responde sonriendo.

-No lo sé, ¡mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No lo he sabido-reconoce-. Simplemente he pensado que ya que estás en Los Ángeles por primera vez, tienes que conocer nuestras atracciones turísticas. El paseo de la fama, la playa… ¡esas cosas!

-¡Muchísimas gracias Peeta! Esto es genial. Dios, ¿me ayudas a buscar unas cuantas estrellas?

-Claro que sí-me responde sonriendo-. ¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

-Por Mickey Mouse…-respondo bajando la mirada. A lo lejos oigo su risa-. ¿Qué? ¿No has tenido infancia con Disney? ¡Es como mi sueño desde pequeña!

-Bien, ¡pues Mickey Mouse será entonces!

Nos pasamos horas buscando nuestras estrellas preferidas y haciéndonos fotos, y al final entramos en una cafetería a tomar algo. Repetimos la misma acción que ayer en el McDonald's, yo pido lo que él quiere, pero esta vez Peeta sí que paga. Nos sentamos en una mesa a hablar un rato.

-Así que lo del móvil…

-¿Tenias que sacar el tema, no?

-Por supuesto-respondo sonriendo.

-Recuerda que me has prometido que no te ibas a reír-puedo notar que está nervioso. ¿Qué narices pasa en ese teléfono?

-Lo sé, lo sé… Bueno, si me enseñas la foto de la actriz de moda desnuda no te prometo nada…

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que decir estas gilipolleces en voz alta?_

-¿Qué dices?-me pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Eh…-me sonrojo-. Nada, nada. Bueno, explícame el misterio del teléfono móvil-digo poniendo voz tétrica.

-La verdad es que tampoco tiene mucho misterio… Uf, vale, a ver. Eh… cuando he llegado a tu casa he salido del coche para enviarte el mensaje, y luego he recibido el tuyo. Lo he leído y después, y entonces eh… bueno.

-¿Has recibido otro mensaje?-pregunto con miedo.

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, enserio. Simplemente he cerrado el programa de los mensajes y me he quedado mirando mi fondo de pantalla-dice mientras me acerca su teléfono. Lo cojo y lo desbloqueo apretando un botón lateral, y ese es el momento preciso en el que el corazón se me para.

Literalmente.

Ahí, en su fondo de pantalla, está nuestra foto, la que nos hicimos la primera noche que nos conocimos, la que Peeta le pidió a Madge expresamente. Juro, y lo digo de verdad, que nunca antes había sonreído tanto. Creo que Madge lo llamaría "sonrisita de enamorada" y no creo que vaya muy alejada de la realidad.

Levanto la mirada del teléfono y veo que me está mirando con ansiedad.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que es un detalle muy dulce por tu parte-reconozco, sonriendo.

-¿No soy un acosador?-ríe

-Para nada-respondo-. Si yo tuviera esa foto seguramente también me la pondría de fondo de pantalla…-admito.

-¿De verdad?-me pregunta sonriendo.

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Y por qué no la tienes?-pregunta con tono falsamente ofendido

-Porque las fotos las hicimos con tu móvil y el de Madge. El mio fue dolorosamente ignorado...

-Bueno, ¡eso tiene fácil arreglo! Nuevo objetivo de hoy es hacernos otra foto para que no tengas excusa y te cambies el fondo de pantalla que tienes. Por cierto, ¿qué tienes de fondo de pantalla?

Cierro los ojos por pura vergüenza. De fondo de pantalla tengo una foto que Madge y yo nos hicimos la primera noche en Los Ángeles, y salimos haciendo caretas, sacando la lengua y poniéndonos bizcas.

-No, nada, un paisaje…-respondo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡No me lo trago! Anda, yo he sido sincero contigo…-me dice con voz triste.

-Vale, pero prométeme que no te reirás-repito lo mismo que él.

-Lo prometo.

Le paso mi móvil y observo como su cara se va transformando poco a poco, intentando contener la risa.

-¡Me has prometido que no te reirías!

-Tienes razón. ¡Pero estáis muy graciosas!

-Fue la primera noche en L.A, y creo que el Jet Lag nos afectó demasiado…

-Pero si sólo son tres horas, ¡exagerada!

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-digo en voz tonta-. De cualquier modo, seguro que me gusta más el fondo de pantalla que me has propuesto.

-Pues claro que sí-replica-. Pero aquí no, mejor en el otr- mierda… ¡pero si ya son las 7 de la tarde! Es tarde para ir a la playa, refresca y no llevamos la ropa adecuada…

-Oh…-digo, repentinamente triste. No me quiero separar de él.

-Oye, ¿te apetece venir a casa? A pasar lo que queda tarde y todo eso, me refiero. ¡Así me cuentas bien todo lo de tu trabajo y todo eso!

-¡Por mí genial! Pero no he avisado a Madge y tal vez se preocupa…

-Bueno, llámala y dile que si quiere se puede venir.

Asiento y mientras cojo el móvil oigo que murmura en voz baja:

-En verdad le debo una bien grande…

Pero no estoy segura de si quiere que lo oiga, así que aunque me esté muriendo de las ganas, no pregunto qué narices le debe a Madge.

Uno, dos, tres pitidos y, al final, mi mejor amiga coje el teléfono.

_-¿Katniss?_

-¡Hola, Madge! ¿Cómo te ha ido la entrevista?

_-Mejor, mucho mejor que la de ayer, y todo gracias a tu consejo. Eran mucho más amables y como estaba de buen humor creo que les he caído bien... ya veremos. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la cafeteria?_

-¡Puf! ¡Es genial! Pero mejor te lo cuento más tarde porque así no lo tengo que repetir dos veces.

_-¿Dos veces? ¿A qué te refieres?_

-¡HOLA MADGE!-grita Peeta.

-Shh, ¡calla! Que seguro que alguien reconoce tu voz-bromeo.

_-¿Katniss? ¿Hola? ¿Ese era Peeta?_

-Eh, sí.

_-¿Otra vez Katniss?-me pregunta riendo._

-¡Calla anda! Escucha, estoy con Peeta por el paseo de la fama, y como se nos ha echo tarde me ha dicho que vaya a pasar lo que queda de día a su casa.

_-Oh, vale.-dice algo decepcionada. _

-¿A que viene ese tonito? Tú te vienes tambien.

Silencio. Al otro lado de la línea no se oye nada, ni siquiera la respiración de Madge.

-¿Hola? ¿Madge?-pregunto preocupada.

_-Sí. Hola. Estoy dando saltos por la habitación y dando chillidos, y para que no me oigas he puesto el teléfono en silencio. _

Como no. Típico de Madge.

-Bueno, ¿entonces vienes?-digo mientras contengo la risa

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaría siendo estúpida si no fuera!_

-Vale, ¡pedazo de loca!-río-. Te vamos a buscar en...-miro a Peeta en busca de una respuesta. Me contesta con signos que estaremos ahí en media hora-... media hora. ¿Te va bien?

_-Bueno, un poco justo pero lo puedo intentar. Envíame un mensaje cuando estés abajo, ¿vale?-_sonrío al recordar la sonrisa de Peeta antes, cuando estaba el fondo de pantalla con nuestra foto. ¿De verdad hay alguna opción...?

-Vale. Nos vemos enseguida.

-Por tu respuesta interpreto que Madge viene?-mre pregunta Peeta

-Interpretas muy bien-ironizo levantando las cejas.

-Lo sé-dice, sacando pecho-. Bueno, y no me piensas contar lo de tu trabajo nuevo?

-Sí, pero si no te importa lo haré más tarde. La verdad es que me da un poco de pereza tener que explicarlo dos veces...-respondo riendo.

-Lo que se hace por una señorita...-dice en tono dramático.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas-replico levantandome de la mesa.

El viaje en coche hasta mi casa dura al final unos 40 minutos, así que espero que Madge haya tenido tiempo de suficiente de arreglarse. Cuando llegamos, le envio un mensaje para que sepa que ya estamos abajo, y unos 5 minutos más tarde, ya ya está en frente del coche.

Dios, siempre me siento como un palo de escoba feo, horrible y anticuado a su lado. No se puede negar que Madge va a la moda y que está preciosa.

Saluda con nervios a Peeta y se sienta en el asiento de atrás del coche. Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa, Madge me va echando distintas miradas que interpreto como:  
-Dios, dios, dios. Este-es-el-mejor-dia-de-mi-vida.

No soy capaz de aguantarme la risa durante mucho tiempo; al final, acabo riendome yo sola y Peeta me mira como diciendo: "Estás loca. Tienes un problema" pero la sonrisa en su cara me dice otras cosas, cosas que me provocan que el pulso se me acelere.

Al final llegamos a su casa, que está en la parte rica de Los Ángeles y nos bajamos del coche.

-¡Oh! Se me había olvidado deciros algo-comenta Peeta mientras abre la puerta de entrada-. No vivo solo, vivo con Cato.

-Genial-respondo con una risa maligna. Me encantó hablar con él ayer, pero Madge está un poco en shock.

-¿Cato Redform?-murmura.

-El mismo-responde una voz desde lo que creo que es el comedor.

-¡Cato!-lo saludo.

-¡Hombre!-su silueta aparece por el pasillo-. ¡Katniss! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-bromea-. ¿Tu vida ha cambiado mucho?

-Sí... tres hijos, dos nietos... largas historias...

Seguimos un rato así hasta que nos acordamos que Peeta y Madge también están ahí.

-Oh, perdonad. Eh... ¿haces tú los honores Peeta?-le pregunto.

-No, no. Es tu amiga-responde riendo.

-Bueno, como quieras. Eh, Cato, esta es mi mejor amiga Madge, la chica con la que me he mudado a Los Ángeles. Madge, bueno, este es Cato.

Tampoco sé qué más puedo decir. "Sí, Madge, este es Cato. Vimos su peli dos dias antes de venir hacia aquí. Sí, miralo, aquí está, en carne y hueso. Sí, es él. ¿Te acuerdas que nos reímos de su apellido? Sí, bueno, pues... aquí está".

No, no creo que eso sea una buena idea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Madge está muy cortada. Pero mucho.

-Bueno chicos-dice Peeta-. Venga, vamos a hacer algo. ¿Apetece un Trivial o no?

-Apetece, apetece-respondo riendo.

-¡Pues vamos!

Peeta y Cato nos llevan hacia la mesa del comedor y sacan el juego del Trivial. Miro a mi alrededor mientras montan el tablero; la casa es espectacular, muy grande y muy bonita. Supongo que la palabra (o las palabras) para definirla serian "moderna y espaciosa" o "minimalista".

A medida que avanza el juego, Madge se empieza a soltar y comienza a ser la Madge que yo conozco, la que no para de dar botes cada dos por tres y la que me ha animado a estar en esta situación. Al final decidimos jugar por equipos e inmediatamente me pongo con Peeta, lo que hace que Cato y Madge hayan de jugar juntos. Parece que, después de unos momentos de incomodidad, se llevan muy bien.

Veo de reojo que Peeta saca el móvil, hace unas fotos al trivial y teclea un par de cosas más.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto.

-Nada, nada...-responde, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-Tienes un problema con los móviles, te lo digo enserio-bromeo.

-Tengo un problema con otra cosa...-murmura.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto intrigada.

-¡EH! ¡EH!-grita entonces Cato-. ¡Estáis confabulando! ¡Trampas, trampas!

-¿Pero qué dices?-le grito riendo-. ¡Si Peeta y yo somos un equipo!

-Mierda, se me había olvidado-ríe-. Bueno, de cualquier modo, os estamos vigilando-dice, señalandose a él y a Madge.

Madge, Madge, Madge, Madge... Creo que Madge está siendo muy feliz ahora mismo.

Al final acabamos el juego y, cómo no, Peeta y yo arrasamos. Chocamos las manos como signo de victoria y siento un chispazo de electricidad justo donde nos hemos tocado. El roce, que ni siquera de un segundo, de su piel con la mia me ha provocado mil sensaciones diferentes, todas ellas asombrosas y maravillosas en todos los sentidos.

En este momento no tengo ningún tipo de duda.

**Quiero **a este chico. **Me gusta**.

¿Enamorada? No, eso por ahora aún no. Pero lo que sé que siento algo fuerte por él.

Peeta también se ha quedado parado durante un segundo y entonces Cato, que nos ha mirado muy raro, propone:

-Pues ya que sois tan cerebritos, a ver cómo se os da un juego físico. ¡Toca una de Twister!

No. SÍ!. No. Dios. Twister. A saber en qué postura acabaremos.

-Dios...-murmuro.

-¡Venga!-me dice Peeta, abrazándome por los hombros-. ¡Será divertido!

-Sí, sí...

Me conozco. Sé que para mí será muy, muy dificil aguantar las ganas que tengo de besarlo si por alguna razón él acaba demasiado cerca de mí. Es más, ahora mismo, cuando simplemente me tiene abrazada por los hombros, estoy sintiendo la tentación de aproximarme un poco más, solo un poquito más, y besar al menos su mejilla.

Al final no puedo más; me giro y lo abrazo, intentando abarcar todo su cuerpo con mis finitos brazos. Él me devuelve el abrazo y de nuevo inhalo su olor, dejando que me embriage durante unos segundos. Después me pongo de puntillas y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. Ambos nos empezamos a girar después, muy lentamente, y yo empiezo a cerrar los ojos cuando entonces Cato dice:

-¡Eh! Chic- Mierda. Lo siento. Eh, si. Bueno.

Peeta rompe el abrazo pero me sigue manteniendo cogida por los hombros.

-No pasa nada-dice sonriendo-. Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-No encontraba el juego...-dice Cato bajando la mirada.

-Va, vamos a buscarlo-digo. Peeta y yo empezamos a andar detrás de él, aún abrazados.

Entre los cuatro encontramos el juego enseguida, y decidimos que como el tablero es algo pequeño, mejor que jueguen sólo tres y el que queda gire la ruleta. Lo hacemos a suertes y a Madge le toca girar la ruleta, mientras que Cato, Peeta y yo somos los afortunados jugadores.

Como voy a odiar este juego.

Empieza la partida.

-Peeta, pie izquierdo, círculo rojo.

-Vaaaale.

-Cato, pie izquierdo, círculo verde.

-Sin problema.

-Katniss, mano derecha, círculo rojo.

-Empezamos bien...-murmuro. Como no, los otros dos están de pie mientras que yo ya estoy agachada. Esto pinta bien. Poco a poco las figuras se van formando y al final Cato toca con la rodilla en el plástico.

-Meec. ¡Eliminado!-exclama Madge.

-¡Solo quedamos dos!-me dice Peeta.

-No me digas, Einstein-bromeo, muerta de la verguenza. Estoy en una posición un tanto extraña, medio-en-pose-de-rana-medio-estirada. Además, Peeta tiene una mano a cada lado de dónde estoy yo, así que estamos frente a frente.

-Vale, Katniss, mano derecha al círculo rojo.

Debe estar de broma. El único círculo rojo que puedo tocar es el que está justo debajo de él, así por fuerza tengo que avanzar aún más y estar prácticamente rozando sus labios.

_Esto va a acabar conmigo. _

Respiro hondo y coloco la mano derecha en el círculo rojo y, como había supuesto, nuestros labios están a pocos centímetros de tocarse; bajo la cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras él se ríe.

-Peeta, pie izquierdo círculo azul.

Y entonces se tropieza y se cae, arrastrándome a mí con él. Durante unos segundos él se queda encima de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, y después me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Empate?-susurra.

Estoy demasiado abrumada como para contestar, así que agradezco en cuerpo y alma cuando Madge grita:

-¡Empate! ¡Empate! ¡No hay ganador!

Y puedo escapar de esa especie de cueva que me tenía encerrada rodando sobre mí misma. Lo sabía, este juego esta siendo mi perdición.

-¡Chicas! ¿Os apetece quedaros a cenar?-pregunta Cato de golpe. Este tío tiene unos ataques repentinos muy raros.

-¡Claro!-responde Madge por las dos.

-¡Madge! ¡Mañana trabajo!

-Mierda, se me había olvidado... por cierto, nos tienes que contar cómo te ha ido y esas cosas...

-Ya, ya lo sé... pero es mi primer dia y no quiero llegar tarde ni estar dormida ni nada por el estilo.

-Va... Katniss... por favor...

-Madge...

-Vale, haremos una cosa-propone Peeta para calmar los ánimos-. Nos quedamos en el comedor mientras nos cuentas cómo te ha ido y cuando acabes, si quieres, os váis. ¿Cómo lo ves?

Lo valoro durante una décima de segundo.

-Claro-respondo sonriendo. No me negaria a nada que me propusiera.

-Genial-responde él tocándome la punta nariz-. Va, al sofá todo el mundo.

Resulta que el sofá de casa de Peeta y Cato es el sofá más cómodo que he probado en muchísimo tiempo. Puedes estirar las piernas y acomodarte tranquilamente, y los 4 cabemos sin ninguna dificultad en él. Más que un sofá, es un sofá-cama, diria yo.

Les empiezo a contar como me ha ido en la cafeteria y de que trabajaré. Ignoro la mirada de Peeta cuando les explico el uniforme que tendré que llevar, pero no puedo evitar oír su comentario:

-Algún dia tendré que ver eso...-susurra riendose.

-Ni lo sueñes-respondo sacándole la lengua.

-¡Y tanto que lo soñaré!

-Argh-murmura Cato, apartandose de Peeta y sentándose al lado de Madge.

Peeta y yo nos enfrascamos en una extraña conversación sobre qué o qué no soñaria aquella noche, y después Peeta me recuerda que aún debemos hacernos una foto con el móvil. Saco el mío y nos hago una foto a ambos, pero no me gusta. La guardo pero hago otra, y así otra, y otra y otra; acabamos haciendonos mil fotos poniendo mil caras distintas, cada cual más ridicula que la anterior. Son las mejores fotos que he echo nunca, sin duda. Al final Peeta acaba sacando también su teléfono y haciendo unas cuantas fotos estúpidas también.

-¡Oye!-le digo al cabo de un rato-. ¿No se supone que el objetivo de esto es que consiga un buen fondo de pantalla? ¡Tú ya lo tienes, creído!

-Sí-admite-, pero nadie me puede quitar el derecho de guardar un buen recuerdo en mi teléfono, ¿no?.

-No...-me ruborizo-Eso no te lo puede quitar nadie.

-Así me gusta. ¡Pues ya estás tardando en volver a poner tu peor cara y posar para mí teléfono de última generación!-bromea.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, de repente veo en la tele la cara de Peeta.

-¡Peeta! ¡Tu cara!-me río-. ¿Veo doble?

-Ja-ja. Están haciendo un especial sobre la peli, supongo...

-Venga, ¡pon el volumen!

-No.

-Va...-ruego, volviendo a poner mi carita de pena.

. .

-Quiero ver ese programa... Por favor...

-Argh. Vale. Como quieras. Te odio.

-No es verdad-digo, intentando impedir que lo que me acaba de decir me afecte.

-Tienes razón. No es verdad-afirma.

La presentadora del programa empieza a explicar todas las características de la peli, el resumen, los actores etc. y después empieza a hablar de Peeta: como empezó en Hollywood, sus amores, sus aventuras por Hollywood... Cuando parece que el tema de Peeta ya está agotado, la chica anuncia que ¡qué suerte! vamos a ver un nuevo trailer de "El Capitolio". Desde aquí puedo sentir los gritos de los millones de chicas que están flipando ahora mismo, lo juro.

El trailer es impresionante, tengo que admitirlo. Muestra acción, muerte, y a un Peeta muy luchador. Y después, en una especie de segundo plano, muestra a una chica que acompaña a "Jay" en su aventura. Veo de refilón lo que parece un beso y la sangre me hierve.

_Sólo es una pelicula, no es real, no es real... _-me tengo que recordar.

La presentadora recuerda cuando el trailer ha acabado que la Premiere del Capitolio será en una semana y se despide.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-me pregunta nervioso.

-¿Estás de broma? Estoy segura de que será una pelicula genial, quiero decir, ¡tiene de todo! Acción, aventuras, ciencia ficción, _romance_...-digo amargamente.

-¿Celos?-pregunta con una risita.

-¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿De quien? ¿De la chica esa del trailer? ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa? No te entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que puedo estar celosa?-me doy cuenta que estoy hablando demasiado-. Mejor me callo, ¿no?

-No, tranquila... eres adorable cuando te pones celosa o nerviosa.

-¡Que no estoy celosa!-insisto.

-Bueno sí, lo que tú digas. Cato, ¿a tí que te ha parecido?

El silencio nos responde.

Ambos estabamos estirados en el sofá, así que nos levantamos y nos damos la vuelta y comprobamos que ni Cato ni Madge están ahí. Salimos del comedor en silencio y los encontramos en la cocina, hablando de quien sabe qué.

-¿Tú crees que...?-me pregunta Peeta.

-No. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Fíjate en como Cato le toca la mejilla a Madge, o en como Madge se la devuelve con un golpecito en el hombro... Peeta, ¡están tonteando!

-¡Qué fuerte!

-¡No! ¿Tú también?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Madge no para de repetir esa frase como un loro... En fin. Oye, mejor vamonos... dejemosles _solos_.

-Me gusta esa idea-dice sonriendo-. ¿Has visto la hora que es?

-No me asustes-replico con miedo.

-Tranquiiila-ríe-. Sólo son las 10 y media de la noche. ¿A qué hora entras mañana a trabajar?

-A las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Buf! ¡Entonces tienes tiempo de sobras! Ni que te acuestes a las 12 aún dormirias 8 horas, más que suficiente.

-Sí, supongo que sí...

-Hacemos una cosa si te parece. Esperamos un cuarto de hora o así, y después les decimos que os habéis de ir.

-Me gusta-le digo sonriendo.

-Y a mí-me devuelve la sonrisa-. Así aprovechamos el tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya has oído a la chica en la tele. La premiere de el Capitolio es dentro de una semana, así que te puedes imaginar como será desde hoy hasta entonces. Entrevistas arriba y abajo, sesiones de fotos, más entrevistas, reuniones con mi representante y los estilistas para saber que ropa llevar a la premiere... una locura.

-¿No te veré en una semana?-pregunto muy triste. Me he acostumbrado a su presencia, a verlo cada día, y ahora se me hará muy dificil estar alejada de él todo este tiempo.

-No...-dice, con una sonrisa triste-. Pero si quieres, podemos hablar por Skype por las noches o así, ¡y siempre tendremos los mensajes!

-Eso me encantaría-respondo con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial.

Hablamos de todo y de nada, y aunque alargo nuestro tiempo juntos todo lo que puedo, al final reconozco que los párpados se me caen y tengo que ir a por Madge. Son las 11 y media de la noche.

Cato se despide de Madge con una gran sonrisa, y ella no se queda corta con la suya. Su despedida contrasta mucho con la de Peeta, porque sólo le da dos besos y un suave "gracias". Después se mete en el taxi que hemos pedido y me espera. Primero le digo adiós a Cato, queriendo retrasar todo el tiempo que pueda mi despedida de Peeta, pero al final no tiene sentido aplazarlo más.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un segundo y después no puedo evitar abrazarlo.

-Odio admitirlo en voz alta... pero te echaré de menos-digo.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, y también odio admitirlo en voz alta-me contesta con una mueca.

-Bueno... más te vale no abandonarme, ¡eh!

-Ni en sueños te librarás de mi tan facilmente-su tono serio me confirma que no está bromeando.

-Bueno, no es algo que me importe.

Madge me grita para que vaya hacia el taxi, porque el taxista ya nos está cobrando y a este paso nos costará mucho dinero volver a casa.

-Bueno... hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-dice él, y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Rompo el abrazo y me dirijo hacia el taxi. Abro la puerta, me giro, y me despido de Peeta una vez más antes de meterme dentro y sentir que una parte de mí se queda ahí, en esa casa fabulosa con ese chico fabuloso.

Mientras las calles de Los Ángeles se mueven a mi alrededor, sólo tengo una pregunta en mente:

¿Será muy dificil estar alejada de él durante una semana?

* * *

_**...**_

Dios. Vale. Uno, inhala, dos, exhala. ¡MADRE MÍA! Esto es una pasada! DIOS! 66 reviews en tan solo 4 capítulos... creedme cuando os digo: ME HACEIS FELIZ! :D

Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, y escribirla es como algo natural; sale solo. Si os soy sincera no sé que más deciros, porque aún estoy en shock. Sólo que espero que os haya gustado la forma en que aparecen Finnick y Annie, y bueno, ya sabeis lo de siempre. Cualquier cosa que os haya gustado, cualquier idea, deseo, cosa que no os haya gustado, un review y me hacéis feliz. Dios, estoy en shock., xD QUe guay! : 3

Espero que os haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo! : 3

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**CarlaMellark**_Jajajajajaja! Muchisimas gracias *-* Bu, lo de Rupert Grint te lo digo, a mi lo del flequillo me ha marcado! xD Esque ahora es algo raro, no tiene ese "sex-appeal" que tenía antes TT Y bueno, Josh Hutcherson es la nueva estrella en potencia e.e xDD Solo espero que no se convierta en un nuevo "Robert Pattinson" ni nada por el estilo, porque Josh es un actor realmente bueno que se merece un gran reconocimiento, y si se le encasilla en este papel como a Robert no podrá avanzar mucho TT Me alegro de que te gustara el capi : 3 Y espero que te haya gustado aún más este (?) JAJAJAJAJA un beso muy fuerte! 3

_** .9**_Me alegra que te gustara su primera cita *-* Ahora ya como has visto en este capi el coqueteo es máximo *-* JAJAJAJAJ! Vale, me lo apunto, rusher ha sido la fan que ha despeinado a Peeta! Lo dirá en una próxima entrevista, estoy segura : 3 Jajajajajaja! Pues claro que me diste una idea! Ya lo sabes, cada vez que tengas cualquier idea me lo dices y la incluyo como pueda! Me encanta meter cosas que os gusten o que queráis ver : 3 Aún no me creo que te alegre el dia, es muy fuerte! xD Bueno, un besito muy fuerte y muchas gracias! 3

_**msailucalvo**_¡Muchas gracias! Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado con los otros fics y ¡puf! ahora ya termino uno y iré actualizando más seguido :) Espero que hayas reído también con este capi! Para el primer beso falta poquito, como has visto *-* Un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**Val Swiftie**_¡Jajajajajajaaja! Me encanta que hayas reído! Espero que lo hayas echo también con este capi : 3 Definitivamente veremos la faceta cantante de Katniss, ya has visto que en la cafeteria "Los Vigilantes" hay una noche de micro abierto... e.e Jajajajaja! Y tranquila, mira que has dicho que no eres buena dando ideas, pero diciendo lo de los sinsajos me has dado una! A ver como la escribo! : 3 Madge es la amiga loca que todos hemos tenido o queremos tener, es como perfecta! *_* Un besito y espero que te haya gustado! :D

_**mabeling**_¡Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias! Este capi no es tan largo como el anterior, o eso creo xD Tiene como mil palabras menos, pero es largo igual : 3 Espero que te haya gustado como sigue avanzando la relación entre estos dos... cada vez más cerca del primer beso e.e Peeta es Peeta, por mucho que cambie de universo seguirá siendo adorable, y Katniss puf! creeme que he pensado a veces de dejarla como está en el libro (he puesto algunos ejemplos como cuando tiene dudas y tal) pero se me hacia muy complicado, como tu dices, no encajaria del todo. Ahora vamos avanzando, Katniss ya está segura de lo que siente y empieza a ver posible que Peeta sienta algo por ella... ¡ALELUYA! Jajajajaja! Si, me encantó incluir eso, que al final Katniss pague fue algo gracioso xDD Pero ya ves que ahora lo ha compensado y con creces! Bueno, un besito muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado! 3

_**La chica sin pan **_Jajajajajajaja! Pues ESTOY ESPERANDO EL ATAQUE DE RISA! : 3 Jajajajajaja! Quiero un video, con sus extras y todo (?). Vale, estoy empezando a desvariar xD los nervios de publicar un nuevo capi xD Sí, tienes razón, Katniss en una tienda de ropa se me hacía muy raro, y muchisimas gracias por lo de los conjuntos : 3 No son exactamente a la moda como dices, pero a mi me gustan : 3 JAJAJJAJA Me encanta la frase que has resaltado, la de la violación xDD Muy acertado tu comentario e.e je, je, je (8) Y dios, yo también adoro a Cato y Madge. Son los tipicos amigos que te tocan mucho las narices, pero mira ahora que bien se llevan entre ellos e.e Los fans esos son terrorificos, de verdad lo digo... a mi me dan mucho miedo xD ¡Ah! Y fijate, en un capitulo Katniss toma las riendas, en el siguiente las toma Peeta, y ahora es una mezcla de los dos (?) xD Respecto a Gale que puedo decirte, dejemosle (por ahora) en Lowville con las vaquitas por el campo que luego ya volverá... Y lo odiarás, te lo aseguro! (Aún no tengo la parte escrita, pero presiento que no será un fic agradabe para él JAJAJA) un besito y espero que te haya gustado, que te hayas reido mucho, y nose, cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza : 3

_**BelaTHG **_¡Muchas gracias! :D Espero que te hayas vuelto a volver loca al ver este nuevo capi! :D Jajajajajaja! (Y que no se te haya echo muy largo de leer! D: ) *-* En este capi sigue habiendo cosas graciosas : 3 Jajajajaj! Espero que te haya gustado el capi Bela, muchas gracias por dejar un review, te lo agradezco de verdad! 3

_**SweetyWeasleyBass**_¡Muchas gracias! : 3 Es un fic loco pero bueno, de momento parece que funciona : 3 Jajajaj! Respecto a tus preguntas, a la de Madge y Cato ya lo has visto e.e (Muahahahaha) la pregunta de Katniss si será famosa o estará en una peli, la respuesta es no. Más que nada porque normalmente, las "parejas de..." que salen en peliculas lo hacen francamente mal, y a final siempre parece que se están aprovechando de la fama de su marido/novio. Si que me gusta que esté activa, es decir, por ejemplo, si Peeta fuera cantante que apareciera en un videoclip como extra o algo así, pero tampoco me gustaria que llegara a ser famosa de esa manera. Y la pregunta de Gale, si viajará a L.A... de momento puedo decir (porque aún no lo tengo escrito xD) que cuando Gale se entere de lo de Peeta y Katniss se va a armar una buena, y que hay muchas posibilidades de que acabe viajando a L.A para encontarse con ella. Respecto a lo de las faltas, ¡perdona! Realmente es una putada, porque yo misma a la hora de leer otros fics me fijo muchisimo en esto, pero se me pasaron algunas TT Espero tener un resultado mejor en este capi (yn) Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Espero que hayas pillado la indirecta del capi, cuando Katniss le dice a Madge "pedazo de loca". ¿Cómo te llamo yo a ti? e.e MUAHAHAHAH! No sé que ponerte casi como quien dice, si estoy hablandote por FB! XD Aw, yo tambien quiero que alguien me llame preciosa... verás, ayer decidi que mi chico ideal es: EXTRANJERO (DE INGLATERRA, SUECIA O SIMILARES), RUBIO (a poder ser), MUSCULOSO (tampoco demasiado, solo lo justito... como el equipo de natación de las olimpiadas... *_*) y con algunos TATUAJES. Seh. Decidido. SI no encuentro a nadie así, acepto también el chico de la heladeria de al lado de mi instituto. :) xDDDDD Efectivamente 8) Si Peeta llama idiota a Gale, significa que Gale es MUY idiota. Me MATA lo de acosadoras, acosadoras everywhere... PREPARATE! porque cuando se destape todo lo de Katniss lo de las acosadoras será flipante... lo tengo planeado 8) JAJAJAJAJA Katniss-roba-besos, parte uno. xDD dios, cuando he leido lo de mono... anda anda xD que verguenza cuando me enteré xD Jope, que contestacion más larga! xD Anda pedazo de loca, un besito muy fuerte( (y vuelvo a facebook que te he abandonado D: )

_**minafan **_Hola mina! :) Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejar un review. Antes que nada, ¿cómo está tu brazo? Espero que vaya mejor! Y también leí que te encontraste con un poco de depresión... mi madre ha pasado (y está pasando) por eso, así que bueno, cualquer cosa ya sabes :) Solo decirte que lo unico que necesitas son cosas que te hagan reir y olvidarte de tus problemas :) Entonces 8) Lo de la cajera, normal! Es la tipica que solo trata bien a "x" personas... gente así hay en todos sitios -.-' me gusta que te haya gustado la frase del beso de papel! Jajajajajajaj! En verdad Peeta no va mal encaminado 8) De nuevo casi se besan... aw... espero no ser muy cruel e.e A mi tambien me cae muy mal Gale! Aparecerá en un futuro, pero por ahora dejemosle en Lowville, que está muy tranquilito ahí pensando que Katniss está huyendo de él (nada más lejos de la realidad!) JAJAJAJ! Que casualidad lo de Peetalove con tu hermana! XD Es evidente que se gustan, solo falta que ambos lo acepten 8) UN beso muy fuerte! 3

_**FoxfaceTHG**_¡Hola! Es un honor que estés leyendo el fan fic :) Espero que te hayas acostumbrado a la página y que ya sepas como funciona :) Cualquier duda que tengas, me envias un privado y te ayudo :) Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Ah! Gracias tambien por tu aviso sobre el otro fic, ya hablé con la otra autora y lo aclaramos. Muchas gracias, es de gran ayuda tener a gente como tú :) 3 Un besito muy fuerte!

_**Wings **_Hola! :D Literalmente de caíste de la silla? Jajajaja! Así me gusta, que se viva la historia! :D JAJAJAJAJJA! Contestando a tu review, aw! Muchisimas gracias! Antes que nada, decir que creia necesario que Katniss confesara su epoca fan-girl! Sino entrariamos en una espiral de mentiras y cosas que no me gusta para nada! Mejor ser sinceros, es lo que siempre pienso! Aw... Peeta es monismo tienes toda la razón... ahora Katniss se empieza a dar cuenta ¡ALELUYA! :D JAjajajajaja! A mí la parte de los mensajitos es una de las que más me gusta escribir, creo que es una parte muy bonita de las parejas que queda grabado "para siempre" En respuesta a tus preguntas, Madge ya ha vuelto a aparecer 8) Y como puedes sospechar por su relación con Cato, lo hará más seguido 8) Es un personaje que no puede desaparecer : 3 En el capi no he puesto lo de "si le haces algo te mato" porque la he centrado en Cato, pero tranquila... lo hará 8) Muchas gracias por la idea! :D 3 Y sí, Beete saldrá proximamente 8) Y tranquila, hazme todas las preguntas que quieras! Por mi encantada! 3 espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**ConyFarias**_¿Enserio soñaste con la historia? AW. MUERO. ME DESMAYO. REVIVO. VALE. DIOS. XD ¿Me podrias explicar el sueño? ¿SI no es mucho pedir, ni que sea así por encima... me ha encantado eso *-* JAJAJAJAJAJ! Cada vez se están poniendo más y más tiernos, y seguramente la cosa irá "in crescendo" xD Yo también soy una fanatica de twitter xD De echo tengo uno únicamente para esto de fan fiction xD Y dios, todos esos comentarios de los acosadores son traumaticos, de verdad! XD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi! un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Flor**_¡Muchas gracias! Las redes sociales seguirán apareciendo! :D Respecto a lo del otro fic, ya está todo aclarado. Lo dejamos en unas coincidencias y ya está :) Muchas gracias por preocuparte y por tu sensato comentario :) Un besito muy fuerte, espero que te haya gustado el capi! 3

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_Don't worry! I understood you perfectly! (Sorry if I make some mistakes, i'm still confused with this language xD) You can write your reviews in English, there's no problem :) You want me to write te responses in English too? I don't have any problem with that either :) Thank you so much for your review, WOW, it really helps me to make this story better (I hope i make it better, I don't know xD). I hope you liked the chapter! The kiss is about to happen nanananana! :D Jajajajaja! Kisses! 3

_**FluoR0 **_¡Muchas gracias a ti por el review! :D Está claro que Katniss tiene la suerte a su favor, pero desde otro punto de vista, creo también que no lo podemos llamar suerte, porque esto pasa a diario en muchos bares, lo único que el chico (o la chica) no son famosos! En verdad sólo son un chico y una chica que se conocen y se gustan... mucho. e.e JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Pero claro, después tenemos el "pequeño inconveniente" de que Peeta es jodidamente famoso. Pero bueno, eso mola tambien : 3 Si te soy sincera me encantó escribir todo lo de McDonald's para demostrar que Peeta no es perfecto y que tiene su fallos 8) pero en la cita de hoy si que ha pagado 8) Creo que Katniss tiene los típicos celos de cuando te gusta una persona al principio, que no sabes si realmente va a por ti o si está con otras, si está jugando contigo...¡quién sabe! e.e ya has visto que en este capi se ha vuelto a poner celosa e.e pero son celos buenos... a Peeta le encantan : 3 Jajajaj! Espero que te haya gustado el capi : 3 Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**LuciaGandara**_Hola de nuevo! Jajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi : 3 Lo de los outfits es un tema que me encanta, porque realmente me imagino que Katniss va vestida asíxD y ami este estilo de ropa ME EN-CAN-TA. Nada má falta que me digas lo de que tú lo llevas también! JAJAJAJ! La camiseta de superman aparecerá en un outfit próximo e.e Creeme, la búsqueda de trabajo de Katniss está basada en mi experiencia personal, que me ha pasado como a ti. Me miran del palo: ¿De verdad crees que te cojeremos entre nosotros con ese piercing y esa dilatación? Por eso también le "otorgué" esas características a Katniss... quiero empezar a hacer ver a la gente que da igual lo que lleves puesto, lo que importa es como eres por dentro y si eres un buen trabajador o no. AJAJAJAJA me encanta tu comentario: QUE SE BESEN YA Y QUE TENGAN HIJOS POR DIOS! JAJAJAJAJA! Hoy ha habido un casi beso jejejejeje 8) soy maligna 8) Gracias también por lo del WhatsUP, es algo que me pone muy nerviosa porque a veces no se si se entiende, pero veo que sí. Muchas gracias : 3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, ahora lo voy a a nunciar el twitter! : 3 Jajajajaj! Un besito! 3

_**A.M. Darling**_Está claro que Rupert no me olvidó 8) JAJAJAJAJAJA! Muchas gracias por lo de los personajes, estoy intentando incluirlos a todos : 3 También (si quieres) fijate en los números. Les doy una importancia especial. (En el cine, cuando Magde y Katniss van en el primer capi, van a la sala 24, como el número de tributos. Peeta en su twitter tiene el número 74, como la edición de los juegos, y Katniss tiene la taquilla 12, como el distrito : 3 Son cosas que me hace ilusion poner : 3 ) Espero no haberme tardado demasiado : 3 Un besito muy fuerte, espero haberte alegraod el dia (que fuerte, no me creo que lo haga de verdad . que verguenza!)

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_¡Muchas gracias! :D Sí, tiene que pagar la comida de las bestias pardas de Peeta y Cato, que comen sin parar... 8) Cinna aparecerá MUAHAHAHAHAH en un futuro, ya veremos en que forma : 3 Espero que te haya gustado de verdad, estoy nerviosa : 3 Jajajajaj! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**kenigal **_¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, Peeta no sé si de dió cuenta, pero no ha echo mención a ello 8) Muchas gracias por lo de la cafeteria 8) Jajajajaj! Bueno, en un principio Katniss no se convertirá en una cantante famosa ni nada por el estilo, pero si que tendrá una relación con el mundo del canto 8) Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besito muy fuerte!

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Hola y bienvenida a la historia! :D No te preocupes por lo de tu nick! Ya ves el mio, monogotas2. ¿Qué es esto? XD Creo que es el peor nick de todo FanFiction xDDD Pero enfin xD Este capi ha sido también alrguito, espero que te haya gustado! Peeta se pasa tres pueblos tirándole la caña a Katniss, pero ella ahora se está empezando a poner las pilas e.e Se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguna posibilidad por fin, ALELUYA! jAJAJAJA! Como ves ya he incluido a Finnick y a Annie, espero que te haya gustado su aparición! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_JAJAJAJAJAJA! Espero que hayas vuelto a reír muchisimo con este capi! :D Esa parte que dices de ahí tienes mi cuerpo... JAJAJAJAJ dios, madre mia, a veces yo misma me pregunto que narices está pasando por mi cabeza cuando escribo xDD La parte de la fan loca xDD Es algo que siempre he pensado cuando los actores van a estos programas, porque el público está como muy loco... seguro que alguna vez ha pasado algo así e.e Sísí, la prte de los mensajes... es algo como que me encanta escribir, porque es como que necesitan estar siempre en contacto, y ambos lo comparten todo... y mientras están viendo esa entrevista en la que millones de chicas se están "orgasmeando" vivas, aqui estan ellos dos... e.e Cato, puf, es un personaje super interesante, porque tengo tu misma impresión, de que habria sido un payaso (como en el fic) si no hubiera todo lo de los juegos. xD Es el tipico amigo que mete la pata QUERIENDO, es decir, que va ahí a hacerte quedar en ridiculo xD Madge lo hace sin querer, Cato queriendo! XDD Yo creo que es algo que realmente puede pasar, quiero decir, son personas normales, ¿no? no se tienen que relacionar siempre con famosos digo yo... xD Tranqui, no se te ha ido la pinza en absoluto!XD UN besito muy fuerte y mil gracias por tu review! 3

_**catniphutcherson95 **_¡Jajajajjaaj! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Madge es una histerica total, tienes razón, pero a la vez es adorable! Y lo de Peeta y el poster xDD Creo que es su frase mítica "me debes un beso de papel! XDD enfin!XD Jajajajaj! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Danichansessho **_¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! :D Me ha ENCANTADO tu idea! Me gusta mucho que me deis ideas, porque me encanta incluir cosas que quereis que pasen o así. Tengo la idea ya en mente y la incluire en los proximos capis! Muchisimas gracias! Un besito muy fuerte! 3


	6. Separados

**Hola de nuevo chicas! :) De nuevo y como antes de cada capi, recomiendo que abráis ya la página de Polyvore que hay en mi perfil para que encontréis rápidamente los OUTFITS sin perder el ritmo de la lectura! Aprovecho para decir que he añadido el ****Uniforme y una foto con el tatuaje de Katniss**** a petición de los reviews (mil gracias a todas por hacer esta historia mejor!) Un beso muy fuerte, nos leemos abajo! :) **

_**Recomendación musical:**_** I'm coming home (Eminem) y It's Time (Imagine Dragons)**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes no me pertenecen; ¡me pertenece la loca y rebuscada trama de esta historia y las tonterías que dicen los personajes!**

* * *

**V. SEPARADOS**

Madge y yo estamos echadas en mi cama, ambas mirando al techo sin creernos lo que acaba de suceder.

-Madre mía Katniss...Qué fuerte…-susurra-. Creo que este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

-Lo mismo digo. Encontrar trabajo, pasar la tarde con Peeta, y ¡puf!

-Lo sé... me parece que estáis muy unidos, Katniss- dice en tono soñador-. Esta mañana pensaba que era muy probable que le gustases a Peeta, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no estoy segura, estoy segurísima. ¡Dios! Nada más veros a los dos dentro de ese coche he pensado que ya estabais juntos, pero después me he dado cuenta que no, por desgracia. ¡Casi mato a Cato cuando os ha interrumpido! Dios, ¡estaba clarísimo que os ibais a besar!

Asiento silenciosamente mientras cierro los ojos.

-Lo que ha pasado es que no os ha visto porque estaba de espaldas a vosotros; se ha girado para preguntarle lo del Twister y... ¡BAM!-exclama riendo y dando una palmada para acompañar su sonido.

-Internamente he planeado su muerte de 50 maneras distintas, pero luego se me ha pasado -río-. Joder, hemos estado tan cerca...

Recuerdo como nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, era cuestión de unos pocos segundos más... pero bueno, casi que así mejor, porque si nos hubiéramos besado Cato hubiera interrumpido nuestro primer beso, y eso hubiera sido aún un desastre.

-En fin, no estabais destinados a tener vuestro primer beso hoy, pero acabará pasando tarde o temprano.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Vuélveme a preguntar eso y te arranco la cabeza, Katniss!-exclama-. ¿Te tengo que enumerar todo lo que he visto hoy? ¿Cómo te miraba cuando estábamos en el coche? ¿Cómo estabais jugando al Trivial? ¿Todo lo del Twister? Vamos a ver, ¿de verdad crees que es casualidad que te tocara el círculo rojo cuando estabais así de cerca? Cato me dijo que lo hiciera porque se sentía mal por haber interrumpido vuestro casi-beso… Y no me digas que no viste como Cato se apartó de vosotros dos cuando empezasteis a tontear. Verdaderamente es muy desagradable estar en medio de una parejita acaramelada….

-¿A tontear? -pregunto-. ¿Qué dices?

-No te me hagas la tonta-responde riendo-. A tontear, sí, cuando Peeta empezó a decir que soñaría con tu uniforme del trabajo y todo eso... Cato vino a sentarse conmigo y al cabo de un rato fuimos a la cocina para dejaros solos.

-¡Ah! -exclamo, feliz de poder cambiar de tema-. Así que fuiste a la cocina con Cato sólo para dejarnos solos, ¿no? -pregunto con una risita.

-Eh... ¿sí?-me responde confundida.

-¡MENTIROSA!-grito.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!-me pregunta riendo.

-Peeta y yo os vimos tontear en la cocina-replico alzando las cejas.

-Cato y yo no...-responde ruborizándose.

-Shhh-la interrumpo-. Vamos a disfrutar de este maravilloso momento, el momento en que Madge Undersee se enamoró por primera vez.

-¡Pero qué dices! Si lo he conocido hoy...

-¿Y? Vale, el amor no nace de la nada, pero los flechazos sí, y no puedes negar que Cato te gusta físicamente.

-Bueno, eso no lo negaría nadie...-dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo lo negaría. No es mi tipo en absoluto.

-Ya, pero porque tú estás pillada de Peeta-responde como si fuera una obviedad-. Ahora mismo te podrían poner a Brad Pitt sin camiseta y con un bote de nata en la mano derecha, que pasarías de largo.

-Lo que tú digas-murmuro, pensando interiormente que seguramente tiene razón. Me pregunto cómo estará Peeta sin camiseta... tal vez en la nueva peli...

Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando?

Argh, malditas hormonas. Llevo demasiado tiempo sola.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Salto corriendo de la cama para coger mi teléfono, pero cuando lo miro veo que no hay ningún mensaje nuevo. ¿Me lo he imaginado? Oigo la risa de Madge detrás de mí.

-Eh, eh, ¡gato volador! -se burla-. ¡Qué bote has pegado cuando has oído la vibración de un móvil! Relájate, es el mío.

Algo decepcionada porque Peeta no me ha enviado ni un solo mensaje desde que hemos salido de su casa, vuelvo a la cama con Madge. El mal humor se me pasa de golpe cuando veo su cara iluminarse con una gran sonrisa, y no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella.

-¿Un nuevo mensaje de Cato?- pregunto esperanzada.

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás tan contenta?

-Hay un nuevo tuit de Peeta-me dice con una sonrisa.

Prácticamente se podría decir que le arranco el móvil de las manos.

**Peeta Mellark ( PeetaMellark.74); **_**Estoy en medio de una emocionante partida de Trivial! Estamos a punto de ganar! Nuestro equipo es el mejor! Vamos a machacarlos! **_

Adjuntado al tuit hay una foto del tablero en la que se ve una de las fichas, la nuestra, a punto de conseguir el último quesito, mientras que la otra está prácticamente vacía. Ahora entiendo lo que Peeta estaba haciendo mientras cogía el móvil en medio de la partida.

Empiezo a sonreír sin poder aguantarme. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que tuitear eso es una indirecta, una forma de decir que está pensando en mí y que soy lo suficientemente importante para él como para que todos sus seguidores sepan que estoy ahí, a su lado. Sobra decir que ha dicho "estamos, "nuestro" y "vamos" lo que implica que hay más de una persona con él. Casi un millón de personas están viendo esa foto intentando analizar cada milímetro de ella para ver si encuentran alguna pista de su gran ídolo; ¿Quién, de entre ese casi millón de personas, se estará imaginando que yo, Katniss Everdeen, estoy haciendo equipo con él?

Entonces me fijo en la hora a la que se ha enviado el tuit; la una y media. Miro el reloj y veo que, efectivamente, es la una y media.

-¡Madge joder! ¡Es tardísimo y mañana me levanto a las 8!

-Mierda, tienes razón. ¡Lo siento!-se disculpa mientras se va a su habitación.

Me pongo el pijama, configuro la alarma del teléfono y me meto en la cama. Miro el móvil una vez más y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya no tengo el mismo fondo de pantalla que esta mañana. Alguien, _Peeta_pienso con una sonrisa, lo ha cambiado por una de las fotos que nos hemos hecho por la noche.

_**Mi fondo de pantalla se ha cambiado solo Ö Buenas noches superestrella, te echaré de menos! 3 (01.40)**_

Cierro los ojos para obligarme a mi misma a dormir, pero al cabo de pocos minutos una luz azulada ilumina la habitación.

_**Las buenas fotos se merecen estar en un buen lugar, ¿no? :) Buenas noches preciosa, yo también te echaré mucho de menos! (01.42)**_

Cierro los ojos y dejo que, una vez más, su recuerdo inunde mi mente antes de quedarme dormida.

.

El irritante sonido de la alarma me despierta, lo apago y me doy la vuelta dispuesta a dormir otra vez antes de recordar que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Salgo de la cama y me meto corriendo en la ducha; una vez seca me maquillo como siempre, es decir poco, y me visto. Salgo del baño y voy hacia la cocina; el reloj marca que aún son las 8 y media, así que aún tengo tiempo de sobras para llegar a la cafetería. Me asomo por la puerta de Madge y compruebo que sigue dormida.

-Cabrona con suerte...-susurro.

Almuerzo un desayuno rápido y salgo a la calle. De camino a la tienda saco el móvil y miro la foto de Peeta una vez más. Sonrío.

Las mariposas vuelven otra vez a mi estómago, y siento una felicidad que no se parece a nada que haya experimentado antes. Tengo la sensación de que no importa toda la mierda que puedan echarme hoy, mañana, o cualquier otro día de mi vida. Mirando esta foto, hablando con él o simplemente pensando en él me animo, y no es solamente su físico, cosa que evidentemente también tiene que ver, sino su personalidad, la forma en que me trata y en cómo me hace sentir: especial, importante, única, apreciada, respetada, _**querida. **_

Antes que me dé cuenta, ya estoy en la entrada de la cafetería. Evidentemente, aún no son las 9, pero creo que no estaría mal que intentara entrar para irme cambiando ya y ganar algo de tiempo. Abro la puerta y compruebo que está abierta.

-Lo siento, no abrimos hasta las... ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Katniss!-Annie aparece detrás de la puerta de los vestuarios sonriente como siempre.

-¡Hola Annie! ¿Llego demasiado pronto?

-¡Al contrario! Llegas justo a tiempo. Normalmente los del turno de mañana llegamos sobre esta hora para ponernos el uniforme y estar listos para la apertura de la cafetería. Hay clientes muy madrugadores, ¿sabes?

-Me lo imagino...-contesto con una sonrisita. Entramos en el vestuario pero aún no hay nadie.

-¿No me has dicho que...?

-Sí, he dicho que _normalmente _llegamos. Por normalmente me refiero a yo misma y a un par más. Los demás llegan a las 9 en punto-dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Esto es como un instituto, pero al menos los clientes no se dan cuenta.

-¡Lo cual es una suerte!

Annie se ríe.

-Si te soy sincera, para mí es una suerte que estés aquí. Siempre estoy sola todo este rato, y me da un poco de miedo...-confiesa.

-Oh, tranquila-respondo sonriendo-. Te aseguro que siempre llegaré sobre esta hora.

-¡Genial! ¡Bueno, mejor que nos vayamos vistiendo porque si no no habrá nadie a la hora para servir a los clientes!

Annie y yo nos cambiamos solas (UNIFORME DE KATNISS) cosa que agradezco porque no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de cambiarme delante de chicos. Cuando nos hemos acabado de vestir, empiezan a llegar los demás.

Annie y yo abrimos la cafetería y tal y como ella me había avisado, ya hay algunos clientes esperando a que abramos. Les cogemos el pedido y Annie me permite transportar la primera bandeja de mi vida. Tiemblo un poco, es cierto, pero no lo hago del todo mal. Cuando vuelvo detrás de la barra, Finnick entra corriendo por la puerta y siento como Annie se tensa a mi lado.

-¡Hola chicas!-nos saluda-. ¿Me podéis cubrir con Plutarch?

-Bu-buenos días Finnick-balbucea Annie-. Claro que sí, no hay problema.

Finnick se acerca a Annie y la abraza levantando sus pies del suelo. Después se mete corriendo en el vestuario y Annie se queda ahí pasmada, roja como un tomate.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué acaba de ocurrir?-me pregunta con la voz temblando.

-Eh... bueno. Finnick ha llegado unos minutos tarde y ha venido a preguntarnos si lo podíamos cubrir. Tú le has dicho que sí y te ha agarrado levantándote del suelo-respondo, intentando recordar todos los detalles.

-Eso pensaba yo. Creía que lo había soñado.

-¡Oh, Annie!-murmuro-. ¡Te gusta Finnick!

-Dime algo que no sepa-me dice con una sonrisita-. Me gusta y mucho. Todo empezó-

-¡Katniss! ¡Annie!-nos reprende Plutarch-. Sé que es tu primer día, Katniss, pero no podemos perder tiempo cotilleando, ¿vale? Hablad en el descanso de vuestras... cosas...-murmura volviendo a su despacho-

-Sin problema-dice Annie

-¡Con Finnick!-añade en el último segundo. Annie se queda con la boca abierta y abre mucho los ojos; parece una estatua.

-¿Siempre es así?-le pregunto riendo. Ella solo mueve la cabeza levemente, cosa que interpreto como un sí.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-demanda una voz a mis espaldas. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Annie se salva porque un cliente la reclama, pero nadie se interesa por mí. Me giro lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con Finnick.

-¡Oh! Eh... Nada, nada. Plutarch nos ha preguntado por ti y le hemos dicho que tenías un problema intestinal, pero que ahora mismo se te pasaba.

Mi capacidad de crear mentiras está a la altura del betún, pero en fin, es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, y al menos no he balbuceado como una idiota.

-Bueno, gracias-me responde con una sonrisa. Creo que esa sonrisa derretiría a muchas chicas, pero yo no puedo parar de pensar en que se parece mucho a la de Peeta sólo que más arrogante. Finnick me sugiere que preparemos un café para despertarnos, y aunque yo no lo he probado nunca, acepto. Tomo un sorbito y arrugo la cara. ¡PUAJ! ¡Esto está demasiado amargo!

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?-me propone-. Mejora mucho su sabor.

-Bueno, vale-acepto. Finnick me echa un par de azucarillos y debo reconocer que ahora el café está, al menos, mínimamente comestible.

Nuestro turno va pasando y a eso de las 12 nos toca un descanso a mí misma, Finnick, Annie, y dos chicos más. Salimos hasta la entrada de la cafetería y los tres chicos empiezan a hablar de quien sabe qué, así que Annie y yo nos vamos aparte.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto arqueando las cejas.

-¿Y bien qué?-me replica inocentemente.

-Pues que me expliques "como empezó todo..."-digo, elevando mis dedos para crear unas comillas imaginarias.

-¡Katniss!-me grita, muerta de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad.-respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

Duda durante un par de segundos pero al final decide que soy digna de confianza, cosa que me alaga profundamente.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace dos años, cuando empecé a trabajar aquí. Era nueva en la ciudad, como tú, y la cafetería empezaba a despegar. Seneca me contrató enseguida y entonces conocí a Finnick. Él ya trabajaba aquí desde hacía un par de meses, así que fue una especie de mentor para mí; me aconsejó tanto profesionalmente como personalmente. Me dijo que barrios debía evitar, y cuales frecuentar, que locales estaban bien y que locales estaban mal, me enseñó a preparar café... Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba enamorada de los pies a la cabeza de él, pero Finnick siempre ha sido un ligón, ya lo has comprobado tú. No sé, es rematadamente guapo y lo he visto con muchas chicas... Una tiene su corazón, ¿sabes? y verlo día tras día quedar con autenticas bellezas no ayuda mucho a mi autoestima, razón por la cual me veo aún peor cada día que pasa. No sé, supongo que debería olvidarlo porque nunca se fijará en mí, pero es que no puedo... lo veo cada día de la semana durante 6 horas al día, y después muchas veces salimos juntos con nuestros amigos del turno de mañana...

Annie parece realmente desesperada cuando coloca las manos en la cara para ocultar su rostro. Creo que está llorando.

-Eh, tranquila...-digo abrazándola por los hombros-. Mira, te voy a dar el mismo consejo que mi mejor amiga me dio hace pocos días. Eres una chica preciosa, Annie, eso es evidente. ¿Por qué Finnick no se iba a fijar en ti? No dejes que los demás te digan que no podrás estar con él, porque eso es mentira. Escucha, es posible que él no sienta nada por ti, es una opción como cualquier otra, pero también es **MUY** posible que Finnick tenga sentimientos hacia ti, pero no lo sabrás nunca porque estás demasiado pendiente de las otras chicas que están con él en vez de ser tú una de esas chicas. ¡Habla con él, tontea con él! Dentro de un tiempo dile lo que sientes y entonces ya veremos qué pasa, pero por lo que he podido ver en este tiempo, hay muchas posibilidades de que tú también le gustes.

Annie se queda callada durante unos minutos, asimilando todo lo que le acabo de decir; supongo que yo también me quedé así cuando Madge me soltó aquel sermón en nuestra cocina, así que no la presiono. Al cabo de un rato, reacciona y me da un abrazo muy fuerte mientras me susurra un: _gracias_.

-Me tengo que disculpar contigo-murmura después.

-¿Tú?-pregunto confusa-. ¿Por qué?

-Ayer, cuando saliste del vestidor y Finnick te soltó aquel piropo no me comporté muy bien...

-¡No seas tonta! ¡No me tienes que pedir perdón por nada! Simplemente te dolió, y es comprensible, te entiendo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta.

-De verdad-afirmo, recordando cómo me comporté cuando creí que Peeta estaba hablando con una actriz famosa por el móvil.

Nos quedamos unos minutos calladas, cada una en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente me dice:

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?-pregunto confundida

-Sí... ¿Tú tienes a alguien... ya sabes...?-Annie parece incómoda.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué si tengo novio?

-Sí, o alguien que te guste o algo así.

-Bueno...-respondo sonrojándome-. Sí, la verdad es que sí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es?

-Es rubio y muy, muy guapo. Tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él y eso me pone nerviosa, pero no sé... mi mejor amiga dice que está segura de que yo le gusto, así que ya veremos qué pasa.

-Aw... ¿Y es de tu pueblo?

-No, no, bueno... podríamos decir que lo conocí personalmente aquí en L.A, pero ya sabía quién era antes.

-¿Internet?

-No, no... Ehm...-no sé porque, pero aunque Annie me parece una chica estupenda muy digna de confianza, no me siento a gusto contándole que este chico es Peeta Mellark-. Era amigo de unos amigos.

-Bueno, pues seguro que todo acaba bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

_Mierda._

-Peter. Su nombre es Peter.

Si te paras a pensarlo, el nombre de Peeta pronunciado con mucho acento no está muy alejado de Peter, así que técnicamente no estoy mintiendo a nadie.

-Que nombre más bonito... Bueno, el descanso casi ha acabado-dice con voz triste-. Mejor que vayamos volviendo a la cafetería.

-Sí, sí...

No sabría explicar exactamente qué me pasa, pero hablar de Peeta me ha hecho sentirme mal, me ha hecho recordar que no lo veré en una semana, y mi estado de ánimo ha caído en picado en una milésima de segundo. Decido que tengo que hablar con él, sea como sea, así que una vez hemos entrado de nuevo a la cafetería, me las apaño para escabullirme al vestuario.

_**Peeta! :) Sé que sonará raro, pero ya te echo de menos TT Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte superestrella! Un beso, Katniss. (12.35)**_

Espero un par de minutos, pero al ver que no me contesta, guardo el teléfono en mi mochila de nuevo y vuelvo al trabajo; es mi primer día y no puedo permitirme obtener una mala imagen. Durante las horas que me faltan para acabar mi turno, me voy fijando en Finnick y en Annie, y llego a la conclusión de que son adorables.

Annie va mirando a Finnick de reojo, y Finnick hace lo mismo con Annie. Finnick sonríe a Annie, y Annie se sonroja. Cuando a Annie casi se le cae una bandeja, Finnick la ha ayudado, y cuando a Finnick se le ha atascado la máquina del café, Annie ha tardado menos de un segundo en acudir en su rescate. Se gustan, es evidente, solo necesitan un último empujoncito. Sonrío. Ya tengo una nueva misión en L.A. Tal y como pasó ayer, de repente son las 3 de la tarde y juro que me pensaba que apenas seria la una del mediodía.

Después de pasar toda la mañana con mis compañeros ya estoy algo más acostumbrada a cambiarme delante de ellos, e incluso he entablado conversación con muchos de los camareros, así que me siento mucho más integrada. Empiezan a hablar de lo que harán hoy por la noche y entonces Finnick me propone ir con ellos.

-¡Sería genial!- entonces me acuerdo de Madge-. Argh, pero vivo con una amiga y no sé si...

-¡No hay problema! Dile que se venga también-me dice Annie. Todos los demás asienten sonrientes y me intentan explicar donde han quedado, pero no entiendo nada. ¿Qué narices es la gasolinera de la calle boulevard?

-Katniss, tienes mi número, ¿verdad?-me pregunta Annie al final.

-Eeeh... no lo sé. Ahora te lo digo.

Me giro para coger mi móvil y entonces lo veo, un nuevo mensaje de Peeta que hace esbozar una gran sonrisa.

_**Preciosa! No suena raro para nada... yo también te echo muchísimo de menos, una chica como tú no se encuentra todos los días... Ahora estoy a puntito de coger el avión hacia Nueva York para empezar las promos TT Te echo de menos preciosa, espero que estés teniendo un día estupendo! 3 (13.20)**_

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-me pregunta Finnick intentando coger mi teléfono.

-¡Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada!

Dios, ¡tengo que ser más cuidadosa! Tengo como de foto de pantalla una foto de nosotros dos, y el remitente de este mensaje es Peeta, así que no cuesta mucho sumar dos más dos.

-Va Finnick, déjale su espacio-le dice Annie. La miro diciendo _Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias_ y ella me responde con una mano, diciendo: _da igual. _

-Como mandes, señorita.-exclama él inclinándose ante ella. ¡Para que después Annie diga que no tiene ninguna opción!

Aprovecho el momento para revisar mi agenda y comprobar que sí tengo el número de mi salvadora.

-Sí que tengo tú número Annie.

-Perfecto. Bueno, pues llámame sobre las 8.30 y quedamos, ¿vale?

-¡Guay! En fin chicos, me voy ya, que tengo que ir a comer. ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos luego!-me despido.

Todos los demás me dicen adiós y salgo pitando de la cafetería, deseando llegar a casa. Nada más abrir la puerta compruebo que Madge no está en porque lo único que se oye es un silencio casi tétrico. Genial, lo que más necesito en estos momentos, estar sola. Me estiro en el sofá y me pongo a pensar en cómo ayer a estas horas estaba con Peeta.

No me pensaba que estar lejos de él fuera a ser tan difícil, joder.

Abro el móvil y vuelvo a mirar nuestra foto durante un rato... o lo que yo pienso que es un rato, porque de repente me fijo en la hora y veo que ya han pasado 30 minutos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Intento concentrarme en otras cosas, tal vez probar de descansar durante un ratito... pero nada, cada vez que cierro los ojos su cara aparece en mi mente y empieza una espiral de recuerdos e imaginaciones difícil de parar.

Para tranquilizarme, decido enviarle un nuevo mensaje, que es lo único que me relaja últimamente.

_**¿A Nueva York? Ahora que vengo yo hacía aquí vas tú hacia mi antigua casa? Creo que me estás evitando... :( (15.35)**_

_**¿Estás de broma? (15.37) **_

_**Un poco :P ¿Cómo que me contestas tan rápido? Ö ¿No estabas en un avión?(15.37)**_

_**Eso ha sido hace horas, Katniss! Jajajaja! Ahora me están maquillando para la primera entrevista de la tarde. (15.38)**_

_**¿Primera? ¿Qué más tienes que hacer? (15.38)**_

_**Bueno, déjame pensar... primero voy a grabar esta entrevista, la cual van a emitir hoy por la noche en la FOX, creo. Después voy a una sesión de fotos y a las 7 tengo una reunión con los fans, o algo así. Mi co-protagonista y yo vamos a una especie de presentación donde los fans nos hacen preguntas y nosotros las contestamos al momento. (15.39)**_

Tomo varias notas mentales. La primera, encender la FOX hoy por la noche. La segunda, intentar no subirme por las paredes cuando he leído lo de su co-protagonista. La tercera, asegurarme de no pensar que mi vida es una mierda en comparación a la suya.

_**Dios... ¡mi plan para esta tarde era echarme en el sofá y ver la tele! (15.40)**_

_**¿Y no harás nada más? (15.41)**_

_**Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... creo que voy a salir con unos amigos que he hecho en el trabajo, o algo así. No sé qué piensan hacer, pero en fin, tengo que llamar a Annie a las 8.30 (cuando tú estés en medio de tu locura de reunión) para ver que hacemos. (15.42)**_

_**Eso suena genial, Katniss! Pásatelo bien : 3 (15.44)**_

_**Lo intentaré! Jajajajaja! (15.44)**_

_**Preciosa, te tengo que dejar TT La entrevista va a empezar! Argh, odio esto, me muero de ganas de volver a L.A! Pásatelo bien esta noche, ¿vale? Y piensa mucho en mi... 8) Un beso muy grande preciosa! 3 (15.45)**_

Y aquí está otra vez, el sentimiento de frío, de soledad, que siento cada vez que me dice adiós y que cada vez se hace mayor. La primera vez fue una simple ráfaga, un _¡oh!_ La segunda vez fue una especie de escalofrío... y así hasta llegar a esta sensación de vacio absoluto que me domina ahora.

Estoy jodida y absolutamente pillada de él.

_**Vale... :( Hablamos luego Peeta. Un beso muy fuerte! 3 (16.09)**_

Releo la conversación una y otra vez y, aunque estoy algo triste, siento como poquito a poco empiezo a animarme. Leer todo lo que me escribe y lo que me dice hace que el pulso se me acelere y sienta que puedo volar; ¿es consciente del efecto que tiene en mí?

En ese momento Madge entra en casa.

-¡Hombre! ¿De dónde vienes?-le pregunto levantándome del sofá.

-Eh... -responde ruborizándose-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?-replico sorprendida-. Vivo aquí.

-Ya, ya... ¿pero tú no trabajabas?

-Trabajo en el turno de mañana Madge; acabo a las 3 de la tarde... ¿Qué te pasa?

La respuesta a mi pregunta entra por la puerta detrás de ella. Literalmente.

-¡Hola Katniss!-me saluda Cato. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y creo que se me abre la boca ligeramente.

-Eh... ¿Hola Cato? ¡No me imaginaba verte hoy!

-Ya, bueno...-dice mientras se pasa una mano por el cuello-. Madge y yo hemos quedado y me ha propuesto subir aquí para que viera como es una casa normal y corriente.

-Más que normal y corriente, yo diría "una casa de dos chicas algo pobres" pero me ha gustado como la has descrito-le digo sonriendo.

Mientras Cato me dice no se qué, Madge, que está detrás de él, me hace distintas caras que me cuesta interpretar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no la estoy mirando directamente porque se supone que estoy hablando con su... ¿amigo?

Y al pensar en eso me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Ahora mismo _sobro _en esta casa. Dios, que imagen se me ha venido a la cabeza.

-Bueno, chicos, ¡qué casualidad! Justo ahora me iba. Dejadme un segundo para que coja mi mochila y salga por esa puerta de ahí...

Juro que puedo oír los gritos internos de Madge y el alivio de Cato, como si les hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Salgo corriendo del comedor y me meto en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo para que no se piensen que los estoy espiando. Cojo mi mochila y la relleno con la ropa que usaré esta noche; no sé donde me cambiaré ni nada por el estilo, pero sé que es mejor que no vuelva en un par de horitas. Me aseguro de llevar el teléfono, las llaves y la cartera conmigo, reviso la mochila una vez más para asegurarme que no me falta de nada y salgo de la habitación, rezando para que al menos hayan podido aguantarse 5 minutos más.

Cuando llego al comedor veo que Cato y Madge están en el sofá abrazados y dándose un beso, eso sí, pero al menos sin tener una actitud _especial. _

-Eh, sí, bueno. Chicos, sí, yo me voy. Sí. Bueno. Pasarlo bien...

Madge levanta un brazo y me señala la puerta sin despegarse de los labios de Cato.

Vale, indirecta captada.

Salgo de nuevo a las calles de Los Ángeles, y me vuelvo a sentir tan perdida como el primer día. En el tiempo que he pasado aquí siempre he estado acompañada de alguien, y cuando no lo he estado siempre me he movido por ambientes cercanos a casa. Ahora estoy aquí, sola, sin Peeta y sin nada que hacer hasta que Madge acabe con sus _cosas_ o hasta que Annie me llame.

_Annie._

Rebusco en mi mochila buscando el móvil y marco su número.

_Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta..._

_-¿Sí?_

ALELUYA.

-¿Annie? Hola, soy Katniss!

_-Ah, hola Katniss! Ostras, ¿no me habías de llamar a las 8 o así? ¡Aún faltan como tres o cuatro horas!_

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi compañera de piso ha llevado a un amigo a casa y me he tenido que ir pitando...

Oigo su risa al otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Dios! Bueno, creo que todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. _

-Sí... bueno, eh… me preguntaba si...-no sé bien como continuar la frase. Ahora que lo pienso, apenas nos conocemos desde hace un día y estoy planteando pedirle que me acoja en su casa durante unas horas. Por suerte, Annie entiende a la perfección lo que quiero decir.

_-Tranquila, ¡te puedes quedar en mi casa! ¡No hay ningún problema! ¿Sabes cómo llegar?_

-Eh... No sé la dirección, pero aunque la supiera tampoco sabría llegar-reconozco. Annie se ríe.

_-Bueno, no pasa nada. No tengo ningún plan para la tarde, así que si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y prepararte para hoy por la noche y, si tu amiga aún no ha acabado, también te puedes quedar a dormir._

-Dios Annie, ¡muchísimas gracias!

_-¡No hay de qué Katniss! Dime tu dirección y en un momento estoy ahí._

Mientras espero que Annie llegue voy echando miradas furtivas a mi portal; tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento Cato aparezca por él. ¿Qué le diría?

_"Hola, Cato. ¿Te lo has pasado bien tirándote a mi amiga? ¿Sí? Fabuloso. Bueno, ¿qué tal el tiempo?"_

Río internamente por mi ocurrencia y justo en ese instante veo como un Mini azul con el techo blanco se para delante de mí. Dios, siempre he querido un Mini, que envidia...

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_**Estoy en la dirección que me has dado. ¿Dónde estás? Annie. (18.09)**_

_**Estoy en la puerta de mi casa, Annie! Jajajajaj! (18.09) **_

Entonces suena una bocina que proviene del Mini. No, no, no... Annie no tiene un Mini...

Sí, Annie si que tiene un Mini, porque entonces distingo su diminuta cabecita castaña en el asiento del piloto. Argh. Me dirijo hacia ella con los ojos abiertos y me meto en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Siempre he querido un Mini!-exclamo, poniendo un puchero.

-Estás loca...-exclama ella riendo. No paramos de hacer bromas en todo el camino hacia su casa, y cuando llegamos me quedo parada. Su casa está, literalmente, al lado del mar e incluso la terraza tiene un acceso directo a una playa privada a la que solo pueden acceder los miembros de las casas colindantes. Es una pasada.

-¿El sueldo de la cafetería te da para todo esto?-pregunto embobada.

-¿Qué? No, ¡claro que no!-responde con una sonrisa-. Bueno, con el sueldo pago las facturas y todo lo demás, pero la casa ya está pagada. Perteneció a mi familia hace muchos años, pero ahora no tengo a nadie... Mis padres murieron y lo único que me quedó de ellos fue esta casa. Nunca antes había estado aquí ni había oído hablar de ella, pero en el testamento me la legaron, así que fue mi forma de escapar de todo el horror que me dejaba su muerte. Me mudé de Washington a Los Ángeles intentando encontrar una nueva vida a la que aferrarme, y al principio fue un poco duro, pero después conocí a Finnick y todo fue mejorando-me responde con una gran sonrisa.

-Dios, Annie... no tenía ni idea...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya han pasado casi dos años y está más que superado. Además, viéndolo por el lado positivo, me ha dado una gran oportunidad de independizarme y empezar a vivir mi vida... me gustaría tener a mis padres al lado claro, pero ya que no los tengo intento disfrutar al máximo de cada segundo tal y como a ellos les hubiera gustado.

-Esa es la mejor filosofía de vida que he oído en muchos años-respondo asombrada. Sus palabras se me quedan grabadas en la mente. No creo que sus padres fueran muy mayores cuando murieron, y además parece que fallecieron a la vez, así que supongo que fue un accidente o algo por el estilo. ¿Quién me asegura que mañana por la mañana seguiré aquí viva? Tal vez ahora mismo hay un terremoto, o me atropellan cuando vuelva a casa, o hay una explosión de gas mientras duermo.

Tengo que vivir cada segundo al máximo, y eso, ahora mismo se traduce en compartir mi vida con Peeta.

-Sí... pero ya vale de hablar de cosas tristes. ¡Tarde de chicas Katniss!

Nos pasamos toda la tarde arreglándonos para la gran noche. Hace mucho que no salgo de fiesta, específicamente desde aquella memorable noche que conocí a Peeta, así que tengo muchas ganas de salir, bailar y pasarlo bien.

Al final Annie anuncia que ya es hora de marcharnos y me pregunta si mi amiga vendrá o no. Decido enviarle un mensaje aunque me supongo que su confirmación será un NO rotundo.

_**¡Madge! Soy Katniss! Voy a salir por la noche con unos amigos de la cafetería... ¿Te apetece venir? ¿Si la respuesta es que no, me puedes decir a qué hora puedo volver a casa o si al menos puedo volver esta noche? e.e P.D: ¡Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada! (21.00)**_

Leo el mensaje en voz alta para que Annie se ría un poquito y después le pregunto dónde iremos.

-A un bar-discoteca de por aquí cerca, a bailar un rato.

-Dios, eso suena perfecto...

Me levanto del sofá y miro en el espejo una última vez. Joder, tengo que reconocer que esta noche estoy genial. La ropa que he pillado al azar del armario resulta que no queda mal toda junta (OUTFIT 5), y Annie ha hecho maravillas con el maquillaje.

_Qué pena que Peeta no me vea hoy..._

Y entonces tengo una gran, gran idea.

-Annie, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Me tengo que levantar del sofá?

-No-respondo en tono tonto y riendo.

-¡Entonces vale! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Me puedes hacer una foto de cuerpo entero con el móvil?

-¡Claro!

Annie me hace la foto y en un segundo se la estoy mandando a Peeta con el siguiente mensaje:

_**Estoy lista para rockandrollear las calles de Los Ángeles! Cuidado, que allá voy! :D Qué pena que no estés aquí para verlo... :( (21.03)**_

Sonrío para mí misma y Annie me lanza una mirada que interpreto como: "Se lo que estás haciendo y es una gran idea" porque al momento me pide que haga lo mismo con ella.

-¿Y qué le piensas poner a Finnick? _"Oh sí, te voy a ver ahora pero mira que mona estoy..."_

-Mierda-exclama bajando la mirada-. No había pensado en eso.

-Mira, mejor hazte una foto poniendo una cara adorable donde que se vea el reloj de fondo y pon: _¡Te estoy esperando!_ o algo así. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece la mejor idea del mundo...-responde con una sonrisa. Annie se prepara para posar y le hago unas cuantas decenas de fotos. Cuando parece que ha acabado, decide que la primera es la que más le gusta y casi la tiro por la ventana. Escribe su mensaje y sonríe.

-Odio esta parte, cuando tengo que esperar a su respuesta...-murmura

-Lo sé... pero no me digas que no es la mejor sensación del mundo cuando ves que te ha contestado... es como una mezcla de nervios, mariposas, ganas de chillar...

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Las dos nos ponemos histéricas. ¿De quién es el móvil? ¿Quién de las dos ha sido la afortunada?

-¡Es Finnick, es Finnick!-grita Annie dando saltitos.

Me alegro por Annie, pero me hubiera gustado que Peeta me hubiera contestado... ¡PUM! Entonces recuerdo que en Nueva York van tres horas adelantados y que seguramente ya estará durmiendo. Fabuloso.

-¿Y qué dice?-pregunto, intentando apartar a Peeta de mis pensamientos.

-Léelo tú misma-me responde con una gran sonrisa.

_**Wow Annie! Estás guapísima ;) Llego enseguida, tranquila! :) Un besito! 3 (21. 05)**_

Levanto la vista del teléfono bastante tranquila, porque era algo que ya me esperaba. Si a Annie se le nota que está colgada de Finnick, a él se le nota mil veces más. Creo que hoy será la noche para ambos...

.

Tal y como Finnick ha dicho, llega a casa de Annie en cuestión de minutos. Nos echamos una última mirada al espejo y bajamos hacia la entrada, dónde él ya está esperando.

-Vaya, chicas... estáis... eh... fabulosas-dice Finnick sin apartar la mirada de Annie. Por otro lado, ella tampoco para de mirarle a él, y durante un segundo me da miedo que esta sea su primer beso, porque ¿qué haría yo entonces? ¿Fundirme con la pared?

Por suerte, Finnick parece darse cuenta que sigo ahí y me dice:

-Katniss! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga se estaba enrollando con un chico, así que necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme para no ver ese horror-respondo, pensando en la imagen de ambos besándose en el sofá. Creo que nunca volveré a ver ese sofá con los mismos ojos de antes.

-Así que supongo que no vendrá hoy...-dice riendo.

-No, creo que no.

Reviso mi móvil una vez más para asegurarme de eso y compruebo que aún no tengo mensajes nuevos ni de Madge ni de Peeta. Decidida a olvidarme de ambos durante al menos una noche, pongo el móvil en silencio y me lo meto en el bolsillo. Ya lo miraré mañana por la mañana cuando esté de resaca.

Nos metemos en el coche de Finnick (Annie se sienta como co-piloto, como no) y llegamos al bar en menos de un minuto. El volumen de la música me abruma al instante, y las luces de neón que se mueven, parpadean y te iluminan me hacen sentir como si estuviera drogada.

Dentro del bar nos esperan otros compañeros del turno de mañana, y todos se empeñan en hacerme sentir integrada en el grupo, cosa que no me molesta en absoluto. Todos parecen muy simpáticos y poco a poco empezamos a beber algunas copas y a reír de cualquier tontería.

Cuando aún estamos lo suficientemente sobrios como para mantener una conversación mínimamente normal, capto de refilón un nombre que llama mi atención.

-Sí porque Peeta Mellark...

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué decís de Peeta Mellark?-pregunto haciéndome la tonta.

-¡Dios!-exclama Thresh levantando los brazos-. ¡Todas las chicas estáis locas por Peeta Mellark!

Bajo la mirada avergonzada. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?

-Thresh, no puedes negar que Peeta es rematadamente guapo... -dice Annie con voz soñadora.

-¿Y qué?-gruñe Finnick

-¡Pues que no se puede negar la evidencia! Me muero de ganas de ver su nueva peli, Cashmere me ha dicho que sale sin camiseta...

Annie se pierde en su mente, pensando en cómo estará Peeta desnudo de cintura para arriba, y yo hago lo mismo sin querer. Su espalda es muy ancha, y sus brazos son muy fuertes...

-¡Eh!-grita Finnick-. ¡Tierra llamando a las chicas! ¡Os habéis quedado todas embobadas!

Todas se ríen menos yo, que miro hacia abajo sonrojada.

-¿Katniss?-me pregunta Thresh-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí...

-Bueno, pues eso-Annie retoma la conversación-. ¿Creéis que tiene novia?

-No lo sé-responde Cashmere-. Pero tarde o temprano la tendrá, es algo que es evidente.

Abro los ojos de golpe y noto que se me seca la garganta. Empiezo a recordar las palabras de Madge;

_No pierdas esta oportunidad que la suerte te ha dado, porque si lo haces te arrepentirás para siempre. Verás por la tele y en las revistas como Peeta ha encontrado a "esa" chica, todo lo bueno que es con ella y como la quiere. Y pensarás "esa podría haber sido yo…" pero no lo serás porque fuiste demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a unos cuantos de miles de personas_

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto.

-¿No es evidente?-dice Annie riendo

-¡Katniss!-Cashmere sonríe-. ¡Es Peeta Mellark!

Lo dice como si al pronunciar su nombre explicara todas las cualidades que tiene, como si fuera la definición de algo. Al ver que sigo confundía, Annie vuelve a tomar las riendas.

-Es alto, guapo, rubio, agradable, tiene un cuerpazo, en las entrevistas es adorable... ¿Tú no te metes en Tumblr?

-¿En qué?

-En Tumblr. Es una página donde las personas ponen fotos y las etiquetan. Metete y busca "Peeta Mellark". Créeme, fliparás. Las chicas que publican ahí están obsesionadas con él, dicen cosas como "LET ME LICK YOUR FACE" o "OVARIES EXPLODE" o "MY BABY" o cosas así. ¡Es gracioso pero aterrador a la vez!

Todos los miembros de la mesa asienten y se ríen, de manera que tomo otra nota mental más. Mañana por la mañana, meterme en Tumblr para ver que me encuentro.

La noche va pasando y, por suerte, el tema de Peeta no se vuelve a tocar. Poco a poco el alcohol empieza a dominar mis sentidos y al final a penas soy consciente de lo que hago o digo, sólo sé que me río de todo lo que me dicen. Finnick, para hacer la broma, me dice:

-¡Katniss! ¡Raya!

Y no puedo parar de reír durante 10 minutos.

Cuando los propietarios del bar-discoteca anuncian que es hora de irse, veo que Finnick y Annie están en una esquinita, solos, hablando de quien sabe qué. Me acerco a ellos y disimuladamente (o eso creo yo) le doy un empujoncito a Annie para que caiga encima de Finnick.

-¡De nada!-grito, alejándome y soltando un intento de risa malvada.

Creo que he bebido demasiado.

Salimos del local y mis compañeros me preguntan donde vivo y como pienso llegar a casa. Mierda, no he vuelto a revisar mi móvil para ver si Madge ya había acabado. Abro el teléfono y compruebo que tengo 4 mensajes nuevos.

El primero es de Madge;

_**¡Katniss! ¡Eres de lo que no hay! Puedes venir ya si quieres, no hay problema :). Besos, Madge. (00.45)**_

El segundo y el tercero son de mi madre.

_**Katniss, soy mamá. No hemos hablado contigo desde que te fuiste de casa, y acabamos de oír por las noticias que ha habido un atraco en una tienda de L.A. ¿Estás bien? Sé que es tarde y que seguramente estarás durmiendo, pero estamos preocupadas. (00.50)**_

_**Katniss, soy mamá otra vez. Si no me contestas en un máximo de una hora llamaré a la policía para que vaya a tu piso y se asegure de que estás bien. Por favor, contesta. (02.35)**_

Mi madre, la misma paranoica que siempre. Para ser sincera, otro de los motivos por los cuales quería salir de Lowville era para alejarme de ella y de su histerismo, de su paranoia, de sus ganas de controlarlo todo pero de no dejarse ayudar, de su debilidad... Me tengo que concentrar un montón para apretar las teclas correctas y que no se note que estoy borracha.

_**Hola mamá, estoy bien, pero he salido con unos amigos del trabajo (sí, del trabajo, tengo trabajo y Madge aún no, tanto que decías que Madge era la hija del alcalde y no sé qué...) y se nos ha pasado la hora. L.A es muy grande, hay atracos prácticamente todos los días, no te asustes. Mañana por la noche hablamos, que ahora quiero descansar. Un beso a Prim. (03.05)**_

Y, para acabar, el último mensaje es de Peeta, que me lo ha mandado hace como una media hora. Hago memoria y en medio de mi cerebro borracho me doy cuenta de que en Nueva York eran las 5 y media de la mañana. ¡Qué madrugador!

_**Preciosa! Cómo me gustaría estar en L.A ahora mismo... :( Bueno, me debes salir conmigo una noche cuando toda esta locura acabe... siempre que la señorita quiera, claro! ;) En fin, estás guapísima, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes! Espero que lo estés pasando genial esta noche preciosa. Te echo de menos! 3 Peeta. (02.40)**_

Annie, que de repente está a mi lado _¿cuándo ha llegado? _me susurra: ¿Vienes a casa? Con la mano le indico que no y me despido de mis compañeros para coger un taxi. Una vez dentro del coche, le indico al taxista mi dirección y, en vez de enviarle un mensaje a Peeta, decido que lo mejor es llamarle.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos...

_-¿Sí?-_me contesta la voz dormida de Peeta

-¿Peeta? ¡Katniss!-respondo.

_-¿Katniss? ¿Estás borracha?_

-¿Qué? No. ¡NO!. Te echo de de menos y estoy volviendo a casa. Ehm... sí. Bueno. ¡CASA!

_-Katniss, no estás borracha... estás muy borracha._

-Que no...-contesto poniendo voz de bebé.

_-Eres adorable, de verdad._

-¿Peeta?

_-¿Si?_

-Mis amigas creen que estás muy bueno, y yo creo que también. ¿Estarás sin camiseta en la peli? Porque quiero verlo...

Peeta se ríe, y en mi estado de borrachera no comprendo por qué.

-¿Qué?

_-Nada, nada... Bueno, no te lo pienso decir. Lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma._

-Solo si lo descubro en persona...

Peeta ríe aún más que antes.

_-Katniss, estás muy borracha. No me cuelgues hasta que no estés en tu casa, ¿vale? Tengo miedo de que te pase algo_

-¿Qué Cato me viole?

_-¿Qué dices?_

-Madge y Cato se han enrollado en mi sofá... no me volveré a sentar nunca en ese sofá, enserio. Qué asco. Dios, enserio. Dime que tú nunca lo harías así...

_-Quién sabe..._

-¡PEETA!

_-¡Es broma, es broma!_

El taxista me dice que ya hemos llegado y le pago con unas monedas que tengo sueltas por el monedero antes de entrar en casa.

_-Por los distintos sonidos y voces que oigo interpreto que ya has llegado a casa, ¿no?_

-Interpreta bien, señor Mellark. Me gustaría que usted siguiera el ejemplo de su amigo y también se pasara por mi casa alguna vez.

_-Eso es una propuesta muy indecente, señorita Everdeen. _

-Lo sé.

_-Señorita Everdeen, creo que el alcohol está empezando a afectar demasiado a su organismo. _

-Eso creo yo también-digo mientras me meto en mi cama.

-_¿Está usted ya en su cama?_

-Respuesta afirmativa.

-_Pues la dejo descansar. ¡Que tenga unos dulces sueños, señorita! _

-Buenas noches Peeta...-murmuro antes de quedarme dormida.

_-Buenas noches preciosa._

**x.**

Me levanto al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que no me emborrachaba así. Voy hacia la cocina y me tomo una aspirina para disminuir el dolor antes que Madge entre dando un grito.

-¡Qué día más fabuloso, si señor! ¡Qué día más fabuloso!

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-No. Hace sol, los pájaros cantan, ayer me enrollé con Cato...

-¡No me digas! ¡Creo que mis ojos vieron una sesión de pre-sexo muy clara en el sofá del comedor!

-Ugh, eh... ¿lo siento?-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tranquila-respondo sonriendo-. Tengo que admitir que me traumó la escena, pero en fin, si no te podías aguantar más...

-Ya te digo Katniss... Me encanta Cato, de verdad. Está loco como yo, me hace reír y me trata genial, como si fuera especial en su vida... Y bueno, no hace falta que te diga que en otras aspectos es igual de bueno...-dice levantando las cejas y moviendo las caderas.

-¡Madge!-exclamo.

-¡Katniss!-me imita-. ¿Y Peeta y tú qué?

-Ya sabes que está de promoción y que ayer no lo vi en todo el día.

-¿Pero no hablasteis?

-Sí, nos mandamos un par de mensajes, pero nada más.

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunta riendo.

-Eh... ¿sí?

-¿Segura cien por cien?-su sonrisa se ensancha.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Antes que nada, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-No sé, ¿las 11 o así?-respondo confundida

-Katniss, ¡son las 2 de la tarde!

-¿Qué?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

-Son las dos de la tarde Katniss-dice riendo-. ¡Llevas toda la mañana durmiendo! Bueno, he quedado por la mañana con Cato y me ha contado lo que pasó ayer con Peeta cuando volvías del bar.

El terror me invade.

-¿Qué. Pasó. Ayer. Con. Peeta?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿De nada de nada?

-Madge. Al grano. Ya.

-Digamos que de vuelta a casa llamaste a Peeta y le hiciste unas propuestas muy... interesantes.

Me tapo la cara con las manos mientras poco a poco los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Dios, la he liado pero bien.

-Eh, eh, Katniss.-Madge me coge por los hombros-. ¡No pasa nada! A Peeta le encantó, según me ha dicho Cato. También me ha comentado que se muere por volver a hablar contigo...

-¿Después de todo lo que le dije?

-_Sobre todo _después de todo lo que le dijiste.-me corrige riendo. Dios, no me puedo creer todo lo que le dije ayer a Peeta. Dejo a Madge riéndose sola en la cocina y voy a mi habitación para enviarle un mensaje.

_**Peeta! Madge me acaba de contar las tonterías que dije ayer. Dios, lo siento mucho, enserio! Jajajaja! En fin, estoy pasando el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida, así que si no quieres que me de un infarto no tardes mucho en contestarme! : 3 Un besito muy fuerte Peeta, espero que la promo esté yendo genial! 3 (14.35)**_

Me quedo mirando el móvil una vez más, embobada por mi fondo de pantalla, y casi lo dejo caer cuando siento que vibra en mi mano, avisándome que tengo un nuevo mensaje de Peeta.

_**No te preocupes preciosa! Ha sido la mejor manera de despertarme esta mañana, de verdad! Estabas adorable diciendo todo eso! Por cierto, espero que no tengas mucha resaca, porque pretendo hablar contigo por Skype si te parece bien! (14.40)**_

_**Ahora? Ö (14.41)**_

_**No, ahora no! Jajajaja! Créeme cuando te digo que ahora estoy en medio de una conferencia con los fans y disimuladamente estoy escribiendo sin que nadie se dé cuenta (o eso espero!) Te va bien por la tarde? A eso de las 0? (14.51)**_

_**De mis 0 o de tus 0? Jajajaja! (14.52)**_

_**De tus 9! :) (14.55)**_

_**Peeta! Pero para ti serán las 12 de la noche! (14.55)**_

_**Qué más da 8) Jajajaja! Anda te dejo que la gente empieza a sospechar… no puedo fallarles a mis fans! Un beso muy fuerte preciosa! Por cierto, tengo una gran sorpresa! Hablamos luego 3 (15.05)**_

Salgo de mi habitación y me siento en el sofá mancillado por Cato y Madge mientras ella sigue en la cocina soltando pequeñas risitas.

¿Qué sorpresa tiene Peeta?

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que sean las 10 de la noche?

* * *

_Hola de nuevo chicas (hay algún chico por ahí?!) :D Aquí os traigo el nuevo capi de L.A : 3 Espero que os guste y que no se os haya hecho muy largo, porque madre mía, creo que con este fic me motivo a escribir y no hay nadie que me pare : 3_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, alerts y favoritos del capítulo anterior! *-* De verdad que sois el motivo por el que esta historia sigue día a día! En apenas 5 capítulos ya hay 85 reviews, así que MIL GRACIAS *-* Sois lo mejor, y aunque a la mayoría no os conozco, de verdad, os quiero muchísimo! _

_No puedo explicar la felicidad que siento cada vez que veo un review nuevo, aunque simplemente ponga: "Hola, me ha gustado el capi, adiós" me anima, me alegra, me hace reír, saltar… mi madre no me entiende '.' _

_Hablemos del capi! Las cosas poco a poco se van poniendo calientes como veis (creo que en un futuro tendré que pasar la historia a M O.O ) tanto con Madge y Cato como con Peeta y Katniss! ¿Os ha gustado? O preferís que aún no suceda? Espero que no me odiéis por separar durante un tiempecito a Peeta y Katniss, pero prometo que la espera será corta : 3 Como veis van apareciendo más personajes de la trilogía (Thresh y Cashmere) que por si no ha quedado claro, son trabajadores del turno de mañana pero no son muy amigos de Finnick y Annie, simplemente son "compañeros". _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capi tanto como a mi escribirlo! Ya sabéis que cualquier sugerencia (las tengo todas muy en cuenta, ya lo sabéis! Siempre las incluyo de un modo u otro en la historia : 3) dudas, cosas que os hayan gustado y cosas que no… review : 3 _

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! *-***

**REVIEW'S TIME! :)**

_**mabeling **_Jajajajajaja! Finnick en acción! : 3 Espero que la historia de Finnick y Annie te haya gustado, aunque por ahora sólo conocemos el POV de Annie… ¿qué pensó Finnick cuando Annie entró en "Los Vigilantes"? Nanananan! 8) Jajajajaja! Si te referias a ver la faceta chula de Finnick, espero que te haya gustado esta parte 8) Y si es de otro personaje, espero que te haya gustado igual (¿) JAJAJAJAJ! Ya ves que la pareja Cato/Madge va avanzando… y muy rápido xD e.e El beso aún tardará un poco (no mucho, tranquila *-*) Pero ahora están separados y claro… es algo dificil! JAJAJAJA! Además que creo que muchas veces, lo mejor de una relación es el tonteo previo, y es lo que estoy explotando ahora *-* De cualquier modo, falta poquito para el beso! *-* Jajajaj! Un beso muy fuerte mabeling! 3

_**Wings**_JAJAJAJAJAJA! Supongo que desquiciadamente si que es una palabra (¿) ni idea. xD Espero que rías más con este capi, sobre todo con la parte de la Katniss borracha! JAJAJAJA! Lo de la tostada fue una broma que se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía, es lo típico que cuando una amiga te mete en uan situación comprometida tú intentas salirte por las ramas… sin éxito xD El traje está ya colgado en la página : 3 Espero que te guste, es una especie de mezcla de ambos trajes jajajajaja! Un besito muy fuerte!

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ ¡Muchas gracias! *-* Annie y Finnick en acción en este capi *-* Y Plutarch es genial xD En vez de echarles la bronca les dice que cotillen sobre Finnick después… es el jefe ideal. Espero que te haya gustado la forma en la que Madge le cuenta todo a Katniss, y sobre todo su contacto e.e e.e e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado guapa, un beso! 3

_**LunaTHG **_Aw, de verdad? *-* Muchas gracias! Todo lo que dices es verdad, siempre que leo un fic de LJDH me deprimo un poco, pero esque la historia es así y tampoco deja mucho en que trabajar… por eso hay que inventar universos alternos! Así fue como nació esta historia : 3 Jajajajaja! Vale, en respuesta a tus preguntas, en la página de Polyvore donde están los outfits de Katniss he subido una foto del uniforme y otra del tatuaje. El tatuaje no es exactamente así, pero es la imagen más cercana que he podido encontrar :) Espero que te haya gustado! Los dotes musicales de Katniss estarán presentes : 3 En un par de capítulos aparecerán! Jajajaja! Me gusta que hayas disfrutado con el capi, es mi principal objetivo! Que la gente ría, salte, se lo pase bien… Lo de tú y la tostada JAJAJAJA creo que Katniss en un primer momento lo dijo para salirse por las ramas, pero al relacionarlo con Peeta todo tiene más gracia xD Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito guapa!

_**catniphutcherson95**_ Hola de nuevo guapa! :) Tienes toda la razón del mundo, esto sucede diariamente, pero claro… no con el incentivo de que Peeta es el centro de atención de millones de chicas! Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias por decir que te gustan los capis, WOW, mil gracias enserio! 3 Espero que te haya gustado este, mil besos!

_**minafan**_ Hola de nuevo mina! :D Muchisimas gracias por todo eso, mil gracias mil gracias *-* Me alegro mucho de oir que tu brazo va mejorando, y respecto a la depresión te entiendo perfectamente, mi madre es como una montaña rusas, a veces arriba y a veces abajo… pero tienes que encontrar cosas que te animen dia a dia, y poco a poco conseguirás salir 3 Los lugares de Peeta y Edward son irremplazables 3 La verdad es que en un principio quería mantener aspectos de la antigua Katniss, pero era imposible! Esta es la Katniss relajada que me gusta! Jajajajaj! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, mil besos y muchos ánimos!

_**fuckingeuphoric**_ Antes que nada decirte que me encanta tu Nick! *-* JAJAJAJA! Vale, no tiene nada que ver pero me encanta (?) Muchisimas gracias por decir que la historia te parece original y divertida, es mi objetivo *-* Sobre todo que la gente ría con ella! Cuando leo que os lo habéis pasado bien puf, no tengo palabras, en serio! Me ha encantado el comentario de los macarrones! JAJAJAJ! *-* Katniss y Madge literalmente se mueren por abandonar ese pueblo, y aunque yo vivo en Barcelona es algo que también deseo hacer xD Abandonar la ciudad y irme lejos, a Londres o algo así xDD Me alegra un montón que también te sientas identificada *-* Es lo mejor, enserio! Por otra parte, mil gracias también por lo de la forma de escribir, y las faltas de ortografía, es algo que yo también miro mucho en otros fics y que intento mantener en los míos. Y GRACIAS (cuantas veces te he dicho gracias?) por lo de "conversa" xD En este capítulo lo he intentado corregir, es que se te cuelan palabras y no puedes evitarlo, como lo de "racholas" o cosas así xD Para nada me has molestado, es más, te lo agradezco profundamente, porque es una forma maravillosa de aprender y mejorar cada dia un poquito más! Te quise enviar un PM en cuanto me lo dijiste para agradecértelo, pero no pude TT Pero bueno, aquí estamos ahora : 3 Jajajaja! Espero no haberte aburrido con la contestación, pero esque aveces me emociono -.-' En fin, un besito muy muy fuerte y mil gracias de nuevo, ojalá te guste el capi! *-*

_**yumiiyumyum**_ ¡QUÉ FUERTE! ¡QUÉ FUERTE! ¡QUÉ FUERTE! Le dijiste que era mi culpa D: Ahora me odiará por absorber a su hija y todo D: JAJAJAJJA Dios, aun recuerdo la vergüenza que pasé cuando vino a decir hola, y yo… hola : 3 Vale, ya nos estamos alejando del review, como siempre! XDD Antes que nada, ojalá te guste la historia de Finnick y Annie : 3 Después… CASI MUERO CUANDO LEO LO DE KATNISS Y GALE! Lo he tenido que leer como dos veces o así porque digo: NO. PUEDE. SER. El juego del Twister es el juego perfecto para… intimar. Ya sabes e.e JAJJAAJJAJA Y con Cato y Madge… ¿qué puedo decir? XD Ayer volví a ver la peli y cuando vi a Cato pensé: Je, je, je… si supieras lo que he hecho contigo e.e xDD Ahora ya no hay Katniss celosas, pero si Katniss desesperadas por ver a Peeta! AWWWW Tan adoraaaaaaaables *-* Y no digas más lo de mona, que vergüenza! JAJAJAJAj luego relei las historias y pensé, dios, lo que la gente habrá pensado…xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capi pedazo de loca, un besito! :D 3

_**Thegirlwithoutname**_ Antes que nada, me ha encantado lo de "Modo Madge On", yo también lo digo mucho *-* Madge ha "calado hondo" (¿) en esta historia JAJAJA! Dios, de verdad te estas montando headcanons? Ala ala, y como son? (Modo cotilla on) *_* En este capi hemos conocido más de Annie ¡por fin! En los libros nadie habla de ella más que Finnick D: y en un principio no está loca, si que está un poco "traumada" por lo de sus padres, (por eso a veces es un poco bipolar xDD) pero nada más! Si en el review me decias que Peeta iba lanzado… ¿QUÉ ES KATNISS AHORA? JAJAJAJJA! Y Bueno, Madge y Cato, pareja cómica del año… estoy segura de que nos regalarán má momentos *-* Espero que te haya gustado el capi, mil gracias a ti por dejar un review! 3

_**msailucalvo**_ ¡Muchas gracias! *-* Si no es mucho pedir, puedo pedir que también te hayas reido mucho con este capi? JAJJAA! Un besito muy fuerte guapa, ojalá te haya gustado el capi! 3

_**Danichansessho**_ Hola! :D Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me gusta que te haya gustado la trama y la historia y todo! *-* Claro que me ha gustado la idea, si tienes otra no dudes en decírmelo! Un besito! 3

_**ConyFarias**_ ¡Qué pena lo del sueño! JAJAJAJA! Tomo nota de tu idea, en un principio la quería poner en este capi, pero Cato y Madge estaban muy ocupados en… otras cosas e.e pero próximamente lo veremos! Espero hacerlo bien y que os riais mucho! : 3 Lo de Katniss y la premiere, en un principio Peeta no llevará a Katniss, más que nada porque en mi mente (XD) estas cosas se preparan con mucho tiempo de antelación, y se me hace raro que la invite solo una semana antes… seguro que los organizadores lo matan xD Pero si que la veremos en la alfombra roja próximamente e.e Espero que no te importe! Un beso muy fuerte! :D 3

_**Val Swiftie**_ Muchas gracias *_* El juego del Twister es como JEJEJEJE! Es un juego pervertido, seamos sinceros! Siempre acabas en posturas comprometidas, más si juegan chicos y chicas! Claro que me diste una idea! Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra me lo dices, y la pongo seguro, ya lo sabes : 3 Me gusta que adores la pareja de Madge Cato, me daba un poco de miedo incluirla pero os ha gustado y eso es genial *_* ya ves que la pareja avanza favorablemente e.e JAJAJAJA Mil gracias por tu review guapa! Un besazo!

_**A.M. Darling **_JAJAJAJ! Muchisimas gracias! *_* Falta poquito para el beso de Katniss y Peeta… NANANANANA! 8) Finnick y Annie van avanzando en su relación, y en respuesta a tu review… de si hay algo entre Madge y Cato… el capi habla por si solo e.e JAJAJAJAJAJ Son muy disimulados, si señor. Lo que me da asi como vergüenza es pensar que realmente alegro el dia a alguien publicando un capi, es como raro, pero me encanta *-* Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**FallingLove15**_ Hola y bienvenida! :D (Por cierto, bonito Nick! Es precioso *_*) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia *-* espero que este capi te haya gustado también! Peeta y Katniss siguen teniendo sus ocurrencias y Cato y Madge siguen a lo suyo… Jajajaja! Muchas gracias por tu idea de la Premiere! Por ahora Peeta no le pedirá a Katniss que vaya con él (tengo un momento planeado para entonces y si Katniss está ahí es imposible D: ) pero mil gracias por tu idea, porque he pensado que Katniss irá a otra alfombra roja en un tiempo… y entonces pasará una cosa que a verás! *_* ARGH! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi, un beso muy fuerte guapa! 3

_**KoyukiBetts**_ Sí, estan separados… TT Pero quería transmitir la sensación que tu has dicho, que debes estar en contacto con esa persona porque básicamente "dependes" de él! Katniss está perdida, y eso que solo hace un dia que no lo ve *_* A mi también me encantan esos restaurantes, por eso lo puse así! *_* Al lado de mi casa han abierto uno hace poco y es como ALJBHGUD! *_* (Muy caro, eso sí xD) He colgado una foto del uniforme de Katniss, espero que te haya gustado : 3 El beso aun tendrá que esperar… la verdad es que me apetecia explotar más la parte de tonteo *_* sabes? Es como la "mejor" parte de la relación, en cierto punto de vista. Ya has visto lo que sale de esa tarde de Twister y trivial… una relación Cato Madge muy… ¿intensa? Jajajajajaj! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, mil gracias! *_*

_**BelaTHG**_ Jajajajajajaj! Bueno, en este capi has tenido que leer un poquito más, pero me gusta que no te importe *_* Espero que este capi también te haya gustado! En un principio su primer beso iba a ser en el Twister, pero pensé que se merecían algo mejor que una cosa que sucede por casualidad y que Cato y Madge están presenciando xD Además que me apetece seguir "explotando" todo lo del tonteo de Peeta y Katniss *_* En un prinicipio no temas por la cafetería… ES UN LUGAR SEGURO! JAJAJAJA! Un beso muy fuerte Bela! 3

_**kenigal**_ Relación Cato Madge se pone interesante eh e.e JAJAJAJAJAJ! El beso pasará dentro de poquito, lo prometo *_* Pero ha de ser un momento especial! Bueno, ya has visto lo que pasa una noche en L.A haciendo desastres con estos dos… Katniss borracha diciendo tonterías, haciendo tonterías… resaca… xDD Katniss cantará también dentro de poquito! Un beso muy fuerte! 3


	7. La Premiere

**Como antes de cada capi, os recomiendo que tengáis ya abierta la página de Polyvore para encontrar el OUTFIT de Katniss :D**

**Recomendación musical: Thriving Ivory, Angels On The Moon. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la trama y las tonterias que dicen.**

* * *

**VI. LA PREMIERE.**

Madge sale de la cocina y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunta en tono sugerente.

-No me hagas hablar...-respondo riendo-. Todo esto es tú culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si no te hubieras enrollado con Cato de esa manera habrías venido conmigo al bar y me hubieras controlado en ese taxi. Es tu culpa.

Ambas nos empezamos a reír como locas y después de eso le cuento a Madge la conversación que acabo de tener con Peeta.

-¿Una sorpresa?-dice extrañada leyendo el mensaje de mi móvil.

-Sí, sí... no sé a qué debe referirse... quiero decir, está en la otra punta del país, no sé que sorpresa me puede dar a esa distancia... Tal vez no es nada y es solo una broma...

-Katniss, ¡para de analizarlo todo!-grita Madge dándome un golpe suave en el hombro-. Peeta, una superestrella de Hollywood que está súper ocupada, te estaba mandando mensajitos _**A TI **_en medio de una conferencia con sus fans, y quiere darte una sorpresa incluso estando a centenares de kilómetros de distancia.-Suelta un largo suspiro-. Hazte a la idea de una vez de que le gustas, ¿vale?

-¡Para de darme el sermón!-exclamo antes que Madge, desesperada, se dé la vuelta y vuelva a hundirse en su portátil. Al verla en esa postura con la cabeza enganchada a la pantalla recuerdo varias notas mentales que me hice ayer.

-¡MIERDA!-grito-. ¿Ayer viste la entrevista de Peeta en la FOX? ¿Sabes si la volverán a emitir?

Madge me responde sin apartar la vista del portátil.

-Sí, si que la vi. No pasó nada interesante, respondió preguntas sobre la peli y después algunas más personales de su familia y cosas así, pero nada demasiado íntimo. Antes que me lo preguntes, no, no le preguntaron nada sobre alguna novia.

Río entre dientes. Madge a veces me conoce demasiado bien.

-Guay.-Decido que es el momento idóneo para sacar a flote mí otra nota mental-. Oye, Madge, por cierto ¿tú sabes lo que es Tumblr?

Los ojos se le iluminan cuando pronuncio la última palabra.

-¿Eres consciente el tiempo que llevo queriéndote enseñar esa página?.

Suelta un largo grito muy agudo y empieza a dar botes por toda la casa.

-¿Madge? ¡Madge! ¡MADGE! ¡Tranquilízate! Enséñame esa página de una vez, cabeza loca.

-Sí señorita.

Me coloco en una silla a su lado mientras abre la página de Tumblr. A primera vista no me parece nada del otro mundo, nada por lo que ponerse así de... intensa. La página tiene un fondo azul marino y hay distintas fotografías muy bonitas de paisajes, animales y otros objetos. Parece una página destinada a amantes de la fotografía.

-Pues sí que te gusta la fotografía-ironizo-. No entiendo nada, Madge. Tal vez me emborraché demasiado y estoy confundiendo las cosas, pero creo que mis compañeros de trabajo me dijeron que mirara Tumblr para ver unas fotos de Peeta que no se qué...

-Espera y verás-dice con una sonrisa maligna.

Dirige al cursor hacia la derecha, específicamente hacia un rectángulo dónde pone "buscar etiquetas". ¿Etiquetas? ¿Qué mierda etiquetas quiere encontrar? Su sonrisa se va ensanchando poquito a poco mientras teclea _"Peeta Mellark" _y le da al enter.

-Bienvenida al paraíso de las acosadoras de Peeta-exclama sonriendo.

Giro el portátil hacia mí porque no me estoy creyendo lo que mis ojos están viendo. Frente a mi hay un sinfín de fotos de Peeta desde distintos ángulos, colores y hasta me atrevería a decir olores y sabores, si no supiera que eso es imposible; muchas de las fotos están acompañadas de GIFS muy explícitos que, como me dijo Annie, rezan frases como "OVARIES EXPLODE" o "LET ME LICK YOUR FACE".

Durante los primeros segundos me quedo flipando, pensando en la verdadera importancia que Peeta tiene en el mundo; cada minuto aparecen dos o tres posts nuevos, cada uno más gracioso que el anterior.

_Esta soy yo antes de ver una foto de Peeta Mellark_

Y hay una GIF de una chica con cara de aburrimiento.

_Pero entonces veo esto..._

Pone una foto de Peeta sonriendo.

_Y es como:_

Y aquí está, el famoso GIF de "OVARIES EXPLODE"

Después de ver eso, creo que no volveré a ver a Peeta de la misma manera. Río durante un rato más y, al final, me doy cuenta que me estoy mordiendo el labio mientras veo sus fotos para no abrir la boca como una idiota.

Joder, esas chicas consiguen que Peeta realmente se vea... guapo. Por no decir otra cosa.

No consigo salir de Tumblr en una hora, mirando los nuevos post o revisando otros más viejos; cada foto nueva me acelera el corazón y me saca una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿De verdad estoy hablando con ese... ese... ese... Madre mía, me he quedado sin palabras para describirlo. Dios, ¿cómo puede tener esos brazos? Y esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida. Juro que cada vez que la miro se me para el corazón. Y esa camiseta... ¿qué habrá debajo? ¡Joder! Si incluso han hecho un recopilatorio de fotografías de su culo... _¡de su culo! _

Me sorprendo a mi misma al darme cuenta de que no me molesta en absoluto que lo hayan hecho, es más, disfruto como una niña de tres años mientras miro sus fotos.

Más tarde encuentro un GIF que pone: "And God said... LET THERE BE PERFECTION!" y debajo otra foto de mi rubio preferido.

Suelto una gran carcajada y Madge, que se ha cansado de verme babear y se ha ido a ver la tele, me grita:

-Te lo dije. El paraíso de las acosadoras...

-¡Oye!-grito haciéndome la ofendida-. ¿Eso va con segundas?

-¿Qué?-me pregunta inocentemente-. Katniss, tu ya no eres una acosadora... porque ahora puedes tocar a ese dios griego, a esos músculos y...

-¡Eh, eh!-la corto antes que diga alguna burrada peor-. ¿Tú no tienes a Cato?

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego...-dice con la mirada baja.

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos ahora?-pregunto repentinamente preocupada.

-No, no-me responde con una sonrisa triste-. Ya luego, si quieres... anda, ¡acaba con lo de Peeta!

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí...

-Como quieras...-respondo sin estar muy convencida. Algo intranquila, vuelvo a hundirme en el portátil y, cuando ya creía haberlo visto todo, me encuentro con algo que me corta la respiración. Un fabuloso collage/recopilación de 9 fotos tamaño avatar. Unas fotos en las que sólo se muestra el paquete de Peeta, oculto siempre en sus pantalones. Podríamos decir que básicamente son fotos de sus pantalones dónde se nota un bonito... _bulto_.

Noto que el calor empieza a subir por mis mejillas mientras nos imagino a ambos echados en la cama, en la misma actitud que Cato y Madge, empezando a quitarnos la ropa...

Dios. Hormonas. Relax. _Ya_.

Aún así, tengo que reconocer que, después de todo, esa posibilidad está ahí y es _real_. Ver a todas esas chicas prácticamente desesperadas por conocer a Peeta y saber que yo tengo su número, que estoy hablando con él o que haré Skype con él en pocas horas me llena de alegría y satisfacción. Ahora entiendo a Madge, a mí también me dan ganas de poner un post en mayúsculas y donde ponga: JODEROS IDIOTAS. CONOZCO A PEETA MELLARK. OH, SI.

Pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado; seguramente no me creerían o se meterían conmigo, y además seguro que me cargo mi amistad con Peeta. No vale la pena desahogarme con estas crías hormonadas por un par de celos, porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo y me rechinen los dientes solo de pensarlo, estoy _celosa_. Me cuesta ver como todas esas chiquillas prácticamente se corren al ver a Peeta sonreír o simplemente al contemplar sus brazos se quedan embobadas, preguntándose en voz alta lo que esos brazos son capaces de hacer. ¿Qué se han pensado? Es _mi _Peeta.

_Espera. ¿Mi Peeta? ¿Desde cuándo Peeta es mío? Solo somos amigos._

_Por ahora. _

_¿Por ahora?_

_Por ahora._

Cierro Tumblr de golpe porque no pienso permitir que los celos me ganen. Miro el reloj. Las 5 de la tarde. Aún faltan cuatro horas para poder conectarme con Peeta y conocer su sorpresa.

Indecisa, vuelvo a abrir Google y me meto en YouTube. En el rectángulo superior escribo "Peeta Mellark" y contengo la respiración. Empiezo a ver videos de Peeta sin parar, uno detrás de otro. Me parece una pasada que realmente haya personas que dedican su tiempo a dedicarle un video a mi amigo. Algunos vídeos muestran la parte sexy de Peeta, otros la graciosa, y otros simplemente... muestran que es perfecto.

No paro de sonreír en todo el rato mientras los miro, y al final acabo añadiendo muchos de ellos a favoritos.

_Para verlos luego_

-¡Katniss!-repite Madge desde el sofá-. ¿Puedes dejar de babear?

-No...-murmuro sonriendo-. ¿Tú has visto estos videos?

-Los veía en Lowville-admite riendo.

-¡Madge!

-¿Qué?-exclama encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú misma lo dijiste en aquel cine... la buena materia prima no se puede negar.

-¡Oye!-grito levantándome de la silla y tirándome encima de ella en el sofá. Como es muy estrechito apenas cabemos las dos, así que acabamos sentadas con las piernas entrecruzadas y los pies apoyados en la mesita de café.

-Te gusta-afirma Madge.

-Sí.

-Mucho-añade.

-Más de lo que podría haber imaginado jamás.

Suelta un largo silbido.

-Vaaaya… nunca pensé que llegaría este momento.

-Lo sé-respondo esbozando una sonrisa tímida-. Ahora solo puedo esperar que todo salga bien.

-Saldrá bien, no te preocupes-murmura mientras me abraza. -Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, por cierto-dice de pronto.

-¿Qué?-grito zafándome de su abrazo-. ¡¿Tú también?!

Madge ríe.

-Es una sorpresa agradable, créeme.

-Por la forma que dices agradable no estoy muy segura...

-Anda, acomódate en el sofá que hoy vas a tener una tarde productiva.

La miro con ojos escépticos mientras se levanta y se dirige a su habitación. Cuando sale tiene un objeto rectangular en las manos; al darse cuenta que lo estoy mirando, se da un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta y exclama:

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamos, cierra los ojos!

Después de todo lo que Madge ha hecho por mí, no soy capaz de desobedecerla en ningún momento, así que cierro los ojos y no los abro hasta que me lo indica. Oigo como revolotea delante de mí y, después, noto un peso en sofá cuando se sienta a mi lado. A los tres minutos, mientras se escucha una música que no reconozco, me dice que ya puedo abrir los ojos otra vez.

La voy a matar.

Un Peeta muy pequeño de 11, 12 o como máximo 13 años me está mirando directamente a través del televisor de casa. Después un Peeta muy pequeño de 11, 12 o como máximo 13 años está corriendo por el bosque, huyendo de unos aliens que lo persiguen. Después, el padre falso de Peeta lo abraza antes de entregarse a los aliens para que se salve él.

Estoy delante del menú DVD de una de las primeras películas de Peeta.

-¡Madge!-exclamo indignada.

-¡Lo siento!-dice ella riendo-. Tú estabas durmiendo y después de que Cato me dejara en casa no tenía nada que hacer, así que he ido al videoclub y he visto esta peli y no me he podido resistir.

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio para reprimir una sonrisita.

-¿De verdad la tengo que ver?

-_Debes _verla. En caso contrario tendrás un terrible sufrimiento por una tortura ancestral que he aprendido a hacer recientemente. Se llama "No le toques los cojones a Madge y mira la maldita película". ¿De verdad te quieres arriesgar a sufrir sus consecuencias?-contesta con una sonrisa malvada mientras selecciona "Play" con el mando.

La película dura una hora y media más o menos, y me traslada a esa época de mi vida cuando era una niña pequeña que estaba enamorada de Peeta. Recuerdo haberla visto como mínimo 5 veces, todas ellas fijándome en las caras que hacía y en lo guapo que estaba sin enterarme demasiado del argumento de la película. Sobra decir que esta vez no me va mucho mejor; Peeta está adorable.

Saco disimuladamente el móvil del bolsillo y le hago una foto a la pantalla.

_**¡Peeta! Mira lo que Madge me está obligando a ver... (19.08)**_

_**¿Es la peli de Wraps? Ö ¡Dios mío! No me digas que no estoy encantador en esa película... 8) (19.10)**_

_**Sí, sí, lo que tú digas... (19.11)**_

-¡Katniss!-grita Madge-. ¿Ya estás te estás sexteando con Peeta otra vez?

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sexting, sexteando... ya sabes...-dice moviendo las cejas.

-Tienes un problema, enserio...-afirmo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No, no, no, ¡de eso nada señorita!-exclama-. Aquí la única que se está sexteando con Peeta Mellark en vez de estar viendo una fabulosa película eres tú, así que creo que tu eres la del problema.

-¡Que no me estoy sexteando con Peeta!-río antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la pantalla.

_**Bueno preciosa, estás lista para Skype? Faltan dos horas! (19.11)**_

_**Pero ¿por qué tanta espera? Si ya estás listo! No podemos hablar ya? (19.14)**_

_**No, aún no tengo la sorpresa lista... :( (19.15)**_

_**Odio esperar... (Léelo con voz de perrito faldero, ¿vale? sino no tiene la misma impresión... : 3 ) Jajajajaj! (19.16)**_

_**Eres adorable, estás loca... ¿qué más tienes? :D (19.16)**_

_**Ya lo descubrirás... tiempo al tiempo ;) (19.17)**_

_**¿Eso es una propuesta como la de esta madrugada? Ö (19.18)**_

_**¡DIOS! Olvídalo... :( ¡Qué vergüenza! (19.19)**_

-Katniss, enserio, me estoy empezando a preocupar... estas absorbida por el teléfono-bromea Madge.

-Vale, vale, ya paro...

_**Madge me reclama... :( Hablamos luego? (19.20)**_

_**Nunca lo dudes, preciosa :) Tenemos una cita a las nueve, recuérdalo!. Un beso muy fuerte! (19.21)**_

Creo que me he quedado embobada mirando la pantalla, porque de la nada oigo a Madge en la lejanía:

-Tierra llamando a Katniss, tierra llamando a Katniss. Conteste por favor. Ahora mismo está en un viaje alucinante por los campos del amor de Peeta, pero agradecería que volviera con su mejor amiga durante un ratito.

-Ya estoy, ya estoy...

-Mira esto-dice de repente mientras me pasa su teléfono. Lo cojo y veo una foto mía en la pantalla mirando hacia mi móvil con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Qué...?

-Te la he hecho cuando hablabas con Peeta, ¡y ni te has enterado! Dios, mira tú sonrisita de enamorada... estás adorable... creo que se la enseñaré a Peeta cuando lo vuelva a ver-afirma mientras me quita el teléfono, salta del sofá y se pone de pie.

-Borra esa foto. Ya.

-Katniss, Katniss, Katniss... creo que no has entendido nada... -sostiene el móvil en alto, meneándolo burlonamente-. Esto ahora es mi mejor arma. Cada vez que quiera que hagas algo... _¡ZAS! _te amenazo y tú cumples mis deseos. Que no quieres cumplirlos... _¡ZAS! _esta foto acaba en manos de Peeta.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-grito mientras empiezo a correr detrás de ella. Empiezo así una pelea que dura como mínimo una hora y en la que no nos paramos de perseguirnos por la pequeña casa; además nos tiramos almohadas para intentar que la otra caiga. Al final, reventadas, nos dejamos caer en mi cama.

-Paso... haz... lo... que... quieras-digo entre jadeos.

-Pues...vale...-me responde Madge.

-De... cualquier modo... no tienes el número de Peeta.

-Ya... pero se lo puedo pedir... a Cato.

-Mierda...

Madge suelta una risita y después nos quedamos calladas intentando recuperar nuestro aliento. Realmente nos hemos cansado mucho. Una vez siento que puedo volver a respirar con normalidad, recuerdo que Madge me tiene que contar algo.

-¿Madge? ¿Puedes respirar?

Ella se ríe.

-Sí, sí...

-Oye... ¿te apetece hablar de lo de antes?

Madge capta enseguida a lo que me refiero y se incorpora rápidamente en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared y colocando los pies planos sobre el colchón. Yo sigo estirada, mirando el techo; es mi mejor postura para escuchar.

-Sí, eh...

-Es sobre Cato, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta alucinada.

-La cara te cambia cada vez que hablas de él; en un principio pensaba que era simplemente ilusión o ganas de verle después de lo de ayer, pero después te has puesto de un humor horrible y... no sé. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Ayer parecía que estabais... bien.

-¡Y estamos bien! Quiero decir, ya me has visto por la mañana. Hemos quedado y todo, y estaba muy contenta... pero después os he visto a ti y a Peeta, que parecéis hechos el uno para el otro y que estoy segura que cuando os beséis (porque sí, Katniss, ese momento llegará) seréis una pareja estupenda...

Asiento dándole a entender que la estoy escuchando.

-Y después nos miro a nosotros y no sé... todo ha ido tan rápido... la verdad es que me gusta, eso es evidente-se ríe-. Pero me gustaría ser algo más para él que un polvo, ¿sabes?

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Se lo he dicho...-admite bajando la vista-. Le he preguntado que qué somos, y él me ha dicho que bueno, que le gusto y esas cosas, pero que ahora no está preparado aún para una relación, así que prefiere ir pasito a pasito...

-Bueno Madge, eso de pasito a pasito... te lo tiraste en el sofá, ¡por dios!-bromeo.

-Perdona, en el sofá fue la sesión de pre-sexo, no te confundas...-dice con una sonrisita.

-Da igual-río-. A ver... hace unos días me diste un consejo buenísimo y ahora me toca a mí dártelo. Madge, eres preciosa, ya lo sabes; Cato no te ha dicho que sólo seas un polvo y ya está, sino que simplemente te ha dicho que quiere ir más despacio. Desde su punto de vista, ¡no es raro que te lo pida! A veces nos olvidamos, pero Cato es famoso también, y seguramente muchas chicas se acercan a él por fama y dinero, no por verdadero interés. Seguramente quiere asegurarse de tus intenciones y aclarar el mismo sus sentimientos hacia ti, los cuales a fin de cuentas están ahí, porque si no, no te habría pedido ir más despacio, simplemente te habría dicho: adiós.

Me explico fatal y repito las ideas, lo sé, pero las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte; otro motivo más para plantearme dejar la carrera de Derecho. Por otra parte, parece que Madge ha entendido lo que quería decir, porque me mira con ojos suplicantes y me abraza.

-Mil gracias Katniss...

-Ya ves... ¡me moría de ganas de devolverte el favor pedazo de loca!-digo acariciándole el pelo-. Así que ahora, la próxima vez que Cato te diga de salir, dile que sí y muestra una gran sonrisa, ¿vale?

-Vale-responde sonriendo.

-Así me gusta.

**x.**

_Uno, dos, tres... Katniss, relájate. Son las nueve menos cinco, habéis quedado a las nueve, es normal que aún no se haya conectado. _

Vuelvo a pasar el cursor por encima de su avatar para confirmar lo que ya sé: Peeta Mellark está desconectado.

-¡Argh!-grito echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Sigue sin conectarse?-me pregunta Madge desde su habitación.

-¡Sí!

-¡Eh, eh, huracán humano! ¡Relájate! Aún no son las nueve, ¡calma!

En ese momento suena un "pop-pip" y una nube me indica que tengo una nueva videollamada de Peeta.

-¡SÍ!-vuelvo a gritar levantándome de la silla y dando un saltito. Oigo los pasos de Madge acercarse corriendo y abrir de golpe la puerta de mi habitación. Se fija en la llamada y empieza a gritar conmigo antes de decirme que tengo que contestar ya o perderé la llamada.

Acepto la videollamada corriendo y me siento en la silla colocando bien la webcam. Selecciono "Pantalla Completa" y me repaso el pelo una vez más; ¿Notará Peeta que me he trenzado el pelo y que Madge me ha maquillado más de lo usual?

Mientras me estoy mirando, la cara de Peeta inunda la pantalla de mi ordenador.

_-¡Preciosa!-_me saluda con una gran sonrisa. El corazón me empieza a latir más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Peeta! ¿Cómo estás?

_-Algo cansado... ¡pero ahora ya estoy mejor!_

-¡Hola Peeta!-saluda Madge a mis espaldas.

_-¡Hombre! ¡Madge! ¿Cómo estás? Ya me ha dicho Cato que habéis hecho buenas migas..._

-Eh...-Madge baja la mirada y se sonroja.

-_Tranquila... Oye, esto que quede entre nosotros... pero creo que le gustas de verdad, sólo que tiene un poquito de miedo. _

-¿LO VES?-grito mientras veo como a Madge se le ilumina la cara.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta

_-De verdad_-responde Peeta sonriendo.

Mi amiga empieza a dar saltitos y palmadas y después sale de la habitación, supongo que dispuesta a llamar a Cato.

-A veces creo que me he mudado con la persona equivocada-bromeo.

_-Bueno, siempre te puedes mudar conmigo...-_dice en tono sugerente.

-¡Peeta!-replico esbozando una gran sonrisa.

_-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!_

Madge abre la puerta de repente y chilla:

-¡BESAROS YA!

Y se va.

Así de simple.

Me quedo mirando la puerta con la boca abierta mientras noto como me empiezo a sonrojar, incapaz de girarme para mirar a Peeta "a los ojos".

_-¿Katniss?_

-Eh... ¿sí?-pregunto roja como un tomate.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_por su tono noto que está intentando reprimir una sonrisa sin demasiado éxito.

_-_Eh... nada, nada... Madge, que se lo pasa bien tomándome el pelo y esas cosas... No le hagas caso...

_-Bueno, le debo mucho a Madge. ¡No puedo no hacerle caso!_

Por primera vez desde que mi compañera ha entrado, levanto la vista y miro a Peeta a través de la pantalla. No hay ningún rastro de broma o burla en su voz, lo que me hace pensar que lo está diciendo totalmente en serio. Justo entonces recuerdo que en una de las citas que hemos tenido también ha dicho algo parecido.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto.

_-¿No es evidente?-_responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-No...-digo haciendo un pucherito.

_-Yo ya no sé cómo decirte que no hagas esa cara_-musita negando con la cabeza y riendo-. _En fin, vamos a ver... cuando te caíste en la discoteca, si Madge no se hubiera reído y negado a ayudarte no hubiera pensado que necesitabas ayuda. _

-Algún día tendrás que contarme porque lo hiciste...

_-Y después tuvo la idea de hacerse la foto conmigo, cosa que me llevó a pensar en hacerme una foto contigo-_continua ignorando mi comentario. De cualquier modo, que crea que simplemente por haberme conocido ya le debe una buena a Madge me hace sonreír como una idiota.

-Bueno-susurro-. Si la cosa va por ahí, también le debes que ahora mismo te esté hablando... ella fue la que me dio el empujoncito necesario para que te siguiera en Twitter y la que me dio ánimos en varios momentos...

_-Pues hurra por Madge_-dice él con una sonrisa boba.

-¡Hurra!-bromeo.

_-¿Y a dónde me llevarás?_

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

_-Señorita Everdeen, estaba usted más borracha de lo que pensaba. ¿No recuerda que debe usted salir de fiesta conmigo cuando vuelva a L.A?_

-Puf, no, ¡no lo recuerdo! Pero si lo dices, será verdad... A fin de cuentas, no te aprovecharías de una novata e inocente chica de pueblo, ¿verdad?-pregunto en todo tontito.

_-Eso nunca-_responde riendo-. _¡Dios! ¡Se me olvidaba tu sorpresa! _

Bum; bum; bum; bum. Corazón, ¿puedes parar de latir tan rápido? Creo que en Australia no te han oído.

Peeta sale de la pantalla para ir a buscar algo, supongo, y entonces compruebo que está en una habitación de hotel y que ya es muy de noche ahí. El rubio vuelve a los cinco minutos arrastrando algo, o eso parece.

-¿Peeta? ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-_Tu sorpresa_-me contesta riendo.

-¿Es un cadáver?

_-Madre mía, estas peor de lo que imaginaba..._

-¿Pues qué es?

-_¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que habías estado enamorada de mi y que me diste un beso en el póster y todo?_

-Dios, ¿por qué me lo recuerdas?

_-Me gusta esa parte de ti enamorada de mí... _-sacude la cabeza de golpe, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de decir-. _En fin, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Qué me debías un beso de papel porque me habías robado uno...?_

-Sí

_-Vale-_sonríe_-. Pues hoy es el día en el que me cobraré la deuda._

Peeta levanta los brazos y me enseña un póster de mi cara, tamaño XL, más o menos del mismo tamaño que los pósters que venden en las revistas.

-¡Peeta!-exclamo riendo-. ¿De verdad? ¡Estás loco!

_-Oye, ¡tú me robaste uno!-_dice haciéndose el ofendido-. _Yo también merezco mi beso de papel para que estemos en paz... _

-Madre mía...-susurro-. ¿De verdad vas a besar el póster?

-_Por supuesto-_responde sacando pecho.

-¡¿Pero de dónde lo has sacado?!

-_He ido a una tienda profesional de incógnito y he pedido que imprimieran nuestra foto tamaño poster. Después he recortado mi cara para darle más realismo... ¿Qué mierda de beso de papel seria este si hubiera otro chico mirando? _

-Y luego yo soy la loca...-respondo mordiéndome el labio-. ¿La de la tienda no te ha mirado mal?

_-Un poco, pero como iba con gorra y tal no me ha reconocido, así que he convencido a la señora de que eras mi novia y estabas loca por Peeta Mellark... cosa que no está muy lejos de la realidad. _

_¿Eh? ¿Qué? _El corazón se me para. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿El qué no está muy lejos de la realidad? ¿Sabe que me gusta? ¿Sabe que me gusta _mucho?_ ¿No está muy lejos de la realidad ser su novia?

-Qu-¿Qué?-balbuceo.

_-Bueno, estabas loca por mí de pequeña, ¿no? _

-Sí, pero...

_-Pues a eso me refería-_contesta-. ¿Qué pensabas?

-Eh, nada, nada...

Me quedo embobada mientras Peeta cuelga el póster en la pared de la habitación para darle más realismo al asunto. Cuando ha acabado, me dice:

_-Bueno, ahora tú observa pero no digas nada... me desconcentrarías. _

-Va-Vale.

_¿De verdad me va a dar un beso de papel?_

Peeta se levanta de la silla y sale de mi campo de visión. Después, entra y empieza a... ¿actuar?

-Katniss, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte esto... eres una actriz fabulosa y llevo enamorado de ti desde los 5 años, cuando te vi en esa película... Llevabas dos trenzas y un vestido de cuadros rojos... ¡Oh, Katniss!

Se echa en la cama boca abajo mientras levanta los pies y los entrelaza, mirando fijamente el póster y poniendo voz estúpida:

-Oh, Katniss... si pudieras verme ahora...

Suelto una carcajada y Peeta mira furtivamente al ordenador, recordándome que tengo que estar callada.

-Bueno, Katniss... sigo esperando el día... ese día en el que te darás cuenta que existo, que sólo soy un chico de L.A que quiere estar a tu lado... pienso en ti en el colegio a todas horas... en fin, Katniss, _mi _Katniss... te daré un último beso para sellar esta promesa...

Atontada, veo como Peeta se pone de pie de un salto y se dirige hacia el poster. Mira mi cara inmóvil durante un rato y toma aire, intentando relajarse. Después, se inclina y coloca sus labios sobre los míos de papel.

Juro que siento mariposas, incluso sabiendo que en realidad no me está besando a mí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se separa con una sonrisa tonta y me dice:

-_No puedo creer que acabe de hacer eso... No te ofendas, pero tus labios saben a papel-_se burla.

-Ah, ¿con que esas tenemos, listillo? ¡Pues tus labios también sabían a papel! Y a papel rancio, además, porque el poster llevaba mucho tiempo colgado en mi habitación.

Peeta se ríe a carcajadas y después me mira a través de la pantalla repentinamente serio.

_-Preciosa, te echo de menos..._

Mariposas, mariposas, mariposas, mariposas...

-Y yo también a ti superestrella-consigo decir sin balbucear.

_-Bueno, ya queda un día menos...-replica con una sonrisa triste-. De todos modos, seguro que yo te echo a ti más de menos, porque tu a mi me puedes seguir la pista con las entrevistas..._

-No lo había pensado-respondo riendo-. Pero creo que es lo que haré a partir de ahora.

_-¡En ese caso, ahora me esforzaré muchísimo más en las entrevistas! Ya sabes, siendo encantador y todo eso..._-bromea.

-¡Venga ya Peeta! ¡Cómo si lo necesitaras! ¡Todas las chicas están a tus pies!

_-Ya... pero la cuestión es... ¿lo estás tú también?_

Este tipo de preguntas siempre me dejan sin respiración, me hacen vibrar y sentir que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. Pero ahora, en este momento, sintiéndome tan cerca de él pero a la vez tan lejos, y echándole tanto de menos que creo que me dará algo, digo:

-Eso nunca lo dudes.

Peeta esboza una gran sonrisa y se queda callado durante un rato, mirando fijamente a su pantalla. Después, se fija en algo concreto porque sus ojos se abren con incredulidad.

_-Mierda, ya es casi la una... tengo que ir a dormir o mi representante me matará._

-Jo...

-_Si me pides que me quede, me quedo_-dice en tono serio.

-Sabes que nunca te pediría eso Peeta... además, mañana es lunes y vuelvo al trabajo, así que también debería ir a dormir. Ya sabes, ¡se necesitan fuerzas para servir café!-exclamo poniendo los brazos en alto y flexionándolos, como intentando enseñar mis músculos. Peeta se ríe en respuesta.

_-Sí, ya me lo supongo... sigo diciendo que me muero por verte en ese vestido._

-No. Me. Verás. Nunca.

_-Eso ya lo veremos... bueno, me voy a dormir. Un beso muy fuerte, te echo de menos preciosa._

-Un beso muy fuerte para ti también Peeta.

**x.**

La semana va pasando muy lentamente, pero pasa al fin y al cabo. Cada noche tacho un día más en mi calendario imaginario, contando los días que faltan hasta que Peeta vuelva a Los Ángeles. Por suerte, el trabajo me ayuda a evadirme un poco de pensar en mi superestrella favorita, y Madge y Cato siempre que pueden vienen por casa y me sacan alguna sonrisa. Trabajar codo con codo con Finnick y Annie ha hecho que nos hagamos muy buenos amigos, y he dedicado todos mis esfuerzos en conseguir que este par acaben juntos. Contra más tiempo paso con ellos más se refuerza mi idea de que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero que están demasiado ciegos como para darse cuenta.

Mi intento de empujón la otra noche fue en vano, porque Annie se cayó de culo y Finnick no podía parar de reír, pero bueno, algo es algo. Parece que desde ese entonces acercado aún más, porque Finnick se pasa todo el turno detrás de Annie, y ella ya no balbucea cuando él se acerca demasiado.

_Está al caer. _

La semana pasa también para Peeta, que cada vez está más agobiado por la premiere y que no para de enviarme mensajes a todas horas.

Mensajes que me despiertan, mensajes que me arropan antes de acostarme, mensajes que nadie más ve, mensajes que tengo en mi mente todo el día, mensajes que me sacan una sonrisa solo con pensar en ellos, mensajes que me hacen sentir una mezcla de sentimientos por dentro y mensajes que no cambiaría por nada.

Por nada.

_**¡Preciosa! No paro de pensar en la conversación que tuvimos ayer... te echo mucho de menos y quiero volver YA a L.A. Un besito! **_

_**Argh, por hoy he acabado... ¿sabes que aún tengo el póster colgado en mi habitación?**_

_**Mañana voy a Chicago. Ya estamos un poquito más cerca. Un besito preciosa!**_

_**Chicago ha sido una pasada… pero tengo la sensación de que lo sería más si tu estuvieras aquí… mañana voy a Denver y pasado mañana es la Premiere en L.A… vendrás a verme?**_

Eso es una simple muestra de todos los mensajes que he recibido en esta última semana de Peeta, pero tengo que reconocer que el último mensaje me deja parada. ¿Ir a la Premiere de "El Capitolio"? Muchísima gente irá a verle, a fin de cuentas es la Premiere mundial y el mundo estará observando sus actos. Además habrá mil fans locas por ver a Peeta y otras tanto chillando por internet. ¿Seré capaz de aguantar largas horas de espera y un calor bochornoso solo para verlo unos pocos minutos?

Pregunta absurda. Claro que sí.

_**Claro! A qué hora es? **_

_**A las 19.30 empiezan a llegar los coches, pero como información confidencial (y porque solo eres tú) te diré que Enobaria y yo llegaremos sobre las 20 o así… ya sabes, lo bueno se hace esperar!**_

_**Eso he oído… . Bueno, ¿dónde es la Premiere?**_

_**Me ofendes señorita. ¿Cómo puedes considerarte una buena fan si no sabes dónde es la Premiere? Ö :P**_

_**¡Bah! ¿Quién ha dicho que soy tu fan?**_

_**No lo sé… quizá tu póster rancio colgado en tu pared de Lowville ;)**_

_**Ja-Ja. **_

_**Bueno, antes que te enfades conmigo te lo diré… la Premiere es la Nokia Plaza de L.A, pero he oído que ya hay gente acampando…**_

_**¡Dios! De verdad pretendes que te vea en medio de toda esta gente?**_

_**Claro! TÚ solo grita: CONOZCO A PEETA MELLARK! Y ya verás…**_

_**Moriría asfixiada… ¿no tienes pases VIP o algo?**_

_**Ojalá los tuviera preciosa… me los dieron hace un mes y ya no me quedan T.T Entiendo que no quieras ir, es normal…**_

_**Eh, eh eh! ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera ir? Por ti me trago todas las fans locas del mundo! Ni que sea me apetece verte un ratito y de lejos :3 Llevaré a Madge y jugaremos a las cartas (?) Jajajajajaja! **_

_**Dios, estás loca de verdad! Bueno, ya tengo un motivo para ir feliz a la Premiere :D**_

De modo que aquí estoy, en frente del espejo una vez más mientras evalúo mi vestuario (OUTFIT 6) pensando que, quizá, aunque no vaya a entrar a la Premiere y que vaya a estar detrás de la valla tendría que arreglarme un poco más, no sé… ¿Quizá un vestidito? ¿Unos tacones?

Después veo a Madge entrar en mi habitación con ropa de calle como yo y decido que voy bien vestida, a mi estilo y a mi gusto.

Mientras estamos en el taxi y Madge no para de parlotear de lo genial que será ver una Premiere en directo por primera vez y no por televisión o internet, yo solo pienso en una cosa. En Peeta.

Ahora mismo ya está en L.A, preparado para comerse el mundo en su presentación. Estamos a pocos kilómetros de distancia, por fin en la misma ciudad. Por fin. Por otro lado, pienso también que son las 10 de la mañana y que tengo todo el día y una gran espera por delante, pero pensar en que _hoy _veré a Peeta de nuevo me da energías renovadas.

Cuando llegamos al Nokia Plaza ya hay un montón de chicas con mil pancartas distintas y hablando de todo un poco. Se nota que la mayoría han dormido ahí, porque tienen ojeras y el pelo revuelto, y porque, además, nos miran mal cuando nos colocamos detrás de las vallas, como si no mereciéramos ese lugar.

El día pasa lentamente, y a ratos me siento muy sola porque Madge se hunde en su teléfono para meterse en internet o para hablar con Cato; tengo que reconocer, aún así, que verlos hablar en clave es genial. Madge lo llama "James" porque el nombre de Cato es muy poco común, y todo el rato mira hacia arriba y a los lados asustada por si alguien reconoce la voz de Cato a través del teléfono.

De repente, las luces de la Premiere se encienden y una señora con un megáfono empieza a darnos órdenes:

-¡Muy bien chicos y chicas! ¡Falta sólo una hora para que empiecen a llegar los actores del Capitolio!

Gritos por parte de la multitud.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Cuando los actores lleguen, quiero que os volváis locos, que chilléis sus nombres y aplaudáis a todo lo que dicen!

Más gritos de las chicas.

-¡Así está perfecto! Por la alfombra roja pasarán actores, miembros de producción y otros invitados. Primero pasarán todos por esta alfombra-dice mientras anda por ella-. Para que los fotógrafos hagan las fotos y vosotros también. Después de las fotos irán pasando para firmar autógrafos; no puedo asegurar que todos podáis conseguir una firma porque sois muchos, pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano. Por otra parte, después de las fotos y los autógrafos habrán las entrevistas con los medios profesionales que veis en esa parte izquierda; después harán unas fotos más para la prensa también y entrarán en el cine.

Durante unos segundos me quedo sorda porque los chillidos de la multitud son ensordecedores, y después un animador toma el lugar de la señora y empieza a hacer que las chicas se vuelvan locas. Madge y yo aprovechamos la confusión para colarnos y colocarnos justo delante de la valla sin que nadie se dé cuenta, cosa que me da una visión genial de toda la alfombra roja.

Si miro a la derecha veo la llegada de los coches con los actores, hacia delante el lugar donde harán las fotos y firmarán los autógrafos y hacia la izquierda tengo una vista más o menos buena de la zona de entrevistas.

Fabuloso.

La última hora pasa con muchísima lentitud mientras espero que los coches lleguen, y además las chicas empiezan a presionar desde detrás para acercarse más a la valla. Podríamos decir que casi me cuesta respirar. Por su parte, Madge sigue enganchada al teléfono, haciendo quien sabe qué, hasta que de repente me dice:

-Dios, Katniss... tendrías que ver cómo está Tumblr o Twitter ahora mismo. Peeta vuelve a ser Trending Topic Mundial, y las chicas de Tumblr... bueno, las chicas de Tumblr son las chicas de Tumblr-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué dicen?

-Bueno, la mayoría están súper ansiosas por ver a Peeta... básicamente están contando los minutos hasta las siete y media...

-Pues hasta las ocho no llega-contesto con una sonrisita.

Al final, a las siete empiezan a llegar los primeros coches con los actores secundarios y miembros de producción, y la gente se vuelve a volver loca una vez más. Creo que debería haberme informado un poco más, porque todos empiezan a chillar los nombres de los actores mientras Madge y yo estamos en la valla calladas sin decir nada, simplemente observando el panorama. Una de las chicas nos mira fatal cuando uno de los actores secundarios se acerca a nosotras para firmarnos un autógrafo y nosotras simplemente le decimos que, lamentablemente, no traemos ningún papel en el que nos pueda firmar. El actor nos mira sorprendido como diciendo: _"Si no queréis un autógrafo ni nada, ¿qué hacéis aquí?"_ y casi se me escapa decir: _"Estoy aquí para ver a Peeta, el chico que me gusta" _pero consigo contenerme.

Los diferentes actores van pasando y entonces, de repente, de una limusina negra sale una cabecita rubia y el mundo se viene abajo. Los gritos de antes, que pensaba que me dejaban sorda, son un granito de arena perdido en el universo en comparación con los de ahora. El sonido es tan agudo que incluso tengo que taparme los oídos porque sino mi sentido auditivo se habría visto afectado de por vida.

Cuando creo que el sonido se ha calmado un poco, me atrevo a apartar las manos y a levantar la vista. Entonces el corazón se me para.

Por primera vez en una semana y pico estoy viendo a Peeta.

Dios, como lo he echado de menos.

Peeta va vestido con un traje de esmoquin negro que combina perfectamente con su pelo rubio y lo hace ser más guapo y perfecto de lo normal. Sin poder evitarlo, empiezo a chillar yo también mientras veo que se acerca poquito a poco a nuestra zona.

Cuando está a apenas unos pasos de mi grito:

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Guapo! ¡Uuh! ¡GUAPO!

Peeta se gira hacia mí, me ve, y esboza una gran, gran sonrisa. Se dirige directo hacia donde estoy y saca un rotulador permanente con el que firma los autógrafos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunta riendo.

_¡Ah! ¡¿Con que esas tenemos?! Muy bien._

-¡Dios, dios, dios! ¿Eres Peeta Mellark? Te vi una vez hace una semana o así cuando salía de mi casa y estabas apoyado en la puerta tu coche. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Um... no, creo que sí, pero no lo sé... ¿Eras esa chica preciosa y con un cuerpazo que se acercó a mi pidiéndome una cita?-dice mientras sonríe y frunce el ceño-. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

-¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Me firmas la camiseta?

-¿La camiseta?-pregunta con una sonrisita entre dientes.

-¿Sabes qué pasa? Que me avisaron con poco tiempo... además, la peli en si no me gusta, solo he venido a ver al actor principal...

-Me gusta esa idea-responde alzando las cejas mientras me firma la camiseta

-Y a mí, y a mí...

-Bueno, encantado de conocerte, ¡chica sin nombre!-exclama mientras me tiende la mano.

-Igualmente, ¡superestrella!-Le doy la mano y vuelvo a sentir esa maravillosa corriente eléctrica que me sacude todo el cuerpo cada vez que su piel roza la mía. Después se aparta de mí y sigue atendiendo a sus fans, que lo reclaman como locas; me parece ver que alguna chica está llorando y otra tiene un ataque de ansiedad. Madre mía.

Peeta se aleja de la zona de fans para ir a la zona acordonada de la prensa internacional donde le hacen una entrevista tras otra. En medio de una entrevista, Peeta se gira hacia mí y me regala una sonrisita, y después baja la cabeza.

Me encanta.

-¡Katniss!-exclama Madge-. ¡Esto es una pasada! ¿Has visto como Peeta se ha quedado más rato hablando contigo que con nadie? ¡Qué fuerte! Dios, sois tan encantadores...

-¡Madge! ¿Recuerdas dónde estamos?- le recrimino dando un sugerente vistazo a mi alrededor para que capte la indirecta. Estamos en la Premiere de "El Capitolio", todas estas chicas a un kilómetro a la redonda están enamoradas de Peeta y la mayoría se suicidaría si se enterara que tiene novia o que está tonteando con cualquier chica. Definitivamente, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de mi relación con él.

-Mierda, tienes razón. Bueno, de cualquier modo, ¿has visto Twitter?

-¡Ya sabes que no estoy enganchada a eso, Madge!-exclamo riendo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, Peeta y la Premiere son TT mundial de nuevo, en las primeras posiciones además. Las chicas no paran de hablar sobre lo guapo que está y lo bien que le queda el traje... y...

Madge se queda mirando su móvil absolutamente pasmada, tanto, que al final me da miedo que le dé un patatús o algo así. Está absolutamente pálida, y abre la boca y la cierra sin decir ningún sonido.

-¿Madge?-pregunto asustada-. Ven, salgamos de aquí para que te dé el aire. ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

-No... _DEBEMOS _ir a casa a ver YouTube pero YA-exclama moviendo mucho los brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-pregunto mientras alcanzo el taxi más cercano y nos meto a ambas dentro. Una vez nos hemos colocado el cinturón, Madge me acerca el teléfono a los ojos y me dice:

-Lee. Esto. Ya.

-Vale, pero no me metas el móvil por la nariz-bromeo.

Cojo el teléfono y empiezo a leer lo que me ha dicho, que curiosamente es la lista de Trending Topics Mundiales. Bueno, vamos a ver.

En primer lugar, cómo no, está _Peeta Mellark_.  
En segundo lugar, _#PremiereCapitolio _  
Y entonces se me hiela la sangre. En tercer lugar es trending topic:

_**#LaNoviaDePeeta**_

_¿Qué coño?_

**x.**

Madge y yo estamos delante del ordenador, mirando embobadas por YouTube la entrevista que ha desencadenado toda la locura hace apenas una hora.

_-¡Hola Peeta! ¡Un gusto conocerte por fin! ¡Soy Claudius Templesmith!-_dice el periodista.

-_¡El gusto es mío!-_exclama con una sonrisa.

_-Vaya Peeta, ¡esto es impresionante!-_observa el entrevistador alargando la mano como si quisiera abarcar a toda la multitud-. _Quiero decir, ¡mira a tu alrededor! Ahí hay como 500 personas o más gritando tu nombre, sin contar a todos los que estan siguiendo esta Premiere por internet. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-No te sabría decir, ¡dios! Estoy como en una nube. Todo esto es genial, no me puedo creer toda la acogida que la película está teniendo y bueno, lo único que me queda es esperar que los fans estén contentos con el trabajo que hemos hecho. _

_-¡Pues sí!-_sonríe el periodista_-. Dime Peeta, tienes salud, fama, dinero y un trabajo fantástico. ¿Qué falta para completar esa ecuación? _

Peeta se revuelve nervioso como en aquella entrevista con Caesar Flickerman. Sabe lo que vendrá ahora.

_-Eh..._

-_Veo que ya sabes por dónde voy...-dice el hombre con una sonrisa-. Dime, ¿tienes novia?_

Peeta se gira hacia su derecha y se queda mirando a algo o a _alguien _en el público_, _esboza una sonrisa y después vuelve a mirar a la cámara. Aunque sigue sonriendo, su sonrisa es triste, y sus ojos muestran... ¿decepción?

_-Ehm..._

_-¡Estás dudando!-exclama el periodista con una sonrisa.-¿Alguien está empezando a ocupar tu corazón, Peeta?_

_-Eh... Ehm...-_Se aclara la garganta-._ No, por ahora sigo sin novia.-_dice mientras baja la cabeza desilusionado pero manteniendo su sonrisa triste.

-_Bueno... seguro que ahí fuera hay alguien para ti._-dice Claudius en tono condescendiente.

Peeta levanta la cabeza y exclama:

-_Eso seguro. _

_-Un placer hablar contigo, Peeta. Que todo te vaya muy bien._

_-Muchas gracias Claudius, igualmente._

Madge quita la pantalla completa de YouTube y se me queda mirando.

-Katniss...-conozco ese tono. Es el tono que avisa que, en menos de un minuto, Madge estará gritando, chillando y corriendo por toda la casa.

-Madge...

Tal y como había supuesto, cuando acabo de pronunciar su nombre Madge empieza a dar saltos y a soltar grititos.

-¡Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios! ¡Eres tuit-famosa! ¡Qué fuerte!

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto confusa.

-¿A quién crees que se refería Peeta? ¿A su madre? ¡Claro que no! Mira hacia donde mira cuando le preguntan si tiene novia! ¡Nosotras estábamos ahí! Y tú me has dicho en el taxi que has visto como en medio de una de sus entrevistas se ha girado para mirarte. ¡Katniss, abre los ojos de una vez!

-¿De verdad..?

-¡Sí, Katniss, sí! ¡Argh! ¡Sois tan adorables!

Ahora ya no me puedo controlar, y es más, ya no quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué más da si decido hacerme ilusiones? Me gusta muchísimo, y además... parece que yo también a él. Por primera vez en mi vida, voy a permitir que mis sentimientos tomen el control de mi cabeza; salto, salto, y grito con Madge, alegre y contenta.

_Feliz. _

Salimos de YouTube y vamos a leer algunos tuits para matar el tiempo.

**Quandon Legen ( Quandon . Legen); **_**La #PremiereCapitolio ha sido una pasada... y encima tenemos una posible #LaNoviaDePeeta. ¿Quién será? ARGH!**_

_**Rane Capitolio ( CapitolioFanRane); #LaNoviaDePeeta es una zorra con suerte. He dicho. **_

_**Chelsea Goods ( 5); Chicas, no flipéis con lo de #LaNoviaDePeeta. Por mucho que haya dudado y tonterias de estas, ha dicho que está soltero, así que RELAX. **_

_**Jannete Frank ( JanneteFrank); #LaNoviaDePeeta es real... voy a meterme en la cama y a llorar durante un dia entero. **_

_**Madison Jackson ( JacksonMadison); #LaNoviaDePeeta es una trola. Seguro. Que Peeta se haya girado no significa nada, seguramente eran unas fans cualquieras llamándole. Chicas, aún tenemos una oportunidad! **_

Tengo que reconocer que el penúltimo tuit me ha impactado. ¿Realmente una tal Jannete Frank se va a poner a llorar porque Peeta ha hecho esas declaraciones? Esto es una locura absoluta.

Para liarlo todo aún más, Madge decide que es una buena idea meterse en Tumblr. Sí. Genial. Buena idea Madge.

En apenas una hora ya hay mil imágenes de Peeta en la Premiere, de Peeta sonriendo, de Peeta hablando con los fans... y de Peeta y la entrevista. Han hecho mil y un montajes, y el que más me llama la atención es uno que ha hecho una chica de Detriot. La entrevista avanza con normalidad, pero cuando Peeta se da la vuelta de repente aparece de la nada la cara de la chica en la multitud, como si realmente la estuviera mirando a ella. Debajo del montaje hay un comentario: _"Joderos todas, es MI chico"._

Cuando aún estoy en shock por lo que acabo de ver, el móvil, que está encima de la mesa, vibra anunciándome que tengo un mensaje nuevo.

_**Preciosa! Te he perdido la pista antes de entrar al cine para ver la Premiere... muchísimas gracias por venir hoy, en serio, ha significado muchísimo para mí... (21.03)**_

_**Peeta :D De nada... El placer ha sido mío! Estabas guapísimo con tu traje, por si no me has oído gritártelo... Estás en el cine? (21.05)**_

_**Sí! Ahora están proyectando la película, pero me he escapado un momento al lavabo para enviarte el mensaje . Espero que no me maten! (21.07)**_

_**Awn... eres demasiado detallista. (21.07)**_

_**Sólo contigo :P (21.08)**_

_**Bueno, ¡vuelve a la sala porque si no te matarán! **__**P.D: ¿Has visto Twitter? **__**(21.08)**_

_**Ahora voy ahora voy! Pero dime, ¿qué tengo ver en Twitter? Ö (21.09)**_

_**Digamos que tu entrevista con Claudius Templesmith ha dado mucho que hablar... #LaNoviaDePeeta es Trending Topic MUNDIAL! (21.09)**_

_**Madre mía, lo siento mucho... (21.09)**_

_**¿Eh? ¿Por qué te tienes que disculpar conmigo? (21.10)**_

_**¿Eh? No, no, por nada, por nada... bueno, te dejo ya, que tengo que volver. Te envío un mensaje cuando esté en casa, vale preciosa? Un besito muy fuerte! (21.11)**_

Me quedo embobada por quinta vez hoy mirando sus últimos mensajes. Si se está disculpando... ¿se está disculpando por lo que creo que se está disculpando?

_¿Realmente me acaba de admitir que soy yo esa chica? _

Cierro los ojos, sonrío y me siento en el sofá mientras una batalla de mariposas se libra en mi interior. Decido mandarle un último mensaje a Peeta.

_**Vale, pero no creas que te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente como hoy... Mañana quedamos. Tú y yo. Tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes, superestrella. Un beso muy fuerte, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí otra vez, y no sabes cuánto.**_

* * *

_**...**_

_Dedico este capi a: __**Yumiyumyum, **__por estar siempre ahí y ayudarme a juntar las dos ideas que tenia para la Premiere (y por ser la mejor manager-editora-convencedora de ir a hablar con el chico de la heladeria del universo xD ), __**a ConyFarias y FallingLove15**__, que me dieron la idea de meter a Katniss en la Premiere. Sé que os dije que no la pensaba meter, pero me disteis esta idea y es lo que ha salido! Espero que os haya gustado! Para acabar, dedicatoria también para __**Flor **__por sugerir que Cato y Madge fueran poquito a poco, por ahora amigos con derecho a roce. Mil gracias chicas!_

* * *

_Hola a todos (he descubierto que leen también chicos como FluoRO así que se acabó decir chicas! Bienvenido y mil gracias por tu review! : 3 ) de nuevo! Antes que nada... __**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! *_* **__Debo deciros que nunca, jamás, me habia imaginado que esto me podria pasar... muchos diran que es una tonteria, pero obtener 32 reviews para mi ha sido la mayor alegria que he tenido un muchisimo tiempo. Muchas gracias por dejarme saber vuestra opinión, sois lo mejor y os quiero muchisimo!_

_Gracias a todos vosotros esta historia sigue dia a dia, y no puedo explicar la felicidad que siento cada vez que recibo un correo que me indica que hay un review nuevo. Tal y como os dije en el capi anterior, simplemente con que ponga "Buen capi, espero el proximo" ya soy muy, muy feliz : 3 Muchisimas gracias! Sois lo mejor! _

_Hablando del capi, dios! No sé si me ha salido bien explicar todo lo de Tumblr, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible pero es muy complicado explicar con palabras lo que se hace ahí, así que bueno, espero que me haya salido bien (y que Tumblr me pague por hacer publicidad : 3 JAJAJAJAJA) _

_Os quería hacer una petición! ¿Tenéis alguna idea para combinar los nombres de Cato y Madge? Como Peenis o Everlark!_

_**Una aclaración final: Enobaria es la compañera de Peeta en la pelicula :3**_

_Y bueno, de nuevo, muchas gracias a los reviews, alerts y favoritos! Muchisimas gracias tambien a los reviews que me dan ideas, son de gran ayuda y poco a poco construyen tambien esta historia :D Cuando en un capi use una de vuestras ideas os lo dedicaré, eso tenerlo seguro! : 3 Un besito muy fuerte! Espero que os haya gustado el capi a todos! :D_

**REVIEW'S TIME! :D (Hay un review que firmó como Guest pero que me suena que es una chica que ya dejó review anteriormente! Mirad si sois vosotras porfa, así en el próximo capi os agradezco el review :33) **

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_JAJAJAJA! Me encanta que fangirlees (o como sea el verbo xD) yo tambien lo hago con tu historia, ya lo sabes *_* La historia de Finnick y Annie ha estado algo apartada xD en este capi, pero volverá... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Lo de Katniss es... en fin jaajajaj pero también me apetecia que, POR UNA VEZ dijera lo que de verdad piensa de Peeta... que seamos sinceras, se MUERE por verle sin camiseta e.e Dios, yo tambien digo cosas raras cuando no duermo... es lo peor o lo mejor, segun se vea : 3 Me ha encantado que menciones lo de los outfits, porque es algo nuevo y no se si os gusta, así que si me dices eso me decido a continuar : 3 Espero que te haya gustado el outfit 6 y el capi en general! : 3 Un besito! 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_holaholitapedazodeloca : 3 Jajajajaj! Supongo que mientras leas esto estaremos en Skype porque te quiero ver mientras lees (ya sabes que es una promesa e.e) así que no se bien que decirte, porque luego me imagino que lo estoy viendo y argh xD Ya me estoy empezando a emparanoyar xD Bueno, antes que nada... Ya sabes que no me tienes que pedir nada D: siempre que quieras ver algo en el fic, me lo dices y lo pongo : 3 así que gracias a ti tendremos una versión de como se conocieron Fiinnick y Annie desde el POV de Finnick : 3 Y Katniss sigue siendo el cupido personal de estos dos... MUAHAHAHAHA Dios lo de la pinza JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA el minuto de silencio por la pinza xDD Espero que te haya gustado la conversa por Skype, creo que no te esperabas la sorpresa de Peeta e.e Y también Katniss se enganchó a Tumblr como tu : 3 MUAHAHAHAHA He vuelto a poner lo de Ovaries Explode para reir un rato... es el mejor GIF de la historia, de verdad xDD JAJAJJAAJAJ! Bueno, hablamos ahora! : 3 Un besito Angie! :D

_**CarlaMellark **_Jajajajajaja! ME gusta que te identifiques (O te veas xD) como Katniss : 33333 Es genial : 333 Ya has visto que poquito a poco la historia empieza a tomar el camino de M ajajajaja pero iran poquito a poco, nose porque, pero me lo imagino así (?) XDD Pero será M, lo tengo decidido 8) jajajajajaj! Muchisimas gracias Carla, un besito! :D

_**LunaTHG **_Hola Luna! :D Antes que nada, ¿a qué propuestas de Katniss te referias? A las que le hace cuando está borracha en el coche? Ö Si es así en este capi no lo he podido "meter" porque aún estaban separados, pero lo haré en los proximos capis (si no te refieres a eso dimelo y lo pongo tambien! :D ) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia de Finnick y Annie! Veremos más de ellos en los próximos capis! En referencia a lo del tatuaje que me has dicho, recuerdo lo de las rosas de Snow y Katniss**, **y cuando vi el dibujo del tatuaje en parte lo seleccioné por eso, porque queria separar a la Katniss original (en guerra, etc) de esta Katniss, y también para demostrar que lo que te hace débil después de puede hacer más fuerte (los tatuajes muchas veces son para eso, para recordarte debilidades, tenerlas presentes y poder superarlas poco a poco) Gracias también por lo de la idea de "la chica en llamas", lo pondré en futuros capis (no muy lejos : 3) ME alegra un monton que te haya gustado el uniforme y la relación de Cato/Madge! Ya has visto que en este capi hay un "bache" pero se soluciona rapidamente jajajajja! Un besito muy fuerte y MIL GRACIAS por tu review Luna! : 3

_**LizzieMellark**_ Hola Lizzie y antes que nada, muchisimas muchisimas gracias! Yo tambien me moriria por vivir una historia así (o por conocer a Josh Hutcherson... moriria feliz feliz feliz!) Dios, conociste a Tom Felton? ABHJB Muero. JAJAJAJAJA Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que muchas veces (sobre todo Katniss) está en OOC, pero sino no veia forma de poder desarrollar su relación... una Katniss traumada seria raro D: xDD Lo de Tumblr JAJAJ! Yo lo conoci hace como dos meses o así, no tengo ni un follower xD y básicamente me dedico a mirar las fotos y a reblogear algunas cosas, pero a veces pienso: Dios, si alguien nos viera... xD Espero que te haya gustado su reencuentro *_* El beso está al caer! Un besito muy fuerte!

_**Guest (1)**_Hola!:D Espero haber sido igual de rápida esta vez! :D Jajajajaj! Madres, no nos entienden… dios, mil gracias por estar ahí, de verdad significa muchísimo para mi! Madge y Cato fueron rápidos e.e Pero ahora ya se han calmado un poquito! Jajajajaj! Y Finnick y Annie adorables como siempre . Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa de Peeta! Y respecto a la prensa, creo que si lo sabran pero más adelante. Muchisimas gracias y mil gracias!

_**mabeling**_ Muchísimas gracias mabeling! :D Para "crear" la faceta chula de Finnick me he basado en la opinión que Katniss tenia de él, vamos, la visión que todo Panem tiene de él antes de conocerlo, por eso también he hecho que tenga otros ligues, tal y como Snow le hace hacer a Finnick, pero pronto veremos que no es nada serio. Respecto a la relación Cato/Madge se ha relajado un poquito en este capi como ves, espero que te haya gustado! Yo tampoco soportaba tenerlos separados demasiado tiempo, asi que los he juntado rápido : 3 Un besito muy fuerte!

_**fuckingeuphoric **_Antes que nada: G-R-A-C-I-A-S por tu review! Me has sacado una sonrisa con lo de "perdoneu, però algú ho havia de dir!) Gran APM, GRAN! Espero que este capi tampoco se te haya echo pesado, a veces me lio un poco con lo de TUMBLR y tal, pero a ver que opinas! :D

¿También quieres un Mini?! Reconozco que a veces me paso un poco porque le doy a Katniss muchas características de mi personalidad xD Pero ese coche es mi debilidad. TT

No tienes nada que agradecer! Repito que gracias a ti por decírmelo, es la mejor manera de aprender :D Así que no te sientas mal ni nada, gracias a tu review he corregido esa expresión y ya no volverá a aparecer! :D

Por otro lado, espero haber actualizado con rapidez esta vez también! :D La verdad quería actualizar ayer (puedes ver mi batalla interna en Twitter xDD) pero me fue imposible TT Así que aquí estoy hoy : 3

Bueno, respecto a lo de mi madre, no lo sé, porque no le he dicho que escribo -.- JAJAJAJAJA! Siempre me dice: ¿Qué haces todo el dia delante del netbook? Y yo: nada, aquí… Pasando el tiempo… xD

DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! Barcelona es genial : 3 Por tu review no se si has estado alguna vez, pero es MARAVILLOSA! Cualquier duda que tengas me avisas y te hago un tour o algo (?) JAJAJAJAJ! Es una ciudad maravillosa y preciosa *_* Yo ahora empezaré el temido segundo de bachillerato… ¿qué tal es? e.e Jajajajaja!

Y lo de los macarrones, el nombre y la rachola dios, me ha sacado otra sonrisa! Mil gracias a ti de verdad por escribir ese maravilloso review! Un besito muy fuerte!

_**FluoR0**_ ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review! *_* Madge es una chica de ideas claras, está claro! Queria mostrar eso porque estoy cansada de que si los chicos lo hacen son geniales, pero si lo hacemos las chicas somos putas… pues no! JUM! Tal y como tu has dicho, bien por ella! : 3 Sabe lo que quiere, va a por ello y no por eso deja de "querer" en cierto modo a Cato! Es genial! Me alegra muchísimo también que te guste este tira-afloja (genial forma de describirlo) entre Peeta y Katniss! Siempre he pensado que el tonteo previo a la relación es una de las mejores partes e.e La parte del alcohol ha dejado ver los verdaderos deseos de Katniss… que se muere por ver a Peeta sin camiseta e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado la parte de Tumblr, como dice Madge… el paraíso de los acosadores! (yo entre ellas, la primera!XD) Por fin un chico, por cierto! Seguro que hay muchos más pero que no comentan, así que me alegro mucho que lo hayas echo! Un beso muy fuerte Lucas! :D

_**Danichansessho**_ ¡Muchisimas gracias, de verdad! :D Espero que también te hayas reido mucho en este! Jaajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa de Peeta a Katniss, creo que eso ya nos indica que el beso está al caer! e.e Un besito muy fuerte!

_**FoxfaceTHG**_ Hola de nuevo! :D No te preocupes por no haber comentado, ahora ya vuelves a estar aquí! Jajajajaj! : 3 Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Un besito muy fuerte!

_**catniphutcherson95**_ Hola de nuevo! :D me alegro mucho de que te gustara la fase borracha de Katniss! Y también lo de Cato y Madge : 3 jajajajaj! Y Peeta, en fin… ¿qué podemos decir? Es un amor! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besito muy fuerte!

_**Mariiana 3**_ Hola Mariana y benvenida a la historia! :D Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besito muy fuerte y gracias por dejar el review! *_*

_**BelaTHG **_Jajajajajajaja! El inicio de tu review ""Hola me gusto tu cap., adios" OK,NO! (Aunque si es verdad)" me ha sacado una gran sonrisa, enserio! :D Jajajajajaj! Katniss dice esas cosas borracha porque es lo que piensa… quiere ver a Peeta sin camiseta e.e jajajajajajj! Dios, lo del accidente me ha dejado así O.O en un principio Katniss no sufrirá ningún accidente ni nada por el estilo D: Dejemosles que vivan felices su amor (¿) JAJAJAJ! Y dios, la frase que has dicho de Cato… JAJAJAJAJ A veces escribo cosas que…xDD Un besito muy fuerte y gracias por reviewear (eso es un verbo?XD)

_**valentina 8**_ ¡Muchisimas gracias Valentina! :DD Yo siempre que re-leo los libros pienso: QUIERO SABER MÁS DE ANNIE! Pero como no hay, pues bueno, ya me lo invento yo : 3 Jajajajajaj! Cato y Madge son una pareja extraña, pero me gusta que te fascine, como has dicho *_* Mil gracias de nuevo por tu review, mil gracias! *_*

_**KoyukiBetts **_JAJJAAJAJAJA ¿Cato y Madge? Relación intensa? DONDE? Ese sofá es ya como un "Argh" para Katniss… siempre que escribo que se sentaron en el sillón pienso: dios… xD así que creo que Katniss y Peeta "respetarán" ese sillón e.e Katniss poco a poco se pone sugerente e.e (y a Peeta le gusta, admitamoslo! XD) En un principio tengo decidido pasarla a M, pero aún falta un poquito (dejemosles primero conocerse y tal… estos no son como Cato y Madge xD) JAJAJAJ! Katniss será descubierta próximamente, pero aún falta también un poquito (siempre falta un poquito para todo!XDD) primero que empiecen su relación e.e La cuestión es… ¿cómo los descubrirán? Nanananananaanann! 8) Gracias por lo del uniforme : 3 Espero que los de la cafetería no se enteren que estoy escribiendo esto o me demandan (¿) JAJAJAJAJ! Un besito muy fuerte! Espero que te haya gustado! : 3

_**A.M. Darling **_¡Muchisimas gracias por estar ahí capitulo tras capitulo y por dejar un review! *_* Mientras escribia el capitulo pensaba: tengo que poner lo del azucarillo, tengo que poner lo del azucarillo…. Es algo básico para Finnick *_* Gracias por tu idea del POV de Finnick! Lo pondré en un capitulo prontito! GRACIAS! :D La relación de Peeniss acabará así e.e pero aún falta bastante para eso! JAjajajajaja! Una Katniss borracha es lo más raro que he escrito en tiempo porque en los libros nunca te lo imaginas XD pero me gusta como ha quedado! Y además, aprovechamos para dar "rienda suelta" a su pasión escondida por Peeta! Como ves no los he alejado mucho! Ya vuelven a estar en la misma ciudad *_* Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa que Peeta ha preparado para Katniss *_* Y tranquila, a mi me pasa igual con las sorpresas! XD No me pueden decir nada ¡! Jajajajaja! Y perdón por tardarme un poquito más! Lo quería subir ayer pero no pude! (En Twitter ya subi mi lucha interna por saber que hacer xDDD) En respuesta a tus preguntas, Madge y Cato empezaron fuertes pero ahora estan poquito a poco… de momento no tienen relación alguna pero creo que sí que la tendrán! Y Katniss no vuelve a ver ese sillón de igual forma, te lo aseguro! Jajajajajaj! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Wings**_ Opino lo mismo que tu xD De fiesta se va con amigos para evitar estas situaciones JAJAJAJAJAJA aunque si de verdad es tu amigo, como dices, te deja hacer el ridículo : 3 (katinss se lo ha recordado a Madge : 3 jajajajajaj) Realmente xDD Creo que tienes razónxD Si por lo que sea a todas las de TUMBLR se les cruzan los cables y deciden secuestrarlo… podrían hacerlo sin demasiados problemas D: xDDD Mil gracias por lo de la conversa borracha! Me daba "miedo" incluirlo porque en el libro nunca te imaginas a una Katniss borracha de fiesta (sin contar cuando se emborracha con Haymitch, que es para olvidar) pero me alegra que os haya gustado! Respecto a lo del taxista, tengo la teoría de que se pensaba que estaba alucinando xDD Katniss nunca dice "Peeta Mellark", sólo dice Peeta, así que supongo que pensaría: Esta chica esta demasiado borracha y esta llamando a su amigo Peter… xD Un besazo muy fuerte, espero que te guste el capi!

_**ConyFarias**_ Espero que te haya gustado la Premiere! e.e No ha sido la típica Premiere aburrida en absoluto! e.e JAJAJAJja! Un besito muy fuerte! :D

_**Flor**_ Hola y gracias por aclararme que eres tu! :DD El beso está al caer, lo prometo! Pero por ahora aún tenemos los mensajes y las llamadas 8) Jajajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado como Madge y Cato han quedado, como ves, por ahora solo son amigos con derechos… pero iran evolucionando poco a poco. Mil gracias por tu idea de la boda de Johanna y Peeta, la incluiré en el futuro! :D Un besito muy fuerte!

_**Mockingjay Forever**_ Jajajaja! Tranquila y muchas gracias! *_* Me gusta que te gusten los mensajitos de Peeta y katniss! Es una parte que me gusta mucho escribir *_* Espero que te haya gustado como Cato y Madge van avanzando en su relación! El beso está a punto de llegar, lo prometo *_* Mil gracias por tu idea del regalo! La verás en el próximo capitulo! Espero también que te haya gustado la sorpresa! Un beso muy fuerte y mil gracias de nuevo!

_**La chica sin pan**_ Jajajajaj! Bueno, más para leer para ti, como has dicho! JAJAJAJAJ! Mira, nuestras madres no nos entienden… que podemos hacer D: Esos videos como el que dices son los mejores… JAJAJAAJAJA y normalmente te ries de las tonterías más grandes! XD Me encanta tu comentario "Madge y Cato, jajaja, y parecían tontos, jajaja." Es como e.e JAJAJAJA! Definitivamente el sofá es un lugar X para Katniss de ahoar en adelante xD Siempre que escribo cosas tipo "y se sentaron en el sofá" es como: JAJAJAJAJA XD Como has dicho, la frase de los azucarillos de Finnick es como… DEBE estar ahí! JAJAJJA! Definitivamente, a Peeta le ha ENCANTADO la cara borracha de Katniss e.e Gale dejemoslo aún ahí por ahora e.e… POR AHORA MUAHAHAHAHAH Respecto a tu pregunta de las carteleras, ¿sabes que pasa? Como ves, acaba de ser la Premiere en USA, así que aun tardará un poquito en proyectarse… como dos semanas o así JAJAJAJ! Un besito muy fuerte, mil gracias! *_*

_**FallingLove15 **_¡Muchisimas gracias! *_* La aprte de Annie fue como necesaria para mi, nunca he sabido de ella y creo que es necesario construirle un pasado. Cato y Madge van a velocidad de tren rápido, pero ya ves… ahora se han relajado un poquito! JAJAJAJ! Espero que también te hayas reido mucho con este capi, es mi principal objetivo! Mil gracias por tu review y por tus deseos *_* GRACIAS! Un besazo!

_**Val Swiftie **_Jajajajaja! Tranquila! Una pena que no se mostrara el otro review TT Pero bueno, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribir otro tan chulo como este *_* Cato y Madge han empezado de manera EXPLOSIVA! Me gustaba la idea de hacerlo así porque es como una contraposición de Peeta y Katniss, que van tan lentitos pero a la vez son tan adorables! Aún así, tambnien quería dejar claro que una pareja se puede formar de muchas formas como ves *_* No por enrollarte de esa manera con un chico te conviertes en un putón! Para mi eso era muy importante! Annie y Finnick son… son… el uno para el otro. No hay mas! Yo también quiero a un peeta en mi vida… un peeta rubio, alto… Argh.! Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresita de Peeta! Un beso! P.D: JAJAJAJAJ! THRESH! Nadie menciona a Thresh D: Tranquila, meteré a Marvel :333 no sé como, pero lo meteré! JAJAJAJ! (JAJAJA VIEJO SEXY! ME HA ENCANTADO!) un besazo!

_** .9**_ jajajaj! Tranquila! : 3 Lo importante es que aquí estas otra vez :3333 Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo a dejar un review, ensreio! Annie y Finnick son absolutamente adorables : 3 Jajajajaj y si, ami también me ha pasado eso y es como: OMG QUE HE HECHO. XD Peeta y Katniss estrenarán otras cosas, no te preocupes :33333 Y el Twister es claramente un juego perver! JAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besazo!

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen**_ Tranquila y muchas gracias por volver a estar aquí comentando : 3 Antes que nada, gracias por tus ideas! En cuanto use una de ellas ya sabes que te dedicaré el capitulo, ¡qué menos! Espero que también te haya gustado este capi, y de nuevo mil gracias por tomarte todo ese tiempo en explicarme tus ideas! *_*

_**bellsten cullen**_ Hola! Muchisisisimas gracias, me siento realmente muy honrada de que hayas querido leer mi fic incluso sabiendo que siempre lees fics que estan completos, así que MIL GRACIAS! Espero no haberme tardado demasiado! *_* Un besito muy muy grande, mil gracias y ojalá te guste el capi!

_**Lynx aka Luz**_ HAhAHAHAHA! No me molesta en absolute que seas la acosadora de las historias, AL CONTRARIO ya lo sabes *_* Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo en dejarme un review tan largo como ese, en serio! Dios, gracias por explicarme como te lees los capis, es como WIII! Dios, me encanta esto, de verdad! Haces que me sienta genial! *_* te imagino en el jardín: PEETA ESTÁ SIGUIENDO A KATNISS! XDDD (vale, estoy fangirleando con mi propia historia… tengo un problema xD) y tu familia: OMG.

Mil gracias, que digas que normalmente no sigas universos tan tan alternos (y este es un universo WOW XDD) pero que si sigas esta historia me hace sentir genial, enserio! Es un honor! Para nada eres rara con la ropa de Katniss! La verdad es que le he puesto mucho de mi estilo a Katniss, así que imaginate! JAJAJAJA Intentaré poner la ropa de Madge en los futuros capis también tal y como me has dicho! :D Realmente a Madge me la imagino como has dicho… una chica Blair Waldorf en toda regla! JAJAJAJ lo de Peteerh xDD JAAJAJ me has hecho reir un montón! XDD Y PERDÓN por lo de "mobil" la verdad es que soy de Barcelona y muchas veces mezclo el catalán con el castellano, y como en catalán es "móbil" y no "móvil" me lio un poco, pero ahora ya lo he corregido :33 Dios, definitivamente el Twister es el juego erotico más aceptado del universo xDD Claramente lo de Thresh lo puse por experiencia propia JAJAJAJAJAJA y lo de TUMBLR… "My body is ready" DIOOOS XDD ME ENCANTA ESE GIIIF XD Realmente yo esperaba escenas de Josh sin camiseta… argh… pero ahora en Catching Fire irá con mono de neopreno. OH. te odio en absoluto, me encantas tus reviews! Un besazo muy fuerte! (Y me alegro que te guste lo de Twitter! : 3)

_**Aysa**_ Hola y bienvenida! Para nada te ha salido mal el review, es genial! Y mil gracias por decirme lo de historia en si… realmente me das ganas de acabarlo, cambiarle los nombres y presentarlo a una editoral Jajajaja . Dios, me siento super honrada de ser la chica a la que dejas un review en años .. (CULPABLE D: JAJAJAJA) Me gusta mucho tu idea! Me la apunto y la pondré en el futuro! Por cierto, por tu despedida supongo que eres catalana?! Jajajaj (por el adeu!) yo también! :D Un besito muy fuerte!


	8. Sinsajo

**Hola a todos y perdón por la espera! Como ya es costumbre, os recomiendo tener la página de Polyvore abierta! :3 **

**Recomendación musical: Better Days (Goo Goo Dolls) y The Story (Brandi Carlile)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8. SINSAJO**

Me despierto a primera hora de la mañana, nerviosa por saber si Peeta me ha contestado al mensaje o no. Me levanto rápidamente y cojo el móvil ansiosa para comprobar que, efectivamente, tengo un nuevo mensaje de mi superestrella preferida, pero la sonrisa que habitualmente ocupa mi cara mientras leo los textos que me manda se ve reemplazada poco a poco por una mueca de desilusión.

_**¡Preciosa! Acabo de ver tu mensaje... hoy no podremos quedar porque por la tarde tengo que ir a una entrevista de última hora... TT Como dijiste, lo de la Premiere ha causado mucho revuelo y mi representante cree que si voy a la tele para hacer otra entrevista romperemos la audiencia. TT ¿Quedamos mañana? (07.55)**_

Argh. ¿Cómo es posible que aunque lo vi ayer tenga tantas ganas de verle? Estaba segurísima de que hoy podría hablar con él con un poquito de calma, sin gritos ensordecedores y sin fans locas, pero por desgracia parece ser que no podrá ser así.

_**Vale... :( Bueno, vale, ¡quedamos mañana! (08.23) **_

Decepcionada, me visto sin ganas y me quedo algo confundida cuando compruebo que Madge ya no está en casa, aunque me supongo que habrá quedado con Cato. Salgo de casa y me dirijo hacia otro típico día en la cafetería... o eso pensaba.

Todo el mundo está ya dentro del vestuario y Plutarch, que hasta ahora nunca había entrado en él mientras los camareros estaban dentro preparándose, se encuentra también ahí como esperando a alguien.

-¡Ah, Katniss!-exclama-. Te estábamos esperando.

-Eh...-murmuro confundida-. ¿Llego tarde?

-No, no-me asegura-. En realidad llegas justo a tiempo.

-¿Y cómo que todos ya están aquí?-pregunto alucinada mientras mis compañeros del turno de mañana ríen. Todos sabemos que Annie y yo somos las más puntuales y que ellos siempre llegan tarde, así que ¿qué narices hacen todos, y cuando digo _todos_ incluyo a Finnick, en la cafetería diez minutos antes de la apertura?

-Ayer cuando te tomaste el día libre por asuntos personales les avisé a todos que vinieran un poquito antes, pero no te pude avisar a ti-me explica con una sonrisa. Ah, es verdad, el día anterior había sido la Premiere de Peeta y como tenía que estar todo el día haciendo cola, le había preguntado a Plutarch si tenía las horas extra acumuladas necesarias para obtener mi primer día libre.

-Bien, bien-dice Finnick-. Ahora que ya hemos aclarado que Katniss no es una tardona y que, esperemos, se lo haya pasado muy bien en su día libre... Plutarch, ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO NOS HACES VENIR TAN TEMPRANO?!

Los camareros y Plutarch sueltan una risotada y después nuestro jefe pide calma.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos chicos. Os he convocado diez minutos antes para informaros que quiero que todos estéis mañana aquí a primera hora, sin excepciones.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y confusión no tardan en inundar el vestuario.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona Annie-. Mañana es sábado y en dos años nunca nos han hecho venir obligatoriamente; venir a trabajar en horas extras era algo voluntario y optativo...

-Sí, pero no vendréis a trabajar-la corrige Plutarch-. Veréis, quiero mejorar la noche del karaoke un poquito, así que el lunes por la mañana cerraremos la cafetería para hacer reformas, pero volveremos a abrir por la tarde.

-¿Y tenemos que venir para recuperar las horas perdidas el lunes?-pregunta Thresh

-¿Porqué no me dejáis acabar?-exclama Plutarch exasperado levantando los brazos-. Lo que pasa es que me ha parecido divertido hacer un sorteo. Sí, un sorteo, no me miréis todos con esa cara. Mañana por la mañana sortearemos que turno viene a trabajar el lunes por la tarde, si los de mañana o los de tarde, así que quiero que todos los trabajadores estéis aquí para presenciar el sorteo.

Los camareros se empiezan a animar; parece que hay una sana rivalidad entre los dos turnos y, después de que Plutarch haga el anuncio, los chicos más bromistas empiezan a anunciar que paralelamente harán su propia apuesta con los del turno de tardes, de manera que el que salga elegido tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. Por otro lado, el anuncio del sorteo consigue animar a todo el personal; la opción de librar un día entero (además un lunes) pone contento a cualquiera, así que el último turno pasa muy rápido entre bromas y pullitas dirigidas a nuestros compañeros de la tarde a los cuales, por cierto, aún no he visto.

Al final tocan las tres de la tarde y podemos abandonar la cafetería, no sin antes volver a escuchar el aviso de Plutarch de que mañana todos estemos, por favor, a las diez en punto en la cafetería.

Llego a casa en un santiamén y me encuentro a Madge en el comedor.

-¡Katniss!-me saluda con un grito. Justo voy a contestar cuando se echa encima de mí y me tumba encima del sofá.

-¡Madge! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Me han cogido, me han cogido!-exclama saliendo del sofá y empezando a dar saltitos.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondo levantándome y empezando a saltar con ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo trabajo! ¡Me han cogido en la peluquería como recepcionista y asistente de las peluqueras!

Madge y yo empezamos a gritar como locas.

-¿Te han hecho contrato?

-No...-responde de golpe, parando de gritar-. Esa es la parte mala... me han dicho que estoy contratada, pero que empiezo de pruebas. Si pasado un tiempo me consideran apta para el puesto, me harán el contrato...

-Oh...-exclamo desilusionada-. Bueno, tranquila-añado con una sonrisa pasados unos segundos-. Eres Madge Undersee y ese trabajo te queda como anillo al dedo. Estoy segura de que pasarás el periodo de pruebas sin problemas.

-Eso espero-dice en tono soñador-. Me encanta ese trabajo, de verdad. Estaré en recepción por ahora, atendiendo a los clientes y cogiendo llamadas, pero cuando me necesiten también iré con las peluqueras para ayudarlas con todo lo que necesiten. Dios, mi jefe se llama Cinna y es absolutamente impresionante. Es alto, moreno, guapo… se delinea los ojos con dorado y tiene las orejas llenas de pendientes. En pocas palabras, ¡es el jefe ideal! Por otra parte, las peluqueras y estilistas son fabulosas... Los estilistas son tres, Octavia, Venia y Flavius. Están un poco locos y son algo extravagantes, pero son muy simpáticos y enseguida me han acogido como si llevara trabajando ahí desde siempre, y en cuanto a las peluqueras, hay una que me recuerda muchísimo a Prim.

Los ojos se me abren de golpe. ¿A Prim? ¿Una peluquera adulta le recuerda a mi hermana pequeña de 14 años?

-A-¿A Prim?-pregunto confusa.

-Sí, a Prim. Es morena, bajita y siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara, como ella. Tiene una voz muy dulce y es amable con todo el mundo... Creo que nadie podría hacerle daño nunca, es como...

-Como Prim-Acabo su frase.

-Exacto, como Prim.

De repente me siento la peor hermana del mundo. En el tiempo que llevo aquí no me he puesto en contacto con mi casa ni una sola vez, si no contamos el mensaje que le mandé a mamá después de la noche de fiesta con los del trabajo. No hablar con mi madre me da bastante igual, la verdad, pero me sabe fatal no haber oído la voz de Prim o de Johanna.

-Espera aquí un segundo, ahora me sigues explicando todo-digo de repente mientras voy a mi habitación para llamar, por fin, a casa.

Permanezco en silencio mientras llamo al teléfono de Prim.

-¿_Katniss_?-pregunta una voz esperanzada.

-¿Prim? Dios, ¡cómo te ha cambiado la voz, Prim!

-_Es el teléfono, Katniss... distorsiona la voz_-responde elocuentemente.

-¿Desde cuándo mi hermanita pequeña es tan sabionda?-bromeo.

-_Siempre lo he sido...-_Prácticamente puedo oír como rueda los ojos a través del teléfono-. _Pero bueno, ¿cómo estás, Katniss?_

Me muero el labio durante un segundo, dudando si contarle a Prim sobre Peeta o no. En Lowville ella era mi confidente, aparte de Madge y de Johanna, y siempre sabía todo sobre mi vida. Ahora que estoy en Los Ángeles me niego a que esa relación cambie, pero creo que por teléfono no es la mejor manera de contar el giro que ha dado mi vida en poco más de unas semanas.

-Estoy genial, Prim, de verdad. Casi diría que mejor que nunca, pero como no estáis ni tu ni Johanna me falta algo-contesto con sinceridad-. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, y también se lo quiero contar a Johanna. ¿Te parece bien que hablemos por Skype mañana por la tarde?

_-Por mí de acuerdo, ¡pero me has dejado con la intriga, Katniss! Más te vale que lo que me cuentes mañana me deje sin respiración. _

-Eso te lo aseguro-replico con una sonrisita.

Prim intenta sonsacármelo durante un par de minutos más pero al final la convenzo para que se espere hasta mañana y llamo a Johanna pero no me lo coge.

Cosa rara.

Johanna vive prácticamente enganchada a su teléfono y no se despega de él en todo el día, así que bueno... la única respuesta posible es que está cabreada conmigo. Otra vez.

Sigo insistiendo durante media hora, y al final le mando un mensaje.

_**Joder Johanna, ¿quieres coger el puto móvil de una puta vez? Tengo grandes noticias para ti! (16.00)**_

La respuesta no tarda ni un minuto en llegar.

_**¿Ahora tienes grandes noticias? Joder Katniss, primero te vas a L.A y ni me avisas, no he hablado contigo desde aquella noche que puse el mensaje en Twitter y de eso hace semanas. ¿Tu nueva vida en L.A es tan fabulosa que ya no te acuerdas de nosotros? (16.02)**_

Aunque el mensaje me duele, sé que tiene razón. Me fui y no la avisé, no hablé con ella hasta que ya estaba aquí y durante el tiempo que he estado en L.A he estado tan metida en mi nuevo trabajo y, para que negarlo, en Peeta, que me he olvidado que en Lowville aún tengo gente que se preocupa por mí.

_**Lo siento mucho Johanna... Lo siento de verdad. No me he comportado bien y lo siento, pero estas semanas han sido una locura... No sé si Effie te lo habrá dicho, pero ya tengo trabajo, he conocido a unas personas maravillosas y estoy como en otro mundo. (16.04)**_

Johanna no contesta y siento un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo cabreada que estará conmigo. De entre todas las cosas del mundo, odio que la gente que quiero se enfade tanto que deje de hablarme porque me siento como la mierda más grande del mundo.

_**Bueno, vale, haz lo que quieras. He hablado con Prim y mañana por la tarde hablaremos por Skype para poneros al día de todas las cosas que me han pasado. Conéctate y hacemos una llamada a tres bandas, ¿vale? Un beso Johanni (16.06)**_

Sé que ahora mismo me estará asesinando por llamarla "_Johanni_", ese apodo ridículo que le puse de pequeña y que me había prohibido volver a pronunciar una vez cumplí los 13 años, pero espero que eso almenes la haya hecho reír; estoy segura que esa conversa por Skype no será lo mismo si todo el rato estoy pensando que Johanna está cabreada conmigo.

Por suerte, al cabo de un cuarto de hora recibo el último mensaje de su parte.

_**Más te vale que las noticias sean buenas, que te haya tocado la lotería o algo así... (16.35)**_

¿La lotería? Podría decirse que sí, que me ha tocado la lotería con Peeta. Sonrío y salgo de la habitación para dirigirme al comedor, donde Madge esta enganchada al teléfono de nuevo. Decido ser una buena amiga y ponerme a escuchar a escondidas.

-Sí, si lo sé... Bueno, por ahora es temporal, pero si lo consigo podríamos quedarnos aquí a vivir, lo cual sería genial, ya sabes... sí, yo también te echo de menos... Ya, lo sé, lo sé...

Carraspeo para que se dé cuenta que estoy detrás de ella y se ruboriza muchísimo, lo que me hace pensar que seguramente la persona que está al otro lado de la línea no es otro que Cato.

-Bueno-dice ella-. Te tengo que dejar. Un besito.

Madge cuelga el teléfono y me mira como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Mañana vamos de compras?-me pregunta de repente.

-No, mañana no puedo, he quedado con Pe-

Mierda.

Mierda, joder, y todos los insultos juntos que te puedas imaginar.

Sí, mañana he quedado con Peeta. Sí, mañana tengo que ir a la cafetería por lo del sorteo. Sí, no puedo decirle a Peeta de vernos después porque por la tarde tengo que hablar con mis hermanas y si lo retraso me matan.

¡**JODER**!

-¿Katniss?-oigo la voz de Madge que me llama-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has quedado con Peeta mañana?

-Teóricamente sí...-digo mientras me siento en el sofá y me toco el puente de la nariz con los dedos-. Pero no me acordaba que mi jefe nos ha pedido a todos los camareros que fuéramos mañana a la cafetería para hacer un sorteo sobre quien trabajará el lunes... No preguntes.

-Dios, pues ya es mala suerte.

-Pues sí.

Me levanto del sofá para ir a buscar mi teléfono y llamar a Peeta para cambiar nuestra cita al domingo, pero entonces recuerdo que Madge me ha dicho que quería ir de compras. No tardo ni un segundo en darme cuenta que, al igual que he hecho con mis hermanas, tampoco le estoy prestando mucha atención a Madge. Sí que es cierto que vivimos juntas, hablamos cada noche, reímos un montón y hemos compartido muchos momentos, pero no hemos pasado una tarde "_Madniss_" como hacíamos antes.

-Oye-digo dándome la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos-. Hay algo... no sé cómo se llama... ¿Madniss, quizás? No sé, he oído que el domingo van a ir al centro comercial y-

Madge no tarda ni un segundo en abrazarme y empezar a gritar.

-¡Dios! ¡Pensaba que nunca lo dirías! ¡Un día Madniss como los de antes! Argh, me muero de ganas. Mira, primero quiero ir a comprar ropa para el trabajo, y después improvisamos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Me encanta la idea!-exclamo con sinceridad.

Desde que somos pequeñitas, Madge y yo tenemos días, tardes o mañanas "_Madniss_" un nombre que nos va a la perfección y que nació de la más pura casualidad. Cuando empezamos a ser amigas juntamos nuestros nombres y salió "_Madniss_", y luego nos dimos cuenta de que en inglés "Madness" significa locura, lo cual nos hizo reforzar aún más nuestra afición por llamarnos así. Todo el pueblo acabó conociendo nuestras días "_Madniss_" y creo que llegó un momento que hasta tenían miedo de que estos llegaran, porque muchas veces oí como llamaban a la puerta preguntándole a mi madre o a la de Madge si sabían cuando volveríamos a hacer una.

-Dios, ¡un día _Madniss_ sin vecinos toca narices!-dice Madge levantando mucho la voz-. ¡Tenemos que madrugar para aprovechar bien el tiempo! ¡El domingo será un gran día!

Madge empieza a delirar sobre lo bien que lo pasaremos el domingo, pero por mucho que quiero no puedo apartar de mi mente el recuerdo de Peeta. Si mañana no puedo quedar con él ni por la mañana ni por la tarde, y el domingo tengo el día Madniss... ¿cuándo lo veré?

Salgo disimuladamente del comedor y agarro el móvil.

_**Peeta... Mañana al final no podré quedar T.T Tengo que ir a la cafetería por la mañana y por la tarde he quedado con mis hermanas por internet, ¡hace muchísimo que no las veo! Y además, el domingo Madge quiere ir de compras y pasaremos todo el día fuera... Parece que el mundo está decidido a que no nos veamos (17.09)**_

Miro el mensaje algo cabreada conmigo misma. Dios, por mucho que viera a Peeta en la Premiere no he hablado con él de manera normal desde hace más de una semana, y realmente estoy muy ansiosa por estar con él otra vez.

_**Joder, pues eso sí que son malas noticias... TT En fin, supongo que no es que el mundo quiera que no nos veamos, ¡sino que el mundo quiere que nuestro reencuentro "real" sea la hostia! Me muero de ganas de verte, de verdad. Un beso, Peeta. (17.11)**_

_Me muero de ganas de verte. _Se muere de ganas de verme. Peeta se _muere_ por verme.

Empiezo a saltar y a dar gritos al más puro estilo Madge mientras sonrío de pura felicidad. Este fin de semana no podría haber empezado mejor.

**X.**

_Demasiado temprano. _

Es lo único que puedo pensar desde hace una hora.

Es sábado y estoy despierta demasiado temprano, a las 9 de la mañana. Vamos joder, se supone que es mi día de descanso... Para colmo, en la cafetería no hay nadie. ¿No habíamos quedado que se iba a celebrar el sorteo hoy sábado por la mañana?

Miro el reloj del móvil y compruebo que es la hora correcta. ¿Donde está todo el mundo? Sacudo la puerta de entrada con resignación y, ¡sorpresa! la puerta se abre, mostrándome en su interior a muchísimos camareros, la mayoría de los cuales no conozco; supongo que son del turno de tarde.

Muy bien Katniss, llevas 10 minutos fuera de la cafetería como una idiota cuando aquí todo el mundo ya te estaba esperando. Fabuloso.

-Bien, bien, ¡por fin llegas Katniss!-me saluda Annie.

-La verdad es que llevo fuera mucho rato, pero pensaba que no había nadie...-respondo sonrojándome.

La mayor parte de los trabajadores sueltan una risotada, y mis compañeros del turno de mañanas me miran como si fuera la chica más graciosa del mundo. Genial, se piensan que estoy bromeando.

-¡Chicos!-Plutarch reclama nuestra atención-. Venga, todos atentos. Vamos a empezar el sorteo, ¿vale?

Finnick empieza a animar a los del turno de mañanas mientras que un chico alto y castaño hace lo mismo con los del turno de tarde. Me doy cuenta, entonces, que ambos turnos están ligeramente separados. Los de la mañana, a la derecha, y los de tarde, a la izquierda, así que me sitúo al lado de mis compañeros.

Plutarch, que decide hacerse el tonto como si no conociera la rivalidad entre los turnos, se dirige hacia un bombo de tamaño medio colocado a sus espaldas. Lo que hay dentro de ese cristal me sorprende, ya que me imaginaba solo dos papeletas, pero curiosamente hay muchísimas más.

-Bien, empecemos. He colocado 12 papeletas de cada turno para hacerlo más interesante.

-¡Vais a perder, Marvel!-le grita Finnick al chico castaño, el cual solo sonríe irónicamente ante su comentario.

Plutarch desliza su mano dentro del bombo y saca una papeleta; la abre, se aclara la voz y anuncia con voz clara:

-¡El turno de mañana!

Joder.

Marvel y sus compañeros se empiezan a reír a carcajadas puras, y por algun extraño motivo tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Te vendré a ver cantar, Finnick!-grita el chico castaño.

-¡Cómeme la polla, Marvel!-le espeta Finnick.

-¿Cantar? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto a Annie.

-Finnick es imbécil... se apostó con Marvel y unos cuantos chicos más que a quien le tocara venir a trabajar el lunes tendría que cantar en el karaoke una vez Plutarch lo inaugurara.

-¿Qué? ¿Cantar? No-digo horrorizada.

-Tranquila Katniss... Ellos mismos ya dijeron que solo cantarían cuatro o cinco chicos, y creo que de hecho ya han elegido entre ellos quienes son los afortunados, así que no te preocupes.

-Menos mal...-respondo aliviada-. Odio cantar, y aún más odio cantar en público.

-Pues ya somos dos-replica sonriente.

Plutarch nos avisa después que ya nos podemos ir y, a los del turno de mañana, nos informa que deberemos ir el lunes por la tarde a las 3 para empezar nuestro turno.

-Bueno-observa Thresh una vez hemos salido de la cafetería-. Visto desde otro punto de vista, no es tan malo.

Las miradas fulminantes de todos los miembros del turno de mañana caen sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué? Venga ya hombre, ¡no me miréis así!-dice sonriendo-. Pensadlo así, íbamos a trabajar de todos modos el lunes por la mañana si no hubiese habido todo este lio del karaoke, y ahora, en vez de madrugar a las 7 o las 8 de la mañana podremos dormir todo lo que queramos. ¿Por qué no sois un poquito positivos?

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Thresh y, al final, acabamos dándole la razón. No pensemos que los otros no trabajan, pensemos que es un día normal y que por suerte nos han cambiado el turno para que podamos dormir. Hay que ser positivos.

Añado el consejo de Thresh a la lista de experiencias vitales que estoy viviendo en Los Ángeles. Vivir el momento, ser positivo… ¿qué más cosas me tiene preparada esta ciudad?

Mientras me despido de mis compañeros para volver a casa y prepararme para la llamada con mis hermanas, veo a lo lejos como Finnick y Annie se están diciendo adiós. Finnick desliza su mano sobre la mejilla de Annie y después se inclina para depositar un beso en su mejilla, lo que provoca que Annie se sonroje con fuerza antes que decida darse la vuelta e ir hacia su coche. Finnick la ve desaparecer y después, con la mirada gacha, toma su camino hacia la parada del autobús.

_Pronto. _

**X. **

_"Tienes una nueva videollamada de Prim Everdeen"_

Con el corazón agitado y una gran sonrisa, acepto la llamada de Prim.

_-¡Katniss!_

-¡Prim! ¡Patito! ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien, bien, estamos bien... _

El tono de su voz me dice que algo ahí no está bien, que algo malo está pasando en Lowville.

-Prim, ¿qué pasa?

_-Bueno, eh... La verdad es que te echo mucho de menos y, no sé. Se me hace raro no oír a Madge en tu habitación gritando sobre cualquier cosa o tus pasos cuando volvías a primera hora de la mañana los sábados, intentando que no te oyera volver de la ciudad. _

Me siento mal prácticamente al instante. Aquí estoy yo, en la otra punta del país preocupada por Peeta mientras Prim está deprimida por mi culpa. Debo de ser la peor hermana del mundo.

-Prim, lo siento muchísimo... Si quieres-

_-Ni te atrevas a acabar esa frase. Katniss, cuando éramos pequeñas me contabas historias sobre como ibas a irte de Lowville, ibas a encontrar un buen trabajo en otra ciudad e ibas a empezar una nueva vida con muchas oportunidades. Según me ha dicho mamá ya tienes trabajo y me acuerdo cuando vi tu casa, que era una pasada... ¡Así que ni se te ocurra volver!-_se toma un segundo para tomar aire-. _Eso sí, lo único que te pido es que cuando vaya a L.A me dejes una cama._

-¡Eso tenlo por seguro, patito!

Prim abre la boca para contestarme pero entonces una ventanita nos informa que "Johanna Mason" se quiere unir a la conversación. Sonrío y suelto un grito de alivio.

Prim acepta la llamada y un par de segundos después la cara de Johanna aparece al lado de la de mi hermana.

_-¡Hola, Prim! En cuanto a ti, descerebrada, más te vale que las noticias sean buenas porque si no te mato-_nos saluda la siempre agradable Johanna. Me pongo nerviosa de golpe; sé que son mis hermanas y que, junto a Madge y Peeta, son las personas que más quiero en este mundo, pero contarles todo lo que me ha pasado con él en estos días me hace tener el estómago revuelto.

-Eh... Bueno, empezaré diciendo que es una historia larga así que...

-_Katniss, no tengo todo el día, ¿vale?-_replica Johanna en tono hosco pero sonriendo-. _Vamos a ver, ves al grano. _

_-¡Eso, eso!-_dice Prim riendo.

Dios, ni se imaginan lo que les tengo que contar.

-Vale... eh...-balbuceo. Me doy un segundo para tomar aire y tranquilizar mis nervios antes de continuar-. He conocido a Peeta Mellark en Los Ángeles, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y, bueno... me gusta mucho.

Mientras hablo veo como sus caras se van transformando en expresiones muy distintas, aunque en un principio estaban igual. Tanto Johanna como Prim al principio tenían una cara confusa, como si no entendieran lo que les estaba contando, pero después la cara de Prim se ha emepzado a llenar de ilusión y esperanza y la de Johanna ha mutado en una especie de mueca que intenta contener una gran carcajada... sin éxito.

_-¿Qué tu...-_consigue decir mientras se agarra el estómago de tanto reír-. _Me estás intentando decir... que tu... has conocido a Peeta... a Peeta Mellark?_

Y entonces vuelve a estallar de nuevo.

No sé si indignarme o empezar a reír ante su reacción, pero entonces recuerdo que fue especialmente con Johanna con quien fantaseaba más sobre Peeta cuando era pequeña. Ella fue la que me llevó a ver la primera peli de él que vi y fue también fue la que me compró todos los pósters de Peeta y me ayudó a colgarlos en mi habitación.

Sí, supongo que tiene sus motivos para estar pensando que estoy de broma.

-Johanna... ¡Johanna!... ¡JOHANNA!-Tengo que gritar para que me oiga, porque está riendo tan fuerte que ella misma apaga mi voz-. Oye, sé que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Madge te lo puede confirmar, pero ahora no está... No sé si está trabajando o con Cato.

_-¿Con Cato?-_pregunta Prim sorprendida.

-_Sí_-dice Johanna aguantándose la risa-. _Con Cato Redform, evidentemente..._

Y entonces vuelve a tener un ataque de risa de dimensiones cósmicas.

-Bueno, Prim, como _Johanni_ no me quiere escuchar te lo contaré a ti-digo haciéndome la tonta. Tal y como pensaba, al escuchar _Johanni_ se le corta el ataque de risa de golpe, lo que me da una opción para contar mi historia-. Vale, ¡por fin! Escucharme bien, ¿vale?

Les empiezo a contar mi historia. Como nos conocimos, como nos reencontramos, nuestra relación desde ese momento, la semana que pasamos separados, la Premiere... _Todo_.

Les cuento también mis miedos, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. No omito ningún detalle de mi relación con Peeta y ellas escuchan atentamente hasta que Johanna dice.

_-Vale, todo esto era muy gracioso al principio, Katniss, pero ahora ya me da miedo. Te has montado tu fantasía sobre tu y Peeta Mellark... Que si mensajes, que si tuits con indirectas, que si tu foto en su fondo de pantalla, que si quedáis, que si eres la famosa novia de Peeta que tanto se habla en Twitter… _

-_Johanna, ¡yo me lo creo!_-interviene Prim.

-Gracias...-respondo ocultando mi indignación. Puedo entender que conocer y ser amigo de un famoso es difícil de creer, pero de ahí a pensar que estoy montándome una ilusión...

_-¡Venga ya, Prim, no alimentes su fantasía!_

Tomo aire una vez más pero al final, la rabia y la indignación pueden conmigo y empiezo a chillar.

-¿Ilusión? ¡Ves a Twitter y mira a quien está siguiendo Peeta! ¡Yo estoy entre ellos! ¿Y ves esto?-Levanto mi teléfono y le enseño el fondo de pantalla-. ¿Ves esta foto? ¿Esta foto también es una ilusión? ¿Y esto?-pregunto retóricamente mientras busco el teléfono de Peeta y sus mensajes-. ¿Ves este teléfono? Es el suyo. ¿Y estos mensajes? Son los suyos. Joder Johanna, sé que estuve pillada de él de pequeña, pero fue un simple amor platónico que se me pasó años después... Ahora lo he conocido y joder, me encanta... Es perfecto en todos los sentidos, de verdad. Me trata bien, me cuida, se preocupa por mi y joder, es que es imposible que no me guste. No es como los típicos tios que rondan por aquí que solo buscan lo que buscan y luego te dejan tirada. Me ha demostrado que le importo de verdad, y si por algún milagro yo también le gusto estoy segura de que seré la chica más feliz del universo a su lado, porque le quiero y además le quiero mucho y-

-_Wow_-me interrumpe Prim-. _Katniss, nunca te había oído hablar así de un chico. Te gusta de verdad, ¿no?_

Sonrío avergonzada mientras asiento y espero que Johanna me conteste. Miro su imagen en la pantalla y compruebo que su expresión ha cambiado. Ya no se ríe de mí, ya no cree que todo sea una mentira, pero en sus ojos se lee claramente la preocupación.

-_Katniss, ¿de verdad? ¿Peeta Mellark?-_murmura entre dientes-. _Quiero decir, ¿no había más chicos en todo Los Ángeles que tenias que enamorarte del actor más famoso del momento?_

-Para mí no es el actor más famoso del momento-la corrijo-. Para mi es solo Peeta Mellark.

_-Ya lo sé, Katniss... Pero si esto sale adelante, ¿sabes todo lo que implicará para ti? La prensa, los cotilleos… toda tu vida puede cambiar. _

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?-replico-. Fue uno de los motivos por los que me planteé no seguir adelante, pero al final acabé asumiendo que simplemente es Peeta, y de verdad lo quiero... de verdad.

-¡_Aw_!-oigo la voz de Prim.

_-Bueno, Katniss, yo ya no sé que más decirte. Si estás segura que eso te hace feliz, en fin, adelante. _

El alivio secuestra mis extremidades y me hace sentir más ligera que nunca; creo que nunca podría haber continuado con todo esto si Johanna se hubiese cabreado (aún más) conmigo.

_-Pero eso sí, ten en cuenta que mi teoría de que eres una descerebrada se va demostrando por momentos._

Las tres reímos durante un rato más y después de asegurarle a Prim como veinte veces que le presentaré a Peeta algún día, me despido para, por fin, meterme en la cama.

**X.**

Esto es un día Madniss en toda regla. Madge y yo asaltamos el centro comercial con nuestras tonterías desde primera hora del día entrando en las tiendas, probándonos los vestidos y, en el caso de Madge, comprando la ropa necesaria para su nuevo trabajo. La hora de comer llega sin que nos demos cuenta, y nos sentamos a comer en el primer restaurante que vemos.

Mientras Madge va al lavabo miro a mí alrededor. ¿Peeta puede hacer esto? Ir a un centro comercial, decir tonterías en voz alta y escuchar como los viejitos dicen que no tenemos respeto ni educación? ¿Sentarse en una terraza cualquiera a comer sin tener que llevar gorras y gafas de sol?

Y ya estoy pensando otra vez en Peeta. Joder, es que lo hago sin darme cuenta. Agobiada y triste porque no está a mi lado, saco el móvil y me hago una foto a mi misma poniendo un pucherito, su cara preferida.

_**¡Peeta! ¡Estoy en el Centro Comercial con Madge en nuestro día "Madniss"! Aunque me lo estoy pasando muy bien no puedo parar de pensar en ti :( Por cierto, no te lo dije al final, pero mañana trabajaré excepcionalmente de tardes así que si quieres, bueno, podemos quedar por la mañana, ¿te apetece? Un beso muy fuerte, Katniss. (15.45)**_

Dejo el móvil encima de la mesa para enterarme enseguida de su respuesta. Madge vuelve de lavabo y empezamos a comer con ansias porque estamos muy, muy cansadas.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunta de golpe. No hace falta que me repita la pregunta o que me especifique sobre lo que se refiere, sé perfectamente de que habla.

-Nada de nada. ¿Cómo has sabido que le he enviado un mensaje?

-¡Pf!-suelta con una risita-. ¡Por tu cara! Estás como ansiosa o algo así, además, no paras de mirar el móvil cada dos o tres segundos, ¡SEGUNDOS!

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Ambas saltamos de la silla y soltamos un gritito al ver como el móvil empieza a vibrar, ganándonos otra mirada acusatoria de una viejita que paseaba al lado de la terraza y que se ha llevado un susto de muerte.

_**Algún día te las haré pagar por todas las veces que me has puesto esa cara, ¡tenlo presente! Estoy contando las horas para mañana, de verdad :) Te voy a buscar a tu casa a las... 11?(15.55)**_

_**A las 11 es perfecto Peeta. Nos vemos mañana entonces :3. Argh, ya no puedo esperar, enserio! (15.55)**_

Madge lo observa todo desde encima de mi hombro y suelta un largo suspiro cuando le envío el mensaje.

-Joder, más os vale besaros de una puta vez, deciros lo mucho que os queréis y tener muchos bebés, porque no puedo soportar esta situación durante mucho tiempo más-dramatiza.

-Cállate...

Sus ojos se iluminan y se levanta corriendo de su asiento, provocando que la mesa casi vuelque.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-pregunto alucinada.

-Pues que acabo de tener la mejor idea del mundo. Venga, acábate la comida y sígueme.

-Sí mi sargento-bromeo.

Me acabo rápidamente la hamburguesa y Madge me empieza a guiar a través de los pasillos del centro comercial hasta que llegamos a los cines. Bueno, con el calor que hace meterse dos horas en una sala fresquita no es mala idea, así que me meto en la cola a su lado mientras Madge mantiene una sonrisa... extraña.

Justo cuando es nuestro turno para solicitar las entradas, caigo en la cuenta de que no hemos hablado sobre la película que veremos.

-Madge, ¿qué película-

-Shh-exclama poniéndose un dedo en los labios y avanzando hacia la taquilla mientras yo me quedo atrás.

-_Hola, buenas tardes y bienvenidas a Cines Los Ángeles-_Nos saluda la dependienta.

-Buenas tardes-Madge devuelve el saludo-. Me gustaría comprar dos entradas para la primera sesión que haya de "El Capitolio" de Peeta Mellark.

Abro los ojos como si fueran platos mientras la miro flipando. ¿Está de broma?

La cajera nos mira como diciendo "Sí, lo sé, yo también quiero ver ese cuerpo serrano..." y nos da las entradas. Les lanzo a ambas, a la dependienta y a Madge, una mirada de odio y me meto dentro del cine con mi entrada.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, vamos!-reclama Madge-. ¡Será divertido! Venga, sé sincera... te mueres de ganas de saber si los rumores de la escena de Peeta sin camiseta son reales.

Me muerdo el labio solo con pensarlo. Vale, es posible que tenga unas_ pocas_ ganas de ver a Peeta en esa peli y es posible, también, que estas sean unas dos horas muy bien invertidas... Ver a Peeta como el héroe, el salvador, el chico bueno pero duro a la vez... Decidido.

Entramos en la sala y la película está, por suerte, a punto de empezar. Miro a mí alrededor y, dios, el panorama es sobrecogedor. Todo son niñas de 14 o 15 años con la cara pintada con cosas como "WE LOVE PEETA" o "CAPITOLIO FANS" como si realmente él fuera a verlo. Bueno, en cierto modo... sí, quizá el llegue a verlo.

Me levanto corriendo del asiento y voy hacia una de las chicas.

-Hola, perdona-digo con mi sonrisa más amable-. Perdona, ¿te importa que te saque una foto?

-Eh... ¿Por qué?

-Soy periodista y estoy cubriendo el estreno de "El Capitolio" como si fuera una fan más, por eso no llevo cámara profesional ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustaría documentar como algunas chicas vivís esta experiencia-improviso.

-¡Dios! ¡Si, sí, claro, por supuesto!

La chica sonríe y posa para mi teléfono móvil. Cuando ya me voy, me pregunta:

-Perdona, ¿sabes si hay alguna posibilidad de que Peeta Mellark vea esto?

Sonrío irónicamente.

-Oh, estoy segura de que lo verá, créeme.

Cuando vuelvo a mi asiento las luces se empiezan a apagar y me encuentro con la mirada de Madge.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?-me pregunta riendo.

-Nada, nada...-respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La película empieza igual que lo hizo el tráiler, con un fondo rojo y un sello que supongo que es el del Capitolio. Después, la voz de Peeta empieza a resonar por todas las paredes y empieza la locura.

El corazón lucha por salir de mi pecho, mis manos no están quietas, la sonrisa de boba no quiere abandonar mi cara y las ganas de abrazarlo van en aumento a cada segundo que pasa.

Tengo que reconocer que la película está muy bien, e incluso sin tener en cuenta la actuación estelar de Peeta estoy segura que se llevará los aplausos de la crítica mundial.

De repente, sin previo aviso y como una bomba nuclear, Peeta aparece sin camiseta mientras Enobaria le cura las heridas que tiene en el torso a causa de la batalla. Sí, es cierto, las chicas empiezan a chillar y se vuelven literalmente locas, pero yo solo lo veo a _él. _La sangre se empieza a acomodar en mis mejillas y el pulso se me acelera descontrolado sin que pueda hacer nada para domarlo. Sin ser consciente de lo que hago, saco la cámara y le hago una foto a la pantalla.

De recuerdo.

Por desgracia, cuando levanto la vista del móvil para volver a mirar la pantalla, compruebo aquello que tanto había temido es real. Peeta se está besando con Enobaria en la película, y no es un beso cualquiera, no, es un beso lleno de pasión y sexualidad, como si ambos realmente estuvieran disfrutando con eso.

Intento que no me afecte, intento contar hasta diez, intento concienciarme a mi misma de que todo es una gran mentira, que eso no es real... pero ver ese beso provoca que se me revuelvan las entrañas.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta Madge susurrando.

-¿Qué? Sí, sí-respondo-. Sé que solo es una peli pero me afecta igual... no he hablado con él del tema pero es que parece tal _real... _Peeta y esa chica, no sé, ¿crees que tienen algo?

-Es su trabajo, Katniss, hacer que parezca real.

-Buen punto-admito.

-Y por cierto, ¿estás loca? ¿Enserio crees que tienen algo? Venga ya-

-¡Si queréis hablar iros a una cafetería, niñas!-reclama una señora sentada detrás nuestro.

Madge le dedica una _preciosa _cara y me dice con la mirada "_Tranquila. Disfruta de la película y luego hablamos" _antes de prestar toda su atención de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

Cuando acaba la película, salimos del cine y, reventadas, decidimos que ya es hora de volver a casa para descansar. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos en L.A, ni Madge ni yo hablamos sobre lo que haremos mañana, sino que simplemente nos metemos en la cama y nos ponemos, por fin, a dormir.

Los días Madniss te dejan realmente KO.

**X.**

El despertador suena a las 10 de la mañana y me despierto como renovada. Normalmente a estas horas ya llevo un buen rato trabajado, así que en realidad despertarme a esta hora podríamos decir que es un milagro divino. Me ducho y me visto rápidamente (OUTFIT 7) y después salgo al comedor para desayunar. Encima de la mesa me encuentro una nota de Madge.

_**Que asquerosa, como duermes... TT ¡Deséame suerte en mi primer día de trabajo! Un beso, Madge. **_

Sonrío involuntariamente y me zampo todo el desayuno antes de comprobar que ya son las 11 menos cuarto. Los nervios se empiezan a adueñar de mí. ¿Llegará Peeta a las 11? ¿Se retrasará? Siempre que hemos quedado ha sido muy, muy puntual, pero no sé si...

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_**Preciosa! :) Estoy abajo! O bajas ya o te aseguro que subo y te arrastro hacia la calle! (10.48)**_

Me levanto de un salto de la silla del comedor y voy hacia mi habitación, agarro el bolso y, esta vez sí, bajo corriendo las escaleras. Peeta está fuera del coche con su gorra y sus gafas de sol al lado del portal de mí casa, mirando hacia arriba buscando quien sabe qué. Abro la puerta del portal con ansias y Peeta se gira al oír el ruido mostrando una sonrisa que se ensancha por momentos. Sin ser consciente de lo que hago, me lanzo a sus brazos y hundo la cabeza en su cuello una vez más. Peeta me rodea de inmediato con sus brazos y me abraza con fuerza.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-susurro en su oído aún abrazándole.

-Y yo a ti también, preciosa.

Me separo de él para mirarle a los ojos y el corazón me empieza a bombear con más rapidez de lo normal; nos observamos durante un rato y después Peeta me aparta un mechón de pelo que me había caído encima de la cara y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja mientras sonríe.

-No recordaba que tuvieras unos ojos tan bonitos...

-Y yo no recordaba que fueses un ligón-respondo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Ligón? ¿Yo? Qué va...-replica riendo.

Peeta se revuelve nervioso y al cabo de poco tiempo entiendo porque; algunas personas están empezando a girarse y a reconocerlo.

-Venga va, vamos al coche-ordena. Los dos nos metemos en su automóvil y en un santiamén Peeta empieza a conducir a través de la jungla de asfalto de Los Ángeles.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-pregunto.

-La verdad es que no lo sé... Antes ya era difícil salir un poco, pero desde que se ha estrenado la película es prácticamente imposible-responde en tono lastimero. Tal y como había pensado, para Peeta es un sueño poder vivir un día como el que pasamos ayer Madge y yo.

-Oh... bueno, ¡en ese caso tengo una idea! ¿Te apetece un buen café de Starbucks?

-¿De Starbucks?-dice con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-respondo cruzándome de brazos-. Entro en Starbucks, compro dos cafés y vamos a mi casa, al fin y al cabo, ¡tienes que conocer cómo vive la clase media!

-¿A tu casa?-pregunta alzando las cejas.

-Sí, Peeta, a mi casa...-respondo mordiéndome el labio y negando con la cabeza-. Como no podemos ir a otro lado, mejor vamos a mi casa que estaremos tranquilos, además, de todos modos a las 3 tengo que estar en la cafetería así que…

-Bueno, ¡pues a tu casa será! El Starbucks más cercano está en la siguiente esquina, ¡voy hacia ahí!

Starbucks está algo vacío, así que no tardo mucho en volver al coche con un frapuccino de Chocolate Cookie y uno de Mocca. Peeta sigue en el asiento del conductor en la misma posición que antes, pero ahora tiene una mano en su bolsillo lateral y se muerde el labio visiblemente incómodo. Cuando pico en la ventanilla para que me abra la puerta, da un respingo y me dedica una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Para ti-digo mientras le paso su frapuccino.

-Oh, gracias por este maravilloso regalo-ironiza-. Bueno, ¡ahora volvemos a tu casa!

De repente me pongo muy nerviosa. ¿Peeta en casa? ¿Peeta en mi casita que solo tiene dos dormitorios con un baño pequeñito cada uno, un comedor-cocina de típico estilo americano y una sala de estar enganchada a este?

-Eh...eh...-balbuceo-. Oye, te aviso de que mi casa es una mierda en comparación con la tuya...

-Katniss, tranquila-me dice-. Es cierto que aquí en L.A tengo una casa muy grande, pero mi vida en realidad siempre ha sido bastante simple, de verdad.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio. Algún dio lo veras-me asegura.

Llegamos a casa enseguida, y Peeta aparca el coche al lado de la puerta. Indecisa e insegura, salgo del coche medio temblando y saco las llaves del bolso, deseando no encontrarme a la viejita toca narices otra vez.

-Katniss te lo digo de verdad, ¡no pasa nada!-insiste Peeta al ver como las llaves tiritan en mis manos mientras las intento colocar en la cerradura.

-Vale, vale...

Al final consigo abrir el portal de entrada y subir las escaleras sin encontrarme ningún vecino, lo cual es un milagro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estamos delante de la puerta principal del piso. Me giro para mirarle a los ojos una vez más y le digo:

-Bueno, no es gran cosa pero es lo mejor que tengo.

-Estoy seguro de que es fabuloso, preciosa-. Peeta coge mis hombros y me da la vuelta como queriéndome decir "_abre la puerta de una maldita vez_". Suelto una carcajada y abro la entrada de mi casa.

Entro en primer lugar y Peeta cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Dejo las llaves en su sitio y le digo:

-Te voy a hacer un tour... Esto es el comedor-cocina y ahí está la "sala de estar" con el sofá y el comedor... Esa es la habitación de Madge... esa es la mía y bueno... ya está.

Peeta se ríe.

-Es una casa genial, enserio, pero estoy un poco decepcionado-dice sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Decepcionado?-pregunto algo dolida-. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, bueno... la verdad es que estaba bastante seguro de que habría un póster mío o algo así en tu habitación-bromea.

-Eres increíble-exclamo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso ya lo sé-replica con suficiencia-. Pero yo tenía tu póster en mi habitación, pensaba que me ibas a devolver el favor.

Suelto una risita y le saco la lengua a modo juguetón mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá. Peeta me pasa un brazo por los hombros y le digo:

-Sólo quiero que sepas que ayer vi tu peli…

-¿Qué?-exclama riendo.

-Sí, bueno…-murmuro mordiéndome el labio-. Madge insistió en verla y en fin... Oye, ¡está muy bien! Enserio, me gustó mucho la película, y eso que no he leído los libros. Las niñas no paraban de chillar tu nombre y cosas así, y la verdad es que hice algo que creo que no está socialmente aceptado.

-Dios, Katniss, ¿qué has hecho?-pregunta asustado.

-¡No he matado a nadie, tranquilo! Digamos que engañé a una pobre niña, pero lo hice a su favor. Mira esto:

Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y le enseño la foto.

-¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad iba así al cine?

-Te lo juro. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera estabas ahí!

Peeta se ríe, se piensa algo durante un segundo y después dice:

-Oye… ¿Y cuál es tu escena preferida?

Voy a abrir la boca para contestar pero me callo de golpe y me sonrojo.

-Katniss…-dice en tono pícaro.

-Pero si ya lo sabes…-respondo mirando hacia el techo.

-No, no lo sé.

-Mi escena preferida es cuando Enobaria te cura las heridas porque es muy bonita, muy romántica. Sí. Y luego el beso, ¡puf! _Precioso. _

Creo que Peeta nota el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-¿Celosa?-pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya te dije en tu casa que no es así…

-Ah… entonces supongo que estás así de roja porque me viste sin camiseta…

-¡Peeta!-exclamo con un grito ahogado intentando ocultar la verdad. Él se empieza a reír y aprieta con más fuerza mis hombros, depositando al cabo de unos segundos un beso en mi coronilla.

La mente se me nubla y las mariposas que siempre noto se incrementan por diez, por cien, por mil, por diez mil, por un millón…

Intento controlar mi respiración pero es dificil, muy dificil, teniendolo así de cerca, así que nos quedamos callados durante un par de minutos hasta que siento que puedo volver a hablar con normalidad sin balbucear:

-Bueno, ¡cuéntame!

-¿Que te cuente el qué?-pregunta alucinado.

-¡Todo! ¡Todo lo que hiciste la semana pasada, como te fue la Premiere...!

-¿Cómo me fue la Premiere?-repite en tono burlón-. ¡Pero si tú estabas ahí!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Katniss hablé contigo...

-No es verdad-respondo ensanchando la sonrisa-. Hablaste con una chica un poco loca y le firmaste una camiseta, ¡no hablaste conmigo!

-¡Ah! ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Pues que sepas que esa chica era muy guapa y cuando la vi me quedé como: ¡Dios! Tengo que hablar con ella...

Algo se empieza a remover en mi interior mientras Peeta sigue hablando.

-Y después la chica quiso que le firmara la camiseta, y entonces pensé "Bueno, tal vez podria escribirle mi número ahí..." No sé, ¡me quedé alucinado! Y la verdad es que cuando le firmé la camiseta pensé: "Es el lugar más sexy en el que he firmado un autógrafo, me encanta" Me pregunto donde tendrá la chica la camiseta… Me encantó, en serio. Esa chica realmente me robó el corazón.

Me muerdo el labio y me sonrojo con fuerza sin poder evitarlo. Suelto un suspiro silencioso y me aguanto las ganas de gritar.

-Vaya chica con suerte.

-La suerte la tuve yo, créeme-responde mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Peeta se remueve en el sofá y suena entonces algo metálico.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eh, nada, nada...-replica nervioso-. Luego lo verás. Estábamos hablando de la semana pasada, ¿no?

-Eso creo-digo algo abrumada por la situación. Peeta Mellark. En mi casa. Diciéndome que ha tenido una gran suerte de encontrar a una chica. Una chica que creo que soy _yo_.

De repente, se me olvida como se respira y tengo que empezar a pensar "Inspira... Expira..."

-Bueno, la semana pasada fue una pasada, quiero decir, de verdad me encanta relacionarme con los fans y todo eso, es como la mayor recompensa que puedo tener por mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

-Claro.

-Pero a la vez tengo que reconocer que te eché mucho de menos...-toma aire y se levanta del sofá, cosa que provoca que yo haga lo mismo-. Katniss, te he cogido muchísimo cariño en muy poco tiempo, y esta semana que hemos estado separados se me ha hecho muy larga. No paraba de pensar en ti y literalmente miraba mi móvil a cada segundo que pasaba para ver si me habías mandado un nuevo mensaje o algo. Me alegrabas el día, de verdad. Y bueno, la verdad es que vi algo en una tienda y lo compré...

Peeta rebusca en su bolsillo y saca una cajita cuadrada. Me la pasa con cuidado y susurra:

-Ábrela.

Las manos casi ni me responden, pero consigo abrir la caja y me quedo impactada al ver lo que hay dentro.

Es un collar en forma de pájaro y con una flecha en el pico; además, la figura está rodeada de un círculo dorado. Es precioso.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta nervioso.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Me encanta! ¿Qué es?

-Es un sinsajo-explica Peeta-. Es un pájaro que en una civilización muy antigua representaba el cariño y el amor. Lo encontré en una tienda de Chicago y me pareció idóneo para ti, no lo sé, eh...

La respiración se me acelera y sin poder evitarlo las manos me empiezan a temblar. ¿Ha dicho _amor?_

-Si no te gusta lo entiendo, de verdad-insiste él.

-Peeta, grábatelo de una vez: me encanta el sinsajo, de verdad. Es precioso...

-Como tú.

Me sonrojo aún más que antes y rompo el contacto visual con él mirando hacia la pared de mi derecha; madre mía, esta situación me está matando.

-Venga Katniss, date la vuelta y cierra los ojos.

Lo miro escéptica.

-¿Confías en mi?-me pregunta.

-Sí-respondo con sinceridad.

Me doy la vuelta y cierro los ojos, y al instante noto una fría cadena de metal deslizarse por mi cuello y, después, unas manos fuertes me empiezan a guiar por el piso hasta un punto en concreto. ¿Dónde me lleva Peeta?

-Ya está. Ahora ábrelos.

Abro los ojos como me pide y me encuentro con mi reflejo. Estoy delante del espejo de cuerpo completo situado en la sala de estar con Peeta detrás de mí, mirándome expectante. La persona al otro lado del espejo (porque esa no puedo ser yo) está sonriendo como una boba mientras el colgante del Sinsajo cuelga en su escote, llevándose toda su atención. La persona al otro lado del espejo se gira para volver a agradecerle a Peeta su regalo, pero entonces se fija en el reloj colgado justo detrás de él.

Las 3 menos cinco. _Mierda_

* * *

_**...**_

_Hola chicas! Antes que nada, perdonadme por dejarlo aquí y perdón por tardar una semana en actualizar! La verdad es que ha sido una semana muy muy movidita y a penas he tenido momentos para escribir! Prometo que el proximo capi tardará menos en aparecer!_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a: __**Thegirlwithoutaname **__por hacer un maravilloso dibujo sobre esta historia, a __**Mockingjay Forever **__por su fabulosa idea, __**Carlos**__ por ayudarme con la planificación de el capítulo y el fic en general, a __**Val Swiftie **__por su también increible idea de meter a Marvel, y a __**Yumiiyumyum**_ _por ser la mejor mánager de la historia (y la responsable de que la historia haya acabado así! JAJAJA)_

_Muchisimas gracias a todos, de verdad... Llevamos 7 capitulos y 163 reviews, lo cual es una PASADA. MUCHAS GRACIAS! *_* Sois lo mejor, de verdad! Es como HGKDSHK y realmente me dais muchisimas ganas de seguir, mejorar, hacer los capis largos... Sois geniales, de verdad._

_Por cierto! En el capitulo anterior recibí un IMPRESIONANTE dibujo de Thegirlwithoutaname sobre esta historia... es sencillamente fabuloso, de verdad. Como FF no permite poner links, para verlo id a su página de deviantart que es "**The rainy monday**" Muchisimas gracias de verdad! *_*_

_Muchas gracias también a los que me seguiis en Twitter! Espero que os hayan gustado los adelantos :3_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias tambien por vuestras ideas! Gracias a todas vosotras esta historia se hace mejor dia a dia! Un besazo!_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**BelaTHG **_Jajajajajajaj! Antes que nada, lo de "Buzz Buzz Buzz" es el sonido de la vibración del móvil! :3 De verdad te digo que si que me haces sonreir! Jajajajajaja! Y creo que al final conseguiremos que la academia de las letras acepte nuestro verbo "reviewear" JAJAJAJAJ! Dios, lo de Tumblr, las fans estan realmente locas! Pero es Peeta y en cierto modo es comprensible e.e JAJAJAJA!Un besazo enorme, muchisimas gracias! .3

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Hola y de nuevo muchisisisismas gracias por tu dibujo *_* Sí que tengo Tumblr es monogotas2 (JAJAJAJAJ soy muy original... xD) pero no tengo ni un solo follower xD No soy demasiado popular :') Al final he "adoptado" el nombre de Cadge, lo usaré en próximos capis :3 SI pensaba que Enobaria tenia suerte... ahora ya ni te digo :') Algo me dice a mi también que cuando lo de Peeta y el póster si bien estaba exagerando, no estaba actuando e.e Muchisimas gracias por lo de los outfits y lo de las canciones *_* Es algo que lleva bastante tiempo y me encanta que lo menciones, de verdad *_* Tomo nota de tu idea de Finnick y Annie (e.e) y dios, lo de Madge... es que aver, tu ves a Peeta que trata tan bien a Katniss y te desmoralizas quieras o no D: JAJAJAJA! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad que es como DSLJGHDFSH y dios, eres genial! :3 Muchisisisimas gracias por todo!

_**Yaimaria **__Hola y bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por dejar un review! *_* De verdad que lo agradezco un montón! Siento mucho haber tardado en publicar este, pero mi vida ha sido un caos esta última semana, pero por suerte todo se ha calmado ya :3 Y no te preocupes! Deja los reviews tan largos como quieras, me encanta leerlos! Así que pon lo que quieras, tranquila :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi y el regalo de Peeta y todo! Un besazo! .3_

_**Lynx **_JAJAJAJ! Pues fangirlea fangirlea e.e JAJAJAJA La canción I just had sex es como... la mejor canción de la historia. Creo que todo el mundo la escucha después de intimar e.e (Vale? Puf, Diana, a veces desvarias D: xD) Lo de Madge también me molestó, quiero decir, si es tema de "sueldos" pues en vez de Sae la Grasienta metes a Madge y solucionado D: Y la escena de la cueva demasiado corta... TT Pero por lo demás creo que es una excelente adaptación! Y no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente :3 me siento super halagada al pensar que gracias a este fic te imaginas a Madge, es como GSHJOISHJSUG. Y dios... Neopreno... NEOPRENO! Esto tiene una pinta... puede ser una gran, GRAN pelicula e.e e.e (cejas-cejas codo-codo) Sexting es una gran palabra e.e Pero Peeta y Katniss no estaban haciendolo... AÚN. (e.e) Por cierto, yo también tengo una especie de baile de la victoria cada vez que recibo un review y es como GJHJ JAJAJAJAJ! Y no digas que es estúpido la forma en la que se dice TUMBLR! Yo también digo /tummblrrrrrrr/ xD Es que no sé como decirlo D: JAJAJAJA! La parte de "Me llena de alegria y satisfacción..." lo sé, es Juan Carlos total xDD Yo lo primero que pensé cuando la caida fue "está haciedo planking" e.e Por otro lado, lo de la carrera de derecho lo puse en el primer capitulo o segundo, creo, pero bueno, ya veremos que hace respecto a eso e.e Y FANGIRLEA, FANGIRLEA! *_* y tu si que eres genial lynx, enserio :3 Un besazo!

_**Aysa **_Jajajajaj! Muchisimas gracias Aysa, eres genial! . Sé que no viene al cuento, pero una vez conocí a unas chicas valencianas muy muy simpáticas y veo que tu eres igual o incluso mejor! :3 Jajajajaj! Realmente, Peeta es como HGDHSLJDHS pero yo creo que sí que existe! Tengo un amigo que es igual! Y tranquila por lo de los vestidos, es solo un extra de la historia pero mil gracias por preocuparte! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi Aysa, un besazo enorme!

_**annathgfan **_Hola Anna! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! . Dios, solo con decirte que cuando he leido tu review me he puesto a soltar grititos en plan Madge te lo digo todo! JAjajajajaaj! Gracias A TI por tus reviews, muchisimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capi!*_* Un besazo!

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_Argh! Muchisimas graciaaas! . Si te soy sincera mientras escribia el fic pensaba que tal vez hubiera una foto, pero no, los medios los dejan tranquilos por ahora :3 Creo que los tuits son muestras de lo que pasa de verdad, por desgracia xD Lo cual es gracioso visto desde un punto de vista xDD Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro de los "tortolitos" :3 Y mil gracias por tu idea! Te aseguro que la verás proximamente :333 Muchisimas gracias por todo y sobre todo por dejar el review, es impresionante! Mil gracias! .3

_**yumiiyumyum **_Hola persona a la que no conozco de nada y que no ha tenido ni idea de este capitulo y que no sabe nada de nadaaaaaaaaaaaa! :3 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ! Ya te he dicho que voy a contestar tu review, como dices LLEGÓ TU TURNO MUAHAHAHAH! La verdad es que casi no se que decirte, porque cuando ves el capitulo te veo por Skype, cuando estoy escribiendolo estoy hablando contigo por Facebook, y cuando lo publico igual, asi que que quieres que te diga? D: Que MIL GRACIAS! por ayudarme con este fic tanto como lo haces, que por mucho que digas que no sabes que es verdad! Que espero que podamos volver a hacer nuestro baile de la victoria con este capi y nose *_* Creeme, las fans de Peeta sufriran cuando salga toda la historia y sera como MUAHAHahaH! Y ahora ya viste el dibujo de Peeta, falta el de Haymitch! *_*

_**LunaTHG**_ Hola Luna! Muchisimas gracias! :D Tu si que me alegras el dia a mi con tus reviews! Espero que te haya gustado como he metido el Sinsajo en la historia :3 Respecto a Tumblr, yo me meto sobre todo para ver (como tú) gifs de Jen y Josh juntos, son como mi pareja preferida (aunque no estan juntos xD) Y dios, yo también amo a Jen, es la mejor actriz del momento sin duda, y además no va de diva como las demás, lo cual es genial! Y creeme! con Josh son igual de "animosas"... o peor! XD Si yo fuera famosa y buscara mi nombre en Tumblr... xD no lo sé, no creo que nunca sea famosa (JAJAJAJAJA te imaginas?) pero si lo fuera mmm... supongo que lo miraria por curiosidad JAJAJAJA Mil gracias por tu review Luna, un besazo!

_**fuckingeuphoric **_Hola Laia! :D Antes que nada muchisimas gracias tanto por tu review como por los ánimos que me diste el otro dia! Eres genial (aunque eso ya lo sabes!) y me ayudaste un montón, de verdad! Katniss y Peeta ya se han encontrado, ¿qué te ha parecido? e.e Me he partido de risa con lo de que "y hagan cositas..." JAJAJAJA! para eso aún faltará... un poquito e.e Muahahahaha! Creo que puedes encontrar un Peeta-guiri en Las Ramblas (al menos en el físico) JAJAJAJAJ o en la tienda de la esquina, también :3 Y dios realmente la frase esa de alegria y satisfacción es de nuestro "querido" Juan Carlos, como tu has dicho -.-' (Sonará cruel, pero me alegra que lo diga porque asi podemos reir un rato xD) Perdona por tardar una semana en actualizar -.-' Pero bueno, espero que te guste el mensaje y mil gracias por todo, enserio! :3 Hablamos luego! :D .3

_**ConyFarias **_¡Muchisimas gracias, enserio! . Y gracias tambien por lo de Barcelona! JAAJAJAJ! La verdad es que sí, la mayor parte de las cosas estan en catalan, pero si seguro que si preguntas te contestan en castellano! :3 Espero que te lo pasaras genial aqui :3 Y que te haya gustado mucho el capi tambien! Un besazo!

_**minafan **_¡Muchisimas gracias mina! Viniendo de ti es un gran halago! Perdona por no contestarte el PM (ahora mismo voy, cuando publique) pero he estado liada escribiendo el capi D: Espero que me perdones! Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo y pasarte, espero que te guste el capi! .3

_**FallingLove15 **_Aw! Muchisimas gracias! *_* Peeta y Katniss poco a poco tienen un lugar en los medios de comunicación... aunque aun no se sepa quien es Katniss e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Me ha encantado tu comentario de McDonald's! Me saca una sonrisa enorme, te lo digo enserio! *_* A mi tambien me pasa, siempre pienso: Um... habrá por aquí un Peeta o una Katniss? e.e Jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besazo!

_**KristenRock **_Jajajajaj! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! :333 Dios, significa muchisimo para mi, y más viniendo de ti! Un besazo enorme, y espero que te haya gustado el capi! Que nervios! JAJAJAJ! Un besazo!

_**Val Swiftie**_ JAJAJAJAJA! Yo si que te adoro! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu idea de Marvel, ya ves que la he usado :3 Y por cierto, en el otro capi contesté tu review (el de Dennis Quaid!) Buscalo y ya verás que lo encuentras :3333 JAJAJAJAJ! Las fans acosadoras NUNCA dejarán de hiperventilar... ya verás cuando se enteren de que Peeta tiene novia... el mundo arderá! JAJAJAJAJA! Katniss no toma un avión porque es paradita D: pero se queda mirando la pantalla como boba, tan tierna *_*

JAJAJAJAJ! No te preocupes, me encantan tus reviews y más si son largos! :33333 Realmente Madge es CLAVE para estos dos :3 Sin ella hubiera pasado lo que dices tu, final trágico donde Kat se lamenta de que no lo volverá a ver D: Enobaria se ha metido minusculamente entre esta parejita (pero sin querer, pobrecita) JAJAJ AL final creo que usaré Cadge, aunque Underford es como JBKDLABA CUQUISIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! Bueno, ahora si que me despido, muchisimas gracias por tu review y por tu idea! Un besazo! *_*

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue **_Hola y muchas gracias por dejarme un review! :3 Significa muchisimo para mi :3 Respecto a tus preguntas, sí, Gale saldrá más adelante, y sí habrá celos por parte de Peeta e.e Así que tendrás a un Peeta celoso! :D JAJAJAJAJ! Me alegro mucho que te gustara lo del beso de papel! :33 Un besazo enorme, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :3 Un besazo!

_**mariiana **_Muchisimas gracias mariana! :D Perdona por tardar, pero espero que te haya gustado este capi! Un besazo muy fuerte! .3

_**bellsten cullen**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Jajajajaja! A mi tambien me gustaria ser Katniss e.e Me alegro mucho de que te gustara la parte en la que Peeta y Katniss hacen ver que no se conocen y comparten miraditas complices... realmente es de enamorados, tienes razón *_* Siento mucho no haber actualizado más rapido, pero espero que te haya gustado! Prometo actualizar más rapido! Un besazo!

_**KoyukiBetts **_JAAJAJ! Me alegro que te gustara el beso de papel y como Peeta "actúa" e.e Realmente Everlarck son muy muy adorables tal y com dice Madge *_* Cato y Madge van más despacio pero siguen avanzando, como ves! JAJAJAJAJA me ha encantado tu comentario de "antes que los hagas estrenar toda la casita" Nononoo, por ahora se limitaran a la cama de Madge e.e A nuestros Peeta y Katniss los descubrirán en un tiempo e.e pero ya verás espero que te guste cuando llegue el momento! JAJAJAJAJA! Falta poquito, falta poquito para el beso! Un besazo para ti! Espero que te guste el capitulo!

_**Mistress of the Strange**_ Hola y bienvenida! :D Encantada de tenerte aqui! :33 Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Mientras lo estoy leyendo estoy sonriendo como tonta y he empezado a dar salttitos JAJAJAJAJA! Me alegra mucho que te guste Madge y sus ataques fangirls y TUMBLR! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Si Peeta fuera real a mi también me daria un ataque en su premiere e.e Tal y como has dicho, ¡alabada sea la tecnologia! :3 Mil gracias por decir que te gustan los mensajes de Peeta y Katniss! Bueno, en general, muchas gracias por tu review! *_* Mil gracias, de verdad! .3 Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besazo!

_**Danichansessho **_Hola! :D Me alegro de que te hayas reido con el capi, es mi objetivo :33333 Espero que te haya gustado la cita de Peeta y Katniss e.e Y respecto a tu pregunta, creo que no, que Katniss guardará esa camiseta como un bien muy preciado :3 JAJAJAJ! Un besazo y mil gracias! Espero que te guste este capi!

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen**_ Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por tu review! Madge y Katniss son como las mejores amigas del mundo, creo que si no hubieran ocurrido los segundos juegos etc. Madge y Katniss realmente hubieran sido asi de amigas. Me alegro que te gustara el beso de papel, y el beso de verdad no tardará mucho en llegar, lo aseguro! Me alegro que te gustara la parte de Tumblr tambien :333 Realmente a Kat le gustó esa parte ;) Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Un besazo! P.D: Lo que me has dicho de Polyvore, Katniss lleva la gorra porque hacia mucho sol JAJAJAJAJA!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Realmente yo el dia de los TCA me senti a saco acosadora xDD JAJAJAJA Pero en fin :3 Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado lo del poster y la entrevista... ¿realmente Peeta siente algo por Katniss? e.e He intentado poner más de Finnick y Annie, espero que te haya gustado! :3 Y después tambien lo de "Cadge", en este capi estan un poco desaparecidos, pero en fin :3 Un besito muy fuerte espero que te haya gustado este capi!

_**Wings **_JAJAJJAAJ! Espero que no te mueras D: (De verdad tuviste un derrame nasal? D:) Me encantas tú y tus reviews! Todo :3 JAJAAJA! Claro, Peeta está triste porque no acaba de salir con Katniss... es como: "eh... ojalá estuviera con esa chica" D: pero consigue callarse :333 JAJAJAJAJ! Me alegro que te gustara la parte en la que se hablan como si no se conocieran e.e! De verdad tienes razon, cuando se sepa que hay una chica uuuuh! Twitter arderá. JAJAJAJA! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero ha sido una semana loca, LOCA! Espero que te haya gustado el capi :3 Un besazo! P.D: Yo tambien quiero esa camiseta de inglaterra D: JAJAJJAJ!

_**A.M. Darling**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! Las hormonas revolucionadas son el pan de cada dia de las redes sociales e.e Me alegro que te gustara la sorpresa de Peeta e.e Nono, de verdad, yo tambien me impaciento muchisimo con las sorpresas! D: Katniss y Madge son como las mejores amigas del mundo! JAJAJAJ! (Me encantan!) Perdona por no actualizar antes, pero espero que la espera te haya valido la pena! Jajajajajaja! Tranquila por lo del otro review :3 La verdad es que si me da verguenza . JAJAJAJA! Y si que tengo twitter :3 lo tienes en mi perfil! Un besito! :3

_**FoxfaceTHG**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Muchisimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este también! Un besazo muy fuerte!

_**mabeling**_ Hola! :D Me alegra un montón (y no sabes cuanto) leer que te ha encantado la parte de la Premiere y lo del beso de papel! Katniss poco a poco se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Peeta, pero es algo paradita D: El beso está al caer, al caer *_* Un besazo y mil gracias!

_**Kyxar **_Hola infiltrao! Muchas gracias por dejar un review en cada capitulo y por todas tus sugerencias que son geniales, ya lo sabes! :3333333 Espero que fangirlees molto molto molto, you know it! e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Ape noooi, passa-ho molt bé :P

_** .9**_ JAJAJAJAJAjAJA! Si, creo que siguiendo mi teoría Josh le debe besos a medio mundo e.e Me encanta que te haya gustado la revelación de Peeta, fijate como está Twitter y eso que ni si quiera es la confirmación oficial e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Y lo de Tumblr es 100% verídico! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Te aseguro que el beso está al caer, pero primero quería que se conocieran un poco mejor! U claro que eres creativa para dejar reviews D: A mi me encantan tus reviews! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, de verdad que me encantas jajajaj! Un besito! :3

_**Flor**_ Hola y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! *_* Y no te preocupes! No me molesta en absoluto leer reviews largos! Es más, me encanta! :D JAJAJAJ! Es cierto, cuantas horas pasan mirando las fotos/gifs de nuestros actores preferidos… e.e Espero que te haya gustado la cita, y por ahora Peeta ha dejado de lado lo de #lanoviadePeeta porque está más interesado en vivirlo personalmente, no sé si me explico *_* JAJAJAJAJ! Un besazo y mil gracias! P.D: No he podido ver la página que me dices D: Pero buena idea con lo del peinado (ARGH. Estaba GUA-PI-SI-MO) Madge, voy a pensar a ver como lo incluyo y te digo :3 Un besazo de nuevo!

_**La chica sin pan**_ JAJAJAJAJ! Pues sí, nuestras madres se lo pierden (la mia por ahora, ni siquiera conoce esta historia MUAHAHAHAH!) Realmente da un poco de miedo pensar en lo que pueden hacer las fans de Peeta, pero ella está tan coladita que ya le da todo igual *_* Y lo de la camiseta- pFFFJ AJAJAJAJAJ! Es Katniss e.e Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que a Peeta le encantó, como ya has visto e.e Y si, Finnick sin azucarillos no es Finnick xDD JAJAJAJ si, seguro que saco algun dinerillo con la publi e.e Mil gracias por lo de la recomendación, me alegra que te gusten *_* Oye, Katniss ya ha visto la peli… ¿Ha llegado ya a tu cine más cercano? JAJAJA! Un besazo! :3

_**catniphutcherson95**_ jajajaja! Me alegro que te gustara el beso de papel :3 Nah, para nada tengo el mismo cerebro de Suzanne Collins D: Ella es mil veces mejor! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besazo muy fuerte! :33

_**kenigal**_ Antes que nada hola :3 y gracias por comentar en los dos capis anteriores! Si, un beso en la Premiere hubiese estado genial, pero entonces las fans se hubieran COMIDO a Katniss… literalmente JAJAJAJA! Por otra parte creo que a los chicos de la cafetería si que les cae bien Katniss, solo que es nueva y está un poco timida D: Ya cantará dentro de poquito! Un besazo muy fuerte!

_**Kurimu Shiroyuki**_ JAJAJAJ! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia, en serio! :333 Dios, me alegras el dia, de verdad! :D Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besazo!

_**Nadia**_ Hola Nadia! :) No te preocupes, todos tenemos que tener vacaciones! JAJAJAJA! Mil gracias por tu review de este capi :3 pero respecto a lo que dices de la otra historia, por desgracia la autora original no ha hecho ningún otro capi y no creo que lo haga TT Así que parece que es el final! En fin :( Un besazo muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado el capi!

_**Cachilapo**_Hola y bienvenida! :D Justo he publicado el nuevo capi cuando he recibido tu review, asi que lo he modificado todo para poder contestarte :) Espero que veas el nuevo capi, ya ha sido casualidad! JAJAJAJAJ! Espero que te guste este nuevo capi, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi :3 Un besazo!


	9. Someone like you

**Hola a todos y gracias por estar leyendo esto un capitulo más! No me matéis por ser una pesada, pero vuelvo a recordar que tengáis abierta la pagina de Polyvore para ver los outfits! (Próximamente añadiré los de Madge y Peeta! :D) **

**Recomendación musical: Someone Like You, de Adele. (Muy especial en este capítulo)****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9. SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

-¡Peeta!-grito de repente-. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Voy corriendo a mi habitación y a toda prisa meto el uniforme en la mochila, agarro el móvil, las llaves y la cartera y salgo hacia el comedor, donde Peeta aún está de pie mirándome como si no entendiera nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta asustado.

-¿No te acuerdas que te dije que hoy me habían cambiado el turno y que por eso podíamos quedar?-explico-. Tengo que ir a la cafetería PITANDO o mi jefe me matará.

-Mierda, es verdad. Supongo entonces que nos tenemos que despedir ya... otra vez.

Siento una punzada de culpabilidad que me apuñala sin compasión al oír su voz triste, casi diría que decepcionada, hablándome.

-Peeta...

-No, no, tranquila-dice con una sonrisa triste-. Venga, vamos.

Peeta y yo salimos corriendo de casa y, una vez llegamos a la calle, nos volvemos a encontrar en la misma situación extraña que todas las otras veces que nos hemos despedido. Lo miro durante una décima de segundo y después estiro los brazos y los enredo detrás de su cuello mientras él hace lo mismo con mi cintura. Lo abrazo con fuerza, no quiero separarme de él otra vez, pero supongo que es inevitable si quiero comer y tener una vida aquí.

-¿Te veo luego?-pregunto mirándole fijamente. Peeta me devuelve la mirada y justo antes de contestar veo una especie de triunfo en sus ojos.

-Claro.

Nos damos un último abrazo antes que empiece a correr hacia la cafetería dejando a Peeta apoyado en su coche una vez más. Miro el reloj de pulsera que llevo puesto y veo que ya son las tres y dos minutos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_, y aún tengo que cambiarme el uniforme.

Cuando llego a la cafetería compruebo que esta está a rebosar de gente, lo que me permite escapar hacia el vestuario sin que me vea Plutarch. Le hago un gesto de perdón a Annie con la cara cuando salgo y ella me contesta con una sonrisa. Dios, menos mal, he tenido una suerte de mil demonios. Ya me imaginaba teniendo que pedir perdón en todos los idiomas conocidos y por conocer a mi jefe que, por muy amable y simpático que sea, tiene un negocio que mantener y unas obligaciones que cumplir.

Confirmo que no se ha enterado de nada cuando me habla como si hubiera estado ahí a primerísima hora y, después de la ansiedad inicial, el turno va pasando rápidamente. Este turno es muy, muy distinto al de mañanas. Más estresante. Mientras sirvo una mesa (ahora me permiten por fin llevar la comida), me cruzo con Thresh que me murmura:

-¡Vaya turno de mierda! No me extraña que los de tardes estén siempre tan amargados.

Ahogo una risita mientras le doy la razón mentalmente. Dios, este turno es agotador. Hay gente que viene a comer, gente que viene a merendar, gente que no para de entrar y salir... ¡Una locura!

Voy al panel central a mirar la hora de los descansos y compruebo que Finnick y yo tenemos un descanso juntos en 5 minutos; menos mal. Cuando salimos al aire libre por la puerta de servicio nos sentamos en un banco que hay en un parque detrás de la cafetería. Sentados aquí los clientes no nos ven cuando entran y nosotros a ellos tampoco, así que nos da una especie de tiempo y espacio libres para nosotros. Una maravilla. Una vez acomodados nos ponemos a hablar y a reír de cualquier cosa.

-Enserio Katniss, creo que estás loca de verdad.

-¡Oye!-replico dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-exclama con una sonrisa-. ¡Es como cuando empujaste a Annie encima de mí aquella noche!

-Ya...

Nos quedamos callados en un silencio incómodo y después me atrevo a preguntarle:

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién? ¿Annie?-cuestiona poniéndose rojo y bajando la mirada. Su reacción no hace sino confirmar mi pregunta y él se da cuenta de eso, porque se sonroja aún más y empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-No eh... Esto no es lo que parece... Yo no... Eh...

-Finnick-digo con una sonrisa-. ¡Te gusta!

-Eh… dios, eh… me devuelve una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¡Dios, sí! ¡Te gusta!

-Bueno, está bien, tal vez me guste un poquito…

Arqueo las cejas.

-Si te gusta solo un poquito, ¿por qué te pones más rojo que un tomate y casi no puedes ni hablar? Me recuerdas a mí con…

-¿Con quién?

Mierda. Casi dejo escapar lo de Peeta.

-Da igual. ¡Ese no es el tema!-exclamo riendo, intentando disimular mis nervios-. La cuestión es que te gusta, ¡y mucho!

-Bueno eh… ¡uf! De acuerdo, está bien, Annie me gusta mucho.

-Tengo curiosidad...-digo mordiéndome el labio para no soltar un gran grito de felicidad. ¡Sí! ¡_Se gustan_!-. ¿Cómo empezó todo?

-Eh...-dice rascándose la nuca-. No te sabría decir cuando empezó todo porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Llevo toda la vida en Los Ángeles y nunca había pensado que me podía pasar _esto,_ pero hace dos años llegó a la cafetería y trastocó todos mis esquemas. En un primer momento me sentía su protector o su _mentor_ si quieres llamarlo así, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella más me iba fijando en lo guapa y buena persona que era, en cómo sus pestañas eran algo más cortas de lo habitual pero le daban un toque precioso a sus ojos verdes y en todo lo que me hacía reír con sus tonterías. Iba saliendo con otras chicas como había hecho toda la vida, es cierto, pero con ninguna tenía esa sensación de estar en las nubes o de que todo el mundo desaparecía menos ella. Eso solo me pasaba con Annie... y al final un día me di cuenta que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. No sé, no puedo parar de pensar en ella, en como habla, como se mueve, como me mira, en todo, pero creo que Annie no siente lo mismo por mi...

-¿QUÉ?-grito de golpe-. ¿Estás loco?

Justo cuando pronuncio la última palabra me doy cuenta que debería haberme mordido la lengua. Joder, ¿qué clase de amiga soy si le cuento a Finnick a la primera de cambio los sentimientos de Annie? Vale que él me acaba de confesar que está enamorado de Annie, pero no me corresponde a mí contárselo; se lo tiene que decir ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes algo?-pregunta elocuentemente.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va, qué va!-exclamo evitando su mirada-. Pero bueno, esa no es la cuestión... ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Annie no siente lo mismo, o eso creo. Siempre está metida en sus cosas y desde que dejé de ser su mentor todo ha cambiado. Últimamente está más por mí, es cierto, pero no sé si...

-Finnick, si quieres un consejo, díselo a Annie. Dile que la quieres y que estas enamorado de ella.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-No creo que lo haga-respondo sonriendo-. Pero en el improbable caso que no sintiera lo mismo por ti, mejor que lo sepas ya y que puedas pasar página, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí...-dice devolviéndome la sonrisa. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras él piensa en sus cosas y después agrega:-Gracias.

-¡Ya ves! Creo que seréis una pareja adorable.

Finnick esboza una sonrisita tímida y después se vuelve a hundir en sus pensamientos. Me empiezo a relajar a su lado, concentrándome en el viento que golpea mi cara y en el sol que me traspasa la retina incluso con los ojos cerrados hasta que su voz me vuelve a sobresaltar.

-Dios, ¡este turno es una locura! ¡Mira cuanta gente hay dentro!

Abro los ojos y miro hacia las ventanas de la cafetería. Madre mía, está llena hasta los topes, Finnick tiene razón.

-Deberíamos volver dentro-propongo-. Sé que aun nos queda un rato pero-

-Estoy de acuerdo-me interrumpe-. Contra más manos tengan ahí dentro, mejor nos irá todo.

Sin quejarnos ni lamentarnos Finnick y yo volvemos al interior del local por la puerta de servicio cuando Plutarch nos descubre.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Es vuestro rato de de descanso!

-Ya, ya-dice Finnick-. Pero hemos visto la cafetería tan llena de gente que hemos pensado que no estaría mal volver a entrar para ayudar.

Plutarch parece sorprendido durante una milésima de segundo, pero después su cara cambia hacia una expresión amable y bromista.

-Vale, vale, pero luego no me pidáis otro descanso, ¿eh?

-¡Tranquilo! De cualquier modo, Finnick y yo ya hemos descansado suficiente, enserio.

-Oh, en ese caso de acuerdo. Bueno, Finnick ves con Annie y ayúdala con las mesas. Katniss quédate en la cocina, pero si te lo piden ayúdales a servir la comida también, ¿vale?

Comparto con Finnick una mirada de complicidad y después me da un abrazo que me levanta unos centímetros del suelo mientras me susurra un: _Gracias_. A continuación ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras tareas y al cabo de unos segundos Annie entra nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas, cosa que me hace pensar que Finnick ya ha actuado.

-¿Annie? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto esperanzada.

Parece que mi amiga está intentando serenarse. Abre la boca para contestar pero simplemente balbucea cosas como: _Dios, madre mía, esto no puede ser_... Además, le tiemblan muchísimo las manos.

-¿Annie?

-Pe...-traga saliva-. Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark está en la cafetería-consigue decir.

El mundo se paraliza. ¿Qué coño hace Peeta aquí? ¡Será cabrón! ¡Le dije que no quería que me viera con el maldito uniforme! Cuento hasta diez mentalmente mientras Annie sigue hiperventilando e intento relajarme.

-_Bueno_-pienso-. _Plutarch me ha dicho que me quede en la cocina, así que aunque Peeta esté aquí no me verá. _

-Katniss-susurra Annie-. Cúbreme, por favor. En serio, estoy como en shock, ¡de verdad! N-no puedo salir y tengo que cubrir esa mesa... Por favor, Katniss, por favor... Si Peeta se va sin ser atendido dará muy mala imagen a la cafetería...

¡JODER ANNIE!

-Annie yo no-

-Por favor...

Me lo pide con un tono que es imposible negarse, cosa que me deja claro que Annie de tonta tiene poco.

-Joder, vale-contesto, aunque sé que me voy a arrepentir-. ¿Qué ha pedido?

-Aún no han pedido nada.

-¿_Han_?-pregunto mientras se me revuelve el estómago.

-Sí. Están Peeta Mellark, Cato Redform y una chica rubia que no conozco. Van camuflados y por ahora nadie los ha reconocido, pero dios... he visto tantas fotos de esos dos que los reconocería hasta de espaldas, cosa que por cierto es lo que ha pasado-bromea.

Oh, genial. Peeta, Cato y Madge juntos en la cafetería. Seré el objeto de sus burlas durante un mes entero. Aún así, sé que no puedo fallarle ni a Annie ni a Plutarch ni a la cafetería en general, así que cierro los ojos, cuento hasta diez y salgo de la cocina. No me cuesta mucho encontrar dos cabecitas rubias, una sentada de espaldas a mí y la otra de cara, escondidas bajo unas gorras que conozco muy bien y a una tercera cabellera del mismo color que podría reconocer en medio de una marea humana.

-Hola, buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la cafetería "_Los Vigilantes",_ ¿qué tomaréis?

Peeta me mira a través de sus gafas de sol y se empieza a reír a carcajada limpia. Madge esconde la cabeza en el hombro de Cato y este rehúye mi mirada.

-¿Qué me ofreces?-pregunta Peeta.

-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece salir por dónde has entrado? Hace muy buen día y las vistas son excelentes.

Madge y Cato sueltan una risotada y Peeta responde:

-No, definitivamente me gustan más estas vistas.

Cato suelta un sonido gutural que suena algo así como "prfff" y Madge cierra los ojos mientras su pecho no para de botar. Esto será divertido.

-Bueno, en ese caso tenemos unos batidos muy buenos por solo 4 dólares, y los puedes acompañar con unos ricos pancakes por 4 dólares más-propongo dirigiéndome exclusivamente a él e intentando mantener la calma.

-Suena interesante...-dice Madge mordiéndose el labio.

-Sí-coincide Peeta-. Pues tomaremos eso mismo. ¿Con que se pueden tomar los pancakes?

-Todos vienen con adorno de nata, pero puedes escoger entre maple, caramelo y chocolate para la cobertura del pancake.

-Pues unas tortitas con maple y tres batidos-dice él.

-¿Y los batidos? ¿De qué los queréis?

-Oh, estoy seguro que traigas lo que traigas estará buenísimo-murmura mientras se aparta las gafas durante un momento y me guiña un ojo. Intento no sonreír y me recuerdo a mi misma que estoy cabreada porque ha venido a la cafetería, pero siempre que estoy cerca de él me olvido de todo lo malo y solo me centro en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y en sus labios, así que acabo sonriendo como una estúpida y asiento. Justo cuando empiezo a darme la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina siento que una mano me agarra con fuerza por el brazo y me paralizo una vez más. Es la mano de Peeta.

-Espera ¿Te puedes llevar esto a la cocina?-susurra pasándome una servilleta.

-Cl-claro-balbuceo.

Agarro la servilleta con fuerza y me la guardo en el bolsillo del vestido mientras vuelvo a la cocina, donde Annie me recibe chillando.

-¡DIOS MÍO! ¡Dime, dime, dime! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡¿Cómo son?! ¿Y quién es esa chica que va con ellos? ¿Es la novia de Peeta?

Me aguanto el impulso de reír a carcajadas. ¿Madge? ¿La novia de Peeta? ¡JÁ!

-No, definitivamente no es la novia de Peeta.

-¿Y entonces quién es?

-Eh... supongo que una amiga-respondo apartándome de ella-. Bueno, de cualquier modo, quieren unos batidos.

-¿De qué?

Me tomo un segundo para contestar. Sé de buena tinta que Madge querrá un batido de fresas, ¿pero qué hay de Cato y Peeta?. Intento encontrar en mi mente alguna pista sobre lo que les gusta a estos dos pero no encuentro nada, así que me meto en sus zapatos todo lo que puedo y digo:

-Un batido de fresa para la chica-quedaria muy sospechoso si supiera el nombre de Madge-, uno de plátano para Peeta y uno de cookies para Cato.

Cuando Annie se gira para preparar los batidos y se supone que yo voy a preparar los pancakes, saco la nota del bolsillo y la leo.

_**Estás muy guapa, de verdad :) Por cierto, ¿quién es el chico rubio y alto? **_

-¿Finnick?-pregunto extrañada en un tono demasiado alto.

-¿Qué dices?-exclama Annie dándose la vuelta y apartando su mirada de los batidos.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada...

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Has dicho el nombre de Finnick! Y... ¿qué tienes ahí?

Me sonrojo con fuerza y abro los ojos muchísimo, pero no hago nada por esconder la nota porque estoy en shock, así que Annie no tiene ninguna dificultad en arrancarme la nota de la mano. La observo con la garganta seca mientras lee la nota rápidamente.

-¿Y esto?-dice con una mueca-. ¿De quién es?

-No, eh, de nadie...

-¡No me digas que es de un cliente!-exclama riendo-. ¡Qué fuerte! Y está celosín de Finnick, ¡Aw! Eso significa que le gustas de verdad, ¡eh! Pero, ¿de qué cliente es? No tenias esta nota antes del descanso y ahora solo has servido a-

Para de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo. La boca se le queda ligeramente abierta y los ojos se le desenfocan como si tuviera su mente muy lejos de aquí. Y lo cierto es que debe estar lejos. Ahora mismo debe estar pensando en la conversación que tuvimos hará unas semanas, cuando le dije que me gustaba un chico _rubio_, _alto_ y guapo. Que _tenía a muchas chicas detrás de él _y que estaba nerviosa por eso. Que se podría decir_ que lo conocía de antes_. Que no quería que nadie viese mi fondo de pantalla. Lo ansiosa que estaba por hablar de él aquella noche y como aquella noche en el bar con los compañeros no parecía la típica chica enamorada platónicamente de él sino que parecía lo sentía de verdad.

-Peter...-susurra.

Exacto, que se llamaba _Peter_ es lo único que necesita para darse cuenta de quién es el remitente de esa nota.

-Peter... Peter... Peeta...

-Annie, eh...

-Madre mía... Es Peeta, ¿no es así? Peeta es el chico del que me hablaste. ¡Dios, dios, dios, dios!

Annie empieza a chillar al más puro estilo Madge y noto que los clientes nos empiezan a mirar, incluido Peeta. Le saco la lengua y él me dedica una mirada furtiva que me acelera el corazón, pero enseguida vuelvo a concentrarme en el _problemita_ que tengo en la cocina.

-Yo... eh...-intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que dirigirme a ella-. Siento mucho no habértelo contado pero-

-¡NO PASA NADA! Quiero decir, ¡es normal! ¡Es Peeta Mellark!

-Annie, de verdad que te tengo un montón de cariño y aprecio, pero como no bajes la voz lo van a descubrir y-

-Oh, sí, sí, tranquila-susurra-. Pero me tendrás que contar todo y-

-Katniss Everdeen-dice Finnick haciendo una especie de entrada dramática en la cocina-. La gente espera sus pedidos, así que ya estás moviendo el culo y llevando esos batidos a quien corresponda.

-Eh...-intercambio una mirada rápida con Annie para dejarle claro que, _por favor_, se quede callada y ella solo asiente con la sonrisa más grande del mundo-. Vale, bueno, pues vale.

Cojo una bandeja y coloco encima los tres batidos y las tortitas, y después me dirijo hacia el trío calavera.

-Bien, aquí tenéis los pancakes-digo colocando el plato sobre la mesa-. Y respecto a los batidos... para Madge un batido de fresas, para Cato uno de cookies y para este chico rubio al cual no conozco y al que mataré en un par de de horas uno de plátano.

Los tres se ríen mientras me voy inclinando sobre ellos para darles sus pedidos y cuando le paso a Peeta su batido de plátano el colgante del sinsajo se sale de mi uniforme. El rubio lo ve y sonríe bobamente.

-Bonito colgante-dice.

-Gracias-contesto mordiéndome el labio-. Me lo ha regalado alguien muy especial para mí.

-Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado.

-Gracias... Yo sí que tengo suerte de tenerle a él.

Me doy la vuelta para vuelta para seguir trabajando pero no puedo evitar dirigir una última mirada por encima del hombro hacia su mesa. Parece que Cato se está burlando de su amigo y que Madge no para de reír, pero Peeta me sigue mirando fijamente, así que doy un respingo y me dirijo a la cocina; justo voy a traspasar el umbral de la puerta cuando me choco con Finnick, que lleva la sonrisa más ancha que le he visto jamás.

-¿Finnick? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

-Más que bien, ¡estoy genial!-responde pasándome un brazo por los hombros y dándome un beso en la mejilla-. ¡He seguido tu consejo y le he pedido una cita a Annie! ¡Y me ha dicho que si! ¡QUÉ SI! ¡Saldremos esta noche cuando acabemos de trabajar! Dios, dios, dios... -Finnick me vuelve a levantar del suelo y me da otro beso en la mejilla mientras los dos reímos como idiotas-. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, _gracias_!

-Vale, vale-digo riendo-. Venga, ¡ahora disfruta del turno y después prepárate para tu gran cita!

Me vuelvo a meter en la cocina y Annie está ahí dentro con la mayor sonrisa que le he visto jamás. Cuando entro ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia, está mirando a Finnick llevar los pedidos de una mesa a otra. Decido dejarla en su nube de felicidad durante un rato y me giro para mirar la mesa de Peeta desde la puerta y dedicarle una sonrisita o algo así, pero él mantiene la mirada fija en la mesa como si estuviera cabreado. Extrañada, me dirijo hacia él para intentar hablar con él, pero Plutarch me intercepta cuando pongo un pie fuera de la cocina.

-¡Katniss! Bueno, iba a hablar con Cashmere pero tú también me vienes bien.

-Oh, eh... Puedo ir a avisarla si quieres...

-No, no, tranquila, tú me sirves. Necesito que limpies el lavabo-pongo una cara de asco-. Tranquila, esa clase de limpieza no. Solo tienes que fregar el suelo, ¿vale?

-Um... vale.

Me dirijo algo desganada hacia el lavabo, coloco el cartel de "_Suelo Mojado_" y empiezo a fregar el suelo cuando una persona me coge del brazo y me obliga a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Peeta?

-Quería hablar contigo... Estoy, eh, algo confundido.

-¿Confundido?-pregunto desconcertada-. Hace un momento estabas bien, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... eh... Katniss, ¿tienes algo con el chico rubio que trabaja aquí?

-¿Con Finnick?-replico intentando contener una carcajada-. ¿Estás de broma? ¡Pero si está loco por Annie!

-Bueno, a mi no me ha dado esa impresión... He visto como te abrazaba antes, y después te ha cogido por los hombros y te ha dado un beso en la mejilla y te ha vuelto a abrazar y...

-Peeta, enserio, ¡ese chico no tiene ningún tipo de interés en mi! Si me ha abrazado tanto es porque le he ayudado a pedirle una cita a Annie, ¡la chica de la que está enamorado!

La expresión de Peeta se relaja un poco mientras le explico toda la historia de Finnick y Annie. Al final acaba bajando la mirada algo avergonzado, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer.

-Así que...

-Así que...-lo imito.

-¿Así que eres una especie de Madge con esos dos?

-Algo así-respondo con una sonrisita-. Lo que me lleva a pensar... ¿qué narices haces aquí?

-Eh...-esboza una sonrisa nerviosa-. Bueno, literalmente me moría de ganas de verte con _este _uniforme y cuando te he visto salir de casa he pensado que era el momento perfecto…

-Vale, ¡pero eso no justifica que te hayas traído a Madge y a Cato para que se burlen de mí!-exclamo poniendo un pucherito.

-¡No les he traído por eso!-se defiende-. No sabía llegar a la cafetería solo, así que llamé a Madge para que me ayudara y ella trajo a Cato.

-Así que supongo qu-

Un grito agudo que proviene del exterior del lavabo nos interrumpe.

_-¿PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ CON OTRA CHICA?_

_-¡Clove, cálmate por favor!-_ruega Cato. ¿Cato? ¿Cato está chillando? ¿Qué narices pasa?

-Mierda-murmura Peeta abriendo la puerta para salir del lavabo.

-¡Eh!-grito-. ¿Qué haces?

Peeta me mira interrogante, como si no entendiera los motivos por los cuales lo estoy parando.

-Cato está chillando como un poseso junto a otra chica que lo ha reconocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo creeos que tardaran los clientes en darse cuenta de que ese es Cato Redform? ¡Como salgas ahí fuera te reconocerán, Peeta!-explico.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "_y__"_? No es por nada, pero estas dentro de un lavabo con una chica. ¿Qué crees tú qué pasará si te ven salir de aquí y yo voy detrás?

Peeta va cambiando la expresión al darse cuenta, por fin, de que tengo razón, y al final acaba asintiendo la cabeza levemente.

-Así me gusta. Ahora quédate aquí dentro tranquilito que yo voy a ver qué pasa con Cato, ¿vale?

-¡Venga ya!-exclama-. ¿Y cómo sabes que no entrará nadie?

Mierda, no había pensado en eso. Doy un vistazo a mi alrededor y veo un cartel que me ha dado Plutarch cuando venía a limpiar el lavabo.

-Voy a dejar colocado el cartel de "Suelo mojado" y rezaremos para que nadie entre.

Peeta no está muy seguro de mi idea y para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo estoy, pero es lo mejor que tenemos y hay que aferrarse a eso. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo la cara de Peeta, la superestrella más famosa de Hollywood, que está siendo encerrado en este pequeño lavabo, pero la sonrisa se me petrifica cuando salgo del baño y veo la escena que hay delante de mí.

Una chica pequeña, morena y con cara de diablo está peleándose con Cato y diciéndole las mil y una barbaridades; Cato le devuelve los gritos en un tono más bajo, eso sí, y Madge está ahí sentada como si quisiera que la tierra la tragase.

-¡EH!-grito-. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Tú no te metas, camarera de mierda-me espeta la chica.

-¡Oye!-grita Madge levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle así a Katniss!

-¡Tú mejor cállate, eh! ¡Tú mejor cállate! ¿No te podrías haber buscado una chica más decente con la que darme celos, Cato?

¿Qué? ¿Qué Cato está con Madge para darle celos a esta... a esta... a esta zorra?

-Clove, si no sabes de lo que hablas, mejor cierra tu bocaza. Me pusiste los cuernos con tu amigo de la facultad, recuérdalo. Te he olvidado, métetelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez, ¡joder!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Me has olvidado y ahora estas con esta furcia de mierda? Mírala, pero si parece que ha salido de un reality show.

Voy a abrir la boca para contestar o darle un manotazo, lo primero que me apetezca, pero Cato se coloca delante de Madge y grita con rabia.

- ¡ELLA ES MIL VECES MEJOR DE LO QUE TU SERÁS JAMÁS! NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A INSULTAR A MI NOVIA, ¿ENTENDIDO?

Madge se queda con la boca abierta, literalmente, y creo que yo y todos los clientes del bar también. Cato acaba de decir en voz alta (y muy alta) que Madge es su novia, cosa que supongo por la reacción de Madge, que no habían hablado aún... Pero ella parece más feliz que nunca. Sonríe, abraza a Cato y le da un beso muy dulce ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, que no solo han visto una fuerte pelea, sino que además Cato Redform ha sido el protagonista y después ha reconocido que tiene novia. ¡Vaya bombazo!

Sonrío involuntariamente y Madge me dedica una mirada llena de alegría una vez se ha separado de los labios de Cato. Después, Cato la agarra de la mano y ambos salen juntos de la cafetería. De repente aparecen a mi lado Finnick y Thresh, que le piden a Clove muy amablemente que abandone el local, cosa que no solo no hace, sino que además insiste en seguir chillando como una loca, así que al final se ven forzados a agarrarla de los hombros con suavidad y echarla mientras ella sigue gritando.

Cuando los ánimos se han calmado un poco y los clientes han dejado de preguntar todo el rato sobre la escena que acaban de presenciar me dirijo al lavabo de nuevo para intentar ayudar a Peeta.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta

-¿No lo has oído?-ironizo-. ¡Creo que se han enterado en toda la ciudad!

-Sí, pero queria que me confirmaras que mis oídos no me han jugado una mala pasada, o buena, según se mire. ¿Cato ha gritado a pleno pulmón que Madge es su novia?

Noto que en su voz hay un leve atisbo de felicidad o esperanza.

-Sí, lo ha hecho-admito-. ¡La cara de Madge ha sido indescriptible!

-¿Le ha molestado?-pregunta contrariado.

-No, no, ¡qué va! ¡Al contrario!-afirmo-. ¡Estaba feliz como nunca!

-Cato nunca, jamás, había hecho algo así por una chica. Creo que sigue queriendo ir despacio para que no le rompan el corazón otra vez, pero... pero no sé, le debe gustar más de lo que imagino. Dile a Madge que Cato es muy complicado a veces... es cariñoso y atento, pero también se pone una especie de coraza para asegurarse que nadie le hace daño.

-¿Y por qué hace todo eso? ¿Y quién era esa tal Clove?

-Mmmmm... No sé si debería contarlo...

-Por favor...-ruego.

-Argh. Bueno, Cato es un chico muy muy mujeriego, pero en realidad tiene el corazón sensible, ¿me sigues?-asiento. Ese aspecto de Cato me recuerda a Finnick con Annie-. Bien. La cuestión es que él siempre dejaba claro a las chicas sus intenciones, pero internamente quería empezar algo con ellas, sentar la cabeza... pero ninguna estaba por la labor, así que empezó a salir con auténticas idiotas; hará un año encontró a Clove, la loca de antes. En un principio era amable, divertida y parecía buscar algo más con Cato que solo sexo; él estaba muy ilusionado, se le notaba en la mirada. Al cabo de unos cuantos meses se fueron a vivir juntos y creo que no me equivoco si digo que no he visto a un Cato más feliz en mi vida que cuando estuvo enamorado de Clove. Se veía tan... no sé, tan feliz.

-¿Y qué pasó para que acabaran así?

-¿No lo has oído?-pregunta con una sonrisa irónica-. La muy guarra le puso los cuernos con un compañero de facultad. Bueno, poner los cuernos no sería la palabra adecuada, porque llevaba enrollándose con ese chico desde hacia como dos meses...

-Qué dices... ¿Cómo puede ser alguien así?

-Y aún no he acabado. Después de que Cato se enterara Clove intentó arreglarlo, pero evidentemente él no estaba por la labor. Desde entonces no para de perseguirlo intentando que vuelva con ella y se pone celosísima de cualquier amiga que Cato tenga.

-Dios mío...

-Por eso Cato no quería empezar una relación tan pronto con Madge. Tenía miedo que con ella pasara lo mismo, ¿sabes?

-Lo entiendo, y estoy segura que Madge también, pero no sé si al decir eso le habrá creado unas falsas esperanzas a Madge o algo así.

-Bueno, ahora no podemos saber nada, mejor que lo hablen entre ellos y después ya veremos.

-Sí...-río-. Oye, Peeta respecto a Finnick-

-Lo sé-me interrumpe con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabías que en el lavabo hay una ventana que da al exterior?

-Claro. La ventana da al parque en el que nos sentamos cuando tenemos un descanso-explico.

-¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo-dice-. Mientras estabas fuera con todo lo de la pelea he oído como una chica hablaba por teléfono, y decía que un tal "Finnick" le había pedido una cita y que una tal "Katniss" tenía razón. ¡La chica estaba histérica!

-Típico de Annie...-susurro con una sonrisita

-Sí... Siento mucho haberme puesto así antes, es solo que-

-¿Estabas celoso?-pregunto contenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Psh, no, que va...

-Peeta no tienes que-

-¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien?-grita Plutarch-. Llevas mucho tiempo limpiando el lavabo, ¿ha pasado algo?

Mierda, se me había olvidado que estaba en el trabajo. Vamos, Katniss, piensa algo ya, ¡rápido!

-Ponte la gorra y las gafas. ¡Rápido!-le susurro a Peeta. Él hace lo que le pido y un segundo más tarde ya vuelvo a dirigirme hacia Plutarch

-Sí, sí, estoy bien-contesto abriendo la puerta corrediza y apartando el cartel de "Suelo mojado"-. Después de todo el alboroto, he vuelto y este caballero estaba encerrado en uno de los lavabos, así que he tenido que sacarlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ¿Puedo hacer algo...?

-No, no, tranquilo-contesta Peeta en un tono más grave de lo normal en él-. Esta señorita ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha sacado sin problemas. Muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo-asiente Plutarch-. Bien, Katniss, que este hombre no pague su pedido de hoy como compensación por las molestias causadas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sin problema.

-¡Ah! Y Katniss, por cierto, en la puerta empiezan a juntarse muchos paparazzi... Creo que lo de ese chico, ese tal Cato, los ha traído hasta aquí. ¡En fin! Estos famosillos...

Le dirijo a Peeta una mirada y él solo se muerde el labio intentando contener la risa. Plutarch se va después, no sin antes decirme que vuelva enseguida al trabajo, y me vuelvo a quedar sola con Peeta.

-Genial. Me ves con el uniforme, te ríes y encima la comida te sale gratis...

-¡Soy Peeta Mellark!-bromea.

-Serás todo lo Peeta Mellark que quieras, pero eso te lo has ganado gracias a mi fabulosa inventiva...

-Lo que tú digas... Pero ahora, ¿cómo narices voy a salir de aquí?-pregunta con algo de ansiedad.

-Ya te han reconocido muchas veces...

-Sí, pero no quiero que _esta_ cafetería esté llena de paparazzis todo el rato. Ya han visto a Cato, así que imagínate si me ven a mí también. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Intento organizar mis pensamientos durante un segundo. Peeta tiene que salir sin ser visto. La única entrada es la que está llena de paparazzis. No, Katniss. La única entrada no. Piensa en la entrada por la que salís los trabajadores cada vez que tenéis un descanso, la que da al parque.

-Espera aquí.

Salgo del lavabo y disimuladamente voy hacia la puerta de servicio, la abro, salgo y compruebo que no hay paparazzis a la vista. Después vuelvo al lavabo y le digo a Peeta:

-Sígueme.

Peeta se coloca detrás de mí y, por suerte, los clientes aún están demasiado exaltados por la aparición de Cato que no se dan cuenta que Peeta está aquí también, así que llegamos a la puerta sin problemas. Cuando ya estamos ambos fuera, respiramos por fin tranquilos.

-Esto parece misión imposible-digo.

-¿Misión imposible? ¡Misión imposible son otras cosas!-exclama-. Esto ha sido divertido.

-¿Qué hacías antes de conocerme? ¿Coser vestiditos?-bromeo.

-Algo así.

Oigo un plato romperse justo cuando voy a contestarle, y recuerdo que tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Tengo que volver dentro... ¿hablamos después?

-Claro-responde-. Y, de verdad, el collar te queda muy bien.

-No me lo quitaré nunca.-replico antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y volver a la cafetería.

¡Vaya turno más movidito!

**X.**

La semana va pasando y Peeta y yo quedamos casi cada día. Cuando no estamos juntos, nos enviamos mensajes todo el rato o hablamos por Skype.

-_Vaya semanita...-_me dice Peeta una tarde a través de la pantalla.

-¡Y que lo digas!

Creo que ha sido la semana más loca de toda mi vida. La declaración pública de Cato llamó relativamente poco la atención, menos mal. Por suerte, los clientes no hicieron fotos ni videos de lo ocurrido, sino que simplemente algún idiota llamó a los paparazzis para que fueran a las puertas del local, pero él ya se había ido, así que solo han podido especular sobre lo que pasó de verdad y no tienen ninguna pista o prueba. ¡Aleluya!

-¡_Me encantó tu forma de escapar de la cafetería!_-exclama riendo-. _Aunque de todos modos y por la forma en que girabas la cabeza todo el rato, creo que has visto demasiadas películas de espías. _

-¿Tú has hecho alguna película de espías?

-_No._

-¡Pues háblame cuando hayas hecho alguna!-bromeo-. ¡Esa sí que la veré, y además me emocionaré al verla!

Peeta sonríe pero se queda callado.

-¿Hola? ¿Peeeeta? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

_-¡Me has dicho que te hable cuando haya hecho alguna!-_dice sacando la lengua.

-¡Pero eso no vale! ¡Pff! ¡Estás loco!

_-Como alguien que yo me sé..._

-¡Calla!

-¡Katniss!-me llama Madge desde la cocina-. ¡Ven, _porfa_!

-Espera un momento Peeta, que Madge reclama mis atenciones.

Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, cabeza loca?

-Dos cosas. Una, mudarnos a Los Ángeles es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca. He dicho. Y dos, ¿te apetece venir a una fiesta hoy por la noche?

-Dos cosas. Una, tienes toda la razón del universo-digo sonriendo-. Y dos, ¿qué fiesta?

-Dos cosas. Una, lo sé. Siempre tengo razón, soy así de maravillosa-afirma en un tono repipi nada propio de ella-. Y dos, hacen una fiesta en la peluquería. Apartan las sillas y todo eso, ponen música, hay bebida... Es una pasada, cada "x" tiempo hacen una fiesta para unir al personal, o eso dice Cinna.

Asiento. Madge no ha parado de decir cosas bonitas de su puesto de trabajo, y creo que ha hecho muy buenas migas con todos sus compañeros, pero no sé... creo que voy a estar un poco _fuera de lugar. _

-No sé...

-¡Vamos, Katniss! ¡Es viernes! ¿Qué otra cosa vas a hacer?

-Pero no conozco a nadie y-

-¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado decírtelo! Cato también viene, le pregunté a Cinna si podíamos llevar invitados y me dijo que sí, y después una cosa llevó a la otra y me acabó sonsacando quien era el chico que me gustaba. La verdad es que todos los de la peluquería ya lo saben, pero me han prometido que no se lo contarán a nadie, así que no me ha parecido mal que venga y no sé, ¡si quieres también puedes llevar a Peeta! Son súper amables, y te aseguro que no dirán nada de nada.

Me lo pienso durante un segundo y después abrazo a Madge.

-¡Gracias! ¡Qué guay! ¡Ahora mismo se lo voy a decir!

Vuelvo corriendo a mi habitación y veo a Peeta aún ocupando toda mi pantalla, con una mano en la mejilla y la otra en el ratón, aparentemente aburrido.

-Creo que alguien se aburre mucho...-digo mientras me siento en la silla.

-¡_Ahora ya no!-_exclama-. _¿Qué __quería Madge?_

-Nada, nada, explicarme las nuevas posturas que ha probado con Cato...

Peeta pone una mueca de asco y al cabo de un segundo pregunta:

_-¿En serio__?_

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba bromeando! Dios, eres tan ingenuo...-río-. Me ha propuesto ir a una fiesta en la peluquería donde trabaja. Música, buena gente... ¿no suena mal, no?

_-¡Suena genial! ¡Pásatelo bien y no tires copas encima de chicos pobres e indefen__sos como yo!_

_-_Ja-ja. Bueno, la verdad es que me estaba preguntando si, bueno, si querías venir conmigo. Creo que te debo una noche de fiesta, ¿no? ¡Qué mejor que hoy para comprobar si te vuelvo a tirar la copa por encima!

_-¡SÍ!-_se aclara la garganta-. _Quiero decir, deja que mire en mi agenda...-_Abre la palma de la mano y finge pasar unas páginas de aire; se pone unas gafas de sol y se las coloca bien como si fueran monóculos o algo así. Después suspira, se saca las gafas con elegancia fingida y cierra la mano-. _Sí, definitivamente esta noche estoy libre._

-Madre mía, Peeta...-sonrío-. ¡En fin! Estás loco y no hay más que hablar.

-_Yo también creo que estoy loco...-_suspira por lo bajo-. _¿A qué hora quedamos?_

-Espera.

Sin levantarme de la silla suelto un grito casi gutural:

-¡MADGE! ¡¿A QUÉ HORA ES LA FIESTA?!

-¡EMPIEZA A LAS 10! ¡HE QUEDADO CON CATO A LAS DIEZ MENOS CUARTO, QUE PEETA VENGA CON ÉL!

-¡VALE!

Vuelvo a mirar a la pantalla y compruebo que Peeta se está partiendo de risa, literalmente.

-Ven con Cato a las diez menos cuarto,_ s'ill vous plait. _

-_Vale_-ríe-. _¡Pues nos vemos en un ratito! ¡Te dejo que tengo que ir a ponerme guapo!_

-¡Pero si siempre estás guapo!-digo con sinceridad. Mierda, otra vez mi boca hablando sin que mi cerebro haga de filtro o algo así. Bien por ti, Katniss.

_-Bueno, pues si tú me lo dices será verdad... ¡Pero hoy quiero causar una buena impresión a las señoritas!_

Los celos me vuelven a comer por dentro. ¿Qué le quiere causar una buena impresión a las señoritas? ¿Pretende ir al bar a ligar? ¿Lo he confundido todo y solo me considera una buena amiga? Joder, mierda, me cago en todo lo cagable y todos los tacos que vienen después.

-Ehm, vale... Pues nos vemos luego.

-¡Un beso, ¡preciosa!

-Otro para ti, súper estrella.

Cierro Skype y me quedo mirando la pantalla. Son las 7 de la tarde. Muy bien, ¿con que quiere que juguemos a estar más o menos guapos? Perfecto. Pues a ese juego yo soy la mejor.

Me meto en la ducha y me lavo a conciencia todo el cuerpo, en especial el pelo. Cuando salgo, me pongo una crema alisadora de Madge (espero que no se entere o me mata) y me seco el pelo con calma. Las 8 y media. Joder, me he secado el pelo con demasiada calma. Vale, aún tengo una hora y cuarto. Calma. Relax. Aún tienes tiempo. Me repaso la depilación de las piernas una vez más y vuelvo a la habitación para vestirme (OUTFIT 8). Para cuando he acabado, ya son las 9 y cuarto. Menos mal que casi no me maquillo. Me pongo los polvos y el corrector de granos (o imperfecciones, como quieren llamarlos ahora, la cual cosa me parece la gilipollez más grande del universo, por cierto) la sombra de ojos, el eyeliner y el rímel. Con este maquillaje soy yo como siempre; no me cambia la cara ni me la trastoca completamente, lo cual me deja un poco decepcionada. ¿Qué opciones tengo enfrente a todas esas chicas que estarán hoy en la fiesta y que saben arreglarse a la perfección? No estoy maquillada de manera especial, simplemente voy como siempre en un día cualquiera... Claramente mi plan de deslumbrar a Peeta ha fracasado, pero en fin, ya son las nueve y media y aún tengo que cenar. Madge, como no, sigue en su cuarto poniéndose guapa como solo ella sabe hacer, así que me preparo una comida rápida y espero. Cuando me siento en la cocina para comer algo, el interfono suena. Peeta y Cato, equipo puntual en acción desde el verano de 2012. Engullo la comida con rapidez y me lavo los dientes de una pasada en un tiempo record antes de contestar al interfono:

-¿Sí?-contesto al interfono.

_-¡Somos nosotros! Venga, ¡bajad ya!_-me responde la voz de Cato.

-¡Ya vamos, ya vamos!

Cuelgo y agarro mi bolso.

-¡Madge! ¡Están abajo!

-¡Mierda! ¡Aún no estoy lista! Baja tu y diles que estaré lista en 5 minutos, ¡entretenlos un ratito!

-¡Vale, vale!

Cuando llego a la calle me encuentro con la ya conocida estampa que me para el corazón. Peeta apoyado en su coche con una media sonrisa es definitivamente una imagen que quiero ver cada día. Me dirijo hacia él y cuando me ve me dedica una sonrisa.

-Vaya...-dice dándome un golpecito en la gorra-. Parece que le he pegado a alguien me afición por este complemento.

-Lo que tú digas-murmuro antes de abrazarlo una vez más, dejándome embriagar por su perfume.

-Estás muy guapa-me susurra al oído.

-No es cierto-contesto en el mismo tono, aún atrapada por sus brazos-. Llevo la misma ropa de siempre y el mismo maquillaje de siempre.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo me he referido a _hoy?_ Tú siempre estás muy guapa, ya lo sabes.

Alguien carraspea a nuestras espaldas y rompemos el abrazo.

-¡Hola, Katniss!-grita Cato. Dios, a veces me gustaría matarlo.

Cuando me giro para saludarlo capto de refilón los ojos de Peeta. Si las miradas matasen, Cato estaría muerto. Al instante y sin compasión.

-Hola Cato, ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien, bien, no me puedo quejar-responde con una sonrisa. ¡Y tanto que no se puede quejar! Ya lo sé yo bien, ¡que casi cada noche los he oído _disfrutar _a través de la pared!

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Oye, ¿Y Madge?

-Me ha dicho que bajará en 5 minutos, así que sentaros en el coche y relajaros que esto va para largo-digo. Ellos se ríen como si se pensaran que estoy bromeando, pero cuando Madge baja al cabo de un cuarto de hora me dedican una mirada que interpreto como:

_Madre. Mía. _

Como Madge ha llegado tarde y su peluquería está bastante lejos de casa, cuando entramos en la fiesta todo el mundo ha llegado ya y la música suena a toda pastilla.

-¡Madge!-saluda una chica con el pelo teñido de un color muy chillón y con distintos tatuajes por todo el cuerpo-. ¡Pensaba que no venias!

-¡Claro que vengo Octavia! ¡No me perdería esto por nada del mundo! Bueno, voy a hacer las presentaciones. En primer lugar, este es el chico del que te he hablado, Cato.

-¡Encantada!-exclama ella. Me quedo bastante sorprendida ante su reacción. No ha hiperventilado, no se ha quedado flipando, no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal. Simplemente lo ha saludado como si fuera un chico cualquiera... y eso a Cato le ha encantado, está claro.

-El gusto es mío-asegura él.

-¡Oh, Madge nos ha hablado _mucho _de ti! ¡Trátala bien, eh!

-Bueno, bueno-interrumpe mi amiga antes que Cato pueda contestar-. Esta es mi mejor amiga, Katniss.

-Hola-digo algo tímida-. Encantada.

-¡El gusto es mío!-dice ella-. ¡Madge también nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti! ¿De verdad saltabas por tu ventana del segundo piso para irte de fiesta cuando eras más pequeña?

-Sí, sí, es cierto-confieso sonrojándome. Joder, Madge no calla ni debajo del agua.

-¡Qué pasada! ¡Ah! Y bueno, ¡tú eres Peeta!-dice señalándole con el dedo-. Te digo lo mismo que a Cato, ¡eh!

Me quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el estómago me da un vuelco cuando Peeta coloca un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y afirma:

-La trataré bien, tranquila.

¿Peeta acaba de...? Este chico me va a volver loca, o mejor dicho... lo ha hecho ya.

La fiesta sigue avanzando y voy conociendo a los miembros de la peluquería de Madge. Todos son muy simpáticos y extravagantes, pero lo que realmente me fascina es la forma en la que tratan a Cato y Peeta. No les dedican atención especial. Les cobran las copas como a todo el mundo y les dejan su espacio personal, cosa que hace felices a las dos _pequeñas _estrellas de Hollywood que no paran de bailar y de cantar las canciones como si la vida les fuera en ello. De repente, la música rápida para y empieza a sonar "Someone like you" de Adele. Peeta se gira hacia mí y me agarra la mano mandando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Pega su cuerpo el mío y susurra:

-¿Bailas?

Y yo solo soy capaz de contestar:

-Claro.

Me coloca las manos en la cintura y yo coloco los brazos detrás de su cuello mientras empieza a balancearnos suavemente. Se podría decir que apenas nos movemos, simplemente nos balanceamos adelante y atrás mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. No hablamos, no intercambiamos ni una sola palabra. Eso ahora sobra. Siento que el mundo desaparece bajo mis pies, que las personas a nuestro alrededor se van y que solo existimos Peeta y yo. Me pongo de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla como aquella vez en su casa, y cuando me he separo y al igual que pasó en su casa... Cato vuelve a interrumpir tropezando con sus propios pies y tirando parte de su copa sobre la chaqueta de Peeta.

-¡Joder, Cato! ¡Joder!

-Shhh... Vas a despertar a la gente...

-¿Qué gente? ¿Qué dices?-pregunta Peeta.

-La geeeeeente-exclama abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando los brazos para después empezar a reír como un loco. Madge aparece entonces detrás de él y se disculpa con nosotros.

-Lo siento, está un poco borracho-asegura riéndose-. Ahora mismo cogemos un taxi y volvemos a casa, porque así no puede conducir.

Mi amiga se despide de todos sus compañeros y sale de la peluquería, así que Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Oye... ¿nos vamos? Me siento un poco rara estando aquí sin Madge.

-Sí, sí. Pero solo son las tres... ¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?-pregunta. No tardo ni un segundo en contestar:

-¡Sí! Pero, eh, ¿dónde vamos? Todo está cerrado a estas horas...

-Tengo una idea genial, vamos, ven conmigo-dice alargando la mano hacia mí. Vuelvo a poner en contacto su mano con la mía y, de nuevo, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Sonrío. ¿Es consciente de todas las sensaciones que me provoca simplemente con un roce?

Seguimos cogidos de la mano mientras andamos hacia su coche, y cuando me suelta para sentarse en el asiento del piloto siento un gran vacío en mi interior, como si algo se congelara dentro de mí.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-pregunto al ver cómo pasan las calles de L.A a mi lado.

-La última vez que hicimos esto no te lo dije y acabaste yendo a un sitio que te morías por ver. Confía en mi, ¿vale?

-Vaaale...

Nos quedamos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta que un olor conocido me golpea. Es brisa marina.

-¿El mar...? ¿Vamos a la playa?

Peeta asiente con una sonrisa.

-Cuando fuimos al paseo de la fama te quería llevar también a la playa, pero se hizo tarde y no llevábamos la ropa adecuada, ¿recuerdas?-asiento-. Bueno, la verdad es que ahora seguimos sin llevar la ropa adecuada, pero tengo mantas en el coche que nos pueden servir para taparnos y no pasar frío.

-Me encanta la idea, Peeta...

-¿De verdad?-pregunta ilusionado.

-De verdad. Me recuerda a mi padre. Era un gran nadador, ¿sabes? Muchísimas gracias...

-De nada, preciosa.

Peeta aparca el coche enseguida y andamos por la arena cogidos de la mano de nuevo. Evidentemente la playa está vacía, así que no tenemos problemas en encontrar sitio. Me saco las bambas y me siento en la orilla lo bastante cerca del agua como para que las olas mojen mis pies. Tal y como me había dicho, en la playa de Los Ángeles hace bastante frio, y a los 5 minutos ya tengo la piel de gallina; Peeta se da cuenta enseguida y desenrolla la manta, abrazándonos a los dos con ella, como si fuera nuestro pequeño caparazón.

-Esto es precioso...

-Sí, lo es. Amanecerá dentro de relativamente poco, ¿quieres quedarte a verlo?

-¡Pero desde aquí no veremos como el sol se alza!

-Bueeeno, pero si veremos cómo se hace de día poquito a poco, ¡señorita quejica!

Le saco la lengua y después susurro:

-Gracias por esto...

-Gracias a ti, Katniss-Toma aire y después sigue hablando-. ¿Te acuerdas antes, en la fiesta, cuando ha sonado la canción de Adele?

-Sí-contesto. Recuerdo lo juntos que estábamos, lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios, la sensación de que el mundo desaparecía...

-En parte podría dedicarte esa canción-musita

-¿En parte?-pregunto confundida.

-Sí. En realidad esa canción habla sobre una ruptura, así que no me gustaría dedicártela entera, ¿sabes?... Pero si podría dedicarte esa frase, la frase principal. Hace algo más de un mes no podía ni imaginarme que podría encontrar a alguien como tú. Eres genial y me encanta todo lo que haces y dices. Me haces reír como nadie lo ha hecho nunca, y cada vez que te veo se me acelera el corazón como nunca pensé que podía pasarme.

-Peeta, yo...

-Shh, déjame a acabar, ¿vale?

Asiento ligeramente y vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo, eh... quería llevarte a la playa porque aquí es donde siempre había soñado que traería a la chica de mis sueños. Nunca me había sentido con nadie como me siento contigo, y este era un momento que quería compartir a tu lado…

Y es ahora cuando ya no puedo aguantar más y hago lo que todo mi cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos desde hace _algo más de un mes_. Y entonces sé que es el momento perfecto y el sitio perfecto. El motivo por el cual todo el rato nos interrumpian era porque _este _debía ser el momento en el que sucediera, en medio de esta playa desierta en plena noche, debajo de las estrellas. Levanto la cabeza para solventar los pocos centímetros que nos separan y no puedo pensar en nada más que no sean él y sus labios. Sus labios que, al cabo de un segundo, rozan los míos haciéndome sentir en el cielo. Las mariposas que se habían adueñado de mi durante todo este tiempo y que pensaba que eran increíbles, deciden que es el momento idóneo para explotar y empiezan a colonizar todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome creer que soy capaz de flotar y de volar. Nuestros labios se empiezan a mover como si fueran solo uno y me doy cuenta que encajamos a la perfección, que somos como dos piezas de un puzle que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Es un beso temeroso al principio, algo avergonzado, como todos los primeros besos, pero cuando empieza a corresponderme y noto que Peeta sonríe a través del beso yo empiezo a hacer lo mismo, a sonreír, porque ahora mismo, y lo digo sin ninguna duda, soy la persona más feliz del universo.

Al final, nuestros labios deciden que es hora de separarse, por ahora, y Peeta y yo nos volvemos a mirar a los ojos durante unos segundos antes que él decida darme un besito en la punta de la nariz y después empiece a acariciarme la mejilla.

-No tienes ni idea de todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando este momento...

Sonrío como una estúpida y vuelvo a besarlo. Contenta, alegre, satisfecha, radiante, dichosa, risueña, complacida, encantada... _feliz_. Volvemos a encontrarnos en un beso dulce, lleno de cariño y esta vez ya no hay dudas ni vergüenza, ni siquiera en los primeros segundos. Enredo mis manos en su pelo atrayéndolo aún más hacia mí y él coloca su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. Cuando volvemos a separarnos nos quedamos unidos por la frente y su mano, que sigue acariciándome como si eso fuese todo lo que quisiera hacer en su vida.

-Te quiero mucho.

Y entonces el globo de emociones que tengo en el pecho se hace aún más fuerte y las palabras se me quedan atragantadas en la boca. Intento decirle que yo también lo quiero mucho, que lo quiero más de lo que jamás había querido a nadie y que no quiero dejarlo escapar jamás, pero las emociones y los sentimientos me abruman y me secan la garganta, impidiéndome pronunciar ni una sola palabra, así que lo vuelvo a atraer hacia mí y lo beso una vez más.

¿Cómo es posible que cada beso me parezca mejor que el anterior?

Al final, su contacto parece tranquilizarme un poco, y mientras el deposita un cálido beso en mi frente digo con voz alta y clara:

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

Peeta se aparta de mí y me mira con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-¿De verdad?

-No, te lo estoy diciendo porque sí-bromeo-. Yo también llevo muchísimo tiempo esperando este momento, ¡hasta he soñado con esto y todo!-admito sonrojándome-. Estoy intentando encontrar las palabras justas para describir como me siento ahora, pero estoy como en shock, enserio…

-¿Estás demasiado en shock como para besarme otra vez?-pregunta antes de inclinarse para volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Peeta y yo pasamos todo el rato que podemos hablando y, para que negarlo, besándonos, pero al final y después de todas las emociones que he vivido hoy, me acabo quedando dormida en su falda.

-Eh, eh…-me susurra al oído antes de darme otro besito en los labios-. Dios, me encanta hacer esto.

-Y a mí me encanta despertarme así-confieso-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pensé que te gustaría ver el amanecer de Los Ángeles-me contesta con una sonrisa.

Me levanto de sus rodillas y me enderezo. El sol sale a nuestras espaldas, es cierto, pero es maravilloso ver como poco a poco el mundo se va iluminando, dando a luz un nuevo día.

-Esto es precioso.

-No más que tú…-susurra mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me abraza con fuerza. ¿Algún día me acostumbraré a las mariposas que están en mi estómago cada vez que me abraza, me besa, o me toca de algún modo? Espero que no.

-Quédate siempre a mi lado-ruego después de darle otro beso.

-Siempre.

Observamos el amanecer en silencio hasta que algunos madrugadores empiezan a pasearse por la playa y decidimos que es hora de irnos.

Todo el trayecto en coche hasta mi casa está acompañado de miradas a escondidas y sonrisitas tontas hasta que el final Peeta suelta una mano del volante y me agarra la mano, cosa que me arranca un suspiro y que provoca una carcajada en él.

¿Es posible que los músculos te duelan después de tanto sonreír? Creo que sí. ¡A mí me duelen!

Cuando llegamos a casa estoy más cansada que nunca, pero a la vez no me quiero separar de él. Suelto otro sonoro suspiro y salgo del coche justo detrás de Peeta. Entrelazo los brazos detrás del cuello de Peeta y coloco sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo una sesión de fotos a las 10.

-¿Y no has dormido nada?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Quería estar contigo-contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres impresionante, de verdad.

-El otro día te jugaste el puesto de trabajo conmigo mintiendo a tu jefe, e incluso te pediste un día libre para venir a mi Premiere, así que creo que tú eres aquí la impresionante-dice antes de besarme una vez más. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado sin sus besos? ¿Un cuarto de hora? ¿Media hora? Pues ya los echaba de menos.

-Te quiero…-musito nada más separarme de él.

-Y yo a ti también, preciosa.

Nos damos un último beso antes que Peeta vuelva a subir al coche y desaparezca entre la jungla de Los Ángeles. Miro el reloj. Las 7 de la mañana. Wow. Que sea domingo y que esté despierta a esta hora es todo un récord mundial. Mientras subo las escaleras para llegar a casa me encuentro con la viejita toca-narices, que empieza a decirme que soy una maleducada por llegar a estas horas con la ropa con la que me fui ayer _¿cómo coño lo sabe?, _pero estoy en mi nube de felicidad y simplemente contesto un:

-Buenos días a usted también.

Y sigo subiendo.

Al cabo de dos segundos ya estoy en casa, cierro la puerta con cuidado y me dirjo hacia mi habitación para meterme en la cama, pero me encuentro a Madge en el comedor.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?!-me grita-. Te he llamado como 20 veces y no me has contestado, ¿tú sabes lo preocupada que he estado?-Entonces se fija en mi con más detenimiento y la boca se le abre de golpe-. Espera, esa sonrisita… -Sonrío aún más y bajo la mirada, lo que confirma sus sospechas-. ¡DIOS! ¡Os habéis besado, ¿verdad?! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!

Madge empieza a botar y a dar saltos por toda la casa gritando ¡Por fin, por fin, por fin! Y al final yo también empiezo a chillar con ella, desahogando todas las emociones que he sentido en las pasadas horas. De repente y al cabo de unos cuantos (muchos) minutos, el móvil de Madge empieza a vibrar.

-¿Es Cato?-pregunto.

-No-dice con una sonrisa enorme-. Es Peeta.

-¿Peeta te está llamando?

-No, Peeta ha tuiteado algo…-dice mientras me pasa el teléfono.

**Peeta Mellark ( PeetaMellark.74); **_**La mejor noche de mi vida, ¡sin duda! ¡Ahora a coger fuerzas para repetirla, y repetirla para siempre!**_

Y adjuntado hay una foto del amanecer, supongo que tomada justo antes despertarme esta mañana. Y esta vez no tengo ninguna duda, el tuit va dirigido exclusivamente a mí.

Peeta y yo. Juntos. Por fin.

* * *

_Sé lo que estáis pensando! POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIN! *_* Me ha costado muchisisisisismo escribir el beso y las partes "posteriores" pero espero que os haya gustado! *_*_

_Recibí un review que me pedía unos adelantos y no "review's time". ¿A vosotros que os parece? Os gustan los review's time o los queréis en privado? De todos modos, adelantos no puedo ponerlos porque los capítulos los voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, así que cuando publico uno no tengo escrito (aún) el siguiente. De cualquier forma, en Twitter voy publicando adelantos de los capis mientras los escribo, si os sirve :3_

_No puedo despedirme sin agradecer a: __**Koyuki Betts**__ por su MARAVILLOSO dibujo de L.A! Me ha encantado! *_* (Ahora te contesto el PM en cuanto publique!) _

_Y tampoco puedo irme sin dedicar este capítulo a: __**Carlos**__, por sus increibles consejos y su Ipod mientras paseabamos por gracia y cuya experiencia propia ha servido de base para los pancakes (JAJAJAJAJA), a __**Yumiiyumyum**__ y a __**A.M Darling**__ por su idea del POV de Finnick que espero que os haya gustado y a yumi también por poner mi dibujo de icono… estás loca y me encantas! *_* a __**Caroline Kinomoto**__ por su idea del Peeta celoso, espero que te haya gustado también :3 Y a __**otra lectora anónima la cual no me apunté su nombre**__ (lo sé, soy una cabeza loca! Si reconoces tu idea, dimelo y te dedico por todo lo alto el próximo capi!) por desgracia pero que espero que aún esté leyendo esto y que sugirió que Madge estuviera en una pelea y que Katniss la defendiera. Espero que a todos os hayan gustado la forma en la que han quedado vuestras ideas y ¡GRACIAS! Por hacer posible este capi! ¡También se lo dedico a __**Koyuki Betts**__ por su dibujo!_

_Y una penúltima dedicación a todos __**los seguidores de Twitter**__ :33333 En el próximo capi haré una dedicatoria más extensa para vosotros, lo prometo! Y a __**FallingLove15 y Cassiecisneros **__que son mis adivinas particulares y adivinaron casi TODO lo de este cap! Una pasada! *_*_

_Antes de hacer el review's time, me gustaria (y ya acabo) agradecer también a todas las personas que han puesto en alerts/favoritos esta historia. Muchas gracias:_

**_A.M. Darling/Aiitaniitaaa_****_/_**annathgfan**_/_**Annie Mellark**_/_**ashvaniva**_/_**Avstew**_/_**Barbie Horan Mellark beatrice013**_/_**bellsten cullen**_/_**Bluemachine**_/_**CarlaMellark**_/_**Cassiecisneros**_/_**ConyFarias**_/_**EriqitaPotterGranger FallingLove15**_/_**Fran Weasley**_/_**fuckingeuphoric**_/_**hopemelody**_/_**Irina Monteith**_/_**jutresca**_/_**kenigal**_/_**Kurimu Shiroyuki**_/_**La chica sin pan**_/_**lgandara**_/_**michsb**_/_**Micro-stars**_/_**minafan**_/_**Mockingjay Forever**_/_**Mss Mystery natalia2296**_/_**ns3cullen**_/_**.9**_/_**shakty Mellark Everdeen**_/_**Snellie90**_/_**SweetyWeasleyBass**_/_**Thegirlwithoutname Val Swiftie**_/_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_/_**valentina 8**_/_**valeria1320**_/_**Whiz Knightley**_/_**Yaimaria**_/_**yumiiyumyum akatsuki84**_/_**Andy Pandis**_/_**Coraline Kinomoto**_/_**CristinaB**_/_**Danichansessho**_/_**DiiannaStar304**_/_**Entdeckerin FluoR0**_/_**_Juulii****__/_Katniss Ainsworth**_/_**_LuluPotterWeasly****__/__natalia2296****__/__Scarlet Tianuciul****__/__shey1vampy****__/__valeria1320****__/__Xiao Kuroro Yue****__/__Yuki Ai Ne_

Y ahora sí

**Review's Time! :D**

_**BelaTHG **_Jajajaja, me encanta el verbo, ¡a reviewear! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en el otro capi, pero ahora ya vuelvo a actualizar con normalidad :3 Respecto a tu sugerencia, la verdad es que si que daría mucha emoción, pero no estoy demasiado a favor de los embarazos adolescentes (solo tienen 18 años y toda la vida por delante!) así que por ahora los dejaremos tener sexo seguro y ser felices en su mundo sexual (¿) XDD Pero ya vendrá el drama y el protagonismo de estos dos, te lo aseguro :3 JAJJAJA me encanta tu poker face cuando lo de "Cómeme la polla" XD Espero que te haya gustado también este capi y mi reviespuesta (JAJAJAJA Me encanta, me encantas!)

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_Jajajaja! Me alegro que te guste el fic! A mi me alegras el dia con tus reviews, te lo aseguro :333 Espero que te haya gustado el Peeta celoso y que te haya gustado el capi e.e JAJAJAJ Un besazo y muchísimas gracias!

_**Kyxar **_¿Más rápido? Ya me presionas en la vida real, por Facebook y ahora por aquí, ¿infiltrado? Tsss tu tienes primicias exclusivas, asi que Shhh Vaaaa love yaa char-lee!

_**Whiz Knightley**_ Hola y bienvenida! :3 Muchas gracias por tus ideas y tu review, eso antes que nada :3 Ya he metido a Clove en la historia, espero que te haya gustado :3 Y respecto a Haymitch, aparecerá próximamente! Ya veremos como e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu review! Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado este capi! .3

_**FoxfaceTHG **_Hola! :D Muchas gracias por tu review foxface :3 Respecto a lo de los Outfits nunca me lo había planteado, pero es algo que haré de ahora en adelante, te lo aseguro! Muchisimas gracias por tu idea, es buenísima! *_* Un besazo, espero que te haya gustado el capi!

_**Barbie Horan Mellark**_ Hola y bienvenida! :3 No te preocupes por lo de los reviews anteriores! :3 Muchisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad! Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario de "dar saltitos en la silla como si estuviera viendo a one direction" ¿De verdad? Dios, me has alegrado el dia, es una pasada que me compares con ellos! . Katniss y Peeta estan absolutamente coladitos, como dices, pero por suerte ya han descubierto sus sentimientos . Y es una pena que quitaran a Madge… pero en fin, ahora ya está hecho :( Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado el capi! -3

_**Aysa**_ Hola Aysa! Antes que nada, respondí un tuit tuyo (o eso creo, que eras tu!) Espero que lo vieras :333 Pues mi amigo (momento celestina total! JAJAJAJA) es como una especie de mejor amigo para mi, vive también en Barcelona y tiene 17 años. Tiene el pelo castaño y nosé :3 JAJAJAJ Es Peeta total, incluso llama a la chica que le gusta preciosa, y ya lo hacia antes de leer los libros! (Sí, también es fan de LJDH *_*) Y claro que eres simpatica! JAJAJAJAJA! Por cierto, quería preguntarte esto antes pero no sé como ponerme en contacto contigo TT ¡¿Cuándo es tu cumple?! Espero haber llegado a tiempo y creo que me has dado una idea genial apra el próximo capi! Espero que me contestes temprano y así me dará tiempo a hacer el capi y publicarlo a tiempo! :3 ¿Eres pastelera? *FANGIRLING* OMG COMO PEETA! JAJAJAJA Gale aparecerá pero no como típico celosín porque como dices el tema está muy trillado, pero ya verás e.e Y sí que tengo un tatuaje! *_* Tengo uno en la pierna como Katniss (de echo, y aunque me dé algo de vergüenza admitirlo, esta Katniss es una especie de "encarnación" XD mía xD) tengo unas cintas que se entrelazan y debajo la palabra "Fortaleza" en inglés :3 Planeo hacerme más pronto :333 Espero que te hagas cuenta para que podamos hablar mejor! Un besazo y mil gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi! :3

_**Cachilapo**_ Jajajaja! Por fin se han besado! ¡ALELUYA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Finnick y Annie van de camino a formalizar su relación como dices, y muy buena idea lo de Prim, me lo apunto también! :3333 Espero que te haya gustado este capi-milagro por decirlo de algún modo, JAJAJJ! Un besazo!

_**yumiiyumyum**_ ¡NO! TU ICONO KIADFGHA MORIRÉÉÉÉÉ! PERO COMO PONES MI DIBUJO! JAJAJAJAJ DIOOOS, ME ENCANTAS ANGIE! YA LO SABES JGADLIHU Estoy fangirleando mucho, mucho, mucho! Veremos a Finnick cantar… y creo que todos sabemos que canción cantara… cof cof I'm sexy… cof cof and I know it… e.e JAJJAAJJA Ahora Carlos ya sabe lo que significa REAL. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!*_* ME HA FALTADO LO DE BIGOTES :((((((( Me siento decepcionada conmigo misma TT Pero lo pondré en un futuro… tu ya sabes e.e JAJAJAJAJAJAJA P.D: BEEESO BEEESO BEEESO! AAARGH ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! *_*

_**Wings**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Me encantas! *_* Espero que ya no te tengan que llevar al psicólogo, porque POR FIN se besaron *_* Me alegro que te haya gustado lo del collar *_* Katniss cantará en el karaoke… quien sabe.. e.e JAJAJAJA! (Soy mala, perdóname) D: Y ya veremos que pasa con Johanna y Prim cuando conozcan a Peeta… situación interesante, sin duda e.e Kat conocerá a Rue y a Cinna, eso seguro! En un principio los iba a conocer "hoy" en la fiesta, pero Kat estaba demasiado liada con… otras cosas e.e La boda de Johanna es en un par de semanas y aun no ha salido el nombre del novio… e.e JAJAJAJ! Espero que te guste este capi, enseiro! Un besazo!

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ Antes que nada perdón por la actualización tardia del último capiD: Pero ahora ya actualizo normal :33 En el capi anterior esperabas que se besaran… pero ahora ya está aquí ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA :3 (estoy loca TT) Respecto a lo de los paparazzi parece que, de momento, dejan a la parejita tranquila, pero después… muahahahahahahahah! Espero que te haya gustado el capi Coraline! . Un besazo!

_**Mariiana**_ Hola de nuevo Mariiana! :D Espero que te haya gustado también este capi! Un besazooo! *_*

_**LunaTHG**_ Antes de contestarte el review me gustaría decirte que siento mucho tu perdida… De verdad si necesitas cualquier cosa hablame de el modo que sea y estaré ahí para escucharte! :) Tranquila que yo nunca abandonaré esta historia, ¡eso jamás! :D Me has dejado sin palabras con tu review… gracias a ti por ser tan encantadora y maravillosa! Tu si que me subes el ánimo! Peeta y Katniss ya estan juntos… *_* Y gracias de nuevo a TI por estar ahí capitulo tras capitulo! Un beso enorme Luna! .3

_**catniphutcherson95**_ Hola! Espero que la espera te valiera la pena con el capi anterior y con este también! *_* Jajajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado este capi con el beso :') Awww! Un besazo enorme para ti! (Espero que tus uñas estén bien, por cierto! JAJAJAJ! )

_**Flor**_ El beso no tardó demasiado más e.e Jajajajajaja! Internamente sentía que debía dejarles a ambos tiempo para que se gustaran de verdad y para que tontearan tranquilos… Creo que se han dado el beso en el momento justo! *_* Bueno, de momento no me he pasado el finde bailando (JAJAJAJAJAJ bueno, en parte si porque fui a las fiestas de Gracia, un barrio de Barcelona y estuve bailando como una idiota, pero ya me entiendes xD) porque aun no llegué a los 200 (me faltan tres D: ) pero espero llegar pronto :333 Yo no he visto fotos de los teachers TT Apenas las típicas de Tumblr que me… me han dejado sin palabras *_* Está guapo no, lo siguiente *_* Un besazo enorme Flor, espero que te haya gustado!

_**Kurimu Shiroyuki**_ JAJAJAJ! No, no lo hice a posta! D: (Bueno, un poquito…. . JAJAJAJAJ) Estoy loca, dios, tengo un problema de verdad xD Espero que te haya gustado el beso, si te soy sincera a mi no me termina de convencer D: Pero es lo mejor que he sabido hacer! D: Respecto a tu pregunta, habrá cosas de color de rosa pero también habrá drama en un futuro! Ya veremos que pasa :3 JAJAJAJ! Un besazo, espero que te haya gustado y haber actualizado rápido!

_**Yaimaria**_ Hola de nuevo! Si, lamentablemente en el capi anterior no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos… pero ahora si e.e Espero que te haya gustado este capi con el beso! Un besazo muy fuerte para ti! *_*

_**Peetaman **_Hola! :D Espero haber actualizado lo suficientemente rápido! Un beso muy fuerte, espero que te haya gustado!

_**CarlaMellark**_ JAJAJAJ! Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones Carla! :D Y si, me ha quedado clarisisisisisisimo! ¡JAJAJAJAJ! Un besazo muy fuerte! *_*

_**CristinaB**_ Dios, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS CRISTINA! *_* Realmente me llena como escritora leer reviews como el tuyo, es super reconfortante y sin duda uno de los que más me anima a seguir dia a dia! (O capitulo a capitulo, según se mire! XD) Espero que te haya gustado este capi (¿Muy largo? Que te ha parecido?!) Y muchas gracias de nuevo por ese maravilloso review que me has dejado! Un besazo! *_*

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Hola Vale! :D Me alegro que hayas decidido pasarte por este fic también! *_* La verdad es que son muy obvios, pero muchas veces en estas relaciones tan "obvias" es cuando cuesta más dar el primer paso, porque piensas ¿será todo una broma para él/ella? Y por eso (y por las dudas de Katniss y todo!) ha tardado tanto el beso,pero ahora ya está aquí e.e JAJAJAJAJ De momento Kat no lo viola, pero le falta poco… e.e YA BASTA MENTE SUCIA XD Muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho de los personajes *_* Y lo de ¡QUÉ FUERTE! JAJAJAJAJA Creo que cambiaré el titulo por eso.. 8) JAJAJAJAJA ¿Te imaginas? De verdad leiste hasta las 6 OMG Acabo de fangirlear a saco! JAJAJAJAJAJ! Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review, ¡así da gusto escribir! Un besazo muy fuerte, ojalá te haya gustado el capi! *_*

_**Guest (1) **_Hola! Me alegro que tu amiga te haya recomendado esta historia y que te guste! *_* Ojalá te guste también este capi, un besazo!

_**KoyukiBetts**_ Hola! :D De acuerdo, en este review-answer (¿)XDD no pondré lo de ojalá te guste :33333 Madge es como un angel (¿) para Katniss… e.e en verdad si estamos en esta situación es gracias a ella! (Y gracias a eso ha conocido a Cato e.e) Realmente la historia de Katniss es tope LOOOOL pero al final la cree e.e Un besazo muy fuerte!

Por cierto muy Johanna lo de creer completamente pirada a la pobre Katniss, como la hizo perder la paciencia D: asd! pero me hizo reir toda la video llamada y quien no te va a creer loca si dices algo como eso? xD

_**Val Swiftie**_ ¡AWWWWW! Yo si que te adoro, de verdad! *_* Pues si, muchas veces nos entendemos perfectamente *_* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Me alegro un montón que te gustara lo de Marvel! *_* El canto de Katniss está al caer, falta poco e.e Y que sepas que me encanta la palabra "genialoso" la estoy empezando a usar sin querer en mi vida normal xDDD Ay, ojalá algún dia le pueda contar yo a mi hermana que me he enamorado de mi amor de la infancia (cof cof, Josh) Es que Underford mola! Es como… nanananana ¡UNDERFOOORD! XD bueno, el apellido de Cato va mutando! XD Al principio le puse Redford, pero sin darme cuenta se lo cambié a Redform y es el que se le ha quedado xD Underform mola también e.e JAJAJAJAJA Madge ya ha recibido tus felicitaciones via sms e.e JAJAJAJA! Me encanta que hayas visto lo del 9, ahora ya sabes que tal es! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un beso genialoso (¿) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Creo que por ahora no se que más decir, pero ya vi en twitter el avance del 9,-lo reviso, pero no lo

_**Aiitaniitaaa**_ Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado tanto la historia! *_* Y dios muchísimas gracias por tu review! De verdad que me aniimas a seguir y es como: GJHSDFGUDG *_* (No me expreso muy bien, lo sé xDD) Y mil gracias también por lo de la ropa! :D Y tranquila! Me encanta que te emociones escribiendo, me gustan muchísimo los reviews largos! Un beso muy fuerte y ojalá te haya gustado este capi!

_**Danichansessho **_Hola de nuevo! *_* Me alegra mucho que te guste esta Katniss, de verdad! *_* Creo que Prim sí que visitará L.A en un futuro e.e Lo de la boda de Johanna! La boda es en un par de semanas, y ya veremos si Peeta va o no e.e Y Lo de la universidad! También hay turnos "de tarde" en la universidad, así que aunque será un poco complicado, si deciden quedarse en L.A podrían solucionarlo! Muchsisisisimas gracias por tu review, enserio! Espro que te guste este capi! *_*

_**lgandara**_ JAJAJAJAJ! DOMINATRIIIX! *_* El maldito beso ya está aquí *_* Ojalá te haya gustado. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque en fin, creo que no está muy bien, pero he hecho lo que he podido *_* La canción… te le digo después por DM (oh yeah) que aunque será muy previsible es como JAHKDYAKYL Mil gracias por lo de los conjuntos y las canciones! *_*

_**valentina 8**_ Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias! *_* El karaoke será en un par de días, ahora aún no porque Finnick tiene que prepararse mentalmente… JAJAJAJAJAJ! Pero ya veremos que ocurrirá 8)) Muchas gracias por tu review y por dedicarme esas bonitas palabras, de verdad significan mucho para mi! Un besazo!

_**FallingLove15**_ Muchas gracias! *_* Y gracias también por entender lo del beso! Realmente ese no era el momento indicado, con todas las prisas… pero el de "hoy" si, asi que espero que te haya gustado su beso! *_* Gracias por lo de Madniss! JAJAJAJ! Realmente Madge está loca, mucho más loca que Katniss! Y dios, lo has adivinado! Peeta ha visto a Katniss en su uniforme 8)))) Espero que te haya gustado su primer beso *_* Y su romance saldrá a la luz próximamente 8) MUAHAHAHAH! Muchisisimas gracias! Significa muchísimo para mi que estes ahí dejando un review, eres genial!

_**Cassiecisneros**_ Ya te lo dije, ¡eres adivina! Cuando leí tu review estaba como O.O ¿DE VERDAD? Ha adivinado lo de Clove, lo de la ex-novia y que meteria mierda, es como! DIOOOS ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! Me alegro mucho que te enteraras de esta historia por "No quiero volver si ella no está" (mi hijito muerto JAJAJAJAJA) Pero me alegro que hayas decidido pasarte por aquí también! Un besazo enorme!

_**ashvaniva**_ Hola y bienvenida! :D Dios, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia y que la hayas leído tan rápido! Estoy como JAFUAGHGA *FANGIRLING* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! Ojalá te haya gustado este capi también! *_* Un beso enorme y muchas gracias!

_**minafan**_ Hola mina! Y tranquila, FF si que publica tus reviews! *_* En el otro capi te contesté también! Miralo! *_* Muchas gracias por dejar de nuevo un review, significa mucho para mi, ya lo sabes! Un beso enorme!


	10. Nuevas visiones

**Hola a todos y gracias por estar aquí leyendo :3 Me gustaria avisar que gran parte de este capitulo tiene contenido calificado seguramente como "M" (Lemmons muy, muy, muy, suaves!). También me gustaria decir que además de (una vez más!) decir que tengáis (si queréis) abierta la página de Polyvore para ver el Outfit de Katniss y, ahora también, el de Madge. Sus Outfits estan en colecciones distintas y con nombres distintos (Katniss números "Outfit 1" "Outfit 2" y Madge con letras "Outfit A" "Outfit B"). Próximamente también estarán los de Peeta! Un beso!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10. NUEVAS VISIONES**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Peeta y yo empezamos a salir juntos, y puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que han sido los mejores días de mi vida. Cada mañana al despertarme tengo un nuevo mensaje de Peeta en el móvil que me da los buenos días y me provoca una sonrisa enorme que, sin embargo, se queda pequeña en comparación a la sonrisa que me aparece en la cara cada vez que lo veo o que me abraza. Por desgracia y tal como me había dicho él, la presión de los fans y de los medios de comunicación cada vez es mayor, así que nos vemos obligados a recluirnos en mi casa o en la suya para poder estar juntos, cosa que desde otro punto de vista no me molesta en absoluto. El tiempo que no estamos juntos no paramos de mandarnos mensajes o de hablar por Skype, y cuando eso es imposible siempre hay una nueva indirecta en Twitter.

**Peeta Mellark (PeetaMellark.74); **_**Escuchando "I miss you" de Blink-182… ¡Qué gran canción!**_

**Peeta Mellark (PeetaMellark.74); **_**¿Recordáis lo que dije de repetir una noche para siempre? Pues por ahor**__**a lo estoy cumpliendo… #Feliz. **_

Tal y como era previsible, después de este último tuit los fans y la prensa empezaron a preguntarse en voz alta si Peeta estaba saliendo demasiado de fiesta por las noches y si era el nuevo juguete roto de Hollywood adicto a todas las drogas imaginables, pero él solo se reía mientras veía los comentarios y luego me besaba diciendo:

-Sólo soy adicto a ti…

Y yo le devolvía el beso, feliz de estar entre sus brazos.

La única vez que hemos podido estar juntos fue aquel increíble domingo que pasamos en la casa de campo de Cato.

Ese día Cato nos invitó a los tres a su casa (OUTFIT 9 y OUTFIT G), aunque al final Peeta y yo acabamos yendo por nuestra cuenta explorando los gigantescos terrenos privados del lugar. Cogidos de la mano dejamos que el bosque nos engullera con su tranquilidad y su calma, colocamos un mantel en el suelo y nos estiramos mirando hacia el cielo. Peeta me rodeó con un brazo y coloqué la cabeza en su pecho.

-Peeta...-susurré levantando la cabeza ligeramente. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluto relax en su cara. Se le veía feliz.

-¿Mmmm?-me contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo sin darme un beso…

Peeta esbozó una sonrisita y dijo:

-No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo.

Después de eso me cogió el mentón y me atrajo hacia sus labios; no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviéramos juntos o los muchos besos que compartiéramos, cada beso me hacía sentir en las nubes. El rubio empezó a besar mi labio inferior y yo hice lo mismo con su labio superior, y al cabo de unos segundos me mordió el labio provocándome una risita. Cuando nos separamos una duda asaltó mi cabeza.

-Tengo curiosidad... ¿Cómo empezó esto para ti?

Él sonrió.

-No tengo ni idea de cuándo empezó... Simplemente sé que desde salí de ese bar has estado en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Cuando te vi caer al suelo y Madge empezó a reír pensé_: "Joder, tengo que ayudarla, esa chica podría hacerse daño",_ y aunque me pareciste una chica majísima y muy divertida para ser sinceros "te olvidé"-dijo poniendo las comillas en el aire-. De vez en cuando te veía bailar como a todo el mundo, pero no sé...

Asentí.

"_Es comprensible_"-pensé. Al fin y al cabo él es un actor famoso y cualquiera se puede acercar a él por simple interés. Además, supongo que si le hubiera agradecido su ayuda al instante no habría tenido el "ansia" de buscarle y nada de todo esto habría pasado.

-Y después-prosiguió-apareciste otra vez, tirándome la copa por encima y agradeciéndome el haberte ayudado. Siempre dices que no, pero joder, estabas muy guapa y un servidor no es ciego, ¿sabes?-sonrió y me dio un cálido beso-. Bueno, ¡volvamos al tema, que me distraes! La cuestión es que todo el rato que pasé hablando contigo me sentí diferente, no me tratabas como "Peeta Mellark el actor de Hollywood" sino como a Peeta, un chico al que has conocido una noche cualquiera, y eso me encantó... Cuando Madge dijo eso de la foto me dio la idea de hacerme una contigo y no sé... realmente quería volver a verte, ¿sabes? Pero te perdí al salir del bar y no tenia tu número. Tú no sabes todo lo que le toqué los cojones a Cato mientras volvíamos a casa y en general, casi todo el tiempo hasta que vi tu tuit.

-¡Hablando de eso!-le interrumpí-. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno... La verdad es que me diste tu nombre completo, _Katniss Everdeen. _Pero la verdad es que no quería acosarte ni nada por el estilo, me daba miedo que salieras corriendo… Además, ¡tampoco estaba seguro de que me habías dado tu nombre verdadero!-bromeó.

-¿Pero cómo viste que te seguía?

-Bueno, aunque tenga casi un millón de seguidores en Twitter, apenas me siguen cuatro o cinco nuevos por minuto, así que cuando vi que una tal _Kat. Everdeen_ que tenía un avatar con una chica que se parecía sospechosamente a ti me seguía supe que eras tú.

-¿Y ya te gustaba entonces?

-Oye, te lo tienes muy creído...-dijo riendo entre dientes-. Pero sí, ya me gustabas... No tenía sentimientos fuertes por ti aún, pero me llamabas mucho la atención, quiero decir... guapa, simpática, inteligente y que no busca mi fama sino lo que soy realmente... tuve mucha suerte al encontrarte.

Eso me dejó pasmada. ¿Que él tuvo suerte al encontrarme? ¡Já! ¡Vaya trola! ¡Yo sí que tuve suerte al encontrarle a él!

-Menos mal que me seguiste en Twitter y me enviaste el tuit, de verdad...

-Menos mal que lo viste...

-Sí-reconoció-. Y menos mal que aceptaste a _Frances Lou_-rió-. Después de eso lo único que puedo decir es que me encantaste... ¿recuerdas esa entrevista con la fan loca?

Asentí. ¡Y tanto que la recordaba! Había sido la entrevista después de nuestra primera cita en McDonald's, cuando una fan loca lo atacó y después le habían preguntado sobre si tenía novia.

-Cuando Caesar me lo preguntó al instante me vino tu imagen a la cabeza-sonreí como una estúpida-. No dudé al decir que estaba soltero, a fin de cuentas apenas nos conocíamos, pero se me escapó decir el "Por ahora" al pensar en ti-se mordió el labio reprimiendo una risita.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro... Por eso no quería que vieras la entrevista, tenía miedo que supusieras que eras tú y te alejaras de mí.

-¿Alejarme de ti?-exclamé dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Eso jamás...

-Más te vale cumplir esa promesa, o te perseguiré durante el resto de mis días, abandonaré mi carrera profesional y estaré abocado al fracaso... pero sin presiones, ¡eh!

-¿Cuándo pasaste de decir "Por ahora" a presionarme de esta manera?-bromeé

-No lo sé ni yo... Sólo sé que a cada minuto que pasaba me gustabas más y más... Después de hablar contigo cuando lo de la entrevista puse nuestra foto de fondo de pantalla en el móvil, y creo que eso fue mi perdición... Haz la suma, cada minuto me gustabas más, y cada vez que veía nuestra foto me pasaba lo mismo, así que en total en una hora me gustabas como 89 veces más que la hora anterior... Dios, me acuerdo ese día en mi casa... ¡¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de besarte?!

-Como yo a ti-reconocí mientras intentaba contener todas las emociones que amenazaban con escapar de mi cuerpo. Peeta recorrió la línea de mi cara con un dedo y después siguió hablando:

-Y entonces tuve que irme una semana entera. Cuando te vi irte con ese taxi sentí como si una parte de mi mismo se iba contigo y me quedé... frío.

-Yo sentí lo mismo, estaba como vacía por dentro, sabía que no te iba a ver durante mucho tiempo y estuve muy triste durante esa semana… menos cuando me enviabas mensajes o conseguía hablar contigo.

-Creo que tenemos algo en común-dijo él.

-¿No creo que estés loco por ti mismo, no?-pregunté divertida.

-Yo solo estoy loco por ti, ya lo sabes...

Peeta sonrió y me regaló un beso profundo, lento y que solo podría calificar como precioso; un beso que me revolvió por dentro y que me hizo sentir fuegos artificiales en mi interior.

-Nunca había pensado que unos besos me harían sentir tan... tan feliz-me dijo.

-Yo tampoco-reconocí, asombrada de que estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo-. Siempre había pensado que era cosa de películas.

-¿Películas como las mías?-bromeó

-Nah, las tuyas son peores...-le tomé el pelo.

-¡Oye!-replicó haciéndose el ofendido-. No pensabas lo mismo cuando tenías once años y besabas mi póster rancio.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues voy a parar de besarte a ti para volver a besar tu póster rancio.

-No, ¡otra vez no!-rió-. No quiero que me debas otra vez un beso de papel, porque entonces tendría que repetir la escenita de Skype.

-Lo disfrutaste-afirmé sacándole la lengua.

-En parte sí y en parte no.

-¿Y eso?-pregunté confundida-. Bueno, sobra decir que lo hice por sentirme cerca de ti, ¿no? Quiero decir, cuando te "besé" sentí como unas mariposas en el estómago, ¿sabes? Pero también me sentía raro, porque pensaba que tal vez solo me estaba haciendo una ilusión y que solo me querías como a un amigo...

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo pensaba eso también! Tenía mucho miedo y Madge todo el rato me decía _"Katniss, relájate, seguro que él siente lo mismo..."_

-Joder, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, podríamos haber estado juntos hace tiempo-dice con aire nostálgico.

-La verdad es que sí, pero en parte también me alegro de que no nos besáramos antes...

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustado.

-Tranquilo, no es nada de lo que piensas-dije con una sonrisita-. El beso en la playa fue el mejor de mi vida, pero seguramente si nos hubiésemos besado antes no habría sido igual porque aún no nos conocíamos del todo... No sé, es que el beso de la playa fue tan perfecto que creo que cualquier otro no tiene comparación...

-¡Ah!-exclamó contento-. ¿Así que ningún otro beso tiene comparación?

Peeta se levantó del suelo con cuidado y me agarró la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Confundida, tomé su mano y me cogió absolutamente por sorpresa cuando Peeta estampó sus labios contra los mismos con fuerza empotrándome contra un árbol.

-¿Qué haces?-conseguí preguntar entre besos.

-Demostrarte que cada beso que te voy a dar será mejor que el anterior y que soy el mejor novio del mundo.

Y desde ese momento solo pude concentrarme en sus labios y en mis manos recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda y su pelo. En sus brazos que me levantaron del suelo y me forzaron a enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. En su boca que se hundía en mi cuello provocándome escalofríos. En un gemido bajo que amenazaba con escaparse de mi garganta. En sus manos que empezaron a colarse por debajo de mi camiseta.

Y de repente, llegó la consciencia.

-Peeta-conseguí decir-. Aquí no.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó antes de volver a hundir la cabeza en mi cuello, haciéndome perder momentáneamente el hilo de mis pensamientos-. Cato me ha dicho que no pasará nadie por aquí, y además, ¿no te da morbo pensar que cualquiera podría pillarnos?

-Peeta. No, de verdad.

El rubio se separó de mí con una mirada perpleja y me volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo, eh, sí, bueno, no, eh...

-Preciosa, ¿qué pasa?-insistió una vez más mientras me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. Lo siento si no lo querías hacer así o si he sido demasiado brusco, eh...

Pensé en lo que estaba pasando hace un minuto. En lo que había pasado y en lo que podría haber pasado.

-No tienes que sentir nada, Peeta. Lo has hecho todo bien, _muy_ bien en realidad-maticé al pensar como me había hecho sentir. Ante de mis palabras, Peeta sonrió ufanamente. _Creído_-. El problema soy yo. Eh... Soy virgen, Peeta.

Peeta abrió exageradamente los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú nunca... nada?

-¡Nonononononono!-exclamé, deseosa de poder aclarar esa parte de nuestra relación-. ¡Sí que he hecho! Quiero decir...-empecé a sonrojarme-. Joder, esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba...

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vale, vale... Te he entendido.

-Lo siento...-conseguí decir abochornada.

Peeta se tensó de repente y puso una expresión muy seria en la cara. Me agarró por los hombros y me obligó a sentarme en el mantel de nuevo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Yo... no sé... Evidentemente tú no eres virgen, y esto será un obstáculo para nosotros porque claro-

-Katniss, ¡joder!-me interrumpió-. Enserio, ¡para ya!

-¿Que pare de qué?-pregunté algo cabreada.

-¡De todo! Para de analizarlo todo como si fueras una puta máquina, ¡Joder! ¡Y para de hacerte una idea equivocada de lo que pienso o no pienso! No te tienes que sentir culpable por no haberte acostado con nadie antes, ¿qué coño pasa con esta sociedad?

Peeta se tocó el puente de la nariz, pensativo, intentando calmarse. Yo me mantuve callada procesando todo lo que me había dicho, y al final me di cuenta que no le faltaba razón. Había asumido que a él le parecía mal que yo fuera virgen y me había auto compadecido de mi misma. A veces debería pensar antes de hablar, maldita sea. Por suerte, al cabo de unos minutos Peeta pareció algo más relajado y volvió a hablar.

-Katniss, no pasa nada porque seas virgen, ¿vale? Eso solo me confirma más cosas sobre ti... Eres una chica increíble, ¡ya lo sabes! Y que nunca te hayas acostado con nadie no significa que seas mejor o peor que otra chica, sino que simplemente no lo has hecho. Además, ¿sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esto?

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundida.

-Katniss, eres (y de lejos) la chica que más que querido en toda mi vida... Sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Ya te he dicho antes como me sentía cuando aún no nos habíamos besado y como me gustabas, e imagínate como estoy desde que estamos juntos. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al escuchar que nadie ha llegado así de lejos contigo? Pues feliz, Katniss, me haces muy feliz.

-Pero tú querrás hacerlo y-

-Sí, pero ¿por qué iba a ser eso un obstáculo?-rió-. ¿Desde cuándo desear a una persona más de lo que eras capaz de imaginar es algo malo? Vale, no te negaré que tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo-dijo con una sonrisita-, pero si me dejas ser el primero te prometo que será muy especial… o al menos lo intentaré.

Abracé a Peeta con fuerza y al separarnos lo primero que me preguntó fue:

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Me dejarás?

-Claro que quiero que seas el primero, burro.

Peeta sonrió con fuerza y me besó otra vez con dulzura pero con un deje de fiereza y pasión que no me pasó inadvertido. Me puse nerviosa al instante. ¿Este es el momento especial al que se refería Peeta? ¿Aquí, en medio de este bosque?

_Uf. _

Empecé a hiperventilar a través de nuestro beso y cuando Peeta lo notó se separó de mi al instante.

-Preciosa, ¿estás bien?

-Ehm... Me he puesto algo nerviosa...-reconocí

-¿Qué?-preguntó riendo-. ¿Has pensado que íbamos a _hacerlo _ahora?

-Eh... No lo sé, ¡¿vale?!-exclamé bajando la mirada-. No sé cuando se empieza o cuando se acaba o cuando nada...

Peeta se rió y me abrazó con ternura.

-Eres adorable de verdad... Ya te he dicho que lo haremos especial, ¿vale? Y poco a poco, no quiero que te asustes...-bromeó.

-¿Asustarme? ¿Yo? ¿Qué estoy saliendo con el actor joven más famoso del momento? ¿Estás de broma?-repliqué sonriente-. Muchas gracias por entenderlo, Peeta... Te quiero mucho.

-¿Entenderlo? Gracias a ti por haberme hecho el chico más feliz del mundo, preciosa.

El recuerdo de ese día me ha ocupado la mente durante mucho rato, porque de repente miro el reloj y veo que ya son las cuatro de la tarde. Me levanto corriendo del sofá y me meto en mi habitación, abro el ordenador en tiempo récord y me conecto rápidamente a Skype, que parece que quiere rebelarse contra mí porque no acaba de cargar nunca. Cuando la pantalla me saluda diciendo _¡Hola! __¡Habla con quien quieras cuando quieras!_ le envío la solicitud a Johanna que, por suerte, ya está conectada.

_-¡Descerebrada! ¡Ya era hora!_-me saluda.

-Hola a ti también Johanni-bromeo-. Son las tres y cinco y habíamos quedado a las tres, ¡así que no exageres!

_-Bueno, bueno... Está claro que por esa ciudad del demonio te han quitado los buenos modales…-_dice abriendo mucho los ojos, como escandalizándose. Claro, después me preguntan que por qué estoy loca…- _En fin, cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo por L.A?_

Reprimo una sonrisita. ¿Que qué tal va todo? Pues todo va genial, estupendo, asombroso, impresionante, sorprendente, fascinante, espléndido... mágico.

_-¡Dios! ¡Esa sonrisita y esos oj__itos! ¿Os habéis liado ya, verdad?_

Me muerdo el labio y asiento levemente, oyéndola maldecir a través de los altavoces.

_-Ehm... vale. ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Segura que no juega contigo, segura de todo? ¿Estás concienciada de lo que te va a comportar si os descubren?_

-Sí, lo sé... Lo he pensado muchísimo, de verdad... Pero lo quiero de verdad, y me da igual lo que los demás puedan llegar a decir de nosotros o de mi, y respecto a lo otro… estoy absoluta y rematadamente convencida que no está jugando conmigo.

-_Bueno, en fin, ¡supongo que no hay vuelta atrás! __¡__Cuando Katniss Everdeen se enamora el mundo se puede acabar que ella seguirá hasta el fin con ese chico! Pero bueno, en ese caso tendré que conocerle para ver que intenciones tiene contigo…_

-Johanna, ¡no!-exclamo riendo-. ¡Lo asustarás!

_-¿Yo? ¿Asustarle? No sé por quien me tomas...-_ironiza_-. No, no, ahora enserio, quiero conocerle. Eres mi pequeña y no voy a consentir que te hagan daño, ¡y menos un actor de tres al cuarto!_

-¡Oye! Peeta nunca me haría daño, ¡y no es un actor de tres al cuarto!-le defiendo-. ¿No has visto la peli de El Capitolio? ¡Está impresionante!

_-Sí, mejor dirás que está impresionante en su escena sin camiseta, que te conozco Katniss..._

Ambas empezamos a reír como locas pero, por suerte, nos acabamos calmando al cabo de unos minutos.

-Bueno Johanni, ¿estás nerviosa por la boda? ¡Es este fin de semana!

_-Lo sé...-sonríe-. Boggs está gritando a cada rato, ¡casi parece la novia! Yo siempre estoy en el sofá relajada y él no para de ir arriba y abajo hablando por teléfono asegurándose de que todo va bien. Mira, aquí viene..._

Boggs aparece en la pantalla detrás de Johanna, riendo y haciendo bromas como siempre. Johanna y él están juntos desde hace tres años, y creo que nunca he visto a mi hermana mayor tan contenta y feliz como el día en el que se fueron a vivir juntos. Simplemente adorables.

_-¡Hola soldado!-_saluda Boggs-. _Me han dicho que te va muy bien en Los Ángeles..._

_-¡_Johanna!-recrimino, algo preocupada-. ¿Se lo has contado a Boggs?

_-¡Es mi futuro marido!-_se defiende_-. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? _

Lo pienso durante una milésima de segundo. ¿Yo sería capaz de ocultarle algo a Peeta? No, definitivamente no.

-Bueno, te lo perdono... -sonrío-. Pero no se lo digas a nadie más, ni siquiera a mamá, porque quiero que sea un secreto… Yo y las masas de gente no nos llevamos muy bien, ya lo sabes.

-¡Esa es la primera cosa sensata que te oigo decir! Y por lo de tu madre tranquila, ya sabes que ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien y, además, Prim tampoco le ha dicho nada.

Resoplo tan fuerte que casi me pierdo la pregunta que Johanna me hace:

-Oye, ¿tienes ya los billetes?

-¡Sí! Menos mal que el dio antes de venir hacia aquí los reserve para ir y para volver, ¡porque ahora están carísimos! ¡Y menos mal que tu boda es un sábado por la mañana, así me da tiempo de volver por la noche!

_-Tú y tus menos mal... En fin, ¿vas a traer a Peeta a la boda o no?_

Me quedo en shock. ¿Por qué siempre, cuando pienso que ya lo tengo todo bajo control, alguien sale con alguna locura como esta? ¿Peeta, en la boda de Johanna? Debe estar de coña.

-No es por asustarte… pero recuerdas que Peeta es una superestrella de Hollywood, ¿no? Joder, no quiero que la gente te joda la boda…

_-¿La gente?-_pregunta ella riendo-._ ¿Qué gente? Te recuerdo que a la boda vendrán 20 personas contadas y que la ceremonia se oficiará en el ayuntamiento de Lowville, aunque después iremos a un salón privado a celebrarlo. Además, ¡eso le añade emoción al asunto! Y si lo descubren, ¿qué más da? Yo me estoy casando con el hombre de mi vida y si me sacan las revistas saldré pre-cio-sa. "La guapa cuñada de Peeta Mellark se nos casa"_

Se ríe de su propia ocurrencia y después vuelve a preguntar:

-_Bueno, ¿Vendrá o no? Ya te he dicho antes que tengo que conocerle…_

Me muerdo el labio, pensativa. ¿Peeta en Lowville?

-Espera un segundo-le digo a Johanna.

_**Peeta! ¡Tengo una propuesta algo loca que hacerte! Mi hermana te ha "invitado" a su boda! Es este fin de semana en el ayuntamiento de Lowville, y después iremos a un local a celebrarlo. Apenas vendrán unas 20 personas y todo será muy privado… ¿Qué te parece? (15.20)**_

_-¿Y ahora qué narices haces con tu teléfono? ¡Descerebrada, estamos hablando!_

-Joder, ¡le estoy enviando un mensaje a Peeta para saber si puede venir o no! ¡Relax!

_-No me mates, no me mates…-_bromea_._

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_-Ahí está el príncipe encantador…_

-Cállate de una vez, ¡coño!

_**¿Qué? ¿A la boda de tu hermana? ¡Claro que me **__**gustaría ir! Espera, te importa si me conecto a Skype y lo hablamos mejor por ahí? Hablamos ahora, preciosa! Te quiero! (15.22)**_

-Johanna, Peeta me ha dicho que si que quiere venir pero que prefiere hablarlo por Skype, así que ¡adiós! ¡Nos veremos el sábado!

_-¡Bien! ¡Eh, espera! ¡Katniss Everdeen, ni se te ocurra colgarme antes que-_

Pero ya he cancelado su llamada. Peeta se conecta al cabo de 5 segundos y en menos de lo que podría haber imaginado ya lo estoy viendo de nuevo. Pero no me imaginaba verlo _así. _

Y por así me refiero a sin camiseta. Madre mía.

Si verlo en la pantalla del cine me había dejado sin palabras, verlo ahora en directo y solo para _mí_ me ha provocado sensaciones que no conocía hasta ahora. Sensaciones que describiría como ganas de a travesar la pantalla y empezar a besarle para acabar en una situación como la de hace unas semanas en casa de Cato.

¿Cómo será verlo en persona? ¿Y rozar mis manos con su pecho?

_Definitivamente no tardaré mucho en comprobarlo por mi misma_-pienso con una sonrisita.

_-¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Cómo te ha ido el __día hasta ahora?_

Me cuesta un poco tomar el hilo de la conversación con semejante imagen delante de mí, pero al final consigo centrarme y decir algunas palabras.

-Bien, bien. El trabajo una locura porque Finnick y unos cuantos más están de vacaciones, y eso sin contar que Annie últimamente está algo rara conmigo... Pero no sé, en general bien.

_-¿Con Annie? ¿La chica bajita de pelo castaño a la que le gusta ese chaval rubio? ¿Por qué está cabreada contigo__?_

-Ni idea... Cuando volví al trabajo el primer lunes después de estar contigo en la playa noté que algo había cambiado entre nosotras; prácticamente ni me hablaba y cuando lo hacía me contestaba con monosílabos, miradas de odio y soplidos por lo bajo. Al final me cansé de aguantar su mal humor y le pregunté directamente qué le pasaba.

-¿Que qué me pasa?-preguntó irónicamente-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

-¿Yo?-repliqué confundida-. Annie, no te entiendo... ¿Qué narices he hecho? ¡Si no nos hemos visto en todo el fin de semana!

-Pero sí que has visto a otras personas, ¿eh?

En ese momento me quedé paralizada. ¿Annie estaba enfadada porque había empezado a salir contigo? Y lo que es peor, ¿cómo narices se había enterado? Salí pitando de la cocina y le pedí a Plutarch un descanso para ir al kiosco más cercano a mirar las revistas del corazón, pero ni tú ni yo salíamos en ninguna foto. No sé cómo se ha enterado, quien se lo ha contado o porque le molesta si está enamorada de Finnick... pero desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar. Joder, es que además todos en mi turno le tienen mucho aprecio a Annie, y como ella está cabreada conmigo todos me miran mal… Aún no entiendo qué narices pasa, pero espero que se solucione pronto…

_-__¡__Claro que sí, ya lo verás! No lo sé, cuando la oí hablar por la ventana parecía contenta, quien sabe..._

-Ya, bueno, en fin…. -No me quiero amargar con todo el tema de Annie y del trabajo, así que mejor cambiar de tema-. ¿Vas a venir a Lowville?

Peeta sonríe con nerviosismo y responde:

_-¿De __verdad me ha invitado?_

-¡Claro que te ha invitado! Textualmente me ha dicho que quiere conocerte y saber que intenciones tienes conmigo...

_-¿Sabe quién soy?-_pregunta preocupado-. _Quiero decir... no quiero fastidiarle la boda ni nada._

-Tranquilo-respondo intentando calmarle-. Johanna sabe quién eres desde incluso antes que estuviéramos juntos, y no creo que nos encuentren en Lowville...

-¿_Lowville_?-exclama de repente, esperanzado-. _¿Conoceré a tu madre?_

-No, a ella no... Johanna nunca se ha llevado demasiado bien con ella, así que de mi familia solo estamos invitadas Prim y yo. ¿Por qué?

_-Me hacía ilusión... _

-¿Qué?-río-. ¿Por qué?

_-Porque el pensar que vamos lo suficientemente enserio como para que me presentes a tu familia me hace feliz. _

Y ahí están otra vez mis queridas mariposas que me hacen volar sin ni siquiera abandonar mi habitación. Me quedo sin palabras intentando contestarle y él, al darse cuenta, suelta una risotada y dice:

_-¿Te he dejado muda?_

-Sí...-susurro-. Y si encima vas _así _vestidoaún me embobas más.

Peeta ríe pícaramente y después me pregunta en un tono demasiado inocentón:

_-¿Así como?_

Lo miro a través de la pantalla con una sonrisita.

-Pues así sin camiseta...

-_Parece que alguien se está pervirtiendo...-_bromea.

Me muerdo el labio antes de responder.

-No es mi culpa que estés muy bueno.

_-¿Desde __cuándo mi pequeña virgen dice esas obscenidades?-_pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Joder, Peeta!-contesto cabreada. Siempre con el mismo temita de los cojones-. Ya te dije hace como dos semanas que soy virgen pero tengo experiencia en todo lo demás... ¡No soy una monjita, coño!

Peeta cambia su cara al instante, dejando paso a la culpa y al arrepentimiento.

_-Joder, mierda. ¡Lo siento mucho, preciosa! A veces soy un completo gilipollas..._

-¿Ves? Ya te dije que eso sería un obstáculo...-digo tristemente-. Todo sería más fácil si yo ya me hubiera acostado con alguien...

_-¡Katniss, no! No quiero que pienses eso porque la haya cagado antes, ¿vale? Ya te dije en __casa de Cato que para mi significaba muchísimo que te hubieras reservado para el chico especial y que hubieras decidido que ese era yo, así que no vuelvas a pensar que todo hubiera sido más fácil de otro modo, porque para mí es perfecto. _

-Pero ya nos hemos peleado por eso y-

_-No-me interrumpe-. No nos hemos peleado. Yo he dicho una gilipollez y tú te has cabreado, cosa que es perfectamente normal-_sonríe-._ ¿Te importa que vaya a tu casa a hablar sobre esto? De verdad quiero aclararlo de una vez... _

-Sí, claro. Madge está con Cato, así que no hay problema.

Peeta se despide de mí y se desconecta al instante. Apago la pantalla con rapidez y me siento en el sofá, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

Peeta parecía muy contento y feliz cuando le dije que era virgen, y creo que el comentario de antes era una simple broma, pero aún así se ha disculpado al ver que me había ofendido y se ha preocupado por saber cómo estaba; nadie en su sano juicio negaría que Peeta es un cielo.

Un cielo muy guapo y con un cuerpazo.

Pienso en cómo me sentí aquel día en el bosque con Peeta, cuando me agarró de repente y me estampó contra el árbol. Dios, en ese momento mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo, sólo podía pensar en él y en el roce de sus manos contra mi piel. En un momento dado, incluso pensé en ir más allá, en seguir hacia delante. Quería hacerlo. De verdad quería sentir más, pero mi voz interior me dijo que lo más conveniente era contarle primero a Peeta que era virgen y eso nos cortó bastante el rollo. Intento comparar todas las sensaciones que obtuve en cinco minutos escasos con aquella vez en Lowville con Magnus Elphinstone después del instituto. Habíamos empezado con simples besos como desde hacía meses, pero después de eso él me había insinuado que le gustaría "dar un paso más" en nuestra relación. Hasta ese momento nos habíamos tocado por encima de la ropa mientras nos besábamos, y hubo un día concreto en el que sus dedos intentaron darme placer, sin demasiado éxito, debo decir. Con el tiempo fue cogiendo la práctica y al final empecé a sentir algo parecido a una cierta satisfacción, pero por lo que Madge me ha contado sé que eso no es ni de lejos todo lo que puedo llegar a sentir. En fin, de cualquier modo, cuando Magnus me pidió que hiciera lo mismo con él no me pude negar... me sentía como "en deuda, así que lo hice.

Metí la mano dentro de sus pantalones y lo agarré con fuerza. Algo nerviosa, empecé a mover la mano, y aunque estaba prácticamente temblando, los gemidos suaves que se escaparon de entre sus dientes me confirmaron que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Cuando él acabó y yo volví a casa pensé que no sentir nada mientras le dabas placer a otra persona era algo normal, pero después, en otra fabulosa conversación que tuve con mi mejor amiga, ella me explicó que lo normal era notar, al menos, una mínima excitación.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Porque el saber que eres tú la responsable de que esa persona esté disfrutando, que la causante de su placer eres tú, y saber que se está entregando completamente a ti es algo indescriptible...

Pero con Magnus nunca me sentí así. Durante los meses que estuvimos juntos jamás le confesé la verdad y él no pareció notarlo, es más, pasado un tiempo me preguntó si me apetecía probar el sexo oral.

-No-le contesté de inmediato.

Él lo comprendió enseguida, pero no paraba de insinuarlo a todas horas. Al final acabé cediendo una tarde cualquiera, pensando que seguramente me gustaría a mi también.

Intento recordar el sabor. No fue tan malo como pensaba, ni mucho menos, pero de nuevo no fue placentero para mi, nada en absoluto. Según Madge ese momento era aún mejor que el anterior, pero no lo fue en mi caso.

Ni esa vez ni las otras tantas que lo hicimos.

Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice y para ser sincera él se portó genial conmigo, pero por mi parte no había ni pizca de deseo ni de nada parecido, lo hice más bien por obligación.

"_Por obligación_"

Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que es Peeta el que me enciende como nadie lo había echo jamás, el que simplemente al pasarse la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos me provoca unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo. Con el que iré hasta el final.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

El ruido del interfono me sobresalta.

La casa de Peeta está a más o menos media hora de la mía, ¿ha pasado ya tanto rato?

El insistente graznido del aparato me dice que sí.

-¿Sí?-pregunto.

-_¡Soy yo!-_me responde la voz de Peeta.

-¡Sube!

Oigo las pisadas de Peeta mientras sube los escalones que lo llevan hacia mi casa y después aparece frente a mi puerta.

-Hola, preciosa…-me saluda antes de besarme tiernamente en los labios agarrándome por el mentón-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora que estás aquí estoy mejor.

Peeta sonríe ampliamente y me da otro beso.

-Tú sí que sabes hacerme feliz...

-Anda Romeo, ¡ves para la habitación que según tú hay que hablar de muchas cosas!

-Voy, voy-dice con una sonrisita.

Nos sentamos en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Peeta pasa un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me acerca aún más a él, apretándome los hombros con fuerza. Después se separa un poco y me obliga a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho...

-Peeta, para de pedirme perdón-digo-. Ha sido solo una broma y aunque me ha molestado un poco ahora lo entiendo, de verdad.

-Pero siento que poco a poco te forzaré a hacer algo que no quieres...

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto alucinada, recordando todo lo que he estado pensado antes-. Con mi antiguo novio hice cosas que no me apetecía hacer pero me sentía en la obligación de hacer. Contigo sé que todo lo que haga _querré _hacerlo, métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez, ¿vale?

Peeta sonríe sin enseñar los dientes, lo que le da un aspecto encantador, y justo cuando voy a preguntarle por qué está riendo de esa manera, se abalanza sobre mis labios con fuerza, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y que mi espalda caiga sobre el colchón con Peeta encima. En circunstancias normales, como con Magnus, estaría completamente abrumada, analizando cada suceso y obligándome moverme _"Vale, Katniss, ahora tienes que mover la mano por su espalda. Bien. Ahora métela debajo de su camiseta. Genial.", _pero ahora simplemente me abandono a mi misma y vacío mi mente de cualquier pensamiento que no sea Peeta.

No soy capaz de controlar mis actos. Mis ganas de sentirle más cerca y de tocarle todo el cuerpo son superiores a cualquier otra necesidad que haya sentido nunca. Peeta se acomoda encima de mí y se separa de mis labios para empezar a besar mi cuello. El torrente de sensaciones que manda a todo mi cuerpo es algo que jamás había soñado, ni siquiera aquel día contra el árbol. Siempre había pensado que era una chica rara, porque al revés que la mayor parte de las chicas que conozco los besos en el cuello no tenían demasiado efecto en mí, pero con este simple roce Peeta me ha encendido como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Ahogo un jadeo dándole un beso profundo y él abre los ojos con sorpresa, como si no se esperara que _esto _pudiera pasar ahora, pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas ni fuerzas para explicarle como me siento en este instante, así que sigo besándole con fuerza, dándole a entender que quiero seguir hacia delante. El rubio no tarda demasiado en entender mi indirecta, porque cuela una mano debajo de mi camiseta con ansia, provocándome escalofríos en todos los lugares en los que su piel roza la mía. ¿Cómo es posible que haciendo tan poco haya causado tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo?

Peeta se aventura un poco más y sube la mano hacia arriba, llegando al borde de mi sujetador. Pensaba que iba a seguir aún más, pero la mano para de escalar por mi cuerpo y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos se separan de los míos; sus ojos me miran expectantes, pidiéndome permiso para continuar. En respuesta, arqueo levemente la espalda y él sonríe coquetonamente antes de volver a atacar mis labios con una agresividad que, para que negarlo, me encanta.

-¿Sabes si Madge tardará mucho en llegar?-me pregunta aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eh...-consigo balbucear. ¿Está loco? ¿No se da cuenta de qué...? Ah, claro. Está jugando conmigo, sabe que ahora tiene poder sobre mí y que apenas soy capaz de pensar en nada más. Muy bien. Ahora se va a enterar.

Aparto su mano con rapidez y se separa de mi medio asustado. Sus ojos me miran preocupados, temerosos de haber ido demasiado lejos. En respuesta, inocentemente le saco la lengua y él se queda muy confundido, tanto, que consigo que baje la guardia y que no se espere mi próximo movimiento. Lo abrazo con ambas manos por los hombros y enrosco las piernas en su cintura, tomo algo de impulso y ruedo sobre mí misma, provocando que las tornas se cambien.

-Esta no te la esperabas, Peeta Mellark-sonrío mientras me voy inclinando para besarle el cuello.

-No es algo que me impor...te.

Sonrío con aire chulesco al comprobar el efecto que tengo en él y empiezo a entender_, ¡por fin!, _las palabras de Madge. El saber que soy yo la responsable de que Peeta esté jadeando así y que no sea capaz de pronunciar una frase completa me ha provocado una sensación que era desconocida para mí hasta ahora.

Deseo.

Sigo besándole el cuello mientras mi mano izquierda empieza a explorar su cuerpo, y esta vez no lo hago por compensarle o porque me sienta en deuda con Peeta... lo hago porque quiero, porque lo necesito. Acaricio su brazo con suavidad, deleitándome en la forma de sus bíceps. Cuando su brazo ya no tiene más secretos para mí, tomo un gran soplo de aire y meto la mano debajo de su camiseta para comprobar, extasiada, que su piel es suave y firme, casi de terciopelo. Peeta va soltando pequeños gemidos mientras mis dedos la recorren. Al final no puedo más y hago algo que jamás había soñado. Tomo yo misma la iniciativa y empiezo a subirle la camiseta, deseosa de ver que esconde.

Dios.

Peeta tiene el abdomen perfectamente definido en seis trozos iguales, pero sin llegar a ser excesivo. Sus brazos, que mientras los acariciaba ya me parecían musculosos, son sorprendentemente fuertes, y su pecho es... su pecho es sencillamente indescriptible.

-Te puedo dar una foto si quieres...-bromea.

-No, me gustan más las vistas reales...

Levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos y..

Joder.

El pelo rubio le cae levemente sobre la frente, y su cara tiene una expresión que no había visto nunca hasta ahora pero que le hace estar más sexy de lo que normalmente ya es. Tiene una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, como si supiera que me está encantando lo que estoy viendo... y no le falta razón.

Me vuelvo a inclinar para besarle el cuello de nuevo, pero entonces noto algo que hasta ahora me había pasado desapercibido. Al bajar mi torso para alcanzar su piel, mis caderas se han rozado involuntariamente con las suyas, y nuestras partes más intimas se han tocado. El corriente de placer que se ha enviado desde ahí hacia todos los poros de mi cuerpo provoca que se me cierren los ojos y se me escape en gemido bajo, ronco, a la vez que Peeta jadea ahogadamente del mismo modo. Al cabo de unos segundos la sensación desaparece, pero permanece un atisbo de ella bajo el estómago, una especie de cosquilleo que me da el impulso necesario para que vuelva a mover mis caderas torpemente. Peeta suelta un jadeo grave y profundo, y me coloca las manos en la cintura como intentando ayudarme a perfeccionar mis movimientos mientras el placer empieza a inundar todos mis sentidos. Al cabo de unos segundos Peeta parece satisfecho con mi trabajo y desplaza su mano hacia mis pechos, dándome un gozo extra que me hace encoger los dedos de los pies.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

A los pocos segundos tengo nuevamente la necesidad de devolverle todo este placer a Peeta, de hacerle sentir bien y, también, de sentirme igual de bien que antes al saber que yo soy la causante de su disfrute personal.

Empiezo a deslizar mis manos desde su pecho hacia el elástico de sus bóxers. Peeta se paraliza, tal vez sabedor de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Me mira a los ojos y me pregunta:

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, sí-respondo-. Esto ya lo he hecho antes, y de verdad... quiero hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos ante mis palabras y asiente levemente, permitiéndome continuar. Lentamente, coloco la mano en el sitio indicado y, cómo no, entonces oigo la maldita voz de Madge en el comedor. ¿Cuándo cojones ha entrado? ¿Por qué no he oído la puerta? ¿Por qué no la ha oído Peeta? Joder, menos mal que he cerrado la puerta de la habitación…

-¡Katniss! ¿Estás en casa? Vale, pregunta estúpida, tus llaves y tu móvil están encima de la mesa-razona ella sola en voz alta-. ¿Estás en tu habitación?

-¡NO!-gritamos a la vez Peeta y yo.

Madge se queda callada; la tensión en el aire es tal que este podría cortar con un cuchillo, y eso tirando por lo bajo. Mi mejor amiga es lista, sabe lo que estábamos haciendo dentro de la habitación, y lo que es peor, sabe que nos ha interrumpido. Me giro hacia Peeta y compruebo que se ha puesto la camiseta a toda prisa, porque esta está arrugada y cae desordenadamente por su pecho. Tiene el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados, y todo eso sin mencionar el bonito bulto que se ha formado en sus pantalones y que es visible sin demasiadas dificultades, pero como siempre, ha tomado las riendas de la situación y ya está de pie con una mano estirada en mi dirección invitándome a levantarme de cama.

-Si nos quedamos aquí será peor...

Asiento, tomo su mano y salimos de la habitación.

**X.**

-¡Joder, Katniss! ¿No me podías dejar una nota, un mensaje o algo?-pregunta Madge desternillándose de risa una vez Peeta se ha marchado-. Mis oídos puros e inocentes no querían escuchar ese grito desesperado...

-¡Eres una idiota!-respondo, riéndome también-. ¿Te digo yo lo que escuchan mis oídos puros e inocentes casi cada noche? _"Oh, no, Cato, no pares... Más, Cato, más... Así, así_..."-la imito. Madge se pone roja como un tomate pero sigue metiéndose conmigo.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! El tema está en que si ibas a tirarte a Peeta me podrías haber avisado, y ahora estarías disfrutando en la cama y no aquí hablando conmigo.

-¡Madge!-recrimino, mientras siento como la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas-. Sabes que no me lo habría tirado... aún.

Mi mejor amiga abre la boca exageradamente y después ahoga un grito.

-¡MI MEJOR AMIGA KATNISS EVERDEEN FOLLARÁ! ¡DEJARÁ DE SER UNA VIRGEN Y SER CONVERTIRÁ EN UNA PERVERTIDA COMO YO!-bromea.

-¡Cállate!-exclamo riendo.

-¡Dios, dios, dios, dios!-ríe-. ¡Qué fuerte! Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en Lowville, que el pobre Magnus prácticamente tenía que rogarte que le hicieras algo... ¡y ahora mírate! ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Peeta?

-Hasta casi nada-respondo, decepcionada-. La cosa es que-

-¡DIOS!-grita Madge de golpe-. ¡LO HAS DICHO COMO DECEPCIONADA! ¡COMO SI DE VERDAD QUISIERAS HABER HECHO ALGO MÁS CON PEETA! ¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS!

-¡MAGDE!-exclamo-. ¡¿Te puedes calmar para que te pueda contar todo?!

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, frunce la boca y las aletas de la nariz se le abren, como queriendo decir: _"¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE!", _pero al final respira hondo y me indica que puedo continuar.

-¿Cómo quieres que te dejara una nota si no yo misma me planteaba que íbamos a acabar así?

-Hablando de eso... ¿cómo estabais cuando he entrado? Quiero decir, ¿en qué posición?-pregunta mordiéndose el labio y arqueando las cejas.

-Ehm...-me sonrojo de nuevo-. Yo estaba encima de Peeta, que estaba sin camiseta y-

-¡JODER KATNISS! Enserio, creo que serás una pervertidilla...

-¿Me vas a dejar acabar o no?

-Sí, sí, perdona...

-Perdonada-respondo, haciendo la broma más antigua del mundo, cosa que provoca que Madge ponga los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, hemos empezado besándonos normal... pero no sé, ¿recuerdas cuando te decía que con Magnus no sentía nada en ese aspecto y tú me decías que era muy raro, que lo normal es sentir ese deseo de continuar o de, al menos, "probarlo"?

-Sí.

-Pues me ha pasado eso-reconozco-. Me ha empezado a besar y no sé cómo hemos acabado echados en la cama, él encima de mí. Y desde ese momento... no lo sé, quería seguir y seguir, cada vez que tocaba mi piel me sentía en el cielo, y al final yo quería devolvérselo, quería causar el mismo efecto en él... y cuando lo he conseguido me he encendido aún más.

Madge empieza a soltar grititos llegados a este punto, ¡cómo no!

Decido ignorarla y seguir con mi historia.

-Y después yo estaba encima de él, y he empezado a mover las caderas sin pensarlo... Y me ha encantado, la verdad... Y justo cuando ya iba a hacer lo mismo que hice con Magnus habéis aparecido tú y tu maravillosa voz para joder el momento.

-¡Pon un cartelito la próxima vez!-repite.

-¡Lo que tú digas!

Madge y yo empezamos a reír y a decir tonterías varias como siempre, y después su móvil vuelve a sonar. Me pongo nerviosa al instante, consciente de que tal vez Peeta haya tuiteado algo más.

-Madre. Mia. Esto... es... muy... fuerte...-dice Madge.

Dios.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para esperar a que Madge salga del shock y me pase su teléfono, así que voy hacia mi habitación a toda prisa y abro la pantalla del ordenador, me conecto a internet y me meto en la página de Twitter.

Ahí está, el nuevo tuit de _**PeetaMellark.74**_

**Peeta Mellark (PeetaMellark.74); **_**¡Qué tarde tan impresionante! Muy agotado después **__**de todas las emociones que he vivido hoy... Ahora una ducha bien fría! :3**_

* * *

_**...**_

_Hola a todos! Sé que estais pensando: OMG, sí que van rápido! Han tardado 9 capitulos en besarse y ahora ya tienen relaciones sexuales! Vale, empiezan las aclaraciones! XD  
1. Para mí una relación sexual no es solo acostarse con otra persona (hombre, mujer o cabra), sino también tener cualquier otro contacto íntimo.  
2. Katniss es virgen, pero con su ex-novio Magnus tuvo las relaciones sexuales "básicas" (por decirlo de algun modo xDD) antes de hacer el amor.  
3. Magnus no presionó ni "violó" de ningún modo a Katniss. Él intentaba que ella se sintiera bien, y ella realmente quería que eso le gustara, pero en fin, no funcionó porque ella no estaba del todo enamorada de él xD De ahí la diferencia con Peeta (e.e)  
4. Peeta no es virgen. Sé que es algo que tal vez se sobreentienda pero me gusta dejarlo claro xD  
5. Katniss y Peeta ya llevan dos semanas juntos y eso para un chico activo sexualmente suele ser un mundo xD Pero él realmente quiere ir poco a poco con ella :3 _

_Este capitulo es muy "activo" sexualmente hablando, pero espero que os guste de todos modos! Aix, estoy nerviosa! Jajajajaja!_

_Empiezo las dedicatorias 8)_

_En especial a __**Shakty Mellark Everdeen. **__Sin sus ideas este capitulo no habria sido posible! Un beso muy fuerte para ti! _

_También a __**Carlos **__de nuevo por su increible ayuda!_

_Y ahora una mención especial a mis seguidores de Twitter! Os quiero muchisimo y cada vez que veo una mención como la de los últimos dias me alegro un montón y empiezo a dar vueltas/gritos/saltos por casa, asi que GRACIAS! (Está vuestro nombre de Twitter o vuestro "arro-ba", dependiendo de si estan los apellidos o no para mantener la privacidad :3 _

_**IresRegia; Anna Sosa; HG Quotes; Cassandra Cisneros; aurora! Barragáan; Maria Carreras; Janeth Castellón; Flo; Liz_ ; PurpleSplash77; Danichanshessho; Avril Mendez; MaJo Vega; tu diente de leon; HutcherPuppy; maria jose godoy; Maria Movellan **__**;**__** к**__**α**__**т**__**ηιss **__**єvєя**__**đ**__**єє**__**η **__**þ**__**;**__** Emi xD **__**þ**__**; Azu Garcia **__**;**__** ropadeletras **__**þ**__** laia_AA; hoyeslunes **__**þ**__**; Butterflymoonn **__**þ**__**; Yaiza Garcia; El sin papeles **__**þ**__** ; Luz (González)² **__**;**__** Primrose Hutcherson **__**þ**__** ; Always ; **__**þ**__**; Camii **__**þ**__** ; Swierk Hearst **__**; **__**Ximena Ramos **__**þ**__**; Constanza Farias **__**;**__** Yumiiyumyum **__**þ**__** ; Val MM *-* **__**þ**__** ; lgandara93; katherine Castanon **__**þ**_

_Sois geniales, en serio... Ver que os habéis echo Twitter solo para estar informadas, que quereis leer la historia, que en momentos determinados os acordais de ella mientras vais por la calle, los retuits, los favoritos... Me animais el dia y ¡puf! es realmente gratificante y me siento super honrada... GRACIAS!_

_Me pidieron que pusiera aqui mi Twitter para que me encontrarais más rapidamente! es __**Monogotas2 **__o __**arro-bamonogotasdos **__:3 _

_Bueno, y con esto ya paro de ser una pesada! Jajajajajaj! Espero que os guste, un besazo!_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Tranquila! :D (Por cierto, viste la dedicatoria del otro capi con lo del dibujo? *_*) JAJAJAJAJ! DIos, enserio, creo que el capitulo anterior en vez de "Someone like you" se podria llamar POR FIN o algo así JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA pero seria demasiado evidente e.e JAJAJAJAJAAJ "Tu lo sabías, yo lo sabía, mi cabra lo sabía... " LA CABRA LO SABIA! LA CABRA ADIVINAAAAAAAA! y dios, me has echo reir un montón con lo de LA GEEEEEEENTE XDD Y con lo del equipo puntual también xDD Me encantan esos detalles en tus reviews! Son geniales! Ya te mandé el PM para que me contaras la idea, me parece una idea genial! Y para nada el fic va a terminar pronto! Ya te dije, minimo como 11 capis más o así! O eso espero! (Con el rating cambiado y todo e.e JAJAJAJA) Un beso muy fuerte, mil gracias!

_**Cassiecisneros **_Muchas gracias por el review! *_* Creo que la palabra para definir el capi anterior seria como ¡POR FIN! JAJAJAJA! Proximamente Clove aparecerá... muahahahaha! La cita de Finnick y Annie promete ser muy tierna e.e La verdad es que no planeo cambiar el POV de la historia, pero Annie (o Finnick, aún no lo tengo escrito xD) se lo explicará a Katniss y será como un POV :3 ¿Te ha gustado este capi? :3 Un besazo!

_**annathgfan **_Hola de nuevo anna! :3333 Dios, mil gracias por tu reviews! Me has dado mucho que pensar con lo del libro, ¿de verdad crees que tendria opción? ¡Dios! *_* Me gustó mucho poner esa parte de Cato, la única verdad es que es un chico "amoroso" pero con una coraza e.e Pero ya veremos que pasa con Clove e.e OJalá te haya gustado este nuevo capi! Un besazo!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMG Me encantan tus reviews! Son tan laaaaaaaaargos y tan todo! *_* JAJAJAJA! Peeta es un romanticón empedernido *_* Definitivamente en algún momento tenia que ir a la cafeteria, JAJAJAJAAJA! En muchos fics (y en tumblrrrr) hay mucha gente que está a favor de "Clato", pero en este fic me interesaba ponerla como la "otra" o la maligna e.e JAJAJAJ! Me alegro mucho también que te haya gustado lo de los celos! No estaba muy segura de esa escena, pero me alegro que te haya gustado! *_* Lo de la canción! Lo sé, al final te cansas de ella, pero dios, mientras escribia este capitulo solo pensaba en esa canción *_* Pero no entera, sino simplemente lo de "Nevermind I'll find, someone like yoooou (8) I wish nothing, but the best, for youuuuuuu (8)" (Vale, ya me he motivado demasiado xDD) Y tranquila! Aunque no tengas twitter mi cuenta está abierta y puedes ver los adelantos igual! :3 (Igualmente, tampoco son grandes adelantos porque no tengo mucho espacio xDDD ) Ay, ojalá te guste este capi! *_* Un besazo!

_**ashvaniva **_¡DIOS! Me acabas de alegrar la mañana, te lo digo de verdad! Lo que me dices que al ver un capi nuevo te alegras tanto es como... no sé, significa todo un mundo para mi. Muchas gracias por estar aquí y espero no aburrirte demasiado con mis tuits! JAJAJA! Un besazo! Muchas gracias! *_*

_**Wings **_No sé si te lo dije, pero yo tengo un baile de la victoria para cuando recibo los reviews o cuando soy feliz, y al leer tu review he echo un baile pero bien laaargo! *_* Dios, estoy riendo y sonriendo como una estúpida! ¿De verdad de pusiste a saltar y gritar? ANBJGHLFNAV! SOY FE-LIZ! *_* Si por eso te llevan al psicologo, bueno, espero que vayas mucho ya me entiendes e.e JAJAJAJAJAJ! Yo mientras lo escribia tambien me imaginaba el cerebro de Annie así como "chun chun chun "recuerdos de las palabras de Katniss" en plan peli (?) XDD JAJAJAJ! Cuando te refieres a ser novios, te refieres a Peeta y a Katniss? Porque si es así creo que esos dos ya estan juntos e.e JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Si, quiero conocer a tu madre y que me explique eso! :3 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Te ha gustado este capitulo? *_* Un besazo!

_**catniphutcherson95 **_AWWWW! *_* Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo! Y madre mia, tus palabras son como JDLFGBJFGB! Leer eso de verdad me alegra el dia, es como... dios, madre mia,me dejas sin palabras xD Me animas a continuar cada dia y a hacer que esta historia sea mejor poco a poco, así que GRACIAS. Espero que tus uñas sigan bien ! JAJAJAJJA! Un beso muy fuerte para ti! *_*

_**Avstew **_NJDFHJFN! Aw, muchisisisisisisimas gracias! Seguro que algun dia alguien te dice algo así, estoy segura! Peeta es real y algun dia lo encontraremos todas! *_* No me mates - Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este capi tambien : Estoy muy ilusionada! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

_**bellsten cullen**_ Hola de nuevo! *_* Mantén la esperanza, mantén la esperanza! *_* (Con lo de cantar e.e JAJAJAJA) Eso de que Katniss lo oyera esta basado en mi experiencia personal TT JAJAJAJAJA No literalmente, pero sí que oigo a mis vecinos de un par de pisos más arriba pasarselo bien juntos xDD Y siempre es cada noche sobre la misma ahora, así que me pongo los auriculares siempre y espero :3 xDDDDDDD No creo que seas monja, tranquila!XD Simplemente da verguenza es normal! Es como: Mm... momento incómodo xDD Espero que en el trabajo todo te vaya genial y que puedas descansar un poco! Un beso muy fuerte! .3

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_ Hola de nuevo! :3 *_* Yo tengo un amigo que es como Peeta (aquí haciendo publicidad JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA). Le gusta una chica desde hace un montón y la trata genial, pero la chica es como Katniss TT Es como: DIOS. LA HISTORIA SE HACE REALIDADDD! xD Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi anterior, es como NJLFDHGJSG! Me pongo super contenta al oírlo/leerlo y hago una especie de baile de la victoria xDD En el tuit me hacia ilusión que Peeta dijera siempre... es una promesa inquebrantable *_* (Ay, que romanticona soy xD) He reído un montón cuando lo de SIENTE LA INDIRECTA HUTCHERSON! A ver si empezamos a tuitear más ¬¬ JAJAAJAJAJ! Yo a Cato y Madge no les veo juntos fuera de este fic, es como D: Pero nose, mientras escribia la historia se me hizo natural :3 JAJAJAJA! Muchas gracias a ti por dejar esos maravillosos reviews! Un besazo muy fuerte! .3

_**Snellie90**_ Hola y bienvenida! :D Tu review me ha echo saltar de alegria, enserio xDD Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto el fic! *_* Te entiendo con lo de la uni! Yo aún estoy de vacaciones y por eso voy actualizando tan seguido, pero en septiembre vuelvo a empezar y es como: UF Depresión! Me alegro tambien que te identifiques con Katniss! Es como NDJFKJK *_*! Un beso muy fuerte! ¿Te ha gustado este capi? Un besazo!

_**CristinaB**_ Aw! Joder, me encantan tus reviews, en serio! Solo pensar que de verdad te has quedado a leer la historia y todo eso me hace la chica más feliz del mundo, enserio! ¿Muchisimas gracias a mi? ¡Gracias a TI! Por hacer ese maravilloso review que me ha sacado una gran sonrisa y un grito así como fangirling increible! XD De verdad que ahora mismo soy super feliz! Dios, más leo tu review y más me quedo flipando! Muchas gracias! *_* También gracias (si agradezco demasiado y soy una pesada, me dices que me calle xD) por lo que te gustan los capis largos, es algo que me pone nerviosa porque a veces pienso: Dios, ¿no será demasiado largo? xD Pero al ver comentarios así me tranquilizo, me animo, grito, salto, y todo lo que tu quieras! Dios, algun dia espero publicar un libro! Y si de verdad pasara eso, más que firmarte el libro te haria un monumento por haberme ayudado! (Pero un monumento laaaaaargo! JAJAJAJA) Un besazo muy fuerte para ti, guapa! .3

_**Danichansessho**_ Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por seguir aquí! :3 Y muchas gracias por aclararme que eres tu! Tenia la idea apuntada pero no me apunté tu nombre (soy una despistada TT) Lamento mucho las molestias y espero que te guste la dedicatoria! :3 Un beso muy fuerte, espero que te guste este capi y que nose, todo lo que quieras! AL final me dejas sin palabras! JAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**valentina 8 **_Aw! De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias a ese tiempo que te tomas en dejarme unas palabras esta historia sigue adelante dia a dia y (espero) que cada vez vaya mejorando un poquito más! Dios, te pondria un parrafon pero solo diria tonterias como: WIII GRACIASS GNJADHBLJ JAJAJAJ! Y eso ya lo sabes :3 Dios, estoy loca xD Bueno, un beso muy fuerte valentina! Ojalá te guste tambien este capi! *_*

_**kamynari **_Hola y bienvenida! :D No te preocupes, todos vamos ocupados! :D Lo importante es que hayas tenido un tiempo y que hayas querido dejarme un review! De verdad significa muchisimo para mi, y no sabes cuanto! :) De verdad has leido toda la historia como 4 veces? Dios, es una pasada! Muchas gracias! *_* JAJAJ! Gracias por lo de la ropa! :3 JAJAJAJJ! Me has echo reir un montón con lo de Peeta sin camiseta e.e Realmente es una escena digna de ver... ya me entiendes... JAJAJAJAJA Y gracias a ti de nuevo por dejar un review! Espero que tu tutor no te echara demasiado la bronca D: JAJAJA Por cierto! Lo de tus preguntas! En un principio Snow y Coin si que van a salir, ya tengo sus papeles asignados pero aún no sé como "sacarlos a escena" XD Y Haymitch y Effie también! La verdad es que Effie ya ha aparecido como la madre de Katniss, cosa rara que hice porque después me di cuenta que simplemente diciendo "madre de Katniss" ya podia apañarmelas xD Pero le di a Effie ese papel! Y después Haymitch saldrá en un par de capitulos! :3 Un beso muy fuerte y gracias de nuevo!

_**Aiitaniitaaa **_JAJAJ SII! POR FIIIIN SE HAN BESADO! *_* Dios! ¿De verdad te has quedado leyendo hasta esa hora? Ahjhjk ahora me siento una escritora realizada WIIIII! *_* JAJAJAJAJA dios, a veces estoy segura de que estoy loca xDDD Me alegro que te hayan gustado todas las partes que dices! La parte de los celos de Peeta estaba un poco nerviosa porque no estaba muy segura de como ponerlo, pero me dejas tranquila *_* Ay! JAJAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por estar ahí! *_*

_**yumiiyumyum **_AW! TU y tu icono! *_* NUNCA ME PERDONARÉ NO HABER ECHO SKYPE EN EL CAPI ANTERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :( BUeno, GRACIAS A TI por la idea del POV de Finnick! AWWW EL BESOO FDJHBKGLÑÁDFB FGÑDA tu review me ha echo fangirlear y ya sabes que mientras hablabamos por FB casi lloro... TT esque eres genial y dios, enserio! BNBLJDAA Ya no tengo palabras! *_* Cuando el proximo Skype Time cantarmos la cancion de Finnick *_* Aw, un beso muy fuerte Angie eres JDGBLJGGHL. genial! :3

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_AWW! Me ha encantado tu reviewww! Creo que en FF las locas somos las mejores :3 Ya me entiendes MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Si a ti te da alegria leer el capitulo, imaginate a mi leer tu review! Es como HDKSDK Dios, muchas gracias... enserio, al final me haréis llorar! De verdad . Como ves ya te encontré en Twitter (muahahahahaha) Un besazo muy fuerte! .3

_**Kyxar **_-LA GEEEEEEEEEENTE. Ets la posha titu! Et contesto en català perque si, bàsicament perque no em surt parlar-te en castellà! ANFI! Que gràcies per tot capgros, que espero que t'agradi el capitol i en fi, que gracies per tot! :3

_**Entdeckerin **_Hola de nuevo Flor! :D (O Entdeckerin, como quieres que te llame? *_*) Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu review! *_* Aw, decirme que realmente el capitulo te transportó a tu primer beso me ha echo sentir super honrada y realizada! Y sobre todo la última frase del review cuando dices que crees que la historia es muy buena... dios... me dejas sin palabras y te lo juro, al final me haréis llorar xD Jajajajaj! Me gustaria publicar un libro, ya veremos *_* Muchsiisisismas gracias guapa! .3

_**Aysa92 **_Hola! Espero que poco a poco te aclares con tu cuenta! Cualquier duda que tengas dimelo y te ayudo :) Para que el mundo se entere falta un poquito (un capi o dos más o así) porque quiero darles tiempo a que se conozcan/interactuen (?) XD Sin la presión de la prensa. Buena idea lo del blog! Ya veré como lo meto en la historia :333333333 Muchisimas gracias! Y no te sientas vieja! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Bueno, hablamos luego, un besito!

_**Lynx **_Hola! :D Antes que nada! Lo de la peli! A mi en general me gustó mucho, pero la escena de la cueva fue como: JGLGD MÁS. MÁS. QUIERO MÁS. Y claro, con la "perpectiva plana" como tu dices no ayuda a que la gente uqe no ha leido los libros entienda los motivos de las bayas D: PERO EN FIN! Ahora toca esperar a Catching Fire! D: Bueno, volvamos al capi! La reacción de Johanna es la leche (¿) JAJAJAJAJ! Te entiendo! Es como casi imposible creer que es posible conocer a alguien famoso tan de cerca, pero mira... e.e Al inal el amor de hermanas es superior que todas las dudas (?) XDDD Del capi 9... creo que no solo Peeta es celoso... Katniss lo es también e.e MUAHAHAHAHHA! Pero ya veremos que les pasa a estos dos! Vale, ahora pongamonos serios xD Sé que si vamos avanzando en la historia parece lo tipico de las dos chicas que se llevan a los dos chicos y blablablabla pero eso es porque aún estamos en el principio de la historia, cuando todo es bonito y blablabla! Después todo empezará a "torcerse" un poco, e intentaré que no quede super peli Disney porque eso no mola, tienes razon xDD Bueno, ahora que PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIN ya están juntos e.e dentro de poco vendran las partes... chulas e.e (YA ME ENTIENDES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA) Bueno, nos vamos leyendo! *_* Espero que te guste este capi! *-*

_**Mockingjay Forever **_Muchas gracias por reviewear (?) (patentaré ese verbo JAJAJAJA) cada capitulo! Significa mucho para mi! *_* Gracias por leer cada capitulo y por todo! *_* Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso *_* Si te soy sincera a mi tambien me pone loca (Y eso que lo escribo yo xDD) son todas las indirectas de Twitter :3333333333333333333 Aix! Ojalá te guste este campi también! Un besazo!

_**BelaTHG **_JAJJAA xD Bueno sí, está el aborto, pero queramos o no es una experiencia traumática para ambos y no quiero que pasen por eso! :3 JAAJAJAJA! No te preocupes por el mal vocabulario, yo hago lo mismo siempre :33333333333 (Soy la más malhablada de mi familia y de mi clase xD) TU idea de Finnick es interesante 8) Ahora veremos como la pongo, pero definitivamente ka pondré! Y no tranquila! No ha sonado cursi! A mi tambien me encantas, eres genial! :DD MUCHAS GRACIAS! *_*

_**Carla Mellark **_Hola de nuevo Carla! :3 Cuando leia tu review al leer lo de "I'm addicted to you" he empezado a pensar en una canción que dice lo mismo y ahora no puedo parar de cantarla mentalmente xDD JAJJAAJAJAJ! Aw! De nuevo (me repito más que la fabada asturiana xD) muchas gracias! *_* Eres genial, ya lo sabes, y me muero por leer tu nueva historia :333 Un besazo enorme Carla! .3

_**LunaTHG **_No digas burradas! No eres una babosa muerta, al contrario! :) Eres adorable y encantadora, te lo digo de verdad! :) Espero que las cosas sigan mejorando para ti, de verdad lo deseo! .3 Muchisisimas gracias por tu review Luna, significa mucho para mi (ya lo sabes! Jajajajajaja) así que GRACIAS por tus palabras! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**lgandara **_Antes que nada... YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! Después! :3 Ya sabes que agradezco un montón tus comentarios tecnicos! FF no me deja cambiar el capi pero lo estoy modificando para futuras versiones Jajajajajajaj! :3 Y no te preocupes, enserio! Ya te dije la primera vez que eso sirve para mejorar y que sino jamás aprenderiamos nada y seguiriamos escribiendo: Katniss: Hola Peeta! Kieres salir hoi? xDD (te imaginas? LOL!) Yo también tengo ganas de escribir lo de las fans/prensa, pero primero les queria dar un poco de intimidad (nunca mejor dicho). JAJAJAJAJAJ! Gracias por los conjuntos de Madge :3 y por los momentos de Twitter GUAN CHUUUUUUUUUUUU! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA! Eres genial, me encantas :3 YOLOOOOOO!

_**KoyukiBetts**_ Jajajajajajaajajaj! :3 Me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto el beso! *_* Mmmm creo que Katniss no se acostumbrará a las mariposas *_* La parte de la misión imposible fue muy cortita, pero me algro que te gustara tanto! JAJAJAJAJ! Yo creo que la cara de Katniss fue como: DDDDDDDDD: QUE. HACES. AQUÍ! Un besito muy fuerte!

_**A.M. Darling **_Tranquila! :) Yo ahora estoy de vacaciones pero ya me queda menos de un mes, así que no pasa nada! :) Si estas de examenes es normal! (espero que te hayan salido geniales todos! *_*) Jo, para mi significa muchisimo que te guste tanto la historia y el beso y yo ndjhj *_* JAJAJAJJA! Finnick y Annie estan hechos el uno para el otro, pero parece que Annie tiene algun problema con Katniss... ¿qué sera? mmmM! Jjajajaja! En respuesta a tu pregunta tienes el capitulo entero :3 JAJAJAJ! Su relación es MUCHO más que sexo, evidentemente, pero tienen 18-19 años y se me hace raro que no tengan nada, ni siquiera un minimo contacto xDD Espero que te haya gustado e.e Un besazo!

_**yukikandavobifield **_Aw! Muchisimas gracias! *_* Tranquila, por cierto! Entiendo que con las clases y todo sea imposible pasarte! Yo empezaré mi último año en septiembre y también será complicado para mi, así que no te preocupes y gracias por pasarte ahora que tienes un momentito .3 Muchisimas gracias A TI por dejar ese review! 3 Eres genial, enserio :3 Jajajajaj! Un besazo! 3

_**Whiz Knightley**_ ¡Muchas gracias! *_* Me alegro que te haya gustado Clove! (O buenoo, ya me entiendes! JAJJAJAJ) :3 Por cierto, lo que dices de Effie la cuestión es que Effie ya ha aparecido xD En el segundo capitulo la encontrarás como madre de Katniss! En esta historia la madre de Katniss es una mezcla de la original del libro y Effie (por ejemplo, en lo de los mensajes! La madre de verdad de Katniss habria pasado completamente de ella xD) Un beso muy fuerte!

_**FallingLove15 **_Antes que nada te contesto a lo de la adaptación :3 Por mi no hay ningún problema con que la adaptes, pero si no te importa me gustaria que pusieras el link original para evitar problemas (enviame un PM y lo hablamos mejor por ahi! Porque tampoco he podido encontrar la página de facebook D: jajajaja) Despues :3 SIII! Peeta DEBÍA ver a Katniss con su uniforme e.e era una cosa básica e.e JAJJAJAJAAJ! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el beso :3 A mi me encantó escribirlo pero me puse un poco nerviosa por si no era suficientemente bueno! . Jajajaja! Ojalá te guste también este capi! Un besazo!

_**Guest (Itzel) **_Hola y bienvenida! Tu review me ha emocionado un montón, de verdad! Que me consideres todo eso para mi significa una autentica pasada para mi *_* Me siento super honrada, de verdad! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado L.A, y también que hayas leido No quiero volver y la traducción de Joshifer, significa un verdadero MUNDO para mi! De verdad! Muchisimas gracias por haberte tomado unos minutos en escribir ese impresionante review y por alegrarme el dia! Un besazo!

_**minafan **_Muchisimas gracias por cogerte un momentito, leer el capi y dejar un review! Ya sabes lo que pienso de tus historias y todo lo que me animan tus reviews, así que para mi es todo un honor! Yo ahora me paso por "La Heredera" y "Mi Último Intento" que con todo esto de L.A no he tenido ni un momento de descanso! Jajajajaj! OJalá te guste este capi mina, un besazo muy fuerte!

_**La chica sin pan**_ Hola de nuevo! :D ¿Te gusta Goo Goo Dolls? Wi! JAJAJAJ! Creo que gracias a tu review veremos a más Cato borracho! ("La geeeeeeente" xDD) Cuando descubran todo "el lioh" creo que Katniss tendrá algunos problemas... D: pero por ahora dejemoslos en su paraiso de beso y cosas privadas e.e JAJAJAJ Por cierto!XD Katniss y su corrector de granos! XDD Siempre me la he imaginado como una chica "normal" que no se preocupa en exceso por el maquillaje, así que me pareció divertido decir "corrector de granos" XDDDDDD ¿Si? Te ha gustado la peli? JAJAJAJ! Un besazo! . Ojalá te guste! *_*

_**Fran Weasley**_ Muchisimas gracias Fran! *_* Espero no haber tardado demasiado D: Un besazo muy fuerte! Espero que te guste el capi!

_**Guest (1) **_Muchas gracias! *_* Siento mucho si me he demorado demasiado! Ojalá te guste este capi también! *_* Un besazo!

_**mariiana **_Hola de nuevo mariiana! Me alegra un montón ver tu review un capitulo más! *_* Espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo! Un besazo!

_**Kurimu Shiroyuki **_Hola! :D Si, el capi anterior tenia mucha miel (jusjusjus) pero este tiene más... cosas ardientes (?) xDDDDDD Definitivamente los famosos de hacen de rogar, pero proximamente veremos los sacrificios de Peeta y Cato! Los fans apareceran tambien pronto, pero primero dejemosles disfrutar de su intimidad e.e JAJAJAJAJAJ! Espero que te guste este capitulo! *_* Un besazo muy fuerte y GRACIAS por dejar ese review!

_**mabeling **_Hola otra vez mabeling! *_* Me alegro que te haya gustado la forma en la que Cato defiende a Madge! Y respecto a Finnick y Annie mmm! ahí hay algo raro con Annie, ¿No crees? Quien sabe que pasa con estos dos! (risa malvada! jajajajaja) Ya veremos que pasa entre ellos... e.e jajajajajaja! Sí! Vi lo de Finnick! Me MORÍ. Al principio no lo veia muy bien, pero contra más lo veo, más lo pienso y más lo veo bien! :3 Un beso muy fuerte! *_*

_**Mistress of the Strange **_Hola de nuevo! No te preocupes! Espero que esta vez FF si que te avise de que he actualizado! *_* Jajajajajaj! SIII! POR FIN SE BESAROOON! JAJAJAJAJ! Si, Katniss es la única morena... ¿se teñirá para adaptarse? NAAH! Jajajaja! Muchas gracias, por cierto, tu tambien me caes muy bien! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Val Swiftie **_JAJAJAJ! (GENIALOSO *_*) me encanta esa palabra, es oficial xD No te preocupes por no comentar el mismo dia, no pasa nada! *_* Me ha encantado tu comentario: "me sentí en la cueva de nuevo, solo que con amor (?)" Por fin Katniss enamorada de Peeta! JAJAJAJAJ! (bueno, segun ella, aún no e.e JAJAJAJA) Clove es una arpía! e.e Pero seguramente tenga sus motivos... quien sabe! e.e JAJAJAJAJ! La verdad es que yo tambien me muero por escribir el momento en el que los fans se enteren, pero primero queria darles un poco de "libre intimidad" xDD DIOS, SI YA SE SABE QUIEN SERÁ FINNICK DAHJGAL MORIRÉÉÉÉ! JAJAJAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte, de verdad, GRACIAS por tus reviews! Son geniales! *_*

_**FoxfaceTHG **_Awwwww! Muchisimas gracias! *_* Ai, espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero he estado liadisima! D: Ojalá te guste este capitulo también! Un besazo foxface!


	11. La boda de Johanna

**Hola de nuevo! :3 De nuevo la pesada de turno diciendo que abráis Polyvore :3 JAJAJAJ! Hablando de eso, ha habido una novedad (o desgracia -.-') porque Polyvore no tiene ropa masculina en su página, así que no puedo crear los Outfits de Peeta T.T Pero ya encontraré como solucionarlo :3****  
**

**Recomendación musical: He is we-All about us.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11. LA BODA DE JOHANNA**

Peeta me vendrá a buscar en un cuarto de hora para ir al aeropuerto, y justo ahora acabo de empezar a hacer el equipaje.

Bien, Katniss, bien.

Tengo la maleta abierta de par en par encima de la cama, y toda la situación en general me traslada a esa tarde en Lowville cuando me peleaba con mi madre sobre mi inminente viaje a Los Ángeles; la ropa tirada por la habitación, mi ansiedad por acabar ya con esta tortura y una personita presionando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Katniss-dice Madge intentando controlar sus nervios-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de coger uno de mis vestidos para la boda?

-No, de verdad, no es necesario...

-¡Katniss, joder! ¿Cómo quieres ir a la boda? Vale que Johanna tiene un estilo parecido al tuyo y que no suele ir con vestiditos, pero es su boda y te querrá ver bien... Además, piensa que irás del brazo de Peeta, ¡será un momento épico! ¿Te puedo dar una cámara oculta para que te la pongas en un botón o algo y así grabas las caras de los invitados?

-Creo que realmente tienes un problema, lo digo de verdad...

-No-me contradice-. ¡El problema lo tienes tú que no quieres cojera un maldito vestido para la boda de tu hermana!

-¿Y si lo rompo?

-Es jodidamente difícil que eso pase, y si lo haces ya me cobraré amargándote la existencia durante el resto de mis días-bromea.

-No sé si me convence el trato…

-Venga, ¡ya vale de hacerte la dura! Ahora te traigo un vestido y unos zapatos, ¿vale?

Si le digo que no me matará, y la verdad es que necesito un vestido…

-Vaaale…

-¡BIEN!

Una vez Madge ha abandonado mi habitación me quedo parada mirando la ropa que está tirada por todos lados; mi principal preocupación era encontrar unos pantalones y una camiseta que fueran lo suficientemente elegantes como para ir a la boda, pero ahora que Madge ya ha solucionado ese pequeño inconveniente, además de la ropa que llevo ahora (OUTFIT 10) simplemente meteré en la maleta un conjunto básico para volver a L.A mañana y una muda de ropa interior. Mi mejor amiga vuelve corriendo casi al instante con un precioso vestido y unos zapatos a juego.

-Madge... esto es demasiado...

-No, no es demasiado. Tú vas a ir a esa boda, te lo vas a pasar bien y vas a estar preciosa, pero sin deslumbrar a la novia... ¿Capicci?-dice esto último con acento italiano lo que me provoca una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Vale, pedazo de loca!

-Genial... Entonces, ¿lo llevas todo?

-Sí. Zapatos, vestido y ropa para ir y volver.

-¿Y ya está?

-Ehm... ¿sí?

-Joder lo sabía. ¿Y el maquillaje? ¿Y los accesorios?

Pongo los ojos en blanco al oír sus palabras. Esta chica nunca cambiará.

-Ya te estás llevando esto-dice pasándome su neceser de maquillaje-. Y esto.

Y me da un precioso bolso de mano que combina a la perfección con su vestido.

-Madge, enserio, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo...

-Más te vale callarte de una puta vez, ponerlo todo en la maleta y disfrutar de la boda, ¿vale?

Asiento como una boba y después abrazo a mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Apenas tengo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque Peeta llama al interfono y le dice a Madge que no tarde demasiado en bajar o perderemos el avión.

Agarro mi pequeña maleta y me despido de mi amiga con otro abrazo.

-Pásatelo bien y llámame cuando llegues, ¿vale?

-Vaaaale, mamá.

-¡Muy graciosa!-me saca la lengua-. Por cierto, si es mi padre el que oficia la ceremonia dale muchos recuerdos y besos de mi parte, y dile que lo echo mucho de menos.

-¡Claro que lo haré! Bueno, seguramente tu padre me hará un tercer grado para saber qué tal nos va así que...

-Hablando de eso-dice mordiéndose el labio-. No le digas lo de Cato, ¿vale? Ni que he conocido a nadie... prefiero guardármelo para mi hasta estar cien por cien segura que esto va enserio.

-Tranquila, te entiendo.

El interfono vuelve a sonar.

-¡Que ya bajo, pesado!

-Tan delicada como siempre...-consigo escuchar.

Cuelgo el interfono riendo, agarro mi equipaje y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas.

**X.**

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-me pregunta Peeta mientras estamos en los asientos traseros del taxi.

-¿Que qué quiero hacer con qué?-replico confundida.

-En el aeropuerto de L.A siempre hay un paparazzi o dos dispuestos a pillar al famoso de turno coger un avión.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Si no quieres que te vean conmigo supongo que te podrías bajar antes del taxi y travesar el aeropuerto como si no me conocieras. Luego nos podríamos encontrar ya en el avión... ya sabes que cambié nuestros billetes para que estuviéramos juntos en primera clase, así que nadie nos verá ni hará preguntas ahí.

Oh, y tanto que lo sabía. Yo ya tenía mi billete de clase turista preparado cuando Peeta apareció con dos billetes nuevos, cosa que provocó una discusión entre nosotros. Eso era una de las cosas que quería evitar en nuestra relación, que Peeta me comprara cosas caras, pero al final acabé aceptando que, dado el estatus de mi novio, si intentara viajar en clase turista seria un viaje muy movidito. De todos modos, cuando ambos nos relajamos un poco conseguí convencerle para que me permitiera devolverle la diferencia de mi billete, de modo que me quedé algo más tranquila.

-Y si no...-prosigue él- Bueno, entonces supongo que mañana por la mañana todo el mundo se estará preguntando dónde voy y quien eres-intenta poner un tono bromista, como si nada de eso fuera a ser verdad, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que eso no es así. Si me ven con Peeta toda mi intimidad y privacidad desaparecerá; aunque solo me vean la cara tienen los medios suficientes como para encontrarme a mí y a mi nombre. Lo sé. Lo he visto hacer antes. Amigos de cantantes famosos, amigos de actores famosos... Vidas anónimas destrozadas por el precio de la fama, por las aves carroñeras que son los paparazzi, por la opinión pública que cree saberlo todo de ti.

-Vale-suspiro-. ¿Te podré pedir un autógrafo en la distancia?

-Muy graciosa... Anda, ¿me puedes dar un beso antes de irte para que pueda estar relajado antes de volver a verte?

Esbozo una sonrisa entre dientes y me inclino para besarlo rápidamente antes de abandonar el taxi con mi maleta. Entro en el aeropuerto y mientras espero para facturar oigo un súper grito que sale de múltiples gargantas que me indica que Peeta ya ha llegado.

Me quedo mirando a mí alrededor con la boca abierta, impactada por el efecto que Peeta tiene en las personas. La cola de facturación se vacía casi en su totalidad y milagrosamente avanzo con rapidez. Una marabunta de gente se arremolina entorno a un punto que supongo que es su cabeza. La seguridad empieza a hablar con ansiedad por los walkie-talkies mientras andan hacia él. Los operarios de las ventanillas del aeropuerto abandonan momentáneamente sus funciones y se levantan suavemente de sus asientos estirando el cuello hacia arriba, intentando captar un refilón de la figura de Peeta, e incluso veo a dos chicas detrás de las ventanas que empiezan a soltar grititos y a ponerse muy rojas.

Y sólo _yo _puedo besarle.

-¿Señorita? Ya puede pasar-me dice la responsable de facturación. Oh, genial, mi turno tenía que ser justo ahora. Avanzo con lentitud hacia mi ventanilla y coloco mi maleta en la cinta transportadora.

-¿Billete?-me pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos-. ¿A Nueva York?

Dios, como me repatean estas comprobaciones de aeropuerto. Evidentemente voy a Nueva York, joder, es lo que pone en mi maldito billete.

-Sí-contesto.

-¿Algún paquete de mano?-insiste en no mirarme directamente sino en observar a Peeta, que ahora mismo está siendo rescatado de la jauría de paparazzis y fans esporádicos por los miembros de seguridad.

-Sólo esta mochila.

-Vale.

Sus respuestas bordes y monosémicas acaban por ponerme de los nervios.

-Oye, sé que Peeta Mellark está en el aeropuerto, pero creo que merezco estar igual de bien atendida que él.

La chica me mira con ojos rabiosos y abre la boca para contestarme, pero entonces una señora de unos 30 o 40 años aparece detrás de ella.

-¡Jennete!-recrimina-. A administración. Ya.

Su tono no es agresivo ni violento, pero sí tiene un toque autoritario que me incluso me intimida a mí. La chica joven, Jennete, aprieta los labios para controlar su extraña ira y después se levanta de su silla y se va por una puerta trasera.

-Te pido disculpas en nombre de la compañía-ruega la señora mayor-. Mi nombre es Paylor, soy la responsable de facturación que te ha llamado antes. ¿Ya te han comprobado las maletas?

-Ehm... bueno, para ser sincera, no lo sé. La chica estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Peeta y apenas se dirigía a mí, así que no sé que ha hecho o que no.

-Ahora mismo miro en el ordenador en qué momento de la transacción estaba y sigo yo. Normalmente es una chica increíble y muy amable, pero ya has visto... Peeta Mellark ha venido y se ha puesto como una moto, ese chico le encanta...

-¿Así?-pregunto repentinamente interesada.

-Sí...-responde mientras sonríe indulgentemente hacia la pantalla-. Es una de esas, ¿cómo las llaman? _Peetaphiles, _creo. Su fondo de pantalla es una foto de ese chico, y cuando hace un par de semanas fue la Premiere de su nueva película la vio enterita por internet... aunque luego empezó a llorar cuando dijeron lo de la supuesta novia... En fin, supongo que todos hemos tenido un amor imposible, ¿no? Como si ese joven se fuera a fijar en alguna chica normal como ella o como tú...

-Sí-río nerviosamente-. ¿Qué tontería, verdad?

-Sí... Seguramente ahora pillará un vuelo a Hawaii o al Caribe... ¡quién pudiera hacerlo!-Vuelve a reír mientras aprieta la tecla de _Enter_ y mi maleta empieza a moverse por la cinta transportadora-. Aquí te devuelvo tu billete y ya está todo. Subes las escaleras de la derecha para ir hacia los controles de seguridad. Espero que tenga un buen vuelo, señorita Everdeen.

-Muchas gracias por todo-digo antes de seguir el camino que me ha indicado.

Una hora y muchos controles de seguridad después, estoy por fin haciendo mi última cola antes de subir a mi avión en dirección a Nueva York. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, esta última cola no la hago de pie entre un montón de gente que aprieta, empuja y mete prisa para llegar antes a la puerta, sino que estoy sentada en un sofá de proporciones gigantescas, en la sala VIP de la terminal. Miro a todo el rato ansiosamente a mí alrededor, esperando ver aparecer a Peeta en algún momento, pero entonces vuelve a sonar una voz metálica:

-_Pasajeros del vuelo U7658 con destino a Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 13B. Porfavor, pasajeros del vuelo U7658 con destino a Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 13B. _

Ese es nuestro vuelo. Y ya nos han llamado dos veces ¿Y Peeta? ¿Dónde narices está?

_**¡Peeta! ¡¿Dónde narices estás?! (17.45)**_

Golpeteo el suelo con nerviosismo. Perderemos el vuelo, no sé cuándo saldrá el próximo hacia Nueva York y Johanna se casa mañana a primera hora. Dios, me matará, no estaré viva mañana a estas horas y encima mi muerte será sangrienta y dolorosa, con vísceras colgando y todo eso. _Dios, dios, dios, dios. _

_**Katniss! Pero si yo ya estoy en el avión, con un asiento vacío a mi lado! ¿Dónde estás? (17.46)**_

¿Este tío es tonto?

¿Cómo narices ha entrado en el avión sin que lo haya visto? ¿Por qué no me avisa antes?

_-Atención, por favor. Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo U7658. Por favor, acudan a la puerta de embarque número 13B. _

Me levanto con un salto y voy casi corriendo hacia la puerta de embarque de primera clase, dándole el billete al señor del aeropuerto.

-Casi pierde el avión, señorita Everdeen-me dice sonriendo.

-Sí, he tenido algunos problemillas...

-¿Sabe que desde aquí se ve la sala de espera, no? La he visto sentada esperando... ¿Le gusta el riesgo, o la han dejado plantada?

-¿Eres siempre así de insolente?-pregunto cabreada.

El chico sonríe ufanamente y revisa mi billete antes de decir:

-Que tenga un buen vuelo, señorita Everdeen.

-Gracias-respondo antes de coger mi billete con rabia y entrar en el pasillo de embarque.

¿Qué coño pasa con la gente de este aeropuerto de mierda? ¿Por qué coño todo el mundo es un completo gilipollas?

La azafata del avión me da la bienvenida y me conduce hacia la zona de primera clase. Nada más entrar me quedo petrificada. Wow.

Hay asientos individuales, asientos dobles y hasta asientos triples, todos reclinables y anchos, que están a una distancia suficiente unos de otros como para que cualquier pasajero pueda estirar todas sus extremidades sin molestar al de delante o al de atrás. Azafatas que te sonríen, refrescos gratis y revistas que te regalan. Una cartelera de cine propia, donde cada persona puede elegir que película verá en la pantalla que tiene enfrente.

Una pasada.

La azafata me guía hacia la zona de asientos dobles, dónde Peeta está sentado mirando hacia la ventana y repiqueteando los dedos contra el alféizar.

-Parece que alguien ha colapsado el aeropuerto con su presencia...-digo mientras me siento.

Peeta ahoga un grito y me mira con ojos saltones.

-Joder, ¡joder!-susurra, intentando contener los gritos-. Dios, estaba preocupadísimo, ¡joder! Pensaba que te habías perdido o algo, no sé, estaba preocupado...

-Te estaba esperando en la sala de espera, pensaba que nos íbamos a encontrar ahí...

-¡Pero si en el taxi te he dicho que nos veríamos directamente en el avión! Cuando vengo al aeropuerto y los directivos me ven, enseguida me llevan a una sala privada sin tener que facturar, y después me acompañan hasta aquí.

Claro. Las facilidades de ser famoso.

-Bueno, ahora ya estoy aquí.

Peeta mira por la ventana, ignorándome.

-Vamos...-ruego-. No te enfades conmigo, por favor...

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? Estaba seguro de que el vuelo iba a despegar y que no llegabas... Estaba tan paralizado que ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido enviarte un mensaje hasta que he notado la vibración en el pantalón. Cuando la azafata me ha visto me ha pedido que apagara el móvil, que despegábamos en 10 minutos, así que imagínate... Y encima vas y no me contestas el mensaje...

-Ostia puta, Peeta, lo siento, ¿Vale? ¡Ha sido un maldito malentendido! Yo también estaba muy preocupada por ti, y encima yo pensaba que iba a perder el avión y que mi hermana me iba a matar y no sé... ¡Joder! Encima todos los malditos operarios estaban cabreados conmigo o con el universo entero o con lo que sea y ¡BUF! No quiero empezar este fin de semana cabreados, por favor...

Peeta me mira con los ojos entornados y después noto como se rompen sus defensas y el ambiente se relaja.

-Yo tampoco quiero que el fin de semana se fastidie por esta tontería...

-Vale... ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por favor?

-Claro que sí-dice mientras levanta el reposa brazos y me acerca un poco más a él-. Siempre te perdonaré, Katniss; siempre.

Y entonces me inclino para besarle una vez más, acunando sus labios con los míos, sintiendo su mano contra la mía...

Al final me acabo quedando dormida entre sus brazos sin darme cuenta, y cuando me despierto oigo la voz del comandante hablar a través de megafonía.

-_Queridos pasajeros, les habla el comandante. En breves momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Hora local, 9 de la noche. El tiempo es estable y el cielo está libre de nubes o borrascas. Espero que hayan tenido un vuelo agradable. _

Me voy desperezando poquito a poco, estirando lentamente los músculos y saboreando la sensación de haber dormido en los brazos de Peeta.

-Así da gusto despertarse-sonrío-. ¿Te he molestado mucho?

-Bueno...-dice él- Tengo que reconocer que se me ha dormido todo el lado derecho y que me duele bastante el cuello... pero me encanta verte dormir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé explicar... pareces tan... tan relajada... Como si nada te pudiera afectar el sueño, como si nadie te pudiera hacer daño...

-Nadie puede hacerme daño mientras estés conmigo.

**X.**

-¡CATNUSS!-oigo la voz de Johanna cuando Peeta y yo entramos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Mientras recogíamos las maletas, hemos decidido que ya que nadie ha visto a dónde se dirigía Peeta, es muy poco probable que haya algún paparazzi dando vueltas por aquí. Aún así, Peeta lleva su gorra de camuflaje (la misma que en nuestra primera cita) y unas gafas de sol para intentar taparse un poco.

-¡JOHANNI!

Es ahora, cuando la estoy buscando en medio de toda la gente y no tengo ni pajolera idea de donde está, cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que la he echado de menos durante este mes que he estado en Los Ángeles. De repente, unos brazos fuertes me elevan en el aire.

-¡Soldado! ¿Quién te dio permiso para abandonar Lowville sin que me enterara?

-¡Boggs, bájame!

Peeta empieza a reír por lo bajo, y es entonces cuando ambos, Johanna y Boggs, se lo quedan mirando. Boggs me deja con brusquedad en el suelo y Johanna dice:

-¡Así que lo has traído! ¡No pensaba que fueras a hacerlo!

Mi novio se queda con la boca medio abierta sin saber que decir. Maldita Johanna, siempre lo está liando todo. Le doy un golpe suave en la espalda para que se dé cuenta de que la está cagando, y ella me mira confundida. Con la cabeza le señalo a Peeta y niego levemente, para que me entienda.

-¡Ah!-exclama-. No entiendes el humor de la costa este, ¿eh? Era una broma, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona por fin, Peeta... No tienes ni idea de lo pesada que es Katniss contigo... Peeta arriba, Peeta abajo... Desde los 10 años que no para de decir tu nombre a todas horas, y cuando por fin se le había pasado... ¡Vas y me la enamoras, a mi niña pura e inocente!

Paralizada. No puedo moverme, no puedo casi ni respirar. Johanna le ha dicho a Peeta que estoy enamorada de él cuando aún yo ni se lo he dicho, cuando ni yo misma sé si es amor lo que siento aquí dentro. Bien, Johanna, te estás luciendo.

-Ya me lo ha contado, ya-dice él sonriendo-. Pero bueno, a mí me alaga mucho saber que era fan antes de toda la locura. Y yo tampoco paro de hablar de ella a todas horas, así que creo que estamos empatados.

Peeta me coge la mano, como queriendo reafirmar sus palabras y Johanna y Boggs se quedan mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca hubieran visto a dos chicos jóvenes agarrarse de la mano. Un silencio extraño empieza a extenderse entre nosotros, cosa que contrasta con el bullicio del aeropuerto.

Una vez, dentro de un libro que estuvo en mis manos hace mucho tiempo, leí que siempre había tres tipos de silencios. Supongo que ahora entre nosotros habita una mezcla de silencio incómodo, divertido y angustiado. Me los imagino en forma de duendecillos, campando a sus anchas entre los cuatro, yendo de una persona a otra y creando diferentes sensaciones a su paso.

-Bueno, vamos ya para el coche...-dice Boggs para romper la tensión.

El camino hasta Lowville es largo, muy largo, y no puedo evitar estar nerviosa. Estar de nuevo aquí me hace creer que todo lo que he vivido este último mes ha sido un sueño, una mentira imposible de creer, pero la mano de Peeta aferrándose con fuerza a la mía y su olor empapando cada rincón del coche consigue auto convencerme de que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido real.

Cuando saco un pie fuera del automóvil y piso de nuevo el suelo del pueblo siento un dejavu, una sensación de angustia que me recorre todo el cuerpo y que envía recuerdos muy antiguos a mi cerebro.

Lo primero que recuerdo es a mi padre. No puedo aspirar este aroma a tierra, noche y libertad y no acordarme de él. Esa era uno de los motivos por los que me gustaba escaparme por las noches con Gale, porque así podía oler la calle a altas horas de la madrugada y acordarme de él. Por eso odiaba a mis vecinos, que me criticaban sin saber lo que hacía; por eso odiaba que mi madre pensara que era una niña rebelde que sólo quería salir y pasárselo bien;

Mi madre. ¿La veré antes de irme mañana? Johanna me dejó muy claro que solo Prim iba a estar invitada, así que no la veré ni en la ceremonia ni en la fiesta posterior. Intento reflexionar sobre una cuestión durante un momento. ¿Realmente quiero verla? ¿Quiero que conozca a Peeta?

No. No quiero eso.

Seguramente empezaría a analizarlo todo, montándolo y desmontándolo para extraer una conclusión sobre él, sobre mí y sobre nuestra relación que seguramente será errónea.

Pero... ¿realmente estaré a escasos metros de mi madre y no me acercaré a hablar con ella? ¿Qué clase de hija seria entonces? Seguramente Prim le dirá que he venido a la boda de Johanna, así que tal vez se espera mi visita...

Y después está Gale. Gale Hawthorne, mi mejor amigo antes de conocer a Peeta, un gran hijo de puta. Nuestra despedida no fue la mejor, de eso no hay duda, pero éramos mejores amigos y desde aquel día no hemos vuelto a hablar; ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que me importa más bien poco que se haya olvidado de mi después de que me demostrara como era realmente y además tengo la sensación de que algo se rompió entre nosotros aquella noche cuando le llamé antes de irme a Los Ángeles, así que lo mejor será no verle durante mi visita.

Volver a Lowville no me está haciendo ningún favor, eso seguro. Andar por sus calles y entrar en casa de Johanna es como volver a estar atrapada en este pueblo, es como volver a los problemas, a las preocupaciones. Los Ángeles es mi pequeño refugio, mi lugar donde escapar, mi casa.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta Peeta.

Ostia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo embobada con mis pensamientos?

-Sí, sí... es solo que me han venido muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, pero estoy bien-Dudo durante un segundo sobre si debo hacer esto o no, pero al final decido que es lo mejor-. Johanna, ¿mañana a qué hora empieza la boda?

-A las 11 en el ayuntamiento. ¿Por qué?

-He pensado que me gustaría ir a ver a mi madre antes de la boda... ¿Crees que me da tiempo?

-Si te das un poco de prisa, si. No me falles, eres mi dama de honor y esclava.

-¡JODER!-grito, acordándome de pronto de la promesa que le hice a mi hermana justo antes de empezar toda la historia de Peeta-. Mierda, se me había olvidado...

-Lo suponía, pero a mí no-sonríe maliciosamente-. Venga, ¡a dormir todo el mundo!

Nunca me he quedado a dormir a casa de Peeta ni él a la mía, así que estoy un poco nerviosa respecto a lo que pasará entre nosotros en los próximos minutos. Creo que he hecho bien al traer ese pijama tan especial…

-Bien. Katniss, tu a dormir con Johanna a nuestra habitación-indica Boggs-. Peeta, tu dormirás en la habitación de invitados, en el piso de arriba.

¿Enserio? ¿De verdad no van a dejarnos estar juntos? La mirada de Johanna me confirma que no. Joder, a veces es peor que tener una madre.

El rubio me dirige una mirada que significa _"Tranquila, da igual..."_, me da un casto beso en la mejilla y sigue a Boggs escalera arriba para que pueda dormir antes de mañana. Cuando ambos se encuentran a una distancia segura como para que no nos oigan, empieza la batalla campal.

-Johanna... No hacía falta. Joder, tengo 18 años... Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para cuidarme sola, ¿sabes?

-¡No quiero tener un sobrino tan pronto!

Me quedo con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad pensaba que si dormíamos juntos lo _haríamos_? Después me sorprendo a mi misma al darme cuenta de que realmente eso sería lo que habría pasado si hubiéramos estado juntos en la misma habitación.

Malditas hormonas.

-Genial-dice en tono hastío-. Prefería una Katniss cabreada que una Katniss sonrojada, porque eso me dice que tengo razón...

-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh! ¿Te recuerdo que aún soy virgen?

Johanna se pone blanca.

-¿Aún? ¡¿AÚN?! Katniss, joder, te han cambiado en L.A... Me acuerdo cuando estabas con Magnus que ¡puf!

_A veces Johanna se parece tanto a Madge…-_pienso mientras mi hermana mayor me recita un discurso muy parecido al que mi mejor amiga me soltó el otro día en L.A

-Y no dejabas que ningún chico te toqueteara o te besara si no tenias unos sentimientos fuertes y... Dios, esto va enserio. Esto no es pasajero.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Johanna me ha calado hondo.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado?

-Eh... No lo sé-reconozco-. Pero ahora mismo, y si por mi fuera, estaría a su lado para siempre.

Johanna me observa repentinamente, con ojos orgullosos.

-Yo dije lo mismo cuando empecé a salir con mi futuro marido, y míranos ahora...

-Crees que... ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que Peeta y yo...?

-¿Qué os acabéis casando? No lo sé... Pero te recomiendo que no lo pienses demasiado, además, eres muy joven y-

-¡No, no!-sonrío intentando tranquilizarla-. Ya sabes que siempre te he dicho que en un principio no me hace ninguna ilusión especial casarme. Me refería a que si había alguna posibilidad de que Peeta y yo duremos tanto y vayamos tan enserio como Boggs y tú.

Johanna no tarda ni un segundo en contestar.

-Bueno... Piensa que tengo 29 años y que conocí a Boggs con 21, cuando era un poco más mayor que tú.

-Peeta tiene 19.

-Ui, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia-bromea.

-Pues es muy maduro para la edad que tiene y-

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar?-pregunta exasperada-. Vamos a ver, cuando Boggs y yo empezamos ya teníamos una cierta madurez, pero eso varía mucho... hay parejas absolutamente inmaduras que se complementan a la perfección y son absurdamente felices, y a veces demasiada madurez es aburrida. No lo sé, Kat... Todo depende de cómo viváis el día a día y no el mañana. No pienses en que estarás con é años o que te gustaría estar con él toda la vida, porque entonces empezarás a vivir el futuro y no el presente. La relación se descuida, la rutina se eterniza... Intenta que cada día a su lado sea único y especial, y entonces todo irá sobre ruedas.

Abrazo Johanna con todas mis fuerzas y ella me responde con una colleja suave en el cuello.

-Y ahora es el gran momento. Venga, ves para mi cuarto que ahora voy yo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto con algo de miedo.

-A hablar con Peeta-dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Johanna...

-¡LO TORTURARÉ!

Y sale por la puerta. Dios, me da absoluto terror pensar en lo que Johanna le puede decir.

_"-Peeta, más te vale mantener tu __**pequeño **__secreto escondido delante de mi hermana, o te castraré de por vida"_

Sí, eso sería una frase típica de Johanna. Madre mía.

El día ha sido muy largo y mañana lo será aún más. Hablar con mi pasado o al menos intentarlo será agotador, ver la ceremonia y la fiesta posterior me dejará reventada, y además el vuelo está programado para las 7 de la tarde. Menos mal que pasado mañana es domingo y podré dormir un poco, pero por ahora tengo por delante un día loco. Sin darme cuenta, los ojos se me cierran y apenas soy consciente de una puerta que se abre con suavidad, o de que un peso que ocupa el otro lado de la ancha cama matrimonial que mañana ocuparán los recién casados antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

**X.**

El despertador suena a las 9 de la mañana. Demasiado poco tiempo de descanso, joder, demasiado poco. Los párpados se niegan a levantarse y las extremidades pesan encima del colchón como si pesaran 50 kilos cada una.

-O te levantas ya y apagas el maldito despertador o te lo estampo en la cara, enserio.

Johanna está en una esquina de la cama durmiendo como un tronco. Creo que es la única novia del universo que a dos horas de su boda sigue durmiendo en la cama, resistiéndose a levantarse.

-¿A qué hora te piensas empezar a arreglar?

-A las diez. Me voy a poner un puto vestido y a maquillarme un poco, ¿para eso necesito más de una hora? -remuga dándose la vuelta-. Como no llegues a tiempo a la boda te mato, recuerda que eres mi dama de honor y esclava.

-Que sí, que sí...

Me levanto con algo de desgana y me ducho rápidamente. Me debato durante un rato sobre si vestirme con normalidad o si ponerme ya el "modelito de boda", y al final decido que para no ir con prisas, mejor ir vestida y arreglada ya para la ceremonia (OUTFIT 11), que con mi madre nunca sabes el tiempo que puedes tardar. Una vez me acabo de alisar el pelo con la plancha por primera vez en mucho tiempo y me maquillo, salgo con los pies algo temblorosos del baño por culpa de los tacones. Malditos tacones. ¿Por qué Madge anda siempre tan bien con ellos y yo parezco un pato mareado?

Pasados unos largos minutos consigo llegar a la cocina con los pies aún temblando, y entonces me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida. Peeta está de espaldas a mi preparándose algo para almorzar, desnudo de cintura para arriba y tarareando una canción que no soy capaz de reconocer. Me quito los tacones con cuidado para no hacer ruido y avanzo de puntillas hacia él para acabar abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiendo su piel erizarse ante mi contacto. Madre mía, de espaldas aún me siento más pequeña de lo normal, porque no siento su cara inclinarse levemente hacia la mía.

-Buenos días preciosa-susurra.

-Buenos días, Peeta. ¿Qué haces despierto?-pregunto mientras lo mantengo aún abrazado, impidiendo que pueda darse la vuelta.

-Estaba intentando prepararme unas tostadas hasta que alguien me ha atacado y me ha impedido continuar.

-¿Yo?-lo aprieto más contra mí-. Qué va...

Me aparto inocentemente de él, y cuando se da la vuelta recuerdo que estoy arreglada para la boda.

Con vestido.

-Wow...

-Calla-exclamo, riendo-. Ni lo digas.

-Vale, estás horrible y nadie se girará para verte. ¿Te sirve?

-Sí-digo antes de ponerme de puntillas para darle un suave beso. Peeta pone una mano en la cintura y me aplasta contra él mientras yo lo abrazo por el cuello. Juro que podría estar así todo el día en esta misma posición, pegada a sus labios y a su cuerpo sin que nada me importara.

-La boda es a las 11, ¿qué haces ya vestida?-me pregunta cuando nos acabamos separando.

-Voy a ir a ver a mi madre, no me parece bien estar tan cerca de ella y no pasar a visitarla.

La cara de Peeta muta en una expresión que me resulta casi imposible de descifrar.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono.

-Ehm... ¿Crees que podría ir a conocerla...?

Peeta con mi madre. ¿No era precisamente eso lo que quería evitar?

-No sé, Peeta... Mi madre no es exactamente agradable. Tiene la cabeza en la luna y a la vez es una obsesa del control y del orden. Conocí a Johanna porque ella era incapaz de cuidarnos y fue entonces cuando empezó a mejorar, como si nosotras fuéramos una carga o algo...

El rubio se da cuenta de que en mis ojos empiezan a habitar unas pocas lágrimas.

-Katniss, no quería... No quería hacerte recordar todo eso, no lo sabía... Si te sirve de consuelo, mi madre es peor.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí... Pero bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ves a hablar con tu madre y yo me quedo aquí, ¿vale? Nos veremos en la boda.

SI bien es cierto que ese era mi plan desde un principio, (ir a mi antigua casa, ver a mi madre e ir a la boda), darme cuenta que Peeta estará solo en un pueblo que no conoce, con gente que no conoce y en un ambiente que no le es para nada familiar me hace sentir muy culpable. Y eso me provoca decir unas palabras de las que sé que me arrepentiré.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme?

**X.**

-Esto es muy diferente a Los Ángeles-dice Peeta mientras mira embobado las casas del pueblo.

-Ya...-contesto con una sonrisa-. Te puedo decir el nombre de quien vive en cada casa, me los sé de memoria.

-¿Todos?-pregunta alucinado-. ¿Los conoces a todos?

-Sí, ¡a todo el mundo! Es un pueblo pequeño, Peeta...-río-. Por eso estaba tan perdida los primeros días en L.A, se me hacía muy raro que la gente no se saludara entre sí, que hubiera tantos coches por todos lados y que todo fuera tan deprisa.

-¡Ahora te entiendo!-exclama él, riéndose también-. A mí se me hace raro todo esto, esta tranquilidad y esta eh... ¿familiaridad?

Sé a lo que se refiere Peeta. Todos los vecinos que me he cruzado en mi camino hacia mi antigua casa se han parado para saludarme y preguntarme cómo me va ignorándole a él completamente. Bueno, completamente no sería la palabra, porque sí que le han echado una mirada de arriba a abajo, pero creo que nadie lo ha reconocido porque aunque va vestido elegantemente sigue llevando su gorra y sus gafas. Por suerte, la gente de por aquí no suele ver demasiadas revistas del corazón o demasiada televisión.

Acabamos llegando a mi casa 10 minutos después de haber salido, y mi corazón golpetea en el pecho amenazando con salírseme por la boca.

-Eh-dice Peeta agarrándome la mano con fuerza-. Tranquila, es tu madre al fin y al cabo.

Le devuelvo el apretón de manos y, nerviosa, aprieto el timbre.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos, cinco segundos, seis segundos, siete segundos, ocho segundos, nueve segundos, diez segundos.

Y la puerta se abre.

-¡KATNISS! ¡PENSABA QUE NO TE VERÍA HASTA LA CEREMONIA!-grita mi hermana Prim, lanzándose a mis brazos. Había echado mucho de menos a Johanna, pero ese sentimiento se queda pequeño para explicar cómo he echado de menos a mi hermana pequeña.

-¡PRIM!

Las dos nos fundimos en un abrazo en el que nos decimos más cosas que si estuviéramos hablando dos horas seguidas. Cuando nos separamos, me doy cuenta que ella está ya vestida con su ropa para la boda, pero aún lleva una toalla enredada en la cabeza formando un turbante, signo que aún tiene que arreglarse el pelo.

-¡¿Soy la única de esta familia que no tiene ni idea de moda?!-pregunto desesperada.

-Bueno, a juzgar por tu vestido yo no estaría tan segura-dice sonriendo.

-Es de Madge-aclaro-. Y los zapatos. Y el bolso.

Prim empieza a reír y entonces se fija en que no estoy sola. Su cara toma una expresión de sorpresa desmesurada y de repente y cuando menos me lo pensaba, abraza a Peeta, provocando que la toalla se desprenda de su pelo y caiga en el suelo.

-¡Hola!-exclama al separarse-. Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ai, y perdona por el pelo, creo que te he mojado un poco.

Me sonrojo con fuerza ante sus palabras, pero Peeta solo sonríe ampliamente.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-dice él sonriendo-. Por cierto, Katniss también habla mucho de ti. ¡A todas horas, casi diría!

-Creo que somos los mono-temas de Katniss, sintámonos afortunados-bromea Prim.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿vais a hacer un equipo contra mí o qué?-protesto.

Prim y Peeta empiezan a reírse con ganas y entonces suena la voz de mi madre en el piso de arriba.

-¿Prim? ¿Con quién hablas?

Oigo sus pasos por la escalera mientras baja. Peeta se quita la gorra y las gafas para, supongo, hacer que mamá lo reconozca en seguida, y yo simplemente me quedo petrificada. ¿Cómo es posible que volver a ver a mi madre me aterre tanto? ¿Es por los fantasmas del pasado?

-¡Mamá!-grita Prim-. No te vas a creer quien está aquí.

-¿Quién?-pregunta ella cuando reposa su pie en el último escalón. Prim no contesta, supongo que para hacer el efecto sorpresa mayor. Mi madre se da la vuelta para encarar el recibidor y es en ese momento cuando nos ve.

Llamadme loca, pero tengo la sensación de que al principio no me reconoce, porque entorna los ojos y nos mira a Peeta y a mi intrigante, como si no supiera qué narices hacemos dos desconocidos en su casa hablando con su hija. Después, abre la boca con sorpresa y balbucea:

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado en L.A? ¿Vuelves a casa ya? Ya te dije que todo era muy complicado en esa ciudad, que nada es tan fácil como crees... ¿Quién es este joven?

Empezamos bien.

-No, mamá, no vuelvo a casa. ¿No ves cómo voy vestida? Y gracias por creer en mí ciegamente...-suspiro irónicamente-. Todo va bien en Los Ángeles, muy bien, en realidad-añado al mirar a Peeta-. Tengo trabajo, ya te lo dije en el mensaje, y Madge ahora también, así que las cosas nos van bien. Es una ciudad muy grande pero preciosa, ¡y cada día se pueden hacer muchas cosas!

-Ah...-murmura algo avergonzada-. Genial. Me alegro por ti.

-¿Y no ves a nadie más?-pregunta Prim alzando la voz un tono más alto de lo normal.

-Ya le he preguntado el nombre de este joven, Prim-reprueba. Me quedo algo fascinada por la ignorancia de mi madre en estos temas. Al pasear por la ciudad durante un pequeño rato o encender la televisión ya ves su cara por todos lados, pero supongo que ella tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Ehm... mamá, este es mi... mi novio-balbuceo-. Se llama Peeta Mellark.

Peeta sonríe ampliamente y extiende la mano para presentarse ante mi madre.

-Hola, señora.

Mi madre duda un poco, como si no supiera qué hacer con esa mano que permanece abierta delante de ella. Al final y para mi alivio, la toma torpemente y corresponde el saludo.

-Hola, Peeta. Soy Effie, la madre de Katniss y de Prim. Ehm... sé que sonará raro, pero me suenas de algo...

Prim ríe, Peeta sonríe nerviosamente y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. A veces mataría a mi madre.

-Sí, señora, supongo que es normal que eso pase-vuelve a sonreír-. Soy actor, en Hollywood.

-Oh-mi madre sonríe condescendientemente, como si se compadeciera de Peeta-. ¿En qué anuncio has trabajado?

Muy bien, mamá. La estás cagando hasta el fondo.

-No, señora yo eh... Soy actor profesional. Hago películas profesionales.

Poco a poco, mi madre empieza a entender lo que Peeta intenta a decirle, y por los ojos que está poniendo creo que empieza a darse cuenta quién es esta persona que está en su casa.

-¡Oh! Peeta Mellark. Ya veo.

El ambiente se tensa de golpe. Los hombros de mi madre se desplazan hacia arriba y su boca se frunce; supongo que estará mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna tontería. Por suerte, Prim, que es experta en salir de situaciones complicadas cuando yo estoy demasiado nerviosa, toma las riendas de la situación.

-Ven, Peeta. Te enseñaré la casa.

Él me mira dudoso y yo asiento, así que los dos desaparecen por el piso de arriba mientras mi madre se queda delante de mí, mirándome casi furiosa.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué narices pasa, Katniss? ¿Por qué ese chico está aquí? ¿Y por qué Prim actúa como si ya supiera qué ocurre?

-Mamá, tranquilízate por favor...

-¡No, Katniss! ¿Por qué nadie me había avisado de esto? ¿Tengo que esperar que ahora haya fotógrafos y periodistas fuera de casa?

-¡NO, MAMÁ! ¡Nadie nos ha seguido hasta Lowville!

-¿Y ya eres famosa? ¿La gente ya sabe quién eres?

-¡Qué no, mamá! ¡Nadie sabe quién soy, nadie sabe ni siquiera que Peeta tiene novia! Hemos venido para la boda de Johanna; ella me dijo que lo trajera y-

-¡Ah! Es decir, que esa chica que pretende ser tu madre te dice que traigas al actor y tú lo haces, ¿pero informar a tu madre? ¡Eso jamás!-ironiza.

-¡Mamá! ¡Venga ya! ¿Te tengo que recordar como siempre intentaba contarte mis asuntos en el colegio o con los chicos y tú te negabas a escuchar? ¿Y quién lo hacía? ¡Johanna!

-Yo estaba enferma y-

-Sí mamá, estabas enferma... Estabas muy enferma y créeme, nunca lo he pasado tan mal como esos días, cuando perdí a mi padre y a mi madre en demasiado poco tiempo.

-No me perdiste.

-¿Ah, no? Sé que te afecto la muerte de papá, pero nosotras éramos muy pequeñas y estuvimos solas hasta que los servicios sociales decidieron enviar a Johanna. Si no lo hubieran hecho, tú no te habrías dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y seguramente aún seguirías en esa cama, sin querer levantarte.

-Sigo pensando que esa chica solo quiere ocupar mi puesto.

-¿Tú puesto?-me desespero. Justo cuando voy a continuar chillando, oigo la risa de Prim en el piso de arriba que me devuelve a la realidad. Peeta está aquí. Hoy es la boda de Johanna. Tengo que tranquilizarme-. Mira, da igual. He venido a verte porque llevo mucho tiempo fuera, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que llevar a Prim a la boda. La traeré cuando acabe la fiesta, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Me giro para llamar a Prim y a Peeta, pero entonces oigo la puerta de entrada a mis espaldas y escucho una voz que conozco bien. Excesivamente bien.

-¡Hola, Effie! Te he traído lo que-

Para de hablar de golpe. Supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-Catnip.

Me giro lentamente para encararle. Ahí está. Alto como siempre, altísimo más bien, con su pelo y sus ojos oscuros, penetrantes. Su boca ancha y carnosa. El contraste con Peeta es evidente.

-Hola, Gale.

-Chicos, yo me voy...

-¡No!-protesto-. Mamá...

-Sí, sí, tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

De puta madre, mamá. Sigue diciendo ahora que haces lo mejor para mí.

-No es cierto, mamá.

-Sí que es cierto, Effie.

Mi madre asiente en dirección hacia Gale y se va de casa. Estoy bajo el mismo techo que Gale, con Peeta y Prim en el piso de arriba. ¿Alguien había dicho algo de situación incómoda?

-¿Qué tal todo, Catnip?

-Genial, Gale-respondo secamente.

-¿Y por Los Ángeles? ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-Y más-contesto pensando en Peeta.

-No lo creo-replica él acercándose a mí.

-¿El qué?

-No creo que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas. Yo no estaba ahí.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?-pregunto alucinada-. Hazte a la idea de una maldita vez, Gale. No-Me-Fui-De-Lowville-Para-No-Verte. Para serte sincera, no he pensado en ti ni una sola vez desde que aterricé en Los Ángeles.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea?

-Sí, pretendo que te lo creas porque es la realidad. Venga ya, no intentes engañarme. ¿Con cuantas tías te has acostado desde que me fui? ¿Con 5? ¿Con 10? Ambos sabemos que no te gusto, que no estás enamorado de mí. Simplemente quisiste enrollarte conmigo y como te dije que no te has cabreado. Soy alguien a quién no has conseguido y eso te pone de los nervios.

-Bésame ahora y todo volverá a ser como antes-insiste, dando un paso más en mi dirección.

-Gale, no quise besarte en la fiesta cuando estaba soltera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora que tengo novio?

Gale frunce el ceño.

-No tienes novio.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-No me lo trago.

-¿Eres el único que se puede fijar en mi o qué?

-Sí.

Su respuesta me confunde.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Fui tu amigo durante los años de la pubertad, cuando tu cuerpo estaba cambiando y nadie te hacia ni puñetero caso. En el instituto no te fue mucho mejor, ¿recuerdas? y en la universidad según me decías estás pasando bastante desapercibida. ¿Pretendes que me crea que ahora en un mes has encontrado a un chico que te quiere? ¡Venga ya! Katniss, mírate... No es por ofender, pero no te pareces demasiado a las modelos de pasarela, ¿lo sabías?

Y entonces es cuando le doy un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡VETE DE MI CASA, YA!

-¡KATNISS!

-¡QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI PUTA VIDA, ¿TE ENTERAS?

Gale insiste en no moverse, así que empiezo a empujarle hacia fuera de casa.

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA!-grito cuando ya está fuera.

-¡LOCA! ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡INVENTÁNDOTE UN NOVIO PARA NO ESTAR CONMIGO! ¡LOCA!

-¡QUE TE DEN, GALE! ¡QUE TE DEN!

Cierro la puerta con un portazo y me doy cuenta que, sorprendentemente, no estoy llorando. Me ha llamado loca, fea y mil cosas más, pero no estoy llorando. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Katniss?-pregunta Prim bajando por las escaleras-. ¿Qué pasa?

No contesto. Quiero hablar, de verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero parece que un monstruo llamado Gale se ha llevado mi voz. Mi hermana y Peeta llegan al piso de abajo y me encuentran de pie, aún mirando hacia la puerta.

-He oído la voz de Gale-dice Prim agarrándome por el hombro, obligándome a dar la vuelta-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Preciosa...-la voz de Peeta es la única que puede devolverme a la realidad, la única que es capaz de hacerme revivir de mi estado de apatía. Levanto la vista y lo veo mirarme con ojos preocupados a la vez que estira los brazos, invitándome a hundirme en ellos. Respondo a su invitación agarrándole con todas mis fuerzas y entonces es cuando las lágrimas empiezan a fluir por mis mejillas.

-Gale...-balbuceo-. Gale... ha venido... cuando estaba con mamá... mamá se ha ido... y Gale me ha dicho... me ha dicho que nadie me puede querer. Que no soy como las modelos... que no valgo...

-Shh...-susurra en mi oído mientras todo su cuerpo se empieza a tensar-. Shh, tranquila... Sabes que todo eso es mentira, ¿verdad? Ese tío es un idiota, solo lo dice porque está cabreado. Eh-me levanta la cara con las manos. Su tono de voz es lento y pausado, pero su cara me indica que está jodidamente nervioso-. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no vales nada, nunca dejes que nadie te hunda hasta el punto que no creas en ti misma. Siempre debes creer en ti antes que en nadie más, ¿vale? Mírate... Estás preciosa, Katniss. Bueno, no. Eres, preciosa. Lo eres siempre, incluso cuando te pones esa camiseta vieja y esos pantalones de chándal para ir a ver una película y te atas el pelo en un moño desaliñado. Siempre. ¿Vale?

-Va...Vale.

-Venga pequeña, no vale la pena que te amargues por un idiota que está cabreado porque no le hiciste caso.

-Eso es verdad-dice Prim-. Gale lleva pasando por casa día si y día también trayendo cosas para mamá, pero casi siempre acaba preguntando por ti. Sobre lo que estás haciendo, sobre cómo te va... Además mamá le apoya en sus locas ideas de conquista hacia ti, así que supongo que no es raro que un mes más tarde siga con la absurda idea de que sientes algo por él...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mamá lo ayuda?

-Sí... Ella cree que sientes algo por Gale pero que lo estás ocultando.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntamos Peeta y yo a la vez.

-Sí...-responde ella avergonzada-. Ambos discuten durante horas sobre eso y-

Empiezo a llorar con aún más fuerza que antes provocando que Prim se calle para que venga a consolarme. Entonces Peeta me sorprende.

Sus brazos, que hace un momento me envolvían cálidamente, se dirigen ahora hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vive? ¿Dónde vive Gale?

-¡PEETA! ¡NO!

-He intentado aguantarme, de verdad… Pero nadie insulta a mi novia y NADIE la hace llorar de esta manera. ¿Dónde vive?

-Peeta-dice Prim con calma-. No sirve de nada. ¿De verdad crees que eso le va a calmar? Además, eres famoso… No te beneficiaria para nada y-

-¡Me da igual!

-¡Pero a mí no!-exclamo-. No vas a joder tu carrera por un idiota al que no veremos más, ¿vale? Por favor.

-Pero-

-¡Pero nada! Es la boda de mi hermana mayor y va a ser un día bonito, aunque haya empezado así, ¿vale? Por favor…

Peeta suspira y me envuelve con un brazo de nuevo mientras Prim se coloca a mi lado y me agarra la mano con fuerza.

-Venga-dice ella-. Que hoy tienes que hacer de esclava y tienes que estar con muchas fuerzas.

-No, tú también no…

**X.**

Peeta, Prim y yo entramos en el ayuntamiento discretamente. La sala está prácticamente vacía, apenas hay unas 12 personas, 15 contándonos a nosotros. Según me dijo Johanna, a la ceremonia y a la fiesta solo venían unas 20 personas, así que supongo que ya estamos todos. Miro hacia la mesa central y compruebo, contenta, que el padre de Madge será el encargado de oficiar la unión.

Me reviso el maquillaje algo desecho por las lágrimas y ando hacia el alcalde.

-¡Señor Undersee! ¡Un gusto volver a verle!-exclamo.

-¡Katniss! ¿Estás aquí por la boda de Johanna, no?

-Sí, pero hoy mismo por la noche vuelvo a Los Ángeles.

-¿Ha venido Madge contigo?-pregunta esperanzado.

-No, lo siento-respondo-. Tenía que trabajar y no podía venir.

El alcalde se muestra un poco decepcionado pero después intenta entenderlo.

-Ya, es comprensible, supongo... En fin. ¿Qué tal os va todo por ahí?

-Oh, genial. Ambas tenemos trabajo y la vida ahí es genial... Quiero decir, no es que aquí no sea fabulosa, pero eh, ya sabe...

-Tranquila, Katniss-dice el alcalde con una sonrisa relajante-. Te entiendo. Bueno, ahora, si no te importa, vuelve a tu sitio que la ceremonia está a puntito de empezar.

Cuando vuelvo a mi lugar al lado de Peeta y de Prim empieza todo. Johanna y Boggs querían hacerlo todo a su manera, nada tradicional, de modo que han entrado juntos a la sala, cogidos por el brazo. El señor Undersee habla sobre el amor y su importancia durante apenas 10 minutos, y después los novios pronuncian sus votos matrimoniales.

-Yo, Johanna Mason, prometo amarte a ti, Boggs Shepard en lo bueno y en lo malo, en los apartamentos ricos y en los cuchitriles baratos, cuando estés vomitando y cuando me prepares un baño relajante y, sobre todo, prometo amarte cuando bailes desnudo el Waka-Waka.

Todos los presentes empiezan a reír, ¿pero qué pensaban? ¡Son Boggs y Johanna!

-Yo, Boggs Shepard, prometo amarte a ti, Johanna Mason en lo bueno y en lo malo, en los apartamentos ricos y en los cuchitriles baratos, cuando estés vomitando y cuando me prepares un baño relajante y, sobre todo, prometo amarte cuando bailes desnuda el Waka-Waka.

Después, ambos se sonríen mutuamente y se funden en un precioso beso que me arranca unas lágrimas por segunda vez en un día, solo que ahora son lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Estás llorando?-pregunta Peeta.

-No.

-Anda, tonta, ven aquí-dice antes de besarme con suavidad y dulzura.

-¡Aw! ¡Adorables!-susurra Prim.

-¡Cállate!-le digo mientras sigo besando a Peeta.

-¡Oye, creída! ¡Que lo decía por Johanna y Boggs!

Peeta sonríe en medio de nuestro beso y me muerde ligeramente el labio antes de acariciarme la mejilla y separarse ligeramente. Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, solo soy capaz de verle a él, sonriendo como si este fuera el momento más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Siempre?-pregunta una vez más.

-Siempre.

Pocas horas después, estamos los 20 invitados y los novios bailando todos juntos en el único bar que hay en todo el pueblo. Los propietarios del bar son amigos de Johanna, de manera que lo han cerrado para que esto sea una fiesta privada. Las canciones suenan, la gente mueve sus pies al ritmo de la música, cantan como si no hubiera un mañana y ríen, sobre todo ríen.

Aunque Johanna y Boggs no son para nada tradicionales, sí que han guardado el momento del ramo adaptado a su estilo de vida. La novia se sube encima de la barra del bar y empieza a gritar como una loca.

-¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Venga, todo el mundo delante de mí!

Todos nos ponemos donde ella nos ha pedido y entonces vuelve a hablar.

-¡Esclava!

Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¡Mi querida esclava, Katniss Everdeen, que venga aquí!

Oh, esto sí que está pasando.

Ando hacia delante con la mano delante de los ojos muerta de la vergüenza y entonces Boggs me agarra de repente y me sube a la barra con Johanna. La gente empieza a aplaudir y localizo a Peeta en medio del mogollón de personas en medio de un ataque de risa.

-Vale, ¡hola a todo el mundo! Como sabéis, esta es mi hermanita pequeña Katniss. Junto a Prim, las quiero como si fueran de mi familia y, en parte, lo son. Quería compartir este momento contigo descerebrada… ¡Lo que se te viene encima es muy gordo! ¡Y lo digo en muchos sentidos! Pero bueno, ¡vamos a lo que vamos! Estamos en confianza todos… Hola, mamá, no me mates… Hola, James… Bueno, ¡os podria nombrar a todos por el nombre pero no tengo ganas!-ríe-. Así que desvelaré un pequeño secreto, pero no podéis hacer fotos ni nada, porfavor… ¡Entre nosotros tenemos a Peeta Mellark!

_¿Te puedo dar una cámara oculta para que te la pongas en un botón o algo y así grabas las caras de los invitados?-_Me había dicho ayer Madge. Bien, ahora no me parece tan mala idea. Todos los presentes abren la boca exageradamente por la sorpresa mientras él hacia todos lados algo avergonzado. Después, todos empiezan a aplaudirle y a vitorearle como si hubiera salvado el mundo.

-Y en fin-continua Johanna como si nada-. Resulta que aquí mi pequeña esclava es la novia de ese bombón de ahí… Perdona cariño, ya sabes que lo digo objetivamente.

La gente ríe y empieza a empujar a Peeta hacia la barra, acercándolo a mí.

-Así que, como esclava, te exijo que cojas esta liga y te la pongas para que Peeta te la pueda quitar.

El bar se viene abajo, la gente aplaude, grita, patalea el suelo, y yo me sonrojo como nunca mientras Peeta se ríe entre dientes. ¿Johanna, la chica que ayer me impedía dormir con mi novio, ahora me está obligando a que me quite una liga… con los dientes? Genial.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Eres mi esclava y no te he pedido nada en todo el día, así que ahora debes obedecerme!

-¿Y no vas a tirar el ramo…?

-No lo sé-reconoce-. Yo creo que combina perfectamente con los sofás del salón… Venga, todo el mundo está medio borracho, no se enteraran que es Peeta, y si lo hacen seguro que no dicen nada. Vamos, abajo ¡YA!

Peeta y yo nos colocamos justo debajo de la barra mientras Boggs nos acerca una silla. El público obliga que Peeta se gire para que no vea como Johanna me coloca la liga en la pierna y yo, sonrojadisima, me levanto levemente el vestido mientras la novia se asegura de que la liga esté sujeta bien arriba. Me doy la vuelta y me siento muerta de la vergüenza en la silla mientras los 15 o 16 asistentes a la fiesta se ríen como locos.

Empieza a sonar "I feel like a woman" de Shania Twain. Perfecto.

Al final, la gente permite que Peeta se dé la vuelta. Me mira con ojitos juguetones y una sonrisita torcida. Oh, además está disfrutando esto. Luego te vas a enterar.

Me da un besito en los labios antes de arrodillarse justo delante de mí y subirme levemente el vestido. Joder, ¿soy yo o aquí empieza a hacer mucho calor? Después, se inclina hacia la liga, que está a unos diez centímetros de mis caderas, y la coge entre los dientes.

Oh, espera, ¿he dicho la coge?

Quería decir _intenta _coger, porque sospechosamente, todo el rato se le resbala entre los dientes, lo que provoca que esté mucho más rato de lo previsto con su cabeza ahí. Un hormigueo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra bajo mi estómago mientras empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente. O Peeta coge de una maldita vez la liga y me la quita o tendremos un problema, un problema que no me gustaría solucionar en público precisamente.

Al final y por suerte, parece que a mi novio le ha venido la inspiración y consigue agarrar con fuerza la liga, pero ahora decide que es el momento justo para tardar todo el tiempo del mundo en hacerla descender por mi muslo, provocando en mi interior unas luces de colores, un viaje a las estrellas del que es difícil regresar sin cerrar los ojos. Y solo me está rozando, joder. Cuando la liga ya está rozando los tobillos, Peeta agarra la liga con una mano y se pone de pie ofreciéndome la otra mano para ayudarme a levantarme. El público nos aplaude por el espectáculo que acaba de ver pero después se olvida de nosotros, como si no les importara que Peeta fuera famoso.

Me encanta esta familia.

Por suerte, después de nuestro show, todos los asistentes se olvidan de nosotros o de todo lo que no sea pasárselo bien.

No es la típica fiesta de boda en la que los novios se sientan en una mesa más elevada que los demás, como si quisieran mostrar su superioridad, y se quedan embobados mirando como los demás comen. Esta es una fiesta de verdad. Johanna se ha subido el vestido para que no le moleste al bailar, Boggs se ha quitado la corbata y se ha desabotonado la camisa. Aplaude como un loco y baila con su mujer haciendo que ella de vueltas y vueltas. Son felices. Felices de estar juntos, felices de haberse casado.

Al verles, nadie dudaría que se aman como nadie se ha amado nunca, y que compartirán su vida hasta sus últimos días, porque eso es lo que desean.

Estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

….

Hola a todos! Antes que nada, dejadme fangirlear un segundito…

**300 REVIEWS. TRESCIENTOS. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHMAAAAAAAA AAAAAIGOOOOOOOOOOT! Estoy como en una súper nube de felicidad, alegría, fascinación, jhkdulf TODO! Sois geniales, increibles, impresionantes, ¡LA LECHE!

¡No tengo palabras, de verdad! Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensaros, no sé! XD Un pastel, o algo así (¿) JAJAJAJ! Sois geniales, gracias por hacer que L.A exista tal y como es!

Me gustaria dedicar este capítulo a: _**Carlos, **__una vez más, por estar siempre ahí con sus recomendaciones, comentarios constructivos, ideas, y por dejarme su casa para escribir mientras él hace dibujo técnico! *_* LoveYaBro!__** Flor **__Por su increible idea de la boda de Johanna. Fijate como ha acabado! Jajajaja! Pasalo genial en tus vacaciones, guapa! 3 __**Yumiiyumyum **__Creo que te he dedicado cada capítulo :3 Pero ¿qué menos puedo hacer por ti? Gracias a ti y a tu insistencia por decirme que publicara esta historia estoy escribiendo esto, así que… GRACIAS. Y, para acabar, a __**Danichanshessho **__que se me olvidó dedicarte el capitulo anterior por tu idea! Perdon! :( GRACIAS! *_*_

_Y fuera de FF, dedicarselo también al maravilloso grupo de personas que me hacen reír y disfrutar como una enana por Twitter: __**CarlaMellark, lgandara, HungerMuser, Meryymaips, LauGuilln, Jhutch1315, Meri_pe y LeriCepeda! **_

**REVIEW'S TIME**

_**Danichansessho **_Antes que nada muchas gracias tanto por tu review como por el mensaje de Twitter! :3 Madge es una inoportuna, ¡está claro! :3 Jjajajajaja! Me alegro que te gustara la forma en la que Peeta se preocupa por Katniss :3 Un beso muy fuerte!

_**AlexJLaw95 **_AW! *_* Muchisimas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia :333333! No te preocupes por lo del review, tranquila :3 Un beso muy, muy fuerteee!

_**valentina 8**_ ¡Muchisimas gracias! *_* De momento las dudas con Annie siguen ahí, ya veremos que pasa con ella e.e Tranquila, seguro que tu historia esta genial! Las ideas son la base, y si tienes muchas seguro que está genial! Un beso!

_**bellsten cullen **_Jajajaj! Me alegro que ya estes más relajada! :3 Realmente creo que las fans de Peeta se están estirando de los pelos intentando descifrar todas las palabras, pero seguro que ni se imaginan el verdadero motivo e.e (jejejejej!) De momento AÚN no hay ninguna fan llorando porque la novia de Peeta no está confirmada... pero ya veremos cuando los medios se enteren e.e JAJAAJAJAJ! Me ha encantado tu comentario de "el sado" XD Peeta es duro por fuera (e.e) pero dulce por dentro *_* JAJAJAJ! Creeme, oir a alguien a traves de las paredes no es algo agradable... TT JAJAJAJAJA! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen **_Hola de nuevo! :33 Aix, eres genial, enserio Jajajajajaja! Respecto a tu review anterior :3 El capi anterior tenia lemmons muy muy muy suaves xD Tampoco queria hacerlo bestia porque son sus primeras experiencias juntos, pero tampoco queria dejarlo demasiado light xD Yo por eso avisé al principio del capi, sobre todo porque a mi me pasó lo mismo que a ti solo que antes... tenia como 11 o 12 años, así que imaginate como me quedé xD Fue como O.O, ah, así que así se hace... que traumático... pero después me di cuenta que la mayor parte de fics son algo exagerados "la magia del amor los hizo llegar a la vez" no ocurre en la vida real, por suerte o por desgracia (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) y algunos son tan bestias que es como: OMG! JAJAJAJJAJ! Así que intentaré hacerlo lo más realista posible sin llegar a ser demasiado explícito :3 Lo de rápido también lo puse porque de repente en un capi ya estan ahi, pero claro, hay que entender que llevan dos semanas e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Yo no soy ni Clato ni Anti-Clato, simplemente me dan igual (?) xDD (Pero si "shippeo" a los actores en la vida real, como con Joshifer :3333333333) JAJAJ! Pues acertaste, este está con Madge :3 Espero que te haya gustado la boda, ya has visto el comportamiento de Prim y Gale... e.e Annie sigue ahí ahí, ¡qué mujer! e.e Gracias por separar los parragrafos, si que me ayudó a leer! :3 Yo haria lo mismo pero entonces complica encontrar tu nick, así que no puedo TT En fin! Muchas gracias por tu review Vale, enserio! :3

_**Wings **_¡Jajajajajaja! ¿La has leído en un café? Yo escribí en un café! :3 Madge es la corta-rollos personificada, y Peeta y sus tuits... e.e En un principio los tuits pasarán bastante desapercibidos (al fin y al cabo Peeta tuitea un montón y las cosas de Twitter casi nunca "salen" a la gran pantalla, a no ser que sea MUY MUY FUERTE) pero Twitter tendrá una importancia muy grande en un futuro, también con Peeta :3 Jajajajaj! Annie y sus cabreos... ¿qué le habrá pasado a Annie? e.e Por cierto, ¿A quién te imaginaste como novio de Johanna? *_* Tengo curiosidad jajajajajajaja! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**ashvaniva **_¡Muchas gracias! *_* Me alegro que te guste esta personalidad de Peeta, es muy distinta a la de los libros y muchas veces creo que casi no tienen nada en común xD Pero me alegro que te guste :333333333333333333333333333 Aix, muchissiisismas gracias ashvaniva, enserio! .3 UN beso ENORME! *_*

_**KristenRock**_ JAJAJAJJAJAJ! *_* "Peeniss" van avanzado poco a poco pero a pasos agigantados a la vez! No te preocupes, por cierto! Yo estoy a punto de empezar mi último año y pff! Examenes, hola de nuevo TT Espero que ahora ya estés más relajada! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**CarlaMellark**_ Holaaa! :333333 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Poco a poco Katniss empieza a desesperarse (en el mejor sentido de la palabra) por Peeta! GRACIAS! por entender que vayan tan poquito a poco! Creo que las "mejores" relaciones son estas, porque te da tiempo a conocer a la otra persona y al final es como JHGLJHG! JAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte Carla! :3

_**Kyxar **_SO FACKING CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! No siguis burro, que sempre estas "alrededor" quan escric! (Hola, llitet! JAJAJAJA) P.D: Avui ja m'he zampat dos phoskitos -.- xD

_**Val Swiftie**_ Aw... Dios, te imaginas un libro de L.A? MORIRIA. Seria como: BDHFG JAJAJAJJA! O de cualquier otra cosa y mi nombre ahí *_* Moriria... a sacooo! JAJAJAJAJ! Vale, fangirling off BJKGDS GRACIAAAAS! *_* (Fangirling OFF ahora sí :3) JAJAJAJA Cuando publicaba el capitulo pensaba: madre mía, básicamente es un capítulo hormonal... xD Pero en fin, supongo que era necesario xDD Cuando las fans se enteren... un huracán-terremoto-eclipse solar y lunar-volcán-erupción simultanea atravesará todo el mundo de este a oeste y de norte a sur xD Incluidos los polos! Por cierto, hola Sam Claflin o como se escriba OMG! Finnick... Yo me imaginaba más bien un Garret, pero no está mal :3 Annie... Annie... e.e ya veremos que pasa con Annie e.e Me alegro que te guste la ropa :333 La de Katniss es como "pshhh" y la de Madge como: OMG, SEMANA DE LA MODA DE NEW YORK! Jajajajaja, o almenos eso he intentado! XD (No soy muy aficionada a la moda de Madge '.') En fin, no me enrollo más! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**yukikandavobifield **_Awwwwwww! Aix! Muchas gracias! *_* Jajajaja, realmente parecia que Katniss y Peeta iban a hacerlo en su cuarto (e.e) JAJAJA pero no, como tu has dicho, es muy muy pronto... antes tendran que hacer otras cosas, cosas como las de Magnus xD JAJAJAJ! Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad! Un besazo!

_** .9**_ Antes que nada, tranquila! :3 Entiendo que tengas otras cosas! Yo empiezo el dia 12 de septiembre, así que también volveré al estrés :( Pero en fin TT Tranquila y gracias por volver a dejar un review :3333 Jajajajaja! Peeta era previsible que no fuera virgen 8) Pero realmente quiere hacer las cosas bien con Kat! JAJAJAJ! Si, de momento Katniss está viviendo el teenage dream total, pero todo tiene sus consecuencias en esta vida 8) Las descubriremos poco a poco! JAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ AAAAAAAAAIX! *_* Muchisisisisisimas gracias! *_* JAJAJAJAJ! Me encanta que salga a relucir tu parte loca, es algo que quiero hacer (e.e JAJJJAJAA) Lo de Annie es misterioso... e.e ¿que serááááa seráááááá? Aix... creo que realmente me vuelvo loca contestando reviwes xDD El lemmon es muy muy suave (lime, que se diria xD) pero no iban a ir a saco al principio, me gusta que vayan poco a poco, se conozcan más y cojan confianza... eso es lo más intimo que puedes hacer con una persona y realmente te une y da confianza, o eso creo yo! jajajaj! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**LunaTHG**_ ¡Muchas gracias Luna! Como dije es un capitulo M pero muy light, nada más están empezando! JAJAJAJ! Pero no me queria arriesgar a que me quitaran la historia por no tener rating adecuado, así que lo avisé y lo cambié :3 Gale aparecerá pronto, no te puedo decir el número exacto de capitulos porque aún no lo tengo escrito, pero será pronto :3 Respecto a Annie, lo descubriremos dentro de poco e.e Aw... una gran sonrisa es lo que me provocas tú a mi cuando leo tus reviews, de verdad! Muchisimas gracias Luna, eres genial!

_**CristinaB **_Hola y ¡dios! gracias una vez más por dejar ese increíble review! Me sacas una sonrisa enorme y empiezo a fangirlear como una idiota y mi padre me pregunta: ¿Qué pase? Y yo: Nada, nada... JAAJAJAJ! Creo que Peeta y Katniss aún tardarán un poco en hacerlo entero, pero si que haran otras cosas primero como lo de Magnus para empezar a conocerse mejor, tener confianza... e.e De manera que la tensión sexual se rebajará un poco JAJAJA! Por cierto, sé que has dicho que no tiene sentido, pero de verdad para mi es como una pasada leer tus reviews, me animan, me sacan una sonrisa, me hacen hacer wiii! JJAJAJAJA! Así que que me digas que leerias todo eso es como FDGHGF; impresionante de verdad! Por cierto, me alegro un montón que te gusten los capis largos tambien :33 Aw, vale, acabo de morir, revivir, volver morir, revivir, y estar en estado catatónico-zombie-fantasma-raro al leer lo de que soy la autora favorita. Es como: ¿Yo? ¿Vale? ¿De verdad? ¡Dios! ¡FU! Jajajajajaja! Se lo he pasado a un amigo por Facebook y los dos hemos empezado a gritar y a decir tonterias xDD JAJAJAJA! Y de verdad, te espera un monumento enorme! JAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte, gracias! .3

_**Aysa **_Hola de nuevo Aysa! Recibi tu correo pero no te podia contestar D: La cosa es que FanFiction no permite poner enlaces, asi que si me quieres pasar tu correo o algo así debera ser con puntos/espacios, por ejemplo; correo_de_ejemplo arroba hot_mail . com JJAJAJAJ! Por cierto, ¿qué cosas te han echo dudar? Ö Espero que te haya gustado la boda de Johanna! :333 Un beso muy fuerte! *_*

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Hola de nuevo :33333333333 JAJAJA! Peeta el acosador... bonita comparación! XD Creo que vamos con la misma hora, porque cuando leí tu review eran las 01:02 JAJAJAJAJ! JAJAJAJAJAJ ¡MI CABRAAA! ¡HAS MANCHILLADO MI CABRAA! JAJAJAAJ Si, seguiré tu idea :3 Creo que algunas cosas cambiarán para poder adaptarlo todo, pero más o menos será tu idea :3 muahahahahahahahahahah! Un beso enorme :3

_**NiallWorld **_¡Muchas gracias! . Me alegro que te haya gustado, y tambien que te guste la longitud! JAJAJAJ! La verdad es que me pongo muy nerviosa, porque a veces pienso: UH, seran demasiado largos! Pero gracias a comentarios como el tuyo me tranquilizo . Lo de Polyvore! El tatuaje de Katniss ella ya lo tiene hecho :3 En el primer capi cuando se describe a Katniss ella dice que tiene un tatuaje en la pierna, y me pidieron que pusiera el diseño así que elegí ese :3 JAJAJA! Muchas gracias, guapa! 3

_**Kitdom **_¡Muchas gracias! . Espero que te hayan gustado todos los otros capis y sobre todo que te guste también este :3 JAJAJAJAJJA! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado, para mi significa un montón! . Un beso enorme!

_**kenigal **_JAJAJAJA! Muchas gracias por dejar un review en los dos capis! :3 JAJJA gracias por querer nominarlo :3 si algun dia gana un premio te lo dedico :3 JAJAJJAAJ! Me alegro que te guste que Katniss no sea tan mojigata! JAJAJA Al fin y al cabo, tieene 18 años! Un beso a ti kenigal, eres genial!

_**Yaimaria **_Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por lo del beso! *_* Significa un mundo, pero un mundo enorme para mi *_* Lo de Annie y Katnisss se explicará proximamente e.e que seráááá seráaáá JAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, un besazo! 3

_**Cicurina **_Muchas gracias! La pienso seguir hasta el final, tranquila :3 Me alegro haber cambiado tu perpectiva sobre esta historia :3 JAJAJAJA Los descubriran dentro de muuuuuuuy poquito :3 Un beso enorme y gracias A TI por dejar un review! 3

_**Whiz Knightley **_Hola otra vez! :3 Me alegro (aunque suene mal jajajaja) de tu shock del otro capi e.e Esa Katniss pervertida e.e JAJAJAJAJJAJA! No te preocupes por lo de Effie, ahora como ves ya ha vuelto a aparecer! :3

_**Cachilapo **_AJAJAJAAJAJAJJA! ¡ALELUYAAAA! Se besaron! Me encanta :') Por cierto, espero que todo esté bien ya con tu salud! Como has visto Gale no se ha colado pero si que ha aparecido D: NANAN! De momento, DE MOMENTO, aún no sabe que su novio es Peeta, pero lo sabrá 8) Madge y Cato en Lowville hubiera sido interesante, pero lo estuve pensando y no cabian todos en ningun lado D: Así que de momento los hemos dejado en L.A! Por cierto! Lo de el dia de los enamorados en Italia es buena idea, pero recuerda que ahora estan en verano, asi que aun falta un poco . JAJAJAJA Gracias por tu idea del ramo! JAJAJAJAJAJ Ojalá te haya gustado este capi, un beso!

_**Barbie horan **_Muchas gracias barbie! (Tengo una amiga que se llama barby, asi que estoy teniendo algo asi como un dejavu JAJAJAJ) Tranquila por los reviews! Yo empiezo en dos semanas asi que te entiendo perfectamente! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un beso enorme!

_**annathgfan **_¿Enserio? OMG! A veces tengo la sensacion que lo hago fatal y los subo algo indecisa xD Pero gracias a reviews como el tuyo me quedo como FDHGUSF JAJAJJAAJ! Muchas gracias por lo del libro, estoy empezando a plantearmelo y todo... *_* JAJAJAJ Espero que te haya gustado la boda, como ves de momento la prensa sigue respetando! Lo de Annie sigue siendo un misterio... ¿que pasa con ella!? NANANAN (estoy loca TT) Perdon por no actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero estoy en pleno "vuelta al colegio" TT Pero espero que no te moleste (yn) Un beso enorme anna! 3

_**gatasxOnfanfic**_ Hola! :3 Muchas gracias! JAJAJJA! Espero haber actualizado suficienemente rapido (me autopresiono mucho xD) pero de momento lo de Annie sigue siendo un misterio... 8) Proximamente sabremos más de ella 8) Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Mockingjay Forever **_JAJAJAJ! Hola, y força Barça! *_* Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la parte salvaje de Peeniss! La frase que pusiste de "-¡MI MEJOR AMIGA KATNISS EVERDEEN FOLLARÁ! ¡DEJARÁ DE SER UNA VIRGEN Y SER CONVERTIRÁ EN UNA PERVERTIDA COMO YO!-bromea." Por suerte o por desgracia, es una frase que mi mejor amiga dijo xDDD Madge está, en gran parte, basada en ella (aunque no tiene ni idea MUAHAHAHAHAH) Un beso enorme Liz! *_*

_**La chica sin pan**_ Hola de nuevo! :3 Nada más empezar a leer tu review ya estaba como: JAJAJAAJ por el "oioioioioi" del principio! Katniss pensaba profanar casa de Johanna, pero ella no le ha dejado e.e Johanna y Madge unidas en acción! JAJAJAJAJA Efectivamente, Peeta iba demasiado feliz... fijate la que se ha liado con Johanna (aunque no sabemos que le ha dicho en su conversa privada e.e) y con Gale, y con Effie, y con todo OMG. Creo que ahora mismo Katniss está leyendo tu review del palo: NO. PEETA ES MIO. LA ESCENA DE PEETA SIN CAMISETA ES MIA. JAJAJAJAJAJA Un beso muy fuerte! *_*

_**lgandara **_YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! (Era absolutamente NECESARIO ponerlo JAJAJAJAJJA) "y Katniss van a follar " OMG JAJAJAJAJA DESCOJONE MAXIMOOO! Lo de la parte de Annie lo se TT No sabia como hacerlo y al final me desesperé y lo dejé asi D: Gracias por decirmelo ya lo sabes e.e Riaur :3 AJAJAJAJAJA Lo de Skype lo sé! Ayer te lo decia y era como FDLJSGNHSGJ nadie me escuchaba con toda la locura! XD (Y sin presionar tampoco, yo no tengo un bate apuntando pero si unos COF COF BILLETES COF COF A BARCELONA COF COF)  
Virgen Katniss! . Gracias por entenderlo tanto eso como lo de Magnus! Supongo que todos habremos echo lo mismo (?) Es que nosé, siempre me han parecido muy poco creibles los fics de "no, nunca lo he hecho con nadie, pero metemela hasta el fondo que no me va a doler. Sin tocar ni nada. A saco. Y sí, lloraré mucho al principio, tanto que mientras me las vas metiendo me das besos en las lágrimas románticamente, pero a los dos segundos ya estaré disfrutando como nadie y me acabaré corriendo en un orgasmo que despertará a todo el vecindario". No. No cuela. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO.  
Vale. :') JAJAJAAAAAAAA vale. Se me ha ido mucho la pinza. :')

¡un baile de la felicidad chillando Yolo para tí! JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ Como no, nos despediremos diciendo... YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**Lynx **_No eres idiota para nada! . Que te pongas mal con lo de Annie no es nada malo . Me alegro que te guste la ropa de Madge! Si, creo que le pondré más falditas! En realidad le queria poner más, pero en Polyvore no hay muchas asi "bonitas" pero ya veré si encuentro alguna . Lo de Katniss virgen! JAJAJAJJAJ La pondremos en escena proximamente 8) Pero Katniss ya "sabe" hacer alguna cosas e.e (Magnusss JAJAJA) y además tiene a Peeta para guiarla! Creo enserio que los vecinos flipan, fijate sino en la viejita toca-narices y en el vecino que chilló por la ventana en uno de los primeros capitulos! JAJAJAJA Ojalá te haya gustado la boda! Un beso! 3

_**meripermeable **_Hola meri! :D Buf, me alegro que te gusten los capis largos porque me pongo muy nerviosa a veces haciendolos tan largos es como: LA GENTE SE CANSARÁ DE LEER Y ME ODIARÁN XD Pero me quedo tranquila ahora JAJAJAJ Me encanta esto que has puesto: "Yo creo que en el amor todo va al ritmo que tiene que ir cada pareja, ninguna tiene que ir más despacio o más deprisa, al menos eso pienso yo, cada pareja va a su ritmo, y si ellos están cómodos yendo a esa velocidad, ¿qué mas da?" Precioso, de verdad! A Annie DEFINITIVAMENTE se le ha ido la pinza TT Creo que ya en pocos capitulos sabremos que pasa! Y lo de Madge JAJAJA SI te soy sincera (-.- xD) la personalidad de Madge está basada en mi mejor amiga (y en parte de la otra mayoria xD) A veces yo también la mataria, pero la verdad es que me rio un montón con ella :') Además, nunca sabes que te espera a su lado xD Un beso enorme, seguimos en contacto por Twitter! :3

_**Flor **_Hola Flor! Antes de nada, lo de Entdeckerin me parece SUPER original Ö Eso de que es tu super descubrimiento y lo hayas relacionado con ella OMG. Impresionante! Realmente quiero que cuando lo hagan por primera vez quiero que sea bonito y especial (pero sin llegar a ser demasiado cursi! JAJJAJA) JAJAJAJA me ha encantado lo de cabra! e.e xDDDDDDD Espero que puedas encontrar algun WI-FI! Y disfruta de tus vacaciones! *_* Un beso muy fuerte!

_**kamynari **_JAJAJAJAJ! Me encanta el inicio de tu review! "...(como diría mi muy querida abuela) Santo y querido cielo donde habitan los ángeles y nuestro padre benévolo!" JAJAJAJAJ! Espero que la sangre se te haya bajado de las mejillas, ju . JAJAJAJ Realmente creo que a todos nos han interrumpido en ese aspecto alguna vez... creo que es algo asi como una norma universal xDDD Por cierto, espero que sigas viva después de que tu hermana te pillara con SU galleta! JAJJA Mi hermana mayor me mataria y no me dejaria revivir xDDD JAJAJA OMG, enserio tu tutor te pregunta por la historia? OMG OMG OMG! Ya estoy fangirleando! ENSERIO? WIIII! *_* Por cierto, ¿como le contaste lo de el capi anterior? JAJAJAJA Un beso muy fuerte, como ves si salieron los celos de Gale (y más adelantem tambien!)

_**KoyukiBetts **_¡Exacto! Ya tienen 18 años y es algo completamente natural! *_* Pero claro, hay gente que se molesta o se preocupa o algo asi y preferi avisar :3 Peeta se está subiendo por las paredes (mira sino cuando dice: "No sabes cuanto te deseo ahora mismo" jejejejej JAJAJAJA) pero bueno, ya llegará su momento. Los Peetas existen, en serio! No he leido los libros que dijiste D: Pero bueno, asi ya tienes una cara para Magnus :3 JAJAJAJJA Me alegro que coincidamos en lo de Katniss y las relaciones sexuales! Realmente es algo que yo creo con fuerza, porque es lo que realmente "une" a una pareja. Me alegro que te guste la forma en la que Katniss compara sus relaciones con Magnus con las de Peeta *_* Annie de momento sigue en sus trece cabreada con Katniss, pero pronto sabremos que pasa! Y si! ^*_* Vi a Finnick! Yo me convenzo o no dependiendo de la foto xD La foto que pusieron de ejemplo no me gustaba, pero hay otras que realmente me gusta como es fisicamente, asi que estoy bastante contenta! Y tienes toda la razón, las páginas deben referirse a él como Vencedor y no como Excampeon... eso demuestra que no son paginas especializadas 100% TT Me alegro tambien que te guste el tuit de Peeta :3 Este hombre tiene que ponerlo todo en las redes sociales... xD Muchas gracias por leer mis tuits! *_* Y no te preocupes, para nada te has sobrepasado ni nada así! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Espero que pudieras acabar bien tus deberes! Jajajajajajaja! Creo que todos (incluida yo, y mira que lo he escrito xD) hemos querido matar a Madge cuando los ha interrumpido, pero a la vez supongo que era necesario darles más tiempo, más relax etc. Poquito a poco todo! Escribiré su primera vez :3 Pero antes de eso habrá "tocamientos" y otras cosas, pero no falta mucho :3 JAJAJAJA No te preocupes, te entiendo con lo que me has dicho de Magnus xDD (Y no sabes cuanto xDDDDDDDDDDD) JAJAJAJAJ! Bueno, la verdad es que yo soy testigo de su historia dia a dia *_* De momento van avanzando poco a poco, la chica está muy en plan katniss pero ya veremos D: Acabo de enviarte un mensaje en Twitter! :3 Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Fran Weasley **_Hola de nuevo Fran! :3 Jajajajajaj! Me alegro que te gustara el cap, y si, pobre Peeta! JAJAJAJ! Espero que te guste este también :3 Un beso enorme!

_**yumiiyumyum **_ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hormonas, hormonas everywhere e.e TU SABES LO QUE PASARÁ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ERES CONSCIENTEEEE DEL RUMBO QUE TOMARÁN LAS COSAS MUAHAHAHAH tengo un problema. xDDDDD Ahora ya sabes porque Annie está enfadada MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Pero shhhh it's a secreet! MUAHAHAHA (tengo un problema al contestar tus reviews JAJAJAJ) Solo no publicaré para que vengas a BCN MUAHHHHHHHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHHA! Para de decir que canto bien! El otro dia me puse a cantar en nuestro skype time y BDLHJHJJ! JAJAJAJA Ay, ahora tengo ganas de comer JAJAJAJ Un beso enorme :3

_**torposoplo12 **_Holaholaaaaaaaa :3 (lease con voz de dibujo animado JAJJA) HSBSH MUERO al leer tus reviews. MUE-RO. Estan tan llenos de detalles y tan JSFLUKHPIY que moriré :3 (P.D: la imitación de Kat es muy porno, bueno, yo siempre me lo he imaginado asi JAJAJJAA) Dios, lo de la cabra es como BHJSD XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD LEEEMOOOONS 8)))))))))))))))))))))) En este no ha habido por Johanna, pero proximamente... más. jo, jo, jo. A mi tambien me encantaria la ropa de Katniss. Por desgracia soy pobre y me apaño con lo que puedo xD De la ropa de Kat apenas tengo las bambas y alguna camisetilla parecida xDD (Y los shorts. AMO los shorts xDDDDDD) Muchas gracias A TI por todos esos reviews, son como !

_**catniphutcherson95 **_JAJAJAJAJA! Espero que des más vueltas en la cama! :3333 Madge apoyando a la perversión de Kat como toda buena amiga JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJ! Espero que te guste este capi! Un beso enorme!

_**amy black note**_ Hola! :D En este capi Annie no ha aparecido porque estaban en Lowville D: Pero todo se explicará pronto, lo prometo! :3 Y tranquila, los lemmons serán más fuertes xD Pero esta era su primera experiencia y seamos sinceros, el sexo desenfrenado que se vende en las pelis (por desgracia) no existe en las primeras veces JAJAJAJ

P.D: Remarco el por desgracia JAJAJAJAJAJA!


	12. Buenas noticias

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! Perdón, mil perdones por el retraso, en las notas de autor encontraréis una explicación decente. (O eso espero) Esta vez no hace falta que tengais Polyvore abierto porque no hay Outfits... pero en el próximo capi habra unos muy, muy especiales, que podréis intuir mientras leeis este capitulo. Un beso enorme y ojalá os guste!**

**Recomendación Musical: Sense tu-Teràpia de Shock (Està en catalan. A los fans de pulseras rojas en españa os sonará! Jajajaja)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12. BUENAS NOTICIAS**

La vuelta a casa fue extraña. Lowville me absorbió de una manera que no creía posible, y volver a oír los coches, el ruido, las personas y los gritos me dejó descolocada al principio, pero sin embargo, cuando cerré la puerta del piso a mis espaldas me sentí en casa por fin.

En general, mi vida siguió siendo lo mismo. Salir con Madge, besar a Peeta, reír con Cato. Ir a trabajar, volver, dormir y repetir lo mismo al dia siguiente, pero en realidad L.A ha abandonado su cara más amable para mostrarme una más dura y cruel.

Desde que Finnick volvió al trabajo, justo el fin de semana después de la boda de Johanna, todo el ambiente en la cafeteria ha empezado a ser aún más tenso, si eso era posible. Thresh y Cashmere me ignoran siempre que no me están lanzando miradas asesinas, y Annie gruñe por lo bajo y me pone verde cada vez que estoy delante de ella. Por su parte, Finnick parece igual de confundido que yo. Todos los compañeros le marginan, y cree que yo tampoco le hablo porque lo odio también.

Pero hoy he llegado a mi límite.

Cuando Finnick me mira desde la cocina con los ojos rojos y medio hinchados, decido que ya está bien de toda esta tonteria. Sirvo a toda prisa la mesa que me toca y voy hacia Finnick. Por suerte, nadie más está con él.

-¿Ahora me hablas?-pregunta dolido.

-¿Qué? Oye, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero tú volviste y diste por sentado que todos te odiamos cuando no es así.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué nadie intercamba ni una palabra conmigo?

-A mí tampoco me hablan, ¡a ver si te enteras de una vez!-Mi tono de voz se empieza a elevar un poquito demasiado.

-¿No?

-No-respondo, intentando relajarme.

-¿Y qué cojones les pasa?

-No tengo ni idea... El primer lunes que no estuviste porque te fuiste de vacaciones todo el mundo ya me trataba así. Intenté hablar con Annie pero me contestó con evasivas y malas caras, y desde entonces me mira mal. Bueno, no es por ofender, pero desde que has vuelto me mira aún peor.

Suelto una risotada irónica para aliviar la tensión, pero Finnick está visiblemente preocupado.

-Pensaba que todo había salido bien, pensaba que no sé, la cosa con Annie tenía futuro... pero de repente vuelvo y me encuentro esto. No entiendo nada.

Sus ojos empiezan estar colonizados de pequeñas lágrimas e inmediatamente lo abrazo, intentando reconfortarle un poco, pero justo en ese momento entra Annie en la cocina.

Cómo no.

La pequeña castaña se queda parada en la puerta con la boca entreabierta. Sus ojos se deslizan entre Finnick y yo, y luego su mirada se clava en nuestros brazos, que estan entrelazados por culpa de nuestro abrazo. Finnick y yo nos separamos como si estuvieramos impulsados por un resorte.

-No, no... Continuad como si yo no estuviera-dice Annie en tono irónico. Sigue andando por la cocina y agarra una bandeja cualquiera para servir-. Bueno, os recuerdo que estamos en el trabajo, ¿eh?

Annie sale de la cocina con un aire de superioridad y dignidad que no me gusta nada, y después mi compañero y yo volvemos a quedarnos solos.

-¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?-pienso en voz alta.

**X.**

-¿Cómo ha ido hoy el trabajo?-pregunta Madge cuando entro por la puerta.

-Pshht...-exclamo.

-¿La chica esa ha vuelto a liarla? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Sí pero no. Ha dicho de que no queria interrumpir no sé qué y después se ha ido. Ya te lo expliqué, es como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero no quiere decirme el qué.

-Pasa de ella Katniss, quien sabe qué coño pasa por esa cabecita...

-Ya, pero tengo que trabajar con ella todos los dias y no me apetece estar de mal humor todo el dia.

-Cambia de turno-dice en tono respingón, como si estuviera explicando una obviedad.

-No pienso huir de mi trabajo porque alguien se haya cabreado conmigo, ya sabes que no lo he echo nunca y no voy a empezar ahora.

Madge asiente en silencio.

-Ya, pero no estás trabajando bien, ¿no?

-No...-contesto al pensar en como mi rendimiento en la cafeteria ha bajado desde que Annie ha hecho que todos mis compañeros esten en mi contra-. Pero hasta que Plutarch no me diga algo, no voy a huir. Quiero hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal, ¿vale?

-Vale.

La tarde va pasando rápidamente mientras mi mejor amiga y yo nos relajamos en casa, bromeamos y escuchamos música como locas. Creo que es la primera tarde minimamente _normal _que pasamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de nuevo Peeta y Cato nos llaman a casa para dar un poco de locura a nuestra vida.

Madge suspira dramáticamente en voz alta y coje el teléfono.

-¿Si?... Sí, sí, está aquí a mi lado, ¿te la paso?... De acuerdo-me tiende el aparato con una sonrisa-. Es Peeta.

-¿Hola?-contesto.

_-¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, bien, aquí, pasando el rato con Madge, ya sabes. ¿Tú como estás?

-_¡Genial!_-responde en tono entusiasmado.

-Dios, pareces muy contento. ¿Qué ocurre?

Madge se ríe en voz baja y la miro intrigante, preguntándole con la mirada qué es lo que ocurre, pero ella solo se pone un dedo en los labios, indicandome que siga escuchado a Peeta.

-_Bueno, ¡tengo muy buenas noticias! ¿Estás sentada? _

_-_Eh...-digo mientras me siento en el sofá-. Sí, ahora sí. ¿Y bien?

-_¿Recuerdas la premiere de "El Capitolio? ¿Cuándo me dijiste si tenia entradas VIP?_

_-_Sí...-contesto confundida.

-_Pues digamos que aquí un servidor tiene... ¿qué era? Ah, si... ¡Una entrada extra para los VOW AWARDS! _

-¿QUÉ?-grito alucinada-. ¡LOS MALDITOS VOW AWARDS! Espera, ¿estás de broma?

Madge se está partiendo de risa delante de mi, y oigo las carcajadas de Peeta al otro lado de la linea.

_-No... no...-dice entre risas-. ¡No estoy de broma, burra! Me han dado una invitación, y bueno, ¡si quieres venir es toda tuya!_

-¡SÍ! Quiero decir, ¡DIOS! ¿Estás seguro? Yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, ya lo sabes...

_-Bueno, ¡pero yo si que pertenezco! Me hacia ilusión que vieras como es mi vida y todo, pero bueno, si no quieres ir no pasa na-_

-¡SÍ!-lo interrumpo-. ¡Claro que quiero ir! Me encantan esos premios, son tan bonitos...

-¡_Lo sé! Yo no estoy nominado a nada porque la peli se ha estrenado hace poco, en todo caso en los premios del año que viene... ¡pero Cato sí! Así que bueno, ¡será divertido!_

-Eh... espera. ¿Cato también va?

_-Preciosa, ¿alguna vez me escuchas?-ríe-. ¡Cato está nominado! Puede ganar el premio a mejor actor de una pelicula de acción, mejor muerte, mejor pelea y mejor beso, sin contar mejor pelicula de acción en general. _

-Entonces... ¿Madge...?

-Madge también viene, claro.

Suelto un grito ahogado y empiezo a gritar y a dar botes por todo el salón.

-¡SERÁS CERDA! ¡Y NO ME DICES NADA! ¡¿Cómo te lo has podido callar?!

-¡Peeta te quería dar una sorpresa!-responde entre risas mientras huye de mi y de mis manos que amenazan con hacer un ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Madge! ¡No huyas!

Pero ella ya se ha encerrado en su habitación, aludiendo mis amenazas y encontrando un refugio.

-¡Esto no quedará asi, Undersee!

-¡Vale! ¡Llama al FBI y diles que te ayuden!

-¡Eso haré!

-¡Venga, vuelve a hablar con Peeta!

-Sí, sí...-me acerco el teléfono a la oreja-. ¿Peeta?

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya acabado la Tercera Guerra Mundial?_

_-_¡Déjame!-me muerdo el labio-. ¡Me lo podria haber dicho! ¡Los premios son en una semana y tengo que encontrar vestido!

-_Katniss Everdeen preocupada por la moda?-_pregunta atónito.

-Bueno, ¡son los malditos VOW Awards! ¡Son los premios más locos, Peeta! Cada año los veo con Madge por la tele o por Intenet, no lo sé, son tan bonitos y-

_-Vale, me ha quedado claro que quieres venir-bromea-. Mierda, me reclaman aquí, te tengo que dejar. ¿Hablamos luego?_

-Claro, claro-respondo, pensando todavía en los VOW Awards-. Hablamos después, te quiero.

_-Yo también te quiero, preciosa. _

Cuelgo el teléfono e intento ir a hablar con Madge, pero ella sigue encerrada en su cuarto y no quiere salir, así que me recluyo en mi habitación y ordeno mis ideas.

Los malditos VOW Awards.

Joder, llevo viendo los VOW Awards desde que tengo, más o menos, unos 12 años. Cada año hago una lista con los nominados de todas las categorias, marco en rojo mis apuestas y rodeo en naranja los ganadores, como si fuera un ritual. Y esque los VA no son unos premios cualquieras... son un canto a la imaginación y a la fantasia, un cuento de hadas hecho realidad para todos los asistentes a la ceremonia.

Todas las personas invitadas deben, por norma, llevar una máscara como en el cuento de la Cenicienta. La máscara puede ser de cara entera o simplemente que tape los ojos, lo importante es que te cubra la cara para intentar que no te reconozcan. Evidentemente, en un acto tan importante como este, donde todo el mundo está observando a las personas detenidamente, es muy difícil que no reconozcan a los famosos, pero cada año hay un par de ellos que consigue engañar al público. No hace falta decir, pues, que ver la alfombra roja (por televisión o por internet) es un espectáculo divertidisimo y mágico.

_-¡¿Quién es ese, quién es ese?! ... No, ese no puede ser, creo que ya ha pasado antes, sí, sí, ese con la máscara azul... Dios, no entiendo porque la gente se pone máscaras de cara entera si pasan por la alfombra roja al lado de su pareja... ¿Quién va a estar a su lado, sino? Mira, mira, por ahí viene ese cantante que me gusta tanto, o eso creo... ¡Maldito realizador! Si el chico está ahi, ¡¿por qué nos enseña imagenes de esta chica?!_

Además, las personas no se pueden quitar la máscara en todo el rato, así que cuando los enfocan durante la gala siguen con su disfraz intentando engañar al gran público, algunos incluso camuflan sus gestos o se comportan de manera distinta para que no les reconozcan. Siempre he pensado que los mismos famosos se rien entre ellos y se intentan descubrir unos a otros, pero nunca nadie lo ha afirmado o desmentido; es un secreto privado, algo dedicado a un grupo selecto de personas al que no pertenezco.

¡Y todo esto sin nombrar la ceremonia en si! El escenario varia cada año, evidentemente, pero en general siempre representa una escena de algún cuento. Un palacio de hielo, un bosque con flores, un mundo futurista, una villa antigua, un castillo encantado... El presentador va vestido acorde con la temática de ese año, y las actuaciones musicales (que tampoco son pocas) también giran entorno al tema. Los cantantes más famosos del momento interpretan sus grandes éxitos adaptandolos a la ceremonia, dandole, en conjunto, un aspecto mágico.

Para acabar, el punto verdaderamente importante de la gala, los premios, no quedan fuera de toda la fantasia de la noche.  
Vow, en inglés, significa promesa, y eso es justamente lo que los ganadores deben hacer cuando reciben su premio, su corona dorada. Los vencedores deben sentarse en una especie de trono mientras la persona que ha gritado su nombre (que también va camuflada) se coloca detrás de ellos, les quita la máscara y les coloca la corona en la cabeza mientras el vencedor pronuncia la promesa de honrar para siempre a ese premio. Esa es la única vez que se puede ver alguna cara destapada en toda la noche, cuando el ganador se levanta y pronuncia su discurso de victoria. Cuando se le vuelve a ver lleva la cara tapada de nuevo, aunque todo el mundo ahora ya sabe quien es.

Simplemente, son los mejores premios de la historia, los más mágicos. No serán muy protocolarios, no tendrán muchas categorias (entregar cada premio más o menos son 5 minutos) y desde luego no tienen el prestigio de los Oscars, pero todos los actores sueñan con recibir algún dia un VA.

Y, en una semana, estaré en esa ceremonia. Impresionante. ¿Qué me voy a poner? ¿Qué máscara llevaré?

Estrés, estrés, estrés, estrés, estrés.

-¡Madge!-grito a través de la pared-. ¡MADGE!

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué me voy a poner?-pregunto con ansiedad.

Oigo como abre la puerta de su habitación y viene hacia la mía con una inusitada rapidez y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?-susurro asustada.

-Que me moría de ganas que me dijeras eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Cinna nos ha diseñado los vestidos.

* * *

**PERDÓN.**

**Creo que esta es la manera perfecta para describir lo mucho que siento no haber actualizado en una semana y cuatro o cinco dias. Aquí vienen las explicaciones:**

**-Mañana (o hoy, según se mire xD) empiezo mi último año, de modo que las actualizaciones serán menos seguidas, pero intentaré hacer lo máximo que pueda. **

**-Estos dias he tenido los días súperocupados yendo a buscar los libros, planificando los horarios y, sobre todo, haciendo un trabajo que me vale un 10% de la nota global de todo Bachillerato, lo cual es súper importante para entrar en la universidad. Estoy MURIENDO al hacerlo, porque es muy complicado y tienes que usar unas palabras muy concretas y buf! No os aburriré con comentarios específicos, quedaros con que es LA MUERTE en persona xD "Chupa" mucho tiempo y estoy casi todo el dia haciendolo TT **

**-Espero que me perdonéis las faltas ortográficas (y otras) que pueda haber en este capítulo. Queria publicar YA para no haceros esperar más y no lo he revisado. TT**

**Espero que lo entendáis y que me perdonéis! De ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán un poco menos seguidas, no tanto como esta (menos cuando esté de exámenes y esas cosas xD) pero algo más de lo normal sí. La longuitud de los capitulos, en un principio, se mantendrá. Este como habréis notado es algo más cortito pero los demás seguiran en la linea de siempre.**

**Mención especial para mis princesas de Twitter: Lucía, Laura y Carla (Peeta, Effie y Katniss respectivamente) así como a Mery, Paula y muchos más que ahora mismo estoy demasiado dormida como para escribir sus nombres correctamente (son las 3.14 A.M y llevo todo el dia fuera xD) En poco tiempo os he cogido un cariño impresionante, leo vuestros tuits y sonrío como una loca. Me meto en el chat y me "desorino" al leer lo que poneis... Mis soles, os quiero muchisimo! :3 **

**Un beso a todos y por cierto, si hay alguien de Catalunya por aquí... ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS PASADO UNA BUENA DIADA! Feliç Diada de Catalunya a todo el mundo! :)**

_**KoyukiBetts **_Evidentemente Peeta tardó demasiado con la liga... alguien estaba interesado en hacer sufrir a nuestra Katniss :3 JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ A mi para nada me gustan esos novios que se dedican a sentarse y a comer del palo: si, nos hemos casado. Comed y hacer ver que os lo pasáis bien... Eso no es una boda de verdad, aunque sea la tipica! Se supone que es el dia más feliz de tu vida, ¿no? Gale, por desgracia *SPOILER JAJAJAJA* volverá a aparecer próximamente 8) Por los lemmons tranquila, lo haré "lentamente" como se dice JJAJAJAJAJA Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Guest (1) **_Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que todo vaya bien en la escuela! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Riley92 **_Hola Riley! Muchisimas gracias! . Jajajajajajajaja! Espero que también te guste este!

_**yumiiyumyum **_Hola Angie :3 Espero que todo te vaya bien :3 No se porque no encontrabas la historia D: Espero que todo se solucione! Gale es de odio fácil, ya sabes e.e JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y no sé, me plantearé eso de ser tu esclava... por ahora no lo veo demasiado claro, eh e.e JAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJ Un beso enorme Angie, espero que facebook troll te deje algun dia! D:

_**Chrushbut **_Hola y bienvenida! :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! . Gale es algo idiota, pero bueno... -.-' Es el tipico creido... -.-' Algún dia recebirá su merecido... ¡ALGÚN DIA! Jajajajaj! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**FoxfaceTHG **_Hola! :3 Me alegro que te gustara la canción! A mi me gusta mucho! JAJAJAJA! Y también me alegro que te guste el mini lemmon! La verdad es que no sé lo de la historia del menú D: No sé, tal vez como cambié los ratings... prueba de poner "all ratings" o algo así, sino ya no sé que puede ser! D: Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Val Swiftie **_JAJJAJAJJA! No me lo digas más lo del libro, que al final me lo creeré en serio D: JAJAJAJAAJAJ Me alegro que te Boggs *_* Yo también me sentí como tu, al principio algo gnjsfh por como era, pero después... fue genial! D: Gale es BSLJFG horrible -.-' Pero alguien, ALGÚN DIA, le dará su merecido. Y para nada, no fue un review incoherente ni nada! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Me ha encantado! Un beso muy fuertee!

_**Whiz Knightley**_ Hola! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado el momento de la liga . JAJAJAJAJA Annie se desvelará pronto, lo prometo! Un beso muy fuerte y tu si que eres genial! Un besazo!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark **_Hola de nuevo! JAJAJAJAJAJA Los lemmons poquito a poco irán creciendo de intensidad, fuerza y todo! JAJAJAJA Hasta que llegemos a su primera vez! Gale es un imbécil, ¡hablando claro y alto! Mi "razón" por la que Peeta no va a pegarle es muy simple, pero la desvelaré en próximos capis en una nota de autor, porque es un gran spoiler sino! JAJAJAJAJAJA Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Cicurina **_Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar un review y por tus palabras! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**NiallWorld **_Hola de nuevo! :3 Si, Gale es un rematado idiota! Pero bueno, de momento se ha quedado en Lowville una vez más... ¿hasta cuando? esa es la cuestión JAJAJAJJ! Bueno, muchisisisimas gracias por decir que es como una droga, me haces como super feliz! JAJAJAJA un besito muy fuerte! *_*

_**meripermeable **_JAJJAJJA! El último dia de Agosto era necesario aprovecharlo, tranquila :3 (Y tranquila, ME ENCANTAN los reviews largos es como BFDSH, así que para nada me molestan ni me canso de leer!) Tranquila, se dice esparadrapo también por aqui JAJAJAAJAJJA Madge es... Madge xD Espero que no desees matarla mucho D: JAJJAAJAJ De Johanna en fin! Es la madre de Katniss, al fin y al cabo! JAJAJAJAJA! Ya que Effie no lo es, lo es Johanna . Lo de la boda me hacia mucha ilusión ponerlo como algo especial... creo bque todas las bodas debian ser así, privadas, no una gran fiesta donde mostrar tu dinero, sino simplemente mostrar como te quieres con la otra persona y ser fiel a tus creencias y a tus gustos, no a las tradiciones básicas. Y Peeta y la liga... 8) Sin comentarios 8) JAJAJAJAAJA Gale es el antagonista completo de Peeta... es un creido idiota (del palo cristiano ronaldo JAJAJAJAJ) que simplemente cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor... SORPRESA, NO ES ASÍ XD No, Peeta's de 20 años no conozco... TT Tengo a uno de 17 JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJ pero ya esta pillado de su Katnis particular D: (ai, es raro ver como una historia toma vida xD) Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones . Gracias a ti por dejar un review y por todo! Un besazo!

_**Mockingjay Forever **_Si, definitivamente Gale se cree un adonis que puede tener a todo el mundo... por eso le fastidia tanto que Katniss le diga que no TT Me alegro que te gusten todos los personajes menos Effie y Gale :3 Eso es genial JAJAJJAJAJAAJA Muchisimas gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia :3 FORÇA BARÇA! JAJAJAJA

_**lgandara **_YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO. Lo sé, en un principio también iba a hacer que durmiesen juntos... pero no me concordaba con la personalidad de Johanna JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJ La próxima boda no sé de quien será... jojojojo No sé si alegrarme o asustarme de que tu madre se parezca a Effie D: Te quiere emparjear con el ligón del pueblo? D: GALE A LA HOGUERA! DE VERDAD TE CARGASTE UN COJIN? OMG! LOF LOF LOF LOF LOF LOF LOF LOF LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF (daleh)

_**Guest (2) (gatasxOnfanfic) **_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Decirme que ha sido la historia la que te ha sacado una sonrisa y te ha echo olvidar tus problemas me ha echo sentir... puf, sin palabras. Orgullosa, supongo :3 JAJAJAJAJA llegarán "a la cama" próximamente, pero iremos poquito a poco, dejemosles que se conozcan más. AJJAAJJAAJ Y Gale... PUF! GHRNFNFH! Es el tipico niñato creido que nunca ha salido del pueblo y al cual todas las chicas van detrás, por eso pensaba que Katniss iria también... PERO KATNISS ESTÁ ECHA DE OTRA PASTA, CHAVAL! JAJAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Muchisimas gracias! *_* Exacto! Peeniss forever, Kale ADIÓS. Yo si Jen y Josh salieran... nosé... moriria... *_* FELIZ. FE-LIZ. Me alegro que te haya gustado la boda! JAJAJAJJAJA SI, es muy Johanna! Y estoy segura de que Peeta disfrutó la parte de la liga ;) Gale es un HDP. Punto. Sin más. Muchisiisisisisisisisias gracias, eres genial! Un beso ENORME!

_**Kurimu Shiroyuki **_JAJAJAJAJ! Me alegro que te guste el capi! *_* Espero que no te importe que poco a poco vaya subiendo el tono! JAJAJAJAJ Problemas en el paraiso parte uno... ¿habrá parte dos? ñañañañañañañañaña! Peeta no le parte la cara por un motivo que desvelaremos en el proximo capitulo... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Me alegro que te gusten las excentricidades mias JAJAJAJAJ Se que es un fic raro xDDD JAJAJAAJA Te avisaré cuando vea la parte M fuerte 8) Muchisimas gracias, espero que no te metas en problemas por leer un fic en horas de guardia! JAJAJAJA Un beso enorme!

_**minafan **_Muchas gracias! . Me alegro que te guste la parte final JAJAJAJAJJ Katniss vale mucho, pero por suerte tenemos a Peeta para recordarselo JAJJAJAAJ Muchisimas gracias mina, muchisisisisimas gracias! 3 Un besazo muy fuerte, ENORME! 3

_**gatasxOnfanfic **_JAJJAJAJ espero que no tengas demasiado trauma con lo de las ligas! JAJAJAJAJA Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, la historia y el capitulo! Ojalá te guste también este! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**cachilapo **_JAJAJJA! Me alegro que te sorprendiera la actualización! LA verdad es que me iba de fin de semana y queria actualizar rápido! JAJAJAJAJ! Las amenazas de Johanna... JAAJAJAJ Johanna es Johanna, al fin y al cabo! Annie y Finnick de momento seguiran sin saber que ocurre con Katniss, pero pronto se sabrá que pasa! La idea de emparentar a Cato con Katniss... JAJAJAJAJ hombre, graciosa es! Pero es muy rebuscado, creo D: En fin, ya veremos como avanza la relación entre estos dos! JAJAJA un beso muy fuerte!

_**kamynari **_JAAJAJAJAJJ! Me alegro que sigas viva después de comerte la galleta de hermanosaurio! JAJAJAAJAJ Aish, que bien que te gusten las canciones! Me alegro un montón! Gale yo no diria que está celoso, simplemente es imbécil y cree que Kat se está inventando un novio -.-' Es idiota. Por cierto, que pasó con tu novio? Después de que lo besaras, digo! JAJJAJAJA! Dios, me he reido un montón al leer lo de tu tutor! JAJAJAJA Sigueme contando qué tal con él! JAJAJAJAJA Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Alas De Fuego **_Hola Wings :3 Haymitch aparecerá, I PROMISE! JAJAJAJAJAJA Qué carita hiciste? JAJAAJJA Si, hay mucho Peeta protector! Me alegro que te guste :33333333 Algún dia sabremos que le dijo Johanna a Peeta? CHAN CHAN CHÁÁÁÁN Y Annie lo sabremos pronto, pronto, pronto! JAJAJAJAJ Un beso enorme!

_**LunaTHG **_MUCHAS GRACIAS! . Johanna no tira el ramo... eso es demasiado... demasiado tradicional JAJAJAJAJAJ Tu pregunta se contesta por si sola 8) JAJAJAJAJ ya has visto, en este capitulo los han pillado! En el próximo veremos las consecuencias! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Lynx **_Hooooola :3 hfdjafd Muchisimas graciass! Cada vez que leo tus review acabo sonriendo como tonta! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA La verdad es que dios, a veces me meto tanto en la historia y en todo su universo por decirlo de algún modo, que me paso dias enteros delante del ordenador! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Muchas gracias por lo de los silencios y los duendecillos! Fue la parte en la que más me "motivé" como escritora, me aparté más de la parte graciosa, divertida y loca me me metí en la parte espiritual, y me alegro que lo hayas valorado tanto... significa un mundo entero para mi. Sí, Lowville es un PUEBLO, PUEBLO, PUEBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJA Me he basado en los pueblos del interior de Catalunya, que son una cucada xD Son pueblos de verdad! AAJJAJA! Yo estoy absolutamente enganchada a Harry Potter xDDDDDDDDDDDDD Me pasó como a ti, HP acabó pero con LJDH fue como DLAHBGSH mori *_* Un beso! *_*

_**Guest (3) **_Sí, habrá lemmons! JAAJAJAJ Un beso myu fuerte!

_**Danichansessho **_Hola de nuevo! :3 Gale no es ni de lejos tan guapo como Peeta e.e (insertar risa malvada). Effie intenta hacer lo mejor para Katniss... pero evidentemente no lo hace bien TT Peeta es Peeta el protector, definitivamente! Y además, lo de la liga... e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_JAJAJAJAJAJ! Effie es horrible, sin duda! . Gale es el típico chulito de playa que se lo cree todo genial, pero NO lo es... MUAHAHAHAH Katniss le está enseñando esa lección 8) MUAHAHHA! (Que malvada soy) Un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**Kyxar **_M'agraden molt els teus reviews, estan plens de substància, amor, i carinyo... "! I segueix posant cosetes subiditas de tono, que segur k guanyes public e_e JAJJAJAAJAJAJ" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ets la polla tio :') Love ya!

_**catniphutcherson95 **_JAJAJAJ! Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de la liga (o ligero, supongo que será lo mismo! JAJAJAJ) Gale es un IDIOTA pero algun dia se le pasará... o no. Quien sabe JAJAJAJAJ Un beso muy fuerte, gracias por leer! 3

_**torposoplo12 **_Hola e.e Hola e.e Esta noche. EN TU CAMA O EN LA MÍA JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y... ¡GALE SALVAJE APARECIÓ! JAJAJAJAJ Eres la leche dios, como me encantas mi Effie! 3 Me alegro que te guste lo de ¿SIempre? Siempre. Es como BKRHHJB JAAJAJAJAJAJA Gracias a ti loca e.e DIOS DIOS DIOS LLEMOOONS, LEEEEEMMOOONS AJAJAJAJAJ (coming soon) AJAJJAAJJAJAJJAJA Te quiero un montón loca 3

_**CarlaMellark**_ No me digas esa cosas que me sonrojo :$ AJAJJAAJAJAJAJ No soy malvada... solo un poco hijadeputilla (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Por cierto, creo que Madge es la GRAN TRIUNFADORA de este fic JAJJAJAAJ NI Katniss ni Peeta... WE LOV MADGE AJAJAJAJ OMG, te quiero mucho tia, ultimamente no coincidimos pero me haces reír tanto... JAJAJAJAJ Lovelovelovelove! 3

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_JAJAJAJAJAJAJ PEETA EL GUARRO E.E jjajajajajajajJAJAJAJJ descojone puro y duro, no hay más! JAJAJAJAJ Me alegro que te guste la parte de Effie y Galer :· JAJAJAJAJ Respecto a lo de la pelea... quien habria ganado, buena cuestión! Yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta! Y si, nuestros fics son como opuestos, pero ahi está la gracia, no? AJJAJAJAJ Realmente yo me enamoro cada vez más de tu Gale JAJAJAJA UN beso muy fuerte!

_**Entdeckerin **_Hola Flor! :3 Espero que tus vacaciones hayan sido geniales! :3 Effie y Gale son sencillamente HORRIBLES, pero poco a poco descubriremos sus motivos. Nadie es 100% bueno ni 100% malo, ¿No? JAJAJAJAJAJA! Me alegro que te guste la "lentitud" con la que llevan el tema sexual. Para mi es un aspecto muy importante a recalcar en mis historias! JAJAJJA Muchas gracias, eres genial enserio! 3

_**kenigal **_Hola de nuevo kenigal! :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado la boda! JAJAJAJAJA Si, defiinitavamente Katniss se moria porque Peeta bajara el liguero e.e JAJAJA Effie y Gale son idiotas, pero creo que tienen sus motivos e.e jajaja un beso muy fuerte!

_**Hellensmadness **_Hola y bienvenida! :D Me alegro que te gustara "No quiero volver..." Y que hayas decidido pasarte por este! JAJAJAJ Si, a mi no me gustaba hacer a un Peeta perfecto (tendrá más "aspeectos oscuros" en un par de capis jojojojo) porque es demasiado irreal! Jajajajaj! Me alegro que te identifiques con ella, significa UN MUNDO para mi... Lo de Annie sigue siendo un misterio, pero ahora ya hemos podido ver una PEQUEÑA pista de lo que le pasa... CHAN CHAAAAAN JAJAJAJA Pues si, todo puede cambiar... y créeme, hay grandes giros planeados próximamente *risa malvada* No te preocupes, me gustan los reviews largos! JAJJAJAAJ Con lo de los trajes de baño te refieres a que Katniss lleve uno? e.e JAJAJAJAJ Y por cierto, no sé porque, pero a mi también me encantan las posdatas JAJJAJAJ Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Yaimaria **_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! *_* Creo que Johanna permite (e incita) lo de la liga porque puede controlarlos a ambos e.e Sabe que no pueden hacer nada porque ella está ahi e.e JAJAJAJJJ Gale es un imbécil, pero por desgracia (Y esto es una exclusiva JAJAJAJA) veremos más de él en próximos capitulos... 8) Un beso enorme!

_**BelaTHG **_No te preocupes :3 LO importante es que ya estas aqui! JAJAJ Tranquila :3 Y si fdjksgnhbjs te entiendo JAJAJAAJAJ Yo también hablo ese idioma e.e JJAAJAJAJ " eeta to sepsi le intentaba hacer un hijo a Katniss en un árbol será saijfpsofjsfioh " Me has echo reír como una maldita loca xDDDD Annie está muy rara e.e Y claro que te hago caso burra! :3 Todas las ideas que me dais siempre las cojo y las adapto :D JAJAJAJAAJ Uh, seguramente C/M estarán mancillando toda la casa de arriba a abajo! JAJAJAJAJA Un beso enorme!

_**annathgfan **_¡Muchas gracias! :3 Me encanta el adjetivo con el que describes a Gale "patán". Es, simple y llanamente, lo que él es. Lo cierto es que Gale volverá a aparecer próximamente e.e pero esa idea de semidesnuda me ha gustado JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Si, definitivamente su primera vez será graciosa, algo torpe por parte de Katniss y bonita. :3 Jajajajaj! Ojalá algun dia saque un libro! SI lo hago dios, seria un honor mandarte uno! JAJAJAJA Un beso enorme!


	13. Los Vow Awards

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí! **

**Recomendación Musical: Take The Seven, The Artist; Fix You, Coldplay.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13. LOS VOW AWARDS**

Me miro en el espejo otra vez. Cada vez que observo mi reflejo, descubro un pequeño detalle que antes no había captado; la sombra de los ojos, que me otorga una mirada arrebatadora, o el velo del vestido, que se adapta a mis caderas dándoles un toque elegante. Los labios medio rosados, el collar que cae por mi cuello, los zapatos que me elevan unos centímetros del suelo. Todo, cada uno de esos detalles hacen que me vea especial, que me sienta distinta, pero yo misma a la vez. No estoy fingiendo ser una súper actriz, no quiero aparentar ser la chica más guapa de la noche. Sólo soy yo, Katniss Everdeen, vestida un poquito más elegante que de costumbre. (Outfit 12)

Cuidadosamente y con los dedos temblorosos cojo la máscara que Madge me ha dejado encima de la cama, y me la ato sobre el pelo rizado.

-¿Puedo entrar ya?

La voz de mi mejor amiga me despierta de la especie de trance en el que había entrado mientras me miraba en el espejo, ya vestida y arreglada. Ella y Cinna me han ayudado con el pelo y la ropa mientras hacían caso omiso a mis quejas. No es que odie que me ayuden, pero no soporto sentirme una carga para los demás.

-Sí, sí.

-Cato acaba de llamarme para que vaya bajando ya-dice mientras abre la puerta. Madre mía, Madge está absolutamente _atractiva _(OUTFIT H), y la sonrisa que tiene en la cara demuestra que nunca ha estado más feliz.

-Vale, ¡espero que nos veamos!-respondo antes de darle un abrazo-. Pásatelo bien, ¡¿eh?!

-¡Eso ni lo dudes!

La rubia se va de casa desprendiendo un aroma de felicidad que me deja perpleja durante unos segundos. Madge ha tenido algunos novios a lo largo de su vida; Craig, Elliot, Jake, y Alex, pero ninguno había conseguido nunca que un halo de felicidad y despreocupación nadara alrededor de ella.

La cabeza me da vueltas mientras espero que sea mi turno para abandonar esta casa en la flamante limusina que vendrá a recogerme.

Yo, dentro de una limusina, una limusina de verdad, probablemente negra y larga que se parará delante de mi casa en cuestión de minutos. Y después, entraré en ella e iré hasta los VOW Awards, donde pasearé por la parte trasera de la alfombra roja (al fin y al cabo, no soy una celebridad) hasta llegar a mi asiento y gozar de la ceremonia en directo.

¿Y si alguien me reconoce? ¿Qué diré? Nada más pensar que puedo ver mi cara en las revistas me pongo muy nerviosa, pero no, me tengo que relajar. Nadie me conoce allí, excepto Cato, Madge y Peeta, y la máscara cubrirá mi intimidad y mi privacidad. Por otra parte, los que sí me podrían reconocer son los miembros de la cafetería con los que comparto muchas horas cada día, y la gente de mi pueblo, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos vea los premios, sencillamente no les pega demasiado.

De repente suena el timbre de casa.

-¿Si?-pregunto a través del interfono.

_-¿Señorita Everdeen? Ya puede bajar, el coche ha llegado_-informa una voz que supongo que será del chófer. Al principio no respondo, estoy demasiado bloqueada como para articular ninguna palabra. Un chófer informándome de que tengo el coche preparado. Increíble.

_-¿Señorita Everdeen?-_repite el señor.

-Eh...-me aclaro la garganta intentando volver a encontrar la voz-. Sí, disculpe. Ahora mismo bajo.

Agarro el bolso y me esfuerzo en evitar el espejo antes de salir de casa porque no quiero pensar más en mi aspecto. Mientras bajo por las escaleras con un cuidado poco habitual en mí (no me acabo de acostumbrar a estos malditos tacones), rezo para no cruzarme con ningún vecino; estoy segura de que, en el caso contrario, el diálogo sería muy interesante.

_"No, aquí estamos... sí, bueno, no, la máscara no es porque vaya a atracar ningún banco, ¿no ve este vestido?... No, no es una fiesta extraña de los círculos más privados de Los Ángeles... No, tampoco es la fiesta de graduación de mi hermana... No, no me caso... Bueno, ¡me tengo que ir!"_

Pero parece que hoy la suerte está de mi lado, porque consigo llegar abajo sin encontrarme con nadie, ni siquiera a la viejita que tanto me toca las narices y que parece enterarse de todo de alguna manera que no comprendo. Aún así, me obligo a mi misma a mirar a izquierda y derecha antes de abrir la puerta del portal, poner el pie derecho en la calle y quedarme boquiabierta.

Ahí está un automóvil tan largo como tres coches, elegante como ningún otro y del color de las perlas marinas, como si acabara de salir del reino de la Atlántida directo para venir a buscarme.

Pura magia. Esto son los VOW Awards.

El chófer me observa medio divertido, sonríe por educación y me guía hacia la limusina. _¡Cómo si no pudiera verla!-_pienso irónicamente. Después me abre la puerta como si fuera una princesa de las monarquías europeas y dice:

-Entre, tranquila.

No estoy segura de si me gusta o si odio a este hombre, pero el apoyo que me da ahora mismo cuando estoy a punto de caerme de los nervios lo agradeceré para siempre.

Cuando por fin logro volver a ponerme en marcha y entrar en el _pequeño _coche, me doy cuenta de que Peeta ya está dentro vestido con su bonito esmoquin y con un antifaz simple que solo le cubre los ojos. Claro, él no tiene que esconderse demasiado, en cuanto un pelo de su cabeza asome por fuera del coche todo el mundo sabrá quién es. Al verme, Peeta esboza una gran sonrisa y desliza la vista por el vestido, parándose durante una milésima de segundo en el escote donde aún descasa el colgante del Sinsajo que me regaló.

-Estás preciosa-dice antes de darme un cálido beso-. ¿No te lo quitas nunca?

-¿El colgante?-él asiente-. No, jamás-confieso, tocando el sinsajo levemente.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de oír eso-me susurra al cabo de unos segundos.

El camino hacia el teatro dónde se celebra la ceremonia es corto pero largo; la distancia que tenemos que recorrer es algo extensa, dado que mi casa está en la zona más urbana de la ciudad y el teatro en la parte más cosmopolita, pero a la vez no paro de pensar en todo lo que estoy a punto de ver y en lo que la gente debe pensar al ver la limusina.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Peeta cuando ya estamos llegando. ¿Qué cómo sé que ya estamos ahí? Porque los gritos de la multitud no pueden estar equivocados.

-Sí... Bueno, estoy un poco abrumada, eso es todo.

-Te entiendo-dice él-. Si quieres, podemos dar la vuelta y no ir, quiero decir, no estoy nominado a nada, no tengo la obligación de-

-Peeta, no-lo interrumpo-. Este es tu día y este es tu mundo, y no pienso dejar que cambies eso por mí.

-Pero tampoco puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

-No, tienes razón-admito-. Pero tu viniste conmigo a Lowville, y además, por mucho terror que me de ser vista en público ya sabes la ilusión que me hace ver los premios en directo.

-Ya, pero...

-¡Pero nada! ¡Vamos a pasarlo genial y vamos a quedarnos sordos por los gritos de tus fans! ¿De acuerdo?

Peeta sonríe entre dientes y después asiente.

-Por eso me encantas.

Me tomo un segundo para morderme el labio antes de replicar:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres siempre tan, no sé, ¡tan alegre y positiva! Cualquier otra chica me hubiera dicho sin pensar que sí, que me fuera con ella a casa y que abandonara mis obligaciones y mi trabajo para no pasarlo mal, pero tú sabes sacar la parte buena de una situación que no te gusta en general.

-Bueno...-contesto sonriendo-. No digas tanto, porque en verdad me muero de ganas de ir, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por toda la gente... pero estoy bien, de verdad.

-Te voy a creer por ahora-responde justo antes de que ambos empecemos a reírnos. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chófer nos interrumpe.

-Ya hemos llegado a la entrada de invitados.

Qué forma más sutil de insinuar que tengo que sacar mi culo de la limusina.

-Nos vemos cuando haya salido de la alfombra roja, preciosa-dice Peeta agarrándome la mejilla.

-Vale, intentaré no quedarme sorda por los gritos de la multitud-bromeo. Él se ríe y se inclina para darme un último beso antes de separarnos.

Salgo de la limusina algo nerviosa, esperando encontrarme miles de paparazzis a mi alrededor intentando averiguar quién soy, pero solo hay una persona delante de una puerta extraña rodeada de dos árboles gigantes.

Bien, Katniss. Evidentemente he exagerado mis ideas. Esto es una puerta de invitados cualquiera y una chica cualquiera con una carpeta cualquiera que me mira expectante, como si no supiera que hacer conmigo. Saco la invitación que Peeta me dio el otro día y la sostengo frente a mí, dando a entender que voy a entrar.

-Ho-hola-balbucea ella.

-Ehmm... hola.

Ambas nos quedamos después en silencio, como si no supiéramos que decir, y la verdad es que yo no sé que debo decir. Presentarme como la novia de Peeta no es algo que me haga especial ilusión, pero tampoco sé si debo darle la invitación, quedármela o qué narices hacer. ¿No se supone qué ella es la experta? Por culpa de los tacones estoy un poco más alta que ella, así que bajo ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla y entonces me doy cuenta de lo nerviosa que está. Aprieta la carpeta con fuerza y mira a todos lados nerviosamente. Decido que lo mejor es intentar tranquilizarla; me aclaro sonoramente la garganta y sonrío amablemente para darle ánimos. Cuando me mira, abro la boca para hablar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdón...-levanta las comisuras de los labios intentando hacer una sonrisa, pero solo consigue hacer una mueca nerviosa. Normalmente no estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Suelo estar en la oficina coordinándolo todo, pero Abbie se ha puesto enferma y tengo que hacer su trabajo. Ella está muy acostumbrada a tratar con personas famosas, ¡pero yo no! Quiero decir, ¿qué les digo? ¿Cómo hablo con ellos? ¿Se ofenden si les miro a los ojos? No sé... ¿qué hago?

De repente me mira a los ojos, medio tapados por la máscara, y su vista cambia de golpe.

-Oh, bien hecho Allie.-se reprende a sí misma-. Perdón, no quería aburrirte, quiero decir, dios, tú también eres famosa, ¿sabes? Y yo aquí hablando sin parar sobre qué hacer con vosotros y, dios. ¿Te importaría no decírselo a mi jefe o algo así? Yo eh-

-¡Tranquila!-respondo sonriendo-. No diré nada. Además, ¡no creo que hayas hecho nada malo! ¡Eres muy amable y muy simpática! Ah, y por cierto, no soy famosa.

Ella ríe con complicidad y después añade:

-Bueno, sé que son los VOW Awards y todo eso, pero todo el mundo aquí es famoso-razona.

-No te falta razón, pero creo que eso es más la zona principal. Si no me equivoco tú estás controlando la entrada de invitados, ¿no?

-Sí.

-No soy muy experta en esto, pero creo que los invitados normalmente no son famosos, ¡así que puedes estar tranquila!

-Dios, ¿de verdad? ¡Me quitas un peso de encima! Ya estaba hiperventilando pensando que tendría que hacer frente a superestrellas de la talla de Glimmer, de Cato Redform o de Peeta Mellark... ¿te imaginas?

Intento contener una carcajada con éxito, pero no puedo evitar que mi voz vacile un poco al contestar.

-Sí, seria eh... una locura.

-Absolutamente... Bueno, ¿Y tú a quién has venido a acompañar?

Se me hiela la sangre de repente, como si una serpiente hubiera bajado desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies descargando corrientes paralizantes a todos los músculos de mi cuerpo.

-Yo, eh, yo…

-¡Allie! ¿Qué haces?-un hombre de unos 30 años, bajito y medio calvo aparece desde dentro del recinto-. Te he dicho que no debes entretenerte, pides la invitación, compruebas el nombre y ya está. Esta señorita lleva 5 minutos aquí parada... ¿Y sabes lo que eso nos puede comportar a nosotros? Esta gente tiene poder, Allie-añade en un susurro.

-Oh, no, no, tranquilo. No ha sido ninguna molestia.

-Disculpe de nuevo-dice el hombre-. ¿Me da su invitación, por favor?

Le doy el trozo de papel que lleva en mi mano desde que he salido del coche y el señor comprueba de mil maneras distintas la veracidad de la entrada. Cuando se ha convencido por fin, me devuelve la invitación y solicita mi nombre.

-Katniss Everdeen.

Allie busca en una larguísima lista y al final, sorprendentemente, encuentra mi nombre y lo subraya en color amarillo fosforito. Dios, como cuesta asimilar que mi nombre esté de verdad en la lista de invitados de los VOW Awards.

-Bien, todo está en orden-confirma-. ¡Que te lo pases bien!

-¡Gracias! ¡Lo haré!

Ambos se apartan para dejarme entrar y entonces es me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy en una explanada rodeada de árboles, con una fuente en medio y diversas mesas llenas de platos para picar. Hay camareros que viajan de un lado a otro con bandejas que contienen aperitivos y bebidas muy diversas. Si dirijo mi mirada hacia delante puedo observar una valla de madera bastante alta que está decorada por una enredadera; la valla tiene de forma natural unos huequitos que teóricamente sirven para poder observar lo que hay al otro lado, pero no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que esos espacios están tapados por cartón, así que supongo que es justo al otro lado dónde está la alfombra roja con el clásico póster detrás de _"VOW Awards 2012"_

Madre mía, esto está pasando de verdad.

De repente y cuando empiezo a andar entre la gente para encontrar el punto de reunión con Peeta, se oye un mega-grito que provoca que todo el mundo se gire hacia la valla de la enredadera. Intrigada, avanzo disimuladamente hacia un grupito de gente que hace comentarios por lo bajo y suelta risitas, me coloco a su lado y observo la fuente con fingida atención mientras escucho la conversación que están manteniendo.

-Definitivamente ese chico tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, pero escuchad bien los gritos, fijaros el nombre que dicen.

Todos se callan y entonces es cuando oigo a lo que se refiere el hombre que estaba hablando.

-_¡PEETA! ¡PEETA! ¡PEETA! _

Ya decía yo que el mega-grito me sonaba familiar.

Me separo del grupito para colocarme justo al final de la valla para encontrarme con Peeta mientras los ruegos de los paparazzi, que están deseando obtener una buena foto del actor del momento.

_-¡Peeta! ¡A tu derecha, Peeta!_

_-¡Peeta, aquí por favor, a tu izquierda!_

_-¡Peeta, Peeta! ¿Puedes mirar aquí hacia delante? _

Una vez pasa la zona habilitada para la prensa, las peticiones más o menos amables desaparecen y mutan en una especie de gritos agudos sin sentido.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Peeta! ¡PEETA!

-¡GUAPO! ¡PEETA VEN HACIA AQUÍ!

-¡JODER, PEETA!

Los chillidos se superponen unos a otros, y al final simplemente se oye un único bramido que, supongo, son miles de chicas gritando.

De todos modos, yo sigo cegada por culpa del cartón, de modo que no puedo saber en qué punto exacto de la alfombra roja está Peeta, así que me quedo de pie, mirando hacia delante intentando no sentirme demasiado incómoda en esta situación.

Pasados unos 10 minutos, la prensa y los fans permiten que Peeta abandone, por fin, la alfombra roja, y entonces veo una cabecita rubia que entra en la explanada. Suspiro, aliviada de encontrarle y de no estar sola, y levanto el brazo para que Peeta me encuentre. Él menea la cabeza a izquierda y derecha y al final ve mi mano alzada y se dirige hacia mí con una sonrisita.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta cuando está justo delante de mí.

-Bien, bien... nadie parece darse cuenta de que existo y por aquí no hay fotógrafos ni nada, así que estoy tranquila.

-Ah... No quieres que te vean conmigo eh...-dice con un falso pucherito.

-¡Ya sabes que no es eso!-exclamo justo antes de abrazarle. Cuando nos separamos, Peeta me dice que debemos ir entrando ya al teatro, porque la gala está a punto de empezar.

Al cruzar la puerta de cristal de la entrada me quedo sin respiración durante un segundo. Siempre había pensado que las galas se hacían para el público de televisión e internet, por pura promoción en pocas palabras, y que, por tanto, todo aquello que no se iba a enseñar a la audiencia estaría descuidado, no tan perfecto como pretendían que fuera, tal vez con alguna grieta en la pared o alguna mancha en la pintura.

Me equivocaba.

La recepción es tan preciosa que la vista se me va durante unos instantes, mareándome ante tantos pequeños detalles que hacen que todo de vueltas a mi alrededor. Parece que este año la temática ha sido el bosque encantado, porque tal y como sucedía en la valla de la explanada de invitados, todas las paredes están recubiertas de musgo verde, intentando recrear el ambiente húmedo de los bosques. Las enredaderas suben por los muros, no quiero ni pensar todo lo que les habrá costado crear esto, y las flores habitan en cada rincón de la sala. El olor a naturaleza y a libertad está presente constantemente, inundando mis fosas nasales y haciéndome volar por todos lados.

No me cansaré de decirlo. Es magia, pura magia.

Y esto es solo el principio.

Me cuesta asimilar que tan solo hayan pasado unos pocos segundos desde que hemos entrado hasta ahora, porque a mí me han parecido horas, pero efectivamente aún estamos en el mismo minuto que cuando hemos cruzado la puerta de cristal. Otro indicio que me aclara que el tiempo apenas ha transcurrido es la rapidez con la que una asistente se nos planta delante con cara medio angustiada, como si tuviera miedo de llegar tarde.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a los VOW Awards!-exclama-. Perdona, esto es una formalidad... ¿pero me puedes decir tu nombre?

Peeta ríe ante los nervios de la chica y asiente educadamente.

-Claro. Peeta Mellark.

-Perfecto. Y ella es la acompañante, ¿no?

-Exacto-afirma él apretándome la mano con fuerza.

-Perfecto-dice la asistente-. Seguidme.

Cuando entramos, ahora sí, en el recinto principal, de nuevo la magia de estos premios me nubla la vista por completo. El musgo y las enredaderas recubren otra vez las paredes junto con las flores, que tampoco faltan en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, todo el escenario está decorado con hierba falsa en el suelo y un cielo estrellado justo arriba, sin contar con todas las florituras de hadas y enanitos que están por todos lados. Allá donde mire veo gente con máscaras andando entre sus asientos, todos con vestidos impresionantes que intentan deslumbrar a los demás, como si fuera un concurso de moda. Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Esto _**es **_un concurso de moda. Un concurso por quien va mejor peinado, mejor vestido, mejor maquillado, con las uñas mejor hechas, con las manos más bonitas, con las pestañas más largas, por el cuerpo más impresionante... Un concurso en el que nadie quiere recibir un "Argh" en las revistas. Un concurso superficial y absurdo, en realidad.

La asistente nos empieza a guiar por las hileras de asientos. Empezamos a bajar, bajar y bajar, hasta que al final estamos en una especie de primera fila con una cámara justo delante.

-Aquí es-informa.

Efectivamente, nuestro asiento (o el de Peeta, más bien dicho) es el que está justo delante de la maldita cámara, así que supongo que estará todo el rato ahí grabando, intentando encontrar las mejores imágenes de mi novio.

Fabuloso.

Cuando la chica se va y ambos estamos ya acomodados, Peeta me mira con una expresión de disculpa en la cara.

-No sabía que iba a estar aquí la cámara..

-Bueno, supongo que da igual-razono-. Son los VOW Awards, en verdad te van a grabar de todas formas... Pero supongo que no podré cogerte de la mano ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

-A mi me gustaría que lo hicieras-dice Peeta con una sonrisita traviesa-. Pero si quieres seguir siendo solo Katniss Everdeen mejor que nos guardemos eso para luego... para casa...

-¡Peeta!-exclamo en un grito ahogado, medio riendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta inocentemente.

Pero no tengo tiempo a contestar, porque un voz en off anuncia que ya es hora de empezar el show y que todos los asistentes deben situarse en sus asientos respectivos. Cuando todos están ya sentados, dejan pasar a las personas "no famosas" que han pagado una fortuna por estar ahí. Los VIP están de pie justo al lado del escenario, prácticamente Peeta y yo podemos tocarles, y los otros están en los asientos altos del teatro. Siempre había pensado que el día que viera los VOW Awards estaría ahí arriba, pero aquí estoy, a un centímetro de las celebridades más importantes del momento y a punto de ver en directo los premios que más bonitos de la historia.

Y entonces, las luces se apagan, la iluminación se vuelve verde y empieza el espectáculo.

El escenario, que está decorado con árboles y con algunas casas encantadas, empieza a tomar vida propia. La luz verde enfoca hacia la derecha, por donde solo hay árboles, y unos niños salen a escena.

-¿Es por aquí?-pregunta el más pequeño de todos, de unos 8 años.

-El mapa decía que sí...-dice una niña con trenzas.

-¡Venga, vamos! ¡No podemos estar muy lejos!-afirma el mayor de todos, el líder.

Los 5 niños empiezan a correr entre los árboles hasta que un hombre con máscara, sombrero de copa y capa negra les interrumpe el paso.

-He oído que buscáis algo, niños-susurra-. ¿Puedo preguntaros qué es?

-¡Sí!-habla de nuevo el más pequeño-. ¡Buscamos la entrada a los VOW Awards!

-¡Jake!-le reprende el líder-. No se debe hablar con extraños, ¿recuerdas?

-No soy un extraño, niños... Soy el señor de esta casa-dice abarcando con el brazo la casa que está en el escenario-. Y esta casa es la puerta de entrada a los premios que buscáis...

-¿Seguro? La casa parece de caramelo...

"¡_Hansel y Gretel_-pienso de inmediato-. _Este año la ceremonia gira en torno al cuento de Hansel y Gretel!"_

-Porque es la casa de los sueños y de las promesas-miente el hombre-. Entrad, niños, entrad y encontrareis esos fabulosos premios.

Los niños, algo dudosos pero confiados a la vez, deciden entrar en la casa, y entonces empieza a sonar una música que no reconozco.

-¡Señoras y señores!-grita el hombre, girándose hacia nosotros-. ¡Bienvenidos a los VOW AWARDS!

La música explota poniéndome la piel de gallina. El hombre empieza a pasearse por las tablas. El decorado se levanta, está siendo arrastrado por unos mecanismos de poleas y correas supongo, y, de repente, se revela la anchura real del escenario. Un par de cientos de niños, escondidos hasta ahora por el decorado falso, empiezan a bailar una misma coreografía al son de la música. El hombre permanece delante de todos ellos, moviéndose como si estuviera orquestando a unas marionetas... Unas marionetas que son niños. El hombre abre los brazos de par en par a la vez que la música llega a su punto máximo y las luces se encienden en lo que es el clímax de una actuación que me ha dejado sin habla. Los niños se retiran corriendo y el hombre, que resulta que es el presentador, nos da nuevamente la bienvenida y hace un breve monólogo, un discursito rápido sobre la importancia de la imaginación, antes de anunciar que uno de los grupos de música que más me gustan actuarán en un escenario lateral.

La música suena de nuevo entonando, esta vez, una melodía muy familiar para mí. Las primeras notas me despegan, casi sin darme cuenta, del asiento, y de repente me encuentro a mi misma levantada, con los brazos extendidos hacia ellos y cantando la canción con todo mi corazón. Abro los ojos cuando el estribillo ha acabado y me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo a mi alrededor, incluido Peeta, también está de pie. Me giro para mirarlo y él ríe socarronamente.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-pregunta

-Más que bien... genial-confieso-. Esto es increíble, Peeta, muchas gracias.

Me inclino suavemente para abrazarlo pero antes que haga ningún movimiento brusco él me pone una mano en el hombro y sonríe cortésmente.

-Las cámaras...-dice con voz decepcionada-. Odio que nos tengamos que esconder, Katniss.

-Ah, claro, se me había olvidado-admito mordiéndome el labio-. Y lo sé, yo también lo odio. A veces tengo ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y decirle al mundo de que estamos juntos, pero después pienso en todo lo que eso conllevaría y no lo sé...

-Eso destrozaría tu privacidad, Katniss, y lo sabes.

-Ya, son ataques de locura que me dan-bromeo.

-Mi pequeña cabeza loca...-susurra tiernamente-. Va, que la canción ya ha acabado, siéntate a llamaremos aún más la atención.

-Sí, papá.

De todos modos, cuando vuelvo a mi asiento noto una presencia extraña, un vigilante que me observa y me analiza. Busco a mí alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien que me esté mirando, pero todo el mundo parece concentrado en el espectáculo, que ahora empieza a repartir los primeros premios, y no en mí. Ahora bien, hay algo que no se puede englobar dentro de la categoría de "todo el mundo", porque no es persona, y es esa pequeña cámara situada justo enfrente de mi y que nos está enfocando todo el rato. Intento recordar aquel tiempo cuando veía los premios en mi casa, y de vez en cuando enfocaban a un famoso durante la gala para que todo el mundo viera sus reacciones y sus actos. ¿Cuántas veces habrán enfocado ya a Peeta? ¿Cuántas chicas habrán gritado su nombre a través de las pantallas? ¿Cuántas veces habré aparecido yo a su lado?

**X.**

La ceremonia va avanzando y de repente un pequeño suceso cambia mi visión de las cosas. Es la hora de que se realice una de las pausas publicitarias más caras de la televisión, y eso significa que la realización debe mostrar por la pantalla grande las celebridades que aparecerán en el próximo bloque de la gala.

-¡A continuación, los premios al mejor actor en película de acción, mejor actriz en película romántica y mejor canción. Además, las apariciones de Gloss Weather, Seader Village y Peeta Mellark!

La gente empieza a gritar, Peeta sonríe con nerviosismo y puedo sentir los ojos del mundo sobre nosotros.

-¿Vas a actuar en los premios?-pregunto alucinada.

-Más o menos... Voy a entregar el premio a mejor canción, estoy un poco nervioso...

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!-exclamo divertida-. Tengo que hacer una foto de esto, bueno no, en realidad mañana ya habrá millones de fotos en Tumblr así que supongo que da igual...

-¡Muy graciosa!-ironiza-. Te tengo que dejar durante un segundo, ¿vale? ¡Cuando entregue el premio y consiga salir del backstage vuelvo!

-Vale, ¡te espero aquí!

Tengo que reunir todas mis fuerzas para resistir el impulso de besarlo, pero la rapidez con la que se marcha ayuda a que mi objetivo se cumpla con rapidez. Después de eso me quedo sola, nadie se acerca a hablar conmigo y prácticamente se puede afirmar que lo agradezco. No sé si sería capaz de responder a las preguntas que todas estas personas me pueden hacer, y no sé ni siquiera si podría abrir la boca para pronunciar palabra.

La espacio publicitario es corto, de apenas unos 5 minutos, pero creo que los anuncios se pagan por una millonada, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo lo verá. Cuando acabo de acomodarme en mi silla acolchada el presentador vuelve a escena. Estoy absurdamente nerviosa pensando en el momento en el que Peeta salga por esa casa encantada y empiece a presentar el premio. Deberá colocarle la corona al vencedor y toda la parafernalia, lo cual podrá ser muy, muy divertido. Creo que Peeta no ha entregado nunca ningún premio en los VA, así que esto será todo un hecho histórico.

El show vuelve a empezar y suena una música melódica mientras una voz en off empieza a hablar.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Por favor, den la bienvenida al protagonista de la película que está arrasando en las carteleras... ¡Peeta Mellak!

Todo el teatro empieza a gritar mientras Peeta sale de la parte central del escenario bajando por una escalera. Cuando llega a la plataforma donde se encuentra el micrófono, tiene que esperar unos segundos antes de empezar a leer sus líneas, porque la gente no para de corear su nombre y de chillar cosas sin sentido. En el momento en el que los realizadores consiguen tranquilizar a la multitud, Peeta empieza a hablar.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! Muchas veces, una canción es capaz de ilusionarte, de animarte, de hacerte llorar, de hacerte recordar los viejos momentos o de crear imágenes de algo que puede llegar a pasar. Una canción se puede convertir en el himno de la juventud, en tu lema de vida, en algo que te recuerda que siempre tienes que ser fuerte, o en algo que siempre te ligue a tu pareja.

Peeta hace una pausa retórica y, disimuladamente, dirige su mirada hacia mí, provocándome un alud de sensaciones y una sonrisita boba que no consigo borrar.

-Así que ahora, ¡veamos los nominados a mejor canción del año!

La pantalla se vuelve oscura y después empieza a mostrar uno a uno los 5 videoclips que están nominados a la corona dorada.

-We are young, de FUN. ; Payphone, de Maroon 5 ; If it means a lot to you, de A Day To Remember; Somebody That I Used To Know de Gotye y The Artist, de Take the Seven.

Y la ganadora es... ¡We are young, de FUN.!

El grupo ganador se levanta eufórico y todas las miradas están puestas en ellos; las pantallas muestran sus caras sorprendidas, sus ojos medio llorosos por la emoción y las bocas casi abiertas de par en par por la sorpresa. Los miembros del grupo avanzan después por el escenario y se sientan en los tronos decorados con flores que les han preparado. Peeta, con cuidado, les retira las máscaras y les coloca las coronas doradas antes de que se levanten para pronunciar su discurso. En esta ocasión, es el líder de la banda el que habla.

-Nosotros, prometemos salvaguardar para siempre el oficio de artistas de la música. Con este premio y esta corona prometemos seguir trabajando para mejorar y crear nuevas canciones, y prometemos estar siempre a vuestra disposición para todo lo que necesitéis.

Cuando ha acabado las palabras protocolarias, articula sus frases más personales.

-Muchísimas gracias a los miembros del jurado por votarnos, muchas gracias a nuestros fans por estar ahí siempre, esto no sé... esto no tendría ningún sentido si no estuvierais ahí mirándonos y animándonos. ¡Muchas gracias!

Los chicos y Peeta se van mientras el presentador aparece de nuevo en el escenario lateral. Parece mentira que estos pequeños detalles no se vean por televisión, pero mientras el presentador sigue hablando Peeta y los chicos se quedan un rato en el escenario principal atendiendo a los fans que están a pie de pista. De todos modos, cuando la realización vuelve a mostrar la zona, todos han desaparecido ya.

Entregan otro premio antes de que Peeta consiga volver a mi lado con cuidado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Madre mía, todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco-le susurro al oído.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta-. En el backstage he estado un ratito con los chicos, me han hecho reír un montón.

-¿Los conocías de antes?

-No, que va-responde animado-. Pero son geniales, ¿no crees?

Señoras y señores, esto es Hollywood, el mundo donde las estrellas se conocen como quien va a tomar el pan.

-Bueno, el siguiente premio es el de Cato.

-Dios, ¡estoy muy nerviosa!-confieso.

-Tranquila, ¡tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar! ¿Has visto su película?

La cara que se me debe haber quedado debe de haber sido épica. ¿Qué si he visto su película? Pues sí, la vi justo antes de venir aquí y vivir toda esta locura. La vi justo después de ver su tráiler. Vi unos tres segundos antes de quedarme más o menos dormida.

-Sí, la he visto...

-¿Y qué tal?

-¿Me prometes que no te enfadas?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-Claro...-contesta extrañado.

-Me quedé algo... traspuesta, mientras la vi en el cine.

-¿Qué?-exclama divertido-. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Ya tenemos un motivo para reírnos de él!

-Calla, calla anda, que la primera vez que le vi me morí de la vergüenza...

-Algún día me tendrás que explicar eso con más calma-dice con prisas. La actriz que presenta el premio a mejor actor en una película de acción ya ha salido, así que es hora de escuchar atentamente.

-Las películas de acción nos meten en situaciones que nunca habíamos soñado-empieza ella-, nos dejan sordos con sus explosiones y nos hacen tener los ojos pegados a la pantalla todo el rato...

-En tu caso no-bromea Peeta por lo bajo.

-¡Cállate!-susurro, reprimiendo mi risa.

-Pero, sin duda, sin una actuación adecuada la película puede caer en el olvido. Nuestros nominados no han tenido esa suerte, ¡y gracias a eso están aquí hoy! ¡Veamos los candidatos a mejor actor en película de acción!

La cámara va pasando por los distintos actores que se encuentran en la gala y cuando se centra en Cato, Peeta y yo aplaudimos más que nadie, y además puedo distinguir sin demasiada dificultad el vestido de Madge, sentada a su lado.

-Bien-dice la actriz una vez han acabado las presentaciones-. Nuestro vencedor es... ¡CATO REDFORM!

Sin que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo si quiera, Peeta y yo nos ponemos de pie a la vez, e incluso a mí se me escapan unos cuantos gritos de ánimo y felicidad. Ahora mismo estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Mientras Cato baja por las escaleras, aún tapado por la máscara, se atisba en su cara una cara emocionada y ilusionada. Peeta silba con los dedos y puedo comprobar como en todas las pantallas grandes le están enfocando a él, supongo que es para evitar al público todo el "tedioso" momento en el ganador se felicita con toda aquella persona con la que se cruza. Aún y que estoy acostumbrada a verle por todas las pantallas, me quedo impactada al verme a mí misma reflejada ahí, con mi vestido verde y mi máscara. Compruebo, aliviada, que nadie me podría reconocer salvo que me conozca muy bien, y que además Peeta y yo no estábamos en una actitud romántica, es más, no parece que yo sea su invitada, simplemente parece que me han sentado a su lado por pura casualidad.

Menos mal.

Cato se sienta en su trono una vez ya se ha saludado con todo el mundo, y la actriz le quita muy elegantemente la máscara que muestra su identidad a todo el mundo. Después, la corona cae suavemente sobre su cabeza, y el pecho de Cato se hincha, orgulloso. Cuando la corona está perfectamente colocada en su sitio, él levanta el brazo y se la toca, pasmado, como si no se creyera que de verdad esté ahí; luego se levanta algo tembloroso y anda hacia el micrófono _de los discursos._

-Yo...-se aclara la garganta-. Prometo salvaguardar para siempre esta corona y honrarla con todo mi corazón. Prometo además honrar para siempre la profesión de actor y dejarme la piel en cada película para poder, algún día, volver a estar en este escenario.

La gente aplaude con fuerza y algunos, incluidos Peeta y yo, nos volvemos a levantar para dejarle saber que su parlamento ha sido precioso, pero eso se queda corto para referirse a las palabras que dirá a continuación.

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí, por votar por mi y por apostar por mí. Yo no creía posible que los sueños se cumplieran, la gente me decía que nunca podría ser actor y que me empotraría contra un muro. A todos os digo ahora: ¡Miradme! Lo he conseguido.-Los aplausos no podrían ser más nombrosos-. En especial y si me lo permitís, me gustaría dedicar este premio a mi mejor amigo, Peeta Mellark-la gente empieza a chillar enloquecida, como si no supieran que Cato y Peeta son mejores amigos-. Gracias a él y a su apoyo estoy ahora aquí, porque él creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, y porque gracias a sus consejos he logrado llegar aquí arriba. ¡Te quiero mucho, Peeta! ¡Va por ti!

Cuando Cato desaparece todas las cámaras, y en especial la que tenemos delante, se centran en Peeta y en todos sus gestos. Lo miro por encima del hombro y compruebo que está sonriendo como un niño. Estos dos realmente son el uno para el otro.

En el momento en el que su cara desaparece de la pantalla, le pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... es solo que, bueno, ¡mejor lo hablamos luego o nos perderemos la ceremonia!

-Vale, ¡niño caprichoso!-me mofo.

El resto de los premios pasa rápidamente. Las actuaciones musicales me dejan maravillada, y ver a mis actores preferidos pasar justo a mi lado o delante de mí me deja, literalmente, sin palabras. Peeta no para de reírse de mí en todo el rato, hasta que decido hacerme la ofendida y él pone un pucherito para pedirme perdón.

Sencillamente adorable.

Dos horas y media más tarde, el maestro de ceremonias anuncia que, lamentablemente, la gala ya ha acabado, pero que no nos preocupemos, ¡qué volverán el año que viene! Las últimas risas del público no se hacen esperar, las luces se apagan y el show termina.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto al ver que Peeta se levanta con expresión ansiosa.

-Ahora viene lo mejor... ¡la fiesta post-premios!

-¿Y dónde será?-curioseo.

-Pues aquí mismo, ¿dónde si no?-Pone los ojos en blanco, riéndose otra vez de mi-. ¡Este teatro tiene una sala al lado para las fiestas! ¿No tienes ganas de bailar?

-Muchísimas-confieso, mordiéndome el labio.

**X.**

La música suena, los pies se me van solos, Cato y Madge están haciendo tonterías... no podría pedir una noche mejor. Peeta habla con sus amigos famosos y otras personas que no conozco, pero en ningún momento permite que me sienta incómoda o marginada. Siempre tiene una mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto afable que me traslada a nuestro universo privado, al que nadie más puede acceder.

Sobre las once de la noche, Peeta mira su reloj y se disculpa con el señor regordete y barbudo con el que está hablando. Cuando lo hemos perdido de vista, me agarra de la mano con fuerza y me guía entre el gentío hacia el jardín por el que he entrado por la tarde, el jardín de los invitados.

-¿Y estas prisas?-cuestiono divertida.

-Oye, ¿no puedo estar un ratito a solas con mi novia?

Mi novia. Con todo este tiempo y aún no he sido capaz de acostumbrarme a que Peeta me llame así, aún no puedo controlar la sensación de flotar cada vez que me lo dice. El silencio es, sin embargo, toda la respuesta que obtiene, y eso parece complacerle. Sin soltarme la mano empieza a acariciarme la palma con el pulgar justo antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos mientras andamos por el jardín. Levanto la vista y lo miro; está guapísimo con este traje y este antifaz que le da un aire agudo, misterioso. Lo miro y me doy cuenta de todo lo que le quiero, de lo que está significando para mí tenerle aquí a mi lado. De que, ahora, le necesito conmigo, porque me complementa de una manera que nadie lo ha hecho jamás. Porque es mi mitad, mi otra mitad que no es perfecta, pero que es perfecta para mí.  
El corazón me da un vuelco al pensar en todo eso. Peeta, que es perfecto para mí, pero que a la vez es perfecto para tantas y tantas personas. Él puede tener a cualquier chica, ¿por qué se iba a quedar conmigo?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Peeta al notar mi cambio de ánimo-. Vale, ni siquiera me respondas, te conozco. No estás bien. Hace un momento estabas bailando, pasándolo bien... ¿He hecho algo?

-¿Qué?-exclamo-. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Soy yo, yo y mi mente perturbada y todo...

-No, otra vez no...

-Veo que ya sabes por dónde voy...

-¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo?-dice irónicamente-. Venga ya, Katniss... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Para mí, eres perfecta. No necesito a nadie más alto, ni más bajito, ni más guapo ni más feo. Te necesito a ti. Métetelo en la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin analizarlo, porque tengo que reconocer que cuando estoy con él no analizo casi ninguno de mis movimientos, me acerco hacia él y acerco mis labios a los suyos, haciendo algo que deseaba hacer desde el primer momento que lo he visto. Peeta me sujeta por la espalda y se inclina suavemente hacia mí, provocando que arquee un poco la espalda hacia atrás y que el beso sea más profundo, más lento, más bonito.

Y entonces y sin que nadie pudiera prevenirlo, noto una luz blanca a través de mis párpados cerrados. Un inconfundible flash, que tantas veces he visto cuando me he hecho una foto con Madge y la cámara estaba demasiado cerca.

Abro los ojos asustada y veo el refilón de una cámara Nikon profesional, así como a una silueta alta y desgarbada que corre, supongo, para llamar a su redactor y comunicarle que tiene la bomba del siglo.

Que Peeta Mellark tiene novia. Y que soy yo.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo! Perdón (de nuevo, creo que esta será la palabra que diré más en estas notas! JAJAJA) a todos/todas por la tardanza… Dos semanas sé que son muchas semanas, pero el colegio me tiene asfixiada. El lunes ya tengo un examen y además tengo que acabar el famoso TR, un trabajo que me vale el 10% de la nota global y en fin! xD No sé si os lo había dicho ya, pero no os aburriré más con mis penurias! xD De nuevo perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografia-gramatical-de escritura, me moria de ganas de publicar :3 Un beso a todos!**

**Quería dedicarle este capitulo en especial a una muy buena amiga, Adriana. No sé si algún dia leerás esto, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero muchisimo y que para mí eres genial, una amiga a la que le puedo contar todo y con la que tengo una confianza 100%. Te quiero Adriana, tu puedes con todo y más!**

**También dedicarselo de nuevo a mis princesas, reinas y mi mundo, en especial a mi Effi Katniss y Peeta, mis hamores! 3 **

_**Val Swiftie**_ Hola! No te preocupes, yo también actualizo menos seguido por todo lo del colegio TT Me alegro que te gusten los premios, y espero que te hayan gustado, que básicamente de eso trata el capitulo :3 JAJJAJ Annie de nuevo la dejamos algo apartada porque este capitulo "lo valia", pero en el próximo aparecerá... con una reacción interesante! Espero que tu internet funcione mejor ya! :3 Un beso enorme!

_**Hellensmadness **_Hola! Te entiendo muy bien! Yo apenas llevo dos semanas en el colegio y ya tengo examenes, trabajos, presentaciones... como me gustaria poder dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a escribir TT Pero no puedo TT En fin, por ahora en mis ratitos libres escribo :3 JAJJAAJ En el review pusiste que querias ver los premios, bien, pues espero que te hayan gustado! :3 He intentado centrarme mucho en la magia, los bailes, la música... en todo un poco :3 JAJAJA! Respecto a lo de Annie es un misterio, (por ahora!) En este capitulo no la he nombrado porque queria centrarme absolutamente en los VOW, pero el el proximo aparecerá... con unas interesantes palabras e.e Cinna ha aparecido! Espero que te haya gustado esa parte :3 Respecto a Haymitch prometo que aparecerá! En un par de capitulos lo tendremos entre nosotros! JAJAJJAJA Y lo de que Peeta se tire a Katniss bueno! Dejemosles ir poco a poco e.e Ya sabes, que se conozcan e.e JAJAJAJA La idea del pan es buenisima, dios, tal vez la meto de algun modo... 8) Seguimos en contacto, me encantan tus reviews! 3 :3

_**Ayda Merodeadora**_ Hola! :) Muchas gracias! JAJAJAJAAJ! Me alegro que te haya gustado! :3 Ojalá este capi también te guste! Un beso enorme!

_**BelaTHG **_Viva pulseres rojas! Oye, para no hablar catalán lo has escrito muy bien :3 JAJAJAJJ Exacto, que Finnick y Katniss esten entre ellos mientras nosotras nos ligamos a Peeta y ocupamos su lugar... JOJOJOJOO Haymitch aparecerá, lo premto! :3 Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones! Un beso enorme!

_**catniphutcherson95 **_Jajajajajja! Muchas gracias! . Siento mucho tardar tanto, pero el colegio me asfixia! Peeta es genial y Johanna también :3 Ojalá te guste este capi, un beso enorme! 3

_**Nadia **_Hola! No te preocupes por nada! :) Me alegro que te gusten mis historias, es para mi una alegria enorme que me digas eso y que dejes esos reviews tan bonitos! No me agobias para nada :) Jajajaj! Bueno, no conocia las fiestas de México! Yo vivo en Barcelona, así que por ahora soy española aunque yo me considero catalana. (Estamos viviendo una especie de proceso de independencia, ya veremos como acaba xD) Un beso enorme! 3

_**Alas De Fuego **_Los motivos de Annie se van revelando... JOJOJOJOJOJO JAJAJAJA Hola :3 Como ves la prensa sabia quien es Peeta, pero creo que no pensabas que iban a descubrir así la historia de Katniss y Peeta e.e En la alfombra roja me parecia demasiado irreal, mejor que los pillen e.e JAJJJA Yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de escribir las reacciones de las fans, vendran en el proximo capi! :3 JAJAJAJ Haymitch aparecerá en breves, lo prometo! Y Effie ya ha aparecido como la madre de Katniss :3 En mi fic es una mezcla de la madre "original" y de Effie! Un beso enorme :3

_**Danichansessho **_Muchas gracias! No importa la demora, me alegro que ya est´`es aqui :3 Muchas gracias por tus deseos! 3 Ya te diré en junio como me ha ido el curso jjajajaaj! Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo también, un beso enorme!

_**gatasxOnfanfic **_JAJAJAJ! Me alegro que te haya gustado así! :3 JAJJAJAJ Ojalá este capi tambien te guste, me muero de ganas de saber que opinas! Un beso enorme!

_**yumiiyumyum**_ ¡Desaparecida! ¡Te echo de menos, jum! Espero que te hayan gustado los VOW Awards y que hayan llegado a tus expectativas! JAJAJAJAJ! Pero no te preocupes, no me extraña que nunca hayas oído a hablar sobre los VOW, me los he inventado yo! XDD BUUU! Te echo de menos, enserio! :3 Un beso enorme angie! 3

_**CarlaMellark**_ 1. A mi me encantas tu . 2. BUU! Me encantas, enserio! Jo, significas muchísimo para mi! :3 3. Si creas un grupo en Facebook quiero la dirección! JAJAJAJAJ! 4. No sé, la idea vino sola D: JJAAJAJAJJA Mente perversa… Y aún no la he desarrollado del todo, en próximas revisiones lo "extenderé más" :3 Te quiero mucho Carla! :3

_**Kyxar**_ OH MY JOSH! JAJAJAJAJA ARA MATEIX ESTEM PARLANT PER SKYPE, AIXÍ QUE NO SÉ QUE FAIG CONTESTANTE TAMBÉ PER AQUÍ PERO T'ESTIMO :3

_**torposoplo12**_ JAJAJAJJ! No, me he inventado los premios :3 LOS PATENTARÉ! JAJAJAJAJAJA Me encanta tu review, eso para siempre… Te quiero mucho. Siempre, el borrachín de Haymitch…

_**Riley92**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias también por tu PM! :3 Me alegro que no te importe la tardanza, significa mucho para mi :3 Un beso enorme!

Genial el capitulo, me parece que cada vez lo haces mejor. No importa cuanto demore, esperare el siguiente.

_**Tania**_ Muchisimas gracias! JJAJAJA! :) Espero que la Uni haya empezado genial! :3 la actu ha tardado sobre todo por eso, me estoy centrando a saco (o eso espero…) pero madre mia, el lunes ya tengo un examen! xD En fin! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! 3

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Cinna on fire 8) JAJAJAJ No ha aparecido mucho porque quería dejarlo más en un segundo plano (como simple diseñador) pero espero que te haya gustado igual :3 Yo también echaba de menos publicar! Estoy en ello "progresivamente" pero segundo de bach me roba muchísimo tiempo! TT Disfruta de 4rt, para mí fue uno de los mejores años! Un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**Aiitaniitaaa**_ No te preocupe! Me alegro que hayas vuelto jajajaaj! :) Realmente en el capi de la boda Gale fue un CAPULLO, pero tios así hay a patadas, por desgracia! Tus reviews no me aburren, al contrario! :3 Ya estoy estresada con las clases, pero saco tiempo de cualquier lado para actualizar JAJAJ! Un beso enorme, ojalá te guste el capi :33 3

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Muchas gracias por tus deseos! :3 Saco tiempo de donde puedo, pero enfin! Muchisimas gracias por entenderlo! 3 Pienso llevar esta historia hasta el final, eso tenlo por seguro :3 El capi anterior fue cortito, pero este ya más o menos ha recuperado la longuitud normal! JAJAJJA Annie por ahora (sé que siempre digo lo mismo, perdóname! XD) sigue en su mundo apartada de la historia, pero en el próximo capi vuelve a aparecer! JAJAJAJ! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ JAJAJ! Perdón por tardar tanto esta vez! TT Ojalá la espera te valga la pena! Annie sigue apartada pero en el próximo capi… CHAN CHAN reaparición! JAJAJAJA Espero que te haya gustado la ropa de Kat/Madge! JAJAJAJA! Yo mira, empecé el dia 12 y ahora (el lunes) ya tengo un examen… me siento atrapada y agobiada xDD Espero que te guste el capi, un beso enorme :3

_**lgandara**_ YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Menos mal que no debía esperar un review muy largo… PORQUE DETRÁS DEL DE MERI (que es la reina), CREO QUE ES EL MÁS LARGO! JAJAJAJA Espero que los premios no te hayan asustado ni nada :3 Y Peeta es un HAMOOOOR! JAJAJAJAJAJ Mira, no te ofrezcas a ayudarte con el TR porque te lo ofrezco así, de rodillas y levantando los brazo en plan mahoma (¿) (O el gif de calamardo de bob esponja xD) AJAJAJAJ P.D: JUAN MAGAAAAN! Lofff 3

_**meripermeable**_ Antes de leer un review tuyo debo entrenar la vista… dios, como me encantan :') JAJAJAJ! Las clases nos agobian meri… :( En fin! Si crees que Annie se puede ir a tomar espárragos, espérate al capítulo que viene :3 Cómo has visto :3 Lo de los VOW no ha sido exactamente una puesta de largo oficial, sino más bien… UNA PILLADA EN TODA REGLA. "Mucho más, en el próximo bloque" Veremos más de eso en el capi que viene, I promise :3 JAJAJAJAJ Segundo de Bachiller…. Ahí vamos! (Ya tengo un examen el lunes… hola, agobio! JAJAJAJ) Un beso enorme! 3

_**HungerMuser**_ Hola! :3 Muchas gracias! JAJAJAJ! Espero que luego el profesor de literatura clásica on te pillara! :3 Un beso enorme, seguimos hablando! 3

_**Fran Weasley**_ No te preocupes! Yo también estoy liadísima con el instituto! Jajajajaja! Un beso enorme, muchsisimas gracias por reviewear (¿) y espero que te guste este capitulo!

_**kamynari**_ Hola! Me ha encantado leer tu review! Es genial todas lo que te pasa con tu exnovio (benidito karma! JAJAJAJA) y tu Rob, tu tutor! JAJAJA Ya me lo presentarás! JAJJAJA! Bueno, espero que a todo esto te lo hayas pasado muy bien estos días y que te haya gustado el capitulo! :3 Ojalá a tu tutor le guste también! Un beso enorme!

_**Chrushbut**_ Hola :) Espero que te hayan gustado los premios! No, no existen… pero los patentaré! JAJAJAJAJA! Sobre lo de Annie no vas mal desencaminada, pero sabremos más próximamente :3 Un beso enorme!


	14. 180 Grados

**Hola a todos y perdón por la espera! Espero que os valga la pena, ya me lo diréis! :3 En este capi no hace falta que tengáis POLYVORE abierto porque no hay outfits. Ya lo veréis! :3**

**Recomendación musical: Hear you me**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14. 180 GRADOS**

No es fácil describir el giro de 180 grados que ha dado mi vida en las últimas 24 horas, en especial si tenemos en cuenta la situación en la que me encuentro ahora mismo, pero bueno, habrá que intentarlo… ¿no? Madge no para de decir que todo es una _locura desde el primer momento, _así que supongo que empezaré por el principio.

Después de que Peeta y yo viéramos el flash delante de nuestras narices y la sombra de una persona correr entre los árboles, nos dimos cuenta que era momento de salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ni siquiera nos molestamos en buscar a Cato o Madge, estábamos demasiado ocupados intentando encontrar la salida de ese maldito jardín. Yo había estado ahí pocas horas antes, pero los nervios no dejaban que me concentrara, y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas por culpa de la presión. Al final y gracias a unas palabras de ánimo de Peeta, conseguí encontrar la salida medio camuflada por el musgo verde. No sé como lo hizo, porque en ningún momento le vi sacar el móvil, pero cuando salimos a la calle ya había un coche esperándonos. De camino a casa, Peeta insistió en quedarse conmigo, pero necesitaba un momento a solas, a mi aire, un segundo para relajarme, para pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese día y poner en orden mis ideas. Conseguí convencerle justo a tiempo, pues menos de un minuto después ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Un poco paranoica, debo reconocerlo, miré a ambos lados de la calle antes de quitarme la máscara que aún me cubría el rostro.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿vale?-me dijo con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien-contesté con una sonrisa fingida-. Quién sabe, tal vez esto no sale en los medios, ya sabes, creo que quizá te lo crees demasiado, eh…-bromeé.

-Eres una listilla-replicó él antes de depositar un dulce beso en mis labios, provocando que se relajaran casi todos mis músculos.

Cuando entré en casa, gran parte del peso que sentía sobre mis hombros se evaporó como agua marina. En mi hogar, en mi refugio de paz, me sentía a salvo de cualquier peligro del mundo. Pero me equivoqué. No recordaba que internet también entra en tu portátil, en tu casa. Si hacía unas semanas había sido protagonista indirecta de uno de los mayores _Trending Topics_ de la historia de Twitter, ahora era absoluta, inconfundible e irreversiblemente la protagonista del TT que estaba partiendo corazones por todo el mundo.

**Trending Topics Mundiales**

#LaChicaDeLaMáscara  
VOWAwards  
Peeta Mellark  
Sao Paulo loves Cato Redform  
#CosasQueEcharéDeMenosDelInst ituto  
Peeta y la Chica de la Máscara  
#BestFemaleDramaActress  
VA  
#LasPeetaphilesTenemosElCoraz ónRoto  
#LaNoviaDePeetaRETURNS

Nunca antes el corazón me había latido con tanta fuerza, nunca había sentido ese sudor frío que me recorrió toda la espalda, desde la nuca hasta la cintura, y que me paralizó entera. Los pantalones cortos y la camisa, larga y de cuadros, que constituían mi pijama me agobiaron de repente, me apretaban las caderas y me aprisionaban el cuello; no podía respirar con normalidad, me ahogaba. Para aliviar un poco la presión, me desabroché el primer botón de la camisa, desaté el nudo que me ataba los pantalones y abrí de par en par las ventanas, agradeciendo que fuera verano. Me senté en sofá intentando relajarme, y al cabo de unos minutos me vi dispuesta a apretar los hastags del momento, que por desgracia aún no se habían movido.

**Rose Mellark (RossieOdonell); **_**No me puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Peeta no se está besando con otra… **_

**Valerie Frank (Valerie.334);**_** LOS MALDITOS VOW AWARDS IBAN BIEN PERO HLO DE PEETA Y ME HA JODIDO TODA LA NOCHE **_

**Holly Sweeden (Sweeden98); **_**Venga ya, eso es photoshop fijo. Peeta no tiene novia ni nada de eso #LaChicaDeLaMáscara**_

**OK! Magazine (OkMagazine); **_**Cuando pensábamos que los VA no tenían más sorpresas… aquí tenéis la última! (okmagazine/PeetaMellarkNovia) **_

**Peeta Mellark Fans (FCPeeta); **_**Foto de Peeta besándose con #LaChicaDeLaMáscara. **_**¿Quién será? **

**Nos han engañado a todas (Tara5); **_**¿Alguien ha pensado que tal vez la foto no es real? #ChicaDeLaMascara #HolaPhotoshop**_

Por decirlo de alguna manera, esos fueron los mensajes que me hicieron reír, especialmente los que sugerían que todo era photoshop. _Ojalá_, pensaba. Ojalá hubieran cogido una foto de Peeta en una película o una sesión de fotos, otra foto de una modelo de catálogo de ropa y las hubieran juntado. Ojalá mi maldita cara no estuviera ahí. Pero la cuestión es que estaba, y progresivamente mensajes incrédulos y hasta graciosos dejaron paso a otros duros, crueles y violentos a la vez que el mundo analizaba la gala y se daba cuenta de que yo estaba al lado de Peeta, de que todo era verdad.

**Allison McGregor (AllieGreg);**_** #LaChicaDeLaMáscara es una zorra asquerosa. #LasPeetaphilesTenemosElCoraz ónRoto**_

**Extreme Peetaphile (JoanneRichards);**_** Que alguien me explique de donde ha salido #LaChicaDeLaMáscara, quien es y porque quiere la fama de Peeta. #BUSCONA. **_

**Marie Wooden (Marieee3); **_**La voy a matar. #LaChicaDeLaMáscara morirá de manera cruel y dolorosa. #KillerModeON**_

**Cecilia Garcia (Ceci45); **_**Solo diré una cosa. #LaChicaDeLaMáscara = Puta. **_

**Kayleen Milano (MIlanoFTW); **_**#LasPeetaphilesTenemosElCoraz ónRoto… Estoy llorando como una idiota, joder. Estaba segura que iba a ser mío…**_

**Paige Baker (PaigeBaker); **_**Me parece muy fuerte que estéis crucificando de esta manera a #LaChicaDeLaMáscara. Si (…) **_

Ese último tuit me llamó la atención. Era el primero que me defendía de entre los tantos y tantos que me insultaban, y sentí curiosidad por ella. Cuando entré en su perfil encontré algo que me sorprendió, me agradó y me preocupó. Todo a la vez.

**Paige Baker (PaigeBaker); **_**(…) Peeta la ha escogido será por algo, ¿no? Esa chica es real, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, y tiene unos sentimientos que estáis ofendiendo ahora mismo. **_

Por desgracia, esos tuits le habían costado mucho odio por parte de las niñas, lo cual había causado una fuerte discusión por Twitter.

**Angel Lynn (AngelLynn); PaigeBaker **_**¿La conoces? ¿Tienes alguna pista de quién es? ¿Por qué la defiendes?**_

**Paige Baker (PaigeBaker);**_** AngelLynn No, no la conozco. No tengo ni idea de quién es, y tampoco me importa. **_

**Angel Lynn (AngelLynn);**_** PaigeBaker ¿No te importa? ¿Por qué la defiendes entonces?**_

**Paige Baker (PaigeBaker);**_** AngelLynn Porque nadie se merece ser acosado de esta manera. **_

**Angel Lynn (AngelLynn);**_** PaigeBaker Peeta estaría avergonzado de ti. No te mereces ser considerada una Peetaphile.**_

**Paige Baker (PaigeBaker);**_** Angel Lynn Ah, ¿y tú sí? **__**Yo lo admiro por quien es, los valores que representa y por lo bien que actúa, su vida personal no me importa lo más mínimo.**_

**Angel Lynn (AngelLynn);**_** PaigeBaker Hablar contigo es imposible, no entiendes nada… Esa tía solo quiere la fama de Peeta, es una puta. **_

**Paige Baker (PaigeBaker);**_** AngelLynn De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. Ponte en su lugar antes de volver a abrir la boca. **_

**Angel Lynn (AngelLynn);**_** PaigeBaker Ja-Ja. Ya verás como acaba esto. #Idiotas**_

No sé porque lo hice ni que me impulso a hacerlo, pero de repente el cursor del ordenador se empezó a mover hacia arriba y apretó, sin que fuera absolutamente consciente, el botón de seguir a Paige Baker. Esa chica me había caído muy bien, porque se había ganado una buena bronca con esa tal Angel y con muchas otras más por defenderme, y la única forma que tenía para agradecérselo era esa. Por otro lado, sentí un gran alivio cuando discutieron sobre mi identidad. Parecía que la máscara había, por ahora, camuflado mi integridad personal. Algo nerviosa, fui a mi cuenta y comprobé que no tenía ni un seguidor más, más bien al contrario, porque Gale ya no me seguía en Twitter. Bueno-pensé, risueña-, parece que hoy al menos tengo algún punto a favor.

Cuando ya tuve suficiente pajarito azul, por puro masoquismo (y curiosidad, no lo negaré) me aventuré y entré en Tumblr. El fondo azul mostraba algunas fotografías paisajísticas, en blanco y negro, artísticas, bonitas… No era para nada lo que me esperaba. Luego recordé, y el pensamiento me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, que tenía que buscar las etiquetas en el buscador o seguir a alguien para que te aparecieran sus _posts _en inicio. Tomé aire y busqué _Peeta Mellark _en el rectángulo superior derecho.

¿Cómo expresar la sensación de ver mi cara ampliada, desmenuzada, escrita con cosas por encima, pintarrajeada, decorada y enmarcada unas 100 veces? No es fácil. Nada fácil. Ahora lo pienso y no sé como tuve fuerzas para no ponerme a llorar, para aguantar casi estoicamente mientras bajaba la barra lateral.

Un _maravilloso _set de 9 fotos, o 3 por 3, como le queráis llamar, mostraba mi cara con las letras **SLUT, **en rojo ardiente,encima de cada una de las mini-fotografías. Por poner otro ejemplo, también vi un texto argumentativo en el que daban los motivos por los cuales yo era una golfa que solo quería la fama de Peeta, además que aseguraba que ella era _¡dónde iba a parar! _mucho más guapa y estaba mucho más delgada que yo. Porque esa es otra, había muchísimos posts en los que me llamaban gorda.

Eso me afectó, nadie en su sano juicio afirmaría que todas aquellas palabras de odio me resbalaron como el agua en un día de lluvia; me sentí culpable y mal por comer todo lo que comía y por no cuidarme un poquito más. Pero me supe recomponer. Una vez acabé de derramar todas las lágrimas que no pude contener, fui al lavabo a lavarme la cara y me miré en el espejo. Recordé las palabras de Johanna, que me hablaba de una chica de la ciudad a la que iba a ayudar también y que tenía un desorden alimentario.

"Nunca, jamás, permitas que lo que digan los demás te domine hasta el punto de depender de ellos para vivir. Si te llaman fea, sonríe y contesta que si su padre lo tiró a la basura de pequeño porque era insoportable mirarlo, vete a casa y pasa 5 minutos llamándote guapa a ti misma, porque lo eres. Deshazte en halagos, baila, canta, pruébate toda la ropa del armario y auto-convéncete que te sienta bien. Si te llaman guapa, asiente, murmura un gracias y responde con otro halago si lo crees necesario. Si te llaman gorda, pégales un puñetazo que los deje tiesos. Aunque sean tus amigos. No es un tema con el que jugar, no mereces que te insulten de esa manera. Nadie lo merece. Muchas veces oirás que la opinión de los demás no debe afectarte, que es un murmullo lejano, pero que sientas algo significa que estás viva, Katniss. Usa la maldad de los demás a tu favor para ser una persona más feliz, más completa. Que la opinión de las personas no te domine. Que las críticas te hagan más fuerte y los halagos más confiada. No te dejes caer, pero tampoco te conviertas en una narcisista, ¿vale?

Qué poca idea tenia Johanna de lo hondo que me habían calado esas palabras y de cuánta importancia tenían en ese momento. No, definitivamente no me iba a dejar dominar por los demás.

Me mojé la cara con agua una vez más. Abrí la puerta del lavabo. Fui hacia el comedor, cerré el portátil y lo guardé en su funda. Me preparé un chocolate caliente y me fui a dormir, pero antes me miré en el espejo. Me llamé guapa a mi misma durante 5 minutos hasta que estuve convencida de que lo era. Cogí mi Ipod y bailé un rato, en silencio. Después me metí en la cama, y dormí tranquila, sin pesadillas. De todos modos, cuando me desperté al día siguiente todas las preocupaciones del día anterior parecían lejanas, casi sin sentido, de manera que cuando asumí que todo había ocurrido de verdad fue un mazazo algo duro de digerir. Entonces me obligué a mi misma a recordar que nadie sabía mi identidad. Por otro lado, pensé que solo la revista OK se había hecho eco de la noticia, de manera que tal vez era solo su exclusiva, cosa que rebajaría considerablemente el nivel de presión. Una exclusiva es una exclusiva, ¿no? Solo el tabloide en cuestión podría publicar las fotos o hablar de ellas.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, me vestí rápidamente, desayuné sin abrir la televisión o el ordenador, y me asomé a la habitación de Madge. Vi que la cama estaba perfectamente echa, cosa que me preocupó porque ella siempre lo dejaba todo patas arriba. Justo cuando la iba a llamar descubrí una nota encima de su mesita de noche.

_No hiperventiles. Estoy bien, en casa de Cato. He venido a buscar unas cosas para dormir ahí. Te he visto cual bella durmiente y no te he querido despertar. ¿Dónde te has metido? Tú y Peeta habéis desaparecido de repente. ¡Ay, pillina! ¿Qué me tienes que contar? ¡Espero que sean buenas noticias! (Ya me entiendes…¡Protección!)  
P.D: Te quiero. Madge. _

Por lo visto, ni Madge ni Cato se habían enterado, en ese momento, de todo el revuelo que se había armado. No la culpé. Ella se lo estaba pasando bien en la fiesta, vino a buscar ropa y se volvió a ir. No miró Internet, y la verdad es que me alegré por ella. No quería que se preocupara por mí, no quería fastidiarle la noche.

Delante de la perspectiva, pues, de pasar una mañana sola y aprovechando que ya estaba vestida, bajé a la calle. Mientras bajaba los escalones de mi comunidad, me encontré con la viejita. En ese momento no lo supe, pero eso era una señal de que el día no iba a ser bueno.

-Hola, jovencita.

-Hola, señora… Disculpe, pero nunca le he preguntado su nombre-dije con una sonrisa amable-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Jenkins. Señora Jenkins-respondió con una mueca, como si supusiera un gran esfuerzo decirme su apellido.

-Encantada, señora Jenkins. Me llamo Katniss.

-Un nombre algo extraño para una jovencita decente, si me permites decirlo.

Me sentí algo incómoda con la conversación cuando pronunció esa frase. No sé, tal vez fueran imaginaciones mías, pero no creo que le cayera bien.

-Ehm… bueno, fue el nombre que eligieron mis padres.

-¿Y tus padres también saben que vives sola con esa chica gritona?-la señora Jenkins me miró de arriba abajo, como analizándome-. Mira, hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte esto. No me parece decente que una jovencita de tu edad viva sola sin estar casada, y mucho menos que lleve a amigos suyos a su casa…

Su insinuación me ofendió muchísimo más que todas las otras palabras que había leído la noche anterior.

-¿Perdone?

-Por no hablar de las noches que pasáis tu o tu amiga fuera de casa… ¡Noches enteras! ¿No te parece un poco indecente?

-Verá, creo que lo que haga o no haga con mi vida privada es mi asunto, no el suyo-contesté de la manera más educada posible.

-La sociedad está enferma-sentenció-. Quien viviera en mis tiempos…

Rehusé a seguir hablando con ella. Me di la vuelta y seguí bajando los escalones que me quedaban cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Joven! ¡No he acabado de hablar contigo!

-Disculpe, señora Jenkins, pero es que mi cerebro tiene una capacidad limitada de estupidez, y usted ha sobrepasado ese límite.-Me di la vuelta y sonreí irónicamente-. Que tenga un buen día.

Hice caso omiso a las quejas e improperios que la mujer soltó y salí a la puerta de la calle. El encontronazo con la señora Jenkins me había cabreado mucho y me había hecho olvidar todo lo de Peeta; simplemente andaba, malhumorada y sin pensar en nada, por las calles de Los Ángeles refunfuñando en voz baja sobre lo que me había dicho. Sí, tal vez la sociedad estuviera enferma, pero ella estaba más enferma aún por exigirme un comportamiento determinado cuando no me conoce, y por insultarme de esa manera cuando no había hecho nada. Cuando vi el quiosco, entré en él sin pensar exactamente lo que hacía. Sabía que ese era mi destino, pero desconocía los motivos por los cuales había ido ahí. El quiosquero me vio entrar y me pidió, con un gesto, que esperara un segundo que estaba atendiendo a otro cliente.

-Tranquilo-respondí. La verdad es que por mí mucho mejor que hubiera otro cliente, pues así podía pensar mejor porque había entrado en la tienda. Sentía que era algo muy importante, pero estaba bloqueada. Levanté la vista al cielo, intentando recordar, y mientras subía la mirada encontré una revista abierta, a modo de escaparate, sobre una encimera de cristal. Me acerqué a la revista, cautivada por la imagen que ocupaba dos páginas enteras; un escenario verde, un hombre en el centro, un centenar de niños bailando detrás de él, musgo por las paredes, el reportaje de los VOW Awards. Durante un instante la magia de los premios me volvió a absorber, y miré emocionada el reportaje como si no hubiera estado ahí, como si no hubiera escuchando la voz del presentador a escasos metros, como si no hubiera tocado el premio que le dieron a Cato. Según parecía, el artículo continuaba en la página siguiente, así que, contenta, pasé la página y me quedé helada.

Una página. Una fotografía. Dos personas, dos cuerpos que se inclinaban ligeramente hacia abajo para darse un cálido beso. Dos caras que estaban escondidas bajo unas máscaras que no ocultaban la identidad de uno de ellos porque el mundo entero conocía su fisionomía. Un pelo rubio que reconocía en cualquier lugar. Un pelo rizado y oscuro que era prácticamente del montón. Una sonrisita, la de la chica, que destacaba en toda la composición. Un vestido verde y un esmoquin negro. Peeta Mellark y la chica de la máscara.

Se me cortó la respiración, apenas podía pensar. De repente entendí el motivo por el que inconscientemente había entrado en el quiosco. Momentos antes estaba confundida, la pelea con la señora Jenkins me había nublado el cerebro y solo veía aquello que me interesaba, pero ahora era consciente de cada detalle dentro de la tienda. Todas, absolutamente todas las revistas del corazón tenían la fotografía en su portada. El titular cambiaba en cada una de ellas, es cierto, pero en la práctica todas eran la misma frase.

_**¡Peeta Mellark CAZADO en la fiesta POST VA!**__-_Decían en OK Magazine.

_**¡Peeta Mellark tiene novia!**__-_Aseguraba The Sun

**¿Quién es la chica de la máscara?**-Se preguntaban en The Journalist

_**¿Un rollete o algo más serio?-**_Citaba la revista más sensacionalista del momento.

_**El mundo entero se lo pregunta… ¿Quién es la novia de Peeta?**__-_Cuestionaban en InTouch.

Incluso las revistas más infantiles, destinadas a las niñas de entre 12 y 14 años, recogían la fotografía y la acompañaban de un titular suculento.

_**Chicas… ¡Alguien se nos ha adelantado!**_

Horrorizada, vi como en los periódicos más serios también había una fotografía de los VOW Awards, pequeña y en una esquinita, en general, grande y en el centro, en un caso particular, que acompañaba a un sumario que podría resumir así: _"La noche más mágica de Hollywood. Hora de Cazar se convirtió en la triunfadora de la velada, junto a su principal estrella, Glimmer Coas. Además, una sorpresa que nadie esperaba [sigue en la página 5]" _Viendo todo el panorama, no hacía falta ser Einstein para averiguar cuál sería la gran sorpresa.

El pulso se me aceleró hasta llegar a mil por hora, y me aparté del escaparate, aún con la revista en la mano, dispuesta a salir por donde había entrado. No contaba con una voz que me paró los pies y me enganchó al suelo.

-Señorita, disculpe, pero esto no es una biblioteca. Si se quiere llevar la revista, deberá pagarla-dijo el quiosquero con voz grave y profunda. Estúpida-pensé-. ¡No has dejado la revista en su sitio!

-Sí, perdone, se me había olvidado-El hombre me miró de tal manera que comprendí que pensaba que la que robar-. ¿Cuánto es?

-Dos dólares y medio.

Cuando acabó de pronunciar sus palabras, comprendí que ese era el precio que se cobraba por intentar robar una revista. Joder, ¡si en la portada ponía uno con 50!

-Por supuesto. Aquí tiene.

Volví a poner los pies en la calle unos minutos más tarde, después de oír las quejas del propietario, que me explicaba lo difícil que era mantener un negocio en la actualidad, sobre todo con Internet y las nuevas tecnologías, y que no le hacía ningún favor intentando robar. Asentí a cada palabra que dijo porque no quería contradecirle, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, exactamente estaba puesta en llegar a casa y leer de cabo a rabo la revista.

Todo el camino de vuelta a mi hogar fue tenso, de eso no hay duda. Miraba todo el rato hacia delante y hacia atrás por si veía algún paparazzi, algún hombre o mujer extraños, con cámaras escondidas, periódicos con agujeros o alguna trampa típica de las películas, pero no vi nada. Tenía la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba y me seguía, pero acabé asumiendo que todo era un efecto psicológico, una mentira de mi mente que estaba demasiado alterada como para ver las cosas con claridad. A todo esto se le añadía el hecho de que Peeta no me había llamado. Miré el móvil. Las 11 y cuarto. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Nada. Intenté tranquilizarme y pensar un poco en él, pues al igual que yo también estaría teniendo sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo, de momento yo seguía en el anonimato, pero él estaba en el mismísimo ojo del huracán. Un rato más tarde, nerviosa, estresada, y con los cinco sentidos en marcha ya estaba subiendo hacia mi casa. La señora Jenkins no apareció, aunque me pareció ver que la rendija de la puerta se movía misteriosamente, y tal y como suponía Madge aún no había vuelto. Así pues, me senté en el sofá de nuevo, respiré hondo, conté hasta 10 y abrí la revista por la página de la fotografía.

**PEETA MELLARK: CAZADO**

"Cuando las luces del espectáculo se apagaron, empezó el trabajo para nosotros, los periodistas. Que unos premios se celebren por la tarde significa, en general, una noche de duro trabajo y poco sueño para todos nosotros. Escribimos los artículos y los revisamos mientras estamos estresados porque los fotógrafos no llegan, se retrasan o no han obtenido la foto que deseamos. Cuando tenemos el documento más o menos listo, pueden ser, en el caso de que todo haya ido razonablemente bien, las 11 o las 12 de la noche. Esta era nuestra situación ayer por la noche. Cómo habéis leído en las páginas anteriores, la ceremonia de los VOW Awards fue mágica, una de las más bonitas que se recuerdan. Los guionistas narraron el cuento de Hansel y Gretel de una manera impresionante, transformaron aquello que era necesario y lo adaptaron a la pequeña pantalla magistralmente. Pero los VOW Awards no empezaron ahí, sino en la alfombra roja, por donde pasaron las celebridades más importantes del momento. El más aclamado fue, sin duda, Peeta Mellark. Él es el actor del momento, y según muchos periodistas y críticos, está destinado a ser el próximo Brad Pitt o Colin Firth, y es que señores, lo tiene todo. Es guapo, tiene los pies en la tierra, no actúa como los típicos niños consentidos de Hollywood y, además, es un actor brillante. A una servidora no le importa reconocer que ha llorado cascadas puras con sus películas, o que ha reído como una loca con él. Sin embargo, y como un periodista de esta casa le preguntó hará un par de semanas, a Peeta Mellark le faltaba algo, algo que la mayor parte de sus fans no quería que encontrara nunca (a no ser, claro, que fueran ellas mismas): una novia. Ayer por la tarde, cuando Peeta desfilaba por la alfombra roja nadie tenía la mínima idea de que existía alguien especial en su vida, es más, las chicas gritaban autenticas obscenidades mientras él caminaba, y cuando salió al escenario de los VA todo siguió igual. Llegados a este punto y sin ninguna otra novedad que contar, los redactores cerramos nuestras luces, estiramos un poco los músculos y nos dispusimos a abandonar las centrales, cuando una llamada cambió nuestros planes por completo.

Una fotografía tomada en los instantes finales de la fiesta post-premios, dejaba claro que Peeta Mellark tenía una _amiga especial. _La imagen la podéis ver vosotros mismos en las líneas superiores. Os podéis imaginar cómo nos quedamos nosotros, que ya pensábamos que teníamos el trabajo hecho. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿De dónde sale? ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de ella antes? Peeta Mellark está rodeado de fotógrafos día y noche, ¿cómo es posible que nadie haya captado una imagen de ella? Así pues, y ya que teníamos que quedarnos a trabajar tarde igualmente, decidimos hacer un buen trabajo, un auténtico reportaje de investigación.

Primero nos centraremos en el mundo de Peeta antes de estos premios, en las pistas que nos ha dejado. Tal y como todos nuestros lectores saben, Peeta Mellark ha tenido numerosas novias en el pasado. Delly Cartwright, por poner un ejemplo, fue una de las más famosas y de las que más controversia dejó detrás de sí. Nunca se supieron los motivos que causaron la ruptura, pero Peeta siempre ha rehusado hacer ningún comentario respecto a ella, y Delly siguió, sin demasiado éxito, su carrera como cantante. Los rumores más fuertes apuntaban a unos cuernos por parte de ella, pero otras voces aseguraban que Delly solo quería la fama de Peeta para impulsar su carrera. De cualquier modo, esa relación se acabó, y todas las _Peetaphiles, _como se conoce a las fans más acérrimas de Peeta, respiraron aliviadas, creyendo que podían tener alguna oportunidad. Esta situación parece que se mantuvo, al menos, hasta hace un mes escaso, pues recordemos las palabras de nuestro actor rubio preferido en el programa de Caesar Flickerman "Por ahora estoy soltero". Las fans se volvieron locas, gritaron y agradecieron al cielo que Peeta no hubiera encontrado a su chica, pero ahora nos preguntamos… ¿Qué significa por ahora? ¿Tal vez ya había esa chica especial en su vida, y aún no estaban juntos? ¿Tal vez era todo una estrategia de marketing para vender su película? ¿Tal vez ya tenía novia y no quería que nadie lo supiera? Dadas las circunstancias, nosotros nos decantamos por la última opción. Por otro lado, todos recordaremos la increíble entrevista de Claudius Templesmith que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta. La mirada decepcionada de Peeta Mellark al asegurar que seguía soltero fue uno de los temas claves de la prensa sensacionalista durante días. Él miró hacia atrás antes de contestar, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, pero nunca se supo con certeza quién era esa persona. ¿Tal vez esa misma chica estaba por ahí ese día? Es bastante posible. Pero, si ya estaba con ella, ¿por qué estaría decepcionado? De nuevo, desde OK hacemos una apuesta por la idea de que la chica no querría ser famosa y no querría que nadie la conociera, de manera que él se vio forzado a mentir para aceptar que no había nadie. A todo esto, unas semanas más tarde, Peeta Mellark fue visto en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles cogiendo un avión a un destino desconocido. Todos pensábamos que iba a Londres, a visitar a su familia, pero nunca aterrizó ahí. Además, el actor regresó a LA dos días más tarde, en lo que suponemos fue una visita exprés a algún lugar importante para él. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Tal vez a ver a su chica? [_Continúa en la página siguiente.]_

_[Empieza en la página anterior] _De todos modos, perdemos el rastro de pistas que Peeta va dejando por la televisión, sin tener en cuenta todas las informaciones que ha dejado por internet. Porque sí, señoras y señores, Peeta Mellark es un aficionado de Twitter (PeetaMellark.74) y tuitea con bastante frecuencia. Entre las perlitas que nos ha dejado recientemente tenemos una que nos deja pasmados a todos:

_**Peeta Mellark (PeetaMellark.74); La mejor noche de mi vida, ¡sin duda! ¡Ahora a coger fuerzas para repetirla, y repetirla para siempre!**_

Este tuit fue enviado unas dos semanas después de la Premiere de El Capitolio. ¿Tendrá alguna relación con la Chica de la Máscara? Si asumimos que ya tenían una relación anteriormente, lo único que podemos pensar es que hay una _pequeña _cosa muy importante que las parejas hacen una vez han establecido su relación. Sumen ustedes dos más dos y saquen conclusiones.

Y para acabar, solo nos falta analizar la noche de los premios. Como hemos dicho anteriormente, Peeta paseó solopor la alfombra roja, es más, según los testigos y la propia prensa llegó solo en su limusina. Si bien es cierto que unas fuentes aseguran haber visto un vestido verde muy parecido al de la fotografía en el jardín de invitados, el mismo sitio donde se tomó la fotografía, no nos cuadra que Peeta llegara solo, pues los invitados salen a la vez que los artistas de los coches y luego van por detrás de la alfombra. Llegamos a la conclusión, pues, de que Peeta no llegó con esta chica a los premios, pero que, curiosamente, estuvieron sentados el uno al lado del otro. En las fotografías que verán a su derecha, observarán unas imágenes captadas por televisión en las que se ve a Peeta en diferentes momentos de la gala (Imagen 1-5), y a su lado, podemos ver una gasa verde muy parecida, por no hablar de que a veces se ve a la chica casi por completo. Con todo, la imagen que lo aclara todo es la imagen 6, que también se encuentra a la derecha. Esta fotografía muestra el momento en el que Cato Redform ganó el premio a Mejor Actor en Película de Acción y le dedicó el premio a su mejor amigo. La realización mostró con mucho acierto a Peeta en todas las pantallas, pero por suerte para nosotros mostró también, de lleno, a una chica morena, alta, con una máscara y un vestido iguales al de la foto. La chica de la máscara.

Algunos testigos a la ceremonia aseguran que, en diferentes momentos de la gala, ambos se mostraron muy acaramelados, e incluso ella le susurró algo a la oreja.

_**-Sí, la verdad es que yo no sabía que era Peeta porque no soy muy fan-**__reconoce una fuente__**-, pero veía a esas dos personas y pensaba: Bueno, seguramente luego se irán a casa y… ya sabéis…**_

Así que, queridos lectores, todo esto nos deja con dos opciones.

1. Peeta lleva ya bastante tiempo con novia, posiblemente de fuera del estado de L.A y que fue a su Premiere.

2. Peeta conoció a esta chica ayer por la noche en los premios y se enrolló con ella. "Un lío de una noche".

¿Cuál será la opción correcta?

_[Continua en la página 4]_

**¿Quién es la chica de la máscara?**

Los VOW Awards son así, cada año nos dejan una sorpresa nueva; un actor que nadie ha conocido, una actriz que se ha hecho pasar por su mejor amiga y que cuando ésta última llega se queda con un pasmo de narices, grupos musicales disfrazados… Son unos premios especiales, todos lo sabemos. Lo que nunca habíamos pensado es que la máscara de los VA nos impediría saber la identidad de la _novia _de Peeta. Además, dado los premios en los que estamos, nunca nadie puede asegurar que, como nadie la ha reconocido, se trata de una chica anónima. Seguramente no es así.

Hagamos todos un esfuerzo y pensemos en quien es Peeta Mellark, como si no lo supiéramos. Peeta es un actor muy famoso y muy rico además, que está siempre rodeado de guardaespaldas y que no puede salir de su casa porque los paparazzi lo acosan. ¿De verdad alguien cree que bajo estas circunstancias podría conocer a una chica con la que empezar una relación? No, eso es muy poco probable.

Así pues nos queda la opción más viable, la de la celebridad. ¿Qué afortunada chica se ha ganado su corazón? La que más números tiene es, sin dudar, Delly Cartwight. Ambos rompieron su relación por razones desconocidas hará más de un año, pero fuentes aseguran que se han estado enviando mensajes a todas horas del día, y que han quedado un par de veces para _recordar viejos tiempos. _Además, todo el mundo sabe que Delly es de Texas, lo cual justificaría el viaje en avión que Peeta tuvo que hacer hará un tiempo para verla. Pero, ¿y cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que es ella?

Bien, eso tiene fácil solución. Recordemos el lema de los VA: Mágico por un día, y el principal objetivo, pasar desapercibido. Siguiendo este esquema y el afán, supuesto, de ambos de mantener esta relación en secreto, podría haber llevado a Delly a teñir su pelo rubio por un tono marrón oscuro, o incluso a llevar una peluca. Nadie había llegado aún a estos extremos, pero la mayor parte de artistas buscan siempre su "contario" a la hora de escoger su disfraz, y como Delly tiene el pelo rubio y liso, nada mejor que otro castaño y rizado para tapar su identidad. Además, la máscara le tapa todos los ojos y la frente, de manera que pasa fácilmente desapercibida. En la imagen de la izquierda podréis ver los rasgos similares que hemos obtenido de una fotografía de Delly con la del bombazo de esta semana. ¿Parecidas, verdad?

Por otro lado, todos sabemos que la carrera de Delly cae en picado a la vez que la de Peeta sube como la espuma, así que no es de extrañar que la organización no la hubiera invitado a los premios y que Peeta se hubiera visto obligado a llevarla como invitada. Así pues se explicaría que Peeta llegara solo, (Delly llegaría con su propia limusina) y se encontrarían dentro, en el teatro.

Otras opciones son la también creciente actriz Glimmer o la compañera de reparto de Peeta, Enobaria, que también estaba en la Premiere de el Capitolio, justo por la zona por la que miraba Peeta.

Tenemos muchos frentes abiertos, lectores, y ahora está en vuestras manos saber quién es la novia de Peeta."

Cuando acabé de leer me quedé con la boca abierta. Nadie tenía la más mínima idea de quién era, es cierto, pero todo apuntaba a que Delly era la chica de la foto, y además afirmaban que Peeta se había estado mensajeando con ella. Más que eso, insinuaban que después irían a acostarse. Tiré la revista de hacia el otro lado de la sala asqueada. En ese momento más que nunca era testigo de todas las mentiras que inventaban y de cómo influenciaban a las personas. De acuerdo, en ningún momento afirmaban que todo aquello fuera cierto, solo conjeturaban, pero con eso ya tenían suficiente como para que todo el mundo asumiera que la chica era Delly.

Me acordé de esa chica. Sacó un par de discos unos años atrás, y después empezó a salir con Peeta cuando él aún no era tan famoso como ahora. Su música era horrible. ¿Cuándo entenderán los _artistas_ que el Auto-Tune no es cantar? La voz les muta a una especie de sonido robotizado que no se parece en nada a las canciones verdaderas. Pues así eran las canciones de Delly. Sí, vale, tuvo su momento de gloria, unos meses hace tres veranos en los que llenaba los estadios de fútbol, pero ahora ya nadie se acuerda de ella. Ya ni siquiera está invitada a los premios. Cuando su carrera empezó a flaquear, apenas un año después de su momento máximo, se juntó con Peeta. Tenía una especie de obsesión con salir con él a todas horas, en permitir que todo el mundo les hiciera fotos y en conceder todas las entrevistas posibles. A los seis meses, rompieron.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que seguí la carrera de Peeta desde un poco más de cerca de lo que creía.

Reí por primera vez en horas y relajé los hombros. En fin, podían inventar todo lo que quisieran que si a mí no me metían, yo estaba feliz. Fui a coger mi móvil y comprobé que en el tiempo que llevaba leyendo había recibido tres mensajes. Primero fue el de Madge.

_**Mierda Katniss, me acabo de enterar. En la tele no hablan de otra cosa. ¿Cómo estás? Ahora voy para casa, tardaré… media hora más o menos. Te quiero! (12.00)**_

Miré el reloj. Eran las 12 menos cuarto. Madge, puntual como siempre. Sonreí. Apreté en "Siguiente mensaje". Era de Peeta.

_**Preciosa… Soy yo, siento muchísimo esto… Espero que estés bien, perdón por no llamarte antes, pero llevo toda la mañana al teléfono con mi agente, mi publicista y mi padre. El último por separado. Los dos primeros están como locos, ya te contaré... Te quiero mucho, hablamos en cuanto me libre de esos pesados! 3 (12.15)**_

Sonreí de nuevo. Esperaba que todo le fuera bien con su agente, su publicista y… ¿Su padre? ¿Qué tendría que decirle su padre? Solté un grito ahogado y sin querer pasé al último mensaje.

Un mensaje de Gale.

_**¡No me jodas! ¿Así que ese era el novio del que me hablabas? ;) Bien hecho, ¡si señor! Te lías con un famosito de tres al cuarto que te dejará tirada en cuanto le enseñes como eres, ¿y después a mi ni me miras? ¿Tú lo ves normal? Ya vas demostrando como eres, Katniss… (12.23)**_

_**Bien, veo que sigues sin contestarme. Sigues escondiéndote de tus problemas, ¿eh, Katniss? Te parecerá bonito. (12.42)**_

Temblé y se me cayó el móvil de las manos, separando todos sus componentes. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo y perdón por la espera! :3 Muchisimas gracias a todos por los ánimos para el examen (aún no me han dado la nota… pero en filosofía saqué un 9 así que estoy muy, muy contenta! :DD) *_* y por irme enviando PM, mensajes por Twitter y reviews! Son el mejor premio que puedo tener!**

**En este capitulo he tenido un pequeño contratiempo, y es que se me ha roto el netbook en el que escribia. Ahí tenia no solo todos los capis guardados, sino también la planificación y este capitulo que acabáis de leer. Así pues, he tenido que rehacerlo todito, pero no me quejo! Me gusta mucho más como ha quedado ahora! :3 **

**Una de las partes más emotivas para mi ha sido el discurso de Johanna. Era muy importante remarcar que TODOS merecemos ser tratados con respeto, y que las criticas nos han de hacer más fuertes. Además, he remarcado lo de "narcisista" porque muchas veces hay personas con una autoestima baja, muy baja, que acaban escondiéndose bajo una coraza de aparente egolatrismo que acaba hundiendo a las personas que más se preocupan por ellas, pues la única forma que tienen de sentirse bien es despreciando a los demás. A todos ellos: No, esta no es manera de vivir.**

**Por otro lado... 400 reviews. Wow. Exactamente, 405 reviews en 13 capítulos. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejáis un review, sois el motivo por el que esta historia sigue adelante. Recuerdo cuando, en verano, pensé en esta historia. Angie (yumiiyumyum) me animó a publicarla, y empezamos a decir que la gente que tenía 200 reviews o 300 era una pasada. Para mi esto es una gran victoria, es lo único que necesito para levantarme con una sonrisa, estar en medio de clase y empezar a dar saltitos, y es el principal motivo por el cual me siento absolutamente completa. Gracias a todos los que habeis dejado un review, a todos! Gracias a los que me habéis mandado PM preguntandome cuando publicaba o me habéis enviado un mensaje por Twitter. Gracias por seguir diciendo que os gusta esta historia. La mayor parte de la gente no lo entiende, pero que todos esteis diciendo todas estas cosas sin conocerme de nada, solo valorando la historia como tal... es MARAVILLOSO. Muchisimas gracias a todos! Os quiero!**

**Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capi!**

**Dedicatorias esta vez para los dos Carlos de mi vida! :3 Uno, el de siempre, que te quiero muchísimo y gracias por leer todo, darme consejos, planificar LA y ser el mejor amigo de la historia. Al otro, que ha empezado a leer ahora y que quiere ir lento porque no quiere llegar al último capitulo y tener que esperar, decirte que gracias por estar aquí… y que te quiero muchísimo 3 **

**También a Lau, Luci y Carla. Os quiero.**

**Por cierto, si queréis, seguirme en Twitter! Voy colgando adelantos y noticias de LA! :3 Teneis el link en mi perfil! Un besazo! :33**

**IT'S REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**Anairda **_¡Muchisimas gracias! No sé quien serás, pero me encantas… e.e T'estimo 3

_**Carlosmaro95 **_Otro que tal… ¿Quién eres? PORQUE REVIEWEAS! JAJAJAJAJA! Buuuuuu! Te quiero, t'estimo! :3 (VEO CLARISISISISIMAMENTE!) P.D: huevo frito.

_**Luna Fabregas **_¡Muchas gracias! Dios, cuando leí tu review me puse como loca. Estaba en clase y no paraba de soltar grititos. Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga y que te haya gustado! Un besazo!

_**Kenigal **_¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegro que te guste que Cato gane! *_* Como has visto lo del nombre en la entrada no influye, ahí hay secreto de profesión! JAJAJAJAJ! Por ahora Katniss sigue en secreto, un besazo!

_**Mockingjay Forever **_¡Muchisimas gracias! *_* En un principio también pensé lo de que posaran, pero me dije que era demasiado irreal… si no quiere ser famosa, ¿cómo va a posar? Así que dejé el final que viste¡JAJAJAJA Ojalá te haya gustado este capi, ya me dirás! Un besazo ¡*_*

_**Yumiiyumyum **_¡ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *_* No creo que tenga tanta imaginación! JAJAJAJAJAJ! Dios, echo de menos hablar contigo por Skype cuando leias! Era genial JJAAJAJAJAJAJA Sí, Cato y Peeta no estaban juntos porque Cato estaba nominado y está en unos sitios especiales, mientras que Peeta solo es un invitado más! Por cierto… 400… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezó todo esto, que hablábamos de gente que tenía 300 o 400 reviews? Mira ahora… esto es… nosé, una pasada, y es gracias a ti, que me animaste a subir el primer capítulo cuando yo no creía en esta historia. Te quiero muchísimo! 3

_**Flo (Entdeckrin) **_Me alegro que leyeras con Coldplay! Me encantan, son geniales *_* Lo de Annie se resolverá pronto, en un principio tenia planeado que apareciera en este capi pero he preferido dejarlo así, solo con la reacción de la prensa. Y madre mía… la segunda parte de tu review me ha dejado sin palabras… Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, nose si merezco tanto xD Eres genial Flo, me encantas tu, tus reviews, tus tuits y tu personalidad! :3

_**Val Swiftie**_ PAPARAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I! QUE TE HA PARECIDO! JAJAJAJAJA De momento solo es una primera ojeada, un "tastet" que digo mucho. Luego todo se volverá más "Heavy" te lo aseguro! Espero que te haya gustado, que nervios! Un besazo!

**Carla Mellark **Hola caracola! ¿Cómo estás amor? Te he visto pochita hoy por Twitter y no me gusta! Te echo de menos! No sabes el perfeccionismo de este capi… tenia planeado subir hoy (13 de octubre) pero he empezado a revisar y se me ha comido el tiempo :( Tengo un problema mental xDDD "la coja en una noche de truenos la va a dejar seca" me encanta esa parte. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OMG, COMO QUE TIENES UN PEETA! *_* Tequiero mucho Carla! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Me encanta el inicio de tu review! Todos esperabais que los pillaran eh e.e De momento solo es algo light, las locas de Internet y teorías de la prensa…. PERO SE PONDRÁ PEOR. MUA-HA-HA JAJAJAJAJAJA! Espero que te haya gustado todo, desde el inicio al fin pasando por los titulares! JAJAJAjAJAJ (vale, tal vez me he pasado ahí!) un besazo!

_**Minafan **_Dios, muchísimas gracias por seguir comentado mina! 3 Eres genial! Abajo gale arriba Peeta, sin duda! JAJAJAJAJ! Ojalá te haya gustado la reacción de la prensa! Estoy nerviosa! JAJAJA! Un beso enorme!

_**gatasxOnfanfic **_Jajajajajajajajaj! *_* Muchas gracias! Pues sí, Katniss empezará a partir de ahora a tomar conciencia de lo que significa realmente estar con Peeta. ¿Qué tal todo en Madrid?! *_* Un beso enorme, suerte a ti también! 3

_**Marydc26 **_¿Si? Muchisimas gracias! A mi me ha encantado tu review! Tambien te contesto así si no te importa, asi nos aclaramos mejor! :3 1. Dios! JAjAJA Que me digas que te lo imaginas así como una serie es genial! Pensar que puede, algún dia, llegar a ser eso es una locura! 2. Si, la verdad es que todo empezó más bien como una cosa normal, es decir, yo pensando jo, estaría bien salir con alguien famoso… Y de ahí vino toda la historia, aunque estoy decidida a mostrar las dos caras de la moneda! Para ser sincera, creo que esto es algo que le podría pasar a cualquier chica, es más, intento darle veracidad! :3 3. Es la una menos cuarto de la madrugada y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no chillar, pero que me digas que has llorado, reido y fantaseado es… nose, un gran alago para mi. Es lo que realmente me motiva a estar a estas horas de la madrugada detrás de la pantalla, escribiendo estas líneas. Gracias a ti por dejar este review! 4-Gracias por lo de los outfits también! Es algo que toma algo de tiempo, la verdad, pero luego leo cosas como las tuyas y me merece absolutamente la pena *_* 5. Que coincidencia lo de We Are Young! JAJAJAJA! Me alegro que te los imaginaras así, yo tenia en la cabeza algo mezcla TCA, KCA y MMA, pero a la vez algo diferente… espero haberlo logrado! 6. Para nada me has mareado, es uno de los mejores reviews que he leído! Muchisimas gracias! *_*

_**SantoHutch ¡**_Muchas gracias! JAJAJAJ! Espero que los 13 capis no hayan resultado demasiado pesados! *_* Ojalá te guste este también! Un beso enorme!

_**Sayre 922 **_¡Muchas gracias! Que bien que no te importe la espera, para mi es mucha presión! Jajajaja! Por otro lado, que me digas lo de crepúsculo resulta un gran halago para mi! Sin embargo, ahora mismo estoy registrando la historia para intentar publicarla algún dia, asi que si hay adaptaciones no será posible hacerlo… TT Siento mucho decirte esto, pero si hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti dimelo y haré lo que pueda! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_YO MUERO CON TU REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Lo de la imaginación a veces es un problema creeme… por ejemplo, hoy yendo hacia un festival me he encontrado con un edificio que, desde mi punto de vista, era una esfinge egipcia. Todos mis amigos se han reido ante el comentario. xDD Decian que tenia demasiada imaginación xDD En fin! JAJAJAJAJA! La duda queda resuelta, espero :3 Katniss seguía con la máscara, asi que se avecinan unos capis interesantes… PEETA ACOSO EN 3…2…1…. :3 Annie annie annie… de momento sigue abierto su tema, pero sabremos más pronto! :3 El examen fue bien, pero aun no tengo la nota, asi que imaginate -.- Un beso enorme! 3

_**meripermeable**_Punto 1. ¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE TE RESPONDA A TODO EL REVIEW SI HACES UNOS REVIEWS TAN MARAVILLOSOS? OSEA, EL REVIEW SON 1000 PALABRAS. Es más largo que muchos capis de algunos fics. ERES CONSCIENTE? JJAJAJAJAJAJA Intentaré contestarte a todo, porque te lo mereces Finnick e.e Punto 2. Sombreros de Josh. #EraNecesarioDecirlo,SonMUYSexys. Lo de que Katniss entrara con él lo había pensado, pero después se me hizo raro, del palo "Ella tiene terror a la fama y posa delante de las cámaras? Poco real! Así que, como no, como soy una maldita perfeccionista y quiero darle superveracidad, hice eso xD No tengo demasiada idea de cómo funciona, pero en futuras versionas me informaré mejor xD Lo de Cato/Peeta, muy importante para mi, me alegro que lo hayas visto :3 Era super importante para mi demostrar que los chicos también sienten, lo veremos aún más en futuros capis! :3 Lo de que Cato se lo dedicara también lo pensé! XD pero de nuevo creí que le quitaba veracidad a la historia… a fin de cuentas llevan, como mucho, un mes juntos… así que no creo que se arriesgue a decirlo en público para que luego ZASCA, y más teniendo en cuenta lo de Clove. En la cafetería fue un impulso, pero creo que Cato necesita meditarlo de verdad. Te juro que iba a incluir tu teoría de lo de Peeta y el dinero, pero luego pensé (creo que pienso demasiado) que era mucho más interesante que ya se descubriera todo de una vez, aunque luego en futuros capis descubriremos como Peeta intentó pararlo todo… jojojojojojo! Espero que lo de la máscara haya quedado claro, cuando re-leí el capi después de leer los reviews me di cuenta que no especifiqué lo de la máscara, simplemente lo di por hecho, fallo mío, y muy gordo xD Así que ahora lo he remarcado mucho! Annie… (pobre, aparece menos últimamente que Gale xD) te puedo asegurar que la vas a odiar. Pero con ganas, además. JAJAJAJA Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos… la de historia sigue desaparecida (Osea, el examen fue el dia 1… -.-) PERO EN FIN! JAJAjAJ Al menos Filosofia de momento va bien! :3 Eso espero yo también… que ganitas de que sea ya 14 de Junio (o 13 por la tarda) JAJAJAJA Un besazo Finnick! 3

_**lgandara**_MAKING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! e.e Anda que no te hicimos publi e.e DIVERGENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE INSURGENTEEEEEEEEEEE! AJJAJAJA Guan: FIX YUUUUUUUUUU! :3 me encanta esa canción, mein got. Chu: ¿No querías viejita pesada? Pues toma viejita pesada aka señora Jenkins. JAJAJAjA Iba a meter temas más "religiosos" pero… no lo veía claro, no quiero ofender a nadie, así que lo dejé como "en mis tiempos" xD ZRI: Me hacía ilusión lo de las monarquías europeas 8) Por ahí en USA no tienen príncipes ni nada (que bien montao' lo tienen) así que me puse en su piel y dije: para ellos pensar en príncipes y princesas debe ser eso… xDD JAJAJA FOR: Kat estaba bloqueada, no lo va a violar… POR AHORA. FAIF: Tienes razón D: Más te violo, más quiero un hijo tuyo. En este ya he intentado meter más fangirling, pero bueno… MÁS A LO HIJAPUTAH JAJAJAJA SIX: Exacto, yo antes me compraba la cuore, pero al final me asqueaba, literalmente xD Quiero decir, no veo lógico que a una chica a la que se le ven unos pelillos le pongan un AAAAAAAAAARGH, o que simplemente lleva bambas con vestido se lo hagan también. Que su estilo no sea el mismo que el de otros no es motivo para eso xD Coño, si llevas un moquillo colgando vale (y aun así seria discutibe xD) Pero leches! XD SEVEN: Me suena mucho OUAT y la verdad es que vi las primeras promos y lo quise ver, pero aun no he visto ninguno TT Mierda cole, mierda todo xDDD EICH: ERES UNA TOCA NARICES JAJAJAJA BUENA IDEA! NAIN: FUN Forever. FUN. Yeah. Iba a ir al concierto, tenía la entrada… pero al final no TT. TEN: Lucha por tus sueños, tu puedes con ellos! Pero si me lo dedicas quiero estar ahí sentada, sino no tiene sentido… e.e AJAJAJAJA ILEVEN: OMG. COMO SE ME PUDO PASAR PONER A PITBULL. NO PUEDE SER. HORROR. Mierda. Va a la lista de cosas que rectificar xD TUELF: No entiendo de cámaras de fotos :( Solo de video! :( JAJAJAJAJ Dejame con la nikon! e.e (vivan las impresoras HP?) CERTIIN/FORTIN/FIFTIN: OMG. Creo que la cosa entre meri y tu esta igualada JAJAJAJAJAJA Además, OMG, TRRRR! ESTOY A DOS APARTADOS! Me falta la primera guerra y la comparación Voldy-Hitler… al final te acabaré explotando Y LO SABER. En fin luci, que muchísimas gracias por estar ahí con tus super increíbles palabras, que te quiero muchísimo… el dibujo aun no ha llegado TT Pero espero que lo haga pronto! :( Eres genial luci! 3

_**Chrushbut**_Muchisimas gracias! *_* Foto de escándalo! Ya ves la reacción de la prensa! JAJAJAJA! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, un beso enorme! 3

_**Andy Pandis**_Hola! :) Muchsisisiiisisimas gracias! *_* Espero que este capi te haya gustado (o bueno, que almenos no te haya desagradado en exceso! JAJAJA) Gracias por tu review de nuevo! 3

_**LunaTHG**_Hola! No te preocupes! :3 Me alegro que te gustaran los premios! *_* Para recrear los gritos me puse a ver muchos videos de los mall tour también, pero no solo de THG, también de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo (aunque este último no me agrada demasiado, debo reconocer) y me di cuenta que muchas veces no pueden casi ni hablar! Como ves la foto ha sido publicada! :3 ¿Qué te ha parecido? Siento mucho que no hubiera más romance, en este como ves tampoco hay en exceso, pero la trama empieza a desarrollarse y en estos casos es imposible para ellos estar románticos! D: perdona! Un beso enorme!

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_el flash, el flash, el flash! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ahora ya tienes la respuesta! Katniss = La chica de la máscara! Si han hecho sus teorías y todo… en fin xD La prensa es la prensa! Muchísimas gracias! Un beso eenorme!

_**HungerMuser**_Hola de nuevo! :3 Bueno, los han descubierto pero como Kat seguía con la máscara, POR AHORA ella sigue estando "misteriosa". Me pareció una buena manera de "explotarlo" todo JAJAJAJAJA Espero que no te pierdas muchas clases de literatura clásica! *_* JAJAJAJ! Un besazo, seguimos hablando!

_**ConyFarias**_Para ser sincera, yo también quisiera ver unos premios así… PERO QUE ME PAGUEN ANTES LOS DERECHOS. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Perdón por no especificar lo de la máscara, pensé que se sobreentendia y me equivoqué. Fallo mío, enorme fallo mio xD Espero que en el capi haya quedado claro que llevaba la máscara! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besazo!

_**Katherine Sonyllark **_¡Muchisimas gracias Katherine! Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y dejar un review! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capi? Un besazo!

_**kamynari **_¿Qué te ha parecido el capitulo? JAJAJAJA Evidentemente, TUMBLR ha ardido…. Y Twitter ni te digo JAJAJA Veremos más Tumblr y más twitter en los próximos capis! Bueno, espero que todo vaya bien con Rob! JAJAJAJAJ! Un besazo!

_**Riley92 **_Hola! Mil gracias por tus PM, de verdad que cuando veía uno me animaba porque era como: ¡Wi, quiere que publique! Espero no haber tardado demasiado (bueno, sé que sí, pero espero que no se haya hecho muy largo! D:) Espero que te haya gustado este capi Riley! Un beso enorme!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_JAJAJAJ! Me ha encantado el inicio de tu review! :3 No te preocupes, siempre que quieras puedes enviarme un PM o un Tuit que te contesto! A mí me encanta! :3 Me alegra/anima/flipa que los capis te animen el dia, es como JHDTKKD para mi! Espero que te guste el capi Ana, un besazo! 3

_**Yukikandavobifield **_No me ahorques! D: JAJAJAJAJ! Perdón! Pero era necesario! D: Algun dia tenia que salir la noticia, por desgracia! :( Espero, bueno, que te haya gustado el capi y sobre todo que no me quieras matar! JAJAJAJ! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Josefasolis **_¡Muchas gracias! Dios, para mi tu review es, no sé, increíble. No te puedo explicar lo que es leer todas esas palabras y pensar que de verdad van dirigidas a mí! Sin palabras! Me alegro mucho que te gusten los premios, Peeta y Cato! Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de los fans! Un besazo para ti! 3

_**Torposoplo12 **_OMG! ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA QUE TU REVIEW ES COMO LAS NOTAS QUE APUNTAS. ME ENCANTA. OMG. PENSAR QUE TOMAS NOTAS APUNTES MIENTRAS LEES ES COMO ADFBHKJAGTYF Ya me siento cual Neruda o Lope de Vega (JAJAJAJA No. Mentira.) Siempre tuya/o, Haymitch. JAJJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJ (Es un travesti, no podemos pedirle que se defina…)

_**catniphutcherson95 **_JAJAJAJ! Pues yo *corro en círculos* cuando leo tu review! No te preocupes si es corto, yo también voy estresadisima por los exámenes! JAJAJA! Espero que te guste este capi y gracias por tu review! Un besazo!

_**Kyxar **_OMFG OMFG OMFG PORQUE CUENTAS CON LA HABILIDAD DE PONERME LOS PELOS DE PUNTA CADA 5 FRASES? PORQUE? DIME PORQUE! COM POT ÉSSER QUE DIGUIS AIXÒ I TINGUI MIL GANES D'ABRAÇARTE? Clar, després em dius que no, pos bubu para ti! Quan siguem famosos ja tardem en organitzar-los, o en su duda pagamos a alguien pa' que lo haga. JAJAJAJAJA! T'estimo!

_**Thegirlwithoutname **_Katniss está como… to'loca. JAJAJAJAJA Perdón por la palabra, pero quedaba genial :') Sé que querías que apareciera más Madge y que no apareciera Gale… pero D: Madge aparece mucho en el próximo capi (creo, porque aun no lo tengo escrito xD) Y Gale esporádicamente, eso seguro. Es un cabrón. Punto. AJAJAJAJA Espero que tus exámenes estén yendo genial! Un besazo!


	15. Las colinas

**Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza! Nos leemos abajo!**

**Recomendación musical: Volveremos (Txarango) **

* * *

**CAPITULO 15. LAS COLINAS**

Cuando Madge entró por la puerta me eché a sus brazos como una niña pequeña que busca la ayuda de su madre. Y es que, en parte, Madge era más que una amiga, era parte de mi familia. No fui consciente de cómo salí del comedor y llegué a mi cama, pero de repente Madge se acomodaba en el colchón mientras me acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo, intentando darme ánimos. Me conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que cuando estaba prácticamente destrozada no necesitaba grandes palabras o discursos; eso me servía para momentos más relajados. Cuando no podía parar de llorar, lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo, alguien que estuviera a mi lado y una taza de batido de chocolate para estar tranquila. Tal vez pasaron 5, 10 o 15 minutos. No me molesté en mirar el reloj y Madge en ningún momento me recordó el tiempo que había pasado, pero al final llegó un momento en el que me dolió tanto la cabeza que tuve que parar de derramar. Además, ya no quedaban lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Llevas así desde ayer?-preguntó.

-No…-sonreí-. Bueno, entre ayer y hoy he estado leyendo la prensa y mirando internet… No dicen cosas especialmente bonitas, pero ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Y qué ha pasado para que de repente…?

-Gale-la interrumpí. Él era el motivo por el que estaba tan desolada. Al recibir su mensaje la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y me colapsé. Si él me había reconocido, ¿quién más lo habría hecho? ¿Podía ser que la privacidad que la máscara me había otorgado me quitaría él? No me veía con la fuerza necesaria como para hacer frente a eso yo sola.-Me ha enviado un mensaje. Me ha reconocido, no sé cómo, pero lo ha hecho.

Madge se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió de la habitación. En esos segundos que pasé sola me sentí desamparada, desprotegida. Ante mi nueva situación, necesitaba estar con alguien a todas horas, necesitaba saber que no estaba sola ante eso. Cuando volvió a entrar en mi cuarto llevaba mi teléfono entre sus finas manos, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla.

-Lo voy a matar-susurró.

-Madge…

-¡No!-exclamó ella dando un grito-. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho en Lowville, ¿quién se cree que es para juzgarte de esta manera? ¿Pero qué narices se piensa? Esto no quedará así, te lo aseguro.

-¡Madge!-la llamé-. Por favor, no hagas nada…

-¿En serio, Katniss?-preguntó metafóricamente-. ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? Cuando nos fuimos de Lowville ya te insinuó que te ibas para no reconocer que le gustabas. Si tanto te gustaba le habrías dicho algo, ¿no? Pero llevas más de un mes aquí y en ningún momento has hablado con él. Nada, ni una sola palabra. ¿En qué se basa para decir esto?

-Bueno, eh… respecto a esto…-No sabía cómo sacar el tema de Lowville. Cuando volvimos a casa después de la boda de Johanna, no le conté a Madge lo de Gale. ¿De qué servía cabrearla con alguien con quien no se podía ver? Sin embargo, bajo la perspectiva de que todo el mundo me conocía, no lo pude seguir ocultando más-. Sí que he hablado con Gale en este mes.

-¿Qué…?-dijo ella, incrédula.

-No, tal y como tú crees no-la tranquilicé-. Cuando fui a la boda de mi hermana me lo encontré en casa, con mamá. Le dije la verdad, que tenía novio y bueno… básicamente me echó en cara que eso era imposible, que no podía haber encontrado novio tan pronto tal y como yo era.

-¿A qué te refieres con tal y como tú eres?-cuestionó en un tono falsamente relajado. Desde mi posición podía escuchar como apretaba los dientes, aguantando la rabia.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes… Pues tal y como yo soy… Así como, no sé, normal… Eh… Sin grandes cualidades, supongo…

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo mientras se volvía a levantar de la cama y salía de la habitación. Eso, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

-¡Madge, por favor! ¡No le llames!-grité. No contestó. Salí corriendo de la cama y me la encontré con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y una expresión muy concentrada en la cara-. ¡Madge, va! ¡Que no arreglarás nada! ¡Lo cabrearás y todo será aún peor! ¡Va, joder, Madge! ¡No me hagas esto!

-¡KATNISS! ¡O TE CALLAS O TE TRAGAS EL TELÉFONO, LO DIGO MUY ENSERIO!-exclamó ella poniendo una mano en el móvil para que no se oyera nada al otro lado de la línea. Ese gesto intensificó aún más mi ansiedad y empecé a respirar con dificultades.

-Se cabreará… Se cabreará, llamará a cualquier sitio y dirá que soy yo… Contará cualquier mentira sobre mí… Por favor…

-Si crees que soy tan estúpida como para hacer _eso_ es que me conoces muy poco. Cállate y escucha.

Me quedé confusa. No iba a hacer "eso"… entonces, ¿a quién estaba llamando?

-¿Liz? ¡Hola, soy Madge!... Sí, estoy en Los Ángeles. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?... Genial. Oye, mira, te llamaba para ver si me podías hacer un favor… No, pero te reirás durante días, créeme… Vale, ¿tú conoces a Gale, no? Sí… Ese, exacto… Vale, ¿pues podrías añadir una foto suya a la página?... No, él no lo sabe. Esa es la cuestión.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué página? ¿Quién era Liz? ¿Para que necesitaba una foto de Gale?

-Madge…

Ella se puso un dedo en los labios, incitándome para que estuviera en silencio.

-Vale, perfecto-continuó-. Sólo una cosa más, si llama él preguntando, ¿podrías decirle que recibisteis en su nombre esa carta que escribimos hace tiempo?... Perfecto. ¿Tienes su número?... ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te debo una, y bien gorda!

Madge colgó el móvil y sus hombros se empezaron a mover levemente, como si estuviera intentando contener la risa.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Yo?-preguntó inocentemente-. Que yo sepa, nadie ha obligado a Gale a mandar una carta a la mayor empresa de citas de Nueva York. "Hola. Mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne y me muero de ganas de aparecer en vuestra página de citas. Soy un chico agradable y muy fogoso en la cama, especialmente en aspectos no muy convencionales. Tengo ganas de conocer a todo tipo de personas para hablar y lo que surja. Muchos besos."

Estaba en shock.

-¿Cuándo ha escrito Gale eso?

-¡Katniss!-exclamó ella-. ¡Gale no ha escrito nada! Liz es hija de un amigo de papá, y trabaja en esa empresa. Hace meses empezamos a leer las solicitudes de muchos de los pretendientes, y al final acabamos escribiendo una carta en la que juntábamos las mejores frases que habíamos visto. Y… bueno… ahí tienes el resultado.

-¿Y Gale aparecerá en esa página… con su foto y esa descripción?

-Y su número de teléfono-puntualizó. No sé si fue el tono con que lo dijo, el dedo índice que se movió a la par que sus palabras como una vieja profesora de escuela o la imagen de Gale en esa página web… Pero de repente me vi a mi misma tumbada en el suelo, riendo como una histérica y llorando de pura felicidad. Entonces fue cuando comprendí que no necesitaba nada más que a mi mejor amiga y a personas que realmente que querían alrededor para ser feliz. Y que lo que pensaran los demás, daba igual. Sin embargo, tal y como comprobaría más adelante, me equivocaba.

**X.**

Por la tarde llamó Peeta, por fin, y me preguntó si podía ir a su casa.

-¿No estará llena de periodistas?

-Posiblemente…-reconoció-. Pero la puerta de la urbanización estará cerrada a cal y canto. Ahí no podrán entrar.

-Pero me verán llegar a la urbanización.

-Sí, pero no se fijarán en ti. Cuando llegues a la caseta del vigilante dices mi nombre y pides que te ponga en contacto conmigo.

-No me creerá…

-Claro que sí-me contradijo-. Ya he bajado y he pedido que si una chica morena, guapa y que se llama Katniss pregunta por mí, la deje pasar.

No me molesté en vestirme excesivamente arreglada. No me maquillé, no me peine especialmente bien. Me coloqué unas gafas de sol encima de mis ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, y salí a la calle. Miraba todo el rato hacia delante y hacia atrás, temerosa de que alguien me estuviera observando. Nada. Cuando esperaba a que un semáforo se pusiera en verde para poder cruzar la calle, escuché como dos chicas un poco más jóvenes que yo hablaban sobre Peeta. El ritmo del corazón se me aceleró de golpe e intenté cruzar el paso a toda prisa. Casi me atropellaron. Las dos niñas se me quedaron mirando, medio asustadas, y yo les desvié la mirada, nerviosa. Esa vez me aseguré de que el semáforo estaba en verde antes de cruzar, pero cuando llegué a la otra acera seguía con los nervios a flor de piel. Decidí que no podía seguir andando por Los Ángeles de esa manera, preocupada por todo y por nada a la vez. Además, era consciente de que la casa de Peeta estaba a una media hora larga de mi hogar, así que agarré mi cartera y miré cuánto dinero tenía. 30 dólares.

Si algo sobran en esta ciudad son los taxis, de manera que menos de un minuto después ya estaba en un coche camino a la urbanización más exclusiva de Los Ángeles. Durante todo el trayecto el taxista insistió en preguntarme a qué me dedicaba, cuál era mi nombre y por qué me dirigía a esa zona. Cuando comprobó que no estaba de humor para hablar, pensó que lo que me animaría sería escuchar los últimos cotilleos por la radio. Mala idea.

_-Hola a todo el mundo, son las 6 de la tarde en Los Ángeles y hace un precioso día soleado. Todos estamos aún con la resaca de los VOW Awards, y este año nos han dejado una noticia muy interesante, ya apodada por muchos como el gran misterio del año. ¿Quién es la novia de Peeta Mellark? ¿Qué opinas, Miranda?_

_-¡Buenas tardes a todos! Bien, yo ya no sé qué pensar-_rió_-. Ayer estaba en mi casa viendo los premios tranquilamente, y en ningún momento pensé que se iba a armar todo este jaleo… Si quieres mi sincera opinión, todas esas teorías sobre que la chica es Delly Cartwright me parecen una tontería. Desde mi punto de vista Peeta es demasiado listo como para volver a caer en las garras de una chica tan tonta como esa. Definitivamente, la vida nos enseña cosas a todos, y una de ellas es la de no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, si bien muchos lo olvidamos muchas veces. _

_-Entonces, ¿quién crees que es?-_insistió el presentador.

_-Una chica anónima. _

Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe y me hundí un poco en el asiento, intentando camuflarme con la tela del automóvil. No quería seguir escuchando, no quería pensar cuantas personas estarían oyendo eso preguntándose quién sería esa chica, intentando averiguar que esa era yo.

_-¿Una chica anónima?-_el interlocutor parecía realmente sorprendido_-. Es cierto que algunos medios se han hecho eco de esa idea, pero nadie le ha dado mucha importancia. ¿Por qué estás segura de eso?_

_-Bueno… Las personas famosas quieren publicidad, en general. Si esa chica fuera conocida no habría dudado en posar con Peeta en la alfombra roja. Todos estamos hartos de ver desfilar a parejitas de Hollywood que apenas llevan un mes juntos y que son tan estables como un puente colgante. ¡Incluso el marido de J.K Rowling anda por la alfombra! No, definitivamente tiene que ser alguien que no es famoso y que, es más, no quiere serlo. Lo que de verdad me intriga es como se pudieron conocer… Peeta es un chico muy famoso… ¡No me mires como si estuviera loca, John! _

_-No, no… Todos nuestros oyentes saben que tú eres nuestra pitonisa particular. ¡Te adelantas a las noticias que nuestros famosos preferidos dan y siempre das en el clavo! Así que desde Radio Los Ángeles apostamos que la chica de la máscara es una chica anónima. ¿Algún detalle más, Miranda?_

_-Mmmm… No lo sé. Espero que su identidad salga pronto, si ella quiere. Si no, ojalá todo el mundo la deje tranquila. A fin de cuentas, el famoso es su novio, no ella. _

-Ya hemos llegado-me anunció el taxista-. Parece que al final te ha interesado esa noticia eh… ¿Eres fan de Peeta Mellark? Creo que vive por aquí…

-No, eh, no demasiado… Perdone, ¿cuánto es?

-29 dólares.

Uf. Eso era mucho, más de lo que había planeado, y sin duda más de lo que me había costado la última vez que cogí un taxi para volver a casa desde aquí. No me costó mucho sumar dos más dos y comprobar que el maldito taxista había dado mucha vuelta para que el trayecto durara más. Desgraciadamente, ¿qué podía hacer yo? El viaje ya estaba hecho, así que tuve que darle los 30 dólares mientras notaba un dolor en el pecho. Ese era todo el dinero que tenía hasta que llegara el lunes, que era cuando cobraba. El hombre me devolvió un mísero dólar con una sonrisita en la cara.

-Gracias-murmuré ásperamente.

-¡De nada!

Salí del taxi y cerré la puerta con un golpe seco, intentando que se notara mi descontento. Si lo supo o no es algo que nunca sabré, pero el acelerón que pegó justo antes de desaparecer por la curva de la colina me demostró lo contento que estaba. Di un soplido y me intenté centrar. Nunca había ido a casa de Peeta andando, siempre me había llevado él en coche, pero supuse que no tardaría mucho en encontrarla. Con esa mentalidad giré la curva contraria por la que se había ido el taxi para llegar a la puerta de la urbanización.

Dentro de lo que cabe, la sorpresa que me llevé fue mínima. Una multitud de periodistas aguardaban en la entrada, con las cámaras apuntando a la gran puerta doble de madera custodiada por dos torretas blancas. A mi derecha y al lado de la entrada, que hasta entonces nunca había visto cerrada, había un grupito de niñas con pancartas y carteles. Mientras andaba me fijé en ellas y vi que en uno de las cartulinas había una foto gigantesca de Delly con una X en la cara. Otra chica, sin embargo, llevaba una camiseta en la que había una fotografía de Peeta y ella besándose en la calle. No negaré que la foto me dolió. ¿Qué sino puedes sentir cuando ves a la persona que más quieres besándose con otra persona? Pero, de todos modos, supe recomponerme. Eso no era real. Eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando empecé a andar directa hacia la caseta del portero, todos, periodistas y niñas, se me quedaron mirando. Una reportera se acercó para preguntarme algo, supongo, pero su jefa la agarró por el brazo.

-No-la paró-. Ella no es nadie, Janne.

La mente se me dividió en dos partes en ese momento. La primera quería ir a hablar con la periodista, no para dejarle claro que era la novia de Peeta, sino porque realmente su comentario me había ofendido. La otra, sin embargo, quería dar saltos de felicidad y gritar un _Gracias_ bien alto, porque eso significaba que había pasado desapercibida ante los minuciosos ojos de los carroñeros. Al final, un juez invisible me hizo seguir mi camino y aparentar que no había escuchado nada. Cuando llegué al despacho del portero, situado bajo una de las torretas y rodeado de ventanas de cristal, apreté el botón que servía para llamarle. Si que la urbanización tuviera portero ya me sorprendía, que encima su caseta fuera tan grande que necesitara un timbre propio me chocó aún más. Desde las ventanas se veía una silla, delante de la cual había una mesa con muchas pantallas que mostraban imágenes de, suponía, cámaras de seguridad. A su lado había una pared con multitud de timbres que imaginaba servían para llamar a los distintos vecinos. Después había un gran arco por el que se accedía a un pasillo iluminado que giraba a la izquierda y me impedía ver más allá. No me costó mucho pensar que seguramente era más grande que mi casa y que, tal vez, el portero seria alguien alto, fuerte y duro. Con gafas de sol y gomina en el pelo.

Sin embargo, por el gran arco apareció un hombre bajito, de un metro sesenta aproximadamente, regordete y con calvicie incipiente. Unos 50 años, calculé.

Reí por lo bajo y esperé a que llegará hasta la ventana. De nuevo me llevé una sorpresa al ver que no la habría para hablar conmigo, sino que se comunicaba a través de un micrófono situado a su lado. La voz del hombre salía amplificada por un altavoz imperceptible para mí.

_-¿Si?_

-¡Hola! Eh, vengo a ver a Peeta Mellark. Me ha dicho que le ha hablado de mí…

El hombre me miró fijamente y luego asintió para sí.

_-¿Tu nombre, por favor?_

-Katniss Everdeen.

_-Un segundo, por favor. _

Luchas, que así rezaba la placa del hombre, cerró la entrada del micrófono y todo quedó insonorizado. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque vi claramente como apretaba uno de los botones de la pared y hablaba con alguien, pero yo no escuchaba ningún sonido, ni uno solo. Desde mi punto de vista, era como si solo moviera los labios. Sin dejar de _hablar _se dirigió a una de las pantallas y tecleó un par de cosas. Después rió, en silencio, y apretó otra vez el mismo botón. Entonces hizo lo que menos me esperaba. Me miró con una sonrisa y salió por el arco.

_¿Y yo?-_pensé-. _¿Por qué me deja aquí? _

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando escuché un sonido extraño, un zumbido tal vez, y vi como la puerta de madera se abría, mostrándome al señor en persona por primera vez.

-Pasa, hija, pasa-me dijo-. Perdona todo eso, pero hemos tenido muchas malas experiencias, ya sabes… Personas extrañas…

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo-sonreí mientras entraba al recinto. El señor se puso a andar y me invitó a seguirle. Supuse que me estaba conduciendo hacia casa de Peeta, pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

-Sí… Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿sabes? Aquí viven personas muy conocidas, y si cualquiera pudiera entrar sería una locura…

-Claro…

Giramos una esquina y encontré un coche. _Extraño_, pensé. ¿Un coche aquí, en medio de la nada? Después el hombre entró en él y toda la situación me sobrepasó. ¿Ir a casa de Peeta en coche? ¡Pero si estaba ahí mismo!

-Disculpe, pero… ¿De verdad es necesario…?

-¿El qué?-preguntó sorprendido-. ¿El coche? ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! A no ser que quieras andar el cuarto de hora largo que hay de subida hasta casa de Peeta… Además, te puedes perder, créeme. Esto es como una mini-ciudad.

-¿De verdad…?

-Oh, que poco acostumbrada estás a este mundo… Peeta ya me lo había dicho…

Todas las preocupaciones se me pasaron de golpe, debo reconocerlo, cuando Luchas mencionó que el hombre ya sabía de mi existencia antes.

-¿Peeta le ha hablado de mi?

-¡Claro! ¡Y tutéame, por favor! ¡Suena a tópico, pero no soy tan viejo!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro!-repitió-. Es un chico muy agradable… La mayor parte de gente que vive por aquí ni me mira, ¿sabes? Soy como un peón, creo que me consideran inferior a ellos. Él, en cambio, me trató bien desde el primer día que llegó aquí. Siempre me saluda cuando sale y cuando entra, y si no tiene prisa nos quedamos un rato charlando… Y desde que apareciste tú, no ha hablado de otra cosa, créeme.

Sonreí como una boba y me subí al coche ligera como una pluma. Esas simples palabras me habían quitado todas las preocupaciones del mundo.

Mientras escalábamos las empinadas colinas de la urbanización, Luchas me iba indicando quien vivía en cada lugar.

-Muchos no viven aquí, por supuesto-admitió.

-¿Por qué?-No lo entendía. Ese lugar ofrecía grandes medidas de seguridad-grandes puertas, sistema de vigilancia constante, portero…

-Bueno, en primer lugar, no siempre todo está así de cerrado-contestó leyéndome el pensamiento-. Las puertas blindadas solo se cierran cuando se solicita desde… arriba. Solo lo hacen cuando algo realmente puede llegar a violar la intimidad de los vecinos, porque si lo hicieran constantemente se sentirían demasiado vigilados… También necesitan ser libres, ¿sabes?

-Ahora están cerradas para proteger a Peeta, ¿no?

-Exacto. Y creo que tú eres la causa…

Me puse roja como un tomate sin quererlo. Así que el hombre lo sabía. Conté mentalmente cuantas personas lo sabían.

Madge. Cato. Prim. Johanna. Boggs. Mi madre. Gale. Los amigos de Johanna. Luchas. Demasiados.

-Tranquila, no diré nada-me tranquilizó-. Primero porque si lo hiciera podría darme por despedido-rió de su propio chiste-, pero sobre todo porque me cae muy bien ese chico, ya te lo he dicho… Además, no he parado de oír de ti, así que supongo que eres alguien importante para él…-Durante un segundo pareció indeciso, como si quisiera decir algo más-. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-No le hagas daño.

Me quedé traspuesta durante un segundo. ¿Yo, hacerle daño a Peeta? Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que en ningún momento me había planteado romper con él. De acuerdo, sé que suena extraño, porque ninguna pareja empieza a salir con la idea de romper, pero todos, al fin y al cabo, somos conscientes de que tarde o temprano el amor juvenil acabará. La universidad, un verano, las ganas de vivir nuevas experiencias… En esa mezcla explosiva, añadámosle miles de paparazzi, fans locas y largas temporadas lejos de casa. Pero ahí estaba yo, en un coche subiendo por las colinas de Los Ángeles, y sin pararme a pensar en un segundo en que esta historia, nuestra historia, podía acabar jamás.

-No te preocupes. Eso no pasará.

Luchas sonrió y después suspiró profundamente.

-Hoy será un día largo, ¿sabes? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando vuelva a la garita hay más de 10 niñas gritando como locas…

-Cuando he llegado había un grupito con carteles y cosas así…

-Lo sé… Es una locura. Verás, una vez cuando empezaba a trabajar aquí vino una mujer de unos 20 o 25 años asegurando que su marido vivía ahí. ¡Su marido! Te podrás imaginar… Llamé al chico en cuestión y rió… En fin, me dijo que eso era bastante común y que le dijera, muy amablemente, que no estaba en disposición de presentarse. Aún así, el mismo bajó a buscarme y me entregó un autógrafo para la chica. Realmente fue muy amable. Cuando le fui a entregar el autógrafo… bueno, digamos que la chica me lo tiró a la cara. Dijo que "tenía la obligación de verla en persona". Insistí en que no podía presentarse y sacó una tienda de campaña para quedarse a dormir en la puerta. ¡Una tienda de campaña! En un principio pensaba que se le pasaría, que se iría… Pero no lo hizo. Al final fui a decirle que se tenía que ir a casa, y en pocas palabras podríamos decir que me amenazó con un bate.-Su tono neutro me produjo escalofríos. Si a mí me hubiera pasado eso, yo temblaría al explicarlo-. Pero, en fin, gracias a eso ahora hay cámaras de seguridad en la entrada, y tengo las ventanas blindadas... ¡Cómo las de los bancos!-exclamó orgulloso-. EN parte le debería dar las gracias, porque si no fuera por ella quien sabe que habría pasado aquella vez que…

Luchas calló de golpe, y no me costó mucho adivinar que lo había hecho por mi culpa. Lo notaba, estaba blanca y pálida como la cera. ¿Podría pasarme eso a mí también? O lo que es aún peor. ¿Podría pasarle eso a Peeta?

-Eh… Tranquila. Eso pasó hace mucho, eran otros tiempos… Yo no tenía barriga, ¡así que imagínate! Ahora la gente ya no hace esas cosas… Gracias a Internet pueden desahogar sus emociones y sus ganas de asesinar o besar a las personas… ¡Es lo bueno que tiene!

Ambos reímos, algo tensos, la verdad, y entonces me fijé en que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de casa de Peeta.

-Muchísimas gracias por traerme, Luchas… Vista la pendiente y mi pésimo sentido de la orientación, seguramente habría estado toda la tarde perdida.

-No hay de qué. Pásalo bien y… suerte.

Sabía que eso iba con segundas. Luchas sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, era consciente de todo lo por lo que iba a tener que pasar en un futuro. Aún así, sus palabras no me molestaron, sino al contrario.

-Gracias-contesté sinceramente-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

**X.**

Menos de 5 minutos más tarde Peeta me tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos mientras murmuraba:

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho preciosa…

Me apretó un poco más fuerte, y yo me sentí protegida, más de lo que me había sentido nunca. Supongo que si esto fuera un típico cuento diría que me sentí pequeña, diminuta en comparación, pero la verdad es que sentí mucho más que eso. Un simple abrazo te puede cambiar la vida. Muchas veces las personas no se dan cuenta de ello, pero no hay nada más puro que un abrazo dado con amor. Más que un beso. Más que una caricia. Un abrazo es la promesa de protección, de salvaguarda, de que, incontestablemente, el otro cuerpo siempre estará ahí para protegerte. Y eso fue Peeta para mí.

-No pasa nada…

-No mientas. Quizá engañes a cualquier otra persona, pero a mí no. Sé que has estado llorando desde ayer… Lo siento mucho, con todo lo de las máscaras pensé que podrías pasar desapercibida… Pensé que podrías venir como acompañante y no pasaría nada…

-Bueno, el plan ha salido bien entonces, ¿no?

Me miró confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que yo sepa, el mundo no sabe que soy Katniss Everdeen, ¿no?

-En cierto modo no, tienes razón-reconoció.

-Además… estoy a salvo. Delly es tu novia al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Peeta río. Siempre me había parecido increíble la facilidad que ambos teníamos para relajarnos mutuamente. Yo sabía tranquilizarle, y él producía el mismo efecto en mí. Daba igual la situación en la que estuviéramos, daba igual lo mal que nos encontráramos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-Es que tan evidente que es ella… Quiero decir, es rubia, ¡pero evidentemente se ha puesto una peluca! Y además, ¡tenemos rostros parecidos!

-Están ciegos…-negó con la cabeza-. Mira que compararla a ella contigo…

-Calla, ¡mentiroso!-dije riendo-. Pero… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¡Dispara!-bromeó.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con ella? Quiero decir, con Delly.

A Peeta se le oscurecieron los ojos durante un instante, como si su recuerdo le causara, aún, dolor.

-Empecé a salir con ella hará tres años, pero lo dejamos al cabo de un año de estar juntos. La quise mucho… Fue algo así como mi primer amor, ¿sabes? Son cosas que, en fin, no se olvidan. Mi primera vez fue con ella, también. Pero todo cambió cuando me di cuenta de que había construido un mundo de mentiras para mí. Cambió sus gustos para que pareciéramos _compatibles, _no sé cómo expresarlo… Cambió para gustarme. Lo podría haber aceptado, en cierto modo, si simplemente quisiera agradarme porque yo le gustaba de verdad, pero entonces vi que había creado ese mundo para poder estar conmigo por mi exterior, no por como soy en realidad. Nunca me quiso, parece ser. Lo pasé muy mal… Fue una época dura, no conocía a Cato y estaba bastante solo. No tenía un nombre en Hollywood y todos me decían que volviera a Londres, que ese era mi lugar porque yo era algo pasajero. Pero me quedé. Le di a Delly con la puerta en las narices y seguí luchando. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Vaya Peeta…

-No me digas lo siento o te mato-bromeó-. Porque gracias a ella conocí los mejores bares de Los Ángeles, y gracias a la situación por la que me hizo pasar fui más fuerte y me quedé para demostrarle que yo valía más que todo eso. Y gracias a todos esos acontecimientos de mi pasado he conocido a una chica que hace que el corazón me dé un brinco cada vez que la veo. Una chica que me hace sentir algo que no había sentido nunca antes, ni siquiera con Delly. Y es solo el principio. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que puedo llegar a sentir dentro de un mes, seis, o un año…? Fíjate que yo sé solo un poquito de películas….-sonrió-. Pero siempre había pensado que todo eso no existía, que eran cuentos para hacer soñar a los crédulos y derretir el corazón a los escépticos. Y es cierto, no existe. Porque con ella he descubierto que es más, mucho más de lo que dicen en las películas.

-Y yo pensaba que esas cosas solo las decían en las películas…-dije mirándole a los ojos, algo insegura. Porque, ¿qué responder en esos casos? ¿Cómo igualar un discurso igual a ese? Y entonces pronuncié esas dos palabras que, estaba segura, cambiarían mis días en Los Ángeles para siempre.-_Te amo_.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, ¿qué decir ya? 441 reviews en el momento que escribo esto… muchísimas gracias! El capitulo anterior ha tenido, ni más ni menos, 33 reviews. Treinta y tres. Dios, es una pasada! No os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me pongo cada vez que veo un review nuevo, los saltos que pego y los gritos que suelto! Bueno, hay un par de lectores por ahí que sí lo saben porque me han visto, pero! JAJAJA! En fin, a lo referente al fic me habéis preguntado cuanto falta para que termine. No sé porque, pero antes de escribir este capítulo me vino la inspiración y escribí el último. Es una primera versión y seguramente cambiaré muchas cosas, pero en cierto modo ya tengo decidido el final. De todos modos, calculo que aún quedan unos 10 capítulos más o así! :3 En referencia a este capítulo y el anterior, decir que están escritos en pasado porque he hecho un salto en el tiempo. Todo esto lo explica una Katniss del futuro (una 24 horas adelantada desde que les hacen la foto). :3**_

_**Por cierto… ¡Mi cumpleaños es este viernes, así que esto que viene a continuación es una especie de regalo mío para vosotros adelantado! Suena extraño, pero bueno! JAJAJJAAJAJ!**_

_**Muchas gracias, de verdad, por entender que tarde más que de costumbre en publicar. Gracias por vuestros deseos, de momento parece que funcionan! Va, aún me quedan dos exámenes pero después espero estar más libre que ahora! TT Me siento súper agradecida con todos los que leéis! En primer lugar por leer, en segundo por dejar un review y/o agregar a favoritos y followers, y por último, pero no menos importante, a los que me vais diciendo dia a dia que os gusta la historia y que la continúe. Gracias. **_

_**Escribir esta historia me está ayudando mucho. Les doy a los personajes unas palabras que yo misma necesito para crearme un referente, y gracias a eso me ayudo a mi misma. Sé que suena extraño, pero pensar que yo he escrito eso es como decir… Vale, si lo he hecho debo cumplirlo. Y lo hago. Además, también es una forma de decir lo que pienso entrelíneas, y todo, en general, me está ayudando cada día. No sabéis la alegría que me dais cada vez que leo un nuevo review… Esté donde esté, en clase o en casa, cada vez que veo un nuevo review se me ilumina la cara, sonrío y pienso: Bien Diana, bien! **_

_**Parece mentira el cariño que se puede coger a las personas incluso cuando no las ves o cuando no las conoces físicamente. Gracias a FF he conocido a unas personas muy especiales que, ahora, son parte de mi vida. Laura, Lucía, Carla, María, Teresa… Todas, sin excepción, me alegran los días con sus locuras. Pero no solo ellas. Todos los que dejáis review también formáis parte de mi vida, porque hablo de vosotros a todas horas. Gracias.**_

_**Para acabar este apartado sentimentalista (que sé que tenéis ganas!) gracias a Adriana, que me aguanta cada dia en clase, me hace reír y que se merece todo el apoyo del mundo. Te quiero. También a Carlos, que me deja su móvil en clase, también, para que pueda mirar si tengo reviews nuevos. Te debo muchos megas. Te quiero burru! 3 No me puedo olvidar de Kyxar! T'estimo molt Chals! Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que está significando para mi escribir esta… ¿historia, novela? ¿este fic? Escribir en general, supongo. Sabes todos los esfuerzos que estoy poniendo y sabes también que si no fuera por ti no estaría ahora mismo aquí, "repantingada" en la silla escribiendo (o tecleando) esto. Te quiero. T'estimo. BEFFO. JAJAJAJAJAJJA!**_

_**Y ahora si…**_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

**Guest (1) **Muchas gracias! Espero que no te importe que haya tardado tanto en actualizar! Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu review de nuevo! 3

**Nadia **Si, Gale es idiota… pero ha recibido su merecido! e.e No te preocupes, yo estoy también hasta arriba de trabajo, estudio etecé! :3 Pero me alegro que hayas tenido un huequito para pasarte! Significa mucho para mi! Gracias a tu por el review! 3

**Te extrañamos **Aw! Hola AnnaTHGfan! Dios, el "título" de tu review me ha deshecho el corazón! Eres adorable! También el contenido! Muchisimas gracias por decir que me echas de menos! Eres genial! 3 Espero que también te hayas reído con el "castigo" de Gale! :3 Un besazo, eres genial! 3

**La chica sin pan **Hola! :D Sí, es una revista del corazón… Han hecho todo un trabajo de investigación, tienes razón! Jaja! Pero a la vez… pobres, necesitan vender revistas, ¿no? Las Peetaphiles son "horribles" tienes razón… pero desgraciadamente, todos los "fandoms" de personas son así… dan miedito puro! JAJAJAJAJA! Me alegro que te gustara el mensaje de Johanna! Para mi era super importante reflejar esa idea. No puedes depender de los demás, pero tampoco podemos creernos superiores a ellos. Has dado en el clavo con Gale, es sencillamente idiota. El lo único que ve es que Katniss se ha ido para alejarse de él, olvidarle en cierto modo, y ahora que ha visto la oportunidad se ha liado con Peeta… tiene la mente algo extraña, pero en fin… Ya veremos como acaba ese conflicto! Muchisimas gracias por tu felicitación! En realidad, deberiias auto-felicitarte, porque gracias a que dejas un review está ahí esa cifra! *_* En fin, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí! 3

_**Jenn**__**Mayers**_Muchas gracias! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el instituto me "come" por dentro! D: Gracias por entenderlo y GRACIAS por tus felicitaciones! *_* Espero que te guste el capi! 3

_**SantoHutch**_¡Muchas gracias! Gale es un ABSOLUTO idiota! Pero gente así hay en todos lados, desgraciadamente… TT Respecto a Peeta es adorable! JAJAJAJA! Que puedo decir! :3 Un besazo, mil gracias por tu review! Ojalá te guste este capi! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_¡Angie! Estás viva! JAJAJAJAJ! Tu review me ha dejado preocupada! D: Espero que esté todo bien, y cualquier cosa abreme por el chat, ¡por favor! Te echo de menos :( El baile de la victoria, Skype… todo! Me alegro que te gustara el consejo de Johanna… dios, me muero por verlo por Skype! :( Realmente tenemos que volver a hacer uno! JAJJAAJAJAJAJA! Dios, quiero verte! Enserio! ¿Las insultaste, a las acosadoras? JAJAJAJAJAJJA madge ha ido al rescate… ¡y de que manera! Y peeta también está ahí, por supuesto! Ya ves… es el momento del JGAHKUYTAFGAF amor. JAJAJAJA Gale es idiota. Pero ya sabes su destino… e.e Ay… recuerdas cuando "esto" era solo una idea en mi loca cabeza? Fuiste tu la que me motivaste a llegar hasta aquí… Yo lo veía como algo imposible… Y ahora mira, a mitad de la historia y ya llevamos 441 reviews! *_* Si algún dia llego a la próxima meta… será porque TU lo has propiciado, creeme. Muchísimas gracias por todo angie! 3 Te quiero! 3

_**Peetasunset96**_¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! *_* Ojalá te guste este capítulo también, un besazo! 3

_**Hellensmadness**_Hola! :D Puede que Gale no lo joda todo ahora mismo… pero habrá problemillas con él en el futuro! D: JAJAJAJAJA Espero que no te ponga muy nerviosa Katniss! (O no mucho más!) Quería dejar claro que es una chica fuerte con todo lo de la anciana, pero evidentemente, contra más "cabreos" tenga con otros.. peor. Pues ahora añadámosle lo del taxista! JAJAJAJA El agente y el publicista iban a aparecer en este capítulo, pero mientas lo escribía me ha parecido mejor cortarlo por donde has visto! JAJAJAJA! Espero que no me mates! D: Delly lo mismo! Este capítulo y el anterior eran capítulos más de "transición" para lo que viene a continuación… que no es poco, créeme! JAJAJAJAJA! La prensa inventará muchas cosas! Otro aviso! JAJAJJA! Buena idea lo de Cato, me lo apunto! :3 Mil gracias! En fin, gracias por tus maravillosos reviews! 3 Espero que te guste este capi!

_**Sayre**__**922**_¡Muchísimas gracias por entenderlo! Eres genial! *_* ME alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que te haya gustado este también! *_* Un besazo!

_**gatasxOnfanfic**_JAJAJAJ! Pues sí, estoy contenta! :3 Más que eso! Estoy casi eufórica! JAJAJAJAJA! Muchisimas gracias por leer, por tu review, por todo! Que tu sepas que, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo debes mandarme un PM! :3 Un besazo, vales muchísimo! 3

_**KoyukiBetts**_Jajajajajaj! Menos mal, tenia miedo de haberlo hecho demasiado exagerado o algo xDD Yo también me lo preguntaba! De hecho, así es como nació este fic! XD Pensé: um… sería interesante "analizar" como una persona famosa ve las cosas que publican de ellos en las redes sociales! Y así empezó esta historia! JAJAJAJAJJA! Así que gracias, Facebook, Tumblr etecé… P.D: Quiero mi tanto por ciento de beneficios en base a la publicidad que estoy haciendo e.e JJAJJAJA! Yo también intento defender a los actores… verás #ModoCotillaON hace tiempo un par de chicas se estaban metiendo con la ex-novia de un chico de One Direction, un grupo que a mi especialmente no me gusta mucho debo decir xD Pero me pareció tan ofensivo… No paraban de insultarla y decían que el chico la había dejado porque no valia nada, estaba gorda… Me cabreó muchísimo, y al final me metí en la conversa y la defendí. No sé porque, pero desde entonces la ex-novia me sigue en Twitter xD Por eso añadí ese detalle, es una especie de referencia auto-biográfica JAJAJAJAJAJA! En fin, a fin de cuentas… todos somos humanos y merecemos un respeto, ¿no? Me alegro también que pienses igual que Johanna… es un "discurso" que me ha auto-servido, porque debería empezar a pensar como ella JAJAJAJ! Pero bueno, creo que es como debemos pensar. Que la opinión de los demás te sirva para ser más fuerte. Y gran acierto tu comentario sobre el narcicismo… De eso ¡buf! Una de mis amigas es así, para sentirse bien debe hacer que los demás nos sintamos mal con nosotros. Es así. Por eso incluí esa parte… no quiero que nadie sea así. Es lo peor, peor incluso que se metan contigo… En fin, sobre todo me alegor mucho que me digas que te hice reír. Eso es lo máximo para mi! :3 Espero que te haya gustado la ración de Madge en estado puro! JAJAJAJAJAJ! También "hemos tenido" una priemra idea de cómo lo está llevando Peeta, pero en el próximo capi veremos más! Después de este review's time tan personal! JAJAJAJA En fin, que muchisisisismas graicas por tu review! 3 Ojalá te guste este capi!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_Hola! :3 Pues los exámenes van bien… el de hoy de catalán me ha ido FATAL JAJJAJAj pero menos ese, todos genial, asi que estoy bastante satisfecha! Ahora mismo estoy estudiando segundo de bachillerato, una especie de curso preparatorio para la universidad aquí en Barcelona. En junio haré selectividad y espero estudiar Comunicación Audiovisual el año que viene en la universidad! :3 Muchisimas gracias por lo de la revista! *_* Para lo de los tuits (tampoco sé como se escriben JAJJA yo los escribo así como suena JAJAJAJA) me basé un poco en una experiencia personal que tuve con la ex-novia de uno de los chicos de One Direction… pobre chica, la insultaban MUCHO. A mi ese grupo no me gusta demasiado, pero dios, me sentí fatal y me metí en la pelea… en fin! JAJAJAJJAA Muchas gracias también por lo del discurso de Johanna 3 Gale se hace odiar, pero tendrá su recompensa como ves! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Peeta se siente muy muy culpable, eso lo veremos más en el próximo capitulo, pero ahora me he centrado en el aspecto más romanticón, porque ya llevábamos un par de capítulos sin escenas de amor! JAJAJJAJ! Tambien sabremos sobre el padre de Peeta! Uy, a veces tengo serios problemas de imaginación! No sabes lo que me ha costado pensar la broma que le gasta Madge a Gale! XD pero muchas gracias igual! 3 Muchisimas gracias por leer, por "favoritear" JJAJAJA y por estar ahí Vale" :3 Además, perdón por la tardanza! 3

_**ValeQ96**_Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejar review! 3 Gracias por tus palabras, son la mejor recompensa que puedo tener! :3 Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, soy horrible y lo sé xD Pero el colegio me tiene… AGOBIADISIMA. JAJAJAJ! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, por revisar, por todo! 3 Y no te preocupes por la longitud del review, a mi me encanta de todas formas! 3

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_OH MY GOD JAJAJAJAJAJ! Realmente las partes que vienen ahora con los fans y tal era algo que queria hacer desde el principio, analizar que significa eso para los famosos o las personas relacionadas con ellos! No, no, Katniss no tuvo ningún trastorno alimenticio! Pero tiene la autoestima muy baja, y en esas circunstancias cualquier comentario te afecta de sobremanera. Igualmente, ahí estan Johanna y Madge para hacerla reir y hacernos ver, a todas, que no debemos dejarnos caer ante nada. (Que filosófico, ¿no? Jajajajajaja) Annie, se que siempre digo "en el próximo, en el próximo" pero me extiendo! JAJAJAJAJA! Perdón! Ahora no prometo, pero ESPERO que salga en el próximo capitulo! Un besazo!

_**Entdeckerin**_Hola de nuevo Flo! :3 Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tus tuits y por ser tu en general! :3 Mi hermana sigue viva… MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te sorprendiera! Preferí centrarme en la prensa (y bueno, en este capi también xDD) pero en el próximo ya veremos más como afectarán todas esas palabras a Katniss, Peeta y sus relativas vidas. Jajajajaj! Perdón por no incluir (aún) lo del padre de peeta y annie, pero he preferido cortarlo en ese punto para darle… nosé, un aire más romántico jajajaaj! Un besazo!

_**charlotte8800**_¡Muchisimas gracias por pasarte y dejar un review! Aw, gracias, gracias gracias! Espero que te guste el capitulo, :3 Un besazo!

_**Marydc26**_¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar TT Colegio, todo… puf! En fin! :3 Espero que no me odies por subirlo tarde! D: Igualmente, espero que te guste este capi! Gracias por lo del discurso de Johanna, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo de pequeña también me sentía muy mal respecto a las críticas de los demás, y por eso las palabras de Johanna son algo así como una "auto-guía" para no dejarte caer… En fin! Jajajaja! Muchisimas gracias por lo del artículo de revista! Significa muchísimo para mi! De nuevo, perdón por tardar tanto en subir! TT un beso!

_**A.M. Darling**_Hola! Tranquila, yo también vivo entre libros! Jajajajaja! Me alegro que te hayan gustado todos los capis que han pasado hasta ahora! Poco a poco se va descubriendo que esa chica es Katniss! De momento hemos visto PARTE de la actuación de Peeta respecto a eso, pero próximamente veremos más! Me alegro mucho que te gustaran los tuits de los fans! Respecto a Finnick y Annie es algo que sabremos próximamente! He centrado estos últimos capítulos en Peeta y Kat, pero ahora volveremos con ellos y sabremos por qué Annie esta así de distante con todos. Muchos besos!

_**catniphutcherson95**_JJAJAJAJAJ! Evidentemente, tú eres la chica de la máscara 8) Que Katniss ni que Katniss! JAJAJAJA! Dios, me ha encantado tu review! Es tan loco, tan surrealista… ¡Genial! Jajajajja! Me alegro que te gustara! Perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar TT Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí! Un besazo enorme!

_**Alas De Fuego**_Exacto! De momento no se sabe que es ella, asi que podrá guardar un poquito su privacidad… pero quien sabe cuanto durará la calma… #RisaMaligna JAJJAJA! Gale está fatal, pero de momento ha tenido su merecido. ¿Qué consecuencias podrá tener eso? Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan! JAJAJAJ! Annie y los de la cafetería aparecerán y sabremos porque Annie está cabreada y si se ha dado cuenta o no! Lo de la puerta ya lo has visto, era Madge! :3 La canción de Katniss también será prontito! :3 Gracias a ti por revieewear y por estar ahí en cada capítulo! Que me digas eso es la mejor recompensa para mi! Un besazo!

_**kamynari**_JAJAJAJAJAJ! Tal vez Katniss se apunta a tus planes y va al gimnasio a soltar tensiones! JAJAJAJA! Me alegro que te guste la reacción de Katniss respecto a las acusaciones de Tumblr, la prensa etc! La pregunta es: ¿Podrá seguir siempre así de fuerte? Chan chan chan! JAJAJJA! Gale es HORRIBLE, PERO! Ya ha tenido su castigo… ñeñeñeñ! JAJAJA! Johanna y otras reacciones de momento las he dejado a parte para centrarme en Peeta, pero aparecerán! Un besazo! :3

_**Andy Pandis**_Hola! :3 Me alegro que te guste ver una nueva actualización! Significa MUCHO! Para mí! :3 A Katniss la descubrirán pronto… dos o tres capítulos calculo! Muchas gracias por lo de filosofía! :3 Estoy estudiando segundo de bachillerato, un curso preparatorio para entrar en la universidad el año que viene! Cuando llegue el momento quiero estudiar Comunicación Audiovisual! :3 Por cierto, no te preocupes por pasarte de caracteres! :3 Un besazo!

_**Riley92**_¡Gracias a ti por leer y por dejar un review! Un beso enorme! 3

_**CarlaMellark**_CARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *_* JAJAJAJAJ! Te imaginas un libro?! Puf… Bueno, mejor parar de soñar JAJAJAJAJAJ! Dios, lo de Sao Paulo no sé, me vino JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ! No me preguntes por qué, pero muchos fans ahora son de Brasil! XDDDD SE MULTIPLICAN! eu te amo! (Sigo sin saber si está bien escrito! D:) PD: Cuidame a Peeta… POR FAVOR.

_**MarEverdeen**_¡Muchisimas gracias! La continuaré hasta el final, por eso no te preocupes! De hecho, ya tengo el último capítulo a medio escribir, y aun faltan como 10 para llegar o así! JAJAJJAJ! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero el colegio me tiene… Agobiada no, lo siguiente JAJAJAJ! De cualquier modo, espero que te guste! Un besazo!

_**yukikandavobifield**_No! No quiero que desees matarme! D: Gale es un estúpido, pero ahora está teniendo su merecido… Aunque puede que eso tenga consecuencias después, ¡quién sabe! Lo de Delly está ahí y veremos qué pasa más adelante, pero quería ponerla a ella de ejemplo de cómo las revistas/medios de comunicación inventan cosas sin sentido! Me alegro que te gustara el monólogo de Johanna! :3 Es lo mejor que me puedes decir! Espero que, bueno, te guste el nuevo capitulo! Un beso enorme!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_Hola! No te preocupes, muchas veces yo también envio reviews sin darme cuenta! JAajajaja! Muchciisisisismas gracias por tus palabras sobre el discurso de Johanna… son preciosas y me animan a continuar. Gracias! Como tu has dicho, Katnis HA EMPEZADO a ver los problemas! Esto no hará más que crecer progresivamente! :3 Exactamente, me inspiré para crear los tuits de las chicas en los que hay por mi TL también! Las personas no merecen tanto odio! Peeta apareció poco en el otro capitulo TT Pero en este ya vuelve a sacar la cabeza! JAJAJAJA! Y para acabar, espero que te haya gustado la "pequeña" venganza de Madge! Un beso enorme! 3

_**LunaTHG**_Hola de nuevo! Me alegro que te gustara la parte de las redes sociales! Siento mucho que te sintieras mal! D: Espero que con este capitulo te hayas sentido mejor, aunque más o menos trata de lo mismo! Por otro lado, ¡gracias! Gracias por decirme todas esas palabras, me encantan! Para mi no hay anda mejor! Con lo de las noticias, todo! Yo también leo esas tonterías que ponen y gracias a eso me "inspiré" para escribir el capi anterior! Realmente no, la señora Jenkins no será la mejor amiga de Katniss! JJajajaja! Siento mucho que no te rieras tanto, pero espero que al menos la parte de Gale en este capi te haya hecho sonreír! Y no te preocupes! ¡Ni loca abandonaré esta historia!

_**Luna Fabregas**_¡Muchas gracias! A mi me hace ilusión que me envíes reviews y tuits, así que gracias! :3 Realmente Katniss sufrirá mucha presión, pero el cambio será progresivo, pues de momento nadie sabe que es ella. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! D: En fin, ojalá te guste este capitulo! :3 Un beso enorme!

_**Kyxar**_NO POT PAS ÉSSER. OSIGUI, CALLA'T _"forma novelica de puta mare, si no que tambe lo partas amb els articulos de prensa rosa"_NO ES PAS CERT. OSIGUI T'ODIO I T'ESTIMO. IDIOTA. HEM DE QUEDAR. CAPITO? T'estimo putita. P.D: Ja tardes en seguir reviewweando i en loffearme JAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJA PD2: JO TAMBE TE LOVEO MUCHO

_**HungerMuser**_De momento no saben quien es! Pero esta parte está narrada en pasado… chan chan chan! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Gale gale gale! 8) De momento Madge ya le ha dado un buen escarmiento, pero quien sabe! JAJJAJAA! Siento muchisisisisimo tardar tanto en actualizar TT Pero ando agobiada no, lo siguiente JAJAJAJA! Un besazo!

_**meripermeable**_Pero, pero, ¡pero! Ai meri e.e JAJJAAJAJ! Te iré contestando por párrafos! :3

1. Las chicas de Twitter son realmente idiotas, pero desgraciadamente estan basadas en hechos reales! xD Me tuve que meter en una pelea de Directioners vs. Ex-novia de uno de ellos (que no es ni famosa ni nada) porque la estaban insultando de puta y fea pa'rriba. ¿Tú crees? Ese grupo no me gusta especialmente, pero joder… cuando lo vi me dio una rabia de la leche y la defendí. En fin! JAJAJAJAJAJ!

2. Tienes toda la razón, Katniss solo es una chica que se ha enamorado, pero a la vez al principio de la historia ella lo analizó con Madge (el capitulo 4 o así creo que era) y decidió que seguía adelante… así que ahora tendrá que acarrear con las consecuencias! [Diana's teoria's filosofia's]

3. Respecto al fallo de Katniss, tenía planeado que eso comportara algo en la trama posterior, pero no tenía planeado exactamente eso… pero uhm! Lo tendré en cuenta! JAJAJAJA Yo también pensé en que las chicas asociarían lo de que Peeta sigue a Katniss, pero a la vez pensé que los famosos siguen como a 1000 personas, o incluso los que no siguen a tantos, como Josh, siguen a personas que ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son. Igualmente, eso acabará saliendo, #Diana'sMentePerversa

4. ¡Yo también soy fan de Johanna! Aunque suene paradójico, ya me entiendes JAJAJAJA Si te digo la verdad ese monólogo es como una especie de auto-guia que estoy siguiendo desde hace un tiempo. Es curioso cómo escribir te puede cambiar por dentro de tal manera que toda tu visión del mundo varia… Gracias a LA estoy aprendiendo a ser más fuerte, y estoy muy feliz al respecto!

5. Creo que, en general, todas las chicas que critican de esta manera viven amargadas de una manera u otra. No necesariamente deben ser feas o guapas… simplemente no se sienten agusto con ellas (lo que hablaba también Johanna) y sienten la necesidad de criticar a otras que si que tienen opciones que ellas no tienen. Lo curioso es que, con todo, esas chicas sí que tendrían oportunidades si salieran a la calle. Pero como no lo hacen y se pasan el dia en Tumblr… A mi me deprime ver como cuelgan GIFS del palo "EXPECTACIONES PARA VIERNES POR LA NOCHE" y sale gente bailando y tal, y luego ponen "MI REALIDAD" y es como una chica delante del ordenador. No tio, no! Sal un poco! En fin! JAJJJAA

5. De la vieja mejor no, ni hablemos. De nuevo está basado en una experiencia real, porque madre mía, tengo unos vecinos que son iguales… No me insultan, pero me vigilan! Es siniestro…

6. En cuanto a las revistas quería dejar muy muy claro todas las gilipolleces que escriben. Si te fijas todo son especulaciones que se montan, puras teorías, pero a la vez lo sueltan como si nada. ¿Consecuencia? Que todo el mundo cree que es verdad. Es algo horrible. De Delly y Peeta en un principio pensé hacer bronca, pero después pensé que era todo tan absurdo que Katniss no podía creérselo. Si sabe que ha ido a los VOW con ella y que el viaje en avión que hizo fue para ir con ella a Lowville... ¿cómo pensar que la engaña? Los mensajes sí que podría ser causa de lío… pero decidí darle a Katniss ese punto de madurez que no ha tenido en otros momentos. JAJAJAJAJAJ!

7. Respecto a Peeta, agentes y publicistas… #ComingSoon

8. Buen punto, lo de sacar todo a la luz antes que los demás… Yo creo que, viéndolo en perspectiva, también lo haría… pero al ponerme en su piel y pensar en caliente, creí que en ese momento lo único que quieres hacer es esconder la cabeza… JAJAJAJ!

9. Cato reaparecerá, Madge ya lo ha hecho (y de forma… CHAN CHAN! JAJAJA) y Annie/Finnick lo harán también! :3 Aquí tenemos tela pa' tol mundo! JAJAJAJA

Un besazo enorme Meri, es decir, la que deja los mejores reviews del mundo! (y con orgullo!)

_**torposoplo12**_MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! *_* Te quiero :3 Te quiero por ti, por tu carta, por tus reviews, por que te quiero abrazar (alguún dia)… TE QUIERO! :3 Me ha matado tu descripción de los TT JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! Tu review se parece, sospechosamente, a tus apuntes… e.e JAJAJAJAJJA! DELLY RETURNS (PARTE DOS JAAJJAJAA) Gale se ha enterado porque la ha reconocido y es un idiota. Punto. Giliposhas. JAJAJAJA Te quiero!


	16. El cambio

**Hola a todos otra vez! Perdón por el retraso, cosa ya habitual por lo que parece! Lo siento! Nos leemos abajo! :)  
**

**Recomendación musical: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16. EL CAMBIO**

Después de que le dijera esas dos palabras, Peeta me abrazó con fuerza y no me soltó en mucho, mucho rato. Con una mano me acariciaba el pelo, mientras que con la otra me mantenía sujeta a él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero nunca me he sentido como en ese momento. Después se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos antes de decir:

-Te amo. Mucho. Más de lo que jamás pensé iba a amar a una persona.

-¿Más que a Delly?-pregunté, feliz.

-Trescientos cuarenta y tres universos más que a ella.

Entonces, levemente y muy despacio se acercó a mí y me besó con suavidad; mil mariposas volaron a mí alrededor, me sentía como si flotara, porque ese beso fue algo que nunca antes habíamos compartido. Fue especial. Fue la promesa de que habíamos creado algo bonito y precioso, algo nuestro y de nadie más.

Envuelta en esa magia que me rodeaba, de repente me encontré en su habitación. No tiene sentido decir que yo no lo estaba buscando, porque no sería verdad. Me moría de ganas de sentir más, de sentir más a su lado.

Así que cuando nos tumbamos en la cama fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó cuando separó sus labios de los míos.

-Sí. Pero, no del todo, solo…

-Lo sé. Tranquila. Para mi es suficiente-dijo antes de volver a besarme con pasión.

Mis manos descendieron por su camisa y la desabotonaron, medio temblando. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Después, él hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero lo hizo con cuidado, con ternura, pero con algo de fiereza a la vez. Claro, él ya tenía experiencia. Su tacto buscó mi piel y se me erizó el vello. Se sentía bien. Correcto. A gusto. No como con Magnus. Decidió, sin consultármelo, que primero me tocaba a mí. Se lo agradecí. No fue rudo, no fue salvaje; empezó a repartir caricias por mi cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta el estómago, y después bajó hasta las piernas. Con cuidado, siempre con mucho cuidado, desabotonó el primer botón y esperó a mi reacción. Asentí. Quería que continuara, lo necesitaba. Siguió acariciándome con cuidado, provocándome una extraña sensación debajo del vientre. En todo ese tiempo, ni una sola vez me puse nerviosa. No pensé en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, ni en qué momento exacto se decidiría a dar _el paso. _Simplemente me gustaba esa sensación, y quería que continuara. Y entonces, lo hizo.

Y juro que nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan viva. No era mi primera vez en ese aspecto, pero sí fue la primera que lo viví intensamente. Al final, decidí que era hora de parar. Necesitaba devolverle a Peeta todo lo que me estaba dando, no por obligación ni por necesidad, sino porque realmente quería hacerlo.

Las manos me temblaron de nuevo al desabrocharle los botones del pantalón, pero ver su cara me motivó. No, no lo estoy diciendo bien. Me gustó, y entonces comprendí lo que me había dicho Madge. Saber que era yo… que yo, simplemente haciendo un acto tan sutil como desabrochar un botón podía causarle eso, me gustó casi más que sentirle como había hecho segundos antes, y esa sensación se intensificó cuando pude notar _físicamente _que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Puede ser que no fuera mi primera experiencia ni tampoco la de él, pero nuestras caras reflejaban la más pura felicidad cuando, una hora después, ambos estábamos en la cocina charlando tranquilamente, sabiendo que acabábamos de compartir uno de los momentos más íntimos que puede compartir una pareja. Amor puro y verdadero.

**X. **

Suena el teléfono y durante un segundo me cuesta ubicarme.

Estoy en casa. En mi habitación. Es domingo por la noche. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. No estoy en casa de Peeta. Por ahora. Me he quedado dormida mientras pensaba en este fin de semana de locos, en las 48 horas que me han cambiado la vida.

Antes podía ir tranquilamente por la calle, o, incluso, no tenía ningún problema en salir con Peeta por ahí. Tenía miedo de que nos vieran juntos, es cierto, pero a la vez lo veía como algo tan absolutamente improbable que lo hacía sin pensar. Sin embargo, ahora soy consciente de lo que conlleva estar a su lado, de todo lo que tendré que pasar si se descubre que esa chica soy yo, así que he pasado los últimos dos días más estresada de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

Además, el viernes, justo antes de los VOW Awards, Madge me dijo que, oficialmente, ya era miembro de la plantilla de la peluquería. Se había acabado el periodo de prueba y tenía un contrato fijo. Nos quedamos en la ciudad, mañana por la tarde tengo que presentar mi pre-matrícula en la Universidad de Los Ángeles y empezaremos aquí una nueva vida. Pero el mensaje de Gale ha cambiado todos mis planes. Sabe que soy yo. Puede jugar conmigo.

Vuelvo a notar el, por desgracia, ya clásico malestar en el estómago al pensar en él. ¿Cómo puede alguien que he querido tanto tratarme así? Supongo que las personas cambian, tal vez algo ha pasado en Lowville. Pero, en fin, ¿desde cuándo puedo entender yo las complicadas mentes humanas? Desde luego ese nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

El teléfono timbra una vez más y recuerdo que ese es el maldito aparato que me ha despertado. Salto de la cama. Corro hacia el comedor. Descuelgo y contesto, pero solo escucho un infinito pitido.

_Bueno, si es importante, volverán a llamar. _

Miro el reloj. Las 6 de la tarde. Bien, aún tengo tiempo de hacer algo, pero la cuestión es… ¿qué puedo hacer? Madge ha salido con sus amigos del trabajo a celebrar su contrato. Peeta tiene una sesión de entrevistas programadas por su agente que prometen ser muy interesantes.

Mi mejor amiga me dijo que, si quería, podía salir con ellas, pero esa era una reunión íntima, personal. No me parecía bien incluirme en el grupo. Por otro lado, no quiero perder mi juventud. No quiero ser una de esas chicas que viven por y exclusivamente para su novio. No quiero llegar a los 50 años y pensar que desperdicié los mejores momentos de mi vida, así que me lavo la cara, los dientes (como no, tenía que mancharme la mejilla con la pasta) y salgo de casa. Comparo como me siento ahora con cómo me sentí la primera vez que pisé las calles de Los Ángeles. Ahora esta es mi casa.

Me dirijo a la tienda de refrescos como si llevara un GPS incorporado. Nunca he entendido porque, pero consigo orientarme y situarme con facilidad, cosa que ha facilitado mi adaptación a la ciudad. Cuando pido mi batido preferido, de plátano, me siento extraña, nerviosa. ¿Cuántas veces más podré hacer esto? ¿Cuántas veces podré comportarme como una persona normal? Si, por cualquier motivo, no hubiera llevado la máscara puesta en el momento del beso con Peeta, ahora no podría estar aquí de pie. Estaría rodeada de paparazzis, y seguramente el chico del mostrador no me trataría así, como si solo fuera una clienta más. Tal vez me miraría de manera extraña, como la mayor parte de las personas miran a los famosos. Como si fueran superiores. Tal vez me dirigiría alguna mirada despectiva, odiándome silenciosamente por motivos que solo él sabría. O, quién sabe, me sonreiría y diría que está encantado conmigo. De todos modos, algo cambiaria.

Al sentarme en la mesa, sola, cierro los ojos e inspiro el aire. Quiero disfrutar de esta independencia para siempre. Pero hay barreras, y la primera de ellas es Gale, sin duda. Y ahora, rodeada de personas que viven sus vidas con normalidad, ajenas a que la persona que han visto a todas horas, o al menos durante un momento, está sentada a su lado, es cuando sé lo que tengo que hacer. Saco el móvil del bolso y escribo un mensaje.

_**Gale, soy yo. Por favor, no hagas nada. Entre tú y yo nunca ha habido nada, así que nunca te he "cambiado" por nadie. Me besaste y después me dijiste que no valía nada. Y sí, Peeta Mellark es mi novio. No, no busco fama o atención al estar con él. Lo conocí, nos caímos bien y… bueno, me he enamorado de él… Me gustaría poder explicártelo, Gale, sería fantástico que pudiéramos volver a hablar como lo hacíamos antes, antes de todo esto… Pero supongo que no podrá ser así. Solo te pido que, por favor, no digas nada. **_

Recibo la respuesta prácticamente al instante.

_**No tengas, además, las narices de decirme que te gustaría volver como estábamos antes, Katniss. Vale, puede que me sobrepasara en la fiesta, pero tú pasaste de mí después, y además, te fuiste del pueblo sin que lo pudiéramos hablar. Creía que éramos amigos, pero se ve que no… **_

Miro la pantalla como una estúpida durante un largo rato, e incluso tengo que releer el mensaje varias veces para entenderlo, y cuando lo hago, la realidad me golpea con fuerza.

Tiene razón.

Gale y yo estábamos bailando en la fiesta y nos lo pasábamos genial. Recuerdo perfectamente como Madge saltaba como una loca al lado de una de sus compañeras de clase y yo reía. La música me envolvía y era feliz, gritando, cantando y moviendo los pies mientras Gale hacía el idiota a mi lado. Me mareé. Él se ofreció a acompañarme fuera de la pista de baile para que me diera un poco de fresco. Mi espalda estaba a pocos centímetros de la pared. Se acercó lentamente. Sus labios encontraron los míos y sentí como una especie de arcada me subía por el estómago. Él era mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Lo intenté apartar. Sus manos apresaron las mías. Descargó toda su fuerza en mí y me empotró contra la pared con rudeza. Moví las muñecas para intentar soltarme pero continuó apretándolas con fuerza. Una luz blanca le devolvió a la realidad. Supongo que sería una de las típicas luces de la discoteca. Nunca lo sabré, porque en ese momento solo me pude concentrar en su expresión de suficiencia. Como si hubiera hecho algo bien.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?

La sonrisa se le borró de repente.

-Bueno, creía que…

-Pues creías mal.-lo interrumpí-. Eres mi amigo. Nada más.

-Venga ya, Katniss.-repuso-. Vale, es raro, llevamos siendo mejores amigos desde hace más tiempo del que recuerdo, pero es algo que, en fin, todo el mundo sabría qué pasaría…

No sé si fue su actitud chulesca, la insinuación de que todo el mundo pensaba que acabaríamos juntos (y odio que la gente hable de mí) o la sensación de que Gale había llegado demasiado lejos con su beso lo que me impulsó a decir:

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme. Jamás.

Pero lo dije.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambié con él antes de decirle que me iba de Lowville. Y ahora, casi dos meses después, es el primer momento en el que decido ponerme en su piel. Gale debió ver algo, algún indicio de que yo estaba enamorada de él. Supongo. O eso, o decidió intentarlo porque creía que tenía alguna posibilidad, pero, en vez de encontrarse con la reacción que siempre veía en las chicas, (ojos entornados, sonrisita nerviosa y manos que buscan más contacto) se encontró con que su mejor amiga lo rechazó. Y de una forma no muy bonita, además. En ese instante me sentí acosada, obligada a soportar unas manos que no quería que tocaran mi piel de esa manera, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, quizá, podría habérselo hecho entender de otra manera. "A mi no me gustas de esa manera" "Para mí eres un amigo" "No, nunca me has gustado" o cualquiera de las típicas tonterías que las películas nos han hecho decir en una situación comprometida. Y en vez de eso, le dije que nunca más me tocara. No fue muy sofisticado por mi parte.

Después tampoco contesté a sus llamadas ni me molesté en hablar con él, incluso teniendo en cuenta que estábamos a una ventana de distancia.

Por primera vez, entiendo porque me contestó tan mal por teléfono, o porque me insultó cuando volví a Lowville. Era un ataque defensivo. No lo defiendo, por muy cabreado que estés con una persona no tienes ningún derecho a faltarle al respeto como Gale lo hizo conmigo, pero ahora empiezo a entender el motivo de su cambio de actitud.

_**Siento mucho como han ido las cosas. De verdad. **_

Su respuesta es prácticamente instantánea.

_**Tarde.**_

**X.**

Vuelvo a casa sin ser demasiado consciente de por dónde voy, pero cuando llego a casa consigo, sin ser demasiado consciente de cómo lo he hecho, evadirme de todo. Cojo un buen libro, y leo hasta acabar llorando de pura risa. Es un método infalible. Además, cuando he conseguido relajarme, Madge llega a casa y me da un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-sonrío-. Mejor.

-Sigo diciendo que podrías haber venido con nosotros…

-No, tranquila. Necesitaba estar un ratito a solas.

-De acuerdo… Pero ya sabes que, en cualquier momento, podemos ir a dar una vuelta, a la cafetería… Te irá bien despejarte un poco, ya sabes. –Menea la cabeza de un lado para otro, como si dudara de algo. Entonces, se le abren mucho los ojos y dice: Por cierto, me ha llamado Cato. Ha dicho que Peeta ha intentado hablar contigo pero que no coges el teléfono, que le llames cuando puedas.

Claro. Antes han llamado a casa.

-Le he dicho que no soy una paloma mensajera, pero le he hecho el favor.

-¡Madge, por favor!-exclamo-. ¡Cómo sigas insinuando tu vida sexual de esta manera te juro que me tiro por el balcón!

-¡Si claro! Entonces aterrizarías en el patio de la señora Jenkins, y seguro que estaría encantadísima de ver cómo has destrozado sus orquídeas. "Oh, disculpe, me acabo de tirar por aquí porque no quiero oír como mi mejor amiga me explica sus intimidades…"

Llamo a Peeta unos minutos más tarde. Madge y yo nos sentamos en mi cama y pongo el altavoz. Quiero hablar con Peeta y mi mejor amiga a la vez, quiero volver a la rutina de antes de que la maldita foto apareciera.

-¿_Si_?-contesta una adormilada voz al otro lado.

-¡DESPIERTA, MALDITO HURÓN DORMILÓN!-grita Madge a todo pulmón.

Me tengo que tapar la boca para amortizar el sonido extraño que salía de mi garganta. Esta mujer nunca, nunca cambiará.

_-Buenos días a ti también, mi querida flor._

-Si de verdad llamas a Katniss mi querida flor, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-No, claro que-

-A no ser que la llames cosas más intensas. En ese caso te doy mi permiso.

-¡MADGE!

Peeta ríe. Madge ríe. Yo me pongo roja como un tomate. Todo es tal y como debería ser.

-Bueno, flor de mi corazón-empieza a decir Madge-. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu llamada? Que sepas que he tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que tu enamorada llamara…

-¿_Ah, sí_?-pregunta, risueño.

-Sí… Cato me ha usado como mensajera. ¿Te puedes creer? Pero, en fin, debo reconocer que me ha gustado. Creo que de ahora en adelante me vestiré de amarillo y me patearé las calles de Los Ángeles repartiendo cartas. ¿Qué te parece?

-_Pues que Cato estará muy contento de alejarse un rato de ti_-contesta riendo. Ella suelta un grito ahogado y sonríe con la boca abierta.

-Te la devolveré, Mellark.

_-No lo dudo, Undersee. _

-Haya paz, haya amor, y, por favor, que haya más momentos como estos-digo, riéndome de la cara de Madge.

-Yo me voy…-susurra ella-. Mi tarea como hada madrina ha concluido.

_-¡Eh! ¡Que se ha extraviado mi carta!_

-¡CALLATE, MELLARK!-grita antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedo algo preocupada. Tal vez la broma de Peeta la ha molestado enserio.

-Un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Pego la oreja a la pared de mi habitación. Por suerte los muros son muy finos. Oigo como cierra la puerta de su habitación y, un momento más tarde, se pone a reír como loca. Creo que ya está planeando la venganza. Madge tendrá muchos defectos: cursilería y algo de narcicismo, por poner unos ejemplos, pero tiene una gran virtud: sabe como aceptar una broma. Si a mí me hubiesen dicho eso, probablemente me habría dolido.

-Ya vuelvo a estar aquí.

-¿Dónde habías ido?

-A comprobar si Madge tenía el corazón roto por tu culpa.

-¡¿_Qué_?!-exclama preocupado-. ¿_Me he pasado?_

-¡Qué va! Pero bueno, vigila tu espalda cuando salgas de casa. Una vez le hice una broma similar, y un mes después me tiró un cubo de chocolate por la cabeza. Es muy vengativa.

_-Espera… ¿un cubo? ¿Entero?_

-Imagínate una olla típica para cocinar sopa. Pues algo más grande que eso. Entero. Y en medio de la calle. Tardé tres días enteros en quitarme el olor a chocolate de la piel…

_-A mi me encanta el chocolate… _

-¡Peeta!

-¡Culpa tuya por distraerme con esas ideas!

_-Sí, lo que tú digas. Bueno, ¿por qué me has llamado antes?_

-Tengo una batería de entrevistas, ya te imaginarás por qué, y tenía que preguntarte un asunto importante sobre… en fin, sobre nosotros. Sé que no te gusta por teléfono, pero como mañana por la mañana trabajas pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

-Dime.

-_Bueno_…-su voz tiembla un poco-. _En pocas palabras, no les ha gustado enterarse por la prensa en vez de por mí. En parte tienen razón, ellos son mi contacto con el trabajo y sin ellos no lograría hacer películas ni nada._

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver tu vida privada con tu trabajo?

_-¿Has visto las revistas últimamente, Katniss? A primera vista, ¿no habrás visto tu cara en alguna de ellas_?-ironiza.

-Sí, algo me ha parecido ver-contesto algo cabreada.

-_Bien. Entonces ya ves porque es tan importante. Gran parte de la promoción de la película soy yo, y que en medio de toda la publicidad salgan esas fotos… No, definitivamente no les ha gustado._

-¿Y…?

-_No te preocupes. No me han prohibido tener novia ni nada de eso_-asegura-. _Pero dicen que este asunto tiene dos soluciones posibles. La primera, que asegure que esa foto es mentira, que no tengo novia o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Y la segunda, que le digamos al mundo quien eres. _

-Me...- Se me rompe la voz-. ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que desaparecer? Es decir, o les digo a todos quien soy, ¿o no existo?

_-Sí, yo…_

Noto que se me tensan los músculos y que me empiezo a cabrear.

-¿Y por qué no continuar como hasta ahora?

-_No es tan simple…_-dice-._Si hacemos como si nada, todo el mundo empezará a pensar que soy un mujeriego, y dada mi actual reputación de niño bueno de Hollywood no les interesa vender esa imagen de mi._

-Así que para mantener tu adorada reputación, ¡¿tengo que dejar que todo el mundo me conozca o soportar como niegas mi existencia?!

_-Katniss… _

-¡No, Katniss nada!-exclamo-. ¿Ves? Estas son las típicas cosas que quería evitar. ¿Qué mierda importa lo que todo el mundo piense sobre ti o tu reputación?

_-¡Este es mi trabajo, Katniss!-_grita al otro lado de la línea_-. ¡Me dijiste que sabías donde te metías cuando empezamos todo esto! Me guste o no, no soy una persona normal. Pensaba que lo habías entendido_

-Lo que tú digas. Hablamos más tarde, Peeta.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin pensar. Voy a la cocina, agarro el bote de chocolate caliente y conecto el microondas. Mientras veo la taza girar en el aparato, me intento concentrar.

Estoy cabreada con Peeta, con sus agentes, y, aunque no tiene sentido, estoy cabreada también con mi madre por dejarme venir aquí y con Madge por traerme. ¡Qué poco le costaba dejarme en casa!

Sé que estoy pensando tonterías y que ahora mismo estoy en una batalla contra el mundo por una situación algo absurda, pero no puedo evitarlo, y lo peor de todo es que es que sé que, después de todo, Peeta tiene razón. Johanna me lo avisó. Yo misma me lo avisé. Peeta es normal, pero su alrededor no lo es. Sabía dónde me metía, pero, aún así, odio tener que elegir una cosa o la otra.

No puedo imaginarme tener que escuchar como Peeta va por los platós de televisión asegurando que no tiene novia, porque eso es como decir que yo no existo, pero a la vez tampoco puedo soportar la idea de que todo el mundo sepa quién soy.

Veo claramente en mi mente a esa chica, novia de un cantante famoso, que tenía más de un millón de seguidores en Twitter solo por ser "la novia de…". Además, tenía que soportar miles de insultos diarios. "No eres lo suficientemente guapa" "Estoy segura que tarde o temprano romperéis" Y, al final, ellas ganaron. Rompieron. La chica no pudo soportar la presión y se vino abajo.

No quiero acabar así. No quiero romper con Peeta. La sola idea me pone de los nervios. Alejarme de él, tener que verle cada día por televisión y ser consciente de que lo he perdido. No, sencillamente no quiero.

_¡Clink!_

Saco la taza de chocolate bien caliente del microondas y me voy al sofá. Menos mal que Madge no ha salido de su habitación. Se lo agradezco, porque necesito pensar durante un segundo a solas.

Al cabo de unos segundos creo que ya he llegado a una conclusión, pero el maldito chocolate me ha dejado tan adormilada que me voy directa a la cama, pero antes miro si he recibido algún mensaje nuevo. Y lo he recibido. Un mensaje de Peeta.

_**Mañana tendremos que hablar. (22.03)**_

**X.**

Con la nueva determinación en mi cabeza, salgo de casa dispuesta a arreglar algunos asuntos de mi vida. Miro alrededor al cruzar la calle. Tranquilidad. Inspiro el aire, contaminado, de la ciudad y me sabe a paraíso. Libertad.

Cuando entro en la cafetería me encuentro con Annie cara a cara, que salía del vestuario. Somos las primeras, como siempre, pero de nuevo se empeña en mirarme con odio y pasa por mi lado sin decir palabra.

-¿Un día más?-pregunto, irónica, cuando ya está detrás de mí.

-¿Perdona?-se gira para encararme, pero noto la duda en su voz. Annie es una chica pacífica, no le gustan las peleas.

-No, preguntaba si pretendes ignorarme y comportante como una estúpida durante un día más.

Veo como se encoge un poco y me doy cuenta de que tal vez me he pasado un poco, pero llevo mucho tiempo aguantando el vacío que ella y los compañeros me están haciendo, y eso, sumado a toda la situación que he vivido a lo largo del fin de semana, me ha puesto un humor de perros.

-¿Ahora no contestas?-insisto-. ¿Llevas como dos semanas tratándome de pena y haciendo que todo el mundo me margine y ahora ni siquiera te dignas a darme una explicación?

-Pensaba que tenías muy claro el porqué de mi actitud.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, no. Yo solo vi como pasabas de ser una fantástica amiga a ignorarme completamente. Y con Finnick igual.

-¿Hablamos de amistad?-Lo noto. He tocado su punto débil-. ¿Tú, precisamente tú? Confié en ti, te acogí en la cafetería y te ayudé a integrarte con los compañeros. Viniste a mi casa y te ofrecí todo, ¡todo! Y después, en mi cita con Finnick, me entero que te has liado con él. ¿Eres capaz tu de darme una explicación?

Me quedo sin palabras. Sospechaba que, tal vez, tenía algo que ver con Finnick, pero no tenía ni idea de que había llegado a estos extremos. ¿Yo, liada con Finnick? ¿En qué mundo vive esta chica?

-Sí, no me mires así-dice-. Eres una cualquiera, así de claro. Por cierto, ¿Y lo de Peeta Mellark? Has ido a cazarle a él y a su dinero, ¿verdad? ¿Lo sabe él? ¿Lo sabe la prensa? Estarás encantada con toda la publicidad que te están dando… Él pillado de ti y tú liándote con Finnick…

Ando hacia ella y le doy una bofetada. Sin pensar. Simplemente me sale solo. Se queda boquiabierta y aparece un vestigio de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nunca-empiezo a decir con rabia-. Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme cualquiera, ¿lo has entendido? Y jamás vuelvas a cuestionar mi relación con Peeta, porque es algo que, si sigues así, nunca llegarás a entender. ¡No me he liado con Finnick, Annie, ¡nunca lo he hecho!

-Pero…

-¿Te has molestado en enterarte de la historia? ¿Te has molestado en preguntarme algo antes de hacernos pasar a Finnick y a mis dos semanas horribles en el trabajo?

-¡NO HIZO FALTA!-grita-. ¡LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Finnick fue al lavabo y le sonó el móvil. Era la peor música de la historia y intenté pararlo, pero entonces tu mensaje salió en la pantalla. "_¿Ves como todo ha ido bien? Annie no se ha enterado de nada. ¡Y no me des las gracias, pero me debes una buena! Besos, Katniss." _

Annie empieza a llorar.

-¡Te dije todo lo que significaba para mí, Katniss! ¡Y me dijiste que me estabas ayudando!

-Annie-digo con el tono más calmado que puedo reunir-. Yo no he hecho nada con Finnick.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y el mensaje…?

-Le envié ese mensaje a Finnick para darle ánimos. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo colado que está por ti? Tuve que convencerle para que te pidiera una cita, porque estaba aterrorizado.

-¿Y por qué le dices que no me he enterado de nada?

-Si te enteras que, en realidad, todo lo de la cita se ha montado porque le di una charla a Finnick, pierde bastante romanticismo-explico, como si fuera una obviedad-. Mejor pensar que es la típica película romántica en que chico enamorado lucha contra todo tipo de obstáculos para conseguir a la mujer que ama.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, y no me mates por decirlo, creo que la has cagado. Finnick lo ha pasado muy mal estas semanas porque pensaste que era mejor cabrearte por un mensaje. Además, ¿qué entiendes tu por "me debes una"?

-Pensé que… en fin…-las mejillas de Annie adquieren un tono algo rosado-. Ya me entiendes…

Después de toda la tensión vivida en pocos minutos en la cafetería (menos mal que aún no ha llegado nadie), y de los gritos, insultos y lloros de Annie, que ella pueda llegar a pensar que me acosté con Finnick me parece ridículamente absurdo.

-¡Venga ya Annie!-río-. Has visto demasiadas películas. ¿Por eso me has llamado una cualquiera?

-Yo… Lo siento. Solo quería hacerte sentir tan mal como tú me hiciste sentir a mí aquel día.

-Pero yo no hice nada, Annie, métetelo de una vez en la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé-reconoce-. Debería haberos preguntado. A ambos.

-Sí. Pero bueno, ahora ya está todo hecho. Tendrás que trabajarte un poco más a Finnick, eso sí… está algo triste y decepcionado.

-¿Crees que me perdonará?

-Creo que sí, pero no olvides que esos eran sus amigos también, y que ha estado solo durante dos semanas.

-Hablaré con ellos ahora mismo para explicarles todo lo que ha pasado.

-Vale, pues yo desapareceré misteriosamente para que no sea un momento incómodo-bromeo.

-Como quieras… de todos modos, les diré que se disculpen contigo, o al menos que lo intenten.

-No pasa nada-miento, porque la verdad es que sí que pasa. He estado dos semanas absolutamente aislada de mis compañeros, soportando un ambiente absolutamente negativo para mí durante 8 horas cuando, en realidad, yo no había hecho nada. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No tiene sentido que siga estando enfadada con ella. Sin embargo, si bien espero que el ambiente en la cafetería mejore, sé que mi relación con Annie o los compañeros ya no volverá a ser la misma.

Cuando llego a casa, me siento más tranquila. En primer lugar, porque ahora ya sé que le ocurre a Annie y, parece ser, volveré a tener una relación relativamente normal con mis compañeros. En segundo lugar, ya sé que tengo que hacer respecto a Peeta.

Estoy cansada de aguantar burlas a mis espaldas, de oír comentarios que no son ciertos. No puedo soportar más esta situación, necesito poder hacer frente a todo esto. Durante toda mi vida he aguantado, muchas veces, que se metan conmigo, y esta vez no será excepción. Esta vez, podré plantar cara a los problemas. ¿Podré? No. No podré. Lo haré, porque esta es mi vida. Es lo que he elegido, y no tengo porque esconderme de nadie. Son mis elecciones las que me han traído hasta aquí, y ya es hora de que haga frente a ello. No pienso permitir que nadie, ni Gale ni quien sea, saque mi verdad a la luz. Si alguien tiene que hacerlo, esa soy yo. Porque él _te amo_ de ayer me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no tengo porqué esconderme de nadie cuando no estoy haciendo nada malo. Y porque ningún agente de pacotilla decide sobre mi vida.

¿El mundo quiere saber quién soy? Pues lo sabrán.

_**Peeta. Cuéntalo. (15.23)**_

* * *

_**Chan, chan, chan, chan chan chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo y perdón por la espera! Como casi cada capítulo (no sé si alguien se lee esto, pero aquí va de todos modos xD) perdón por todos los errores ortográficos, gramaticales o de comprensión que pueda haber. Me muero de ganas de publicar el capítulo y apenas veo las palabras. Jajajaja!**_

_**Quería deciros que muchas gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes de apoyo por Twitter, DM o Review! Significan muchísimo para mi!**_

_**Wow, ya 478… ¡Se dice pronto! Muchísimas gracias! 3 Sois geniales y, de verdad, esta historia no estaría en este punto si no os hubieseis molestado en dejar un review, ni que haya sido "Hola". Mil gracias.**_

_**Unas pocas explicaciones sobre el capítulo: Katniss sigue siendo virgen. Simplemente han hecho lo mismo que ella hizo con Magnus. Calma. xD Sé que es un lime muy muy light, pero esto no es un relato erótico, así no quiero que toda la historia gire en torno a este tipo de momentos. Es evidente que son dos personas jóvenes y tendrán momentos sexuales como todos, pero eso no es lo importante. Avisados quedáis, si buscáis escenas sexuales, este no es vuestro fic XD**_

_**Para hablaros un poco de mi vida personal (JAJAJAJA) decir que estaré absolutamente OUT en las próximas semanas, precisamente hasta el dia 30 de Noviembre. Empiezo mis exámenes trimestrales y estoy un poco liada. Iré escribiendo para intentar adelantar el capítulo, pero espero que me perdonéis.**_

_**Deciros también que ¡POR FIN! Sabemos lo de Annie y Finnick! Y lo de los agentes! JAJAJAJ! Por otro lado, me parece que debéis saber todos que estoy cogiendo algunas frases de vuestros reviews que me motivan especialmente, las estoy imprimiendo y me las estoy pegando por la habitación para recordarme a mi misma porque estoy escribiendo y que, algún dia, me gustaría llegar a ser escritora. Muchas gracias 3**_

_**Ah! Casi se me olvida! Muchas gracias a tod s los que me felicitasteis por mi cumpleaños! Ha sido un aniversario genial, muchísimas gracias! *_* No sé como agradeceros todo lo que hacéis por mi, pero bueno, si teneis alguna idea, no dudéis en decírmelo en el review! JAJAJAJ! **_

_**Un beso enorme!**_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**mayemoya96**_ ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Has leído toda la historia en un dia?! Wow! Me alegro mucho que te guste! Espero que también te guste este capi, ya me dirás! :3 Un beso enorme!

_**lauraXD**_ Jajajajajaja! Muchissisisisisisiimas gracias! *_* Wow! Eso espero, algún dia me gustaría ser escritora! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero segundo de bach bueno, me tiene AGOBIADISIMA xD Pero tranquila, no pienso abandonar esta historia PARA NADA! No te preocupes! :) Tarde o temprano, siempre actualizo! :3 JAJAJA! Un beso enorme! Xx.

_**loss of control**_ Hola y bienvenida! :) Espero que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos que has leído! :3 Siento mucho tardar tanto TT Pero bueno, vuelvo! JAJAJAJ! Un beso enorme, mil gracias por tu review! 3

_**Sole713**_ Hola! :) Muchas gracias! *_* Dios, el summary es horrible, lo sé. Jajajajaj! No es mi fuerte precisamente :( Pero bueno, me alegro que la encontraras y te animaras a leer la historia 3 ¡Dios! ¡7 Horas! Siento mucho que hayas tenido que aguantar tanto LA! JAJAJAJ! Dios, muchas gracias 3 Respecto a Annie por fin sabemos que ha ocurrido! JAJAJA (Pero Katniss rencorosa… muahahahah) Y Madge/Peeta hemos tenido nuevos momentos, pero también ha habido un nuevo bombazo! Estas semanas han sido de algo de parón de exámenes, pero ahora vuelvo a ellos… En fin! :( Muchisimas gracias! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Entdeckerin**_ Hola Flor! (Te llamo de mil maneras distintas, Flo, Flor, Endetckerin… Jajajaja!) Me alegro que te guste la canción! Esa vez puse una en catalán porque dios, es que es preciosa… Pero esta está en castellano ya! Jajajaja! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el discursito de Peeta! :3 Ahora ya sabemos que sucedió después de la declaración de Kat :3 3 Jajajajajajjaa! En fin, seguimos en contacto por Twitter! Un beso enorme!

_**annathgfan**_ ¡Muchas gracias! No importa el retraso para nada! :3 Me alegro que te gustara que Kat dijera te amo primero, porque para mi era muy importante resaltar que no siempre tienen que ser los hombres los que den los primeros pasos! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Juddg**_ Hola! :D ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias! Me parece absolutamente INCREIBLE que hayas leído todos los capítulos tantas veces! Te mereces el mayor de mis respetos y de mi cariño, enserio! Un beso enoooooooooorme!

_**Aylu**_ Muchisimas gracias! :) 3 Siento mucho si tardo en actualizar, pero la seguiré SIEMPRE! No pienso abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo! Un beso enorme!

_**KoyukiBetts**_ Hola de nuevo! :) Me alegro que te guste Madge! Estabais pidiendo su regreso y aquí está! Y en este capi de nuevo! JAJAJAJAJA! Para escribir la parte de Gale, me imaginé lo que tu has dicho, a alguien que llama diciendo "Hola, me interesas fogoso" JAJAJAjJA! Aún y así, he preferido añadir una especie de explicación para que intentemos entender a Gale, pero aun así, sus reacciones no tienen sentido! En la escena del taxi, quise como poner en manifiesto los dos mundos en los que se divide Katniss. El taxista (el mundo real) en el que vives "de rodillas" y el de Peeta, el mundo "ficticio" en que todo es posible pero, a la vez, es muy difícil caer "perdido" en sus garras. No sé, creo que en ese punto se me fue bastante la cabeza JAJAJAJA! Ahora ya tenemos una explicación de las 24 horas (y algo más) que faltaban! Un beso enorme! Muchas gracias (de nuevo) por tus felicitaciones de cumpleaños! Un beso enorme!

_**LJDH 3**_ Hola! A mi también me encantan los juegos del hambre (obviamente! JAJAJAJA) pero no, no pienso abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Elen Cullen**_ Hola! Muchismas gracias! 3 Dios, reviews como el tuyo me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen ver porque escribo! Muchas gracias A TI! Y no, no pienso abandonar por nada del mundo esta historia! Es prácticamente mi mundo! Jajajaja! Un beso enorme!

_**Hellensmadness**_ Hola! :) Si…Tienen una relación especial! Pero a la vez se "saben" enfadar cuando hace falta! JAJAJAjJA! Me alegro que te guste la reacción de Madge! JAJAJAJAJA! Y ojalá te haya gustado también su "return" en este capitulo! Definitivamente Luchas es adorable! Como un segundo padre para Peeta, me atrevería a decir! Yo también creo que todas esas anécdotas con fans son divertidas, pero a la vez… aterrorizantes en cierto modo. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te debes sentir si alguien se ha escondido en un cubo de basura solo para verte? Da miedo! De momento con Delly lo dejamos ahí… es simplemente un rumor. Aparecerá más adelante pero, de momento, no tendrá más importancia para la trama. Me encanta lo de *Corre en círculos* JAJAJAJ! Un beso eterno!

_**munloka**_ Hola y bienvenida! :) Tranquila! Hacer un review de 15 seria casi vamos… misión imposible! JAJAJAJAJAJA! No te preocupes, no me molesta EN ABSOLUTO que digas las cosas que te gustan y las que no, es más, lo aprecio, porque así aprendo de mis errores y puedo mejorar como escritora. Tampoco es ahora que si me digan AAAAAAAAAAY QUE MAL ESCRIBES FEA me de igual xD Pero si se hace con tanto respeto y buen rollo como tu, me encanta! :)

Sé que la base de la historia es algo simple, tu lo has definido perfectamente, pero, en realidad ¡todas las historias ya estan escritas! Jajajaja!

Me alegro que te guste Katniss! En el momento de "plantear" la historia (a día de hoy sigo haciéndolo) intenté que no fuera perfecta, que fuera una chica normal. Respecto a Peeta… dios, lo sé. A veces "me odio" a mi misma (no tanto, pero ya me entiendes) por escribirlo tan perfecto, pero a la vez me pongo en la piel de Katniss y pienso: Te acabas de enamorar, estas en la primera fase, donde todo es perfecto, donde no hay defectos y el mundo es rosa. Sin embargo, espero haber empezado a introducir algunos cambios respecto a él en este capitulo (siguiendo tu consejo) y he hecho que Peeta tenga una actitud algo más "chulesca" con Madge o con Katniss cuando la pelea. De todos modos, tengo algo reservado para el final que, estoy segura, hará que ya no veamos a Peeta tan perfecto.

Con Madge y Johanna he hecho algo así como "las hadas madrinas" pero tal y como has dicho, Johanna es la buena de verdad. Madge es una gran amiga, no hay duda, pero quien de verdad "educa" a Katniss es Johanna. Y con Gale… yo siempre lo odio, que le voy a hacer. Aún así, me ha parecido correcto incluir una explicación de porque se comporta así. Yo no creo en "él es malo" y "él es bueno" sino que simplemente, en diferentes momentos de la vida, todos mostramos diferentes caras. Por ejemplo, yo puedo ser una persona muy buena, pero con la persona "X" del trabajo o el colegio me comporto como una gilipollas porque estoy cansada de aguantar tonterías… no sé, creo que muchos motivos influyen en nuestras acciones, que no todo es blanco o negro. (Vale, desvarios. JAJAJA)

No sé si te he entendido bien o no, pero bueno! ABAJO LOS UNICORNIOS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

_**catniphutcherson95**_ ¡ME UNO A ESE TEAM! JAJAJAAJA! JAJAJAJ ¿Tan rápido? He tardado un año en crecer! JAJAJAJ! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! 3 y PARA NADA soy una diosa! JAJAJAJ! Nada que ver! Un beso enorme! 3

_**MarEverdeen**_ Hola de nuevo! :) De momento dejaremos a Delly "apartada", simplemente es un rumor! :3 Jajajajajaj! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capi? Un beso enorme!

_**Nadia**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Fue un cumpleaños fantástico! Muchas gracias por tu review también! Me alegro que te gustara el "castigo" de Gale, pero ahora también he incluido una explicación o algo así a sus actos, jaja! Un beso!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Hola! :) Muchas gracias! :3 A mi me encantó poner el castigo de Gale, pero a la vez quería explicar que tenía sus motivos… aunque eso no justifica que se pase mucho! Con lo que está haciendo. Dios, lo de Luchas! Si te soy sincera mientras lo escribia no pensaba en Luchas como pelea, sino en el nombre de Lucas pero un poco más… ¿Francés? Pero después me di cuenta que era luchas como el verbo… en fin! Jajajaj! Mil gracias de nuevo por tus felicitaciones por mi aniversario! 3 Fue increíble! Muchas gracias! 3 Un beso enooooooooooooooorme! :)

_**torposoplo12**_ LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU *_* Hola :3 Voy por puntos e.e 1. Gale es un cabronazo… pero tiene sus motivos, como todos en realidad, aunque eso no justifica el hecho que se pase de esta manera. Podría haber hecho lo mismo sin hacerle daño a Katniss, ¡pero en fin! 2. Kat paranoica +56 JAJAJAJA 3. HDP todos! Pero todos, todos! Vale, Diana paranoias on: era una manera de cómo probar (el taxi) que también existe maldad y hijoputismo en el mundo normal, no solo con Peeta. Es algo de lo que no se podrá escapar! Y Abrazos forever 3 Jopelines… muchas gracias por felicitarme amor 3 Ya sabes que la carta me encantó… :( Es preciosa! Y la castaña adorable *_* Y no, no me lo esperaba para nada! *_* Lo cual es genialoso. JAJAJAJ! Te quiero mucho, Effie 3

_**Luna Fabregas**_ Hola! :) Muchas gracias! :3 Realmente, ser famoso es mucho más que estar guapo etc… Es un gran cambio para Kat! Pero como tu dices, se irá acostumbrando poco a poco! :3 Y sobretodo con Peeta al lado! JAJAJ! La respuesta es algo previsible… e.e pero bueno! Espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias también por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños! Un beso enorme! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_ ANGIEEEEEEEE! Te echo de menos! :( Muchas gracias por felicitarme! 3 Me gustó mucho hablar contigo el dia de mi cumpleaños, aunque tuvo que ser poquito rato :( Espero que podamos hablar un dia de estos y me digas que ocurre, me tienes preocupada :( Seguro que no has perdido el semestre, tranquila! Yendo al capitulo! JAJAJ! Bueno, Madge es IDOLA total! *_* JAJAJAJA! Si alguien me hace daño te digo… Angie en acción 8) El taxista representa la maldad del mundo de Katniss… ¡es un cabronazo! Y Gale! Espero que te haya gustado la explicación! Realmente el portero es muy adorable… a mi me ha encantado escribir sobre él, la verdad! *_* Y bueno! Me alegro que te gustara la escena con PEENISS *_* FANGIRLING JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Creeme, sé lo difícil que es intentar leer en clase… NO NOS ENTIENDEN! Encima que queremos culturalizarnos, no nos dejan! :( ¿Te imaginas? Habrías chillado en clase de haber leído lo de Peeta y Katniss?! JAJAJAJJAAJ! Y ni se te ocurra lo del regalo, es muy caro! D: Pero bueno! JAJAJ! Hablar contigo ya fue regalo! :3 Espero que podamos volver a hablar pronto! 3

_**Marydc26**_ JAJAJAjAJAJJAJA! Me encanta tu review! Espero que te haya gustado la respuesta de Peeta e.e El vigilante es como un padre adorable… erjlghasklgba! *-* (muere de amor) JAJAJAJ! Coincido contigo, a mi misma no me gustaría estar en la situación de Katniss… analizada, estudiada… calculando todos tus movimientos… ¡En fin! Como tu dices, los artistas que saben soportar esta situación, que no contestan mal a la prensa y que guardan respeto para todo el mundo merecen una gran admiración! En cierto modo, Katniss y Peeta se apoyan… pero también tienen sus peleas! Katniss se ha sentido ofendida, pero he hecho que tome esa decisión porque quiero que ella sea la responsable de su futuro, no quiero que los otros decidan sobre ella. Drama habrá… pero de momento (durante un par más de capítulos) esto seguirá estable. Un beso enorme! 3

_**gatasxOnfanfic**_ ¿Qué menos puedo hacer? Encima que lees y dejas review, y todo lo que eso significa para mi… ¡es lo menos que puedo hacer! ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer más! Dios, no me creo que la historia fuera lo mejor que te pasara! JAJAjA! Dios, eso sería como increíble! JAJAJAJ! Si, publicaste muy poquito antes de mi cumpleaños! Mil gracias por felicitarme! Un beso enorme! 3

_**SantoHutch**_ Hola! :3 No, para nada tengo magia! JAJAJAJ! Simplemente escribo, es lo que me da vida :3 JAJAJA! Espero que también te guste este capi! Gracias por poner como te llamas, Cielo, te lo iba a preguntar! Jajajajaja! Más que nada me gusta como ser más "cercana" con todos, aunque nos separe una pantalla y muchos (posiblemente) kilómetros de distancia! Así gracias! :3

_**Cleoru Misumi**_ Hola y bienvenida! :3 Pienso como tú con los reviews! Es lo que motiva! JAJAJAJ! Realmente escribes con más ánimos (más si recibes, ¡wow! 31 reviews en un capitulo! Eso son muchos! JAJAJAJ!) si tienes reviews! Muchos creen que no es importante, pero vaya… No sabes la sonrisa que tengo cada vez que leo un nuevo review! Siento que el summary no llamara la atención TT Soy muy mala para eso, creeme JAJAJAJ! Pero me alegro que al final te decidieras a leerlo! 3 Nunca me arrepentiré de tenerte como lectora! JAjAjAJA! Y actualizaré siempre :3 (Tarde o temprano! JAJAJA)

Bueno, hablando de la historia! :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado! *-* A mi me gusta mucho incluir esas pequeñas referencias, a fin de cuentas, gracias a LJDH estoy escribiendo esto! Twitter es un mundo aparte, muchas veces me da rabia comprobar como les gusta destrozar parejas, o que la gente no sea feliz, porque no son ELLAS las que estan con sus ídolos… esa fue la motivación que me llevó a escribir esto… que la gente pudiera ver que sus palabras tienen efecto en los demás! JAJAJAJAJA! Dios, me ha costado como asimilar lo que me has dicho de que era la novia de un famoso! JAJAJAJ! No, no soy novia de ningún famoso! Pero he sido "víctima" muchas veces de comentarios maliciosos o despectivos, y los he "reencarnado" en esas personas virtuales, así que en cierto modo esta historia, como dices, tiene mucho de verídico. Yo también tuve una época de parón de escritura (cuando era más pequeña escribia sobretodo Harry Potter) pero ahora he vuelto y estoy muy contenta! Si publicas algo, no dudes en decírmelo y me pasaré! :3 Un beso enorme y GRACIAS! 3

_**Riley92**_ Hola Riley! Gracias a ti por tu review y tus DM! Ya sabes que son una gran motivación! Un beso enorme guapa!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_ Hola de nuevo! :) Me alegro que te gustara el capi y Madge! :3 Gale no ha dicho nada (por mensaje) de la venganza porque él no sabe quien ha sido, en teoría a él le han dicho que es un error, que lo ha mandado él o algo así, así que no veremos su reacción o las llamadas… Por ahora. JAJAJAJAJ! (Risa Maligna!) Respecto a Delly, tengo que decir que fue tonta porque, muchas veces, no somos capaces de ver lo que tenemos delante de nuestros ojos, y, además, tal vez Peeta no era el indicado para ella. Realmente esas palabras han cambiado los días de LA para siempre! Ahora Katniss aparecerá oficialmente! OMG! JAJAJAJAJAJ!

Si… más o menos serán diez capítulos, tal vez unos pocos menos o más! Pero el capitulo final ya está escrito… D: Después de esta historia, yo tampoco sé que haré, pero creo que me centraré en editarla, cambiarla, y modificarla para intentar publicarla… No sé, paranoias mias! JAJAJAJ! Y dios! ¿De verdad te ayuda el capi? OMG! Eso es lo MEJOR que me puedes decir, enserio… Un beso enorme Ana! Para cualquier cosa no dudes en enviarme un DM! 3

_**Kyxar**_ Nu escric més ràpid perquè no puc, putita. CAPITO? JAJAJAJAJAA Poh eso, que no sudis de mi xD

_**anairamellark18**_ Hola! :) Muchisimas gracias! *_* Yo ODIO a Gale, pero he querido dar una explicación a su comportamiento… En fin! Paranoias de escritora! JAJAJAJ! Gracias por lo de los exámenes! La verdad es que ahora he estado de parón y empiezo la semana de trimestrales el dia 26, así que la semana que viene ya deberé empezar a estudiar… TT En fin! Muchas gracias por leer y todo! 3 Un beso ENORME!

_**yukikandavobifield**_ Hola de nuevo! :) Me alegro que te gustara lo de Gale! No veremos (de momento) la publicación oficial porque Gale se supone que no sabe quien ha sido y, además, Kat no le quiere dar más importancia… Es una venganza infantil! JAJAJAJ! Oh! Siento que lloraras con la parte del abrazo… TT Soy muy sentimentalista, lo sé! Respecto al trabajo ya ha vuelto ha aparecer! Sé que han estado muy desaparecidos, pero estos últimos capítulos tres o cuatro capítulos explican apenas dos días (un fin de semana) así que ese es le motivo por el que no han salido! Ahora almenos ya tenemos una explicación! Dios, que me digas que te gusta asi la historia… WOW! No sé! Es impresionante y a la vez lo mejor que me podrías decir! Siento mucho que estes un tanto deprimida… TT Pero bueno, ojalá esto te ayude un poco, no sé! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Alas De Fuego**_ SE LO DIJO! JAJAJAJA! Bueno, en realidad no había muchas dudas sobre la respuesta de Peeta! JAJAJAJA! Madge es… es como la niña infantil que todos llevamos dentro! JAJAJAJ! Tiene momentos de madurez, vale, pero a la vez es tope niña pequeña! JAJJAJAJ! Y bueno, respecto a la privacidad… ahora ya sabes la respuesta! JAJAJAJA! Un beso enorme! Ah! Y no te preocupes, nunca he pensado que eso de felicitar antes de tiempo de mala suerte ni nada! Así que muchas gracias! 3

_**kamynari**_ JAJAJAJAJ! No he sido mala con Katniss, creo! :3 (O, al menos, por ahora!) JAJAJAJAJA! Pero tranquila, esto no será un triángulo amoroso tipo Twilight! PARA NADA! :3 JAJAJ! Tu amiga ya ha leído la historia?! Ö Y referente a Buttercup… no creo que aparezca D: Lo siento! D: Pero bueno, espero que me perdones! Un beso enorme!

_**Mary Swift**_ _**A**_ Hola! :) Siento mucho haber tardado! TT Espero publicar antes! Recuerdo tu review! Siempre los contesto, así que debe estar por algún lado la respuesta! :3 No te preocupes! Muchsisisismas gracias por dejar un review! 3

_**LunaTHG**_ Hola! :) JAjAJA! Me alegro que te guste la parte de Gale! :3 En respuesta a tu pregunta, esa parte fue sacada de mi imaginación! :3 Espero no haber dado malas ideas! Jajajaja! Annie y Finnick han vuelto a aparecer (bueno, sobretodo Fin), espero que te haya gustado la forma en que lo han hecho! :3 Tu review es el mejor regalo que podría recibir! 3 Muchas gracias, de verdad!

_**HutcherMuser**_ Hola! :D Puf! Realmente escribir y escuela es difícil, pero bueno, intento compaginarlo lo mejor que puedo! :3 Muchas gracias por esperar 3 JAJAJAJ! Katniss no lo mandará a volar por esto, tranquila :3 Aunque bueno, seguro que algo pasará… DRAMAAAAA! JAJAJAA! Me gusta sorprenderte! :3 JAJAJAJ! Un beso! 3

_**Andy Pandis**_ Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar TT Ojalá te guste el capitulo, y muchas gracias por felicitarme el cumpleaños! Un beso enorme!

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ Hola! :3 Siento mucho haber tardado TTTTTT Pero espero que te haya valido la espera! Gale y Delly son odiosos… pero al menos Gale lo hace con motivo! A Delly la han colocado ahí… xD Pobre mujer xD Espero que te haya gustado la historia de Annie! Un beso enorme Coraline! 3


	17. Protección

**Perdón a todo el mundo por la espera! Nos leemos abajo!**

**Recomendación musical: The A Team, Ed Sheraan. (Nominada a un Grammy, yuhu!)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17. PROTECCIÓN**

El pulso se me acelera conforme va pasando el tiempo. Una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas. Cuatro horas. Cada segundo que pasa es un suplicio mientras intento controlar mi respiración. Hay momentos en los que me pregunto si realmente es correcto que deje atrás toda mi vida, que renuncie a todo ello solamente por un chico. Johanna me lo dijo cuando me llamó después de ver la fotografía en internet. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no estaba cambiando mi vida por un chico. Yo ya cambié mi vida cuando me mudé a Los Ángeles y decidí dejar a mi familia atrás. Cambié mi vida cuando Madge consiguió el trabajo fijo en la peluquería y empezamos los trámites para matricularnos en la Universidad de Los Ángeles. Son estas decisiones las que han cambiado mi vida. Empezar una relación con Peeta no lo ha hecho, porque ¿quién puede controlar de quién se enamora? Decirle que cuente nuestra relación al gran público no hará que toda mi vida quede atrás. La modificará, eso seguro, porque ahora el mundo sabrá quién soy, y tal vez me reconocerán por la calle, pero eso no dominará mi existencia. Ahora, lo que estoy a punto de hacer, o más bien dicho, lo que Peeta está a punto de hacer, es una consecuencia de algo que mi corazón decidió, y, si ese tiene que ser el único precio a pagar por tener una relación como la que tengo, entonces adelante.

En un principio, Peeta no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión. Si bien él necesitaba que yo eligiera, por una parte prefería no tener que exponerme. En parte me sentí ofendida, ¿por qué no quería que nadie lo supiera? ¿Por qué prefería tener que decir que yo no existía? Después lo entendí. Quería protegerme, pero tuve que hacerle entender que para protegerme no tiene que esconderme del mundo. Para protegerme debe hacerme ser más fuerte, ayudarme, comprenderme, ser mi paño de lágrimas, y ser la voz que me diga que me equivoco. Eso es protección.

Así que todo se resume a esto. No sé cómo lo hará, no sé cómo se supone que esto llegará a los medios, pero esta ansiedad me está matando. Quiero llamar a Peeta y preguntarle qué pasará en las próximas horas, pero está en una reunión con su publicista, así que prefiero quedarme al margen de todo eso. Aún así, me alegro de estar con Madge en casa. La realidad es que, si Peeta estuviera aquí a mi lado, me estaría poniendo de los nervios: no tiene paciencia. Además, ¿quién mejor que mi mejor amiga para ayudarme a pasar todo esta locura? Ella entiende mejor que nadie lo que estoy pasando, aunque, por suerte, nadie parece darse cuenta que Cato y ella van juntos a todos lados. Supongo que en algún momento harán pública su relación, pero, a la vez, espero que su anonimato dure tanto como sea posible.

Mientras sigo actualizando la página de Tumblr cada pocos segundos como una histérica para ver si alguien ha publicado algo nuevo recibo un nuevo mensaje.

_**Ya está. Siento mucho todo esto, pero ya verás que todo al final sale bien. ¿Te apetece que quedemos en el Groove en una hora? (16.30) **_

_**Claro. En la entrada norte, delante de la panadería. (16.31)**_

Detrás de la aparente serenidad de mis palabras se esconde un mar de inseguridades y temores que tal vez se hagan realidad en pocas horas. Porque a veces, las palabras más seguras son las más mentirosas, y las más inseguras son las que esconden la mayor verdad.

Durante un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza pegarme una ducha, aunque ya lo he hecho por la mañana, y maquillarme un poco más, aunque inconscientemente sé que no lo necesito, pero después me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que eso resulta. No tengo que ser mejor para gustarle a nadie. Simplemente tengo que ser tal y como soy, y aceptar todo lo que pueda venir. Toda la experiencia que he ganado gracias a Johanna, mis días en el colegio, Gale, y, sobretodo, gracias los últimos dos días, se reduce ahora a esto. Pero estoy preparada. A fin de cuentas, ¿no es lo mismo que hago todos los días? Cuando salgo a la calle, cuando me pongo una ropa determinada y paso por un barrio en concreto, las personas me juzgan cuando me ven. No necesariamente tiene que ser una mala impresión, a veces puede ser buena, pero sacan sus conclusiones acerca de mí y de mi personalidad. Esto será lo mismo, solo que a una escala mayor.

Dado que he decidido no arreglarme más de lo necesario y que, básicamente, ya estoy vestida, decido que mi curiosidad me gane una vez más.

-Madge… Ven. Ya.

-¿Qué?-pregunta ella desde la cocina-. ¿Ya lo ha dicho?

-Ven y lo descubrimos, coño.

Ella suelta un par de tacos en respuesta, pero acaba cogiendo una silla del comedor y la coloca a mi lado.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ha dicho que "Ya está"-digo, poniendo las comillas en el aire-. Pero no sé como lo ha hecho.

-Katniss, te quiero muchísimo, pero la verdad es que a veces creo que estás un poco ciega… ¿No ves que tienes 18 malditas actualizaciones en la pestaña de Tumblr? ¡Y mira! El número no para de crecer. ¿De verdad crees que te costará mucho saber lo que ha hecho Peeta?

Asiento y, por una vez, dejo que la emoción (y no la razón) sea la que me gobierne y empiezo a reír de lo absurdo que me resulta, de repente, que de verdad todos esos _posts _en Tumblr sean sobre mí y Peeta.

La risa dura y dura, y no se me corta en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando actualizo la página y veo la multitud de imágenes que me confirman que Peeta lo ha dicho.

**Peeta Mellark (PeetaMellark.74); **_Ella me hace la persona más feliz del mundo solo con una sonrisa :) _

¿Y qué más da si el mundo se me echa encima mientras le tenga a él? A veces quiero auto-engañarme, convencerme de que todo esto es una equivocación, que en realidad ningún amor es tan poderoso como este… pero se equivocan. El amor a veces se encuentra, y a veces te hace flaquear las piernas cada vez que ves a esa persona, y a veces, unas palabras tan simples como esas pueden hacer que se te derrita el corazón.

-Venga, vamos a ver como se vuelven locas… ¡Será divertido!

Y, de nuevo, permito que toda la tensión que he acumulado estos días se escape en forma de felicidad. Porque, por fin, puedo dejar de esconderme. El mundo lo sabe, y si bien no conocen mi nombre, en cuanto me encuentre con Peeta en el Groove me pondrán nombre y cara. Sabrán quien es su ansiada chica de la máscara, y si bien algo cambiará, mis amistades y la gente que me rodea seguirán ahí, para mí. Y, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que importa.

Madge empieza a mirar por Tumblr las nuevas publicaciones que aparecen a cada segundo, y realmente parece que el servicio vaya a caer en cualquier momento, porque aunque actualizamos cada poco rato, siempre hay unas 15 publicaciones nuevas cada minuto. La mayor parte de publicaciones son capturas de pantalla del tuit de Peeta, en algunas han añadido algún _GIF_ extraño de manera que parece que se están muriendo o que explotan cosas, mientras que en otras han añadido mediante un truco de Photoshop su dirección de Twitter, de manera que parece que son ellas las chicas de Peeta.

Pero esas son las que se lo toman bien, en cierto modo. Después están todas aquellas que se ponen como locas y que escriben textos contra mí, aunque ni siquiera me conocen:

**VAMOS A VER…**

_¿Quién se ha creído que es esa chica? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Joder… ¡JODER! ¡JODER! En serio, voy a irme a llorar a mi cuarto y no saldré hasta mañana. Peetaphiles, todas sabemos que nadie más que nosotras será suficientemente buena para él, así que… ¿Por qué está con ella? Además, no sabemos quién es. ¿De dónde sale? ¿Es famosa? ¿Quién es? Eh. Necesito respuestas. QUIÉN ES ESA MALDITA ZORRA CON SUERTE._

Madge suelta una carcajada y señalada la pantalla, riendo como una loca. Tengo que reconocer que, por una vez, que hablen de mí de esta manera me hace gracia y, por qué no, me llena de un poquito de orgullo. Porque esa maldita _zorra _que está con Peeta Mellark soy yo. Porque por encima de todas esas chicas, tanto de las gritonas como de las supermodelos de Hollywood, él me eligió a mí, y me demostró que no me hace falta ser perfecta, que no necesito ser una de esas modelos sin un centímetro cúbico de grasa en el cuerpo, que van siempre maquilladas y que no tienen ningún solo defecto. Me eligió a mí, y con eso me basta para ser feliz.

**X.**

Bajo las escaleras de casa ligera como una nube. De repente, todas las preocupaciones de los días anteriores me parecen ilógicas, absurdas. De acuerdo, tal vez tendré que ir con más cuidado por la calle, y tal vez deberé ir con algo más de cuidado cuando salga por la calle… ¿pero qué más puede salir mal? Además, así podré dejar de esconderme, de preocuparme de esta manera tan irracional a cada segundo que pasa. Me dedicaré simplemente a vivir la vida junto a las personas que quiero, y, además, espero que sea durante mucho tiempo.

Miro el reloj. Las 5 en punto. Bien. Aún tengo media hora para llegar al Groove, que está algo lejos de casa. Nada más poner un pie en la calle busco con la mirada algún taxi, pero parece que hoy se han tomado un día de descanso, porque no veo a ninguno. Así pues, empiezo a andar en dirección al centro comercial, pero al cabo de un rato me doy cuenta que está demasiado lejos, y que a este ritmo no llegaré a tiempo a mi cita con Peeta, de manera que vuelvo a intentar encontrar un taxi, con la suerte de encontrar uno a la vuelta de la esquina.

Como he cobrado hoy le doy mis 25 dólares al taxista, esta vez sin quejarme, aunque me duele un poco soltarlos de mi mano. Típicas manías de chica a la cual nunca le ha sobrado el dinero.

_**¿Dónde estás? (17.05)**_

_**Relájate! Estoy en la puerta, ahora voy hacia la panadería. **_

Efectivamente, estoy en la puerta de entrada, de la entrada norte, como me había dicho. Miro para ver si hay algún fotógrafo, pero parecen no haberse enterado, por ahora, de que Peeta está en el centro comercial. No creo que tarden demasiado en hacerlo.

Cuando llego a la panadería, veo a Peeta rodeado por tres chicas que le están pidiendo un autógrafo y una foto.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-pregunta él.

-Claire, Rose y Angel.

-Son nombres preciosos-dice Peeta. Los grititos de las chicas no se hacen esperar, y una incluso se abraza con otra para sofocar su emoción. La tercera se queda ahí de pie, mirando a Peeta expectante, como si esperara algo más por su parte, pero entonces él me ve y una sonrisa ilumina su cara-. Perdón, pero tengo que irme. ¡Ha sido un placer conoceros, chicas!

Todas empiezan a dar saltitos y a alejarse cuando ven que Peeta se dirige hacia mí y me abraza, me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y susurra:

-¿Segura?

-Sí-contesto con voz firme.

Se separa de mí y sonríe tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos. Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como esas tres chicas, muy emocionadas, sacan sus teléfonos y nos empiezan a hacer fotos. Ya ha empezado.

-Entonces vamos-dice él, como si nada pasara a nuestro alrededor. Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y empezamos a andar por el centro comercial, sin ningún rumbo fijo-. Olvídate de que todo eso existe, ¿vale? Piensa que solo somos tú y yo, como siempre. Será una tarde fantástica.

Nos sumimos en unos minutos de tensión, andando sin hablar, pero al cabo de un rato me acostumbro a la sensación y me siento cómoda con la situación. A fin de cuentas, no hay nadie que nos siga con la mirada ni fans persiguiendo a Peeta. Es un avance.

-Eso espero… -digo, como si no hubiera existido ninguna interrupción-. O de lo contario tendré mis represalias-le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunta divertido-. ¿Y qué consecuencias son esas?

-¡Oh! Sé de algo que puedo usar para chantajearte…

-Si es lo que creo que es-dice mirándome a los ojos-. El chantaje acabaría en tu contra, señorita, porque que yo sepa al final lo disfrutaste más tu que yo.

-¡Oye!-le doy un golpe amistoso en la mano que apoya en mi hombro, muerta de vergüenza-. No sé de qué me hablas…

-¡Oh, claro que sí que lo sabes!-ríe-. Que yo sepa nadie te obligó a decir todo eso.

-¡Peeta!-noto que me pongo roja como un tomate. Es idiota. Un idiota rematado… Es mi idiota-. ¡Cállate!

-A sus órdenes señorita-acerca su boca a mi oreja y dice:-Eso para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo en estos temas, señora tomate.

Después me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Como si tal cosa, como si fuera fácil pasar desapercibidos los escalofríos que manda a todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sonreír como una idiota.

Me zafo de su abrazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Lo abrazo por el cuello y él coloca las manos en mi cintura

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-digo en un tono falsamente enfadado.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta con orgullo. El muy cabrón sabe que lo ha hecho bien.

-Porque entonces...-me acerco lentamente a su boca, como si planeara besarle, pero en el último momento, cuando él ya tenía los ojos cerrados y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia mí, decido depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios-. Tendrás que asumir que esto no pasará con tanta frecuencia como crees.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, Everdeen?-pregunta haciéndose el ofendido-. Antes te he dicho que no jugaras conmigo…

Retira una mano de mi cintura y la coloca en mi barbilla, inclinándome ligeramente hacia él. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, azules como el cielo, y entonces, suavemente, nuestros labios se encuentran. Beso con calidez su labio inferior y él hace lo mismo con mi labio superior, y sonrío en medio del beso. Nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos, con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas, y la sensación de flotar en aumento.

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, 5 segundos más tarde, recuerdo que no estamos en casa, sino en un centro comercial, y las miradas, que 5 minutos atrás no nos veían, ahora se centran en nosotros. Madre mía, vaya escenita de tortolitos acabamos de montar.

Pasamos la tarde tranquilamente, nos compramos un helado y vamos a la bolera. En varias ocasiones algunos fans paran a Peeta y le piden un autógrafo o una foto, pero una chica se sale de la norma.

-¿Es ella tu novia, Peeta?

-Sí, de hecho sí que lo es-responde él mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tengo que reconocer que hacéis una pareja estupenda…-Lo dice como si estuviera decepcionada, como si esperara… ¿qué? ¿Qué se esperaba esa chica?-. ¡Eh! ¡Tú!-me llama a mí-. No le rompas el corazón, o todas las Peetaphiles iremos a por ti.

Peeta abre los ojos como platos y empieza a contestar, algo avergonzado: "No, eso no…" Cuando lo interrumpo:

-No lo haré. Tranquila.

**X. **

"_Y ahora, en Sugarscape, la respuesta a la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos. ¡Peeta Mellark tiene novia! Su nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tiene 18 años y la podéis seguir en Twitter en esta dirección: ! La red social más famosa del momento lleva ¡horas! ardiendo. Todo el mundo quiere dar su opinión, y ahora mismo "Peeniss" y "Everlarck" ya son Trending Topic Mundial ¡Por cierto, las bromas sobre "Peeniss" no se han hecho esperar! Tuits como: "We love Peeniss" llevan ya más de 1000 retuits. _

_¡Pero vayamos a lo importante! ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ella y Peeta juntos? Según nuestras informaciones, la parejita llevaría más de seis meses saliendo, pero habían preferido llevarlo en secreto a causa de la creciente fama de Peeta. Sin embargo, la foto que el viernes pasado nos dejó a todos sin habla ha acelerado los acontecimientos y seguramente es ese el motivo por el cual esta mañana Peeta Mellark ha publicado este adorable tuit… ¡Oh! ¿No es el mejor chico del mundo?_

_Aunque ya teníamos confirmación oficial por su parte, seguíamos sin saber quién era ella… ¡Pero no nos han hecho esperar demasiado! Pocas horas más tarde los veíamos a ambos pasear, muy acaramelados, por el Groove. ¡Fijaros en estas fotos! Creo que son una de las pocas parejas que muestran su amor en público de esta manera. ¡Y nos quejamos! ¡Es genial ver como dos jóvenes se enamoran!_

_Bueno chicas y chicos, Peeta Mellark está fuera del mercado. ¿Ahora a por quién iremos? _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo video!_

Cuando el vídeo acaba, a Madge le cuesta parar de reír.

-Primer punto-empieza-. Que alguien llame a estas personitas sin cerebro, porque que yo sepa, hace seis meses tú eras una adorable e inocente chica que nunca había salido de Lowville.

-Lo sé-contesto, riendo.

-Segundo punto-alza dos dedos en el aire, como si estuviera dictando una lección en el colegio-. ¿Peeniss? ¿Es broma? ¡Katniss, no puedes estar con una persona si vuestros nombres combinados dan ese resultado! ¡Tienes que dejar esta relación ahora mismo!-bromea.

Me tumbo en la cama y me tapo la cara con un cojín para sofocar mis carcajadas.

-¡No! ¡No podías estar con una persona con la que te quedara un nombre bonito, como con Brangelina! ¡No! ¡Tenías que liarte con Peeta Mellark!... Aunque, eso sí, tengo que reconocer que Everlarck es bonito… ¡Pero no tanto como Madniss, por ejemplo! ¡Fíjate! ¡Nuestros nombres sí que combinan!

Le tiro la almohada a la cabeza.

-Precioso-dice ella-. O sea, que encima que te lías con alguien y vuestro nombre de pareja es horrible, me agredes físicamente. Perfecto. No, claro, luego iré yo a una revista y me chivaré de todas estas cosas y seré yo la chica mala. Claro. ¡Qué injusto es el mundo!

-¡Ah!-exclamo-. ¿Con que esas tenemos? Te recuerdo que tú estás en la misma situación que yo.

-¿Yo?-pregunta-. ¡Venga! Si yo ya soy famosa… ¿No ves la gente que hay en la puerta esperando para pedirme un autógrafo?

-Perdone, su excelencia… -Hago una pequeña reverencia, mofándome de ella-. Pero, en fin, ¿de verdad es tan horrible?

-Un poquito…-me mira a modo de disculpa-. Bueno, no es horrible como horrible de feo o asqueroso, sino a modo gracioso. Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas que un día vas tan tranquilamente por la calle y te preguntan si te gusta Peeniss? ¿Qué dirás? "Oh, sí, me gusta mucho"

Las dos estallamos en risas ante la ocurrencia de Madge, porque es tan absurda y probablemente verídica que solo podemos reírnos ante lo que se nos avecina.

-Sigo sin entender como han encontrado tu cuenta… -dice Madge al cabo de un rato.

-No es que sea muy difícil-respondo, como si fuera una obviedad-. Han visto mis fotos, y seguramente se han pasado un rato buscando entre las personas a las que sigue Peeta. Vale-añado, justo al ver que Madge abría la boca para replicarme-. Sería una faena larga, porque Peeta sigue a muchas personas… Pero, en fin, supongo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Al final me habrán encontrado, habrán visto que soy la misma que la de la foto de perfil y que yo también sigo a Peeta y… "_voilá_". La magia de Internet.

-Sí, supongo que tampoco debe ser muy difícil, pero…-se interrumpe súbitamente, como si hubiera tenido una idea-. Oye, ¿has abierto Twitter?

-Eh… ¿no?

-Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees?-pregunta maliciosamente.

-Oye, me lo parece a mí, ¿o estás disfrutando con todo esto?

-¡Bueno!-exclama-. ¡Qué quieres que te diga! No todos los días tu mejor amiga es la fuente de todos los cotilleos del universo, ¡y mucho menos puedo estar a su lado cuando ocurren! Es como… como estar en el centro del mundo, ¿me entiendes?

-Supongo que sí.

En parte la entiendo. En parte yo también me siento el centro de todas las miradas, pero a la vez yo no disfruto de todo esto.

Pongo mi correo electrónico y mi contraseña en los huecos pertinentes, y espero. Entonces veo, alucinada, que tengo 2300 _followers _nuevos, es decir, que en total tengo unos 2317, si tenemos en cuenta los pocos que tenía antes. 2300 nuevos. 2300 personas que me han seguido porque me han visto en ese video o porque se han molestado en buscar mi nombre en Google y les ha aparecido la dirección. Impresionante. Oigo como Madge suelta exclamaciones por lo bajo cuando, al entrar en su página, ve que ella tiene 800 _followers _nuevos.

-¿Por qué tengo yo..? ¿Cómo…?-pregunta alucinada. Sé lo que le está pasando por la cabeza. Que la han descubierto a ella también.

-Madge, tranquila. Si se hubieran enterado, ahora tu nombre también seria _trending_… Tal vez no mundial, quiero decir-empiezo a poner una voz repipi y cursi a la vez que me paso la mano por el pelo-. No tienes mi nivel… ¿sabes?

Ella ríe.

-Pero tranquila-continuo-. Mira, ¿ves mi página de Twitter? Te menciono infinidad de veces. Seguramente por eso te están siguiendo también.

-Puede ser… Pero no te engañes a ti misma, sabes perfectamente que yo sería Trending Topic Mundial… Seamos realistas, Cadge suena mejor que Peeniss…

-¿Perdona?-pregunto haciéndome la ofendida-. ¿Te recuerdo que otra combinación tiene tu nombre? ¿Mato, quizás? ¡Sí, una combinación preciosa, muy alegre!

Las dos reímos y al final ella dice:

-Somos geniales…

-Eso nunca lo dudes.

Madge decide seguir disfrutando un poco más de su momento en el centro del mundo, y, desde mi cuenta, entra a las menciones. Wow, me da la impresión de que tengo millones.

**Jules Amarti (Peetafan76848); **_Más te vale cuidarlo bien._

**Arianna Rey (ReyArianna); **_Os doy dos meses como mucho. Zorra asquerosa. _

**Peeta Mellark: FOLLOW ME (Peetaphileeeeee); **_¿Le puedes dar a Peeta un beso de mi parte? _

**Aida Jones (AidaJones); **No dejes que todos los _haters_ te derrumben, chica. ¡Molas mucho! P.D: ¿Qué significa el tatuaje?

Apenas me da tiempo a leerlos, porque el número de Interacciones va subiendo cada vez más. Al final, y bajo el consejo de Madge, decido contestar al último tuit.

**Katniss Everdeen ( ); **_¡Muchas gracias! :) Significa que por muchos inconvenientes que haya, siempre encontraremos una rosa al final del camino :)_

Cerré la parte de interacciones pese a las quejas de Madge, que quería seguir cotilleando, y sin querer dirigí mi vista hacia los Trending Topics. Tal y como había dicho la chica de Sugarscape, Peeniss y Everlarck eran trending topic… pero se había olvidado mencionar que _Katniss Everdeen _también lo era. Tres. Soy protagonista directa de tres malditos trending topics. Parece surrealista, parece irreal… pero es verdad.

Pero la verdad también tiene sus consecuencias. Y tan solo 5 segundos más tarde el móvil suena. Veo el identificador. Es Plutarch.

-¿Si?-contesto.

_-¿Katniss? Soy Plutarch_-responde una voz algo gélida al otro lado.

-Sí, sí, lo sé-contesto animadamente, intentando cortar la tensión-. Te tengo guardado en el identificador de llamadas.

-_Bien_-Hace una pausa que conozco muy bien. Es la pausa antes de la tormenta, la pausa antes de decir algo que no me va a gustar-. _Escucha, sé que esto te sonará extraño y probablemente creas que no me tengo que meter en mi vida personal… ¿Pero es todo esto verdad…? ¿Toda esta locura…? Quiero decir, ¿realmente estás saliendo con ese actor famoso? No sé cómo se llama… ¿Peter?_

-Se llama Peeta-le corrijo lo más amablemente que puedo-. Y sí, es cierto. ¿Por qué?

-_Bueno, esto cambia las cosas_…-empieza-. _No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… esta no es la clase de publicidad que necesitamos en la cafetería, no sé si me entiendes._

La cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas y me agarro al brazo de Madge con fuerza, que me mira con confusión.

-No, creo que no te estoy entendiendo.

-_Somos una cafetería modesta, Katniss_-dice con condescendencia-. _Hay gente que verá tu presencia aquí como un beneficio, una manera de conseguir más clientes… Pero yo no lo veo así. Ya lo viste cuando vino el chico ese, ese tal Cato que… Espera, ¿no tendrás algo también que ver con…? Bueno, da igual. La cuestión es que tendría la puerta siempre llena de esos paparazzis intentando conseguir una foto tuya o de él, y los clientes no entrarían. Pensarían que somos una cafetería para personas ricas, con los precios muy altos y un ambiente exclusivo, y se quedarían en la puerta, esperando a ver salir a algunos de sus ídolos._

-Yo…-Tengo la garganta seca, y me cuesta articular las primeras palabras-. ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto, Plutarch? ¿Me estás echando?

-¡_Oh, no_!-exclama él. Sin embargo, noto la duda en su voz, las palabras "Por ahora" intentando escapar de sus labios-. _Mira, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Tienes una semana libre, una semana de vacaciones. Haz lo que te plazca, pero no te acerques a la cafetería. Esperamos a que las cosas se calmen un poco y luego vuelves y vemos qué tal lo llevas._

-¿Y si no lo llevo?-pregunto, irritada-. ¿Y si cuando haya pasado esta semana las cosas no se calman?

-_Entonces… Bueno, entonces ya hablaríamos_-responde, algo incómodo.

Me trago la rabia que siento. Si, después de todo lo que me ha dicho, empiezo a chillar a mi jefe las cosas se pondrán mucho peor de lo que ya están.

-Muy bien, perfecto. Pues nos veremos en una semana.

-_Bien. Me alegro que te lo tomes tan bien. Disfruta de tus vacaciones. _

Plutarch cuelga rápidamente el teléfono y se lo agradezco, porque un segundo más tarde estoy despotricando contra él.

-¡El muy cabrón dice que no quiere tener ninguna relación con famosos!-chillo. Menos mal que Madge está en casa, porque ahora es mi único apoyo-. ¡Y yo ni siquiera soy famosa! Y dice que me da una semana de vacaciones, ¡y que las disfrute! Y que si cuando vuelva la semana que viene las cosas siguen estando caldeadas… hablaremos. ¡Hablaremos! ¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué yo he elegido todo esto? ¿Qué a mí me gusta?

-Antes que nada-dice Madge en el pequeño momento en el que paro de chillar-. Relájate. Ahora estás de vacaciones, vacaciones forzadas, vale, pero vacaciones. Mira el lado positivo.

Me sonríe dándome ánimos.

-Bien. Ahora que al menos ya no pareces la reina medusa, hablemos. ¿Qué te ha dicho Plutarch?

-Básicamente me ha dicho que no quiere tener paparazzis en su puerta, porque eso ahuyentaría a sus clientes.

-Es idiota-sentencia-. Es sabido por todos que si dicen su nombre por televisión o internet todo el mundo irá ahí a comprar.

-Sí, pero dice también que entonces la gente pensará que es un local caro y no sé cuantas chorradas más, así que me da una semana de vacaciones mientras las cosas se calman, vamos, una excusa para tenerme alejada del trabajo. Cuando vuelva la semana que viene espero que todo esté más tranquilo, porque si no me ha dado a entender que mi trabajo en la cafetería peligra.

-Mierda… Aun no hemos firmado el nuevo contrato con el casero-dice-. Ayer le llamé y me dijo que no podría quedar hasta dentro de 2 semanas, más o menos, porque se va de viaje con su mujer y sus hijos a Washington.

-¿Y si cuando vuelve yo ya no tengo trabajo ni contrato?-pregunto angustiada-. Esa era una de las condiciones que nos puso para alquilarnos permanentemente el piso.

-Lo sé-suspira-. Pero no te preocupes… Seguro que papá puede arreglarnos algo si eso ocurre.

Claro, había olvidado a Madge y su padre. Con el pulso algo más relajado, decido llamar a Peeta para explicarle las novedades.

-_No me lo creo_-dice, atónito, cuando acabo de hablar-. _Perdóname, pero tu jefe es un gilipollas._

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Lo sé.

-_Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo. Tienes una semana de vacaciones. _

-¡Madge me ha dicho lo mismo!-exclamo-. ¿Habéis hablado o tenéis telepatía?

-_Nada de eso, señorita_-dice, riendo-. _Simplemente los dos tenemos la mente más sabia del mundo. _

-Lo que tú digas, idiota-respondo.

-_¿Cómo llevas el día?_-pregunta.

-Muy bien-contesto con sinceridad-. La verdad es que lo llevo mejor ahora que ya se ha desvelado todo. Me sigue pareciendo raro ver mi nombre en Twitter y ver como mis seguidores van creciendo por minutos, pero, en general, estoy bien, menos por lo de Plutarch.

-Deja lo de Plutarch a un lado-dice-. _Y ahora piensa, ¿Qué podría hacer que tu día fuera un poquito mejor? ¡Pero solo un poquito, eh!_

-Que estuvieras a mi lado ahora mismo.

Él ríe y suelta un suspiro que me derrite el corazón.

-_Vale, ¿alguna cosa más?_

Me lo pienso durante una décima de segundo antes de contestar:

-No, no hay nada que me apetezca más ahora mismo que estar contigo.

-_¿Y qué te parecen, no sé… unos 5 días conmigo?_

Me quedo algo confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada para ti. Llevo hablándole de ti a papá desde casi el primer día. Pero solo casi. Y ahora que ha salido ya la noticia me ha dicho que, si te apetece, podríamos ir a visitarle a Londres. Le he dicho no creía que pudiéramos ir porque tu trabajabas, pero ahora que te han dado la semana "libre"… _

_-_¿QUÉ?-grito, emocionada-. ¿Estás de broma? ¡Siempre he querido ir a Londres! Bueno, ¡siempre he querido ir a Europa en general, y a Gran Bretaña en particular!

Peeta ríe, contento de que me haya gustado la idea, y yo me vuelvo como loca por casa. ¡Me voy a Inglaterra con Peeta! ¡A Inglaterra y…

Joder.

Y voy a conocer a su familia.

* * *

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por la espera! **_

_**Los que me seguís por Twitter sabéis que estas semanas han sido una completa, absoluta y total locura para mí! La semana de exámenes, profesores "especiales" y la propia vida personal de la persona que está escribiendo esto ha influido mucho en la redacción de este capítulo… Así que primero, perdón por la espera, pero sabía que si me ponía a escribir tal y como estaba no sería un capítulo bonito, ni bien escrito, ni nada. Y en segundo lugar, perdón también porque, aunque lo he intentado, sé que este no es ni de lejos el mejor capítulo que he escrito… pero espero que os guste igual!**_

_**Hoy creo que será la Nota de Autor más corta que he hecho nunca, porque básicamente ya está xD Dedicárselo como siempre a las personas que me siguen en Twitter, que me animan cada dia con sus comentarios y sus tonterías (Carla, Lucia, Laura, Claudia, Leri, Flor, Meri, y HungerMuser o LondonCigarrete que ahora me doy cuenta de que no sé como se llama! JAJAJAJAA) Muchas gracias 3 **_

_**También a todas las personas que leeis-favoriteais-followeais (¿) muchas gracias! Y animaros a todos a dejar un review, que es la motivación que necesito para escribir :333 Y, como no, a todas las personas que me habéis dejado un review… QUE YA VAN 507! Muchisimas gracias! 3 **_

_**Gracias a todos los reviews que me desearon suerte con los exámenes! Me han ido genial, así que GRACIAS! Era genial volver a casa después de uno de los exámenes, o abrir el ordenador durante una pausa de estudio y ver un mensaje que te diga "animo, mucha suerte" realmente llena. Un beso enorme!**_

_**Ah! (No sé cómo, pero siempre me acabo enrollando xD) Preguntaros también que si preferís capítulos largos y más espaciados a la hora de publicar, o capítulos cortitos que se publiquen con menos diferencia de tiempo. Un besito 333**_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**mayemoya96 **_Hola y bienvenida! :3 Me alegro que hayas encontrado la historia, que te haya gustado y que te hayas animado a dejar un review! :3 Eso digo yo también! Ojalá se cumpla! 3 El final lo tengo ya escrito y planeado, nos vamos acercando lentamente! :3 Me alegro de nuevo que te guste y que digas que rompe todos los esquemas! Me hace muy feliz que digas eso! Un beso enorme!1

_**Candelaria**_Hola y bienvenida! :3 me alegro que hayas encontrado la historia y te haya gustado! :3 Yo en general también soy Madge/Gale pero aquí me ha gustado meter a Cato! :3 JAJAJAJ! Bueno, sé que te gusta Gale… e.e Pero en general, de momento, no creo que vuelva a ser amigo de Katniss en un largo tiempo. Tengo que decir que su personalidad en esta historia es ligeramente diferente al libro! :3 Y realmente Peeta tiene que aguantar muchas cosas! Pero bueno, ahora también tiene a Kat! Son diferentes maneras de verlo! Las cosas con Annie y Kat estan bien ahora… pero claro, ahora Kat está "fuera" chan chaaan! (No puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado el drama y los conflictos y todo! JAJAJAJA) Y gracias por lo de los reviews! Yo, cuando escribo un review, me gusta que me contesten, así que hago lo mismo que me gustaría que me hicieran a mi :3 Un beso enorme y GRACIAS por tu review!

_**munloka**_Jajajaja! Vale, por puntos me parece perfecto! ¿Te parece si te respondo también por puntos, para aclararnos? :3

1. Lo repito: me encantan las críticas constructivas. Es lo que nos hace mejorar, al fin y al cabo! Así que bienvenidas sean! :3 (Y gracias! Jajajajaja!)

2. Exacto, Peeta no es perfecto. Y como a TIO tiene muchos fallos. Como has dicho, ahora es perfecto a los ojos de Katniss, pero esta magia poco a poco se irá evaporando, y de ahora en adelante veremos más fallos de Peeta. Gracias por hacerme ver que lo estaba haciendo demasiado perfecto, a veces se me va la cabeza xD

3. Lemmons… Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé JAJAAAJAJ! La verdad es que cuando yo leo también me gusta verlos, pero escribirlos es otra cosa… JAJAJA! Pero de todos modos, lo intentaré en el próximo capitulo. AVISADA QUEDAS. JAJAJAJ!

4. Me uno a tu queja sobre Gale. Es un capullo y un gilipollas. Y (SPOILER) volverá a aparecer (SPOILER) JAJAJAJA! Pero también tengo la teoría filosófica de Diana! xD Que dice que nadie es bueno bueno, ni malo malo. Todos tenemos motivos o causas que nos llevan a realizar determinados actos. Con esto no digo que todo esté justificado, del palo "Oh, no, esque me han obligado tales motivos" sino que los motivos nos llevan a una situación, y que entonces nuestra razón, o nuestra manera de ser es la que determina qué decisión tomaremos, y eso será lo que nos lleva a hacer determinado acto. No sé si se ha entendido, pero bueno xD Necesitaba darle a Gale un motivo para hacer lo que hace, no "porque es gilipollasy punto" porque entonces es un personaje plano de mierda! JAJAJA! xDD

5. ¡Puedes gritar, tranquila! JAJAJAJAJA! Katniss no entiende, no entiende a Peeta y a su mundo. Y se hace unas pajas mentales que ni te cuento -.-' pero bueno, almenos ahora ya está en otra cosa, ha como… "subido" un peldaño de su escalera xD

6. Annie es imbécil. Punto. Ahora la abandonaremos porque nos vamos de viaje (risa maligna) pero joder, me moría de ganas de hacer que Katniss le diera el bofetón.

7. Exacto. En un principio creo que Kat ha hecho lo que haríamos todos con un poco de cabeza "no lo digas, no lo digas" pero después piensa y dice "esto es absurdo. No puedo esconder que estoy saliendo con una persona" Y lo dice. Y toma ELLA la decisión, cosa para mi muy importante. Nadie más la toma por ella, nadie la influye. Es ELLA la que lo decide. Bien por Kat!

Vale, en referencia a las cosas que queires ver :3 Finn y Annie aparecerán en el próximo capi pero no de manera activa, bueno, ya verás :3 Y después también, pero en fin, se sabrá que pasa entre ellos. Madge y Cato están bien y todo, he tomado nota de tu apunte y he incluido una breve mención a estos dos. Katniss es una persona "permanentemente" rayada mental. Piensa demasiado, pobre chica… xD Y Gale… se puede decir que Gale será el hilo conductor de los próximos capítulos hasta el final. Más o menos. (Risa maligna) Y no me aburres para nada :3 Me encantan tus reviews! :3 Un beso enorme!

_**YUE AMARR77 **_¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! :3 Me alegro que encontraras el fic y que hayas decidido leerlo :33333 Me alegro que te gustara la parte del beso de papel! JAJAJAJ! Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola! :3 Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus buenos deseos con mis exámenes, han ido muy bien! Un beso desde Barcelona! :)

_**HutcherMuser**_Hola de nuevo Karina! (Ahora ya sé como te llamas! JAJAJAJA) No te odio! :( Eso nunca! Espero que todo te vaya bien con el trabajo y todo! :3 Y gracias por tus deseos con mis exámenes! :3 Un beso enorme!

_**anairamellark18 **_Holaaa! :) TU review esconde una gran verdad que ¡dios! Me alegro mucho que se haya entendido :3 A veces me lio un poco con las palabras y no me sé expresar bien, pero lo que has dicho sobre gale, que se le entiende pero no debió tomar esa actitud es EXACTAMENTE lo que quería transmitir, así que GRACIAS! JAJAJAJA! Bueno, Peeta sí que ha aceptado la decisión de Katniss! Espero que te haya gustado la reacción que ha habido! Aviso que esta reacción se irá alargando durante varios capítulos, de ahora en adelante seguiremos viendo! Muchas gracias por tus deseos con mis exámenes, han salido bien! :3 Espero que los tuyos también! En cuanto tenga un solo rato libre me paso por tu fic! Y dios, muchísimas gracias por decirme que lograré mi sueño! Eso espero yo también! 3 Ojalá se cumplan los tuyos también! Un beso enorme!

_**Pauliiiii**_Hola! Bienvenida! :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! :3 Que me digas todo esto significa un mundo para mi, no tienes ni idea! Cato y Madge son novios PERO aún no lo sabe la prensa. En general, Cato no es ni de lejos tan famoso como Peeta, de manera que no llama tanto la atención como él. Finnick y Annie sabremos de ellos aunque Kat no esté en la cafetería por ahora! SI tienes cualquier pregunta no dudes en hacérmela! :3 Estoy encantada de responder! Un beso ENORME desde Barcelona y mil gracias!

_**Noonefall**_Hola! Y antes que nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto hasta actualizar! D: Creo que a lo que te refieres de si "habían hecho algo" te refieres a si habían tenido relaciones sexuales (¿) Bueno, si es eso, sí, las han tenido, pero no han hecho el amor. En otras palabras más poco finas, han realizado sexo oral JAJAJAJAJJA! Cuando llegue "el momento" lo describiré bien bien bien! JAJAJAJ! Con Gale en un principio planeé que lo difundiría él, pero después pensé: ¡Que narices! En todo caso será ELLA la que decida su PROPIO futuro! :3 Así que lo hice de esta manera JAJAJAJA! Y bueno… sin hacer un súperspoiler… decirte que tu predicción de la super venganza de Gale no va muy alejada de la realidad. "Un dramón de la 1 JAJAJAJAAJ! Un beso enorme!

_**yumiiyumyum**_No es cierto que seas burra ni nada! Eres muy lista angie! Prueba de eso es que sabes dos idiomas muy diferentes entre sí! JUM! Y que pintas genialosamente bien! Pero dicho esto! SKYPE ANGIE! Echo de menos nuestros días de Skype! Verte dar saltos! JAJAJAJAJA! No es lo mismo! D: Ya no te veo fangirlear como antes! :( Gale sufrirá…. Pero tu ya sabes lo que pasará! E.E DIANA EN ACCIÓN! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué dices de que las maestras son incultas?! JAJAJAJAJA ¿Escribias el review desde el Ipod?! JAJAJAJAJAJA! No quiero regalo Angie! Igualmente, ahora ya falta un año! :3 JAJAJAJAJA Falta mucho! Un beso enorme Angie! 3

_**Sole713 **_Hola de nuevo! :3 Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic! :3 Muchisimas gracias por decirme todo lo de la trama y los personajes! A veces me como mucho la cabeza pensando que lo hago fatal, así que está bien leer/oír eso! :3333! Tuvimos el último examen el mismo dia :( JAJAJA! ¿Cómo te han ido? Seguro que genial! Un beso enorme! 3

_**catniphutcherson95**_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Peeta lo ha contado! ¿ERES ESA TU, CATNIPHUTCHERSON? JAJAJAJA! Katniss nos ha engañado, en realidad eres tu… 8) Muchisimas gracias por decir que se me extraña! Oh! Eres adorable! 3 Un beso enorme! 3

_**Aiitaniitaaa**_Hola de nuevo! JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YA TODOS SABEN QUE ES KATNISS! Ñeñeñeñeñeñeñ! Aviso que las reacciones no quedarán aquí, que será un fondo que se irá viendo a lo largo de TODOS los capítulos que quedan, de una manera u de otra! :3 Ai… muchísimas gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo! :33333 Ze me derite er corasong. ¡No me das el coñazo! No te preocupas! :3 me encantan los reviews largos! Gracias por entender lo de los exámenes! Ahora al menos ya los he acabado :3 JAJAJAJ! Un beso enorme!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias! :3 JAJAJAJ! Bueno, intenté que se entendieran los motivos de Gale, pero aún así eso no justifica que se comporte como un GILIPOLLAS. Jjajajajaja! Realmente tener como enemiga a Madge debe ser algo HORRIBLE. (O que le pregunten a Gale) Respecto a Annie… Es una dramática total! EN FIN! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Elen Cullen**_De nuevo, GRACIAS! Por tu review! :3 Siempre, tarde o temprano, seguiré la historia! Ya tengo escrito el último capítulo y todo! JAJAJAjA! Bueno, que sepas que he guardado tu review y me he imprimido la frase para decorar la pared… Porque realmente me motiva! Un beso ENORME y GRACIAS! 3

_**Whiz Knightley**_Oi…. Muchisiimas gracias! 3 Que me digas todo esto significa UN MUNDO ENTERO para mi! Así que, en fin, GRACIAS! 3 Un besazo!

_**Cleoru Misumi**_Hola de nuevo! :3 Que sepas que tu review me ha puesto la carne de gallina, literalmente, y que me ha arrancado una GRAN sonrisa. Muchas gracias 3 Tú si que mereces muchísimo, no yo! Enserio! Me alegro que te rías y te guste el capítulo! Gale… yo también lo odio JAJAJAJA Annie es la típica que "Ay, pues me dices esto y me lo creo" Y por su ignorancia jodió bastante a Kat… pero ahora ya está! Bueno, ahora ya he dejado de ser una niña responsable con mis estudios y estoy publicando! :3 Y tanto que mi sueño de este año se está cumpliendo! Estoy conociéndote a ti y a muchas personas maravillosas que me alegrais el dia con unas pocas palabras… Gracias! 3 LJDH es Los Juegos del Hambre! JAJAJAJAJA! Yo también escribo sobre Harry Potter! Y bueno, OMG Snape! Muero de amor con ese personaje! Que sepas que he imprimido tu review! :3 ¿Un honor leerme a mi? VAYA. Dios, esque me dejas sin palabras. Un honor es tener a una persona como tú en mi vida, aunque sea mediante Fanfiction y una pantalla! Un besazo ENORME! 3

_**lauraXD **_Hola de nuevo! :3 Sisi, siempre actualizo! Esta historia es MUY importante para mi! Siempre estoy pensando en ella, constantemente! :3 Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto :( Y… buf! Bueno, que sepas que he cogido tu review y me lo he imprimido para colgármelo en la habitación! 3 Es una gran motivación que me digas una cosa como esta, que ya soy escritora y que tu comprarías un libro y todo eso… wow. Impresionante. Muchisimas gracias 3 Un besazo enorme y muuucho amor! :3

_**Riley92 **_Hola de nuevo Riley! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Ahora te contesto al DM! Un beso enorme!

_**AnaGabii7 **_Hola de nuevo! :) Respecto a Gale… Aquí he cambiado un poco su personalidad, no es el mismo que en los libros… Si bien está resentido, tal vez hace algo de lo que después se podrá arrepentir… Espero que me perdones D: Y no, no dejaré NUNCA esta historia! Si prácticamente es mi vida! JAJAJA! Un beso enorme!

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue **_Hi again! :3 Don't worry! I'm so glad you came here again! :3 The jealous Peeta was like: WTF?! Hahahahaha! But, in fact, I loved to write that part, not gonna lie! Hahahaha! I'm so sorry that you lived something similar like Gale and Katniss! What Gale said was awful, but even though he felt so bad when Katniss said that things to him, he doesn't have the right to say "Katniss, you're ugly, nobody likes you". Don't worry about the words when you speak (or write) about Annie! Hahaha! I thought the same! (Even that I am the one who's writing it! Hahaha) I know, Katniss should have been a little bit more angry when she faced Annie, but she's that kind of person who doesn't show her rage so much, she just keeps it for herself… Like in this chapter, when she didn't say anything to Plutarch but, instead of that, she insult him with Madge and Peeta! That can be dangerous! I'm so glad that I surprised you! :3 At first I didn't want Katniss to say anything, but then I thought: "If I was in the same position as her, I would rather tell everybody MY TRUTH than let anyone speak the version they BELIEVE it's true!" Hahahah! By the way! I have to say they didn't made love (still), they just had oral sex and that kind of things :3 When they do it it will be a little bit more explained that it has been! Hahahaha! Kisses! 3

_**loss of control **_¡Gracias a ti por leer! Jajajajaja! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Un beso enorme!

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_Hola de nuevo! :3 Como tu dices, a mi me parecía mejor que todo el mundo se enterara porque ella quería y no porque a Gale le apeteciera! Hombre ya, mujeres al poder! JAJAJAJA! Respecto a la percepción que tiene sobre Gale, puede ser que sea errónea, pero claro, en estas cosas cada uno es diferente y haría la cosa de una manera distinta :P Pero como tu bien has dicho, Nadie tiene derecho a obligar a otra persona a hacer algo que no quiere. +1 para ti! No tengo claro si habrá una confrontación con Delly o quedará como mero personaje secundario, ya veremos :33333 Jajajajaja! Un beso enorme! 3

_**MarEverdeen **_Perdón! Siento mucho haber tardado tantismo en actualizar! Y no te preocupes, la historia acabará SEGURISIMO! Quiero decir, el último capítulo ya está escrito! JAJAJAJA! Muchas gracias por desearme suerte con los exámenes y por decirme que puedo llegar a ser escritora… representa un mundo enorme para mi! Un besazo MUY GRANDE! 3

_**Mary Swift A **_Hola de Nuevo! :) Bueno, como has visto Peeta ha seguido las indicaciones de Katniss y ha dicho lo que ya era un secreto a voces! :3333 Y con Annie, en fin! La ha liado mucho, pero ahora al menos vuelve a tener una relación "estable" con Kat! Un beso enorme! Gracias por tu review! 3

_**Luna Fabregas **_Hola de nuevo! :) Con Gale… siento decir que volverá a aparecer. Será como "la base" de los capítulos que se avecinan! Ya me entenderás cuando llegue el momento e.e (cejas) JAJAJ! Pero creeme, yo tampoco lo soporto. Madge es genial, estoy de acuerdo contigo! :3 JAJAJAJA! Como has dicho, la decisión es difícil, pero realmente creo que ha hecho lo mejor. Annie realmente se merecía el bofetón (y algo más!) pero Katniss se guarda la rabia! Es una chica comedida. JAJAJAJJA! Un beso enorme! 3

_**torposoplo12 **_Mofletitos! *_* Lo de Magnus, de cazadores de sombras, LO SÉ! ME LO DIJISTE EN EL OTRO REVIEW! JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Tu sabes lo que me reí con lo del juju? (LO acabo de tuitear JAJAJAJAJAJA) NO POT PAS ÉSSER! JAJAJAJAJAJAA! Gale = Cabronazo. Aviso: Lo será aún más. Huron dormilón… algún dia tu y yo seremos así también (Effie… 3) Te quiero mucho effius 3

_**kamynari **_Hola de nuevo! :33333 Me alegro que te guste que se dijeran que se amaban! :333! Annie es MUY insegura respecto a su relación con Finnick! En fin! Que se le va a hacer! Espero no dejarte en mucho más estado de shock! JAJAJAJ! Un beso ENORME! 3

_**gatasxOnfanfic **_¡Hola de nuevo! JAJAJAJ! Si felicitarse personalmente está difícil, aunque con el AVE ahora son 2 horas! (Impresionante) JAJAJA! YO también odio a Gale, bienvenida al Club! JAJAJAJA! Seguro que seguiré la historia, ya tengo el final escrito! Es como CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Un beso ENORME!


	18. Londres

Hola a todos y perdón, siento en el alma la espera. Encontrareis las explicaciones abajo de todo, en la nota de autor del final. Espero que disfruteis del capítulo!

**Recomendación musical: Hoy os traigo diversas. Primero Feeling Good de Muse, luego Little Things/Truly Madly Deeply de One Direction y para acabar Wake me up/Kiss Me de Ed Sheraan. (El pelirrojo me tiene enamorada)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18. LONDRES**

_Señores pasajeros, les informamos que el próximo avión con destino a Rio de Janeiro cerrará sus puertas en 5 minutos. _

_Avión 7564ª con destino a Dallas, embarquen por la puerta G3. _

Siempre me ha gustado el ambiente de los aeropuertos. Tal vez sea por el hecho que no he viajado mucho, pero el bullicio, las tiendas, la expectación de visitar un nuevo lugar o de volver a casa es un ambiente agradable para mí.

No es la primera vez que estoy en este aeropuerto con Peeta, pero si es la primera vez que siento que millones de ojos se clavan en mí mientras entro por las grandes puertas de cristal.

-Siempre habrá uno o dos paparazzis esperando a algún famoso-me ha advertido Peeta antes de salir de casa-. Compórtate como si no los vieras, sonríe y bueno… sé tú misma, como eres.

-¿Con mi personalidad encantadora, te refieres?-he bromeado.

-Exactamente-ha contestado antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios.

De modo que aquí estamos. Nada más cruzar la entrada del aeropuerto noto la mano de Peeta haciendo presión sobre la mía y sonrío. Sí, claro que puedo hacer esto. Hago caso omiso a los centenares de flashes que se disparan a mí alrededor, capturando cada movimiento que hago, y me concentro en hablar con Peeta de cualquier cosa. Él me explica cómo es Londres, las cosas que veré o como es su familia, y yo le contesto, nerviosa, que nunca he salido del país o que estoy muy emocionada por conocer a su padre.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, mira aquí un momento, por favor!

Giro la cabeza al escuchar que alguien grita mi nombre, y veo a la multitud de paparazzis enfocar su cámara hacia mí y disparar más fotos aún. Durante un segundo me planteo salir corriendo, pero después levanto un poco la mano, los saludo y sonrío tímidamente. No sé si será lo mejor o lo más apropiado, pero en fin… supongo que solo están haciendo su trabajo y que una foto sonriendo tal vez les valga más dinero que una con la cara amargada.

Cuando nos sentamos en el avión, media hora más tarde, Peeta empieza a dormir casi al instante y yo saco mi portátil, intentando buscar un poco de diversión. Al principio busco imágenes de Londres, que está a 8 horas de distancia, del clima, de las atracciones turísticas, de la zona donde vive el padre de Peeta… Pero entonces, aparece un anuncio en un cuadrado a la derecha, que promociona la visita a una de las mayores páginas de cotilleos de Estados Unidos. Si bien por un lado sé que no debería mirarlo, porque tal vez dicen algo malo de mi o de Peeta, la curiosidad me mata y entro.

El formato de la página es bastante simple, un fondo decorativo e infantil, seguido de algunos anuncios de perfumes o de marcas de ropa y muchas mini-noticias con una foto al lado que, si clicas encima, puedes ampliar.

No tardo mucho en encontrar noticias que hablan sobre mí o sobre Peeta, y ahora, una vez que ya he superado el shock inicial al ver mi nombre en una revista o en internet, resulta hasta divertido.

**Peeta Mellark y su novia, muy enamorados y acaramelados en LAX.**

Tan solo dos días después de que se confirmara la relación de Peeta Mellark con una chica anónima (hasta ahora), llamada Katniss Everdeen, ya podemos verlos a ambos paseando su amor en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Las fotos que podéis ver abajo son de hoy mismo, de esta misma mañana, momento en el que Peeta y Katniss han cogido un avión hacia un destino desconocido. ¿Dónde irán? ¿Qué os parecen estas fotos? ¡Dejad vuestros comentarios aquí abajo!

_**Si queréis saber más de las estrellas de esta noticia, ¡podéis seguirles en Twitter!**_

**Peeta Mellark: **PeetaMellark.74

**Katniss Everdeen: **Kat. Everdeen

La verdad es que directamente no leo los comentarios que han dejado los fans, porque sé que eso si que me dolería de verdad. Por ese mismo motivo decido no ir a Tumblr, porque me temo encontrar algo como "Si alguien rebloguea una foto de Peeta y la zorra me suicido…" y no quiero ni verlo, ni escucharlo, ni sentir que soy responsable del sufrimiento de otras personas, de muchas, en realidad, simplemente por vivir mi vida como haría cualquiera de ellas. En su lugar, decido ponerme a leer un buen libro hasta que me acabo quedando dormida.

_Señores pasajeros, les informamos que aterrizaremos en Heathrow en 10 minutos. La hora local son las 6 de la tarde. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad. La tripulación espera que hayan pasado un vuelo agradable. _

Me despierto frotándome los ojos, algo aturdida. De acuerdo, habremos viajado en primera clase, pero el cuello nunca se acostumbra a esos asientos tan jodidamente incómodos. Y menos durant horas seguidas.

-¿Has dormido bien?-pregunta Peeta a mi izquierda, divertido.

-Tendré una contractura durante una semana, pero estaré bien-ironizo mientras me ato el cinturón-. ¿Y tú qué? Has tardado como 5 minutos en quedarte dormido desde que hemos despegado.

-¡No mientas! No he dormido ni un segundo, ha sido un vuelo muuuy aburrido-Peeta chasquea la lengua, poniéndome a prueba-. Tu ahí, durmiendo, y tu pobre novio…

-¡Venga! Pero si seguro que te lo has pasado muy bien…

-De hecho, sí, lo he hecho-dice riendo y señalando a su móvil.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-He pensado que ahora que ya no tenemos que escondernos, y que, bueno, que todo el mundo ya sabe que estamos juntos, no tenemos que fingir.

-¿Y…?

-Estabas tan adorable durmiendo que no me he podido resistir.

-¿Resistirte a qué?-insisto.

-Digamos que, por error, te he hecho una foto, y que por otro error horrible, esa foto ha acabado en Twitter.

-¡PEETA!-exclamo-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque estoy cansado de escuchar que si te quiero, o si no, de si solo estás conmigo por fama o por dinero, o si todo esto solo es una estrategia para conseguir más fans… Estoy cansado. Así que para que ya no hablen más, voy a ser yo mismo quien tome las riendas de mi privacidad.

**X.**

Cuando llegamos al hotel, intentamos dominar el _jet-lag_ todo lo que pudimos, pero estuvimos horas despiertos, y al final no nos despertamos hasta muy tarde al día siguiente.

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde?-pregunto, ansiosa por conocer la ciudad.

-Bueno, no podremos ver a papá hasta el sábado, porque está hasta arriba de trabajo en la panadería, así que tenemos tres días por delante para visitar la ciudad.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-¿Estás de broma?-exclama, riendo-. ¡Esta es mi ciudad! Seré tu guía personal, señorita.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-Peeta asiente, abrazándome con suavidad-. Pues seré muy, muy exigente.

-Siempre que me recompenses con un beso, haré todo lo que me pidas-dice riendo.

-Eso siempre.

X.

Voy a intentar resumir los 3 últimos días, pero no es sencillo. Dejadme decir que visitar por primera vez un país extranjero es una experiencia inigualable, aún más que si hubiera viajado desde pequeña. Siento más ilusión cada vez que ando por estas extrañas calles por las que conducen al revés, o cuyas líneas que separan el tráfico no son rectas, sino en zigzag. Cuando visitamos Camden Town me perdí en medio de las tiendas extrañas, de la ropa gótica y de las escandalosas rebajas. Gasté parte del dinero del viaje ahí, pero también en Covent Garden. No puedo describir el ambiente que se respiraba, ambiente de cultura, de pasión… un ambiente mágico. Y como olvidarme del British Museum o de la National Gallery. Ver todas esas obras de arte, algunas tan antiguas que podrían considerarse el inicio de la civilización, y otras tan bonitas que me dejaron boquiabierta, fue increíble. Por no hablar de Trafalgar Square, que en esos momentos hervía en gente a causa de que el contador para las Olimpiadas estaba a pocos días de llegar a cero, aunque por desgracia no llegaría a ver eso, porque nos iríamos dos días antes de la ceremonia de apertura.

Compré souvenirs para todos, tanto en casa como en Los Ángeles, y guardé mil recuerdos en forma de fotografías que llevaría para siempre conmigo. Para mejorar aún más el viaje, Peeta es un magnífico guía, y explicaba con emoción detalles y secretos de algunas partes de Londres que yo (y probablemente muchos turistas)

-Aquí aprendí a ir en bicicleta-dice señalando un bonito parque familiar el sábado por la mañana, justo antes de ir a ver su padre-. Tenía 5 años. Mi madre no paró hasta que conseguí aguantarme diez segundos sin caerme. Supongo que debería ser un recuerdo bonito, pero solo logro acordarme de lo mal que me sentía. En vez de curarme las heridas en las rodillas, ponía la bicicleta de pie otra vez y me obligaba a montar.

-Nunca me has acabado de contar la historia de tu madre-observo, intentando hacerle hablar. Llevamos en su país tres días y aún no había mencionado ni una vez a su madre, y a ratos puedo ver cómo está melancólico o incluso nervioso.

-Es difícil.

-Lo sé, y no quiero presionarte, pero ya sabes que si quieres contarme algo…

-¿Y cómo quieres que empiece?-pregunta, levantando los brazos.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos yendo a una cafetería o algo así?-propongo, viendo que los fotógrafos empiezan a amontonarse.

-De acuerdo-responde, aparentando falsa normalidad. Ambos vamos charlando de temas triviales para matar el tiempo mientras Peeta intenta recordar donde había una cafetería en su antiguo barrio. Cuando la encontramos ya son las 11 de la mañana y tenemos solo una hora u hora y media hasta que su padre cierre la panadería y se encuentre con nosotros. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello.

-Y bien…-lo incito a comenzar una vez ya nos hemos sentado.

-Nunca se lo he explicado a nadie. No es que me avergüence ni nada, pero…

-Peeta, si no quieres contármelo no tienes que hacerlo-lo tranquilizo.

-No, quiero hacerlo, pero es solo que es algo difícil… Pero bueno, la cuestión está en que-

-¿Perdona?-pregunta una chica de unos 16 años, visiblemente emocionada-. E… Eres Peeta Mellark, ¿verdad? Te importaría hacerte una foto conmigo, ¿por favor? ¡Soy una gran fan, por favor!

-Sí, claro, no es molestia-responde alegremente.

Me quedo ahí sentada, visiblemente incómoda, mientras Peeta se hace una foto no solo con ella, sino con todas las otras personas que se han dado cuenta de quién era. De repente, una de ellas se me queda mirando y dice:

-¡Ahí va! Tú eres Katniss Everdeen.

-Eh… Sí.

-¿Te haces una foto conmigo, por favor?

-Yo… No sé si es una buena idea, no soy famosa.

-Creo que ahora sí lo eres-tuerce ella-. Por favor, sólo una, no te molestaré más.

-Bueno, de acuerdo…

Sonrío de manera forzada (quedaré mal, lo sé) mientras la chica nos hace una fotografía.

-¡Gracias!

Cuando la multitud por fin se dispersa, Peeta me mira con una expresión de suficiencia.

-¡Mira quien se acaba de hacer famosa!

-Cállate. Me he puesto muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer porque-

-Lo que has hecho tal y como lo has hecho ha sido perfecto, Kat-me interrumpe-. No hay una manera buena o una manera mala de hacer las cosas, simplemente está tú manera o mi manera de hacerlas.

-Gracias, filósofo-respondo, agarrando con fuerza su mano-. Me cuesta acostumbrarme esto, pero supongo que deberé hacerlo. Pero bueno, volvamos al tema.

Peeta suspira profundamente y empieza a hablar.

-Antes que nada, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros.

-¿A quién quieres que se lo cuente?-pregunto, confundida.

-A Madge o a...

-No se lo diré a nadie, puedes estar tranquilo. Va, si no lo sueltas ya nunca podrás hacerlo.

-Básicamente mi madre es la peor persona que he conocido nunca.

Esa confesión, tan rápida, tan directa, me deja sin palabras. Una madre te puede hacer daño, puedes estar cabreado con ella todas las veces que quieras, pero… ¿decir que es la peor persona del mundo? Debe de ser algo gordo.

"-Cuando nací, siempre quiso que destacara en algo, en lo que fuera. Futbol, básquet, hándbol, ciclismo, natación… Cuando se le acabaron los deportes, probó en el mundo del espectáculo. Empecé a tener algunas ofertas en Inglaterra, y entonces todo mí tiempo se dedicó por completo a la actuación. Había semanas enteras en las que no podía ir a la escuela, y los niños… Son crueles, ya sabes. Nunca tuve un amigo, en primer lugar porque todos me marginaban, y en segundo lugar porque mi madre no me dejaba llevar a nadie a casa. En cuanto salía de la puerta de la escuela, iba directo a clases de actuación, canto y baile. Llegué a odiarlo. Recuerdo como mi madre sonreía orgullosa ante sus amigas cuando uno de mis anuncios aparecía por televisión, y entonces yo me iba llorando a mi habitación. Soñaba con que un día cualquiera ya no me llamarían, con que todos los anuncios y las series acabarían, pero no fue así. Cuando me ofrecieron la primera película, mi madre brillaba en felicidad. Nunca le he visto más contenta que ese día, pero ninguna de sus sonrisas fue para mí. Lo único que conseguí ese día de ella fue un:

-Peeta, ahora habrá que trabajar más. No la fastidies.

Y fue en ese momento cuando mi padre estalló. Él estaba sometido a mi madre, hacía todo lo que ella le pedía. Recuerdo como tenía que quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada cocinando más pan y más pastas para ganar algo más de dinero para que ella se comprara alguno de sus caprichos, o como miraba angustiado las facturas de los electrodomésticos que ella compraba sin consultarle. Él era el que me arropaba por las noches en la cama y me consolaba mientras la oíamos llamar a Lauren, su mejor amiga, y le contaba tonterías. Nunca le había dicho que no a nada, hasta ese momento.

-Marian, ¿qué haces?

-¿Cómo que qué hago?

-¿Qué le acabas de decir a Peeta?

-Que tiene que trabajar más duro-contestó ella, inocentemente.

-¿Y eso de que no la fastidie? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a un niño de 9 años?

-Vamos a ver… Bob, todos sabemos aquí que Peeta es un gran actor, pero esto es algo serio y no quiero que nada salga mal.

-¿Y qué más da si algo sale mal? ¿No llevas diciéndome todo este tiempo que esto lo hace porque quiere?

-Y lo hace porque quiere.

-¿Qué más da entonces que la fastidie o no?

-Bob, no lo entiendes…

-¡Claro que lo entiendo, Marian! Entiendo que eres una mala madre a la que le importa una mierda si su hijo es infeliz o no. ¿Sabes no pasa una noche en la que no llore? Tiene miedo de fallarte, de sentir que no es suficiente para ti, de no tener amigos. Es un niño infeliz, y a ti lo único que te importa es que no la fastidie.

-Bob…

-Ya está, Marian. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Me voy de casa, y Peeta se viene conmigo. A partir de ahora él decidirá si quiere seguir haciendo esto o no.

-¡No te puedes llevar a Peeta!-gritó.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué pierdes a un hijo o a una fuente de ingresos?

Mi madre dudó durante un segundo antes de contestar que perdía a un hijo, y ese segundo aún me persigue, recordándome que en realidad lo que mi madre perdió fue a una fuente de ingresos. Tal vez un niño de 9 años no se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero yo ya no era un niño. La situación me obligó a madurar muy rápido, y me di cuenta de que mi madre no era mi madre. Me fui con mi padre por decisión propia, y desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver."

-Nunca… ¿nunca has vuelto a hablar con ella?

-No. No supe nada de ella hasta dos días después de conocerte, más o menos, cuando gracias a "El Capitolio" empecé a hacerme más famoso y llamó a mi agente para solicitar su parte de beneficios.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes. Llamó diciendo que era mi madre y que había firmado un contrato conforme merecía una parte y no sé qué más…

-¡Pero eres mayor de edad!-exclamo-. Es como si mi madre solicitara una parte del dinero que gano en la cafetería, no tiene sentido. E incluso si no lo fueras, es dinero que tú has ganado, ¿por qué le ibas a dar una parte si no quieres?

-Porque no quiero volver a verla. Lo hablé con mi padre enseguida, y decidimos darle una pequeña parte de los beneficios que tuve mientras aún era menor de edad. Ella contenta y nosotros contentos.

-¿Y cómo acabaste en Estados Unidos?-digo, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Cuando tenía unos 10 o 11 años empezaron a proponerme realizar nuevas películas en Hollywood, y no podía hacerlo desde Inglaterra, así que me mudé ahí con papá. Dejó la panadería a cargo de mi tío y vino conmigo a Los Ángeles, donde abrió un nuevo negocio mientras yo trabajaba. Por suerte, conseguí trabajo rápidamente y el dinero no nos faltó, aunque él nunca quiso ni un centavo de lo que ganaba con las películas, sino que insistía en que guardara el dinero para el futuro mientras él lo pagaba todo. Naturalmente, eso cambió cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y mi padre, que añoraba mucho Londres, volvió aquí.

Tal vez no tuviera todo el dinero que Peeta tuvo en su infancia y adolescencia, pero en comparación, yo al menos tuve una familia. De repente, me siento mal por él.

-No ha sido fácil-continúa-. Pero ahora las aguas vuelven a su cauce. Mi madre no ha molestado más, mi padre es feliz en su panadería, tengo amigos que me quieren por lo que soy de verdad y… bueno, estás tú.

**X. **

-No estés nerviosa-dice Peeta mientras bajamos del taxi-. Es una persona normal.

-Ahora mismo no estoy pensando en si es famoso o no, sino en que voy a conocer a tu padre. Dios, ¿cómo puedes estar tan relajado?

-Katniss, vamos a conocer a mi padre, no a la Reina de Inglaterra-contesta divertido.

-Sería más fácil conocer a la Reina ahora mismo.

-Sé tú misma, nada más. Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, haz las cosas a tu manera y ya verás que todo te sale bien.

Estamos en King's Cross Road, al lado de una antigua cárcel transformada en hotel llamado _Clink 78_. Calle abajo hay mucha actividad comercial gracias a la estación de tren, pero por esta zona está todo muy tranquilo. Andamos pocas calles y nos metemos por dentro de un parque rodeado de pequeñas casitas con unas vallas protectoras alrededor. Eran unas casas muy simples pero, a la vez, muy acogedoras. Justo como las imaginaba.

-Venga, es esta de aquí.

-Vale…

Inspiro hondo cuando Peeta mete la llave en la cerradura y gira el pomo con fuerza. Al poner un pie en el recibidor, grita:

-¡Papá! ¡Estoy en casa!

-¿Peeta?-Una voz suena desde el piso de arriba-. ¿Es broma?-Veo como unos pies se asoman por la escalera a la vez que cierro la puerta. Veo su torso. Veo su cara, radiante de alegría y con la sonrisa más grande que he visto en mi vida. Baja las escaleras a toda prisa y abraza a Peeta con fuerza.

-¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Había leído que estabas en el aeropuerto, pero no pensaba que vendrías aquí!

-Pero si hoy por la mañana me has dicho la hora a la que salías de la panadería, papá, no te hagas el sorprendido.

-Hijo, déjame interpretar la típica escena de película para nuestra invitada…

El padre de Peeta, Bob Mellark, me mira fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que conozco muy bien. Son exactamente los mismos que los de Peeta.

-Katniss, encantado de conocerte por fin-dice alegremente antes de darme un tímido abrazo-. Peeta no ha parado de hablar de ti desde… ¿Cuándo? En fin, ya no lo recuerdo, uno se hace viejo… ¡La cuestión es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte por fin! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta Inglaterra.

-Oh, ¡no es ninguna molestia!-respondo, abrumada-. Al contrario, ¡me moría de ganas de visitar Londres! Además, en el trabajo me han dado una semana libre así que…

-¿Vacaciones? Debes estar contenta entonces.

Le dirijo a Peeta una mirada confusa, pero él mantiene la vista clavada en sus zapatos. Así que su padre no sabe que el motivo de que esté hoy aquí es precisamente su hijo, pues si no hubiera salido a la luz que estamos juntos ahora mismo estaría trabajando. ¿Por qué? Luego tendré que hablarlo con él.

-Uhm, sí, no me puedo quejar.

-Fantástico. Bueno, ¿qué os apetece comer para la hora de la cena?

Empieza así una agradable velada en la que hablamos de todo y de nada. Ellos me cuentan algunas divertidas anécdotas de Peeta cuando era pequeño (y no tan pequeño) y me hacen preguntas sobre mi vida en Lowville.

-¿Y cómo llevas la adaptación a Los Ángeles?-pregunta Bob-. Nosotros siempre hemos vivido en ciudades grandes, pero supongo que debe ser bastante chocante pasar de un pueblo pequeño a una ciudad como esa…

-Sí, fue bastante difícil-admito-. Sobre todo al principio, cuando no conocía a nadie. Normalmente antes de hacer un viaje como este pasan meses y meses de preparativos, pero Madge y yo lo hicimos todo en apenas tres o cuatro días. Fue bastante estresante, y no tuve casi ni tiempo de leer guías sobre Los Ángeles ni nada por el estilo. Además, al día siguiente de llegar apareció Peeta y me quedé un poco en shock…

Ambos ríen, y Peeta esboza esa sonrisa tímida que tanto me gusta.

-Pero luego todo se estabilizó. Ahora ya es como si fuera mi casa.

-Me alegro-dice el padre de Peeta con sinceridad-. Peeta me ha contado también que, además, ahora ya es definitivo que te quedas ahí, ¿no?

-¡Sí!-exclamo-. En un principio eran solo unos meses, pero el casero nos dijo que si ambas encontrábamos trabajo con trabajo fijo nos podía extender el contrato de alquiler a otro más permanente, ¡y lo hemos hecho! Firmaremos el nuevo contrato en una semana, más o menos, que es cuando él vuelve de viaje.

-¿Y qué harás en Los Ángeles una vez te instales definitivamente ahí?

-Me he pre-matriculado en la Universidad de Los Ángeles para seguir con mis estudios de Derecho, pero no tengo muy claro que eso sea lo que de verdad quiero hacer el resto de mi vida… En fin, como aún no me he matriculado, ¡aún puedo cambiar algunas asignaturas!

-Seguro que lo haces genial, escojas lo que escojas-dice Peeta.

-Mira, tenemos a un Romeo entre nosotros-me susurra Bob, divertido.

-¡Papá!-grita Peeta, muerto de la vergüenza-. No digas tonterías…

-¡Venga ya, Peeta! Pero si eres un cursi, con todas las letras. Y no hay nada malo en eso, que lo sepas, pero lo eres. Si fueras de chico duro, cosa que me alegro mucho que no hagas, también lo diría. Solo estoy resaltando tus virtudes.

-Claro que sí, ¡dile las cosas como son!-digo, como si los conociera desde siempre. Empieza así una pelea muy interesante y divertida que no acaba hasta que dan las once de la noche y Peeta nos hace ver que mañana tenemos que coger un avión para regresar a Estados Unidos.

-Bueno-suspira Bob, levantándose de la mesa-. Ha sido una noche muy agradable. No, no os molestéis en recoger, ya lo haré yo.

-De acuerdo, papá. Bueno, te voy a enseñar dónde dormirás-dice Peeta. Es cierto. Había olvidado que hoy dormíamos en su casa. Me dan ganas de golpearme a mí misma. ¡Claro que vamos a dormir aquí! Peeta creció en esta casa, sería muy raro que se fuera a dormir a un hotel… Entonces, ¿por qué no hemos venido aquí antes?

-Recordad que tenéis que ir a dormir en camas diferentes-advierte Bob, repentinamente serio.

-Sí, papá.

-Claro, sin problema-respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bob ríe divertido y nos despide una vez más antes que Peeta me guíe hacia el piso superior.

-Vale, ahí está la habitación de mi padre, esa es la mía… y la puerta que ves a la derecha es la de la habitación de invitados.

-Así que me abandonas ahora... Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

-¿Es algo importante?

-No mucho, es más bien curiosidad.

-Genial. Entonces déjame decirte que mi padre ha dicho que no nos vayamos a dormir juntos, pero ha olvidado mencionar que si, por el motivo que sea, me despierto en medio de la noche, voy al lavabo y me confundo de habitación…-dice pícaramente.

-¿Ah, sí?-contesto, en el mismo tono-. Bien, pues quien sabe… Tal vez la otra persona cierra la puerta con pestillo.

-No hay pestillo.

Cierro los ojos, asimilando el golpe, mientras él se parte de risa.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa sirve, una silla, un armario…

Peeta arquea una ceja.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta, acercándose lentamente hacia mi

-Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, ¿no?-susurro, dejando mis labios a pocos milímetros de los suyos y abrazándole por el cuello.

-¿Es eso una propuesta indecente?-responde, rozándome con su aliento.

-Puede ser… -Al final no puedo aguantar más y le beso, soltando todo lo que he guardado durante la cena. Sin embargo, conozco muy bien a Peeta, así que después de solo unos segundos me separo abruptamente de él.

-En fin, buenas noches, Peeta-digo, sugerentemente. Antes de meterme en mi habitación me giro para verle, y compruebo que está aún con la boca abierta y riendo, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de pasar-. Venga, a dormir.

-Luego verás.

Peeta se mete en su habitación y yo cierro la puerta de la mía. Sonrío. Nunca había creído en la vida perfecta, pero ahora creo que tengo algo parecido a ello. No tendré todo el dinero del mundo, tal vez no sea la chica que todo el mundo quiera, y seguramente medio mundo me odie por estar saliendo con Peeta… pero tengo todo lo que había soñado, y más.

Me dispongo a desvestirme para, supuestamente, dormir, y me doy cuenta de que toda mi ropa está aún en el hotel, esperando a ser recogida mañana por la mañana, justo antes de ir al aeropuerto. Claro, Peeta tendrá un armario entero de ropa para él y no me ha recordado que coja una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa para dormir y para mañana. ¿Qué hago? Solo llevo conmigo mi móvil y mi cartera, y con eso no puedo dormir… Miro alrededor, tal vez haya algo de ropa en algún lado, pero en la mesita de noche solo hay papel y algunos bolígrafos, y en el armario no hay nada, aunque tampoco lo esperaba. Esta es una habitación de invitados, se supone que son ellos los que necesitan el espacio. Durante un segundo pienso en ir a la habitación de Peeta, pero si lo hago toda la escenita que hemos montado antes perderá su gracia… y tengo mi orgullo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Vuelvo a dar una rápida mirada a la habitación y se me ilumina la bombilla.

No le puedo pedir ayuda a Peeta _cara a cara, _pero nadie ha dicho nada de hacerlo de manera escrita. Tengo mi móvil, es cierto, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que aproveche el papel y el boli que tengo a mi disposición. Escribo rápidamente _"SOS, no tengo ropa para dormir" _y salgo de puntillas de la habitación. Coloco la hoja justo debajo de su puerta y le doy un par de golpes para que abra. Vuelvo corriendo a mi habitación y espero. Un minuto, dos minutos… Incluso reviso mi móvil para ver si me ha enviado algo, pero no. Oigo puertas que se abren y risas. ¿Risas? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

_Toc toc toc_

Abro corriendo la puerta pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver quien ha dejado la nota, aunque, sinceramente, tampoco habría que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que era Peeta.

Debajo del umbral de mi puerta hay unos pantalones largos y anchos de color azul y una camiseta de tirantes naranja, pero también hay una nota algo más larga que la mía.

"_S.O.S recibido. Pero te has equivocado de destinatario. Has picado la puerta de mi padre, cabeza hueca. Perdón por no acordarme de darte algo. Espero que esto te sirva. P.D: ¿Has colocado ya el armario? ¿Tendré que traer un tanque?"_

Oh, fantástico. Fantástico. En fin, ahora al menos entiendo las risas de antes. Grito un tímido "Gracias" y oigo como padre e hijo se ríen. He acabado en una familia de locos tan distinta pero a la vez tan parecida a la mía que me siento como en casa. Me pongo mi pijama improvisado y me hecho en la cama.

Es curioso el momento en el que, de repente, te das cuenta de lo que está pasando. Es un segundo, un mini-segundo en el que juntas todas las piezas del rompe-cabezas que forma tu vida y ríes. El momento en el que recapitulas todas las acciones que han pasado los últimos meses, el momento en el que todo tiene sentido. Porque el olor de Peeta, ese que tanto me gusta, me cubre de arriba a abajo por culpa de sus ropas, como si me estuviera protegiendo. Simplemente… perfecto.

Cierro los ojos y al poco rato me doy cuenta que me estoy quedando dormida. No, tengo que aguantar. Tengo que esperar a que Peeta venga. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No hay libros, no hay nada para distraerme… ¡Espera! Tengo el móvil.

_**Katniss Everdeen**_ ( ): Tengo sueño…

De acuerdo, tal vez un tuit no es la mejor manera de parar el aburrimiento, y aún peor, tal vez eso alimente a las fans más acérrimas, que ahora, a las… 5 o 6 de la tarde en Estados Unidos, están más vivas que nunca, pero tengo que seguir haciendo como si nada sucediera, como si esto fuera algo completamente normal. Mi vida es normal. Aunque vaya a Tumblr y busque mi nombre y salgan mil fotos mías. Aunque en algunas de ellas me pongan a parir. Aunque en otras ponga que me aman. Aunque… ¿qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Alguien se ha molestado en buscar de dónde he comprado mi ropa? Es lo que parece. A la izquierda hay una foto mía, de esta mañana, paseando por Londres con Peeta, y a la derecha hay una especie de recortes de ropa, en algunos casos pone "Parecido" pero en otros pone "Exacto" y la dirección de la página… ¿De verdad alguien ha hecho algo así conmigo?

Y entonces veo algo que no me esperaba. Para nada del mundo. ¿Qué narices hacen las fotos de nuestro día Madniss en Tumblr? El pie de página reza "Katniss Everdeen con una amiga en Los Ángeles" ¡Pero no sólo es eso! Sino que también hay diversas fotos que colgamos de días que pasamos con Peeta y Cato, o incluso fotos de antes de irme de Lowville. ¿Cómo narices están esas fotos ahí? Todas estas colgadas en… Facebook. Todas están colgadas en Facebook. ¡¿Me acaban de hackear mi cuenta en Facebook?!

Abro mi cuenta por primera vez en semanas y veo, antes que nada, mil mensajes de mis antiguos compañeros de instituto y vecinos, que me preguntan si es real todo lo que está pasando. En segundo lugar, tengo también otros mil (y esta vez es literal) mensajes de personas que o bien me amenazan o bien me insultan.

Rápidamente voy a configuración de cuenta y, sin pensármelo dos veces, me desactivo la cuenta. ¿Cuántas fotos habrán salido? Intento concentrarme, intento pensar y razonar lo que Johanna haría en esta situación. De acuerdo, las fotografías tal vez no son las mejores del mundo, y en muchas de ellas salgo en las múltiples fiestas que Gale, Madge, yo y otros amigos nos pegábamos hace meses y años… Pero ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto? Ninguna de ellas es demasiado comprometedora, o al menos no lo es en exceso, y no hacen nada que cualquier chica de mi edad no haría. Esto no tiene por qué ir a más. Han sido unas cuantas fotos que se han filtrado y que llegaran a la prensa y, sobretodo, a las redes sociales típicas como Tumblr o YouTube, pero… no creo que llegue a más, ¿no?

Para mantener las manos alejadas del móvil, cosa que me está costando mucho, decido abandonarlo en mi habitación mientras bajo al piso de abajo a buscar un vaso de agua y algo de tranquilidad, pero parece que alguien más tiene la misma idea que yo. El padre de Peeta está cerrando el grifo del agua cuando entro por la puerta.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunta

-Ehm… Más o menos.

-¿Necesitas cualquier cosa?

-Oh, no-respondo, avergonzada-. Ya habéis hecho suficiente-

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡El pijama! Cuando he visto la nota delante de mi puerta me he quedado un poco parado, estoy mucho tiempo solo aquí, ya sabes, y no relacionaba por qué alguien podría necesitar ropa. Nos hemos reído un buen rato con Peeta…

-Madre mía, que vergüenza, lo siento muchísimo.

-¡No tienes porqué disculparte, Katniss! Bueno, sí, por dos cosas. Por robarme a mi hijo y desvelarme este noche.

Al ver que no contesto, confundida ante sus palabras, sonríe con indulgencia.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿no? Peeta y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, más de lo normal, diría yo. Tal vez fuera toda la historia con su madre, o la profesión que ha escogido, pero hemos sido mejores amigos desde que aprendió a juntar letras y formar palabras. Nos llamábamos cada noche, o casi cada noche más bien dicho, y me explicaba sus nuevas aventuras al otro lado del charco. Sin embargo… apareciste tú. No me interpretes mal. Con esto no quiero decir que te odie porque eres la mujer que me ha apartado a mi hijo, sino al contrario. Peeta ha estado muy solo todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando yo vivía con él ahí, no tenía amigos de verdad. Vivía como una persona de 30 años, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, y no como un adolescente de 15 o 16. Después yo me marché y conoció a Cato Redform, y todo se arregló un poco más… Pero como Cato también comparte su profesión, ambos tienen que trabajar en horarios poco comunes y están casi más tiempo fuera de casa que con sus amigos.

Y que lo diga. Gracias a Dios que Peeta tiene vacaciones después del estreno de _El Capitolio, _pero Cato está en Alabama grabando la secuela de los mutos, y Madge se está subiendo por las paredes

-Yo era su punto de apoyo, su columna en todo este proceso… Y muchas veces me daban ganas de ir a Estados Unidos y traerlo de vuelta, porque no era una vida feliz a fin de cuentas la que Peeta estaba viviendo. Pero llegaste tú, y de repente solo hablaba de ti por las noches. Me contó como os habíais conocido y todas las tonterías que decías y hacías cuando estabas a su alrededor, que hacían que le gustaras un poco más. Me gusta pensar que mi hijo ha encontrado a alguien que le ayuda a permanecer cuerdo en medio de toda esta locura, ¿sabes? Y no le digas que te lo he dicho… Pero nunca le había visto tan… enamorado de alguien, ni siquiera de Delly.

-Yo… No sé qué decir, Bob.

-Con la sonrisa de boba que tienes ahora me dices suficiente. A veces es mejor un gesto que mil palabras.

Sonrío aún más ampliamente y después me despido del padre de Peeta, pues los párpados empiezan a pesar más aún de lo normal. Pero cuando llego a mi habitación descubro, sorprendida, que ya hay alguien ahí.

-Ya era hora, tardona-dice la voz de Peeta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces en mi cama?

-Cuando has levantado la barricada me he colado… No aguantas nada, camarada.

-Tal vez quería que entraras.

-Oh, eso no lo dudo-asegura-. De todos modos, ¿puedes venir aquí? Quiero abrazarte de una vez.

Sonrío, complacida, y voy hacia mi cama, donde él ya está metido.

-Hola de nuevo-susurra cuando me meto debajo de las sábanas y me abarca con sus brazos-. Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti-digo antes de besarle. Mientras sus labios encuentran los míos, mis manos empiezan a acariciarle lentamente el pelo y noto una agradable presión en la espalda. Esta rutina que hemos establecido desde que llegamos a Londres, sin embargo, siempre había tenido un límite llegados a cierto punto, siempre habíamos parado. Pero ahora… tal vez es la sensación de estar haciendo algo que no debemos, porque su padre nos ha prohibido estar juntos en la misma habitación, o tal vez sea la charla que he tenido con él minutos antes… Pero ahora no quiero parar. Necesito seguir. Con un rápido movimiento que no sabía que era capaz de hacer, doy una vuelta sobre mí misma y me coloco justo encima de él. Me siento bien, poderosa, libre y feliz, y el gemido bajo y ronco que sale de los labios de Peeta me indica que lo estoy haciendo bien. Que lo que estoy haciendo es correcto.

-Kat, ¿estás segura qué…?

-Sí. Más que nada.

Peeta sonríe.

-Te amo-dice.

-Y yo a ti.

Peeta empieza a besarme con fiereza y pasión mientras nos da la vuelta para que se colocarse él encima. Supongo que así será más fácil. Sin dejar de besarme ni un solo segundo, cuela una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y me toca el pecho. No es la primera vez que lo hace, es cierto, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había sentido _así. _Es como estar en el cielo, como si nada importara. Me hace sentir cosas que no sabía que se podían sentir, fuegos artificiales, que me provocan un cosquilleo en la parte más baja de mi cuerpo. Placer. Gimo, no lo puedo evitar. No muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que Peeta me mire como nunca antes me ha mirado; parece que sus ojos se oscurecen, y la boca, medio abierta, es como una invitación a un mundo al que no estoy acostumbrada, pero al que, estoy segura, no me costará nada adaptarme.

Decidida, me quito yo misma la camisa que me había dejado Peeta y me quedo parcialmente desnuda. Cuando me doy cuenta de mi situación, me sonrojo un poco e intento taparme, pero él me lo impide.

-Ni se te ocurra-dice-. Eres preciosa.

Y podrá parecer mentira, e incluso ni yo misma me lo creo, pero con esas pocas palabras todas mis inseguridades desaparecen. Como si no existieran. Como si nunca hubieran existido. Me abandono de mi cerebro y de mi mente y me concentro únicamente en la sensación de, ya no sus manos, sino sus labios repartiendo besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula, bajando peligrosamente por mis pechos sin detenerse. Y no quiero que lo haga. Porque si antes había sentido fuegos artificiales, ahora siento una explosión de sensaciones dentro mí. Me siento _viva_. Peeta no se limita únicamente a usar la boca, sino que también usa la lengua, y mientras me besa un pecho me masajea el otro con la mano, sin parar ni una sola vez. Y no quiero que lo haga.

Después de unos minutos u horas, no lo sé bien, en que pierdo la noción del tiempo y solo soy consciente de las sensaciones que Peeta me está regalando, me sorprendo a mi misma con mis manos trabajando en su camisa, que también acaba tirada por el suelo. La imagen de Peeta sin camiseta me deja sin aliento una vez más, como si nunca me pudiera acostumbrar. Nos doy la vuelta una vez más para volver a quedar yo arriba mientras empiezo a besarle el cuello. Oír a Peeta gemir a causa de mis caricias es un regalo para mis oídos, casi me provoca las mismas sensaciones que él. Pero sólo _casi. _

Sin ningún miedo o temor, sin la duda que me podía asaltar con otras personas o otras ocasiones, reparto un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo de manera muy lenta, como torturándole. He leído y visto suficiente (Y Madge también me ha dicho mucho) y creo que esto le podrá gustar. Cuando llego al borde de su ropa interior, sin embargo, decido volver a besarle en los labios. Me devuelve el beso complacido, pero sé que esperaba algo más. Sonrío. Me encanta jugar con él.

Empiezo a bajar mi mano por su torso acariciándole lentamente, y después, sin vergüenza alguna, le agarro en una zona que _sé _a ciencia cierta que le volverá loco. Cuando gime, no de dolor, sino del placer más puro y más carnal que he oído nunca, me pongo como una moto y despierta en mí una parte que no conocía.

-Shh-susurro-. No querrás que tu padre nos oiga, ¿no?

-¿Quién ha cambiado a mi dulce e inocente novia por…?

-Si dices máquina sexual te juro que paro-bromeo, poniéndome derecha de nuevo, pero aún estando encima de él.

-Ni se te ocurra parar-dice antes de levantar la espalda y besarme con fuerza, obligándome a volver a bajar otra vez a la altura de sus labios. Esta vez, cuando repito la misma acción que antes, no paro. Con cuidado le desabrocho los botones del pantalón, y cuando llega el momento no tengo miedo. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, pero Peeta me hace parar de repente.

-¿Seguro que quieres continuar?

-Sí-respondo, decidida.

-Entonces para.

Peeta me hace tumbarme, de nuevo, en la cama, mientras se acerca a su mesita de noche y de un cajón saca un preservativo. Ahora que no estamos en medio del ataque de pasión que teníamos antes, la escena parece algo surrealista. Sobre todo cuando Peeta se levanta, desnudo, a poner el pestillo de la habitación. O cuando vuelve a sentarse en la cama para ponerse el condón.

No es la típica escena de película. No es ese momento lleno de velas y de música romántica, en el cual los dos enamorados se regalan besos y se empotran contra la pared. Yo estoy desnuda encima de una cama y mi novio se está preparando para quitarme mi virginidad. No es la típica escena de película, pero, para mí, es la mejor escena posible.

Algo nerviosa, debo admitir, le miro fijamente a los ojos mientras susurra un

-Te amo.

Y entonces… entonces duele. Mucho. Peeta empieza a moverse dentro de mí, lentamente al principio pero después algo más deprisa, y el dolor es indescriptible. Definitivamente esto no es como en las películas, donde la primera vez de las chicas es dolorosa al principio pero lujuriosa segundos más tarde. No. Duele, y duele mucho. Sin embargo y aunque lo pueda parecer, no es desagradable, porque este es el mayor acto de amor que se puede hacer por una persona, y yo lo estoy haciendo por él. Y él por mí. Esto… esto significa que nos queremos, que nos queremos de verdad, y es una sensación absolutamente maravillosa. Cuando a Peeta le falta poco para acabar, empiezo a sentir un atisbo de placer, una mínima parte de los fuegos artificiales que sentía antes, y eso me hace sonreír.

**X.**

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta cuando los dos, desnudos y envueltos en una sábana en la cama, estamos mirando al techo-. Quiero decir, eh…

-Estoy bien Peeta-respondo, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano y mirándole a los ojos-. Ha sido precioso.

-Sé que al principio cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, pero después mejorará.

-Lo sé… Bueno, lo supongo-rectifico, riendo-. Pero no te preocupes. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir intentándolo, ¿no?

-Siempre.

* * *

_**Feliz año nuevo (atrasado) a todo el mundo!**_

_**Madre mia… 2 meses. Lo siento en el alma. Cada dia me sentía super culpable por no estar actualizando… Os explicaré! En pocas palabras, en primer lugar el colegio me ha llevado LOCA. Eso por un lado! Y por el otro… Bueno, básicamente me rompieron el corazón dos días después de subir el capítulo xD Suena muy melodramático, pero en parte es así. No podía parar de llorar, escribir se me hacía una montaña porque me hacía recordar todos los momentos que había pasado y, en fin… Siento mucho el retraso, pero espero que me perdonéis y que sigáis atentos con la historia. Como dije, NUNCA, jamás, la abandonaré. Esta historia es **__**MI VIDA**__**. Así que no pienso abandonarla jamás. **_

_**Siento muchísimo el retraso, ¿me podréis perdonar? **_

_**Gracias a todos los reviews que meses después seguían llegando, a los mensajes de Twitter (perdón por no contestar, se me había olvidado la contraseña, pero ya la he recuperado! Soy un caso perdido…) Y a todo el mundo en general. Gracias por seguir ahí, espero que me perdonéis, que os guste el capitulo y que, en fin, no estéis muy enfadados conmigo!**_

_**Decir también que han ido a Londres porque hace justamente un año, el 24 de enero, visité esa ciudad por primera vez. Para que os hagáis una idea, yo nunca he ido más allá de Andorra (vivo en Barcelona) o de Madrid (que fui una noche, solo) así que os podréis imaginar lo que significó para mi ese viaje. La primera vez que cogí un avión, conocer un país extranjero, la lengua… También influyó que el viaje fuera con el colegio, con mis amigos! Jajajaj! En fin, es el viaje de mi vida, y me enamoré de esa ciudad. He incluido algunos detalles autobiográficos, como el Clink-78, que es el hostal en que nos hospedamos, o esa calle con el parque, que también pasé por ahí! Jajajaja! **_

_**Un último comentario, pero MUY importante**__**. Esta historia se acaba! No sé decir con exactitud cuantos capítulos quedan, pero yo calculo que, más o menos, quedan tres. Dios, no me lo puedo creer. En fin, ya será momento para despedidas en su momento! Por ahora, un abrazo a todos! 3**_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**pepibaldeh**_Hola y bienvenida! Has leído toda la historia en un dia? Wow! Es muy larga! Jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por tu review! 3 Nos vamos "leyendo" :) Un beso!

_**uandiflawless**_Sí! Katniss se va haciendo famosa! :D Y ahora más! Jajajaja! Lo de Cato y Clove de momento quedará solo ahí, (de momento! Jajajaja) y el GRAN momento… espero que te haya gustado! :3 Un beso enorme! 3

_**Peetasunset96**_Los tíos no pueden parecérsele porque no existen… Es perfecto… *_* Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias por lo de los exámenes! :) Espero que te haya gustado la forma en que ha conocido a la familia (bueno, al padre) de Peeta! :D Mucha suerte a ti también si estás estudiando! Un beso!

_**Katniss Masen**_Muchas gracias! Cuando descubrí lo de Peeniss yo también reí mucho, es como… Interesante Jajajajaja! Bueno, tus deseos son ordenes! Espero que te haya gustado su primera vez! Un beso muy ferte!

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_Yo también creo que Peeniss es el mejor nombre que se ha hecho nunca para un fandom! JAJAJAJAJA! Exacto! En MMA ahí como… Peeniss.. perfecto JAJAJAJA! Everlarck es precioso, pero Peeniss tiene algo… :') Espero que te haya gustado la parte con el padre de Peeta! Y Tumblr a mi también me encanta, por eso la he incluido! JAjajajajajaa! Un beso enorme!

_**juliper22**_Dejame decirte que tu review es uno de los más bonitos e inspiradores que he visto jamás! Madre mia, te pasaste toda la noche leyendo? Dios… Eres mi ídola! Jajajaja! Me alegra mucho que me digas todo eso sobre el fic! Dios, es maravilloso! :) Gracias a tu review seguí escribiendo el capi cuando todo estaba pasando, asi que muchas gracias! Muchas gracias por eso de "mensajes de vida" A veces creo que tal vez me lio demasiado, pero al ver tu review me haces despertar la ilusión otra vez! Si te soy sincera yo ya no pienso en los personajes como los personajes de los juegos del hambre, sino como los míos propios… ¿es eso extraño? Jajaja. Me alegro que lo compares con Josh Hutcherson! Es evidente que lo imaginamos así, aunque la historia no va dirigida a imaginarlo como Josh, pero dios, anda que no estaría guay que esto nos pasara con él… (cejas) Definitivamente Josh y Peeta son algo asi como la misma persona, como has dicho muy bien se complementan! Son perfectos el uno para el otro! En fin! Muchisimas gracias de nuevo, un beso enorme y GRACIAS! 3

_**paramore-fran**_Hola y bienvenida! :3 Me alegro que te hayas decidido a dejar un review! :3 Significa mucho para mi! Seguiré subiendo capítulos, lo prometo! Me alegro que te gusten las cosas que dice Johanna! Mi Twitter de FF es monogotasdos! Si no lo encuentras hay un link en mi perfil :3 Muchas gracias por pasarte, ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo! 3

_**r0m **_Hola! No sé exactamente cada cuanto actualizo porque voy escribiendo a la vez que publicando, pero normalmente tardo entre una y dos semanas! No abandonaré nunca la historia! :) Un beso enorme! 3

_**diana. **_Hola! :D Sabes que nos llamamos igual? Jajajjaaja :) Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar! TT Pero espero que te guste igual el capi y que no me odies mucho! Un beso enorme!

_**rom **_Hola de nuevo! Supongo que eres el/la mismo que r0m, no? Jajajaja! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado las aventuras de Londres y de la prensa! No abandonaré nunca, ya lo sabes :3 Un beso enorme!

_**munloka**_Hola de nuevo! :D Si, por fin todo el mundo lo sabe! Creo, CREO que Josh no tiene novia, pero creeme, se caería el mundo. Yo en verano tuve mi época de Hutcher total, y era como NJSLHFBHDLGFDDF pero por suerte ahora ya se me ha pasado! Y si tuviera novia… JAJAJAjA El mundo se caería! Pero ahora me alegraría, porque realmente la chica seria muy afortunada! (Como si alguna de nosotras tuviera alguna opción xD) Lo de Plutarch es una GILIPOLLADA total… pero primero necesitaba una excusa para que se fueran a Londres, y en segundo lugar así muestro la primera cara "no amable" del mundo del famoseo. Quiero decir, yo me imagino salir con un famoso y en mi colegio no me tratarían igual, y si intentara buscar trabajo también seria distinto! Yo a Gale lo odio. Es así de simple xD Y más adelante lo odiaré (odiaremos) aún más. LEMMONS. Espero haberte dado suficientes! Jajaja! A mi no me gusta mucho explayarme en detalles, más que nada por qué creo que ese no es el punto de la historia y por qué para eso ya tenemos a 50 sombras de grey (no. Hay literatura erotica MUCHO MEJOR que eso. xDDDD) Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado! DDe la parte final ya tengo el final pensado! La verdad es que lo tengo pensado desde verano, y en parte ya está escrito! Dios, lloraré xD Un beso enorme! 3 :3

_**annathgfan**_Hola! Feliz año nuevo! :3 Siento muchísimo el retraso! Ojalá te guste el capitulo y la historia! ¿Qué te ha parecido la gran noche? Un beso enorme! 3

_**kiraangels **_Hola! :) Muchisimas gracias por tus deseos con mis exámenes! Han ido bien! :3 Un beso enorme! :D P.D: Te ha gustado el capi?

_**Elen Cullen**_Hola de nuevo! :) Bueno, Kat también estaba nerviosa por conocer a la familia de Peeta, pero se ha salido bien… muy bien diría yo! Jajajajajaja! Gale tendrá su merecido! Apunto tu sugerencia! JAJAJA! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Cleoru Misumi**_Hola! :D Antes que nada, para mi las de un sábado es… horrible. Es como el puto fin del mundo. Dicho esto! :D Jajajajaja! Plutarch es un completo idiota, estamos de acuerdo! Me lo imagino como alguien con dos caras, del cual cuando lo conocemos por primera vez no nos imaginamos que es así y después… zas. Yo para gran parte de esto de la perdida de privacidad me estoy fijando en las chicas (las novias) de los chicos de One DIrection. Quiero decir, todo lo que hacen/dicen está en la red, e incluso hay mil videos de ellas y fotografías privadas… Es una locura. No te preocupes por el review! Es solo que imprimo para "auto ayudarme" sabes? Para cuando estoy deprimida o sin ganas de escribir (como estos dos meses últimos) y necesito algo que me recuerde porque lo hago… pues exactamente por esto! Por estos comentarios! No he recibido ni tu e-mail ni nada, seguramente por qué fan fiction los censura! Pero envíame n privado y lo hablamos! Por desgracia no vivo en EEUU sino en Barcelona, así que lo del teléfono ya veriamos jajaj! En fin, un beso muy muy muy fuerte! :)

_**rom**_ Hola! Dios, ya es el tercer review tuyo que veo! Jajajajajaja! Muchas gracias por dejar tantos, eres un amor! 3 Las cosas (por ahora) son fáciles, pero puedo asegurar que a partir del próximo capítulo todo será más y más difícil… Respecto a lo de que Peeta se haga un tatuaje, mmm… Es interesante, pero yo llevo un tatuaje también, y no veo muy bien eso de que las parejas se hagan los mismos tatuajes, porque luego eso acaba y que? Jajajaja! Pero más adelante puede que si! Y solo decirte que ALGO en tu review es como una previsión de algo MUY FUERTE que cambiará la trama de este fic.! Me has dejado flipando! Cuando veas el capitulo lo entenderás! Madre mia! De lo de Madge y Cato, simplemente la personalidad de Madge es algo más fuerte, aunque Kat crea que no, y no les da miedo lo que pueda pasar. Lo del karaoke estaba pendiente pero no sé si al final podré meterlo en la trama…. D: Normalmente publico cada una o dos semanas, sin contar esta vez ultima que por los problemas que he tenido no he podido, pero normalmente ese es el tiempo! Espero que te haya gustado su primera vez! De nuevo te has acostado mucho a mi idea! Eres telepática o algo? Jajajaj! Un beso!

_**Guest (1) **_Hola! :D Apunto lo de Annie! Se me olvidó poner en el otro capítulo que Finnick la había estado llamando y que ella había colgado y no había contestado a sus mensajes, pero lo apunto para corregirlo después! :3 Muchas gracias! Y en lo de la playa, podría ser, la verdad es que esto lo dejo un poco a vuestra interpretación! Jajajaja! :3 Gracias por tu review! 3

_**anairamellark18**_ Hola de nuevo! :3 Realmente Plutarch es… en fin. JAJAJAJA! La otra página es Tumblr :3 Soy una FAN total de esa página, por si no se ha notado! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que te vaya bien en tus vacaciones! Un beso enorme! 3

_**rom **_¡Madre mia! Ya el cuarto review, creo! Muchas gracias! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_ Angieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 3 ¿Cómo estás? Siento aún no haber podido contestar tu mensaje, justo ahora iba a hacerlo! Espero que todas tus materias vayan bien y que tengas bien el tema de tu ordenador! Dios, no había relacionado el título de "protección" con un lemmon! JAJAJAJAJ Pero ahora que lo dices… en parte… JAJAJAJAJA Plutarch no la ha despedido… por ahora. (ñeñeñeñe) Londres… dios. Necesitaba escribir algo de Londres. Es precioso. Me enamoré. Fgadjhkgafa Un beso muy fuerte angie, espero que estés bien! 3

_**fatty73**_ Hola! Bienvenida! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado! Realmente Katniss es MUY insegura, y eso, aunque le pasará factura (o le está pasando, más bien) la hará madurar. Como dijo su madre no solo es lo peor de ella, sino que ni siquiera vive con ellos! Espero que te haya gustado como los han conocido (y sus derivados) JAJAJAJ Un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**vane-.-16**_ ¡Hola! :D Bienvenida! :D Yo también soy muy fan de los fics de "Peeniss"! Gracias a eso retomé mi afición por la escritura y ahora ya ves! Jajajajaa! Desde luego que la confidencia (por decirlo de algún modo) de que Peeta ya no está en el mercado traerá consecuencias, como has dicho, la primera es Plutarch, pero empezaremos a ver otras, como las de las fotos y otras más serias! Como ves, la madre de Peeta no solo es parecida a Effie, sino que es peor! En fin! Un beso enorme y mil gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado el capi!

_**mdimaio98**_ ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Te ha gustado el capitulo? :)

Me encanta la historia! segui asi!

_**mafere**_ Hola! :) Bienvenida! :D ¿En solo dos días? Son muchos capítulos! Enhorabuena! Jajajaja! :) ¿Te han gustado? Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review! 3

_**torposoplo12 **_LAU LAU LAU LAU LAU. Hola, te quiero, adiós :3 Te echo muchísimo de menos, a ti y a las chicas! Siento mucho haber estado tan ausente y no haberos dado ningún tipo de explicación… Pero con lo que he puesto arriba espero que me entendáis. Siento muchísimo haber estado tan apagada, pero no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Han sido unos meses chungos, chungos, chungos… En fin! Lo siento, amor 3 Gracias por tu review… te quiero mucho! 3

Yo si que estoy con una enorme sonrisa en la cara al leer tu review! :) Bienvenida! :) Me encanta tu username, por cierto :3 Me alegro que leyeras las historia y te gustara! Dios, enserio, me encanta tu review! Estoy como loca sonriendo JAJAJA Pensar que realmente alguien se puede quedar hasta altas horas leyendo es como un sueño! Siento mucho la espera, pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Un beso ENORME!

_**krystal-esmeralda**_ Hola! ;D Siento mucho los sufrimientos y las esperas, pero JURO que esto acabará! xD JAJAJAJ! A mi también me gusta más Everlark, pero Peeniss es mucho más gracioso en ese aspecto :3 JAJAJAJ! Me alegro que hayas leído y la historia y te haya gustado! 3 Eres amor! JAJAJ! Un beso enorme! ¿Te ha gutsado el capitulo?

_**sebastian **_Hola! ¿Creo que eres nuevo, no? Bienvenido! :D Muchas gracias por entender el tema con los estudios! 3 Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo!

_**Endevina qui soc**_ ¡Oh! No ho sé pas! Qui pots ésser tu? Estic segura que ets el chals… o el Joan… o el Marcel… JAJAJA Bueno, has vist com va avançant la historia goril·lal? Dios, estic molt, molt, molt contenta! Mira els reviews per sobre dels teus, es una pasada! Eh, que tinc 560 reviews. Fuck yeah. JAJAJAJAA No els decebré, ho prometo! I tu llegeix, Jordi! (No dic els teus cognoms que és molt personal) Tot i això, si algú està llegint això s'haurà quedat com eing? QUE IDIOMA ES ESTE! Jajajajajaj! Lof lof lof)

_**queensansa**_ Hola Lynx! Claro que me acuerdo de ti! :) Sé que "No quiero volver versión 2.0" tenía que estar para… ¿Septiembre? Pero esta historia me ha absorbido completamente! JAJAJA Lo intentaré! :3 Un beso enorme! 3

_**Candelaria **_Hola! :) Nivel de nervios aumentando, versión 2.0 JAJAJA Me hace gracia por qué la mayor parte de reviews daban por supuesto que sería toda la familia, pero en realidad solo era su padre… Lo cual es un poco triste :( Pero espero que no os haya importado :3 Normal que te hayas enfadado con Plutarch! Yo también lo he hecho! Jajajaja! Siento mucho en tardar con la actu TT Te ha gustado el capi? Un beso enorme! 3

_**Entdeckerin**_ A Londres! :D Dios, como me gusta esa ciudad. Me gusta tu resumen del otro capitulo "Plutarch es un idiota". Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo! JAJAJAJ! Muchisimas gracias por tus mensajes Flo! 3

_**anairda**_ T'estimo mil Adriana! 3

_**lauraXD**_ Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias! :3 La verdad es que los exámenes me han ido bastante bien! :3 Dios, no creo que supere a la Crepúsculo porque, aunque esa saga no me guste para nada, a fin de cuentas es un libro muy vendido! Jajajajaja! Pero me alegro (y no sabes cuanto) de que L.A te haga sentir tantas cosas! Para mi es el mejor regalo! Espero que sigas viendo aver si actualizo! Un beso muy grande!

_**mayemoya96**_ Hola! :D Muchisimas gracias! Sobretodo por dejar el review y por decir que la historia está cogiendo un rumbo correcto! Me quitas un gran peso de encima! Ay… En fin! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! 3

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Holaaa! :) A mi me encantan las bromas de Peeniss… Son com perfectas :') Me alegra que te guste la parte de las Peetaphiles :3 En un principio he decidido mantenerlos largos, sobre todo porque solo quedan tres xD Pero ya veremos :3 Ojalá no te hayas cansdo y sigas ahí leyendo! Jajaja! Un beso enorme!

_**Marydc26 **_Hola de nuevo! :) JAJAJA Me gusta que digas que también son tus suegros :3 Me ha hecho muchísima gracia Jajajaja! Como ves, "la loca de Katniss" ha hecho una escenita perfecta JAJAJAJAJ! Si! Lo del programa de Josh también lo he visto yo… Es demasiado gracioso… demasiado. JAJAJAJA! Creeme, cuando vi todas las fotos de En Llamas MORÍ. JAJAJAJ! Un beso enorme!

_**Whiz Knightley**_ Siento mucho el retraso D: (Espero que sigas ahí! Jaajajaja) Muchismas gracias por tus palabras… no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significan para mI! Es como.. no sé… el mejor regalo del mundo! Un beso ENORME! 3

_**gatasxOnfanfic**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Para nada queda raro! "Tu pequeño aporte de vitalidad" es, en realidad, un GRAN apoyo de vitalidad! Me anima y me da mucha vida, creeme! :3 El final está escrito y se acerca… Que miedo y que pena a la vez! Jajajaja! Un beso enorme, nos vamos leyendo! 3

_**MarEverdeen**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Bueno, pues ya has visto lo que ha pasado en Londres *cejas* JAJAAJA! Madge está parcialmente inspirada en una amiga mia! Así que gente así existe, ¡menos mal! Jajajajajaja! Gracias por entender la tardanza en las actualizaciones! Un beso enorme!

_**Andy Pandis**_ Hola! :) Muchisisisismas gracias por tu review! ¿Te ha gustado el capi? Un besito :3

_**loss of control **_Hola y muchisisisimas gracias por tus deseos! *_* Siento mucho haber tardado, pero ya estoy aquí! :3 No puedo prometer falta de intriga… Eso es algo que no puede faltar! :3 (Aunque este capitulo haya sido muy rosita! Jajajajajaj) Un beso enorme!

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_ Hi again! :3 Don't worry hahaa! You can ask whatever you want! On the next we will know what happened between Annie and Finnick… and Gale… well, he will be an important part of the history at the last chapters! So we just have to wait! That's the deal with Plutarch… I mean, in my opinion, he's an asshole because it's Katniss private's life, you know? But as you have said, it's his business, and if he thinks it might be a risk… He has to do it. I will never stop writing! It's my life 3 Kisses!

_**YUE AMARR77**_ Hola! Gracias a ti por leer! 3 Bueno para saber que pasa con el trabajo… lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo (muahahahahaha) pero con Londres ya lo sabemos! (cejas) JAJAJAJA! Ojalá te haya gustado el capi! Un beso enorme!

_**Pauliiiiii**_ ¡No tienes nada que agradecer! :) Siempre respondo los reviews :3 Gracias a ti por leer y por dejar un review! Tienes mi cuenta de Twitter en mi perfil! Es Monogotasdos! :3 Un beso muy fuerte desde Barcelona!

_**ValeQ96 **_Hola de nuevo! Espero que meses después hayas seguido pasándote a ver que tal! :3 Jajajajajajaja! Y que te haya gustado el capitulo, sobre todo! Un beso enorme! 3

_**kenigal **_Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? :) ¿Te ha gustado el capi? Jajajaja! Un beso enorme!

_**AnaGabii7**_ Hola de nuevo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Siento muchísimo al tardanza! :( Más que un adelanto de regalo de navidad esto es un regalo atrasado! JAJAJAJAJAJ! Espero que todo te vaya bien! Un beso enorme!

_**Sayre 922**_ Hola! :) El instituto es realmente agotador! Jajajajajaja! Como ves, el capitulo es largo! :3333 Más que intriga tiene diversos frentes abiertos, por decirlo de algún modo! JAJAJAJA! Por cierto! Dayre es tu nombre? :3 Que he visto que lo has puesto al final del review! JajajajaUn beso enorme!

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ Hola de nuevo! :3 La felicidad es mia cuando veo los reviews! *_*Espero que sigas queriendo leer la historia incluso con todo el tiempo que ha pasado D: EN fin! Me alegro que te gusten los pequeños detalles de los capis, jajaja! Un beso enorme!

_**Luna Fabregas**_ Hola! :D Realmente debe ser muy muy angustioso ser famoso… tiene sus partes positivas, evidentemente, pero también sus negativas! :3 Y kat tiene mucha suerte de tener a Peeta… e.e Por otro lado, de Plutarch… sí, es injusto, pero, por desgracia, el mundo funciona a base de injusticias, y todo no es un mundo de rosas. Espero que te haya gustado Londres! Un beso enorme! 3

_**catniphutcherson95**_ JAJAJAJAJ! Peeta ha confirmado que es Katniss… PERO TU SIEMPRE ESTARÁS EN LOS VOW! 3 JAJAJAJAJA Creo que tu review se cortó a la mitad, porque solo recibí esto al final " Cadge ese nombre es tan jajaja bueno Madge tenia razon, Katniss y Peeta tienen una rara combinacion, pero no le quita lo pervertidamente adorable a Peeta, esper" Pero bueno, por lo que has dicho, si, Cadge es combinación, pero bueno… casi mejor que Peeniss (que no quita que sea adorable! JAJAJAJA) Un beso enorme!


	19. La culpa está en las estrellas

**Recomendación musical: Sunburn Ed Sheeran || Bowling for soup Ridiculous**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19. LA CULPA ESTÁ EN LAS ESTRELLAS**

"Mamá, estoy… estamos bien. He visto todos tus mensajes y siento mucho no haberte avisado de que iba a Londres, pero ahora ya he vuelto así que para de ponerte así de nerviosa. ¿Cómo estáis por ahí? ¿Cómo está Prim? Dale un beso enorme y dile que la quiero. Un beso para ti también."

-¡Katniss!-grita Madge-. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-¡Voy!

Hoy es el día en el que volveré al trabajo después de una semana en Londres. Hoy, después de la insinuación de mi jefe veré que es lo que me espera. Estoy muy nerviosa, porque teóricamente firmamos el contrato con el propietario del piso la semana que viene, y aunque he tenido trabajo estos últimos tres meses, si no presento un contrato vigente no nos renovará el alquiler. Pero no tengo que pensar en eso. ¿Qué más da que mi cara esté en muchas revistas? O que, de repente, ¿tenga más de cien mil seguidores en Twitter? No. Esto no tiene por qué influir en mi trabajo. Plutarch sabe que soy una buena empleada, lo ha visto durante tres meses. ¿Por qué iba esto a influir?

-Katniss, venga-rechista mi amiga-. Sal de tus malditos pensamientos y ven ya.

-Sí, miss amabilidad.

Cuando llego al comedor veo que Madge está echada encima del sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy pensando como decirte esto de una manera… en fin…

-Madge, no me asustes-la advierto.

-Tú lo has querido-dice, levantándose de golpe-. Katniss Everdeen, tu hermana mayor está al teléfono.

Suelta una risotada y se vuelve a echar en el sofá como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Es broma? ¡Qué susto me has pegado, joder!

-¡Cállate y ponte al teléfono de una vez, Kat!

-¡¿Si?!-pregunto, poniendo el auricular en mi oreja.

-¡Eh!-grita Johanna-. Un respeto a tu hermana mayor. Encima que te llamo de buen rollo…

-Perdona… ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, como siempre… Boggs está aquí, te manda saludos. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien.

-¿E internet? ¿Cómo llevas eso?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, básicamente si buscas en YouTube tu nombre aparecen ya cientos de videos sobre ti.

-¡Qué dices! ¿Enserio? ¿Quién hace esas cosas? ¿Y qué dicen esos videos? ¿Rumores?

-Peor-dice en tono lúgubre-. Son vídeos de fans. Con las fotos que _hackearon_ de tu Facebook han hecho montajes, algunos a favor y otros en contra. Quiero decir, en algunos, por ejemplo, han hecho montajes preciosos con fotos tanto tuyas como de Peeta y han colocado frases por encima; es verdaderamente bonito.

-Peeero…-empiezo, temiéndome que la peor parte viene ahora.

-Pero-me imita ella-. También hay montajes que no te dejan demasiado bien. Además, ya sabes la cantidad de fotos que sacaron de ahí. Muchas de ellas eran fotos nuestras estúpidas o fotos con Madge, pero otras eran de cuando vosotras dos salíais a la ciudad o cuando quedabas con Gale… Quiero decir, para cualquiera que os conociera son inocentes fotos de dos amigos de la infancia (aunque tú y yo sabemos que luego no acabó así, lo sé), pero para las devotas de Peeta son imágenes que demuestran que, bueno, que eres una guarra.

Resoplo. ¿Y qué me esperaba? ¿Un ramo de flores por ahí donde pisaba? No. Ninguna de esas personas detrás de las pantallas sabe la historia que hay detrás de cada foto. Nadie sabe por qué salgo haciendo algunas cosas determinadas o por qué no las hago. Simplemente ven la imagen y sacan conclusiones y, por desgracia, de fotografías hay muchas.

-¿Kat? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… En parte supongo que me lo esperaba, ¿no?-sonrío irónicamente-. ¿Dicen algo más?

-No sé si…

-No me lo esconda, Johanna. Si no me lo dices tú lo acabaré viendo de todas maneras, y quiero saber qué están diciendo.

-Pero la mitad de cosas que dicen no son verdad.

-¿Y qué? No quiero ir por la calle un día cualquiera y que alguien me suelte alguna idiotez y yo me quede con cara de pasmada, ¿sabes? Quiero saber a qué tengo que… enfrentarme, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Bueno, como quieras-se resigna-. A partir de las fotos han creado estos videos. Algunos, de verdad, son preciosos. De vez en cuando se inventan cosas como que en París y desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel Peeta gritó que te quería y después te preparó una cena romántica, pero aparte de eso, muchas veces se basan en la realidad.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Bueno, salen fotos tuyas y de él al principio, de cuando erais pequeños (Kat, ¿por qué narices tenias fotos de bebé colgadas en Facebook?) y dicen cosas como "Nacieron en partes del mundo muy separadas… Pero se han enamorado en Los Ángeles".

-Luego quiero ver ese vídeo-digo, riendo-. Pero dime las partes malas.

-Las partes malas son básicamente los vídeos "Anti-Peeniss" o "Anti-Katniss". Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas… Dicen, primero, que solo estáis saliendo para que Peeta tenga más fama, cosa que es absurda porque tú no eres famosa, pero dejémosles estar. Y después en los "anti-tú" hay como "hechos" o algo así, donde ponen cosas de cómo eres… De eso no tengo ni idea de cómo se han enterado porque muchas cosas son verdad, pero tal vez algún chivato del pueblo que te tenía agregada les ha contado los gustos que tenías… No lo sé. En fin, estos idiotas se sirven de estos gustos para ponerte a parir. Y bueno, también están los típicos insultos…

-Sí, claro. Soy fea, gorda, estúpida, zorra…

Cierro los ojos y la mente me vuela a esa época cuando tenía 13 años. A esa época negra cuando me sentía la peor persona del mundo, cuando todo el mundo se metía conmigo en el colegio. Cuando, durante dos semanas, fui la diana de todas las bromas, hasta que Johanna fue a hablar con la directora del colegio y todo cambió. Recuerdo que me sentía estúpida porque "solo" habían sido dos semanas, porque mi hermana tuvo que solucionar una situación que yo no fui capaz de soportar, pero después me sentí orgullosa de ella y me prometí que nunca más iba a permitir que nadie me hiciera pasar lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?-repite una voz a lo lejos.

-Sí…-respondo con un hilo de voz-. Quiero decir, no.

Johanna ríe.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo ibas a estarlo? Tienes… no sé, tal vez, tirando por lo bajo, dos mil personas ahora mismo que te están mandando mensajes asquerosos de manera anónima. Si uno ya te destroza, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que es que te envíen tantos. Pero eh, recuérdalo. Eres más fuerte que todo esto, eres más fuerte que ellos, Katniss. Hiciste una elección hace un tiempo y has ido hasta el final con las consecuencias, y precisamente por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti. De acuerdo, tal vez para tu madre simplemente sea una historia de amor absurda y estúpida que no merece tanta atención, pero precisamente es el amor el que te hace más feliz y más daño a la vez, y que lo que tú estás haciendo no lo haría otra persona… O, dicho de otra manera, tú no estarías pasando por todo esto por cualquier persona. Así que, ¡eh! Tú eres mi hermana, y como mi hermana sal con la cabeza alta y que los insultos te hagan mejorar. Recuérdalo.

-A veces me pregunto qué narices hice para que me tocara una hermana tan buena.

-Básicamente que tu madre fuera gilipollas.

-Tienes razón-respondo, riendo-. Bueno, tengo que colgar que hoy vuelvo al trabajo…

-¡Suerte!

-Gracias, aunque espero no necesitarla-contesto con sinceridad-. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti.

**X.**

A veces creo que exagero un poco, que soy demasiado rebuscada. No tiene sentido que salga de casa pensando que habrá un alud de fotógrafos esperándome. Yo no soy famosa y esto no es una maldita película. Si estoy con Peeta evidentemente habrá fotografías nuestras y los fans seguramente estarán atentos si eso ocurre… Pero por lo demás soy una persona normal. Sí, definitivamente soy una persona normal.

Río en medio de la calle, estando a menos de 3 minutos de la cafetería. Me dan ganas de abofetearme a mí misma. ¡He hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua! ¿Cómo puedo llegar a pensar que me pueden despedir de mi puesto de trabajo por estar saliendo con alguien famoso? ¿O que mi vida iba a cambiar de una manera que nunca podría llegar a soñar? Dios mío, Katniss, de verdad, eres una exagerada.

De todo esto me he dado cuenta porque esta es la primera vez que salgo de casa sin Peeta desde que se hizo público _lo nuestro. _Por suerte (o por desgracia) me dieron "vacaciones" justo después de yo fuera oficialmente su novia y nos fuimos a Londres, de manera que he estado con él en todo momento y he sentido la presencia de los fotógrafos constantemente. Sin embargo, me acabo de dar cuenta que si salgo sola, si salgo con mis amigas, no hay nadie a mí alrededor. Nadie me sigue, nadie nota mi presencia. Estoy camuflada entre todas las personas de esta gran ciudad, y nadie se para (como había imaginado) a insultarme o a preguntarme por Peeta.

Ha sido una gran revelación, sin duda, que apenas he tardado 2 minutos en comprender y que me ha quitado un gran peso de las espaldas. Sonrío como hace tiempo que no lo hago, consciente de que no hay por qué temer por mi puesto de trabajo ni por nuestro pisito en Los Ángeles.

De repente, el sol brilla más, hay menos nubes en el cielo y éste es más azul. El día, de golpe, vuelve a ser perfecto. ¡Oh! ¡Y hoy volveré a encontrarme con Annie y con Finnick! ¡Y con Thresh y Cashmere! Después de todos los problemas con la parejita, espero que se hayan arreglado ya y que el ambiente en la cafetería vuelva a ser el de siempre.

¡Mira! ¡En la puerta está Annie! Puntual, como siempre. Levanto la mano para saludarla desde la lejanía pero no me ve. Gritaría pero la verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza, así que prefiero esperar a llegar a su lado.

-¡Annie!

-¿Katniss? ¡Dios, hola!-exclama-. No sabía que venías hoy.

-Plutarch me dio una semana de vacaciones y ya se ha cumplido-explico-. Y menos mal, porque estaba deseando volver al trabajo.

-Tan desesperada no estarías cuando te has ido a Inglaterra, eh…

-¿Có...? Vale, mejor no pregunto cómo te has enterado de eso.

-Tampoco creo que sea muy difícil hacerlo-responde sinceramente.

-Ya, supongo que no lo es… ¡En fin! ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?-pregunto en un intento de cambiar de tema-. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Finnick?

Annie se pone rojísima de repente.

-Oh… Eh… Bien, van bien. Muy bien en realidad. Supongo que estamos, no sé, algo así como juntos.

-¡¿De verdad?!-grito, dando saltos de felicidad mientras entramos en nuestros vestuarios-. Annie, ¡me alegro un montón!

Ella se muerde el labio y mira hacia las falsas estrellas pintadas en el techo de todo el local, desde los vestuarios hasta el despacho de Plutarch, pasando, evidentemente, por la misma cafetería.

-No hace falta que digas nada, tranquila-digo, intentando calmarla-. Pero que sepas que me alegro mucho. ¡Ya era hora, tortolitos!

No tenemos tiempo de charlar mucho más, porque justo en ese momento entra Thresh con Finnick y llega el momento de los reencuentros, y, por qué no decirlo, de mirar por el rabillo del ojo como Annie y Finnick se dan un beso al verse.

El turno pasa con rapidez, como en los viejos tiempos, como en los primeros días de trabajo en este lugar, pero con la sutil diferencia de que, a media tarde, empiezan a aparecer unas pocas personas con cámaras fuera del local, los puedo ver a través de las grandes cristaleras. Momentos después se van pero dejan paso a otro grupo, esta vez con cámaras algo más rudimentarias. ¿Tal vez están rodando alguna película? ¿Tal vez, no lo sé…?

-Katniss-me susurra Finnick al oído cuando me disponía a darle la espalda a la cristalera para seguir con mi trabajo-. Plutarch quiere hablar contigo.

En un principio no me preocupo, pero después, al mirar a Finnick a los ojos, veo pena y preocupación en ellos. Mientras, poco a poco pero con firmeza, avanzo hacia la puertecita que oculta el despacho de nuestro jefe, noto las miradas de todos mis compañeros clavadas en mí.

-Tú puedes-me repito mentalmente tres veces antes de dar otros tres golpes a la puerta y escuchar un simple "pasa". Desde la primera vez que entré aquí para solicitar el trabajo y después para firmar el contrato parece que han pasado mil años y mil experiencias, y seguramente ha sido así. Pero no solo noto eso. El ambiente, el aire es distinto. Incluso la luz es diferente, aunque las estrellas del techo son las mismas, como si me estuvieran indicando que en realidad nada ha cambiado, que, en realidad, lo único que hay diferente en la habitación soy yo.

A la vista de que nadie dice nada, decido tomar la iniciativa.

-Finnick me ha dicho que querías verme.

-Sí… verás, toma asiento.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie-contesto, en un estúpido acto de rebeldía. ¿Qué por qué lo hago? Porque en el fondo sé lo que vendrá a continuación y yo le acabo de hacer una promesa a mi hermana. Que nadie más me iba a pasar por encima por razones estúpidas. Y esta lo es.

-Como quieras-responde. Plutarch toma un soplo de aire y se quita las gafas como en los viejos libros o películas. Mira su reloj de bolsillo y después vuelve a hablar-. Esta semana que has tenido de vacaciones, Katniss, para nosotros ha sido muy movidita. Los primeros días no paraban de haber fotógrafos fuera de la cafetería, preguntando a los clientes si te habían visto y a mis trabajadores cosas personales sobre ti. Uno de ellos incluso entró dentro, sin cámara pero con una grabadora de voz, dispuesto a entrevistarse contigo. No hay día que alguno de los clientes no me pregunte por ti, y ahora, cuando por fin parecía que se había calmado la situación, vuelves a aparecer y, no sé cómo, pero mi cafetería vuelve a tener fotógrafos en sus puertas. Te voy a ser sincero. Una parte de mí no quiere creerlo, pero cada vez estoy más seguro de que eres tú la que los llama, la que los busca. ¿Peeta Mellark, Katniss? ¿No tenías más chicos en todo Los Ángeles? ¿Y esas apariciones en esos conocidos premios? O los estados de Twitter… O esa semana en Londres. Los dos sabíais perfectamente que os iban a seguir. Mira, una parte de mi no quería hacer esto… e incluso otra parte de mí esperaba que entendieras la indirecta y no te presentaras hoy, pero lo has hecho. No me dejas otra opción…

Y sé, sé lo que vendrá ahora. Porque me he estado preparando para este momento desde el minuto 0, desde que ese vaso de cristal chocó contra la espalda de un desconocido.

-Estás despedida, Katniss.

-Muy bien.

Le doy la espalda a Plutarch, dispuesta a irme, pero su voz me lo impide.

-Espera-dice-. Si no te importa, firma este papel conforme estás de acuerdo con los motivos de tu despido.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto, alucinada.

-Verás, si firmas esto…

-Plutarch, ahora que ya no soy tu empleada… ¿Tú te crees que yo soy imbécil? Si firmo ese papel no tendré derecho a indemnización, ¡a nada! Créeme, si estuviera de acuerdo con los motivos de mi despido lo haría, pero esto es claramente una injusticia. Que yo sepa, cuando firmé mi contrato hace dos meses, en ningún momento se mencionaba que mi vida personal tuviera que ver en mi trabajo.

-Si tu vida personal afecta el trabajo…

-Sabes perfectamente que esto es solamente la novedad. Tú lo has dicho, al cabo de tres días ya no vinieron más. Si ahora vuelven a estar aquí es porque es la primera vez que estoy, nada más-Intento mantener el tono más bajo que puedo, intento no ponerme a llorar… Intento muchas cosas y las intento cumplir todas ellas por Johanna-. Asúmelo. Si no quieres que esté aquí es porque odias a las personas famosas en general. Me lo insinuaste cuando vino ese chico famoso, Cato, y me encontraste a mí en los lavabos con un cliente. ¿Sabes qué, Plutarch? Ese "cliente" era Peeta. No es tan diferente de los demás, ¿eh?

-No lo entiendes…

-Al contrario. Creo que lo entiendo algo mejor que tú. Y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a insinuar que estoy con mi novio por interés. Porque no es así, y no lo volverás a decir, al menos no en mi presencia. Así que, adiós, Plutarch, y gracias por estos 2 meses en la cafetería.

Me doy la vuelta, abro la puerta y sin mirar a nadie me dirijo a los vestuarios. En mi mente hay una estúpida canción de triste y río amargamente. Mi estúpida mente tenía que pensar que esto es una estúpida película poniendo una banda sonora.

Me quito el uniforme para ponerme la ropa de cada día y decido dejar la ropa ahí; no quiero nada, absolutamente nada, de esta cafetería que tan buenos momentos me ha dado. Resulta irónico. Este lugar fue mi lugar de esperanza hace dos meses, el sitio donde encajé a la perfección después de sentirme juzgada por tantas y tantas tiendas, y de repente, incluso ellos, o él, me han tirado fuera de la peor manera: poniendo en duda mis propios sentimientos.

Oh, genial, aquí vienen las lágrimas de nuevo. Pero no, tengo que aguantarlas, tengo que retenerlas. Dicen que quedarse estas cosas no es bueno, pero tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que hacerlo, ahora ya no por Johanna, sino por mí. No tengo porqué llorar cuando mi jefe me ha dicho que cree que toda mi relación es falsa, cuando me ha insultado como lo ha hecho porque le estaría dando la razón, y eso es algo que no haré nunca.

Así que me trago mis lágrimas y guardo todas mis cosas en mi bolsa. Vacío la taquilla la cual, por suerte, no está muy llena porque si no no me habrían cabido mis cosas en el pequeño bolso que he traído hoy.

Cuando cierro la que ha sido mi caja fuerte durante dos meses le doy un último vistazo al vestuario, despidiéndome de él, y los ojos se me desvían hacia el techo, hacia las estrellas. Es ya la tercera o cuarta vez que lo pienso hoy, pero creo que tengo una mente muy exagerada, muy poética, y al ver las estrellas les hecho toda la culpa. Porque ellas siguen ahí, como esta mañana cuando el sol ha brillado como nunca y me sentía alegre, tan perfectas como hace tres horas, iguales, irrompibles, mientras que yo…

Estoy sin trabajo y, por consiguiente, estoy sin casa. A no ser que encuentre un trabajo rápidamente, estoy… estamos, sin casa. Si no puedo conseguir ningún maldito trabajo Madge y yo tendremos que volver a casa, a Lowville, y la universidad de Los Ángeles, la nueva vida en la ciudad… todo habrá acabado por culpa de esta tontería de la fama.

No sé ni siquiera como decírselo a Madge o a Peeta. No sé cómo decirle a mi madre de que tenía razón, de que esto me quedaba grande. Odio darle la razón a mamá. Tengo que hacer tantas y tantas cosas, tengo que dar tantas explicaciones que me da pánico salir de los vestuarios y enfrentarme al mundo, como si mientras estuviera aquí no pasara nada. Pero tengo que hacerlo, ¿no?

Nunca había entendido a todas esas personas a las que les da pánico hablar de determinados asuntos, siempre pensaba que "Bueno, coges y se lo dices. No hay más". Pero ahora las entiendo, porque decir que has fracasado en voz alta, en público, es de las cosas más difíciles que puedes hacer: es reconocer _algo _públicamente. Y duele, pero supongo que hay que hacerlo.

Así que me levanto, me miro en el espejo para asegurarme que no se note ni una lágrima y salgo. Los clientes parecen no enterarse de nada, todos inmersos en sus comidas y sus conversaciones, pero todos y cada uno de los trabajadores giran su cabeza hacia mí. Thresh me mira, incrédulo, mientras resopla. Quién sabe que estará pasando por su cabeza. Cashmere es más discreta y mira de reojo, como si le diera vergüenza que la pillaran mientras me observa. Intento no mirar a Annie, en parte porque, en medio de toda esta confusión y caos, le echo parte de la culpa por lo que ha pasado. Si no se hubiera cabreado por un asunto que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, podría haber disfrutado más de mis días en la cafetería, podría haber trabajado mejor y Plutarch se lo habría pensado más antes de despedirme. Es extraño, porque cuando nos hemos encontrado por la mañana me sentía contenta de volver a ser amigas, pero ahora… ahora prefiero evitarla.

Y en cuanto a Finnick… a él no quiero mirarlo porque si lo hago me pondré a llorar como una gilipollas. Sin embargo, eso no evita que, cuando salgo por la puerta, escucho que me llama desde atrás.

-¡Katniss! ¿Dónde se supone que vas?-pregunta, aún vestido con su uniforme azul.

-Venga, lo sabes-respondo, dándome la vuelta y sonriendo derrotada-. Me han despedido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Bien, porque nuestro jefe es un idiota que va de amigo de los trabajadores y jefe guay, pero en realidad es un paranoico al cual le da terror estar cerca de cualquier persona famosa. También ha considerado que no soy digna de confianza porque estoy haciendo todo esto por interés, dinero y fama… Cosa que es evidente, si quieres mi opinión-ironizo.

-¿Es broma? ¿Te ha despedido por estar saliendo con ese chico? ¡Pero eso es despido improcedente!

-Sí, tienes razón, pero por despido improcedente solo me pagarán una indemnización que corresponda al tiempo que he trabajado aquí, y como han sido sólo dos meses… Ya verás la mierda que me dan.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te vas y ya está?

-¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Voy a dimitir-asegura-. Y voy a convencer a todos los demás para que lo hagan también a modo de protesta. Esto no quedará así.

Aunque agradezco su buena intención, (muchísimo) no puedo consentir que, especialmente en épocas como estas, alguien pierda su puesto de trabajo por algo así.

-No digas tonterías Finnick-contesto-. Si dimitís todos tal vez tendrá que cerrar durante dos días, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en volver a contratar gente? ¿Tres días? ¿Una semana? ¿Menos? No seas tonto y continua aquí. A fin de cuentas, no es un mal trabajo, ya lo sabes.

-No, pero…

-Pero nada-lo corto.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-Supongo que intentaré negociar con mi casero para ver si me puede dar algo más de margen para encontrar otro trabajo fijo… Pero en una semana dudo que eso sea posible.

-¿Y si no te da tiempo?

-Tendré que volver a Lowville. Ahí tengo una casa, aquí no tengo nada.

Finnick me abraza de manera espontánea. Es uno de esos abrazos en los que te podrías perder durante meses, porque hay tanto cariño y aprecio en ellos que te sientes querida por alguien.

-Gracias por estos dos meses, Finnick-le digo cuando nos separamos.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme con Annie… No sé que habría hecho sin ti.

-¡Oh!-río-. Habrías seguido haciendo el idiota por las esquinas…

-¡Oye…!

-Va, vuelve ahí dentro-le ordeno antes de que acabemos en una de nuestras interminables conversas-. La cafetería está hasta los topes y no quiero que tengas problemas.

-De acuerdo. Pero nos veremos pronto, ¿eh?

-¡Eso espero!

Pero algo, no sé exactamente el qué, me dice que pasará mucho tiempo antes que vuelva a ver a Finnick o a cualquier otra persona de la cafetería. Y ese sentimiento, esa sensación, me asusta.

* * *

_***ATENCIÓN*: He contestado a un par de reviews que aparecían como "Guest"[invitado] pero por sus comentarios parecían personas que comentan/revieewean con regularidad (que tienen cuenta), así que si habeis dejado un review y no veis vuestro nombre mirad si alguno de los guests es vuestro. Un besazo!**_

_**Chin chin chin! :) Hola de nuevo a todos! Bueno, como ya he dicho por twitter, empiezan los últimos tres capítulos! Solo quedan dos! Nunca pensé que llegaría este dia, aunque lo tengo planeado así desde julio, pero es extraño llegar al momento en que finalmente se acaba algo así… En fin!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews favs y followers (600 wow. Bueno, 601 ahora que a Lucía le ha dado por romper números redonditos ¬¬) Por los mensajes que me dejaisteis, sobre todo. Hubo algunos muy especiales que he imprimido de nuevo para auto-motivarme, así que gracias… Sois geniales, de verdad. **_

_**Dedico este capítulo en especial a Carles, que lo quiero muchísimo y es como si hubiera encontrado un hermano en quien confiar plenamente. Lof ya brotah! 3 JAJAJAJA **_

_**También se lo dedico a Lau, que la quiero con locura. Fue su cumpleaños hace poquito, así que FELICIDADES DE NUEVO! Te quiero muchísimo Lau, siento no estar como debería/podría pero sabes que te quiero y que jo, eres super especial. Algun dia te daré un achuchón que lo vah a flipar. Te quiero 3 **_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**Kyxar**_ Ja t'he dedicat el capitol així que no sé que més dir-te brotah. Gracies per escoltar les meves paranoies, aguantar-me i estar amb mi mentre planejava LA… Per llegir-lo i donar-me suggerències, dir-me que t'agradava i que no, i no sé, ser tu. T'estimo brotah 3

_**patrynachys**_ Hola! Tu review es del capitulo 4 pero si no te importa te contesto por aquí! :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capi, y ojalá te gusten todos los que vengan! :333 Muchisimas gracias por tus PM, ya sabes que significaron mucho para mi! Un beso enorme!

_**bririverak**_ Hola y bienvenida! :3 No sé cada cuanto actualizo (aunque suene extraño porque soy yo la que escribe xD) porque los capítulos no los tengo ya escritos, sino que los voy haciendo a medida que la historia avanza. Así que depende de cómo esté, pero bueno, siempre actualizo! Tarde o temprano! Jajajaja! Ojalá te gusten los capítulos que siguen. Un beso enorme! 3

_**Cullen Mellark**_ Hola y bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! :33 Sé que tardo un poco en actualizar, pero poco a poco lo voy haciendo! Quedan dos capítulos solo, pero espero que te gusten igual! :3 Siento mucho oír tu historia, es una pena que pasen esas cosas… pero si una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana! Y si con ese chico no pudo ser, pues no te preocupes, tarde o temprano aparecerá otro! Ahora a disfrutar! :D Un beso enorme, espero que estés mejor! 3

_**Entdeckerin**_ Hola flo! :3 Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de su primera vez! Para mi fue muy raro escribirlo! JAJAJAJA! Dios! Te imaginas contar la historia hasta que se jubilen? Tal vez seria excesivo! JAJAJA! Gracias por tus animos! Ahora ya estoy mucho mejor, incluso somos amigos! Jajajajaj! Un beso enorme! 3 P.D: Como vas aprendiendo catalán? JAJAJA

_**ValeQ96**_ Hola de nuevo! :3 Siempre acabo publicando! :D Ya lo sabeis! Tarde o temprano! JAJAJAjAJ! A mi también me da mucha penita que acabe esto… pero en fin, todo inicio tiene un final, siempre es así por desgracia :( Ojalá los últimos capítulos te gusten! Un beso!

_**Elen Cullen**_ Le daré su merecido a Gale, en algún momento, creeme. Lo odio xDD Y enfin, ya verás que pasa, pero Gale… es odio puro. Muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo :3 Muchas veces yo misma soy mi peor enemigo en este aspecto xD Así que gracias :33 Un beso enorme! 3

_**Candelaria1**_ Hola! Que bien que te hagas cuenta! :3 Gracias por avisarme que eres la misma, así sé que eres tu! (obviamente! Jajajajaja) Siento mucho que no te gustara que solo estuviera el padre! :( Pero no sé porqué, siempre me he imaginado (en esta historia) a Peeta sólo con su padre y sin su madre! Es como algo fijo xD Pero me alegro que te haya gustado el padre! Hice que se pareciera un poquito al mío, tal vez por eso está algo idealizado, pero bueno! JAJAJAJA! Un beso enorme!

_**Anairda**_ Què faria jo sense la meva anairda? JAJAJAJA! Gràcies per estar al meu costat (a l'esquerra, precisament) els dies a clase! Jo també vull anar a esplugues en poni! T'estimo! 3

_**Paulii**_ Muchisimas gracias! :D Ojalá te guste también este capi!

_**Marydc26**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Muchisimas gracias por entender que no siempre puedo actualizar rápido… eres un amor! 3 Tranquila, yo también envidio mucho, muchísimo, a personajes ficticios. Quiero decir, ¿por qué Harry Potter puede ir a Hogwarts y yo no? No es justo. O ¿por qué Doctor Who viaja en el tiempo y yo no puedo? JAJAJAJAJA No soy normal. En fin! De lo de la madre de Peeta ni hablar, he intentado "retratar" a alguien que, ya sabes, se aprovecha de las personas… Y lo que me MIEDO de verdad es pensar que realmente alguien puede ser así… es asqueroso. Y es exactamente lo que tu dices, da mucha pena ver como hay gente que se echa a perder… Britney es un ejemplo, pero ahora Justin Bieber está igual, y el chico de la película de "Solo en Casa" igual… EN FIN! Si! Fui a Londres en enero del año pasado de viaje de estudios con mi instituto! Hasta ese momento nunca había salido de España tampoco xD Lo más lejos que había ido era a Mallorca i a Andorra, y de repente… PUM! Londres! Yo no es que tenga mucho dinero tampoco la verdad xD Así que imaginate que fue para mi! Seguro que algún dia tu también vas! Creeme, los sueños se cumplen! En fin! Un beso enorme! 3

_**lgandara93**_ Ai mi Luci 3 "Nos tienes dos meses para que follen, muy bonito Diana muy bonito..." JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAAJ Dejalos que follen tranquilos coño. Yo también te echo muchísimo de menos (a ti y a todas) TT Soy jorrybol y me odiais. Morid. :( A que no sabes que? JODER, VEN YA. P.D1: DRAMAAAAAAA P.D2: TE QUIEROOOo P.D3: Disfruta mucho con Carla (cejas) (cejas) (más cejas). Solo con condón solo con coco. OS QUIERO. 3

_**Mockingjay Forever**_ Hola de nuevo bonita :3 No te preocupes por no haber estado, yo estoy igual… desde diciembre o así que no he podido leer ninguna historia aún :( En fin! Escritoras ocupadas, ya sabes! JAJAJAJAJ! No tienes porque dar gracias por no abandonar el fic, porque no pienso hacerlo, nunca! :D Gracias por entender lo de la noche! Como has dicho, estas cosas lo mejor es cuando no se planean, cuando simplemente ocurren… Por eso decidí hacerlo en ese ambiente y ese momento, porque era el más inesperado de todos! JAJAJA Muchas gracias por decir que estaras al tanto de lo que escriba… Eres un amor! JAJAJA! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Hola de nuevo! :D No creo que sea suertuda! Yo vivo en Barcelona, y antes de ir a Londres nunca había salido de España (solo había ido a Mallorca, un dia a Madrid y a Andorra, así que imaginate!). Fue la primera vez que cogí una avión, estaba muy nerviosa… Fue por un viaje de estudios y, de verdad, no lo cambiaria por nada! Fue una experiencia irrepetible, de verdad. Pero bueno, mi sueño era ir a Londres y lo hice, así que seguro que tu también vienes a Europa alguna vez! :D me alegro que te gustara el capi 3 En fin! Un beso enorme! 3

_**torposoplo12**_ "Tienen que hacerlo salvajemente" LAU ENSERIO, HAZTELO MIRAR AMOR. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo 3 3 Te quiero mucho 3

_**gatasxOnfanfic**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado! :D Y sobretodo que te haya servido para desconectar de tus exámenes, los que, por cierto, espero que te hayan ido genial! En fin! Ojalá te guste el capitulo! Un beso enorme!

_**CarlaMellark **_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Te qquiero. 3 (Lucia y tu sois tan adorables… 3 )

_**MarEverdeen**_ No, no lo mates! :3 Ahora somos amigos, supongo xDD Siento mucho no haber dejado aviso, yo soy la primera que lo digo siempre, pero pensaba que "no quiero enviar una notificación de nuevo capitulo para que después no sea nada" bueno, paranoias mentales mias! Lo siento! :( A lo de que Peeta se pone nervioso, fallo mío. Lo que quería decir era que Peeta no quiere que su padre se entere que Katniss está de "vacaciones" por su culpa. Interiormente Peeta se siente culpable (Y con lo que ha pasado en este capítulo se sentirá aún más culpable, evidentemente) de que Katniss tenga problemas por su culpa. De lo de que la primera vez… Varia según personas. YO tengo amigas que ni lo notaron, otras que sangraron muchísimo, y luego estoy yo que sufrí. Mucho. xDDDD Por eso precisamente Kat lo pasa tan mal… Porque estoy cansada de chicas y historias que "es maravilloso" y "todo es perfecto" cuando en realidad… una puta mierda xDD En fin! Un beso enorme!

_**paramore-fran**_ Hola! :D Lo de los gemidos… e.e No sé que decirte, porque muchas veces se puede controlar e incluso es más excitante de esa manera… Cada primera vez es especial e increíble a su manera! JAJAJA! Ojalá te haya gustado el capi :3 Un beso!

_**yumiiyumyum**_ ANGIEEEEEEEE! 3 Hola te echo de menos :3 ¿Cómo llevas el semestre? JAJAJA! No te preocupes por nada, las dos estamos muy liadas :33 Bueno! Me alegro que te guste Bob JAJJAJAJ! Y la escena y todo! OSTRAS ES VERDAD! Te debo una pinza! Y lo de Kat… bueno… en el capi ya tienes la respuesta de si está despedida o no! MUAHAHAHA En fin, un beso enoooorme angie! 3

_**annathgfan**_ Gracias a tu por dejar un review! 3 En lo personal todo está ya mucho mejor! Mil gracias por preocuparte! 3 Ahora ya quedan solo 2… pero todo tiene que acabar, no? Un beso enorme, gracias por estar desde el principio! 3

_**queensansa**_ No te preocupes! Siempre acabo aquí! JAJAJAJ! Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta Peeta! A mi me encanta también! Y realmente me da mucha pensar que hay gente que se aprovecha de sus hijos así… En fin… Ellos sabrán lo que hacen, y si estuviera en mis manos lo pararía todo de golpe. Dios, has reconocido hasta el hotel de Londres?! JAJAJJAJAA Realmente me encantó, es genial! Y seguro que acabas yendo! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje :3 Ahora estoy mucho mejor, somos "amigos" supongo… En fin! -.- xD Muchisimas gracias, eres genial enserio! 3 Un besazo!

_**Fanta Styles Mellark**_ Muchas gracias! 3 Me alegro que te haya gustado :3

Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto y de que estes mejor! un capi xulisimo!

_**fatty73**_ Hola! :D Que bien que te haya gustado Londres! :D Preferí que pasara su primera vez en ese ambiente porque era inesperado! :D Las mejores cosas llegan cuando no las buscas! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Luna Fabregas**_ Hola! :D Londres es mi ciudad preferida después de Barcelona (básicamente porque es la única que he conocido después de mi ciudad xDD) Como has dicho, Kat se entiende con la fama, pero a la vez esta tiene una cara negativa que se empezará a mostrar de manera más "agresiva" como veremos… (chan chan chan) Jajajaj! Un beso enorme luna 3 (Mi mejor amiga se llama Luna también y esto es curioso JAJAJA)

_**Guest (1) **_Hola! :D ¿Quién no quisiera un novio así? Jajajajajaj! La historia se acaba, pero siempre se podrá volver a releer, no? Jajajajja! Realmente, yo también quiero un suegro como Bob :3 JAJAJAJ (Lástima que no tenga… JAJAJA) En fin! Un beso enorme! 3

_**Guest (2)**_ Gracias a ti por dejar un review! 3 Y gracias por decirme que todo pasa, es la verdad! :D Ahora somos amigos, así que supongo que podría decirse que la cosa va mejor! Muchas gracias! 3 Con el colegio voy muy bien, gracias también por preguntar! Espero que tu vuelta a clases haya sido fantástica! Un beso!

_**uandiflawless**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior y ojalá te guste este! :3 En parte también me gustaría que Kat fuera actriz o cantante, pero claro, ahora que está saliendo con un famoso si intentara lanzarse al mundo del espectáculo estaría muy mal visto, aparte que ella nunca se ha "decantado" por esa profesión! Ya veremos cual elige! El tono picante que has dicho… ay! Ya verás que ocurre a partir de ahora! Un beso enorme!

_**juliper22**_ Hola guapa! :D Muchisimas gracias por tus mensajes y PM, ya sabes lo mucho que me han animado y impulsado a escribir estos días, no hace falta que te lo vuelve a decir! Jajajaja! No sé, intento describirte que pienso cada vez que leo el review y sencillamente no puedo, no encuentro palabras para describirlo, esque me supera xD Porque después de todo el esfuerzo que pongo en esta historia que me digas todo esto es el mejor regalo del mundo… así que gracias, gracias por todo 3

_**Kamynari**_ Hola! :D Gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres un encanto! Ahora ya estoy mejor, e incluso somos amigos… Fueron dos meses algo difíciles, pero ahora parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad! :D Como has dicho, por otro lado, el maltrato psicológico es mucho peor que el maltrato físico. Las heridas del cuerpo se acaban curando tarde o temprano, mientras que las psicológicas calan hondo, muy hondo… En fin! Un beso enorme! 3

_**vane-.- **_Hola de nuevo! :D Que guay que te gustara la parte en que Katniss se equivoca! Me encantó escribirla JAJAJAJAJA! Kat se hace famosa, como dices, peeeeeeero… eso no siempre trae cosas buenas. Kat ya ha visto la parte buena de la fama, ahora le toca ver la parte negativa, por desgracia. Lo de hackear el Facebook simplemente es que alguien guardó las fotos que tenia colgadas y luego las subió, posiblemente alguien que ella tenga agregada como amigos. Almenos esa es mi teoría! JAJAJAJA Un beso enorme! 3

_**Juddg**_ Hola guapa! Gracias por dejar otro review! Si, lástima que acabe… pero bueno, aver como se desarrollan estos capítulos que quedan! Un besazo!

Totalmente perdonada ! Excelente capitulo y es una pena que la historia este por terminar... pero supongo que es inevitable... :/

_**Ana Elizabeth Mellark**_ Hola de nuevo! :D Lo que si no es suficiente es decir que me encantan tus reviews! Porque es más que eso! JAJAJAJ! Realmente me gustan, muchísimo! Asi que gracias! :D Me alegro que te guste Bob! Desde mi punto de vista es adorable :33 Londres me encanta a mi también… por eso hice que fueran hacia ahí (primero) y que tuvieran su primera vez también ahí! Nosé, inesperado es mejor! JAJAjA! Y, como dices, no es como en las películas. No es rosa. Duele que te cagas. Pero, en cierto modo, es mejor. OH DIOS MIO has ido a LA?! Que envidia! Cuentame cosas! *_* Un besazo!

_**Guest (3) **_Muchas gracias… si, todo pasa por suerte. Ahora ya estoy bien :3 Así que gracias por tus ánimos! Un besazo" 3

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_Siempre acabo actualizando e.e JAJAJAJAJA Siento la espera :( Pero bueno! Guay que te haya gustado el otro capi! Me alegro muchísimo! Realmente las películas mienten en este aspecto (aka: mujer caliente empotra a hombre semidesnudo contra la pared y hacen el amor salvajemente por primera vez. No. Esto no pasa xD) pero bueno, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido! ¿Quieres dramas? Pues espera, que ahora llegan xD Todos juntitos, toooodos juntitos :3 GGracias por tus animos, ya estoy muchísimo mejor .3 Un besazo!

_**lauraXD**_ Hola! :D Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero doy lo que puedo de mi! D: Me alegra saber que leeras lo que escriba, eres un gran apoyo! :3 Un beso enorme! 3

_**r0m**_ Hola! :D No te preocupes, deja un review cuando puedas! :) Siento muchísimo que no te haya gustado su primera vez, pero realmente así es como me la imaginaba en mi cabeza. No perfecta, no demasiado romántica, simplemente tal y como pasa en la vida real. (Al menos, en mi caso). La historia se liará, créeme. Un besazo.


	20. La noticia

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, penúltimo capítulo de Los Ángeles! Nos leemos abajo!**

**Recomendación Musical: (Todas las que podais encontrar de Mumford and Sons, Ed Sheeran y Imagine Dragons, pero especialmente) **

**After the storm, Dust Bowl Dance y Thistle & Weeds de Mumford. **

**CAPÍTULO 20. LA NOTICIA**

Aunque mi intención era llegar a casa parcialmente serena, está claro que no lo he conseguido.

Porque cuando he abierto la puerta y he visto a Madge me he derrumbado sin quererlo delante de ella. Porque cuando ha insistido en llamar a Peeta no la he intentado parar. Y porque cuando él ha llegado y me ha abrazado y todo se ha sentido _bien_ durante un segundo, la realidad me ha dicho que, de hecho, todo esto se puede acabar bien pronto.

Después he experimentado una de las sensaciones más extrañas de toda mi vida. Poco a poco, mientras intentaba calmarme y contarles lo que ha pasado, la rabia me ha empezado a inundar. Prácticamente no me he dado cuenta, porque de golpe las lágrimas habían desaparecido de mis ojos y yo estaba escupiendo palabras con veneno.

-¡Me he partido la espalda durante ocho horas al día!-grito-. ¡He aguantado comentarios estúpidos de viejos verdes que se ponían cachondos al verme con ese asqueroso uniforme! Y todo eso porque creía que, a pesar de todo, era un lugar agradable para trabajar. ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? ¡Una puta patada! ¡Estoy en la calle!

-¿Has acabado ya?-susurra Peeta.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí-responde, dejándome atónita-. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo, no faltaría más, de estar cabreada. Te acaban de echar de tu trabajo por culpa de tu vida personal, y eso es algo absolutamente injusto.

-Gracias.

-Pero-continua-. ¿Crees que recibes algún tipo de beneficio insultándoles de esta manera? ¿Ganas en algo? ¿Recuperarás tu trabajo?

-No.

-¿Entonces, por qué lo haces?-pregunta retóricamente Madge. Prometo que cuando empieza a contestar como si fuera una filósofa me pone de los nervios.

-No lo sé-contesto irónicamente-. Dímelo tú, que tienes un trabajo tan bueno y tan maravilloso en esa peluquería.

Mi amiga se levanta, cabreadísima, como si hubiera matado al presidente.

-Katniss, diré esto una única vez, porque cuando estás cabreada eres lo peor que conozco. O te calmas o te vas, porque no estoy dispuesta a aguantar ninguna de tus tonterías. Peeta y yo estamos intentando que entres en razón.

-¿En razón? ¡¿Cómo queréis que entre en razón?! O, dicho de otra manera, ¿qué razón creéis que he perdido? ¡Me acaban de despedir!

-¡Lo sabemos!-exclama Madge-. ¡Lo llevas repitiendo desde hace una hora! Joder, cabréate si quieres, grita todo lo que te apetezca, pero cuando ya ha pasado todo este tiempo, ¿no crees que es hora de intentar calmarte un poquito?

-¿Y qué si no quiero?

-Cuando estás así de verdad que no puedo contigo. Me superas. Que te aguante tu novio, yo me voy a dar una vuelta-sentencia.

Al verla marchar, tan seria y cabreada, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo, me empiezo a sentir un poco culpable.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido?

-¿Tú también vas a empezar? ¿Es que no tengo derecho a estar cabreada? ¿No puedo simplemente odiar lo que acaban de hacer?

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Y lo has hecho ya!-vocifera-. Pero ahora que ya ha pasado el momento de rabia, piénsalo tranquilamente. ¿De que te sirve estar así de rabiosa contra el mundo?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, de nada.

-Bien, entonces ahora te voy a repetir la pregunta que Madge ha hecho antes y que has contestado de tan mal modo. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Tal vez sea su energía, calmada, o simplemente el hecho de que mi amiga acabe de marcharse por la puerta de nuestra casa lo que me hace plantearme seriamente la pregunta. Y me doy cuenta, también, de por qué antes he contestado como si fuera una cría de 12 años: porque no sabía la respuesta, y ante la posibilidad de quedar como una estúpida, he contestado de la manera más infantil que he encontrado.

-Porque es mi manera de escapar, de sacar todas las sensaciones que tienes dentro.

-Exacto. Lo que te está pasando no es simplemente rabia contra tu jefe o la cafetería. Es odio contra todo lo que te ha estado ocurriendo estas últimas semanas, y sé que eso ha sido mi culpa.

Cierro los ojos e interiormente sé que acaba de dar en el clavo. Y lloro, derrotada. No es el típico llanto desconsolado o exagerado, el que te hace hipar y quedarte sin aire en los pulmones. No. Son las lágrimas de una persona que se ha quedado casi sin fuerzas para llorar, porque todas las críticas y todos los insultos que he tenido que leer me han acabado afectando, y la cafetería simplemente lo ha empeorado todo.

Peeta me abraza y sé que, en su cabeza, me está intentando proteger de todo lo que está en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho-susurra.

-No seas estúpido, nada de esto es tu culpa.

-Si no estuvieras conmigo seguirías teniendo un trabajo.

-Posiblemente-reconozco-. Pero seguramente, para empezar, tampoco habría encontrado uno.

-¿Qué?-Se aparta un poco de mí y me mira directamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar la respuesta a lo que acabo de decir-. Katniss, sabes que yo no te "enchufé" en la cafetería, ¿no?

-¡Claro que lo sé!-respondo, riendo por primera vez en todo el día-. ¡Pero si me han echado porque estoy con una persona famosa, como ibas _tú _a conseguirme ese trabajo!

-¿Entonces?  
-Mira, es una tontería absurda, pero cuando estaba buscando un lugar para ganar algo de dinero, miré una valla publicitaria y, casualmente, estaba anunciada tu película, como si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo. Poco después bajé la vista y encontré la cafetería. Quién sabe. Tal vez si no te hubiera conocido no me hubiera fijado en la valla, hubiera seguido andando y nunca habría entrado en la cafetería.

-Pero que romántica y exagerada eres-dice, riendo-. Pero no me engañes… Aunque no nos hubiéramos conocido habrías mirado el cartel… Como estabas enamorada de mí…

-¡No empieces con eso otra vez!

Y eso es todo lo que necesitamos para entablar una conversación decente de nuevo, sin dramas, sin presiones. Y sé que, a mis 18 años, he encontrado a alguien que me comprende, que me entiende y que sabe como calmarme, tranquilizarme o hacerme reír. Y me siento afortunada por ello.

**X. **

Oigo las llaves girar en la puerta de entrada y me pongo nerviosa al instante. _Es Madge. _Me levanto enseguida y me coloco delante de ella, para que no se escape a la habitación como hacía cuando éramos pequeñas.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo siento.

-¿Y…?

-Y lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Las razones por las que lo sientes-dice-. Es muy fácil pedir perdón, pero la única forma que saber si alguien está arrepentido de verdad es hacerle decir en voz alta los motivos por los que se ha equivocado.

-De acuerdo-tras una breve vacilación, empiezo a hablar a trompicones-. Siento haberme comportado antes como una estúpida. Sé que no es excusa, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Toda la situación me ha acabado sobrepasando, y lo he pagado contigo. Nada más marcharte me he sentido fatal y he querido ir detrás de ti y pedirte perdón, pero soy demasiado orgullosa. Después he hablado con Peeta y me he conseguido calmar un poquito, y bueno, ahora ya estoy mejor. Lo siento de verdad.

-Bien… Yo también siento haberme ido sin decir nada y dejarte con la palabra en la boca… Pero las amigas hacen eso de vez en cuando, ¿no?

-¿Comportarse como estúpidas?

-No… Comportarse como personas humanas.

No acabo de entender a qué se refiere Madge, pero el momento parece tan puro que me da miedo estropearlo. Supongo que más adelante ya se lo volveré a preguntar, pero por ahora lo único que de verdad quiero es darle un buen abrazo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que se supone que hacemos?

Virgen santa. Se me había olvidado que Peeta seguía sentado en el sofá.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Madge separándose de mí.

-Según tengo entendido, firmáis el contrato final dentro de una semana, ¿no? Y para hacerlo las dos debéis tener un trabajo fijo…

-Lo siento…-susurro.

-Tú te callas-dice Madge-. Y Peeta, pásame el teléfono.

Contenta de que la Madge de siempre haya vuelto, pero angustiada a la vez por lo que está a punto de pasar, observo como mi amiga marca rápidamente un número en su móvil y se pone al teléfono mientras no para de repiquetear su pie contra el suelo.

-¿Papá…? Hola sí, soy yo. Bien, bien, ¿y tú? Me alegro. Te quería comentar… No, no es eso. Sí, he visto las noticias. ¡Claro que he visto a Katniss ahí, joder, vivo con ella!... ¿QUÉ? Bueno, ya me lo suponía, es _nuestro _pueblo. En fin… ¿Qué? Ah, sí, eso. Hemos tenido un pequeñito problema… ¿Puedes calmarte primero? ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho nada aún! Bien, vale. A ver, ¿sabes nuestro casero? ¿Puedes conseguirnos su número?... No, no hemos roto nada, todo está en perfecto estado… No, no pasa nada solo que… ¡Joder, vale, espera un segundo!

Madge pone una mano en el micrófono para que su padre no pueda escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Se lo puedo contar a mi padre?-me pregunta- Lo del trabajo, quiero decir.

-Sí, claro…-El padre de Madge siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo-. Pero que no le diga nada a mi madre, por favor.

-¡Qué va! Si ya sabes que casi ni se hablan.

"-¿Papá? Sí, sí, pero no se lo comentes a la madre de Katniss, ¿de acuerdo?... Ya, papá, si ya sé que… Uf, de acuerdo, ¡qué pesado eres! Veamos, la cuestión está en que, como has visto, Katniss ha conocido a _alguien _por aquí…-Veo como Peeta se pone rígido en el sofá-. Y, en fin, a su jefe no le ha gustado demasiado, y la ha despedido… No le ha dado ningún motivo más allá de su relación con Peeta y… Hoy, ha pasado hoy… No, ese es el problema y por eso te llamo, porque aún no hemos firmado el contrato… De acuerdo… Déjame apuntar el número… ¿Qué? Ah… ¿Enserio? Bueno, haremos lo que podamos… Gracias por todo papá… Sí, llamaré más a menudo… Te quiero, un beso"

-¿Y bien?-pregunto, ansiosa.

-Bueno… Me ha dado el número, pero me ha dicho que es posible que no haya solución. Por lo que me ha dicho, cuando él contactó con el casero, había otras personas interesadas en alquilar el piso a un plazo mucho más largo que nosotras, y que simplemente le hizo un favor a mi padre por un asuntillo que tenían entre ellos.

-¿Entonces por qué nos pidió que tuviéramos el contrato fijo?

-Porque así sabía que alquilaríamos el piso más tiempo y, por tanto, se aseguraba su inversión.

-No lo entiendo.

-Vamos a ver Katniss, cómo crees que saca más beneficio, ¿alquilando el piso por tiempos cortos o por períodos largos?

-Supongo que por períodos largos.

-Bien, entonces, si él tiene la opción de alquilar el piso a, digamos, un año, y nosotras se lo alquilamos simplemente a dos meses, ¿no crees que está perdiendo algo de dinero?

-Sí-respondo, sintiéndome de nuevo en el colegio de primaria.

-Ahí lo tienes. Obligándonos a enseñarle un contrato fijo se aseguraba que no perdía ningún tipo de inversión, porque nos quedaríamos igual o más que los otros inquilinos.

-Joder, pues entonces no veo donde puede estar el problema, porque si ahora ya nos lo tiene alquilado los otros inquilinos se habrán ido ya…

-Eso es lo que yo pienso… No lo sé… Vamos a llamar a ver que nos dice…

Con tres corazones latiendo a mil por hora, Madge va tecleando los números que le ha dado su padre y pone el altavoz.

Un tono…

-Dejadme hablar a mí-dice ella.

Dos tonos…

-¿Seguro?-pregunto

Tres tonos…

-Sí, quie-

_-¿Diga?_-contesta una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh!-exclama Madge-. ¡Hola! Disculpe, ¿es usted David Edwards?

_-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quiere?_

_-_Hola, soy Madge Undersee, la chica que ha alquilado su piso.

-_Oh, hola de nuevo. Pensaba que ya te había dicho que me he ido de vacaciones y que tendríamos que firmar el contrato otro día, ¿no? _

-Sí, ya me lo había comentado-contesta-. Pero ha habido un pequeño problemita.

Todos notamos como el silencio se hace más pesado.

-_Dime_-replica él hostilmente.

-Verá, el lunes, cuando quisimos firmar el contrato final, todo estaba en orden, pero hoy mismo acaban de despedir a Katniss, mi compañera de piso. Tenía un contrato también estable y a largo plazo, pero por motivos ajenos a ella la han echado. ¿Hay algún problema al respecto?

_-Dejé muy claras mis condiciones cuando hablé con tu padre. _

-Sí, lo sé, y me las acaba de volver a explicar. Pero, si ahora no tiene ningún otro inquilino dispuesto a alquilar su piso a largo plazo, ¿no le importaría esperar un poquito? Estoy segura que en poco tiempo Katniss podría encontrar un nuevo trabajo sin problemas.

_-Las normas son las normas. Lo siento mucho. _

-¿El problema es económico? No tiene que preocuparse, aunque una de nosotras no tenga trabajo, aún podemos pagar el alquiler de este mes y el siguiente sin problemas.

_-No lo dudo. ¿Pero quién me asegura que lo podréis pagar dentro de dos meses? ¿O de tres? _

-Eso le pasará con cualquier inquilino, señor-razona Madge-.

-_No si me presentan un contrato fijo. Ahí está la clave de todo el problema. Lo siento, pero además he recibido un par de ofertas para alquilar el piso durante, al menos, un año. Y visto lo que me acabas de decir, ya veo que vosotras no seréis capaces de seguir con el nivel de exigencia del piso… Así que tengo que pediros que os marchéis. Vuelvo de vacaciones dentro de dos días. Si para entonces tu compañera no ha conseguido un contrato fijo, quiero que la casa esté vacía de vuestras pertenencias y limpia para que lleguen los nuevos inquilinos. _

-Pero…

_-Es lo último que tengo que decir. O hay contrato o el sábado estáis fuera. Eso piso es mi negocio y, como entenderéis, si no es rentable tengo que apañármelas. Estoy seguro que encontrareis otro apartamento por un precio similar bien pronto. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, no os podéis quedar en mi casa. Lo siento. _

El tono final indica que la llamada ha acabado y que nuestro futuro está sentenciado. Es de locos. Tengo dos días para encontrar un trabajo _estable_, es decir, a contrato fijo, o nos echará a la calle.

Siento que el mundo se me cae encima. Esta misma mañana pensaba que todo estaba bien, que todo iría de maravilla. De repente, estoy sin trabajo y sin casa. ¿Cómo pueden las cosas cambiar tan rápidamente?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-repite Madge y una y otra vez en estado de shock-. ¿Qué haremos? O encuentras trabajo o nos vamos… y además tenemos que vaciar la casa… Y dejar las llaves… ¿Dónde viviremos? ¿Qué haremos?

Sin saber por qué, toco mi collar del _sinsajo_ que siempre adorna mi cuello y recuerdo que Peeta sigue ahí. Que ha escuchado toda la conversación y que sabe que ahora mismo estamos sin nada.

Prácticamente no me atrevo a mirarle. Él, un actor de éxito con todo lo que se puede pedir en el mundo, metido en un drama económico. Qué vergüenza.

Sin embargo, cuando su mano se coloca en mi mentón y me obliga a juntar mis ojos con los suyos, sus labios sonríen.

-¿Se puede saber que encuentras tan gracioso? ¿Por qué ríes? ¡Estamos en la calle!

-Me hace gracia veros tan desesperadas.

-¿Qué te has tomado? ¿LSD?-exclama Madge-. ¿Alguna droga especial que quieras compartir con nosotras? ¿Has escuchado una conversación diferente? ¡Ese hijo de puta nos echa a la puta calle!

-Eh, Madge-digo, intentando sonar calmada-. ¿Recuerdas lo que me has dicho antes? Auto-aplícatelo, cálmate, y háblale con respeto a Peeta. Y en cuanto a ti, ¿de verdad te hace gracia que estemos así?

-Me hace gracia que no penséis ni un poquito-anuncia seriamente-. Es que nada de nada. Madge, tú misma has dicho que no hay problemas económicos.

-¡Lo he exagerado!

-Ya lo supongo. Pero tú aún tienes un sueldo. Y estoy segura que con lo estirada que es Katniss tiene un poco de dinero ahorrado.

-¡Eh!

-Tienes razón-admite Madge-. ¿Y?

-Eso significa, antes que nada, que podréis encontrar otro piso. Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, y tal vez sea un poco más caro que este, o quizá un poco más barato, quien sabe. La cuestión está en que no estáis _en la calle. _De acuerdo, se os ha acabado este alquiler, ¿pero acaso no hay más pisos en todo Los Ángeles?

-Bien, Sherlock-digo-. ¿Y qué propones que hagamos mientras encontramos otro apartamento? ¿Vivir bajo un puente?

-Que yo sepa, no estáis solas en Los Ángeles, ¿no? Tenéis buenos amigos, estoy seguro que os podrán coger unos pocos días en lo que encontráis trabajo.

-Descarta a los de la cafetería-expongo-. La casa de Finnick es muy pequeña y con los demás he perdido confianza. Ya no es lo mismo.

-Digo lo mismo con los de mi peluquería. Son buenos chicos todos, pero no somos lo suficientemente… amigos como para pedirles este favor.

-Dios santo, a veces no entiendo como pudisteis llegar de vuestro pueblo hasta aquí sanas y salvas. ¿Qué tal si pensáis un poco más?

Madge y yo nos miramos, extrañadas. ¿A qué se refiere Peeta? ¿Quiere que vayamos a un hotel? O-

-No-exclamo de repente-. Ni se te ocurra. No lo acepto.

La sonrisa de Peeta se ensancha aún más.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?-Madge aún no lo ha entendido.

-No nos vamos a mudar a tu casa.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntan a la vez Madge y Peeta. Genial, dos contra uno.

-Porque… No lo sé, ¡siento que es como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti!

-Piensas auténticas tonterías, Kat-asegura Madge-. ¿Cómo narices te ibas a aprovechar de Peeta?

-Les quitaremos espacio, y comida y… ¡Son dos bocas más que tenéis que dar de comer!

Peeta me observa escéptico. Y entiendo lo que me está diciendo, aunque no quiera hacerlo en voz alta. Que eso no es problema. Que el dinero no es problema para Cato y para él. Y me gustaría abrazarlo. Y estrujarlo. Y besarlo. Y gritarle. Y decirle que le odio por ser así. Y decirle que le quiero y que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Todo a la vez.

-¿De verdad harías eso por nosotras?-pregunto

-Eso y más, ya lo sabes-responde, rodeándome con un brazo y acercándome a él. Peeta y yo nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo que intenta expresar, al menos por mi parte, todo aquello que no soy capaz de decir con palabras.

Empieza después un largo y estresante proceso. Como aún es temprano y tengo toda la tarde por delante, decido salir a intentar buscar un nuevo trabajo mientras Madge pone en orden la casa y Peeta habla con Cato, aunque es evidente que la noticia de que Madge y yo nos mudamos a su casa no creará ningún tipo de problema. Suena extraño hasta pensarlo en mi cabeza, pero hago todo lo posible para centrarme y grabarme un mensaje en la cabeza.

"Es temporal."

La verdad es que ahora, mientras ando de nuevo por las calles de Los Ángeles buscando un trabajo, todo lo que ha ocurrido durante este tiempo parece una mentira, parece que la verdad no hubiera existido. Me siento como el primer día que estuve aquí, con algunas ligeras diferencias claro, como que por ejemplo sé el número de la calle en la que estoy y también sé qué lugares de trabajo tengo que buscar, pero por lo demás, me siento igual de perdida que entonces. Y agobiada.

Siempre he sido muy independiente, siempre he querido tener mis propias reglas en mi vida sin depender de nadie, motivo clave por el cual hubo ciertos problemas entre mi madre y yo. Motivo también por el cual, en un principio, dudaba de ir a Los Ángeles con Madge hasta que ella me dijo que no pagaría nada más allá de su parte. En definitiva, siempre que puedo, me gusta sentirme libre.

Sin embargo ahora que estoy prácticamente sin nada tengo que mudarme con Peeta en su casa. Y que no esté exactamente feliz no significa que no lo quiera o que no me haga ilusión, porque estoy encantada de que esto haya pasado, pero no obstante creo que es demasiado temprano para ir tan rápido. Pero quizá no estamos yendo rápido. Porque es temporal. Porque es simplemente un modo para que Madge y yo no estemos en la calle o tengamos que volver a Lowville en lo que encontramos otro piso. Simple y llanamente es eso. Así que no me tengo que preocupar. Es temporal.

Dios, a veces creo que pienso demasiado.

**X.**

Los tres días que el señor Edwards nos prometió han pasado demasiado deprisa, y casi sin darnos cuenta ya tenemos casi todas nuestras pertinencias metidas en cajas, listas para abandonar la que ha sido nuestra casa durante dos meses. Tengo una extraña sensación de vacío que no sentí cuando me marché de Lowville, quizá porque entonces sabía que tarde o temprano volvería, mientras que esta vez sé que es un viaje sin retorno.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-pregunta Madge.

-Eso creo-contesto antes de girarme y echar un último vistazo al apartamento parcialmente desnudo, habitado simplemente con los muebles que nos encontramos al llegar.

-¿Crees que hay alguna opción que te llamen para algún trabajo?

-¿De ahora a 5 minutos?-ironizo.

-No seas tan pesimista. Te llamaron de ese trabajo ayer, ¿no?

Sí, es cierto. Me llamaron para una entrevista como dependienta de una tienda, un trabajo que nunca soñé conseguir dadas mis anteriores experiencias. Aun así, cuando insinué que pretendía conseguir un contrato fijo, la entrevista dio un giro de 180 grados, y me despacharon rápidamente. "Ya te llamaremos". Pero no me llamarán. Es una tienda de ropa, por el amor de dios, ¿a quién le hacen un contrato fijo en estas circunstancias?

-La camioneta llegará en 5 minutos-replico, ignorándola-. Si quieres empieza a apilar las cajas mientras doy una vuelta por el piso a ver si nos hemos dejado algo.

Madge resopla por lo bajo pero me hace caso por una vez en su vida, así que yo también cumplo mi parte del trato, aunque dada la extensión del apartamento dudo que me lleve más de un minuto.

Empiezo por el salón-comedor. Dios, qué mal lo pasé esa vez que pillé a Cato y Madge cuando aún no lo habían "hecho oficial". Menos mal que por aquel entonces aún podía contar con Annie. Cómo cambian las cosas. En la cocina… No, la verdad es que dudo que ahí nos hayamos dejado algo, aunque por si acaso no estaría mal mirar… No, ya decía yo. No hay nada en la nevera ni nada en los cajones. Todo ya está empaquetado. ¿Y en la habitación de Madge? Es un desastre, más o menos como yo, así que no sé cómo nos las hemos arreglado para no vivir rodeadas de basura. ¡Madre mía! ¡Pero si en este cajón tiene aún un pilón de ropa! Y… No puede ser. La maldita camiseta verde que buscaba el primer día que estuvimos aquí. Las cosas realmente cambian mucho. Cuando entré en esa habitación por primera vez estaba tan cansada después del viaje que solo quería dormir un poquito más, pero ahí estaba ella, despertándome con sus luchas contra las maletas. ¿Quién nos iba a decir todo lo que estábamos a punto de vivir? Y aunque nos lo hubieran dicho, tampoco nos lo habríamos creído.

-¡Aquí aún tienes un montón de ropa!

-¿Qué?-exclama. Sus pasos confirman que viene hacia la habitación. Perfecto, así no me tengo que mover-. ¿Enserio? Estaba segura que no había nada…

-Aquí tienes la camiseta del pecado-respondo tirándosela en la cara.

-¡NO! ¿Es la camiseta que buscaba ese día? ¡Estaba segura que me la había dejado en Lowville! ¡Hasta llamé a mi madre chillando porque no me la había puesto en la maleta!

-Eso te pasa por no hacer tu misma las maletas, Madge.

-Bah. Qué más da. Bueno, yo casi estoy. Ahora me llevo todo esto para ahí. ¡Ah! Y la camioneta ya ha llegado, el conductor me acaba de llamar. Voy a empezar a bajar cosas y le diré si me puede ayudar. Cuando acabes baja tu también algo, que hay como 50 cajas.

-¿Tantas? ¡Pero si vinimos con solo con 4 maletas cada una!

-¿Y todo lo que hemos comprado durante estos dos meses? ¿Los cuadros, las sábanas…? Todo eso no lo pienso dejar en esta casa, se viene con nosotras.

-Como quieras, pero yo al señor de la mudanza le comenté que solo habría unas 20, así que habrá que ajustar cuentas con él.

-¡Sin problema!-grita, ya desde el recibidor.

Así que ya solo me queda por revisar mi habitación. De vez en cuando oigo los resoplidos de Madge y los trabajadores de la mudanza, que ven como tienen que transportar todas esas pesadas cajas desde un cuarto piso sin ascensor. Es extraño entrar en mi cuarto y que no haya nada. Incluso cuando me fui de Lowville dejé algunas cosas ahí, así que nunca estuvo vacío del todo. Pero ahora me tengo que marchar y no dejar nada porque no lo podría recuperar nunca. Echo un último vistazo. Antes, en esa mesa había un portátil que me permitió contactar con Peeta por primera vez. Casi me caí de esa silla mientras lo hacía. O hablábamos por Skype. ¡Cuando besó el póster! Qué estúpido que es. Y qué adorable. Y en esa cama estuve horas llorando por los estúpidos comentarios que leí en internet, y me debatí durante una noche entera sobre si sacar a la luz mi relación con Peeta o no. Y también en esa cama entendí que Madge es la mejor amiga que nadie pueda tener nunca, y supe que era una persona afortunada. Demasiadas cosas han visto estas paredes en muy poco tiempo como para no sentirme algo nostálgica. Espero no olvidar nada.

-Katniss, ¿puedes ayudarnos por favor? Esto pesa más de lo que parece.

-Sí, claro.

Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Intento no sentirme culpable por esto. Intento estar contenta. Quién sabe lo que me espera ahora. Sí, estoy cerrando un capítulo de mi vida, que podría titular como "Mis primeras experiencias en Los Ángeles", pero ahora empiezo uno de nuevo. Espero titularlo "Mi vida real en Los Ángeles", y el tiempo dirá lo bueno o lo malo que será el libro.

**X.**

"Las imágenes que veis en vuestras pantallas han sido tomadas esta misma tarde en la periferia de Los Ángeles. En ellas vemos como Katniss Everdeen y una amiga, Madge Undersee, transportan un montón de cajas hasta un camión de mudanzas. Según nuestras fuentes, las dos chicas, que viven juntas en ese apartamento desde principios de verano, han decidido cambiar de piso. Coincidencia o no, el camión ha travesado toda ciudad y ha entrado en la exclusiva urbanización donde Peeta Mellark reside actualmente. El coche de alquiler en el que viajaban las amigas ha seguido en todo momento al camión y ha entrado también en la finca de máxima seguridad. ¿Estarán los tortolitos afianzando su relación? ¿Se han decidido a dar el paso y ya viven juntos después de tan solo un par de meses de noviazgo? ¡Permaneced conectados para más información!"

-¿Y nosotros?-exclama indignada Madge desde el cómodo sofá donde los cuatro estamos sentados viendo la televisión-. Claro, vosotros dos podéis estar afianzando vuestra relación, pero de nosotros no se dice nada. Soy "la amiga de". ¡Oh fantástico!

Estoy segura que Madge, la cual es una absoluta fan de las telenovelas latinoamericanas, lleva rato deseando hacer esa escenita, porque mientras se levanta para ir a "esconderse" al lavabo, veo como se le escapa una sonrisita.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me sigáis! Dejadme sola con mi dolor-grita detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Los tres reímos divertidos.

-En parte tiene razón-opina Peeta-. Es muy extraño que solo estén hablando de nosotros. Hace menos de una semana que se empezó a insinuar que tal vez tú estabas con Madge, y los tabloides se lo pasaron en grande con la bromita de "los dos amigos y las dos amigas"… Y ahora que Madge también entra en nuestra finca, ¿solo importa Katniss?

-No hay nadie que los entienda, colega-dice Cato-. Eso ya lo sabes de sobra. Cuando menos nos lo esperemos volverán los rumores conmigo y Madge. Son así, son buitres. Ahora se habrán callado porque les interesas más tu, supongo que porque "El Capitolio" acaba de conseguir un récord de ventas. ¿Recuerdas cuando estrené los mutos? No podía ni andar por la calle sin que me relacionasen con una chica que me había pedido un autógrafo. Gilipolleces.

-Supongo. En fin, ¿qué queréis para cenar en vuestro primer día aquí?

-¡No nos acostumbréis muy bien que tal vez decidimos quedarnos!-salta Madge, que ya ha vuelto de su semi-exilio.

-Lo dice en broma-aclaro rápidamente-. No queremos ser molestia…

-Vamos a ver, Katniss-dice tranquilamente Cato-. Por septuagésima cuarta vez, no sois ninguna molestia. Aunque quisieras dormir en camas individuales-esboza una sonrisa picarona-, tenemos camas de sobra para los cuatro. Nos sobra espacio. Estamos encantados de que estéis aquí, y os podéis quedar el tiempo que necesitéis. Ser realistas, por mucho que tengáis esperanza, será complicado encontrar un piso en buenas condiciones por el mismo precio que teníais antes. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, y esperemos que sea lo más tarde posible, aquí sois más bienvenidas que muchas personas de nuestra familia, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…-remugo.

-Veamos, Katniss Everdeen, repite conmigo…

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ofendida a Peeta.

-Yo no jugaría con él-responde riendo.

-…Yo, Katniss Everdeen-empieza.

-Yo, Katniss Everdeen…-repito a la vez que Peeta y Madge empiezan a reír prácticamente a carcajadas.

-¡TENÉIS QUE SER SERIOS!-grita Cato de repente-. Esto es un juramento solemne. ¿No habéis leído Harry Potter?

-¿Cuándo prometen algo y si no lo cumplen se mueren? ¿Eso no se llamaba juramento merodeador o algo así?

-¿Estás loca?-exclama Peeta-. ¡Se dice juramento inquebrantable! Dios mío, pero-

-Bueno, ¡qué más da como se diga! El concepto está ahí, y eso es lo que cuenta.- afirma Cato-. Ahora, Katniss, toma mi mano… Bien. Katniss Everdeen, ¿prometes callar la boca en lo que respecta ser una molestia en nuestra casa?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Y prometes disfrutar tu estancia en este nuestro hogar?

-Lo prometo.

-Y, para acabar… Prometes satisfacer todas las peticiones de tu anfitrión, Peeta Mellark, en lo que se refiere a-

-¡CATO!-chillamos Peeta y yo.

-No, no, sigue, sigue-le anima Madge.

-Joder, sois tal para cual. Pero bueno, sí, lo que sea, lo prometo todo.

-¿Todo, todo?-pregunta Cato.

-Sí.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que iban a ser las otras preguntas.

-Prefiero no saberlo.

-¿Y si te hecho prometer lavarme los pies cada día o algo así?

-Pero-

-Esos son los riesgos de prometer algo sin saber exactamente lo que es… ¡Y las promesas se tienen que cumplir, Katniss Everdeen!

-Pero-

-Estoy bromeando-asegura sacándome la lengua-. Eres tan ingenua… Ay, en fin, bienvenidas a nuestra casa. Y ahora lo que importa y el motivo por el cual ha venido toda esta discusión… Chef Mellark, ¿qué hay para cenar?

Entramos, desde este momento, en una agradable rutina que consiste en levantarme más o menos temprano y buscar piso por internet o rellenar solicitudes de empleo por las calles mientras Cato, Peeta y Madge van a trabajar. No es que me desagrade especialmente, pero cada vez que apago el ordenador me desanimo un poco más. Los precios son carísimos, mucho más de lo que había pensado. Y con, de momento, un solo trabajo, Madge y yo no nos lo podemos permitir.

Ugh. Estiro los músculos, estoy demasiado cansada. Los pies me arden por culpa de andar por las calles de Los Ángeles y tengo la vista cansada de pasarme horas delante del portátil. Creo que es mejor meterme un rato en la cama, solo una horita, hasta que lleguen los demás, para descansar un poco.

El teléfono suena como si me estuvieran disparando en la cabeza. Joder, ¿nadie puede dormir dos malditos minutos?

-¿Si?-contesto con la voz aún dormida.

_-¿Katniss? ¿Dónde estás?-_replica una Madge muy alterada.

-En casa de Peeta y Cato, me he echado a dormir un momentito. ¿Qué pasa?

_-¿Estás sola? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien en casa? _

-¿Qué? Eh… Pues no lo sé. Me acabas de despertar. Creo que no hay nadie, pero…

Oigo, a lo lejos, las llaves girar en la cerradura de la entrada. Alguien acaba de llegar a casa.

-Espera un momento, Madge. ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Katniss-responde la voz de Peeta-. ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

-Madge, es Peeta. Ahora te llamo, que quiere hablar conmigo ¿vale?

-_¡No! Quiero decir, joder, te eso te quería hablar, ¡tienes que saber una cosa!_

-Madge, de verdad, ahora no puedo. Luego me lo cuentas, ¿vale? Peeta parecía algo serio cuando me ha llamado. Creo que ha pasado algo. Hablamos en un ratito, ya te llamaré yo.

Oigo su voz protestar pero internamente sé que pasa algo peor delante de mis narices, algo relacionado con Peeta. No sé describir qué es, pero algo en su tono me voz me dice que ha pasado algo. Salgo de la habitación y voy hacia el comedor, de donde proviene su voz. Cuando llego, lo veo con una mano encima del mando a distancia de la televisión, mirando fijamente el sillón blanco. Casi no le puedo ni ver la cara, pero a su alrededor hay un aire negativo, casi como oscuro.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto, alargando una mano para abrazarle.

-Ni se te ocurra-responde, alejándose de mí.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que me toques.

De entre todas las respuestas posibles del mundo, la que menos me imaginaba era esa. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se me hiela la sangre de golpe, como si un gran jarro de agua fría estuviera cayendo justo por mi espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Dímelo tú-Contesta secamente. Aprieta con fuerza un botón del mando a distacia y se enciende la televisión. Tal vez es casualidad, tal vez no, tal vez es lo único que estan dando en las noticias. Tal vez simplemente ese canal tenía que estar ahí en el momento preciso. O tal vez es que es la manera más simple de enterarme de lo que está pasando. O tal vez simplemente sea una broma.

Porque lo que estoy viendo es inconcebible; simplemente no puede estar pasando, es absurdo. Porque esa chica que sale en televisión besando a Gale no puedo ser yo.

* * *

_**Shock. Yo misma lo acabo de escribir y no soy consciente de que acabo de hacer xD Deciros que, aún así, desde que empezó esta historia tenía pensado que esto iría por este camino, que no es fruto de ningún "mal momento" o de que "quiera darle más drama a la historia". Simplemente desde, más o menos, el capítul tenía claro como iría y parece mentira pero ya está sucediendo. Recuerdo cuando lo estaba planeando con Carlos en el Starbucks (primera y única vez que he ido, y como me dolió pagar ese dinero por un café…) en pleno Agosto y el calor que teníamos, y como parecía muy lejano… Y mira ahora xD **_

_**Dicho este trozo sentimental… HOLA! :D (Creo) que dije que seguramente este capítulo tardaría un poquito más porque estoy en plena recta final del curso "pre-universitario", pero he decidido hacerlo ya porque asi me puedo centrar 100% en mis exámenes de Selectividad. Para los que no sois de España, os hago una introducción: Después de dos años de bachillerato, todos los estudiantes que queremos ir a la Universidad tenemos que pasar unos exámenes obligatorios que marcan nuestra nota de acceso a cada carrera. Entonces, depende de la nota que saques en esos exámenes entras a la carrera que quieres o no (esos exámenes cuentan un 40%, y la nota media del bachillerato un 60%). Por ese motivo quería centrarme tanto en mis estudios, porque estoy en un punto muy importante. **_

_**De todos modos, como falta menos de un mes para la Selectividad y de ahora en adelante estaré estudiando todo el dia, he decidido escribir el capítulo YA para que tengáis un capitulo cuanto antes mejor! El próximo capítulo estará para dentro de (supongo) un mes más o menos, ya que tengo la Selectividad los días 11, 12 y 13 de junio, y después, si me perdonais, me pegaré una buena semana de fiesta en una casita de la costa catalana, así que también estaré desaparecida! Me muero de ganas de volver a publicar un capítulo y contaros como me han ido las notas y si he entrado a la carrera que quiero (que espero que sí! xD) **_

_**EN FIN! Espero que no me queráis asesinar por este final y que, en general, os haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en el próximo, que será ya el último… Un beso!**_

_**Os quiero mucho, un besazo 3 **_

_**P.D: VISCA EL BARÇA**_

**REVIEW'S TIME**

_**erika. **_Hola! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado! :3 La verdad es que sí, todo empezó con un "vamos a ver" y fijate! 628 reviews ya! Siento mucho, pero he metido a Gale! D: Nos leeremos en el próximo y último capitulo! Ojalá te encuentres Josh (pero no es Peeta!)! JAJAJA Un besazo!

_**Candelaria1 **_Exacto, es totalmente injusto que la hayan despedido por eso… Pero, aunque me mates por decirlo, "la vida no es justa" y a veces nos encontramos con gente ESTÚPIDA que nos jode… Pero lo que tenemos que hacer es aprender de ello, que es precisamente el mensaje que Peeta quiere dejar con Katniss! Aunque Katniss tendrá más tiempo para ver videos y cosas así… No sé yo si serán videos que le gusten especialmente… Ya me entiendes! Ya veremos que ocurre en el próximo capitulo! Un besazo!

_**Marydc26 **_Hola! :D No te preocupes por la demora! :3 Creeme, a mi también me cuesta mucho despedirme de esta historia… Es mi primera historia "real" acabada y, buf, cuesta bastante terminarla… Pero cuando acabe la revisaré y la editaré de nuevo corrigiendo errores para crear una versión mejor! Ya veremos que ocurre! JAJAJA Un besazo!

_**PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE **_Lo sé y lo siento! Espero que te llegue la notificación de la actualización! :( Un besazo!

_**Annie Mellark **_Hola de nuevo! :3 No te preocupes,ya tengo claro que eres "Ana Elizabeth Mellark" JAJAJJA! Normal que te enfades con Plutarch! Lo que ocurre con él es que es una persona que mira únicamente por su negocio, lo cual es lícito, pero perjudica MUCHO a Katniss! No te puedes creer la envidia que me das! Has ido a LA! Dios, que envidia, cuéntame más detalles! Un besazo… Nos leeremos en el último capitulo!

_**minafan**_Dios mina, cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estas? Hace mucho que quiero leer tus historias pero no tengo ni un momento… Mil gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, estas ahí desde el principio, desde el primer capitulo que publiqué, y eso significa muchísimo para mi. Un beso enorme 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! No te disculpes, lo importante es que estas aquí y ya está! ¿Cómo estas? Eso antes que nada! Hace mil que no hablamos! Espero que el curso te esté yendo mejor! Despues… EMBARAZADA? ANGIE NO. NO FOMENTO EL EMBARAZO ADOLESCENTE (como otras historias… *Crepusculo cof cof*) JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ Plutarch es un personaje interesante… Es muy amable si las cosas le van bien, pero si le perjudican su negocio… Mal vamos. Tu lo has dicho todo era perfecto… Y A MI NO ME GUSTA LA PERFECCIÓÓN. Dios… Tu si que me conoces… Has estado ahí en todas mis historias, has visto como empezaban y acababas, y aquí estas ahora… Tu fuiste quien me animó a publicar esto… Y MIRA AHORA! Un beso enorme Angie 3

_**nancy **_Siento la espera! Ojalá te guste este capitulo! 3

_**HutcherMuser**_JAJAJAjA Creo que me gusta demasiado el drama y los giros inesperados, de verdad…. No te estreses mujer! Me sirve con que te guste la historia y, no sé, te ayude de algún modo! Eso es todo lo que pido :3 Un beso enorme! 3

_**lauraXD**_AW! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! 3 No, todavía no he sacado ningún libro, pero espero y sueño con hacerlo algún dia! Eres genial como lectora y como persona! Un beso enorme,ojalá te guste el capi!

_**Elen Cullen**_Me llamaste mala en el otro capitulo… espero que ahora no quieras asesinarme o algo… JAJAJAJAJA! El sentimiento que dices respecto a Katniss y Finnick, el que no te gustaba… bien, te dejo una pista si quieres leerla: Tal vez tengas razón a lo de que "no te gusta ese sentimiento"… Por ahí irán los tiros del último capitulo… Un besazo!

_**Everllarkglee4ever**_Hola y muchas gracias! Siento no haber podido publicar el dia que me dijiste, pero estuve muy liada con mis exámenes finales… ojalá me perdones y te guste este capítulo! Nos veremos en el próximo y último! Un beso enorme!

_**Ale1008**_Aw! De verdad empezaste a leer Los Juegos del Hambre gracias a Los Ángeles? Wow! Eso significa muchísimo para mi, no tienes ni idea! Me siento orgullosa en ese aspecto! ¿Qué te han parecido? Jajajaja! Un beso ENORME! 3

_**Cullen Mellark **_Tienes razón, Katniss tiene a Peeta, pero un hombre no debe ser lo único. Hay que tener presente que también tiene a Madge, a una hermana que la quiere etc… Ojalá encuentres otro "pez en el agua"! Un beso muy grande para ti! 3

_**patrynachys **_Exacto! Como has dicho, Plutarch parecía otra cosa, con lo cual nos demuestra que no siempre las personas son lo que parecen, y que cuando hay dinero por medio las intenciones de cada uno cambian mucho! ¿Katniss encontrará algo mejor? Quien sabe! (Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo… ñe) Espero que te guste este y el último cap que está por venir… Un beso enorme!

_**torposoplo12 3/21/13 **_Holi :3 Como estas lau? Jo, te echo de menos… Ya vi que estabas a punto de empezar los finales… Ahora ya nos veremos poco (aún menos) pero de todos modos espero que te vaya GENIAL la selectividad! Te quiero muchísimo. Pero muchísimo muchísimo. Y espero ese abrazo 3

_**MarEverdeen **_Ostia, buena pregunta, si empezaré otro fic. La verdad es que no lo sé, es posible. La verdad es que me encanta escribir y lo haría todo el dia, pero no lo sé, tal vez me centraré en esta historia, la mejoraré e intentaré registrarla… Y si puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez pues mejor! Quien sabe! Un beso enorme guapa! 3

_**Luna Fabregas **_Aparecen (nunca mejor dicho) las complicaciones de la fama… Ostia, pensaba que había dejado claro que Plutarch si que le había dado una indemnización o finiquito… bueno, de todos modos, no tengo claro como funciona la seguridad social en USA así que… JAJAJA De todos modos… El precio de la fama es muy alto. Ya veremos como sale Kat de esta… Ñé! Un beso enorme Luna! (Te llamas como una de mis mejores amigas, ¿te lo había dicho?)

_**Vale-Misty Cullen **_Hola! :D ¿Sabes cual creo que es el problema? Que he publicado capítulos MUY largos y por eso nos ha parecido que el fic era cortito… cuando en realidad llevamos casi un año! WOW! UN AÑO! Madre mía xD Ojalá te haya gustado! Un besazo!

_**Juddg **_No pienses que es triste que solo queden dos (bueno, ahora un) capítulos! Si te ha gustado la historia siempre puedes volver a leerla! Es la manera de que una historia nunca muera realmente! Un beso enorme!

_**vane-.-16 **_Hola! :D Me alegro que te guste Johanna! Me ha gustado mucho "usarla" como hermana mayor de Kat! :3 ¿Realmente crees que alguien se puede acostumbrar a la fama? Yo no sé si podría hacerlo… Por ejemplo, hoy he bajado a mi perro con el pelo asqueroso, chándal, y un chubasquero porque llovía. Llevaba dos capuchas y parecía entre una psicópata y una asesina. Si fuera famosa no lo podría hacer, o lo tendría que hacer pensando que analizaran lo que hago y me criticarán. No sé si podría xD Fijate, no ibas NADA mal encaminada respecto a Finnick, pero te has equivocado de persona (aunque me has dado una idea, GRACIAS) JAJAJJA Así que te debo… en vez de una soda, digamos un café? Un beso enorme, ya quiero que leas el final! 3

_**Coraline Kinomoto **_Hola! :D Has descrito mis pensamientos respecto a todos los fics(historias/libros)… Nostalgia por que no queremos que acabe pero absoluto deseo por saber que ocurre. Es antitético pero gadfjkala JAJAJAA Creo que Plutarch ha analizado mal la situación pero a la vez intentó hacer lo mejor para ella… En fin… ahora a lo hecho pecho! Ya veremos que consecuencias tiene este hecho con Gale… Ay! Un beso enorme!

_**juliper22 **_Oi! Muchas gracias por decirme que crees que soy especial y que te gustan los pensamientos de Katniss… Muchisimas gracias. Es justo lo que necesitaba oír. Lo que necesito oír, de hecho. No sé si cuando acabe esta historia dentro de un capítulo empezaré otra, porque creo que me quiero centrar en mejorar esta, editarla e intentar registrarla… veremos que ocurre! De todos modos, escribir es mi pasión, así que no será la ultima vez que oigas de mi! Un beso enorme, eres una de las personas que deja los reviews más bonitos que yo haya podido imaginar nunca.

_**Kyxar **_T'estimo cap d'ou. Gràcies per ajudar-me sempre i no sé, per tot això que et dic sempre. Lof ya. P.D: DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMA

_**lgandara93 **_PUES YO QUIERO MUCHO A LUCÍA AUNQUE ME FASTIDIE LOS 600 REVIEWS. Y la quiero. Mucho. Yolo.


End file.
